Dragon Ball F
by BatmanRules256
Summary: Sent to earth and raised by the Ox King, Kakarot (aka Goku) travels with the Ox King's daughter Chi-Chi as the two get into some mischief and have some adventures. They're joined by Bulma, an inventor who is searching for Dragon Balls, magical, wish granting orbs. But, what happens when Goku's past resurfaces, bringing her to her limits and beyond? Female Saiyans, no pairing.
1. Prologue: Kakarot

Prologue: Kakarotta

"Bardock, hurry!" Gine exclaimed as Bardock carried their daughter in his arms. They made their way through the halls of Planet Vegeta to the bay where the pods were kept. Other Saiyans watched them as they ran, some confused, others ignoring. The couple eventually made it to the pod bay, standing in front of a pod. As they prepared to open the pod, several elite royal guards entered the room, walking over to them.

"Bardock." The tallest one said, crossing his arms as he looked down at Bardock solely due to the height difference. He was bald, unlike the other Saiyans present, but was far larger and more muscular. "You sure are in a hurry."

"I had to be here, Nappa." Bardock said, not looking at the larger Saiyan. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must place Kakarotta into this pod for travel."

"I see." Nappa said. "Well, your team is expected on Yardrat in three days."

"Bardock…" Gine said, taking Bardock's hand. "Don't go. Please."

"I have to." Bardock said. "You know how Freeza is when people refuse to do his bidding."

"Bardock." Gine said, squeezing his hand. "Please. Stay with me."

"I'll be back." Bardock said, smirking at her. "I promise."

"Alright." Gine said after some pause.

"Excellent." Nappa said, grinning. "you've got a day to pack and such. We tried to get Vegeta and Raditz to handle this one, but you know how that went."

"Yeah." Bardock said, rubbing his arm. "Kid's got a good swing."

"Yeah." Nappa said, nodding in agreement. "Made a new technique. Calls it the Galick Gun. Thing has the makings of a planet buster if she perfects it."

"Raditz was telling me something similar." Bardock said. "Called hers the Double Sunday. Not sure on the specifics, but it seems promising."

"Those two are an efficient team." Nappa said, chuckling. "Maybe even better than yours."

"Well, don't tell them that." Bardock said, chuckling. "Those two already have big enough heads as it is. Don't need them to think they'll be the next Super Saiyans or anything."

"Like that'll ever happen." Nappa said, both of them laughing. "well, you get to your prep. Celipa is waiting for you in drop bay to begin. Oh, and no more of the crazy talk of Freeza destroying the planet alright? We don't need him getting wind of that. He's already pissed off at King Vegeta for whatever reason."

"Got it." Bardock said as Nappa left with the other Saiyans.

"Are you sure Raditz will be alright with Vegeta?" Gine asked, looking to her mate.

"Raditz can handle Vegeta." Bardock said. "Vegeta's not a total troublemaker."

"I was talking about Raditz and her own troublemaking streak." Gine said. "Those two have been getting into trouble since they could walk."

"Which is what makes them an excellent team." Bardock said. "They both know how to get into trouble… and get out of it."

"True." Gine said as she placed Kakarotta in the pod. "Well, little Kakarotta. It's time for you to head off. May you survive the impending destruction of our planet."

Kakarotta looked at her parents, reaching out to them as both of her parents shared a sad look. Bardock set the coordinates and launched the pod, the parents watching as the pod soared off to its destination. Bardock and Gine's faces turned to horror as they saw Freeza's ship shortly after, the tyrant himself emerging, his floating vehicle rising up as he began to laugh.

"I should go." Bardock said.

"Bardock…" Gine said, taking his hands. "If you're going to do what I think you're going to do, let me go with you."

"But, you're not a fighter." Bardock said.

"I may not like it, but I am not incapable of throwing a punch." Gine said. "I want to at least take some part in trying to make this tyrant pay, no matter if we do anything or not."

"Alright." Bardock nodded, relenting to Gine. The two took to the skies, preparing to battle the hordes of men pouring from the ship.

 _Elsewhere_

"Weren't we supposed to be back on planet Vegeta?" Raditz asked her shorter comrade.

"Eh, to hell with that!" Vegeta said, biting off part of a creature's arm that she had cooked. "If he thinks I'm just gonna take orders like that, he has another thing coming."

"If you say so." Raditz said. "My father sounded strange when he last made contact."

"How so?" Vegeta asked, taking another bite.

"Well" Raditz said running her fingers through her hair. "He sounded worried about something. As if Freeza was gonna try something."

"He wouldn't." Vegeta said. "He's too scared of a Super Saiyan emerging to think of crossing the Saiyans. And, if he did, he would pay with his life."

"I guess you're right." Raditz said, crossing her arms and looking into the sky.

"I hear Kakarot was selected for a mission recently." Vegeta said, putting down her food.

"I don't know if that's how it went." Raditz said. "It sounded more like father wanted her off planet by the time Freeza arrived. I know it sounds weird, but it seems like he was afraid of something."

"Whatever the case" Vegeta said. "Kakarot will have to prove herself worthy of her race. Though, if her sibling is anything to go by, I'd say she'd make a damn good Saiyan. Maybe even a Super Saiyan."

 _One year later—Earth_

The pod crashed onto the ground, making a large crater as it did. The elderly man doing his evening training nearby jolted up as he saw it, running over to the location of the crash. He saw the pod, which had opened, alerting him to the sound of the child's crying. He walked over to it quickly, peering down into the crater to see the child who looked to be around two years old sitting outside of it crying, sitting on the ground and covered by a small cloth that covered her nudity. He quickly somersaulted over to the child, landing in front of her. The child looked up at him, intrigued.

"Hello, little one." He said. "Are you lost?"

He then caught sight of the pod behind her, having noticed the crying child first.

"You really aren't from around here, are you?" He asked. "This isn't from this world. Your energy is very foreign as well. I guess I will have to take you in. Perhaps Gyūmaō could assist me in finding you a suitable home. I will have to pay him a visit soon anyway. He could help you, I'm sure."

It was at that point he noticed the child's tail, which looked like a monkey's tail, waving and curling, seemingly responding to the child's emotion.

"Well, little one" the elder martial artist said, picking her up. "For now, I'll have to call you something. Hmm… how about Goku?"

The child stopped crying, looking at him with her black irises glistening as she looked at him curiously.

"I guess you like it." The elder said, looking at her. "You can call me Gohan. Well, let us head to my home, Goku."

The child, Goku laughed, waving her arms as the elderly martial artist tossed her gently up in the air, catching her. He put her on his back, carrying her. Goku seemed to be enjoying her ride as the elderly man ran back to his house, setting Goku down. The child quickly tried to clamber back onto his back and resume her ride, but the elderly man set her down, shaking his head. Goku continued to clamber, proving to be determined. Gohan struggled, but could see that this child was going to be a strong individual.

"You're pretty strong." Gohan said, struggling to set her down. Eventually he succeeded as the child began to climb up a post, her tail supporting her as she crossed her legs and hung upside down. This seemed to calm her down as she crossed her arms, looking at Gohan with a surprisingly analytical eye. She swung down onto the ground, swinging a fist at Gohan. Gohan blocked, grabbing Goku's hand, Goku swinging her foot, which Gohan also blocked.

"Rowdy little thing." Gohan said. "Well, I'll have to teach you some discipline." Goku swung her other foot, actually hitting Gohan and knocking him backwards slightly.

"You're pretty strong." Gohan said, chuckling. Goku looked at Gohan with amusement as she seemed to be having fun.

Gohan continued to parry and block the child's attacks, fighting until both were worn out. Goku panted, walking out of the open door of the house, Gohan following. Goku climbed a tree near the house, swinging from her tail, laughing. Gohan watched, chuckling.

"That is one active child." Gohan said. "I hope Gyūmaō can help. She may be a handful, however. I wish I could take her in, but I am afraid the fortune teller's prediction is to come true all too soon.

They did similar for five months, Goku bonding to Gohan like a parent and even learning some speech. However, after another week, on the night of the full moon, as Goku hung in the trees, something happened. Gohan looked up at the sight of the full moon, a sense of omen entering him. He shook it off as Goku looked at it, something strange happening to her as she stared at it.

 _Three days later_

Gyūmaō walked to Gohan's house, looking around and not seeing the elder man. He figured the elder man was simply out training. He walked into the woods, seeing the destruction that had been wrought there not three days prior.

"What happened here?" He asked, looking around. As he looked, he saw the large print of something that had most likely been the cause of the destruction. He saw another one nearby, seeing something in it. He jogged over to it to see two bodies lying in it. One was that of a naked female child with a tail, said tail clutched in her hand. The other, while mutilated and seemingly crushed, resembled Gohan.

"Gohan!" Gyūmaō exclaimed, jumping down into the print and moving over to the body. The child woke up, looking up at him.

"Who you?" She asked.

"I am a friend of Gohan's." Gyūmaō crossed his arms, looking at Goku.

"You know Grampa?" she asked, looking him over. "You seem strong."

"Gohan is your grampa?" Gyūmaō asked. The child nodded.

"Goku." She said, pointing to herself.

"Hello, Goku." Gyūmaō said. "I am Gyūmaō, but you may call me Ox. I am a friend of Gohan's and I am here to see him…"

"He was squished." Goku said. "By a big monster."

"Well, I don't think it's still here." Gyūmaō said, looking around cautiously as he put his coat around the small child. "How about we go to my home and we will give your grampa a proper burial."

"Burial?" Goku asked, confused. "What that?"

"It's when you put someone into the ground when they die." Gyūmaō explained.

"Grampa not sleeping?" Goku asked.

"I'm sorry, but no." Gyūmaō said sadly. "He is not. But, I will take you back to my home. I have a daughter about your age. I'm sure you two would get along great."

"Get grampa's treasure first?" Goku asked.

"Alright." Gyūmaō nodded. "I will bury Gohan while you are gone."

Goku scampered off, Gyūmaō surprised at the speed at which she moved.

In less than fifteen minutes, Goku returned, carrying a small sack around her neck.

"Is that his treasure?" Gyūmaō asked the small child.

Goku nodded, pulling out the contents of the sack, a small orange sphere with four red stars inside of it.

"Well, I'm sure he'd be glad for you to have it." Gyūmaō said, patting the small child.

Goku climbed up a tree, hanging upside down.

"Alright, Goku" Gyūmaō said as he turned to walk away. "How about we go to my home now?"

Goku thought for a second, nodding as she followed Gyūmaō to his home, her tail swishing back and forth as she was wrapped in the coat.

* * *

So, Kakarotta made it to Earth. I wonder what sort of adventures she'll embark on. find out soon.

So, this is my first Dragon Ball Z fic. There are a few notable things to know before going into this fic. The first and most obvious is that Goku, Vegeta, and Raditz are female. Another is that Goku and Chi-Chi will not have a romantic relationship and neither will Bulma/Vegeta when it becomes relevant (though, it's not like Goku and Chi-chi have one in the series anyway). Also, Krillin probably won't be in this i don't think since Chi-Chi's kinda gonna fill his role. This story is also sort of a blend between Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z with maybe some Super and/or GT thrown in way later. It won't follow direct canon but will have quite a few of the high points. I think that's all for now, but anything else i think of, I will add.


	2. Tournament Part One: Tien

Chapter One: Tournament Part One: Tien

"Aww, come on, Chi-Chi!" Goku whined, walking beside her adoptive sister/best friend, her hands behind her head. "It was just one little snack!"

Goku was dressed in a blue, sleeveless outfit that went all the way down into her belt. Her belt was a wide red band that wrapped around her and was tied off in the front. The pants of the uniform went down to her ankles, her shoes overlapping them. Her shoes were a deep purple and were similar to boots, seeming to be made for combat. Around her wrists were two wristbands, which were fuzzy and had the Turtle School emblem on them. From behind her emerged a tail like that of a monkey's. It was long enough to wrap around her body like a belt. Around her neck, hidden in her clothes, was a small sack holding the orange orb she had taken from Gohan's house when she was first brought to live with her father. Her hair was black and spiky, standing out in a peculiar pattern, pretty high as well, its lowest point half way or so down her back. Her black irises glinted with mischief as she had a huge grin on her face.

"Goku, you ate ten whole turkeys." Chi-Chi said, rolling her eyes.

Chi-Chi was dressed in a similar, yet different outfit. Her boots were pink and had pink toe sections. Over them, she wore white leg warmers. She wore orange pants that went into the leg warmers and the boots. Her upper layer was a purplish blue one piece outfit that folded like a kimono at the top and opened in the sides, showing off her pants. The outfit was also sleeveless, two red wristbands with the Turtle School emblem on her wrists. Her black hair was neater than Goku's, being straight and tied in a ponytail and having two long strands in the front. Her black irises were calmer than Goku's, though, she could keep up with the energetic girl.

"I was just eating all I could!" Goku whined again. "You can't get mad for that."

"No, I suppose not." Chi-Chi said, sighing. "But, remember we were supposed to have been back by now."

"Really?" Goku asked. "Huh, is it late already?"

"I thought you could tell time." Chi-Chi said, looking at Goku.

"Nah." Goku said. "Telling time is hard. All the lines get me confused. The little circle thing isn't helpful either."

"Goku, you tried to throw it like a disk." Chi-Chi said, turning to face the sixteen year old.

"So?" Goku asked, shrugging. "It looks like one."

"Well, now you know it's not." Chichi said.

"Yep." Goku said, her grin widening. "So, when's lunch?"

"Goku, it's past three o clock." Chi-Chi said. "It's not even dinnertime yet."

"But, I'm hungry." Goku said, poking her stomach as it growled.

"Alright." Chi-Chi sighed. "We'll stop and grab another snack."

"Yes!" Goku cheered, fist pumping. The taller girl stopped, sniffing the air. She then felt her mouth water.

"I smell food." She said, licking her lips.

"I don't smell any." Chi-Chi said, sniffing the air.

"Let's go where I smell food, Chi-Chi!" Goku said, her stomach growling again. She took off running, Chi-Chi managing to keep up with her as she ran through the street, trying to get to the food she smelled.

Goku stopped short, however, looking at a large sign depicting men in fighting poses. The girl's eyes widened as her tail swished in excitement, almost like that of a puppy's.

"Chi-Chi!" Goku said, pointing at the sign excitedly. "What's that?! It looks awesome!"

"Looks like a fighting tournament poster." Chi-Chi said. "For the Tenkaichi Budokai. That's the tournament that's tonight. We can't participate, though. We need to get back to Kame House before dark. You know what happens when we're late."

"Yeah." Goku said, sighing. "We have to scrub the roof tiles again and run with the bigger shell. But, I wanna fight!"

"I know." Chi-Chi said. "But, we have to get back."

"Awww.' Goku said, slumping over, her tail drooping and dragging along the ground as she turned to walk away. Chi-Chi sighed, feeling a pang of guilt. She knew Goku loved to fight, just as much as she loved eating. It gave her a thrill Chi-Chi couldn't explain. It was like she was born to be a fighter, her second, or maybe even first, nature. Chi-Chi could keep up with her, but her drive wasn't to fight, but to stay on her level, to give Goku that thrill. Goku cared about her immensely, yes, but Chi-Chi wanted to see that huge grin light up that face. As she saw Goku climb up a light pole, hanging upside down with her arms and legs crossed, wincing slightly at a slight pain in her head, Chi-Chi also felt bad because of the time she'd caused her to injure herself because of a game…

 _Flashback_

"Come on, Goku!" Seven year old Chi-Chi shouted, taking off. "You can't catch me!"

"Yes I can!" Six year old Goku exclaimed, hanging from a tree upside down. She swung forward with her tail, hitting the ground and taking off after her, surprisingly quickly.

Chi-Chi picked up the pace, knowing she may have trouble outpacing Goku if she didn't have a good lead. Goku was fast for a child, something Chi-Chi knew all too well. She was actually pretty strong too, but Chi-Chi was for the most part stronger.

The two ran through the meadow near Ox's house. It was a large open area with a large gorge that they'd been warned not to go near because it was a large drop and they could get hurt.

"Race you to the tree!" Chi-Chi shouted, laughing as she took off toward the large tree they often climbed. Chi-Chi would concede to being not as good as Goku at climbing. That tail of hers helped immensely. Also didn't help that she was already climbing when she was brought to Chi-Chi's home. Hanging upside down was a casual thing for her as she used it to relax.

"I'm gonna win!" Goku shouted, running faster. Chi-Chi went to her top speed, trying her best to outrace her tailed sister.

"No you won't!" Chi-Chi shouted, running as she felt like she was going to cough out a lung.

Both reached the tree at the same time, climbing up, Goku easily outpacing Chi-Chi up the tree. She went onto an overhanging branch, hanging upside down and crossing her arms and legs as she looked at Chi-Chi.

"You're slow." She said, giggling.

"You're too fast." Chi-Chi said, sticking her tongue out.

"Yep." Goku said, swinging from side to side slightly.

"Goku, be careful." Chi-Chi said. "You know those branches are old and you're hanging over the cliff."

"Wha?" Goku asked as she stopped, the branch creaking as it snapped, the tailed child falling into the gorge.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled, reaching out for her.

Goku fell down, hitting her head on a rock that was jutting out. The second she hit it, she was unconscious.

"Papa!" Chi-Chi shouted, seeing Goku. She ran towards the house, calling the whole time for her papa.

Gyūmaō looked up to see Chi-Chi running up to him, panicked.

"Chi-Chi?" he said, beginning to worry. "What's wrong? Where's Goku?"

"She" Chi-Chi said hurriedly, latching onto him. "She fell down the gorge!"

"what?!" Gyūmaō exclaimed. "Why were you near the gorge?!"

"We were climbing up in the tree." Chi-Chi said, pulling on him as he rushed out the door.

 _Present time_

Chi-Chi remembered how the doctors had granted it a miracle that Goku was still alive, even though it was just barely. If it had been Chi-Chi or anyone else, they'd have been dead. Chi-Chi was curious at that and still had her curiosity. There was a lot about Goku that her papa hadn't told her. Things Goku wouldn't tell her either, though, that could have been because she had suffered a massive injury. Chi-Chi was still wondering. Her papa had kept some things from Goku for her own protection, but what? The older girl shrugged. She'd worry about it at a later time.

"Maybe we could quickly try." She said, Goku's eyes opening.

"Wha?" Goku asked, yawning. "You say somethin'?"

"We could try the tournament quickly." Chi-Chi repeated herself.

"Alright!" Goku shouted, flipping to right herself, landing on the ground. She picked Chi-Chi up, crushing her spine almost in a hug.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi said her voice strained. "Let's just go in."

"Alright." Goku said. "Let's go!"

The two ran into the arena, Chi-Chi signing them both up. The instructor told them where to go and they waited for their turn. Upon hearing when they'd fight, they stood in the viewing area.

"This is gonna be fun." Goku said, grinning.

"Just don't get hurt." Chi-Chi said. "It'll be hard to explain to Master Saishi why you have a cut or bruise that looks like a wrecking ball hit you."

"Don't worry, Chi-Chi." Goku said, grinning wider, putting her hands behind her head. "I'll be careful. You be careful too."

"I will." Chi-Chi said.

"Good." Goku clambered up a lighting unit, hanging upside down from her tail and wincing slightly as she crossed her arms and legs. She closed her eyes, soft snores beginning to come from her.

"I thought you were going to watch the fighters." Chi-Chi said, rolling her eyes. Goku could sleep like a rock, especially when she hung upside down.

As the announcer came out, addressing the crowd, Chi-Chi noticed Goku's eyes blinking open as she saw the man announcing a fight.

"Coming up first!" He shouted. "Ushi Chi-Chi and Tien Shinhan! Fighters, please step forward!"

"Hey, that's you!" Goku said, waking up and nudging Chi-Chi.

"Yeah." Chi-Chi said, nodding. "Wish me luck."

"Eh luck's for bad fighters." Goku said grinning. "You got this, Chi-Chi."

"Thanks." Chi-Chi said, holding back a giggle at Goku's grin and confidence in her. She knew she had what it took. Chi-Chi stepped down to the arena, her opponent standing in front of her.

Her opponent was dressed in a uniform that was similar in style to Chi-Chi's uniform. It was green on the outer layer, however, and he wore purple pants. His boots were yellow as well. He had yellow sleeves and on the outer layer the Crane School emblem resided. Her opponent wore a hat that covered his head, which Chi-Chi knew was bald. His eyes were brown, all three of them.

Chi-Chi got into a fighting stance. She knew the Crane School's Tien was known to be a tough opponent to beat. But, she was confident. She looked over at Goku, who grinned wide and gave her a thumbs-up, though it was upside down.

Chi-Chi nodded, flexing her fingers once. She had the confidence to back this up.

Tien stood in a pose that left quite a few openings, but Chi-Chi knew that was a diversion.

"Now, fighters!" the announcer shouted, pointing at them. "The rules are as follows: you must not kill your opponent. You must knock them out or knock them out of the ring to win. You may not use weapons of any kind. With those stated, you may fight!"

Tien rushed forward, throwing a strike at Chi-Chi's head. Chi-Chi dodged, countering with a kick to his side. Tien felt it, taking two steps to the side and holding it.

"So" He said, smirking. "The Turtle School students have some skill to them. Not for long, though. I'll send you crying back home to your master."

"I won't let you defeat me." Chi-Chi said, resuming her stance.

Tien didn't respond, instead swinging a kick into Chi-Chi's stomach that sent her flying towards the edge of the ring. She bounced twice on the ground, flipping over.

"Chi-Chi!" Came Goku's shout. "Use your speed to your advantage! He may be a little stronger, but you're faster and you can dodge easier!"

"Thanks." Chi-Chi called back, nodding as she pushed herself off of the ground. Tien moved quickly over to Chi-Chi, kicking for her side. However, Chi-Chi had moved, swinging her leg around to knock Tien's leg out from under him, causing him to fall to the ground.

Tien hopped back up, throwing a punch at Chi-Chi, which she dodged, kicking up into his neck.

Tien was thrown from the force, Chi-Chi following it up with a punch that sent him flying towards the edge of the ring.

However, before Tien hit the edge of the ring, he stopped in midair, hovering. Chi-Chi stopped, surprised as he did it, trying to think of her next technique to use. She looked as he landed his feet on the ground, crossing his arms with a smirk on his face.

"You can't knock me out of the ring." He said, chuckling.

"Then I guess I'll have to knock you out." Chi-Chi said, moving forward, dodging a punch Tien threw at her. However, she didn't miss the knee Tien sent into her stomach, knocking the breath out of her.

"You're definitely weaker than I expected." Tien said, kicking her so her body moved upwards, following it up with a hard punch that sent her flying into the wall. Chi-Chi made a sizable dent, cracking the stone and practically lodging her into the wall.

"Chi-Chi!" Goku shouted. "Get up! You got this! Show him what you're made of!"

Chi-Chi moaned and looked up to see Tien standing above her, a slightly sinister grin on his face.

"My advice would be to stay down." He said. "Otherwise, you'll be in for far more hurting."

"If Chi-Chi can't get out of the wall by the count of ten" the announcer said into his microphone. "She will have forfeit!"

"Chi-Chi, hurry!" Goku shouted.

Chi-Chi pushed herself out, straining against the wall. Eventually, she got out, just as the count reached nine. She stood up shakily, panting slightly.

"And, a miracle recovery for Chi-Chi!" the announcer exclaimed, ecstatic over the turnout of the fight.

"I think she's got this." A voice said, its owner standing next to Goku.

"Me too!" Goku said, grinning. She turned to look at the individual that had spoken.

The person was a blonde woman who was taller than Goku and had slightly larger muscles. She wore a black martial arts gi that had an open V neck that would have revealed her decent sized cleavage had she not worn an orange shirt under it. She wore black boots and they had orange laces. Her hair was blonde and went down to her waist, tied in a single ponytail. She had sunglasses on, but under them, her eyes were golden colored. Her voice was in between feminine and masculine.

"Who are you?" Goku asked. "You kinda look like Granny."

"Granny?!" the woman exclaimed. "I am not a granny!"

"Then, who are you?" Goku asked, looking at her from her upside down position.

"My name is Jackie Chun." The woman said, chuckling. "I am also competing in this tournament."

"Woah!" Goku exclaimed, excited. "Cool! I wanna fight with you! So, try not to lose so we can fight!"

"I will try my best." Jackie said with a chuckle. "What school do you belong to?"

"the one with a turtle." Goku said, swinging slightly.

"Ah, Turtle School." Jackie said. "I hear the master there is Muten Saishi, the daughter of the late Muten Roshi."

"I think she said something about that." Goku said, making a thinking expression. "I wonder what he was late to."

"It means he died." Jackie said.

"Oh." Goku said. "Like Grampa. So, what school are you from?"

"I'm independent." Jackie said. "I simply train a couple of students."

"Are they in this tournament too?" Goku asked, getting more excited.

"They weren't supposed to be." Jackie said. "They weren't supposed to view their master fight. However, it would seem they have joined. I guess it's my job to teach them a few things about pride and disobeying their master."

"Okay." Goku grinned. "I can't wait to fight you. You seem really strong."

"We shall see." Jackie said, chuckling as she gazed at Chi-Chi fighting. "It looks like your friend has begun to fight again."

"Really?" Goku asked shifting her gaze to see.

Chi-Chi had gotten into her fighting position to square off against Tien, the two glaring at each other, their gazes showing confidence and desire to win.

"I will not let you win." Chi-Chi said. "This will be my victory."

"You wish." Tien sneered, clenching his fists tighter.

The two rushed at each other, pulling back for strikes. Chi-Chi leaned to the right, making a clean strike on Tien's chest, just on his solar plexus. She followed up with a swift kick to his chest, followed by a face punch.

Tien recovered quickly though, throwing a powerful punch to her gut. He then kneed her in the face, spin kicking her hear into the ground, a resounding crack being heard from the impact.

"Oh, and Chi-Chi goes down again!" The announcer shouted. "Will this be the time she stays down?! Or, will she pull herself back up to aim for a win?!"

"Stay down." Tien said. "The last one may not have done you in, but your skull's probably cracked from that blow. Your best option is to give up."

"I" Chi-Chi said, pushing herself up and standing. "I will not give in to you."

Tien moved forward to deliver another kick to Chi-Chi's stomach, but Chi-Chi dodged, punching him in the face.

Tien growled slightly, the two beginning to exchange blows at this point, neither showing signs of relenting.

"Go Chi-Chi!" Goku cheered, waving her fist as she hung upside down.

"Kick his ass!" Jackie shouted.

"Yeah!" Goku added. "Give it everything you've got!"

Chi-Chi could hear their encouragement apart from all the rest, specifically Goku's. She felt renewed strength flow through her as she continued to trade blows with Tien, feeling that she could wear him down and go strong.

" _He's probably starting to tire."_ She thought to herself. _"I have this chance. If I can just hold out."_

Chi-Chi threw a punch to Tien's neck, Tien dodging and spin kicking her. Chi-Chi flew backwards, landing dangerously close to the edge. She lay there, beginning to sit up. However, before she could, a knee landed squarely on her chest, knocking her back, a loud crack being heard.

"Chi-Chi!" Goku shouted, moving to go help her put of the ring. But, before she could, Jackie grabbed her.

"She'll be fine." Jackie said, her tone calm. "Don't worry."

Chi-Chi coughed out blood, some landing on Tien.

"I have to say, you're resilient." Tien said, chuckling. "But, that won't help you here."

"I" Chi-Chi coughed out. "Won't give up."

"Then, this will be fun." Tien smirked.

Chi-Chi stood up shakily, getting back into a fighting pose. She took a deep breath to calm herself, her expression becoming determined.

"I guess the Turtle School knows how to build some character." Tien smirked wider as he got into his own. Chi-Chi rushed forward, pulling back her hand.

"Thousand Strikes!" She yelled, her fist moving rapidly as she landed rapid blows on Tien's chest. She kicked him in the side, following it up with a knee to the chin. Tien flew back, landing on his back.

He stood up, cracking his knuckles, a slightly sinister look on his face.

"Well" He cracked his neck. "If that's how it's gonna be, let's go all out."

Tien flew up into the air, flying above the arena about a hundred feet up.

"If you wish to survive this, then dodge and exit the ring!" Tien shouted, putting his hands together in a triangle shape.

"What is he—" Jackie thought, her eyes widening as her expression turned to panicked. She glanced over to where the Crane Master sat, the old man grinning as he realized what was going to happen. He noticed Jackie and glared at her, Jackie returning it.

"Chi-Chi, get out of there!" She yelled, surprising Goku. "He's going to destroy the arena with that attack! You'll be killed!"

Chi-Chi looked back at Jackie, who was gesturing her to get out of the arena. She looked up as Tien summoned energy into the space between his hands.

" _He's gonna what?!"_ she thought, panicked. _"But… no! I can't. I won't! I'm not going to give up this easily! I will show papa I can handle this! And, I know just how!"_

Chi-Chi cupped her hands together at the wrists, her open palms facing Tien.

"What is she doing?!" Jackie shouted. "She needs to—wait… is that…?"

"You got this Chi-Chi!" Goku shouted. "Beat him down!"

Chi-Chi put her hands by her sides, focusing the energy within her into them.

"KAAA…" she shouted, a small blue ball beginning to form in her hands.

"No damn way." Jackie said, her eyes wide. "How'd she know that technique? I never…"

"MEEE…" Chi-Chi said, the ball growing as she grit her teeth to ignore the pain in her ribs.

"She learned it." Goku said. "We found some old books in the Kame House and we practiced some of the moves in it. She knows that one."

"HAAA…" Chi-Chi shouted, the ball expanding past the point of her hands.

"But, that's the move Muten Roshi had to take fifty years to perfect!" Jackie exclaimed, surprised.

"MEEE…" Chi-Chi shouted, her body trembling from the strain.

"Wow!" Goku said, amazed. "That's cool! She's gonna do that one in a few seconds."

"Kikoho!" Tien shouted, a yellow burst of energy shooting down from the triangle his hands made.

"HAAA!" Chi-Chi shouted, thrusting her hands forward, a large beam of light blue energy shooting from her cupped hands.

"Oh my god!" The announced shouted, amazed. "It's the legendary Kamehameha technique created by the late master Muten Roshi! That's amazing!"

From where he sat, Master Shen gasped.

"She's a Turtle School student!?" He exclaimed. "How has she been keeping up with Tien then?"

"seems they are better than expected." Another man with black hair tied in a ponytail said, his arms crossed. "Perhaps we should… take care of them."

"Not now." Shen said. "Tien knows what to do if she nearly beats him. He'll come through."

The two beams clashed in between the two fighters, erupting in a spark and explosion as the two energies clashed for dominance. Neither seemed to be winning as the two fighters began to strain, the fight taking its own toll on them.

"I won't let a Turtle School student win!" Tien shouted. "Kikoho!"

Tien's blast grew to near twice its size, bearing down on Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi was sweating hard, dropping to a knee, gritting her teeth as she fought hard to keep the advancing energy from reaching her.

"Chi-Chi!" Goku shouted. "Remember what papa said: even if you seem to be at the wall, you'll always have more in you! You just have to dig deep enough!"

Chi-Chi's eyes widened as she remembered her father telling her and Goku that same thing as they watched him train. With that in mind, she focused her energy more, feeling her reserves, tapping into them.

"I will show you just how powerful a Turtle School student can be!" She shouted, giving another yell as she poured more energy into her Kamehameha. The beam widened, pushing harder against the Kikoho, Tien gaining a shocked expression at this new power from Chi-Chi.

The beam from Chi-Chi's Kamehameha shot forward, hitting Tien, knocking him up into the air.

"It seems Tien has been sent off from the arena!" The announcer shouted. "If he is unable to return at the count of ten, Chi-Chi will be declared the winner!"

The announcer counted to ten, reaching ten.

"And, the winner is Chi-Chi!" he shouted, Chi-Chi weakly raising her hand with a weak grin on her face as she dropped to her knees, panting from the lack of power in her body.

"Yeah, Chi-Chi!" Goku shouted, upside down fist pumping.

"Nice job, Chi-Chi!" Jackie shouted, applauding the tired fighter. Chi-Chi held a thumbs-up out to Goku, Goku giving an upside down one back, a huge grin on her face.

"What!?" Shen shouted. "How is that possible?! There's no way she should have been able to defeat the Kikoho like that!"

"I will handle it." The other man said. "She shall not shame our school like that."

The man calmly walked out to the ring, looking at Chi-Chi. A knife slid from his sleeve as he stepped closer.

"Chi-Chi!" Goku shouted. "Look out behind you!"

* * *

Wow. that was a fight. But, what will happen now? Find out soon.

Oh, and if you're wondering, this is more referring to Dragon Ball currently.


	3. Tournament Part Two: Bulma

Last time on Dragon Ball F:

 _Goku and Chi-Chi entered a tournament to fight, prepared to fight opponents despite having to get back to Master Saishi's. Upon entering the tournament arena, Chi-Chi faced her opponent, Tien Shinhan. A vicious battle was raged with Chi-Chi eventually defeating the Crane School student. However, someone wasn't too happy about that and decided to take matters into his own hands. What will happen? Find out on Dragon Ball F!_

* * *

Chapter Two: Tournament Part Two: Bulma

"And, the winner is Chi-Chi!" the announcer shouted, Chi-Chi weakly raising her hand with a weak grin on her face as she dropped to her knees, panting from the lack of power in her body.

"Yeah, Chi-Chi!" Goku shouted, upside down fist pumping.

"Nice job, Chi-Chi!" Jackie shouted, applauding the tired fighter. Chi-Chi held a thumbs-up out to Goku, Goku giving an upside down one back, a huge grin on her face.

"What!?" Shen shouted. "How is that possible?! There's no way she should have been able to defeat the Kikoho like that!"

"I will handle it." The other man said. "She shall not shame our school like that."

The man calmly walked out to the ring, looking at Chi-Chi. A knife slid from his sleeve as he stepped closer.

"Chi-Chi!" Goku shouted. "Behind you!"

Jackie held out her hand to fire a Ki blast at the man, but before she could move her hand, Goku swung from the lighting fixture, moving over to Chi-Chi and swatting the knife out of the man's hand with her tail, kicking him in the throat with the same momentum. The man flew backwards to the center of the ring, rubbing his throat.

Chi-Chi looked up at Goku to see her angrier than she'd ever seen her. Her tail was bristling and waving in a threatening manner. The glare in Goku's eyes meant one thing and Chi-Chi knew the man Goku was facing couldn't see it: if provoked any further, Goku could and would kill him.

"Goku, don't do anything foolish." Chi-Chi whispered to Goku.

"She's right." Jackie said, walking up and standing beside Goku. "No sense doing anything to cause trouble. Isn't that right, Taopaipai?"

"Taopaipai?" Chi-Chi's eyes widened as she gasped. "The assassin?"

"Assassin?" Goku asked, still glaring. "What's that?"

"Someone who kills people for money." Jackie said.

"That's not nice." Goku said.

"No, it's not." Jackie said. "Now, take Chi-Chi to the infirmary to recover. I'll make sure nothing happens with this one."

"I do not fear you, Hermit." Taopaipai said.

"Hermit?" Chi-Chi asked, her eyes widened as she understood. "Who are you?"

"My name is Jackie Chun." Jackie said, smirking back at her. "I'm here to teach a couple of my students a few things about fighting."

"I… I see." Chi-Chi said, gulping.

"Let's go, Chi-Chi." Goku said, picking Chi-Chi up and carrying her to a bed where she lied down, Goku standing with her.

"She looks pretty bad." Someone said, standing in the corner. Goku looked over to see a girl about their age leaning on the wall.

The girl was Goku's height (minus her hair) and was dressed in a pair of blue jeans. She wore a pair of light brown boots that went just shy of her knees. She wore a white t-shirt that had a low neck, showing off some of her cleavage. Around her neck was a red scarf that was tied off neatly. She had blue hair that was sort of short but also decently thick. Her eyes were blue as well and seemed to shift mechanically.

"Who're you?" Goku asked, walking over and staring into her eyes with an inquisitive look.

"B-Bulma." She said, leaning back to try to move farther from Goku's gaze.

"I'm Goku." Goku said, grinning. "And, that's Chi-Chi. Are you a robot?"

"What makes you ask?" Bulma asked, still very uncomfortable that this stranger was in her personal space.

"Your eyes move funny." Goku said.

"Oh." Bulma said. "I didn't think you'd notice that. "Most people don't."

"She's very observant." Chi-Chi said. "Despite her demeanor."

"Aww, come on, Chi-Chi." Goku said, her voice in a slight whine. "I'm not mean."

"That's not what it means, Goku." Chi-Chi said, rolling her eyes as she lied down on the table, recovering her breath.

"Oh." Goku said. "So, Bulma, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for something." Bulma said, shrugging slightly.

"What?" Goku asked.

"Something orange with multiple stars." Bulma said, looking at Goku.

"Like Grampa's treasure?" Goku asked.

"Huh?" Bulma asked.

"See?" Goku pulled out the sack holding the orb she'd taken from Gohan's house when she'd left.

Bulma's eyes widened as she looked at it.

"That's it!" She exclaimed, looking at it. "Where'd you find that?!"

"It was Grampa's." Goku said.

"I see." Bulma said. "Would you part with it?"

"But, it's Grampa's." Goku said, putting it back in the sack. "I don't wanna lose it."

"Well" Bulma said. "Do you want to help me look for others?"

"I dunno." Goku said, thinking. "Chi-Chi, you wanna do that?"

"We're training with Master Saishi, remember?" Chi-Chi reminded the tailed girl.

"Oh yeah." Goku said. "She'd have to approve. Sorry."

"Well" Bulma said. "You could also follow me after the tournament. There's two more aside from the ones you and I have."

"You have one?" Goku asked.

"Yep." Bulma said, pulling it out. The one she held had only one star, but was the same size as Goku's.

"Woah!" Goku exclaimed. "That's cool! There's more than one! Look, Chi-Chi!"

"I see it." Chi-Chi said. "It's interesting to think there's more than one and we didn't know about it."

"Yeah." Goku said, excited. "I didn't know there was more than one of Grampa's treasure.

"I did." Bulma said. "But, there are actually seven. I'm not sure what they do, but it says once all seven are gathered with a dragon clan member, then something will happen."

"Woah!" Goku said. "Cool!"

"Yeah." Bulma said. "So, what will you do?"

"We're going to have to get approval from out Master." Chi-Chi said. "But, if we are able, we will follow you."

"Alright." Bulma said, nodding.

"You have robot eyes." Goku said, gasping as she looked close into Bulma's eyes, the blue haired girl becoming red with discomfort. "Cool!"

"Uhh…. Thanks." Bulma said, laughing nervously. "I am actually a cyborg if you wish to put it to words."

"Whuzzat?" Goku asked.

"It's a person who has robot parts." Bulma explained.

"Woah!" Goku said, amazed. "You do?!"

"I do." Bulma said, nodding.

It was at that point that Bulma noticed that Goku had a tail, something she should have noticed earlier, especially since it was waving around excitedly.

"You have a tail?" Bulma asked. "That's interesting."

"Yep." Goku said. "I've always had it. It's really handy."

"I'll bet." Bulma said. Suddenly, her left eye became covered by a red light, a yellow crosshairs where her iris was. It looked at Goku for a second.

"You're not human, are you?" She asked.

"I dunno." Goku said. "Papa says humans don't have tails. But, he doesn't know how I have one."

"I see." Bulma said. "Well, I'm not sure what you are. I have no data on you. You're definitely an interesting one."

"She sure is." Chi-Chi said.

"How strong are you?" Bulma asked. Her eye turned green, the yellow crosshairs remaining.

"five hundred." She said. "Seems a little high for this tournament."

"It is?" Goku asked.

"Most people I've seen here are about two fifty on average." Bulma said. "But, you're hiding some, aren't you?"

"I'm not sure." Goku said. "I just let it out when I get mad. I mean, I'm not showing off or nothin'."

"I see." Bulma said. "Well, I think I have a little something to help Chi-Chi recover."

"What?" Goku asked, her tail moving side to side in curiosity.

"This." Bulma held up a small sack, pulling out what looked like a small bean. She handed it to Chi-Chi, who looked at it.

"What is it?" Chi-Chi asked.

"It is known as a Senzu Bean." Bulma explained. "It heals wounds and restores stamina. I received them from Korin, the master martial artist on Korin's Tower."

"That's a long way from here." Chi-Chi said, eating the bean and gasping as she felt her strength return at once. "Where are you from?"

"Capsule Town." Bulma said. "Born and raised mostly."

"Ooh!" Goku said. "that's a cool place! I've seen pictures of it! It's huge!"

"It is." Bulma said. "Too huge if you ask me."

"Oh?" Goku asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah." Bulma said. "Had to get out, found this orb. My reason to leave. I'm here to watch the Tenkaichi Budokai and then I'm heading off."

"I'm waitin' for my fight." Goku said, bouncing off the balls of her feet. "I think it's gonna be fun!"

"You sure like to fight." Bulma said, looking at her with slight amusement.

"Yep." Goku said, grinning. "I love it!"

Goku then jumped up to the bar above them that held the lights, hanging upside down from her tail, crossing her arms and legs with a slight wince.

"How do you stand that?" Bulma asked, watching her.

"I like it." Goku said. "I've been doin' this for as long as I can remember.

"I see.' Bulma nodded. "It seems like you like it. So, when are you fighting?"

"I dunno." Goku said. "I think they'll call me when it's my turn to fight someone. I hope it's soon."

"I get the feeling you don't get much time to run around normally." Bulma said.

"I have to run with a big shell." Goku said. "It makes me stronger."

"I see." Bulma said. "I get that."

"Imma take a nap." Goku said, closing her eyes. "Wake me up when my fight is."

 _Later_

"The next fight is Son Goku versus Ushi Chi-Chi!" the announcer's voice came out. "The next fight is about to begin between these two! The winner at the end of this fight will fight Jackie Chun in the finals and we will see our champion!

"Alright!" Goku exclaimed. "I get to fight you, Chi-Chi! I'm gonna have fun!"

The tailed girl rushed into the arena, Chi-Chi following. Both had beaten all of their opponents, who went down rather easily.

Bulma stood in the stands, watching, Jackie standing next to her. The two had met after Goku had practically dragged her to meet her, explaining the story. Jackie shook hands with the cyborg and the two had become friends. Now they stood watching the two sisters standing for battle.

Goku and Chi-Chi got into their fighting stances, being a near mirror.

"You won't get an easy win from me, Goku." Chi-Chi said.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Goku said, grinning. "Let's make this our best fights."

"Right." Chi-Chi nodded, the announcer standing off to the side.

"Aaaaand, BEGIN!" he shouted.

Goku and Chi-Chi disappeared from sight. The announcer and the audience gasped as the two fighters had vanished right before their eyes.

However, while they had vanished from sight, the sounds of heavy blows could be heard, each one from a different location in the room. Bulma and Jackie's eyes darted back and forth, both amazed at the two of them.

From their ultra-fast movement, Goku had rushed for Chi-Chi pulling back for a strike. Chi-Chi dodged, slamming her fist into Goku's face. Goku grabbed Chi-Chi's other arm with her tail, swinging her leg around to kick her in the neck and land a punch to her gut.

Chi-Chi coughed, grabbing Goku's tail and using it to swing Goku around while standing in place. Once she'd swung Goku enough, she released her, sending the tailed girl flying. Goku hit the wall with a crash, but jumped up and rushed back in less than a second. Chi-Chi dodged, Goku hitting the floor behind her.

Goku turned to her, smirking as she swung her leg around, knocking her legs out from under her. She then jumped on Chi-Chi, straddling her as she threw punch after punch, some being blocked, some dodged, some making hits. In total, Goku had hit Chi-Chi ten times.

Eventually Chi-Chi threw a punch that nailed Goku in the face, knocking her off of her. Goku flipped over, landing on her feet. She jumped at Chi-Chi, Chi-Chi jumping at her as well. Both threw kicks, the two kicks colliding in a shockwave that threw both of them backwards.

They both stood up, Goku with a grin on her face, Chi-Chi with a look of determination.

" _She's definitely holding her own."_ Chi-Chi thought. _"She and I are tiring at the same rate it would seem. If it's endurance, neither of us has the advantage. But, if it were strength or speed, she has me in the speed department. I may have the upper hand in strength, but she has speed as well as her tail… I guess I'll have to just go for it."_

Chi-Chi ran for Goku, Goku doing the same, their fists colliding in the middle, a huge shockwave erupting from it. The crowd felt it, the ground shaking from it.

At this point, the two fighters were back in the visibility of the whole audience.

"Looks like you studied my movements." Chi-Chi said, chuckling.

"And you did too." Goku said, smirking. "I'm not done with you yet. It's gonna be a great fight."

"Good." Chi-Chi said. "I wouldn't expect any less."

The two charged at each other, landing punches on each other that caused small shockwaves. Neither was able to land a blow hard enough to knock the other back, however, and both kept throwing wild punches and kicks.

"They're really good." Bulma said, watching.

"They better be." Jackie said, a small smile on her face. "If they want to face me, they'll have to be."

Goku charged up Ki in her hand, throwing it at Chi-Chi, who smacked it away. However, while she did, Goku rushed forward and punched her in the face, following it up with a double kick combo.

Chi-Chi recovered, leaning backwards to avoid Goku's kicks, punching her in the gut. Goku retaliated with a powerful kick to Chi-Chi's side. Goku's tail thrust forward, smacking Chi-Chi back as well. Goku rushed for Chi-Chi, but was punched clear across the arena by a punch from Chi-Chi. The two stood on opposite sides of the arena once again, Goku clenching her fists while Chi-Chi stood in a fighting position she had adopted from Master Saishi.

"And, it looks like they're just facing off." The announcer said, watching with awe. "Even though, they disappeared for a second, it's like they never disappeared at all!"

"you ready for this?" Chi-Chi asked, summoning Ki to both hands.

Goku looked in confusion, wondering what she was doing.

" _It's not the Kamehameha."_ She thought. _"What could that attack be?"_

Chi-Chi continued to charge the Ki balls in her hands until they were the size of beach balls. Once they were sufficiently large, she concentrated, bringing her hands back and clapping them together, side by side.

"Super Ushi Barrage!" she shouted, thousands of Ki balls firing from her hands as she gave a yell. They all swarmed at Goku, who smirked, beginning to dodge and smack them away. However, one hit her, which sent her into several others, making her bounce like a ping pong ball, each ball exploding upon contact with her.

After a bit, Goku landed on the ground, panting as she sprawled out, laughing as Chi-Chi stopped firing her blast.

"That was great!" She said, grinning huge. She jumped back up, getting into a fighting pose and rushing towards Chi-Chi, slamming her in the face with her fist. Chi-Chi was flung backwards as Goku moved quickly, punching her down onto the ground.

"No ring outs for this one." She said, grinning down to Chi-Chi. "We're gonna see who's stronger."

"Bring it on." Chi-Chi said, grinning as she swung her legs around, sweeping Goku's out from under her. However, there was one thing she hadn't accounted on: Goku's tail. The simian like tail pushed down on the ground, holding her up and keeping her from falling.

Goku used it to push herself up twenty feet into the air, staying up there for a second. Chi-Chi looked up as Goku grinned, charging up some Ki in her left hand. She pulled it back, the Ki changing to a bluish white. Chi-Chi looked at Goku with a little confusion, standing up as she prepared to counter Goku.

"Get ready for this!" Goku shouted, beginning to fall to the ground. "Earth Shatter!"

Goku threw a punch downward as she landed on the ground, her fist sending a huge shockwave through the arena, the floor cracking all the way through.

Chi-Chi was thrown up into the air, taking damage from the shockwave of Ki exploding from the blow. Goku charged up more, leaping at Chi-Chi.

"Take this one!" Goku shouted, pulling her fist back, this time charged with a yellow energy. "Shotgun Punch!"

The blow that impacted from Goku's fist gave a huge pulse of energy that knocked the wind out of Chi-Chi and sent her flying into the wall that was outside of the ring. She made a small dent, having enough sense still in her to dig her fingers into the wall so she wouldn't fall, which would result in a ring-out.

"And, Chi-Chi is planted in the wall!" The announcer shouted. "Is it over?!"

"Holy crap!" Bulma shouted. "That was intense!"

"Indeed." Jackie said. "But, it's not over yet."

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked. "Chi-Chi's out of the ring."

"Not quite." Jackie waggled a finger. "She has to touch the ground outside of the ring. She has not done so yet."

"I see." Bulma said. "But, Goku's just got to use a Ki attack and she'll knock her loose, right?"

"Correct." Jackie nodded. "But, she won't."

"What makes you so sure?" Bulma asked.

"I could see it when I saw them get up there." Jackie explained. "They want to fight each other at full power and see who's stronger. While both are considerably holding back, they are fighting as equals. They are sisters, and as such have always been together. They fight to see who is stronger, to improve themselves. That alone is their driving force. That is why they are the truest team and partners. Neither can truly trump the other. Goku will not attack her because that will deny her the chance to see the whole fight play out. She wants to see which of them is stronger as does Chi-Chi. That's why Goku hit her into the ground as well: she didn't want her to fall out and lose the chance to fight her all out."

"I don't think a tournament with ring-outs is a place for that." Bulma said.

"True." Jackie said. "But, both have the desire to win. A tournament setting is the place to get them both motivated. In fact, take a look."

Chi-Chi was gasping for air, regaining it about a minute later. She focused her energies, pushing off the wall with force to crumble it. The force also pushed her towards Goku and onto the ring. Goku stepped aside as she stood back up in the ring, a gleam of pure joy in the tailed girl's eyes.

"And Chi-Chi makes it back with an amazing display of strength!" The announcer shouted, more pumped up than ever. "It seems these two are unstoppable! Can anything bring one of these two down?!"

The two sisters stared each other down, both panting decently. They were definitely enjoying themselves, but they were running out of energy.

"This is fun." Goku said, chuckling slightly.

"Yeah." Chi-Chi said, nodding as she panted as well. "You've definitely improved."

"As have you." Goku said, grinning.

"I don't got much left in me." Chi-Chi said, Goku nodding.

"Me too." Goku said. "One last attack with everything we have?"

"Sounds… good." Chi-Chi panted. "What kind?"

"Whatever you want." Goku said. "No Kamehameha though. Takes the fun out of it."

"Works for me." Chi-Chi said. "Surprise technique then."

"Yep." Goku said, smirking. "Makes it so much better."

"What's going on?" Bulma asked Jackie.

"It looks like they're going to do one last attack." Jackie said. "A last ditch attack to beat the other, all of their Ki put into it."

"Impressive." Bulma said. "I should take a lesson from them."

"You can use Ki?" Jackie asked.

"Yes." Bulma said. "I was taught by Korin. But, I can't be sensed through it, being a cyborg."

"I see." Jackie said, nodding. "I guess that makes sense."

"You're not shocked?" Bulma asked.

"I've been around." Jackie said. "Seen things. It's not really too big of a shock. I've seen weirder. Felt weirder too. I mean, I've felt monstrous energy from one being before."

"Seriously?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah." Jackie said. "His name was Mutaito. He was the master of Muten Roshi."

"Woah." Bulma's eyebrows raised. "He was that powerful?"

"He put my power to shame." Jackie said. "Hell, he puts those two to shame."

"You're saying they're more powerful than you?" Bulma asked.

"It's always a possibility." Jackie said. "But, I'll accept it if it's true. Those two are the only ones besides Mutaito I'd concede victory to."

"You know them personally, don't you?" Bulma asked. "Goku and Chi-Chi, I mean."

"That's my little secret." Jackie said, winking.

"I see." Bulma said, deciding not to press the issue. "It looks like they're still choosing their attacks."

"Yeah." Jackie said, a chuckle escaping. "I'm willing to bet they're trying to choose moves they wouldn't mind revealing before the final match."

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.

"Well" Jackie explained. "You don't tip your hand before the end of the game. They want to save some moves to use on me if they win."

"I see." Bulma nodded in understanding.

"Looks like they've decided." Jackie looked at the two sisters, who were squaring off.

"Get ready Goku" Chi-Chi charged up a ball of Ki in her hand. "This one's gonna hurt."

"Same to you." Goku said, grinning as she charged up her own ball of Ki. "I got one of my favorites."

"Same." Chi-Chi said, both of them taking a step back, charging up their moves a little further.

"Double Dynamic Shockwave Punch!" They shouted, rushing forward and throwing punches at each other, their punches colliding in midair. A huge shockwave erupted, throwing both backwards. Goku hit the wall and Chi-Chi bounced out of the ring. Both fell unconscious.

"And, the winner by a ring-out is Goku!" the announcer shouted, the crowd going wild and Bulma cheering with Jackie.

"That was amazing!" Bulma shouted.

"It was." Jackie smirked. "Looks like they've been training well. I'm definitely looking forward to fighting Goku.

"I'll definitely want to see that." Bulma looked down, excited. "It's going to be amazing."

"I have no doubt of that." Jackie said. "It's definitely going to be a show. Hopefully, she's got some tricks up her sleeve I haven't seen."

"Yeah." Bulma nodded. "That's what makes a fight fun."

"It is." Jackie said, nodding as well.

"Should we help them?" Bulma asked, looking down to see Goku and Chi-Chi still lying on the ground.

"Yes." Jackie said, hopping down and going over to Chi-Chi. Bulma picked Goku up, carrying her with Jackie to the medical room, getting really excited for the next match.

 _Elsewhere_

"Harder!" Vegeta shouted, her partner punching her forearms. "Pull from deep within!"

"I'm hitting as hard as I can!" Raditz yelled, slamming her fist into Vegeta's face.

"No you're not." Vegeta said, not affected by the punch as she gut punched Raditz, causing the taller Saiyan to double over and cough out spit.

"You've got deep inner power." Vegeta said, kneeing Raditz. "We're gonna bring it out. Focus your rage, think of your parents dying and hit me!"

Raditz gave a yell of power and hit Vegeta hard enough to send her flying through a tree, the tree falling due to Vegeta smashing the trunk clear out of it with the impact.

Raditz panted, still in the position of having thrown the punch, her rage dying down.

"That…" Vegeta said, stumbling out of the forest and wiping the saliva and blood off of her mouth. "Was how you do it."

"Damn, that felt good." Raditz said, chuckling.

"I'll bet." Vegeta said, stretching. "Bring it out more and nothing in the universe could stop us. Not even Freeza."

* * *

 _Looks like Chi-Chi lost to Goku in the semi-finals. But, will Goku pull a win out to defeat Jackie or will she be taken down by this mysterious opponent? Find out next time on Dragon Ball F!_


	4. Tournament Part three: Master and Pupil

_Last time on Dragon Ball F, Goku took Chi-Chi to the medical room to recover. While they were there, they met the mysterious Bulma, who turned out to be a cyborg. She asked them to accompany her on her journey to find seven orbs, one of which is Goku's treasure from her grampa Gohan. Bulma has two in her possession. But, it's not time to think about that as Goku and Chi-Chi are called to fight. After a smashing brawl, Goku is eventually declared the winner. Now Goku has to fight Jackie to determine the winner of the tournament. Will Goku trump her mysterious, yet familiar opponent? Find out on Dragon Ball F_

* * *

Chapter Three: Tournament Part Three: Jackie

Destruction. Burning, beautiful destruction. It was so glorious she couldn't help but laugh as she raised her hands and laugh. Both halves enjoyed it immensely. The sheer joy of billions of slaughtered humans was purest joy. Her white hair flowed in the breeze as she looked at the bodies of the so-called 'defenders' of the planet. She grinned, her pink eyes glowing as she lower herself to their level, the level of mortals, to stand over them.

"You thought you could defeat me?!" her merged voice said, laughing as she stepped on the body of the strongest one, grinding her foot into her back, just above her tail. "You mortals cannot stand up to gods, yet you dare try to do so!? Pathetic! This is why I will grind you all to dust!"

She laughed maniacally, her glee kicking in as her power rushed through her once again. Dealing with these weak mortals had been easy. They were far too pathetic to even think of standing a chance against her, even at her weakest. She ground further, pained shouts coming from the 'defender'.

"All your power and you still amounted to nothing." She said, laughing. "Now, I will destroy you and continue on my conquest across the universe!"

"That's not gonna happen!" another voice, female, shouted, though this one sounded merged as well. She whipped her head in the direction of the voice, anger blazing in her eyes. She sensed an energy that radiated power, yet was invisible.

"Who dares address me that way?!" She roared. "Speak, mortal!"

"Your reign of terror ends here, Zamasu." The voice said again, from the darkness behind her, a figure walked forward, the shadows concealing her. She continued walking forward, a yellow glow suddenly illuminating two small orbs by her ears and a red glow illuminating her aura, yet still keeping her form in the shadows. There was a black glow suddenly illuminating her hair and a slight golden one for her eyes, nothing else showing. "And I'm gonna be the one to end it."

 _Present world_

Jackie stood over Goku and Chi-Chi's sleeping forms, her arms crossed as she allowed a smirk to cross her lips.

"Looks like you two learned so much." She said, chuckling and using her real voice. "I never expected you two to be able to match me even close to this amount of time. When I started training you, I expected strength, but I never figured this much. You two will do great things."

The two stirred, waking up and Goku sitting up, rubbing her head.

"What happened?" She asked, looking at Jackie.

"You were unconscious." Jackie said, going back to the altered voice. "I stood here watching over you."

"Cool." Goku nodded. "I guess we're fightin'."

"We are." Jackie nodded in acknowledgement. "You should rest up."

"Nah." Goku waved it off, stretching. "I just needed a good nap."

" _She's still decently injured."_ Jackie thought. _"If she fights me and wins… how powerful does that make them?"_

"you would be third place." A voice said, shocking Jackie out of her thoughts as a figure appeared next to them.

The figure was a short woman cloaked in a black cloak and a black pointed hat with a red stripe. The appearance resembled a witch in part. She had pink hair and blue eyes. She was shriveled with age, which was no small number. She sat on top of a ball of pure crystal, which looked like for inside.

"How the—" Jackie said, jumping.

"I can read your mind dearie." She said, smirking at Jackie. "A trait I learned from your father."

"Shh." Jackie hissed.

"Oh, right." The woman said, chuckling. "Well, I'm not here for you anyway. I'm here for these two."

"Why?" Jackie asked.

"These two are very special." The woman said. "Their destinies are bound in the hands of the gods themselves."

"Really now." Jackie said. "This should be interesting."

"Very." The woman said. "I've seen it. These two are going to be targeted by every force of evil or deity in the universe. Better make sure they're ready, Sai."

"Sai?" Goku asked. "That kinda sounds like our Master's name. Hers is Saishi."

"Well, that's because—" the woman said before Jackie clamped her hand over her mouth.

"I am here to train them." Jackie whispered in a harsh tone. "If I wanted them to know it was me, I would have come in my normal attire. Now, Aunt Baba, before you ruin the whole thing, get to the point."

She then released the woman, Baba and she began to clear her throat.

"You two are on a path that will pit you against evil on the level of the gods." She gave them a mysterious look. "You will have to prepare because your struggles will bring you closer to the level you need to be."

"That sounds awesome!" Goku said, excited, her tail swishing back and forth. "I can't wait!"

"That's not something to be excited for like that." Baba said. "The fate of the universe will rest on your shoulders and the shoulders of whatever allies you have. Remember that."

"Okay!" Goku grinned. "So, is it time for me to fight you, Jackie?"

"One track mind, that one." Baba said.

"Well, I can't get stronger without fighting." Goku said. "Best way is to fight strong guys."

"That makes sense." Jackie said, shrugging. "Our fight is in ten minutes."

"Say, where's Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked.

"She went to grab snacks." Jackie said. "She'll be back in five minutes."

"I hope so." Goku said. "I'm hungry."

"you're always hungry." Chi-Chi said, rolling her eyes, a smirk on her face.

"I like food." Goku said. "I need to eat before I take on Jackie. It's gonna be a good fight."

"you saying you weren't fighting at full when you fought me?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Oh, I was." Goku said. "I just now got hungry."

"I'm back." Bulma said, holding a huge amount of snacks. Goku's mouth watered at the sight of them. She jumped up, bouncing up and down.

"can I have those?" She asked.

"Uuhhh… suuure…" Bulma said, confused. Goku began devouring the snacks, everyone else but Chi-Chi gaping at the sight. Once Goku had finished devouring them, she wiped her mouth, grinning at Bulma.

"Thanks." She hugged Bulma, said cyborg still shocked.

"you're… welcome?" Bulma found her voice.

"It's time to fight!" Goku said, running outside to the arena, standing there and waiting for Jackie to show up.

"And, it looks like Goku and Jackie have arrived!" The announcer shouted, really pumped up after Goku and Chi-Chi's fight. "It looks like we're going to have a great battle, folks!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the two fighters walked into the ring, Goku clenching her fists in anticipation. Jackie took her fighting stance, Goku looking at it.

"Hey, Master Saishi uses that pose!" She shouted, pointing. "Wait… Is that you, Master Saishi?!"

"I guess you could say that." Jackie—Saishi—said, smirking at Goku. "I'm here to see my prize students show me their best. Now, give me everything you've got."

"You got it." Goku said, getting into her preferred fighting stance. "No holding back for you either!"

"For you, my pupil, anything." Saishi said, taking a deep breath to focus.

"And, fight!" the announcer shouted.

Jackie waited for Goku to make the first strike. Goku obliged by rushing forward, leaping at her for a kick. Saishi smirked, moving to block and counter, but just as she did, Goku disappeared.

Saishi was surprised, but she was even more surprised when Goku landed a kick to her face, knocking her near the edge.

"you've definitely improved." Saishi mused. "I'm definitely seeing how you've applied my lessons."

"Yep." Goku said, grinning. "but, you're definitely gonna see some of my best."

"You got this Goku!" Chi-Chi cheered.

"Yeah, Goku!" Bulma followed suit.

"Show her how the student becomes the master!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Master?" Bulma asked.

"That's our master, Saishi." Chi-Chi explained. "Goku's gonna show her the strength she's got and win this fight."

"Really?" Bulma asked. "Muten Saishi is your mentor?"

"Yep." Chi-Chi nodded. "She's great."

"I'll bet." Bulma said. "You sure Goku can win this fight?"

"I am." Chi-Chi nodded. "She's got this."

Goku punched Saishi in the gut, uppercutting her.

"you've definitely improved since we first fought." Saishi said, wiping some blood off the corner of her mouth. "I definitely believe you could beat me."

"Oh, I will." Goku said.

Saishi moved towards Goku, punching for her gut. However, Goku grabbed her wrist with her tail, swinging around and kicking her in the cheek, knocking her head sideways.

"you definitely want me to go all out don't you?" Saishi chuckled. "Well, if that's what you want, fine. I will."

Saishi stood, taking off her glasses and pulling off the shirt that she had under her gi. Her cleavage now showed, revealing her considerable bust. She pulled off her bands as well, throwing them on the ground. Lastly, she took off her boots, stretching with her newfound freedom.

"Now" She said, clenching her fists. "Let's get this fight started."

She moved at a speed Goku didn't expect, landing a punch to Goku's face that sent her almost to the edge of the ring.

"Wow!" Goku exclaimed, jumping up. "That was awesome! Let's keep going!"

" _Damn, she's tough."_ Saishi thought. _"to think, I'm getting serious and she's still raring to go. Wait, is she wearing weighted clothing too? I hope not. If she is, she's definitely more than a match for me."_

Goku moved towards the center of the ring, jumping up, her tail to boost her. She charged Ki in her hand, letting gravity do the work as she rushed downward.

"Earth Shatter!" She yelled, punching for the ground. However, Saishi kicked her in the gut just before she landed. Goku landed, curled up in a ball.

Saishi stood over her, crossing her arms.

"I won't be beaten that easily." She smirked.

"Good." Goku said, grinning. "Cuz I won't either."

Goku began to spin, using her tail to sweep Saishi's legs out from under her, kicking her in the gut.

"you're definitely learning." Saishi said, kicking for Goku, who blocked it with her forearm. Goku grabbed Saishi's leg with quick reflexes and began to spin in a circle, holding tight as she continued getting faster and faster.

"What's she doing?" Bulma asked.

"She's doing her grapple." Chi-Chi said. "We like to use it to quickly launch into combos. I wonder what she's going to do with the combo."

Goku spun faster, releasing Saishi and moving quickly to land three blows on Saishi and knock her towards the edge. Saishi landed, standing up.

" _She's definitely strong."_ Saishi thought. _"those definitely hurt. I don't know how strong she actually is though. And, Chi-Chi is just as powerful as her. This is definitely a fight. I will definitely have to give it my all if I want to get out of this with a win."_

Saishi chuckled, panting slightly.

"You want to win that badly?" She asked. "You'll have to beat my all. Now, get ready for the real fight."

Saishi cupped her hands together as she concentrated her Ki into them. A small blue sphere began to form, growing in size as Saishi poured more energy into it.

Goku grinned, knowing exactly what she was doing and began doing the same with her own hands.

"You'd better hope you can beat this!" Saishi exclaimed, getting very hyped. "Because I'm going to blast you into next week if you don't!"

"Same to you!" Goku grinned.

"KAAAAAA!" they shouted, the balls of energy growing.

"oh my god!" the announcer shouted. "I didn't think we'd see it again, folks! Two more legendary Kamehamehas, the technique of Muten Roshi, used by these fighters! What a show!"

"MEEEEEE!" their bodies began to twitch slightly as the power flowed through them.

"What?!" Bulma exclaimed. "They can use the Kamehameha!"

"Yeah." Chi-Chi nodded. "I can use it too."

"What?!" Bulma exclaimed. "But, that technique was supposed to be Muten Roshi's move!"

"Master Saishi is his daughter." Chi-Chi explained. "That's why she knows it. Goku and I learned it from some books we found in her library."

"Wow.' Bulma said, amazed.

"HAAAAA!" the rubble from the arena began to shift and rise upward as the two gathered their energy.

"Looks like Goku's gonna end this her way." Chi-Chi chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.

"You see all those clothes Master Saishi took off?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yes." Bulma said. "When she took them off, her power level went up."

"They're weighted." Chi-Chi said. "Five hundred pounds."

"Wow." Bulma said. "That's impressive."

"Yep." Chi-Chi said. "But, Goku's still keeping up with her."

"I'm surprised." Bulma said. "Such a weight is an impressive feat to hold and she's still fighting Goku like that."

"MEEEEE!" The ground began to shake as the two fighters charged near the max.

"Goku's holding back as is she." Chi-Chi said.

"Really?" Bulma asked.

"Yep." Chi-Chi nodded. "Goku's also wearing weighted clothes. Five hundred pounds."

"What?!" Bulma exclaimed. "Her power level was five hundred when I checked! You mean that was with her both holding back and with weights on?!"

"Yes." Chi-Chi said, nodding once again. "I'm wearing the same. It is going to be a good fight."

"HAAAAA!" both yelled, firing their blasts both colliding in the middle, both beginning to be pushed back with the force.

The power expulsion was enough to cause a powerful wind that blew anyone but Chi-Chi and Bulma back into the wall. The collision caused a ball that moved back and forth with the combination of their attacks. They continued to yell, their power increasing. After they'd finished, they looked at each other, panting. The ball of energy detonated, throwing them both backwards as they bounced on the ground, landing dangerously close to the edge. The crowd was thrown backwards with the force as well, only Chi-Chi and Bulma not affected.

"Amazing!" The announcer yelled. "A brilliant Double Kamehameha! I wonder what else this fight has in store!"

"you're" Jackie said, chuckling. "Very good. You've taken to my training well. I like that."

"You too." Goku panted. "This is really fun."

"You really are something." Saishi smirked. "You and Chi-Chi both. You're gonna go far."

"You know it." Goku grinned. "Well, let's see if I can handle my master."

"Yes." Saishi said, taking her fighting position. "Let's."

The two fighters rushed forward once again, beginning to trade powerful blows with destructive force behind them. The stadium shook with their pure power. As the two of them began to fight, however, the arena began to crack further than it had in the fight with Chi-Chi and Goku.

Goku threw a punch at Saishi that knocked her over. Goku grinned, kicking her in the side, Saishi flying up in the air.

Goku pulled back for a punch, Saishi swinging around her leg to slam Goku's head, knocking her over. She flipped over, landing on the ground. As she landed, Goku swept her feet out from under her, knocking her to the ground with another kick.

The two of them stood up, both in fighting poses.

"Ready to fight for real?" Saishi asked, smirking at her apprentice.

"Yep." Goku grinned. "Lemme take off my clothes first."

"I hope you're referring to weighted clothing." Saishi said. Goku nodded, pulling off her wristbands and boots as well as the shirt she wore under her uniform and her boots. She tossed them on the ground, a notable thud being heard as well as the arena cracking slightly. The air became tense as the two of them began to get stronger.

"It's… incredible!" Bulma said, her eyes wide as her eye scanned the two of them, the numbers shown rising at an incredible rate. "Fifteen hundred… two thousand… three thousand… four thousand! They have a combined four thousand five hundred!"

"Is that good?" Chi-Chi asked.

"It's insane!" Bulma said. "humans don't need to be that powerful!"

"Looks like they are." Chi-Chi said.

"I'm not sure if we're ready for this kind of power." Bulma said.

"The air is tense as these two powerful warriors are gearing up to fight to the very end!" The announcer shouted. "Folks, this is gonna be a big one!"

"This is to see if you two have completed my training." Saishi clenched her fists. "We'll see just whether or not you can handle it."

"I'm ready.' Goku grinned, clenching her own fists. "Let's go!"

In less than the blink of an eye, they moved, Goku throwing a punch aimed for Saishi's face while Saishi aimed a punch for Goku's gut. Their punches collided with their targets with a force that shook the arena. The two of them continued throwing punches.

Goku swung her foot, catching Saishi's head and swinging around and throwing a punch that had the force of a piston behind it.

"Ring-outs aren't gonna count here." Goku said. "We're gonna finish this."

"Understood." Saishi said, nodding. The two rushed forward again, throwing punches that collided, the resulting shockwave sending parts of the arena flying, though leaving it mostly intact. They began trading rapid blows, blinking in and out of sight for brief periods, most of the time being invisible to everyone but Chi-Chi and Bulma. They watched, Chi-Chi smirking as Bulma was gasping in awe as the two moved at speeds that would kill normal people. The two were powerful in their own rights, Goku showing her ability to match Saishi and fight her. Bulma glanced at Chi-Chi, who was calculating the outcome herself. She figured Chi-Chi was as strong as Goku, but this powerful? What were they?!

Goku and Saishi moved back into the audience's sight long enough to fire Ki blasts at each other, disappearing the instant they'd finished.

"S-so fast!" Shen said, gasping in horror as he watched. "Wh-what are they?!"

"It would seem they're much more powerful than we anticipated." Tien, who had landed earlier and was recovering, said. "I have newfound respect for them."

"I definitely wanna see more." The small ghostly colored child next to Tien said. He was dressed in the same outfit as Tien and had the same colored eyes. "These guys are awesome!"

"Can you see them, Chaozu?" Tien asked.

"Yeah!" Chaozu said, nodding. "Just barely. They're so strong! I'm surprised you managed to do so much to the girl."

"She was wearing weighted clothing." Tien said. "I should have expected it. Turtle School is known for that. But, I think she'd be just as powerful as that Goku character. I mean, she only lost because of a ring-out."

"I know, right?" Chaozu said. "Well, we'll beat 'em next time! We'll get even stronger than them! Maybe I can even fight this time!"

"If you meet the age requirements." Tien said.

Goku kneed Saishi in the gut as Saishi kicked her leg. They began to rapidly throw punches, Goku headbutting Saishi. Saishi flipped backwards, slamming her foot into Goku's face. Goku flew into the stands, leaping up, the two of them leaping into the air. They fought, staying airborne almost as if they were flying. However, they started to fall as they continued to trade powerful blows and land them. The sheer force of their punches caused the arena to crack further as they continued to fight, neither showing any signs of giving up.

"It's amazing!" the announcer shouted. They're going so fast I can't even see what they're doing! So strong! How will this fight turn out!?"

"You want to end this with a bang?" Saishi said, punching Goku to the other side of the ring. "Then, let's end this!"

Saishi summoned power to her hands, Ki surrounding them as she clenched her fists. Goku grinned, calmly summoning Ki to her hands and body. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she stepped forward.

"This is for the match and you two's status!" Saishi shouted, charging up another Kamehameha, this one more powerful than the last. "Come at me with every bit of your power, Son Goku! Show me your strength! Beat my Kamehameha!"

The ball became larger than the last, Saishi's body becoming a little larger as she powered it up. Goku leapt in the air, using her tail to aid her. She was directly above Saishi, who aimed upwards, preparing her own attack.

"You want everything I've got!?" She shouted. "Then, take it! Dragon Fist!"

Saishi fired her Kamehameha, the beam large enough to swallow the previous two as well as Chi-Chi's. The beam raced towards Goku, the tailed girl focusing her own power to her fists.

Goku's body became surrounded by a dragon made purely out of Ki. It shot her downward at an incredible rate. The Ki dragon collided with the Kamehameha, the two energies sending out a shockwave that threatened to shake the arena to its knees. The two fighters poured their all into their attacks, yelling with their determination.

However, Goku began inching closer to Saishi, the distance between them only about twenty feet at this point. Goku kept pushing, Saishi firing her full payload into the blast.

However, it wasn't enough. Goku burst through it, slamming into Saishi with a punch that shattered the arena, pieces of it flying off into the air. The two of them were on the ground now, Goku standing over the nearly unconscious Saishi, panting heavily.

"You pass." Saishi chuckled, giving Goku a thumbs-up. "Now, go help your friend find those Dragon Balls."

"Dragon Balls?" Goku asked.

"She'll know." Saishi said, passing out.

"And, what an amazing performance by Son Goku and Jackie Chun!" The announcer shouted. "Though, it looks like our arena was destroyed in the process!"

"Sorry about that!" Goku laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head with a grin. "I guess we got carried away with that. That was so fun though!"

"Yeah, Goku!" Chi-Chi and Bulma shouted, cheering.

"Well, I better take her to get some sleep." Goku picked Saishi up and carried her into the med room.

"That was amazing!" Bulma shouted, her and Chi-Chi entering into the med room. "You guys are so awesome!"

"Thanks." Goku said, grinning. "We just train hard is all. We wanted to beat her and I guess this was when we would."

"You sure showed her the results of our training." Chi-Chi said, smiling.

"Yep." Goku said. "And, she even said we could help you look for those Dragon Ball things you're looking for."

"How'd she know what they were called?" Bulma asked.

"Dunno." Goku shrugged. "I guess she's seen 'em before."

Goku's stomach growled, the tailed girl looking down at it.

"I'm hungry." She said. "Let's eat when Master Saishi wakes up."

"Alright." Chi-Chi said, nodding. "We can do that."

"Yes!" Goku fist pumped, jumping into the air. "But, until she does, I'm gonna nap. Wake me up when she wakes up so we can eat."

Goku climbed up onto a beam hanging from the ceiling, her tail wrapping around it as she crossed her arms and legs, hanging upside down from it, falling asleep.

"How does she stand that?" Bulma asked. "That's gotta cause some head rush."

"No." Chi-Chi shrugged. "I don't think it does for her. She's done it as long as I've known her and even before."

"I guess it's her thing." Bulma said. "Some people have their quirks. But, there's something about her…"

"What?" Chi-Chi asked.

"She just doesn't seem human." Bulma said, shrugging. "I can't get a reading on her other than power level, which makes it seem like she's not human, but she looks human."

"I guess we will find out at some point." Chi-Chi said.

"Yeah." Bulma looked at the sleeping Goku.

 _Elsewhere_

The space emperor sat in his chair, sipping his wine, his evil smile evident as his right hand men stood on either side of him. The view in front of him gave him pure joy: the sight of a planet burning, the people on it screaming as they were extinguished in the fireball of power that destroyed the planet.

"Glorious." He said, his grip tightening slightly. "Wouldn't you agree, Zarbon?"

"It is, Lord Freeza." Zarbon, the green haired one on Freeza's left said.

"Dodoria." Freeza said licking his lips. "Set a course for planet Namek. I have some business to attend to regarding a certain… wish."

"Yes, Lord Freeza." Dodoria said, nodding as he turned to leave.

"Oh and Dodoria." Freeza said, sipping his wine once more. "Bring me Raditz. I wish to make an example to our other Saiyan soldier."

"Yes, Lord Freeza." Dodoria said, leaving the room.

"Something bothering you, Lord Freeza?" Zarbon asked.

"I have a premonition of sorts." Freeza said, chuckling. "I feel as if a Saiyan may get in her head to fight me. I wish to squash any notion of rebellion amongst those monkeys. Best make a good example, lest one of them get any ideas. Especially with that legend Vegeta keeps bringing up."

"Legend, Lord Freeza?" Zarbon asked.

"Just some story the Saiyan monkeys passed around." Freeza said, chuckling. "Nothing more than an old wives' tale."

"But" Freeza said, a very evil smile crossing his lips. "I do love breaking hope and proving old wives' tales false."

* * *

 _Next time on Dragon Ball F:_

-A warrior from another planet arrives to challenge the group in what could be a lethal engagement. Can our heroes hold their own against this warrior who seems to know Goku? Find out next time on Dragon Ball F.


	5. Vegeta's Arrival

Last time on Dragon Ball F:

 _Goku and Jackie stepped up to fight in the tournament, both ready. However, Jackie turned out to be Saishi, Goku and Chi-Chi's mentor and the battle ensued. Goku managed t take the win with a powerful Dragon Fist. Afterwards, they agreed to help Bulma hunt for the Dragon Balls. What happens next? Find out on Dragon Ball F!_

* * *

Chapter Four: Death of the Warriors?!: Introduction of the Saiyan Princess!

"I found it!" Goku shouted, jumping up and holding the orange sphere in her hand. "I found the Dragon Ball!"

"Really?!" Bulma exclaimed. "Awesome! How many stars?!"

"Three!" Goku called.

"Cool!" Bulma shouted. "Two more to go! I can't believe we only took a week to find this one."

"Alright!" Goku cheered, jumping down from the cliff and landing next to Bulma and Chi-Chi.

"You're good at that." Bulma said, amused.

"I've been doin' it for a while." Goku said. "It's really fun."

"I'll bet." Bulma nodded. "Well, let's head for the next one. It should be about several hundred miles north of here."

"Alright." Goku said. "Race ya, Chi-Chi!"

"You're on." Chi-Chi said smirking as she and Goku took off running, heading out of Bulma's sight in less than ten seconds.

"Those two are fast." Bulma said to herself, taking off after them, using her own impressive speed to reach her destination quickly.

 _A week later_

"Alright." She said, arriving. "It should be around here somewhere."

"I don't see it." Goku said. "Maybe it's up in the air again."

"no" Bulma looked around. "It's on the ground somewhere. The question is where…"

"Who the hell are you?!" a burly man asked from among the townspeople gathered around. "Do you work for Oolong?"

"Who's Oolong?" Goku asked. "Is he a bad guy?"

"You don't know who Oolong is?!" the burly man shouted. "You're really not from around here, are you?"

"Nope." Goku said, putting her hands behind her head. "We're lookin' for a little orange ball with stars on it."

"Really?" the man asked. "That's it?"

"Yep." Goku said, nodding. "That's it."

"Hmm…" the man said, thinking.

"If you defeat Oolong, we will give you what you seek." An older woman said, stepping out of the crowd. In her hand, she held a Dragon Ball, six stars on it.

"That's it!" Goku shouted, pointing.

"When you defeat Oolong, we will give this to you." The woman said.

"Alright." Goku said nodding. "We can do that. Where is he?"

"He comes by around this time, looking for a pretty young girl." The woman said as the clock struck one. The townspeople ran into their homes, locking the doors, leaving a single girl standing outside.

"How come you're not running?" Goku asked.

"I am to be the girl who is offered." The girl said quietly, bowing to the three. "I am Pochawompa."

"I'm Goku" Goku said, grinning. "This is Chi-Chi, my sister, and the cyborg is Bulma. Nice ta meet ya Poch… Pah… can I just call ya Pocha?"

"S-sure." Pochawompa said, giggling slightly. "A-are you really going to take on Oolong?"

"Yep." Goku nodded. "He sounds strong."

"E-everyone is scared of him." Pocha said. "He's taken many girls from the town. I am to be the next."

"I see." Bulma said. "Well, we'll take care of it."

Suddenly, a loud thud was heard as a large reptilian monster walked into the town, swinging his tail and roaring. Pocha trembled as the monster walked over to her.

"Are you Oolong?" Goku asked.

"I am!" the monster growled.

"then, I'm here to fight you!" Goku said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Don't make me laugh!" Oolong laughed, showing his teeth. "I'll grind you to dust. All three of you!"

"That's odd." Bulma said, scanning him. "His power level's only reading eighty."

Goku jumped forward, punching Oolong in the nose. The force of her blow sent Oolong flying into a wall, the giant reptile crashing right through it. Oolong stood up, angry, roaring powerfully at Goku.

"You won't do that again!" he shouted, rushing forward as he pulled back his arm to swipe at Goku. However the tailed girl grabbed his arm and punched him in the face hard enough to send him out of sight.

"How did you do that?!" Pocha exclaimed, awestruck by Goku's power.

"Training." Goku said, rolling her arm. "He was weaker than I thought. I wonder how the other girls he kidnapped are doing."

"She beat him?!" the same burly man from earlier exclaimed. "Everyone, that tailed kid beat Oolong!"

"Kid?" Goku pouted slightly. "I'm sixteen."

"Let it go, Goku." Chi-Chi said. "you saved a town."

"Yeah, but it was a two punch fight." Goku said. "I wanted a fight that would take all three of us to win."

"Well, you may get your wish soon." Chi-Chi said.

"Really?!" Goku asked, excited. "I can't wait!"

"I see." Chi-Chi said.

The people of the town rushed out and headed out towards what the three heard was Oolong's castle. The old woman walked up to them holding the Dragon Ball.

"Thank you." She said. "We can't repay you enough."

"It's alright." Goku said. "He was pretty weak. I'm surprised you guys hadn't taken him out."

"We had never thought of that." The woman said. "He was far to terrifying for us to think of taking him on."

"Well that doesn't seem very smart." Goku said. Bulma and Chi-Chi rolled their eyes.

"Well, here is your reward." The woman said, handing the Dragon Ball to Goku. "You have earned it."

"Alright!" Goku cheered. "Guys, we got the Dragon Ball!"

"Have good luck you three." Pocha said, waving as the three of them left, searching for the final Dragon Ball.

"Where is it?" Chi-Chi asked.

"It's that way." Bulma said, pointing in the direction the radar in her eye pointed her.

"Alright!" Goku shouted. "Let's go!"

The three of them set off at a more leisurely pace, getting there in shortly under two weeks with the aid of a motorcycle Bulma bought.

"This place is huge!" Goku shouted, looking at their destination. It was a huge castle that made the three look like dots by comparison.

"Let's see if this guy'll give us the Dragon Ball easily." Bulma said, walking up to the door and knocking.

The door was opened by a woman in a dark grey trench coat. She had black hair and dark green eyes. She had a pistol concealed in the trench coat which Bulma noticed.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"We're looking for an orange sphere with stars on it." Bulma said. "Have you seen such an object?"

"Potentially." The woman said. "Why do you seek it? Do you have other ones?"

"Six other ones." Goku said, looking at the castle still.

"Well then." The woman said, stepping aside. "Emperor Pilaf will see you now. He is the owner of the other one."

"Emperor?" Bulma asked as they entered the castle.

They arrived into a room that had a throne in it. In it was a short, imp like creature with blue skin and pointed ears. He wore an outfit with a kanji that said "Pilaf" on it. He wore a frilly collar and he glared with his gold colored eyes.

"So" he said, a sinister looking smile on his face. "You are the possessors of the other Dragon Balls, eh? Well, I thank you for doing my dirty work."

"Your dirty work?" Bulma asked. "We did this so we could get our own wish."

"Fools!" Pilaf shouted, pulling a rope that opened a trapdoor under the three, the three falling down into the pit. "You will hand over the Dragon Balls now!"

"Oooowwww." Goku whined, rubbing her head. "That one hurt."

"you're not helping." Bulma rolled her eyes. "We need to get out of here."

"Can we jump out?" Goku asked, standing up and taking a leap, her tail helping to propel her upward. She had just barely reached the top when the trapdoor slammed shut. Pilaf's face appeared on a screen in front of them.

"Hand the balls over and you won't get hurt!" He shouted.

"Never!" Bulma shouted. "Goku, use a Ki blast to blow a hole in the trapdoor!"

"Got it!" Goku shouted, doing so. Goku leapt up, Chi-Chi leaping up holding Bulma. They barely made the distance, landing just outside of the trapdoor.

"H-how did you do that?!" Pilaf shouted, afraid of the two.

"We jumped." Goku said.

"Wh-what are you, an alien?!" Pilaf shouted.

"I dunno." Goku shrugged.

"Wait, I know them." The woman said. "They're the third and first place fighters of the Tenkaichi Budokai."

"What?!" Pilaf shouted. "That crazy strong kid that broke the stage?! That's her?!"

"Yes." The woman said.

"H-here!" Pilaf shouted, throwing the Dragon Ball at them. "Take it! I don't want it! Just leave!"

"Okay." Goku said, the three of them leaving.

"That was intimidating." The woman said.

"And, that was when she was calm." Pilaf said, gripping his heart. "I don't want to know what she can do when she's angry."

 _With the three heroines_

"Yeah!" Goku fist pumped, her tail waving excitedly. "We got all of the Dragon Balls!"

"That's great!" Chi-Chi said, grinning.

"Yep." Bulma said, nodding. "Now we just need a member of the Dragon Clan and we can make a wish."

"Dragon Clan?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I'm not sure about it.' Bulma said thinking. "Maybe it has something to do with the Dragon Balls' creation?"

"Well, let's find 'em." Goku said. "What are you gonna wish for, Bulma?"

"A mountain of strawberries." Bulma said.

"Awesome!" Goku said. "Can I help eat it?"

"Sure." Bulma laughed. "Just save some for me."

"Alright." Goku said. "But, if I'm really hungry, I can't make promises."

"Fair enough." Bulma said. "So, the problem is, this thing can only track the Dragon Balls and general power levels. I can't attune it to specific power levels, especially if I don't know what they are."

"So, we just look around until we find someone?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, I—" Bulma said, freezing, her eyes widening.

"What?" Chi-Chi asked.

"There's a huge power level coming." Bulma said.

"I feel it." Goku said. "That's huge. Even huger than mine."

"I know." Bulma said.

"What is that?!" Chi-Chi asked. "It feels… evil sort of."

"Let's go find out." Goku said, the three of them running to the source of the power level.

"Where could it be?" Bulma asked as they looked around, nothing in sight.

"Could it be invisible?" Goku asked.

"No." Bulma said, thinking. "But, maybe…"

Bulma looked up to see a small object. Using her cyborg enhancements, she saw what it was.

"It's a pod." Bulma said. "There's someone inside. Let's wait until it lands to see who it is."

"Alright." Goku and Chi-Chi said, nodding.

"What's the power level?" Goku asked.

"It's" Bulma said, using her Scouter eye to scan the person that had emerged. She gasped, her eyes widening as a little fear overtook her. "It's over nine thousand!"

"Nine thousand?!" Goku exclaimed. "Wait, is that big?"

"your power level is around twenty five hundred." Bulma said. "That's certainly a problem."

The pod crashed nearby them, causing a huge crater. The three walked over to the pod, peeking over the edge of the crater to see if the pod would open. When it did, the person inside stepped out.

The person inside was about five inches shorter than Goku, but she was decently larger than the three in terms of muscle tone. She wore a dark blue, sleeveless, form fitting outfit that seemed to be like spandex or some similar material. It went down into her boots, fitting tightly to her skin. There was a chest plate that was dark grey in color and had golden straps going over her shoulders. She wore white gloves that went a third of the way up her wrists. She wore boots that were the same color as the gloves, but went halfway up her shins. She had hair the same shade as Goku's but it was spikier and stood straight up. Her eyes were also the same color as Goku's, but they were colder, harder, seemingly empty and emotionless. On the side of her face, she wore a large object that looked like half of a set of headphones that had a red visor that went over her eye. However, the thing that stood out the most was her tail, which was beside her as she walked, waving slightly.

"She's got a tail." Goku whispered, looking at her own, her eyes widening.

The woman looked out at the planet, looking around. It was at that point she noticed the presence of the three. She turned to them, looking up.

"Come out." She said, her voice deep and commanding. "I won't hesitate to destroy you if you don't."

"Her power is huge." Chi-Chi said. "I can feel it. It's incredible."

The woman flew up to where the three were, hovering above them.

"Seems you three seem to know my strength." She smirked evilly. "That is a bit of a problem for me. I'll have to take care of you."

"You're strong!" Goku shouted. "But, I won't let you hurt anyone!"

The woman glanced at Goku, noticing her hair and tail.

"Kakarot?" She asked, Goku looking confused. "Is that you?"

"Who's Kakarot?" Goku asked. "My name's Goku."

"you seriously don't remember your proud heritage!?" the woman yelled, nearly outraged. "You don't remember being born to the proud Saiyan race?!"

"What's a Saiyan?" Goku asked.

"What you are!" The woman shouted, angry at this point. "Your tail is proof of that as is your hair! You look like a female version of your father!"

"My… father?" Goku asked as she dropped to the ground, clutching her throbbing head in pain, images flashing in her mind, images of a man who resembled her and another person, a woman, who placed her in some sort of cushion and sent her off somewhere.

"you are a proud member of the Saiyan race!" The woman said, clenching a fist. "A race of warriors with limitless potential. You were sent here to wreak havoc on this planet, but it seems you have failed to do even that! You are a disgrace to the Saiyans! You will come with me to be properly trained!"

"What?" Goku asked. "I don't wanna leave the planet."

"You ingrate!" the woman shouted. "You dare refuse orders from your princess?!"

"Princess?" Goku asked. "You're a princess?"

"Insolent fool!" the woman shouted, moving faster than any of them could have seen coming and kicking Goku through a tree a hundred yards back. "You do not recognize your princess, princess Vegeta!? I'll teach you the proper respect you best show, lest you end up dying!"

Goku got up, bloodied, clutching her arm.

"She did that with one kick." Chi-Chi whispered in horror. "What kind of monster is she?"

"The kind I wouldn't want to mess with." Bulma said.

"Listen" Goku said, panting. "I don't know who you are and I probably should. But, I hit my head years ago and that caused some memory problems. You say you're my princess, but I don't remember anything before the accident."

"Foolish simpleton!" Vegeta shouted, slamming her fist into Goku's stomach, cracking several ribs. Goku coughed out blood and dropped to her knees. Vegeta then picked Goku up by her throat, squeezing. Goku choked and coughed, trying to get air into her lungs, but to no avail.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi shouted, moving towards her to attack Vegeta. However, Vegeta turned and roundhouse kicked her, knocking her to the ground and nearly breaking her neck.

"Chi-Chi!" Goku shouted, her eyes widening as she saw what happened.

"Now, Kakarot" Vegeta said, glaring at the tailed girl. "We're going to have us a little chat. And, we're going to go back and take out everyone on this planet."

"No!" Goku shouted in near unbridled anger, swinging her foot around and kicking Vegeta in the side of her head, causing her to release her. Goku swung her fists at Vegeta, repeatedly slamming them into Vegeta's face as hard as she could, yelling in anger. Vegeta's head was repeatedly thrown by the force, the Saiyan princess stepping back from each blow as Goku continued to slam her fists into her face.

After about thirty seconds, Vegeta grabbed Goku's fists, yanking her forward and slamming her head into Goku's, the force sending Goku flying.

Goku landed near Bulma whose eyes were closed, the cyborg concentrating.

"What are you doing?" Goku asked.

"I'm charging an attack." Bulma said, keeping her eyes closed. "I need five minutes. Can you keep her occupied while I do so? Also, make sure she doesn't dodge. I'll only have the ability to do one shot."

"Got it." Goku said, giving a powerful yell as she threw of her weighted clothing, powering up further. She rushed after Vegeta, charging Ki into her hand as she pulled it back for a powerful blow.

"Shotgun Punch!" Goku shouted, throwing the punch into Vegeta's chest. However, Vegeta put her hands in front of the punch, catching it. The pulse of the Ki shot straight through her, causing her to slide backwards. Goku rushed forward, throwing hard and fast punches. However, all of them were either dodged or blocked by Vegeta, the Saiyan princess punching Goku in the face after a bit.

Goku flew backwards bouncing on the ground. However, it was at this point that Chi-Chi stood up, taking her fighting stance shakily and panting heavily.

"You're" She said, growling slightly. "Not going to hurt anyone else."

"Oh please." Vegeta said, chuckling as she stepped towards Chi-Chi. "you are nowhere near my level of power. I will destroy the both of you if I have to. But, Kakarot is either joining me or she'll die."

"No" Goku said, her Ki charged into her hands. "I won't go anywhere with you! Kamehameha!"

The powerful beam of energy shot forward from Goku's hands as she yelled in determination. The beam struck Vegeta directly, engulfing her. However, the Saiyan princess made no move to dodge the blast as it struck her. An explosion of dirt and Ki resulted, smoke billowing from the area where the beam struck Vegeta.

When Goku had emptied her Ki reserves, she looked, panting heavily, sweat pouring off of her. She looked to see if she'd beaten the Saiyan princess. However, as the smoke cleared, not only was Vegeta not dead, she was still standing.

"If that's the best you've got, Kakarot" She said. "You'll never beat me."

Goku's eyes widened in fear as she stepped backwards. Chi-Chi rushed forward to deliver a kick to Vegeta's neck. This did nothing besides piss Vegeta off, causing the warrior to grab Chi-Chi's leg and punch it, breaking it.

Chi-Chi cried out in pain, Vegeta kicking her into a tree.

"Chi-Chi!" Goku shouted, rushing over to her. She saw Chi-Chi's leg was bent at a horrible angle.

"Goku, I'm ready!" Bulma said, opening her eyes, which glowed green. "Keep her still!"

"What?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Bulma's got a strong attack she's going to use to fight her." Goku said. "But if Vegeta moves, we're dead."

"Let's keep her still then." Chi-Chi said Goku nodding.

"But, you're injured." Goku said.

"I can still do this." Chi-Chi said. "It's our only chance."

"A-alright." Goku said. "Let's do it then."

"Right." Chi-Chi said, Goku helping her stand up. The two of them glared at Vegeta Goku lunging for the Saiyan princess. Vegeta caught her by the neck, squeezing once again. However, Chi-Chi lunged from behind, catching Vegeta in a full nelson, holding tight.

"what?!" Vegeta exclaimed. "How did you—?!"

"Bulma! Now!" Goku shouted.

"But, you guys are-" Bulma said.

"We may never get another chance!" Goku shouted. "Do it! We're both on our last legs! We don't have much more in us!"

"Alright." Bulma said, nodding as she began using her attack. She held her hands out, her palms opening and revealing a sort of blaster in them. She charged her energy a green ball forming in the blaster. As Vegeta struggled with Goku and Chi-Chi, she didn't notice Bulma fire the blast.

The blast rushed for Vegeta, the Saiyan princess noticing it at the last second. The blast hit her, exploding with a blast that engulfed a football field's length.

Bulma panted heavily, the loss of energy getting to her. She looked where the three had been standing, shock and horror engulfing her face as she saw what had happened.

Goku and Chi-Chi were both on the ground, unconscious and badly damaged from the blast. Vegeta was hurt, but not enough for her to be too hurt. The only real sign of damage was the red visor object had been broken. Vegeta was also bloody, panting from her encounter.

"You bitch!" She shouted. "I'll make you pay for that!"

Bulma stepped back, her eyes widening as Vegeta stepped forward, her eyes glancing towards the broken object.

"Impressive, human." She said. "You've managed to destroy my scouter. Unfortunately for you, it's the last thing you'll do."

Bulma got into a battle stance, still panting. Vegeta stepped up to her, back handing her.

"You are fortunate I am too injured to do anything more than that." She said. "Else, you would be dust. I will return when I am recovered and I will destroy you."

Vegeta returned to her ship, collapsing into it, the hatch closing.

"How?" She asked herself as the ship took off, leaving Earth behind. "How did that earth woman do that to me? It seems her power could be dangerous. Something that could be useful. She managed to destroy my scouter. That is impressive in and of itself. However, I am required to get to Namek. Those objects were Namekian, so I figure I can use those to gain immortality… I'll tear that bastard to shreds for what he did!"

 _With Bulma_

The cyborg ran over to her friends, quickly shaking them.

"Come on guys" She said, panicking. "Wake up!"

"Bulma" Chi-Chi's voice came in a whisper.

"What is it, Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked, panicked.

"Tell Saishi" Bulma coughed up blood. "That we're not coming back…"

Chi-Chi closed her eyes, both her and Goku passing into the next world. Bulma just sat there, tears coming to her eyes as she grabbed her friends, carrying them back to Saishi's home, Kame House.

Saishi opened the door, gasping at the sight of her pupils.

"Wh-what happened?" She asked. Bulma explained the situation, Saishi clenching a fist.

"Maybe we can use those Dragon Balls to wish them back." She said.

"We need something known as a Dragon Clan member." Bulma said. "I don't know what that is."

"It would be a resident of the planet Namek." Baba said, appearing, startling both Saishi and Bulma.

"Stop doing that!" Saishi yelled.

"Namek?" Bulma asked. "What is that?"

"It's a planet far away." Baba said. "You'll need to build a ship to travel there. I will give you the coordinates."

Once she'd recorded the coordinates, Bulma nodded, preparing a mental list.

"I've got it." She said. "I can have a ship ready in two weeks that can get us there in a month."

"Good for you." Baba said. "Now, I require those bodies."

"What?" Saishi asked. "Why?"

"They will be needed." Baba said. "I am taking them to Otherworld."

"A-alright." Saishi said, sighing. "Be careful with them."

"I will, don't worry." Baba said, rolling her eyes as Bulma gently handed her the bodies of Goku and Chi-Chi.

"Good luck." Baba said, disappearing.

"We need to prepare to go." Saishi said.

"right." Bulma nodded. "There's a few things I can look into, that I've developed."

"What?" Saishi asked.

"Come with me." Bulma said.

 _With Baba_

The fortune teller appeared before the large red ogre, holding the bodies.

"You brought them?" he asked her.

"Yes." Baba said. "You planning to send them to North Kai?"

"Yes." He said, snapping his fingers as the wounds of the bodies were removed. The two of them woke up, gasping for breath.

"Wh-where are we?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Hey, you're that old lady with the big ball!" Goku said, pointing at Baba.

"You're in Otherworld." The ogre said. "I am King Yemma. You two have died and thus were brought here. However, you are needed elsewhere. You two are to travel down Snake Way to receive training from North Kai."

"Fight training?" Goku asked, her tail and ears perking up.

"Yes, fight training." Yemma said, nodding.

"which way?" Goku asked, jumping up on the desk, the other attendants gasping.

"That way." Yemma pointed with his thumb.

"Come on, Chi-Chi!" Goku exclaimed, pulling Chi-Chi the way Yemma had pointed. "Let's go!"

"Those two will need all the training they can get." Baba said.

 _Later_

"Where are we?" Saishi asked.

"my basement." Bulma said. "I develop my best stuff down here."

"Is this where the ship would be?" Saishi asked.

"Where I'd build it, yes." Bulma nodded. "I'm here to check on one thing first. We may need it."

Bulma led Saishi over to a large tube filled with green liquid. Inside was a human looking body with long, spiky black hair tied in a ponytail who was wearing nothing but a small pair of trunks. The body looked to be eleven years of age and muscular. Characteristics of both Goku and Chi-Chi could be seen throughout the body, despite it being male. A monkey like tail emerged from behind him, waving in the movement of the liquid.

"What is that?" Saishi asked.

"It's an android. I got the plans from an associate of my father's, Dr. Gero." Bulma crossed her arms. "I incorporated Goku and Chi-Chi's DNA into the body, with their permission of course, as well as my own. It's still an imperfect model, as most androids are. I will probably need some different DNA samples to hold it together and keep it stable."

"What is the purpose of it?" Saishi asked.

"Well, he is sort of like another line of defense." Bulma said. "My sister's in the Galactic Patrol and she said that there were things that could see Earth as a target. So, I built Gohan here."

"Gohan?" Saishi asked.

"Goku suggested it." Bulma shrugged.

"Huh." Saishi said. "Is he ready?"

"I don't think so." Bulma said. "There's still a few bugs to work out. Gotta make sure the cells align correctly and such. Now, we're going to work on the ship and upgrading me."

"Upgrading you?" Saishi asked.

"Yes." Bulma said. "While I can get stronger through training, I still would need upgrades to help me attain even greater power."

"Well, I can help train you." Saishi said.

"I hope so." Bulma said. "I also wanted you to accompany me."

"Of course." Saishi nodded. "After all, they are my students. Let's go get them back and make that Vegeta bitch pay."

* * *

Next time on Dragon Ball F:

 _Goku and Chi-Chi travel down Snake Way to reach North Kai and train under him. Meanwhile, Bulma and Saishi are working on the spaceship to take them to Namek. HOwever, as they arrive on Namek, they're greeted with less than pleasant results._ _What will happen to our heroes? find out next time on Dragon Ball F!_


	6. Arrival on Namek

_Last time on Dragon Ball F, Goku, Chi-Chi, and Bulma were on a quest to search for the seven Dragon Balls to get a wish. Upon finding the seven Dragon Balls, however, they realized one piece to the puzzle was missing: the Dragon Clan member. But, before they could begin their search, they were interrupted by a pod crashing to the ground. Inside of the pod was none other than the Saiyan princess, Vegeta, who revealed that Goku was a Saiyan just like her. But, instead of a discussion, Vegeta decided to forcefully try to take Goku back to destroy Earth and another planet. Goku, Chi-Chi, and Bulma fought the Saiyan, but she overwhelmed them, taking them down easily. In a last ditch effort, Bulma unleashed a powerful attack that killed Goku and Chi-Chi, who sacrificed themselves to stop Vegeta. But, Vegeta proved to be too strong and survived. She left, however, leaving Saishi and Bulma to grieve the deaths of Goku and Chi-Chi. But, Saishi's aunt Baba told them that they could travel to Namek to wish them back with one of their Dragon Clan members. Building a ship, Bulma and Saishi left. Gou and Chi-Chi, however, had a different fate in store. Find out what on Dragon Ball F!_

* * *

Chapter Five: Arrival on Namek: Foes Stronger than Vegeta?!

"This road is really long!" Goku said, her and Chi-Chi running down the long and winding Snake Way.

"Yeah." Chi-Chi said. "It's too bad our flying ran out back there. And we'd just mastered it too."

"I guess we can just run for now." Goku said. "There should be something up a head from what that one guy said."

"He did?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Something about a princess' palace." Goku shrugged. "Maybe there's eats there."

"You're definitely the same as when we were alive." Chi-Chi chuckled.

"Yep." Goku grinned. "But, I do wanna train and get stronger. We have to beat Vegeta so we can help the others."

"Yeah." Chi-Chi said, nodding. "Let's hurry though."

"Yeah!" Goku shouted, the two of them running as fast as they could.

 _With Bulma and Saishi_

The two were inside the ship Bulma had managed to throw together in less than a week. Bulma had taken off as soon as she'd finished it, the powerful ship soaring through the skies.

"How long until we reach Namek?" Saishi asked.

"About a month." Bulma said. "that should give us time to train."

"That works for me." Saishi said. "Do those upgrades of yours assist you in fighting powerfully?"

"Yes." Bulma nodded. "I've upgraded myself to have an 'overdrive' component."

"What's that?" Saishi asked.

"Basically" Bulma said. "I can power up massively for a short time using my remaining power supply and fight a much more powerful fight."

"Would that kill you?" Saishi asked.

"No." Bulma said, shaking her head. "My power only affects my cybernetic enhancements. I'd be simply as strong as a human, maybe something more. It's hard to determine since I've never had to do it before."

"I understand." Saishi said, nodding. "We shall train. Are you able to handle the strain of such a technique?"

"I can." Bulma said, nodding. "But, it's the recharge that's the problem. Once I use my power supply, if I don't recharge using some sort of external energy, it would take around six hours for it to return to fighting capacity, which isn't my full power. While I won't die or become inactive, it can be the end of a fight one way or another."

"I understand." Saishi said, nodding. "Well, let's train. Show me your best technique."

"I don't think so." Bulma shook her head. "That's what killed Goku and Chi-Chi in the first place."

"Oh." Saishi said, thinking. "Well, let's just spar then."

"Works for me." Bulma said, the two beginning their spar, trading blows.

 _With Goku and Chi-Chi—two weeks later_

"Finally!" Goku said, her and Chi-Chi seeing what looked like the tail of a snake. "We made it!"

"And none too soon." Chi-Chi said, panting as she looked at it. "It's been three weeks of almost non-stop running."

"Yeah." Goku said. "Well, let's find North Kai's planet. It should be around here somewhere."

"Uh Goku." Chi-Chi said, pointing upwards. Her gaze was fixed on a small green planet that was around half a mile away from them.

"Woah!" Goku exclaimed, looking up. "There's a planet up there! Do you think it's North Kai's planet!?"

"Only one way to find out." Chi-Chi said. "Do you think we can get up there?"

"We can jump!" Goku said, crouching down to jump, using her tail to push off as she grabbed Chi-Chi, both of them soaring up towards the planet, Goku pushing forward with some of her Ki reserves, Chi-Chi doing the same. They rushed towards it, suddenly feeling a pull from the planet rip them towards it, slamming them into the ground. There were two sizable holes in the shape of their bodies as they stood up shakily.

"what's with this planet?" Goku asked. "It's really heavy here."

"Yeah." Chi-Chi said. "Maybe the gravity is stronger here?"

"Well, where's North Kai?" Goku asked, the two walking sluggishly and heavily towards a tree that was growing nearby the house they'd crashed near.

"Ooh, fruit!" Goku said, licking her lips. "Chi-Chi, let's get some!"

"Can we climb it with this strong gravity?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I'm gonna try!" Goku said, jumping, surprisingly high to grab a fruit. However, the fruit dragged her down, causing her to crash into the ground.

"I got it!" Goku exclaimed, holding it up. She then took a bite, licking her lips as she held it out to Chi-Chi.

"Thanks." Chi-Chi said, taking a bite on the other side. "Man, that hits the spot! I haven't eaten in three weeks!"

"Me either!" Goku said. "I feel so much stronger now!"

"Same." Chi-Chi said. "Well, let's go find North Kai."

"Yeah." Goku stood up, walking with Chi-Chi to find the Kai. They then came upon a brown monkey that was there.

"Hey, are you North Kai?" Goku asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's not." Chi-Chi said. The monkey, as if to confirm this, pointed to the house behind them, a fat blue being in a ceremonial outfit with two antennae on his head walking out of it.

"Well, hello." He said, his voice sounding as if someone was holding their nose as they spoke. "What brings you to my humble planet? I wish you'd let me know in advance. I was going to make food, but I didn't know if I should _planet_."

At this, he burst out laughing, doubling over.

"I don't get it." Goku said, scratching her head.

"It's a pun, Goku." Chi-Chi said.

"Huh?" Goku asked.

"Not one for jokes, is she?" the blue being asked.

"She just doesn't get them." Chi-Chi said.

"Well, alright then." The being said. "What brings you to my planet?"

"We're looking for North Kai." Goku said. "You know where he is?"

"That would be me." The being said. "You two must be pretty strong to survive the strong gravity and even stand."

"Well, we do train." Chi-Chi said.

"Even so" North Kai said. "This is ten times Earth's gravity. You two should be pancakes or at least unable to move."

"I did notice it was stronger." Goku said. "Made a couple a holes in the ground when we fell."

"Hmm." North Kai said, thinking. "Jump as high as you can in the air."

Both were confused, deciding to jump anyway. They both jumped a decently high distance.

"That's impressive." North Kai said. "I didn't think you two were capable of such a feat. You two must be pretty strong."

"I bet I could jump even higher if I took off my weighted clothes." Goku said, throwing them off and jumping three times as high as she did previously. North Kai's jaw dropped as Chi-Chi did the same thing, reaching above Goku.

"Woah!" North Kai exclaimed. "She's strong too!"

"Well" Goku asked, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet with excitement as she put back on her weighted clothing. Her tail was swishing back and forth as she almost squealed with the excitement. "Can we train with you?"

"I suppose you could train with me." North Kai said. "But, first, I must ask one thing: how did you two end up here?"

"We died." Goku said, shrugging with a grin.

"What was your cause of death?" North Kai asked.

"We were fighting this Sai… Saiya… Saiyajin… named Vegeta." Goku said, struggling with the new word she'd only heard once. "And, we died."

"Saiyajin?" North Kai asked. "Do you mean Saiyan?"

"Yeah!" Goku nodded. "that's the one!"

"I see." North Kai said. "That makes sense now. Wait, Saiyan named Vegeta?!"

"Yeah." Chi-Chi said. "Said Goku was a Saiyan and tried to take her with her wherever she was heading."

"This is bad!" North Kai said. "If Vegeta's on Earth, then she could have destroyed it by now!"

"No" Goku said. "She left. Said she was headed somewhere. Our friend Bulma was looking for the Dragon Balls with us and we realized that we needed a Dragon Clan member or something."

"Yes." North Kai said. "The Namekians are the creators of the Dragon Balls and one of their clans is known as a Dragon Clan. This clan has the power to activate the Dragon Balls."

"I think Bulma said she was going to go to space." Chi-Chi said. "She mentioned something about the Dragon Balls being alien."

"They are." North Kai said. "I'll see how they are faring."

North Kai focused his power and his antennae stood straight up, pointing towards a direction.

"I can see them." He said. "they are becoming very strong. You two better watch out or they'll surpass you. Though, I am curious as to how Namek is faring as well."

North Kai focused, his antennae shifting a little to face more to his left. He took on a thoughtful expression, looking around for signs of life. As he did, his expression changed from concentration to horror as he stepped back, his breathing rapid as he began to sweat.

"F-f-f-f" he said, his voice then becoming a whisper. "Freeza."

"you okay, North Kai?" Goku asked.

"I-it can't be" North Kai said, Goku shaking him a little.

"Hey!" she shouted. "What's wrong? You're actin' all weird! You see somethin' bad?"

"Freeza." North Kai said, regaining his composure. "I saw that Freeza is on that planet."

"Who's Freeza?" Goku asked.

"You don't know who Freeza is?!" North Kai exclaimed. "Are you serious?!"

"Yeah." Goku said, nodding.

"I haven't either." Chi-Chi said.

"You're from Earth, correct?" North Kai asked.

"Yes." Chi-Chi nodded. "why?"

"that makes sense." North Kai looked thoughtful. "They usually aren't the most up to date… well, basically, Freeza is the most evil being in the galaxy, a tyrant more ruthless than any other. He has conquered hundreds of planets, ruling them with his radical tyranny along with the rest of his family ruling in other Quadrants. None of us Quadrant Kai can face him so we're stuck with letting him continue on and reign in his tyranny. And, now he's going to Namek where he could find the Dragon Balls. He could wish for something deadly like immortality! If that happens, no one in the universe could stop him!"

"Oh no!" Goku exclaimed. "Bulma and Master Saishi are headed right for Namek! They're gonna have to encounter him!"

"Oh dear." North Kai said. "That's a problem. Well, you can contact them if you want. Just touch my back and I'll contact them telepathically."

"What's that mean?" Goku asked.

"It means I talk to their minds." North Kai said. Goku and Chi-Chi put their hands on North Kai's back as his antennae moved to point towards where Saishi and Bulma were.

"There." He said. "I have reached them. You may talk now."

"Got it." Goku said, nodding. "Hey, Bulma!"

 _With Bulma and Saishi_

" _Hey Bulma!"_ Goku's voice came to Bulma and Saishi. _"Master Saishi!"_

"Goku?" They both asked, shocked and surprised. "Where are you?! You're supposed to be dead!"

" _We are."_ Chi-Chi spoke. _"We're training with North Kai. But, we have to warn you about going to Namek!"_

"What's wrong with Namek?" Bulma asked.

" _There's a really bad guy there!"_ Goku said. _"He's too strong for you to fight!"_

"We have no choice but to go there." Bulma said. "We need to refuel and Namek's the closest place around here. We'll stop, refuel and get the hell out."

" _Alright."_ Chi-Chi said. _"Stay safe."_

"We will." Saishi said, nodding as North Kai disconnected the psychic connection.

"A real bad guy?" Bulma asked.

"If Goku's nervous about us fighting him, then it must be serious."

"Yeah." Bulma said. "If we get the chance, we can ask the native Namekians about it. We still have to refuel and get a Dragon Clan member and I'm not about to be deterred."

"You're not easily convinced to turn back, are you?" Saishi asked.

"Nope." Bulma smirked. "It's my best quality."

"Whatever." Saishi rolled her eyes. "Just don't get us killed with it."

 _With Goku, Chi-Chi, and North Kai_

"Now" North Kai said. "Since you are most likely going to have to go to Namek, I will train you two. I guarantee I will not make you as strong as Freeza, but I can give you some techniques to hold your own against him."

"Alright!" Goku said, getting excited. "We're gonna get really strong!"

"Yes." North Kai said. "You are. Now, let us go over the standard training so that you will be able to handle the gravity with no problems."

"Even with our weights?" Goku asked.

"Yes." North Kai nodded. "You will be able to fight with even the weights on. But, with these techniques, you will be much more powerful and will definitely be able to hold your own against Freeza's men at least."

"Alright!" Goku fist pumped, grinning as Chi-Chi felt her own excitement growing as she prepared to train with her sister. The two flexed, ready for whatever North Kai had to throw at them.

"Okay" North Kai said. "The first thing to do is get you two used to the gravity. Now, I want you to chase Bubbles the monkey here until you can catch him."

"Alright!" Goku said, diving for Bubbles, who dodged barely.

" _so fast, even under this gravity."_ North Kai thought. _"Perhaps they can be the ones…"_

 _Two weeks later—with Bulma and Saishi_

"Wow!" Bulma said as the ship touched down on the bluish green planet. "It's so pretty!"

"We don't have time to admire the scenery." Saishi said. "We have to get the Dragon Clan member before we run into this Freeza bastard."

"right." Bulma nodded. "But, our upgrades and training should help us if we run into anyone strong."

"Hopefully." Saishi said, her expression turning to confusion as she saw Bulma look up with a panicked expression on her face. "what?"

"Th-that's the same pod Vegeta came to Earth in." Bulma said, pointing up to direct Saishi to the pod that was falling to the ground.

"Such power." Saishi said, sensing it. "No wonder Goku and Chi-Chi were defeated. We'd better hurry if we want to make it to the Dragon Clan member before Freeza or Vegeta does."

"Right." Bulma nodded, the two of them running away from the ship.

"Did you lower your power level?" Saishi asked. "I can't sense yours."

"Which is good." Bulma said. "It might mean they can't either."

"Halt, trespassers!" a voice shouted as two alien looking creatures dressed in similar clothing to Vegeta dropped out of the sky in front of them, holding blasters. One had a device on her face similar to the one Vegeta had, except theirs were green. "You are trespassing on the land that now belongs to Lord Freeza! Surrender or else!"

"Such small power levels." The other alien spoke. "Only five hundred."

"Speak for yourselves." Saishi smirked, her and Bulma powering up to full.

 _Elsewhere_

"Huh?" Zarbon's eyes widened as he looked at the reading on his scouter. "What's this?"

"Seeing something, Zarbon?" Dodoria asked.

"there's a significant power level, Lord Freeza!" Zarbon shouted to the creature in front of him, who was sitting in his floating chair.

"I'll be with you in a minute." Freeza said, getting out of his chair and holding the elder Namekian by his throat. "Now, Namek, I want you to tell me where you have the Dragon Balls. My men have already dealt with the other villages and they didn't have any such things. Now, tell me or I will show you exactly why I am the true power in this universe."

"Your evil ways will never succeed." The Namekian said, coughing out his purple blood onto Freeza. "We will never surrender to evil like you."

"You know" Freeza smirked evilly. "I usually don't get my hands dirty, but I had to for this one occasion. Now, tell me or I'll give my men permission to slaughter every single last one of your children and compatriots."

"You wouldn't dare!" The Namekian choked out.

"Wouldn't I?" Freeza chuckled. "Dodoria."

"Yes, Lord Freeza." Dodoria said, walking forward and grabbing one of the other Namekians that was nearby, looking directly at Dodoria with hatred in his eyes. Dodoria held his head in his massive hand, chuckling at the look of the Namekian.

"You don't scare us." The Namekian said, growling slightly.

"Too bad." Dodoria said, squeezing his head until it popped like a grape, his purple blood exploding out of him. "Woulda made ya live longer."

 _With Saishi and Bulma_

"T-twenty thousand!" the soldier with the scouter shouted, taking a step back. "That's impossible! That's forty times what they were earlier!"

"It doesn't matter!" The other one said. "There's no way! That thing's gotta be busted!"

"You're right!" the first shouted. "Let's get 'em!"

The two soldiers rushed at the two earthlings, firing their blasters at them. Saishi and Bulma made quick movements, dodging them and rushing in for counter attacks. Saishi kicked the soldier with the scouter in the face, firing a Ki blast through his chest. Bulma kneed the other through the stomach, breaking his neck.

"Surprised you took to killing so quickly." Saishi said, impressed.

"Had to." Bulma said. "Training was tough. Where'd you learn to kill?"

"The Red Ribbon Army." Saishi said emotionlessly.

"What?!" Bulma exclaimed.

"They killed my father." Saishi said. "I tried to take my revenge, but I failed, despite gaining a killer's instinct. It was Goku and Chi-Chi that ultimately stopped them."

"Those two took out the Red Ribbon Army?!" Bulma exclaimed. "No wonder they were capable of winning the tournament. They're monsters!"

"Truly." Saishi said, chuckling. "I'm just glad they're on our side."

"Now what?" Bulma asked.

"We head towards the power levels I'm sensing." Saishi said. "Especially that big one. I hope that's not that Freeza guy though."

 _With Freeza, Zarbon, and Dodoria_

The other Namekians looked on in horror, the children turning to run, the older ones standing in front of them protectively.

"Oh, how cute." Dodoria said, smirking. "I'll make you regret this."

Suddenly, three stronger Namekians dropped out of the sky, standing in front of the others.

"You're going to fall, monster!" the leader of the group shouted, pointing angrily at Freeza.

"Oh really?" Freeza chuckled. "Well, show me how you plan to do that if you can't beat a single one of my men."

Dodoria punched one of the three, the sheer force of his punch blowing a hole in him and sending him through a rock, which impaled him through the skull. Dodoria grabbed the leader, using him as a bludgeon to mercilessly beat the last one until both were simply bloody pulps, Freeza looking at it with glee.

"Oh, such a shame." Freeza said, chuckling evilly. "Your so called 'saviours' are now just rotting corpses."

"Wh-what are you?!" The elder of the village gasped, trembling in Freeza's grip. "What kind of monsters are you?!"

"The stuff of your nightmares." Freeza grinned, thrusting his arm through the Namekian, killing him right there.

"Now" Freeza said, ripping his hand, and the elder's heart, out looking at the other Namekians. "Who wants to talk now?"

"W-we don't know where they are." A Namekian spoke up. "W-we weren't told."

"Well then" Freeza grinned evilly. "I'll just have to torture it out of you. Zarbon."

"Yes, Lord Freeza?" Zarbon asked.

"What was it you wanted earlier?" Freeza asked.

"Well, Lord Freeza" Zarbon explained. "My scouter picked up a large power level earlier. About forty thousand."

"Of one individual?" Freeza asked.

"No" Zarbon stated. "Two power levels. But, they are decently powerful."

"Even together it doesn't add up to either of you." Freeza said, looking at Zarbon. "Why does this concern you?"

"Because they don't seem to be Namekians." Zarbon said.

"Hmm." Freeza said. "Dodoria, go see what this threat is. We will finish with the rest of these Nameks."

"As you wish, Lord Freeza." Dodoria said, taking off into the skies.

 _Nearby_

"Th-this is slaughter!" Bulma whispered, horrified as they watched the casualties Freeza and Dodoria had inflicted.

"It is." Saishi said. "But, we are powerless here. He's immensely strong. And I feel that what I'm sensing now is the very, very small tip of the iceberg when it comes to his power."

"We have to do something." Bulma whispered, a tear actually falling in sorrow for the dead Namekians.

"Our only chance is to find the Dragon Clan member." Saishi said. "Though, I did hear about there being Namekian Dragon Balls. That could be interesting."

"It could." Bulma said, nodding. "We just have to survive to acquire them first."

"True." Saishi said. "But, as long as we don't unleash too much Ki, we should be fine."

The two snuck their way around where Freeza was, getting behind his line of vision.

"I wonder where that purple one's gone." Bulma whispered.

"I don't know." Saishi said. "But, I think he went after us. Or, at least, where we were. Apparently, they can track power levels with those scouters on their eyes."

"We should destroy them." Bulma said.

"Good idea." Saishi said. "On three."

 _With Dodoria_

Dodoria arrived at the last location of the massive power level. As he looked around carefully, he noticed two corpses.

"Strong little bastards." He mused. "Tore these two to pieces. This ship's not like anything I've ever seen. They must be from some planet Lord Freeza doesn't control. Not for long, though."

"Well well well." A voice said from behind Dodoria. Dodoria turned to see one of the last people he was expecting: Vegeta, who was standing on top of a rock with a superior, yet hateful look on her face.

"V-Vegeta!" Dodoria exclaimed, taking a step back from the Saiyan. "What are you doing here?!"

"What do you think?" Vegeta said, crossing her arms. "Why would I be here?"

"How did you find out about the Dragon Balls and their ability to grant wishes?!" Dodoria shouted in rage.

"From you." Vegeta said, smirking. "Just now. But, what do you think the real reason I'm here is?"

"I-I don't know anything." Dodoria said. "But, there's no way you can beat me to learn. Your power level's nowhere near mine."

"Oh, really?" Vegeta asked, her tone a low tone that seemed menacing. Vegeta flared her power, a white aura surrounding her as she powered up.

"Th-that's—" Dodoria exclaimed as his scouter beeped to identify her power level. "Ninety thousand! You were just under sixty when we last encountered one another!"

"I did a little training on the way here." Vegeta smirked. "You'd be surprised how capable we Saiyans are."

"Well, it won't do you any good!" Dodoria shouted, firing a multitude of blasts at the Saiyan princess. "You may have a high power level, but you're still not strong enough to survive this!"

When Dodoria finished firing his blasts, he panted, looking to see that Vegeta wasn't where he'd fired.

"Heh heh heh." He said, smirking. "Damn Saiyan was all talk after all."

"Oh, I could have withstood that if I wanted to." Vegeta said from behind him. "I just wanted to conserve my strength."

"What?!" Dodoria exclaimed, whirling around to see Vegeta, completely unscathed and still in the same position she was in previously. "How did you dodge that!?"

"Simple." Vegeta said, moving behind Dodoria with a speed he couldn't track. "I'm faster because of my higher power level."

Before Dodoria could react, Vegeta had grabbed his arms, holding them behind him in such a way that any small movement would cause him pain. She pulled them closer together, causing Dodoria to cry out in pain again.

"Now" Vegeta said, smirking. "Tell me what I want to know or we'll see how you can fight without your arms."

"I" Dodoria strained out, trying not to move. "I don't know anything!"

"Wrong answer." Vegeta said, pulling them closer together, several of the joints popping.

"Aaagh, fine, I'll tell you!" Dodoria shouted at last. "I'll tell you where she is!"

"Good." Vegeta said, relieving some of the tension. "Now, talk!"

"Sh-she's on Freeza's ship!" Dodoria managed to get out. "But, I don't know where! I wasn't involved in taking care of her! Only Lord Freeza and Zarbon did that!"

"Well then…" Vegeta said, growling. "I'll have to rip his pretty boy head off too."

Vegeta smirked, planting her foot in Dodoria's back and pushing with enough force to rip his arms out of socket, forcefully ripping them from his body. Dodoria yelled in immense pain, Vegeta using his arms like clubs to beat him with, turning him into a bloody pulp after about a minute.

"Remember this as you die!" Vegeta said, hovering above him, a large yellow ball of Ki charged in her hands. "You don't mess with Saiyans!"

Vegeta sent out a large blast of Ki at Dodoria vaporizing him and leaving no trace.

"Now for Zarbon." Vegeta said, taking off.

 _With Saishi and Bulma_

Bulma and Saishi jumped in front of Freeza and Zarbon, firing blasts at their scouters and kicking Zarbon as they took off.

"Who were they?" Freeza asked, growling. "How dare they destroy my scouters!? Zarbon!"

"Y-yes, Lord Freeza?" Zarbon said, standing up.

"Get them!" Freeza shouted, irritation in his voice. "And, make them understand why you do no mess with the Freeza Force!"

"Y-yes, Lord Freeza." Zarbon said, taking off after the earthlings.

* * *

 _Next time on Dragon Ball F, Goku and Chi-Chi continue their training as Saishi and Bulma encounter Zarbon, who is attacked by Vegeta in a rage. But, will their familiar savior be on their side or is there an ulterior motive to her actions? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Super!_

I will give some warning here: I'm going to be brutal and violent in some parts, especially with FReeza and events involving him. Be warned.


	7. Awaken Shenron!

_Last time on Dragon Ball F Goku and Chi-Chi arrived at North Kai's planet, beginning their training. Meanwhile, Saishi and BulmaI arrive on Namek to encounter space pirates, led by a tyrannical monster known as Freeza. They narrowly escape with unknowing help from Vegeta. But, anotherI soldier, Zarbon, is after them. Can they escape? Find out on Dragon Ball F!_

* * *

Chapter Six: Shenron, Come Forth! The Dragon Clan Katas Awakens the Dragon Balls

"I think we lost 'em." Saishi looked behind her, the two of them taking off at their top speeds, not caring about hiding their Ki due to the beings not having scouters.

"Yeah." Bulma said. "That guy's really strong. I don't think we'd last through a battle with him."

"No kidding." Saishi said. "He's gotta be the leader. He must be that Freeza guy."

"Yeah." Bulma said. "We'll have to avoid him if we want to survive."

"Agreed." Saishi said. "But, there's got to be a way to stop these monsters."

"I'm picking up a powerful Ki straight ahead." Bulma said. "It registers to be of the same type as the Namekians. That should be where a powerful fighter is. They might be able to help us."

"We should go there then." Saishi said. "We can—"

"What?" Bulma asked just as her eye blinked its yellow crosshair, indicating there was a large power level behind them. "Oh shit! It's that guy that was with Freeza! He's behind us and gaining fast!"

"Crap!" Saishi shouted, looking around. "We'll hide on the ground!"

"got it." Bulma nodded, the two landing on the ground. They hid behind a rock structure, watching as Zarbon stopped just overhead. The two got a good look at their adversary.

Zarbon had light blush green skin that seemed flawless. He wore boots similar to that of Vegeta's. He wore blue leg warmers that went almost up to his torso, clinging to his skin and showing off every bit of his muscle tone. He wore a blue set of trunks that was like the lower half of a leotard. He wore a set of armor that resembled Vegeta's, making Saishi and Bulma wonder if they were on the same side. The only difference was that Zarbon's has shoulder pieces that went over his shoulders as well as the white cape that flowed behind it. He wore pink arm warmers that went almost to his shoulders. His hair was a dark emerald green and was tied in a single ponytail that went down behind his cape. He had a circlet around his head that had a single gem in it. He also wore earrings that were silver. His eyes were green, arrogant and proud.

"I could have sworn they were here." Zarbon said. "They were flying here, I can tell. The pressure of their power was nearby. Damn! I can't sense energy, so this is harder than I thought. Hopefully, Lord Freeza won't mind if I lay waste to them and destroy them."

Zarbon held up his hand as a ball of Ki appeared.

"They'll have to either show themselves or be destroyed." He smirked, scanning the surrounding area one last time.

"Shit!" Saishi hissed. "He's gonna destroy this area with us in it!"

"What do we do?" Bulma asked.

"We wait for the right opportunity and run when the explosion happens." Saishi looked up. "It should be fairly simply if he's into total destruction."

"Okay." Bulma nodded.

"Last chance!" Zarbon said, chuckling as he moved his long green ponytail behind his shoulders.

"There you are, you loudmouthed pretty boy!" A voice shouted from nearby. All eyes turned to look at the voice that came from Vegeta, who had an evil smirk on her face.

"It's time I give you what I should have given you a long time ago." Vegeta said, her arms crossed as she chuckled, her hair blowing in the wind.

"Vegeta." Zarbon gained a smirk of his own. "I've wanted to give you a sound beating for a long time. I guess now's my chance."

"Why don't you take your overconfident words and shove them up your ass?" Vegeta said, losing her smirk and gaining a confident, seemingly arrogant look on her face. "You should know how since you've been brown nosing to Freeza all these years."

"I'll teach you to mock me!" Zarbon shouted, rushing forward to throw a punch at Vegeta, who caught it effortlessly.

"You know the difference between us, Zarbon?" Vegeta smirked. "I actually train to get my power, something you don't seem to get. Let me show you how my training has paid off."

Vegeta slammed her fist into Zarbon's face, sending him straight to the ground. Vegeta then fired a Ki blast beam that shot down onto Zarbon, creating a large crater. Zarbon stood up angrily as he glared at Vegeta, who gave a sinister smile.

"you're not going to beat me so easily, Vegeta!" He shouted as Vegeta lowered herself to the ground. "That wasn't enough to even scratch me."

"Who said I was trying?" Vegeta grinned evilly. "I was showing you how inferior you actually are."

"I don't know what would be worse to fight" Bulma snuck a peek at the fighters. "Vegeta or Zarbon."

"I say we make a silent break for it while they're distracted" Saishi suggested.

"Agreed." Bulma said, nodding.

"Inferior?" Zarbon smirked. "I think you are mistaken, Vegeta. The one who is inferior is you."

"Really now?" Vegeta said, chuckling. "Last I checked, we were almost even."

"Prove yourself then." Zarbon said, Vegeta cracking her neck.

"Fine by me." Vegeta said, moving forward with a speed Bulma and Saishi couldn't track to kick Zarbon in the back of the neck. Zarbon fell forward, Vegeta swinging around to knee him in the stomach. Zarbon coughed out blood, the blow forcing it out.

Vegeta wasn't finished, however, grabbing him by the hair and punching him in the face. Zarbon threw a punch at Vegeta that caught her in the ribs. Zarbon then followed it up with two gut punches, the Saiyan princess coughing from the blows.

Vegeta lunged for Zarbon, grabbing him by the arm, slamming him into the ground several times, accompanying each time with a punch to the face as she mercilessly beat Zarbon.

"You have improved." Zarbon said, standing up after Vegeta had finished attacking him. "But, it's not enough to defeat me and it's certainly not enough to defeat Lord Freeza."

"I'll handle Freeza when I deal with the rest of you." Vegeta said, kicking Zarbon in the shin, slamming her fist into his face. "Right now, I'm going to beat the shit out of you."

"You'd do well to try." Zarbon said, chuckling as he stood up from Vegeta's attack, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "But, I'm still not using your full power."

"What?" Vegeta asked.

"Seriously?" Bulma whispered. "He's not fighting at full? But, those two are pretty strong already!"

"How about I show you?" Zarbon smirked. "Let your Saiyan pride free."

"Oh, really?" Vegeta chuckled. "If you really think that even with your full power, you can beat me, you're crazy."

"Oh, you will see. "Zarbon said, making his body go into an X shape, spreading his arms and legs out wide. His body bulked up, exploding in size, becoming over twice its previous size. Zarbon's face also became much less handsome, resembling a frog in a sense.

"Th-that power!" Bulma said in a panicked whisper. "It's shot up like a rocket. I think we're definitely in over our heads. If he can transform to increase his power, I wonder what Vegeta's capable of."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Saishi said, biting her lower lip. "We don't know the full limits of Vegeta's strength."

"That's even worse." Bulma said. "Vegeta's definitely our enemy."

"And these guys aren't?" Saishi asked. "I'd probably take Vegeta over these guys. That Freeza bastard's pure evil. Vegeta at least opposes him."

"Wh-what kind of power is this?!" Vegeta took a step back. "Th-that's incredible!"

"Impressed?" Zarbon asked, chuckling his voice altered. "You should be. This is my true form. Even though it's much more hideous than my normal form, it is a necessary evil to defeat you, Vegeta."

"I won't go down so easy." Vegeta cracked her knuckles. "It's time for me to put you in the ground."

"Poor Vegeta." Zarbon said, chuckling. "All alone without her partner. What's gonna happen when I kill you? Nothing. She'll die just like before."

"You bastard!" Vegeta shouted, moving forward, landing a powerful punch to Zarbon's face, but the transformed warrior was completely unfazed by it, grabbing Vegeta by her arms and headbutting her. Vegeta's nose began gushing blood, but Zarbon continued to bash her head with his.

"Partner?" Bulma asked. "So, Vegeta's here for someone?"

"This would be something to look into." Saishi said.

Zarbon ceased his headbutting, looking at the injured Vegeta, blood coating the area beneath her nose. Zarbon headbutted her once again, letting go so that the force of his headbutt pushed Vegeta into the ground, making a large crater and causing the Saiyan princess to shout in pain as she felt her legs break. Zarbon picked Vegeta up by her leg, slamming her on the ground.

"Since you're about to die" Zarbon laughed, slamming Vegeta on the ground again. "I figure I should divulge some information you'd love to know."

Vegeta looked at him with a look of confusion.

"Freeza can transform as well." Zarbon smirked. Vegeta, Bulma and Saishi began to panic internally at this, each different.

"Th-that monster Freeza can transform?!" Bulma whispered. "That's why we couldn't sense his full power! Because it's hidden behind transformations."

"You have no chance of beating us!" Zarbon laughed, slamming Vegeta down one more time. The Saiyan princess was near unconsciousness and bleeding in many places as Zarbon stomped on her ribs.

"Say hello to daddy dearest for me." He snickered, throwing a punch into Vegeta's face that caused a shockwave to ripple outward, the force shaking even Bulma and Saishi.

Vegeta was unconscious at his feet, near death even. Zarbon picked her up and tossed her aside.

"I'll come back for you later." He chuckled, shifting back into his other form. "I'm sure Lord Freeza would love to interrogate you himself."

Zarbon took off, heading back to the ship where Freeza was currently.

"What should we do?" Saishi asked Bulma as soon as Zarbon was out of sight. "Should we help her?"

"I don't know." Bulma said, thinking. "Maybe she would be a good ally, but I can't say for sure we could use her help, especially if she could turn on us."

"That is true." Saishi said. "We should be careful however we do this."

"Yes." Bulma nodded. "The problem is, we have to make a decision now."

"I say we leave her." Saishi said. "We can come back for her later. I'd prefer to find the Namekians with the Dragon Clan member first."

"I'm picking up several power levels in that direction." Bulma said, pointing. "We could look there."

"That's a good idea." Saishi nodded. "Let's go."

The two took off at top speed, Bulma's implanted scouter helping them to detect the Namekians directions precisely.

Upon arriving they made it to a tower standing high up on the planet, a large piece of earth making a tower of itself. On top of it was a small house similar to the other houses around the place, but larger, possibly two stories. The two earthlings landed in front of the tower, looking at it.

A Namekian walked out, crossing his arms.

"Halt!" he said, his voice commanding. "What business do you have here?"

"We're here to see whoever lives here." Bulma said. "We're looking for a Dragon Clan member."

"what business do you have with a member of our Dragon Clan?" the Namekian demanded.

"Well, we're from Earth." Saishi explained. "We have these seven orbs known as Dragon Balls and we require a Dragon Clan member to awaken them."

"Earth?" the Namekian asked, thinking. "Wait right here."

The Namekian entered the house and came out after a couple of minutes.

"Come with me." He said, leading them inside and onto a lift. Once up at the top, they saw another Namekian standing to a much, much bigger and fatter Namekian that looked very old.

"Hello, Earth dwellers." The larger Namekian said, coughing. "It is good to see you. I hear you have discovered our Earth's Dragon Balls. They were left by one of our race we knew as Katas. In fact, his son, also named Katas, is the one right next to me here. The Namekian you saw outside of the house was Nails. He is my personal bodyguard, as is Katas here. I am the elder of the Namekians. If I may ask, what has become of Katas?"

Bulma froze, biting her lower lip. She looked down, sighing.

"He is dead." She said after a second. "I was the one that killed him."

A collective gasp came up from the rest of the room, including Saishi.

"Please come here, miss." The elder said. Bulma stepped forward as the elder placed his hand on her head.

"I see." He said. "So, he had split off from his evil half and you were forced to kill it. I see. I do not fault you for it, miss Bulma. Lives were at stake. We Namekians have had to make similar, equally hard choices. So, you encountered a Saiyan? And, another… this one is the princess of the Saiyans. This is a problem for us. If she is here, there is… oh no!"

"Elder, what is it?!" Nails asked, moving closer.

"The life forces I felt draining away" the Elder said. "Were caused by the one known as Freeza."

"What?!" Katas gasped, his eyes widening. "Why is he here?!"

"It is to obtain the Dragon Balls." The Elder said. "As these two earthlings are doing. However, these two are here for peaceful reasons."

"He's insanely powerful." Bulma said. "I hope our friends can help us with him."

"Would your friends be the ones you call Goku and Chi-Chi?" the Elder asked.

"Yeah." Bulma said. "That's them."

"The Saiyan known as Kakarot." The Elder said. "If she is to stand against Freeza, she'd have to be a Super Saiyan."

"What's a Super Saiyan?" Saishi asked.

"A warrior of legend." The Elder said. "Unbridled power and rage coursed through the original Super Saiyan. I believe that your Goku would have to achieve this form if any of you are to stand a chance against Freeza."

"That's a problem." Bulma said. "I don't think she is. I mean, she is tough, but I don't think she's that strong."

"Perhaps she needs a push." The Elder said. "I have a way of bringing out the power within warriors. I believe this is what she needs. Though, you will need it as well."

He placed his hand on Bulma's head once again, a power bursting out of Bulma. The cyborg could feel the power clawing its way out of her, being brought to the forefront. She felt herself become stronger. When the Elder removed his hand, he chuckled as Bulma clutched her heart at the rush.

"I have brought out your potential." He said. "You have become stronger as well as being able to pull out more strength when you train."

"Woah!" Bulma looked down at her hands, flexing her fingers and looking at the power she could feel.

"You next, miss Saishi." The Elder said. Saishi walked up as he placed his hand on her head, Saishi feeling her power being ripped out of her inner core, unleashed to behold. When he was done, she took a deep breath, feeling her power expand and constrict with her breath.

"This is amazing!" She said. "How do you know this will help Goku and Chi-Chi match Freeza?"

"It will be our only chance." The Elder said. "Not even North Kai is able to train a warrior strong enough to battle the likes of Freeza. This is our last chance. Your friends can do it. I have hope."

"As do we." Bulma nodded.

"As for your Dragon Balls" the Elder spoke with another cough. "Katas here is of the Dragon Clan, as was his father. Perhaps he could aid you."

"I would be honored to take my father's position." Katas said, bowing slightly. "I will accompany you when you return to Earth."

"Okay." Bulma nodded. "We will take you with us."

"Do you have your Dragon Balls with you?" the Elder asked. "If so, we can wish your friends to life immediately."

"Actually, we do." Saishi said, pulling the orbs out of her bag. "We brought them in case we were required to have a Dragon Clan and they needed to do it here."

"Very good." The Elder said. "Katas, would you bestow your essence on them? I would, but I am not sure how long I have left."

"Yes, Elder." Katas said, placing his hand on the Four Star Ball. He channeled some of his energy into it, the balls glowing.

"Take them outside and you may use them." The Elder said, gesturing outside. "It is better if that is done."

"Understood." Bulma nodded.

"Nails, go with them." The Elder said. "You may be needed for defense."

"Yes, Elder." Nails said, bowing and following Saishi, Bulma, and Katas outside.

"So" Bulma asked. "What do we do to use the Dragon Balls?"

"Well" Katas explained. "The Dragon Clan member empowers them and then the gatherers are allowed to make their wish. However, after use, the Dragon Balls must wait a year to recharge before they are used again. One also needs to bring them to the Dragon Clan member who empowered them in the first place to make them usable."

"Interesting" Bulma mused. "So, how powerful are the Dragon Balls?"

"They have one rule." Nails said. "They can only do something that is within the power level of the one empowering them. However, an exception is made for bringing the dead to life, since Namekians do not have the power to do such things."

"We should not revive our fallen brethren until after this threat of Freeza is taken care of." Katas said. "That way they will not die again."

"Why does that matter?" Saishi asked.

"The Dragon Balls cannot revive someone twice." Katas explained. "however, it is said that a powerful enough Dragon Clan member could do it. However, I am not powerful enough."

"It's alright." Bulma said. "Let's revive Goku and Chi-Chi and we can get them here."

"How are they going to get here?" Saishi asked.

"I built them a ship." Bulma explained. "It can go fast enough to get them here in six days. I could only build one though, so I let them have it so they could get here faster."

"That's smart." Saishi said, impressed. "Well, let's wish upon a dragon."

"Alright." Katas said, placing the Dragon Balls on the ground. He held out his hands towards them.

"Shenron!" He shouted, his voice commanding. "Come forth!"

The sky turned pitch black as thunder rolled. The Dragon Balls glowed and pulsed, a huge green dragon bursting forth out of them. It was immeasurable in length and had red eyes.

 _With Freeza and Zarbon_

"Lord Freeza, I have returned." Zarbon said, entering Freeza's chamber.

"Ah, Zarbon." Freeza smiled evilly. "Did you take care of those pests?"

"Well, no, Lord Freeza." Zarbon said, sighing. "However, I did find something else."

"And, what would that be?" Freeza asked.

"Vegeta has decided to rebel." Zarbon said.

"well well well." Freeza laughed. "I was waiting for the day I could finally squash that meddlesome princess! Excellent! Where is she?!"

"I left her where I had beaten her." Zarbon said.

"Well, go get her!" Freeza shouted, a little irritated. "I want to make her suffer! I wonder which Saiyan I should kill first, Vegeta or Raditz."

"Let them decide." Zarbon chuckled.

"A marvelous idea." Freeza's grin stretched wide as he sipped some wine. "Go get her."

"As you wish, Lord Freeza." Zarbon said, returning to where he had found Vegeta. The Saiyan princess was still unconscious where she lay. Zarbon picked her up and took her to the ship.

Freeza, however, saw the sky turn black to his confusion.

"What in the hell?" He asked. "This planet has three suns. Why is it dark?"

He looked, noticing the giant dragon towering up on the horizon.

"Those pests!" Freeza shouted, deducing that the pests from earlier were responsible. "They've already summoned the dragon and are stealing my wish! I'll deal with them myself!"

And with that, the space emperor exited his ship, taking off in his chair and rocketing towards where the dragon was.

 _With Bulma, Saishi, Nails, and Katas_

"Woah!" Bulma and Saishi exclaimed.

"State your wish!" Shenron boomed. "I can grant any one wish within my power!"

"We wish for the ones known as Son Goku and Ushi Chi-Chi that are on North Kai's planet to be brought back to life!" Saishi yelled.

"It is as you wish!" Shenron boomed. His eyes glowed, stopping after three seconds. "It is done! Fare you well!"

Shenron burst into light particles, the Dragon Balls rising into the air and shooting off in all directions.

"Now, you must get out of here." Nails said, turning around with terror in his eyes. "A massive power level is coming this way! It must be Freeza!"

"But, we can't leave you!" Bulma said. "You'll be killed."

"Go!" Nails said. "wait for your friends! Katas, you go with them! You'll be needed!"

"Nails!" Katas said. "You're my brother! I won't leave you behind!"

"I am more powerful than you!" Nails shouted. "Now, GO!"

After a minute of debate, Katas, Bulma, and Saishi took off, making it out of sight quickly.

 _With Goku and Chi-Chi_

"You two have done wonderfully." North Kai said, clapping his hands in praise. "You've not only mastered the Genki Dama and the Kaio Ken, but you've also mastered my secret technique! That is great!"

"Thanks, North Kai." Goku grinned, her tail swishing in excitement. "It was great!"

Suddenly, the halos around the two's heads disappeared.

"Woah!" North Kai exclaimed. "It looks as if you've been returned to life! Allow me to take you to where you were so that you may head to Namek."

Suddenly, the two earthlings found themselves in Bulma's garage next to the spaceship Bulma had built for them.

"Woah!" Goku exclaimed. "This is amazing!"

"Thank you, North Kai." Chi-Chi said, bowing to the Kai.

"You are welcome." North Kai said, leaving. Goku and Chi-Chi entered the ship, looking around.

"Here's the instructions." Chi-Chi said, opening them up and reading them. "This is the gravity control and this is the start. It goes up to one hundred times normal gravity."

"Awesome!" Goku exclaimed, her tail swishing in excitement. "Lets put it up to twenty times to start and get going! That Freeza guy seems really tough for them!"

"Right." Chi-Chi said, doing so. "We'll get to them as fast as we can."

 _With Saishi, Bulma, and Katas—three days later_

The three warriors made it to a cave near the other side of the planet.

"What do we do?" Saishi asked. "Do we wait for him?"

"He is going into a losing battle." Katas said. "He will be killed by Freeza."

"But, we can't just let him die!" Bulma said.

"We need your friends to do anything." Katas said.

"Hopefully they'll be here soon." Bulma said.

 _With Nails_

The Namekian stood strong as Freeza stood in front of him, having landed.

"I can tell you have summoned the Dragon Balls." The space pirate said. "You Nameks and those pests have really irritated me. I will now kill you for this irritation."

"At least allow me to take you to a battleground for out warriors." Nails said. "There, we can engage in a true battle."

"I have no idea why I am humoring you, Namek." Freeza said, smirking evilly. "But, I'll give you a noble death like you don't deserve for crossing me, the great Lord Freeza."

Nails flew off in a direction opposite that of where Katas, Bulma, and Saishi went, Freeza following close behind him.

 _With Zarbon_

Zarbon placed Vegeta in the healing pod, chuckling to himself. The Saiyan princess was unconscious and was going to heal, at which point Lord Freeza would have his fun with her. He couldn't wait watch him torture the fighting spirit out of her

 _With Nails—two days later_

Nails landed on the ground, Freeza landing as well.

"Here is where my people are avenged!" Nails shouted, rushing at Freeza.

* * *

 _Next time on Dragon Ball F Freeza takes on Nails in a battle to the finish. Can he survive? Will Goku and Chi-Chi make it in time to help? Find out next Dragon Ball F!_


	8. Nails' Brave Stand

_Last time on Dragon Ball F, Zarbon chased Bulma and Saishi to a clearing where they hid. But, to their saving grace, Zarbon was attacked by Vegeta, who battled him. Vegeta was overwhelmed, however, when Zarbon transformed, beating Vegeta to a pulp and leaving her unconscious. Bulma and Saishi use this chance to escape and head to the tower where Nails and Katas guard the Elder. The Elder reads Bulma's mind, learning of the fate of the previous Dragon Clan member. He then unlocks Bulma and Saishi's power to help them combat the threat, Freeza. HOwever, the tyrant learns of this as they summon the Dragon and flies after them in a rage. What happens? Find out on Dragon Ball F!_

* * *

Chapter Seven: Battle Start! Nails' Brave Stand!

 _With Goku and Chi-Chi_

Chi-Chi woke up slightly from her slumber, her body sensing the presence around her. She looked around without moving her head. She felt like she was being held by something… or someone. She felt that what was holding her was warm and felt like skin. She found that her head was lying on something soft yet firm.

She realized right then that it could only be Goku. She blushed slightly when she remembered how Goku slept nude. She realized that she could only be lying on her breasts. Goku's arm was wrapped around her as the tailed girl was lying spread eagled almost, snoring. Goku's tail drooped off of the bed, moving lazily.

Chi-Chi knew that anyone who saw them like this would think odd thoughts. However, Chi-Chi knew there was nothing between her and Goku on either side. They were sisters and best friends. Nothing more… well, more, but not in the romantic sense. Besides, they'd done this since they first met.

Chi-Chi thought back to when the two of them were younger, around eight and nine. Goku would often come crying over to her at school because she was being harassed, prompting Chi-Chi to go deal with the offenders. On the occasions they could overpower her, Goku would often jump in and take them all down herself, quite brutally. That was before her father had decided to homeschool them, at which point Goku had for the most part overcome the insults. Chi-Chi smirked at the bond they had with each other. Goku was always hanging around her and wanting to have fun with her. While Chi-Chi enjoyed Goku's company, she gave Goku her own companionship. Chi-Chi loved spending time with Goku, who was so carefree, yet focused. If she had a goal, she'd go for it, often succeeding. Her determination knew no bounds.

But, Chi-Chi's mind drifted to the deepness of their relationship. She knew Goku was very dependent on her for emotional support, much like she depended on Goku, however Goku depended on Chi-Chi far more. In fact, she was so dependent on her that she had even followed her on her class trip, despite being in a lower grade level. Goku also needed Chi-Chi's reassurance. Goku was wildly intelligent and could strategize in an instant; however, she lacked the conceptual grasping to understand most things on the first explanation. As so, this was most of the fuel for the harassment she'd endured. Chi-Chi had always been there for her, to comfort her. The human girl knew Goku relied on her, but she couldn't shake the feeling of finality and dread. It shifted her mind to one thought: _'what if I die and leave her alone?'_ The thought haunted her to her core and even caused her to wrap her arms around Goku. She had no clue what the Saiyan girl, who had depended on her for emotional support almost as much as oxygen in a world that didn't completely accept her for the majority of her earlier life, would do or feel if she was forced to be apart from her from such an extreme circumstance. Would she lose herself to her sadness or her rage?

However, her thought was interrupted by Goku yawning awake.

"Mornin', Chi-Chi." She grinned. "You ready to train? Cuz I am! We only got one more day until we reach Namek and we need to be ready.

"We sure do." Chi-Chi nodded. "Let's change into our uniforms and we can begin by making sure we have North Kai's secret technique down-pat."

"Okay!" Goku said, her eyes lighting up like a child's on Christmas morning as she rushed to get dressed, leaving Chi-Chi to chuckle at her sister's antics.

 _With Vegeta—five days earlier_

The Saiyan princess' eyes slowly opened, giving her a green colored look at the room around her. It was clearly a room with one door and an attendant who wasn't watching her. She realized she must be in the healing tank. She felt her energy at its natural level, maybe even stronger. She remembered something she'd heard once about Saiyans who are brought to near death gaining power boosts, something the more 'ancient way holding' Saiyans had come up with, something they claimed brought them closer to the "Primal Saiyan". Though, according to them, this wasn't a guaranteed chance and the ones that could were very few as well as restored quickly. Vegeta did feel stronger, but that was most likely because of her adrenaline. She never followed those superstitions anyway. When they couldn't prove it, they had said these "Zenkai boosts" as they called them were perhaps something that was true in another universe entirely. To that, Vegeta scoffed more. The only transformations she held to a Saiyan being able to attain were the Ōzaru and the Super Saiyan. She didn't believe in the "Primal Saiyan", a being who was said to be the true, ultimate pinnacle of a Saiyan's power, the being with more power than a god, but had been lost to time. Vegeta had always scoffed at this, claiming that there was no such being, that while Saiyans were powerful, there was no transformation like the one she'd seen depicted on the murals. Saiyans only had fur in their Ōzaru forms anyway. To her, it was about as bullshit as the legends of a 'Super Saiyan God', or, as they pronounced it 'Super Saiya-jinn God' due to the legend being ancient, a weaker Saiyan who had borrowed the powers of gods to become stronger. Neither existed in her eyes since she'd never seen either outside of murals and paintings.

"Sir" the attendant said to Zarbon, who had walked in. Just prior to it, Vegeta shut her eyes, feigning unconsciousness still.

" _Fortunately these bastards left my armor on."_ Vegeta said. _"I still have some dignity. But, the second that jackass pretty boy leaves, I'll break his damn neck."_

"Is she conscious?" Zarbon asked.

"Not quite." The attendant said shaking her head. "She has not regained consciousness. When she does, I will notify you."

"Good." Zarbon said, nodding. "I will return to the main area. The Ginyu Force will arrive in five days and will want to have their fun."

Vegeta waited patiently until Zarbon left the room, opening her eyes with a jolt shocking the attendant. But, before said attendant had time to shout or hit the alarm switch, Vegeta launched a Ki blast that blew a hole in her body, killing her immediately. The healing pod was also broken open, allowing Vegeta to push the glass case off, the case smashing through the door leading to the outside. Vegeta walked out, dripping wet as she took off her ruined armor.

"Aaaand, I'm naked…" Vegeta said looking down as she felt the slightest chill. "Where's some armor?"

Vegeta walked out of the door, grabbing a set of armor in a locker.

"Hey! Vegeta!" A voice that caused Vegeta to grate her teeth spoke out. She clenched the armor in her hands, said hands literally shaking in rage. "What the hell are you doing?! You're supposed to be dead!"

"Cui." Vegeta growled.

"Naked is a good look for you." Cui said, walking up. "It suits your submissive state."

Cui was dressed in a similar armor to Zarbon's, but his had black leg coverings and was black. His skin was purple and he had a sort of fruit design in his head, sort of like a raisin. He had a sneer on his face, which made Vegeta all the more irritated.

"Cui." Vegeta said, crossing her arms, the armor still in her hands. "Why the hell are you here?"

"I came to give you a present." Cui said, his sneer widening. "I call it a stab to the chest."

"Well, how about I give you something?" Vegeta smirked. "It's called a burning death."

Vegeta let loose a blast from her hand that turned Cui to atoms, purely destroying him.

"God, I love therapy." Vegeta said, putting on the armor.

"What was that?!" Zarbon demanded, rushing over to where Vegeta was.

"Oh, I just took care of some irritating trash." Vegeta gave an evil grin and got into a fighting position.

"You killed Cui didn't you?" Zarbon asked. "I must say, I have less of a desire to kill you, but only marginally less."

"Well, I want to kill you now." Vegeta said, cracking her knuckles. "Let's get going on that, shall we?"

"I promise you, Vegeta" Zarbon crossed his arms. "It will not go as you say."

Vegeta then rushed forward, punching her fist _through_ Zarbon, her fist being embedded in Zarbon.

"Y-you bitch!" Zarbon coughed up blood on Vegeta. "I-I will kill you!"

Zarbon then transformed into his other form, Vegeta's fist still being embedded in him.

"You're dead now!" He growled out.

"No." Vegeta smirked. "You are."

Vegeta sent out a huge blast of Ki through her hand that was embedded in Zarbon, the blast ripping out his back, blowing him open. Zarbon was flung off of Vegeta's fist by the force of the blast, creating a gigantic hole in Zarbon's body.

"Burn." Vegeta said, incinerating him with a Ki blast. When there was nothing left, she walked forward, flexing her bloody gloved fingers. She smirked, chuckling to herself.

"There may be no such thing as a "Zenkai Boost"." She said. "But, a healing in the pod sure helps one become stronger. "Now, I have to find Raditz and get her out of here."

The Saiyan princess walked through the corridors, opening one that she sensed familiar Ki in.

"Raditz!" She exclaimed, finding her teammate.

Raditz was naked and chained with her arms above her head, blood dripping from multiple places on her body. She was bruised and had swollen body parts. Her arms looked like they'd been broken in several points and the bones set wrong. She looked as if her chained arms were the only thing supporting her weight. Blood dripped from her mouth, the Saiyan warrior panting as she weakly opened her eyes, barely seeing Vegeta.

"V-Veg…" She said in a quiet, strained voice.

"Raditz." Vegeta said, her tone softening. "It's alright. I am here to retrieve you."

"F-Fre" Raditz struggled to get out.

"It's alright." Vegeta said. "He's gone for now. I will get you out of here and to the healing pod."

"Th-tha" Raditz strained out as her teammate destroyed the chains with a Ki blast, breaking them off of her wrists and carrying her bridal style to the other healing pod she knew of.

On the way, several of the Freeza Force saw her, but none dared get in the way of the Saiyan princess. Hell, none of them would dare even if she wasn't outwardly raging and holding her teammate. She arrived and placed her in the pod, attaching the necessary attachments and activating the pod. The liquid began to fill up the pod, its serum beginning to have a slow effect on her.

"This will heal you in about six days." Vegeta said. "Good luck."

Raditz slowly nodded, allowing it to work on her. She took deep breaths from the breathing device Vegeta had attached to her, enjoying it.

"I will go train in the gravity chamber." Vegeta said. "Perhaps we could train together after you heal. I'll make sure we kill that bastard Freeza. He will pay."

" _Don't."_ Raditz said in her mind, unable to speak. _"You're no match for Freeza. You would be throwing your life away if you try to take him on."_

Vegeta simply walked out of the room, however, heading a few rooms down to a room in which the gravity was already accelerated to ten times average gravity, capable of reaching twenty times. Vegeta set the dial up to twenty times, beginning her training.

 _With Nails and Freeza—present time_

"Here is where my people are avenged!" Nails shouted, rushing at Freeza.

He landed a powerful chop on Freeza's neck, however, this had no visible effect.

"My my" Freeza said, chuckling with an evil smirk. "You've definitely not shown that you're more bite than bark. You're just as pathetic as those others that tried to handle my men. I was hoping a little that you'd be a challenge, what with the way you were going on about your power and such. I guess I'll go and deal with your friends next. My scouter says they're not that far from here. Only a few hours journey from this location."

"You will not make it past me." Nails said to Freeza clenching his fists as he got into a fighting stance, concentrating his power as he unleashed his full power level, a tiny dip in the ground appearing from where he was standing. He gave a shout, a whitish aura flaring up around him, moving like fire.

"Impressive." Freeza said, chuckling darkly. "Your power level is rising. I've seen very few creatures capable of such a feat. But, are you capable of fighting me? Let's see."

Freeza pushed the button on the side of his scouter he'd obtained from his ship, the machine beeping as it read Nails' power level.

"Forty thousand." He chuckled. "How pitiful."

"How dare you!?" Nails said gritting his teeth. "I am the second strongest member of my race."

"Really now?" Freeza asked, the evil smirk returning. "And, who, pray tell, is the strongest?"

"Katas." Nails said. "My brother. He will defeat you if I can't."

"I see." Freeza said. "Well, let me let you in on a little secret: my own power level is five hundred thirty thousand."

Nails took a step, gasping as he realized the true threat of the monster standing before him.

"Th-that's impossible!" He said.

"Oh, is it?" Freeza asked, his evil smile ever present. "Well, I'm sure those other Namekians felt it when I crushed the life out of them."

"Your evil reign ends here, monster!" Nails shouted, moving forward once again, punching Freeza square in the face. However, nothing happened as Freeza's face blocked Nails' punch effortlessly and without any movement whatsoever.

"Is that it?" Freeza smirked evilly. "I was hoping for something a little more challenging. Oh well."

Freeza then grabbed Nails' arm and squeezed it, Nails biting his lip to avoid screaming in pain as Freeza's fingers dug into it, his purple blood beginning to run and drip down on the ground.

"I wonder just how much you can take." Freeza's smirk widened. "Before you pass out. Oh, well, I've no time to wait. Time to speed this up a little."

Freeza jerked his arm to the side, by extension taking Nails' arm with it. The Namekian warrior's arm was ripped clean off of his body, blood dripping from the stump that was left. Nails dropped to the ground, crying out in pain once again as he tried to stem the flow of blood.

"I guess you'll be wanting this back." Freeza said, chuckling as he held Nails' arm and dangled it from his hand. "Go ahead, take it."

"Oh, I don't need it." Nails said, chuckling as he stood up.

"Eh?" Freeza asked, intrigued. "And, why is that?"

"Because I can do this!" Nails shouted, thrusting his stump outward, a new arm shooting forth from the stump.

"My my." Freeza said, chuckling. "Interesting. So you Nameks can regenerate. How interesting. Well, it seems your power level's gone down a little. Let's see how much further it can go before your death."

"Here is where it stops!" Nails shouted, firing a massive Ki wave at Freeza, the yellow Ki completely encompassing Freeza, and hiding any trace of him. When Nails had finished, the smoke rose from everywhere.

"It's" He panted, chuckling slightly. "Over."

"It sure is." Freeza said, chuckling himself as the smoke cleared, revealing his state of being: completely unscratched.

Nails' face was one of shock and horror.

"Did you honestly expect that to do anything?" Freeza smirked. "My power level is over ten times yours. Did you truly expect anything other than this outcome?"

"I won't let you hurt any more of my people!" Nails shouted, moving to attack Freeza again. However, before he could move much, Freeza appeared right in front of him, facing the same direction as him and striking Nails in the stomach with a rapid elbow so fast that Nails couldn't see it coming as he was knocked backwards, doubling over on himself as he felt his bones shatter and his organs rupture.

Nails fell down onto the ground, landing hard on his back, his breathing soft and raspy.

"Oh dear" Freeza cackled softly as he looked at Nails' broken body. "I seem to have broken you. My mistake. I guess I'll have to be more careful next time. I will go take care of your friends now. I don't see the point in wasting my time killing you. You're just going to die anyway."

With that, Freeza took off, flying towards the area his scouter was picking up the signs of life.

 _With Vegeta_

Vegeta stood in the gravity chamber, swinging her fists and fighting invisible enemies, pushing a button for several training robots to come out and assist her. She fired Ki blasts at them that were deflected, the higher gravity making her have to work harder for her training. She dodged, jumped, and deflected her way to train her body. Suddenly, she sensed something. Several somethings.

"That can't be right!" She said, looking up at the ceiling. "It can't be! Not them! Though, I guess my training will be what determines this fight."

She ran out of the training room to find that there were five pods outside of the room in front of her.

Out of the pods stepped five individuals, all in armor similar to Zarbon's. They looked very flamboyant and were of varying sizes and colors.

"Well well well" the purple one, clearly the leader, said with a smirk on his face. "If it isn't Vegeta. It's such a surprise to see you not with your head under Lord Freeza's boot."

"I'll crush your head with mine." Vegeta said, cracking her knuckles. "But, I've got Freeza's ass to kick first."

"If you think we'll just let you get away, you're crazy." The leader said, a smirk on his lips. "Boys, let's do the poses!"

"Guldo!" the small green one said, striking a pose.

"Jeice!" the taller, red one said, striking a pose.

"Recoome!" the tallest one said, striking his pose.

"Burter!" the reptilian blue one said, making his pose.

"And Ginyu!" the leader shouted, striking his glorious pose.

"And together we are" the five shouted, making a beautiful five man pose. "The Ginyu Force!"

"Well then." Vegeta smirked, cracking her knuckles. "Let's see what this gravity training has done for me."

Vegeta rushed for Ginyu, punching him in the face as she grabbed the horns on the side of his head, breaking them off with a kick to his face. She then shoved them into his eyes, driving her knee into his chin. She then shoved her hand up to his chest, a powerful blast blowing a hole through his chest, his turquoise blood exploding out of him.

The other members of the Ginyu force watched in horror as Vegeta absolutely destroyed Ginyu, mercilessly beating him without taking any damage herself.

"Now" Vegeta smirked as Ginyu shouted in excruciating pain at the last five seconds of Vegeta inflicting wounds upon him. "Which of you is next to die?"

"Change" Ginyu struggled out, Vegeta looking at him in amusement.

"Oh, are you going to try to change into me?" She chuckled. "Go ahead and try."

"Form!" Ginyu shouted, a yellow beam shooting out from his mouth, heading straight for Vegeta. Vegeta smirked, grabbing Guldo and holding him in front of the blast. As it entered Guldo's mouth, both shouted as the souls of the two changed bodies. Ginyu's voice came from Guldo's body as he shrieked in the pain Ginyu's body was experiencing.

"Now" Vegeta said, shoving her hands into Ginyu's mouth on Guldo's body. She pulled them apart, ripping his head off from the jaw. Guldo in Ginyu's body looked at the sight in horror, partially for the fact that his captain was dead and mostly for the fact that his body was dead in front of him.

Vegeta left no time for him to react, throwing the head portion that she was holding at him, the force enough to kill him. She then threw the body portion at Recoome, who was flung against the wall. Jeice and Burter began a tag team to attack Vegeta, Vegeta dodging every attack they threw all with a smirk on her face.

Jeice threw a powerful punch that actually made contact with her face. Vegeta simply took it, standing there completely unaffected, the same smirk on her face. Jeice simply looked at her, shocked and took a step back. Recoome had recovered at this point, coming over with Jeice and Burter.

"Did she just survive that punch standing up?" Recoome asked. "That won't do! It's time to beat the hell out of her. Recoome Eraser Gun!"

Recoome charged a large blast of a pink energy in his mouth, firing it at Vegeta in a massive energy wave. Vegeta simply swatted the energy away, the blast moving upwards and completely destroying the parts of the ship that it hit.

"My turn." Vegeta grinned, cracking her neck.

Vegeta rushed forward, punching Recoome right in the stomach, Recoome doubling over in pain as Vegeta kneed him in the chin. She picked him up by his arm, slamming him into the ground several times, snapping his neck when she was finished.

Jeice and Burter could only watch, shocked.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked, moving behind them with a chuckle. "Didn't think that a Saiyan would ever match you? I'm far more powerful than you think. Freeza didn't know how good we are under intense gravity. I simply took advantage of his gravity room and used it to become strong enough to annihilate you weaklings."

"You won't beat us so easy!" Jeice said, throwing a punch which Vegeta caught.

"Oh, don't get so hasty." Vegeta began to crush his hand. "This is just me getting a little payback for all the hell you and the rest of this army put us Saiyans through. If you truly think I'm going to let you walk away from that, you're foolish."

"Y-you knew he destroyed planet Vegeta?!" Jeice strained out.

"I do now." Vegeta said, crushing his throat with her other hand. Jeice lay dead at her feet within two seconds. Vegeta's gaze turned to Burter, who gulped in nervousness.

"Well?" Vegeta smirked. "You're the fastest in the universe, aren't you? You going to run?"

Burter disappeared, being gone in a blink as he took off. He rushed outside of the ship rushing to where his Scouter was saying Freeza was. He knew that if he could just get to Freeza, he could survive.

However, before he could get far, he ran right into Vegeta, his face impacting with her very well-toned abs.

"Going somewhere?" She chuckled incinerating him with a Ki blast.

"Now" Vegeta said, taking off to where she knew Freeza was.

 _With Bulma, Saishi, and Katas_

"No!" Katas shouted as the three of them were sensing the fight between Nails and Freeza. "Nails! You... you…"

"Freeza is truly a monster." Saishi gasped. "Are… are we capable of fighting him?"

"If we work together, then maybe." Bulma said, clenching her fist. "We trained long and hard on the way up here."

"But, will that be enough?" Saishi asked, the first true hint of worry Bulma heard in her voice. "you sensed his power. He's a monster. There's no way we'll get an easy win."

"I'm going after Nails." Katas said. "You two stay here and hide."

"Understood." Bulma said.

"You'll be killed." Saishi said.

"Nails is my brother." Katas said. "We've been through everything together. If we die together, then so be it."

With that Katas took off quickly towards where he sensed Nails, leaving Saishi and Bulma to wait in the cave. After a bit they sensed energy coming towards them, but to their horror, it wasn't the energy they wanted it to be. They rushed out of the cave to see Freeza standing there, his evil smile on his lips.

"So good of you to wait for me." He said, standing with his hands clasped behind his back. "But, I can't guarantee I will give you a quick death."

* * *

 _Next time on Dragon Ball F, Bulma and Saishi engage the tyrant Freeza in battle. Meanwhile, Goku and Chi-Chi near Namek's atmosphere as they continue their training. How will they fare? Find out next time on Dragon Ball F!_


	9. Losing Battle

_Last time on Dragon Ball F, Vegeta woke up from her healing, rushing to find Raditz had been tortured by Freeza. She rushed to put her in the healing pod, letting her heal. On the way to recover, she managed to get revenge on Zarbon as well as kill Cui. However, her advance was stopped short by the Ginyu Force. After making short work of the Ginyu Force, Vegeta rushed off to take on Freeza. Meanwhile, Freeza was taking on Nails in a fight that almost killed Nails. After beating Nails, FReeza quickly headed to the spot where Saishi and Bulma were hiding. Find out the result on Dragon Ball F!_

* * *

Chapter Eight: Losing Battle: Hurry Allies to the Warriors' Rescue

Katas took off quickly towards where he sensed Nails, leaving Saishi and Bulma to wait in the cave. After a bit they sensed energy coming towards them, but to their horror, it wasn't the energy they wanted it to be. They rushed out of the cave to see Freeza standing there, his evil smile on his lips.

"So good of you to wait for me." He said, standing with his hands clasped behind his back. "But, I can't guarantee I will give you a quick death."

It was at this point that Bulma and Saishi got a good look at their opponent. Freeza was up to Saishi's nose in height, making him as tall as Bulma or Goku, were the Saiyan there. His body looked very toned, a little more than Saishi's even. He had three toes, the shape of his foot like some sort of reptile's, but different. He had black fingernails and toenails. He had what seemed like armor around his shins that seemed to be of a similar material to the armor, but much thicker, seemingly a part of his skin. He had pink legs and arms as well as the base of his tail being pink. The tip of his tail was purple pointed and sharp. He had similar armor to that of Zarbon, but this armor was purple on the chest plates. He has similar armor on his forearms that he had on his shins, going down to his wrists. His hands were a lilac color, seemingly smaller when seen with the forearm armor. The skin of his chest upward was the same lilac color, going up to his human shaped head. There was a large purple orb on top with two horns pointing off in opposite directions. His head had a shape like it was armored like a helmet. His eyes were blood red, anger flashing in them, despite his smile. He had a red scouted on his left eye, the scouter blinking. He had an aura of power that seemed like it was heavily, heavily suppressed.

Bulma and Saishi gulped softly, feeling the power coming off of him, knowing even right now he was stronger than any opponent they had faced by a wide, wide margin.

"Got a plan?" Bulma asked, trying not to shake in nervousness.

"Survive." Saishi said. "That's our only hope right now since we don't have but the two of us."

"Got it." Bulma nodded. "Let's do it then. Get ready."

"Now" Freeza said, chuckling. "It has irritated me that you are the ones who have upset my plans even more than Vegeta. But, I'll deal with her later. For now, you are the target of my fury. I should hope you know who I am."

"Freeza." Bulma said, clenching her fists.

"Good." Freeza said with a sense of arrogance. "Then you should know of my reputation. I am not one to accept being thwarted. You two are going to feel my wrath."

"You won't win." Saishi said, getting into a fighting stance. "Even if we can't beat you, we know two people who can."

"Oh?" Freeza asked. "And, who pray tell, are they?"

"Goku and Chi-Chi." Bulma said, getting into her own fighting stance. "Goku is a Saiyan. Fitting that a Saiyan should be your demise."

"You really think I'm afraid of a Saiyan monkey." Freeza laughed. "I destroyed their planet over a decade ago. I've nothing to fear from them."

"that was you?" Bulma asked.

"Of course." Freeza chuckled. "They were a thorn in my side for a while now. Now, you are also a thorn. I'll handle you right now."

Bulma rushed toward Freeza, throwing a punch to his face, causing the tyrant to step backwards.

"If that's all you can do" Freeza said, kicking her in the side of the head. "Then you won't survive for a minute against me."

Saishi rushed forward, punching Freeza hard enough to knock him over, landing three more punches on his face before being kicked off.

"I see you two are quite strong." Freeza smirked evilly. "But, you're definitely not strong enough to face me."

Freeza gut punched Saishi, elbowing her in the jaw and kicking her in the chest. His tail grabbed Bulma around the neck, squeezing her to choke her. Bulma struggled against the tail, being lifted into the air as she struggled in Freeza's grip.

Saishi grabbed his horns, using them as a grip to double knee him in the chest, punching his chest with a powerful punch and landing a punch on his face.

"You're strong." He smirked. "But, that's nothing."

His tail swung Bulma into her, knocking her to the ground as Freeza continued to use Bulma as a bludgeon, battering both of them. He then threw Bulma into the cave, a powerful sounding crash emerged.

Saishi stood up, kicking him in the gut and grabbing his tail, using it as a grapple point and swinging him around, throwing him into the air.

Saishi cupped her hands together, a small blue orb of energy forming, Saishi gritting her teeth.

"Chō Kamehameha!" She shouted, the ball getting larger, becoming the size of a basketball.

"Chō" She said, moving her feet to plant them firmly on the ground

"KAAAAA!" She shouted, the energy beginning to crackle slightly.

"MEEEEE!" She gained a white, fiery aura, her hands spreading apart from the size of the now larger orb.

" _So"_ Freeza thought. _"These worms can alter their power levels. My scouter's going off like a rocket."_

"HAAAAA!" Saishi was now twitching as Bulma emerged from the cave, a little scratched up, gasping at the attack. Even Freeza seemed curious as to this attack.

"MEEEEE!" The martial arts master was practically glowing as she pushed more and more of her Ki into her attack, Bulma taking the time to prepare her own, which pushed as much power as she could into her hands, aiming them at Freeza.

"HAAAAA!" Saishi thrust her hands forward, yelling as she launched her attack at the tyrant, the orb dwarfing the previous Kamehameha she'd used in the tournament with Goku. Bulma simultaneously launched her attack, the two Ki attacks rushing toward Freeza, who merely smirked and let them hit him, becoming enshrouded in the blasts that attacked him. He disappeared, the smoke from the attacks completely hiding any trace of him.

"Did we" Saishi panted, looking up. "Did we win?"

"I think so." Bulma looked up at the cloud of dust that was gathered.

"That was one of my most powerful attacks." Saishi chuckled. "If that didn't kill him, we may have a definite problem on our hands."

"Well, I guess you have a definite problem." The voice came from the smoke as the two looked up in horror at the smirking form of Freeza emerging from the smoke. "Because I'm far from done with you two."

 _With Katas_

The Namekian warrior rushed through the landscape, taking to the sky and flying at full speed when he was sure Freeza was behind him and not giving chase.

"I am sorry, Earthlings." He muttered. "But, I must check on Nails."

He rushed through the sky to the place that he could feel Nails' energy, though it was dwindling fast. He arrived at the location, looking down to see Nails' broken and beaten form lying on the ground, his purple blood gathering around him.

"Nails!" Katas shouted, landing next to his brother.

"K-Katas…" Nails said, his breathing heavy. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I came after I felt your energy drop." Katas said.

"Y-you left the two earthlings alone?" Nails asked.

"Yes." Katas nodded. "I had to help you."

"You shouldn't have." Nails coughed. "Freeza is far more powerful than me. And, he wasn't even trying. He'll kill them."

"I understand." Katas said. "But, I have to help you."

"I'll be fine." Nails said. "though… there's one thing to do."

"What?" Katas asked.

"One thing the Elder taught me" Nails said, spitting out blood. "That could help us beat that bastard."

"What?" Katas asked.

"We become one." Nails said.

"What?" Katas asked.

"We fuse our bodies into one." Nails said. "Then we will be able to do battle with Freeza."

"I see." Katas said. "Will we be able to return to normal?"

"No." Nails said. "But, I'm unable to fight by myself and so are you. We must do this."

"Understood." Katas said, nodding as he put his hand on Nails' chest. "How do we do this?"

"Like that." Nails said. "Now, concentrate."

Katas nodded, concentrating on his brother. Nails began to glow, entering into Katas' body. When he had disappeared completely, Katas stood up, flexing his fingers, feeling the power inside of him.

"This power is amazing." He said, unleashing some. "I feel great!"

" _We must hurry."_ Nails' voice came from his head. _"They are in trouble."_

"Nails?" Katas asked, looking around.

" _I am in your head."_ Nails said. _"I am not sure how long it will last, but for now I am still with you, brother. Now, let's take out Freeza."_

"Right." Katas said, taking off to where the earthlings were.

 _With Saishi, Bulma, and Freeza_

"This is bad." Bulma said, biting her lower lip. "We might have a problem."

"I'll give you both a chance to join my forces." Freeza said, his smirk remaining. "You've proven that you have some strength. I could use power like that in my Freeza Force."

"Go to hell, monster!" Saishi shouted. "You kill innocent people because of your own sick, twisted desires."

"Well then" Freeza licked his lips. "I guess I'll have to add two more deaths to my count."

Bulma and Saishi tensed up slightly, getting into their fighting positions. They knew they'd have to step it up if they wished to beat Freeza.

"Looks like the gloves are off." Saishi said, pulling off her undershirt, gloves, and shoes. Freeza looked at this in confusion until he noticed her power level had risen.

"I see." He chuckled. "So, you wear weighted clothing to make yourself stronger. How pathetic. But, it won't do you any good. I will still kill you where you stand."

"My turn." Bulma said. "Overclock: Level One!"

Bulma's body began to glow slightly, her look becoming more metallic than before. Her eyes began to glow and turn a gold color.

"Let's do this!" She shouted, rushing up to Freeza, slamming her fist into his face, knocking him to the ground, where Saishi roundhouse kicked him into a rock. The two then rushed forward, landing a double uppercut to the tyrant, Saishi slamming him on the ground by his tail. Freeza threw a punch at Saishi, landing it on her face and kneeing her. Bulma threw a punch into his face, kicking him in the neck. Freeza smacked her in the head with his tail, roundhouse kicking her in the chest and knocking her to the ground.

Freeza then punched her in the face, stepping on her with his foot, laughing. However, Saishi punched him in the back of the head, landing several well placed punches on his chest. She charged up a Ki blast, firing it into his face.

"this is the end for you!" She shouted, rapidly punching him in the face. The two gripped each other's hands, pushing against each other as their Ki outputs grew. A crater began to form beneath them, expanding outward as the two sank lower and lower into the ground, the crater becoming larger and larger.

Freeza's scouter began beeping rapidly, scanning Saishi's power level, fizzling out and exploding as it couldn't handle it.

"I must admit, you are strong." Freeza smirked. "But, I'm not fighting at my full power.

"You won't win this battle!" Saishi shouted. "If we don't stop you, Goku and Chi-Chi will!"

"Oh?" Freeza raised an eyebrow. "And, who, pray tell, are these Goku and Chi-Chi you speak of?"

"The most powerful fighters we know." Saishi said. "More than capable of handling you."

"I doubt that." Freeza smirked. "But, I'll be sure to leave you alive so you can watch me kill them."

"You won't get the chance!" Saishi chuckled, the two warriors still gripping each other. "You'll fall!"

"Oh, will I?" Freeza grinned. "Well, what if I told you I wasn't using but a tiny fraction of my power?"

Saishi's throat tightened as she realized what Freeza meant. That Zarbon individual hadn't been just spouting off words when he said Freeza could transform. If that were the case, she and Bulma were screwed unless Katas or god forbid Vegeta show up to aid them.

"I can tell by the look in your eyes that you've realized how pitiful your resistance is." Freeza laughed evilly, kicking Saishi out of the crater.

Freeza kicked Saishi in the face, Bulma rushing in with a kick to counter it.

"I suppose I should just get on with it." Freeza laughed, punching Bulma away. He got into a power up position and began to yell with the transformation.

The yell Freeza gave off was powerful and long. His power level began to skyrocket. As he yelled, his armor shattered, revealing white underneath with purple, orb like shoulders and an orb in the middle of his chest.

"That's it?" Saishi asked. "That's like removing weighted clothing."

"Oh, I am far from finished." Freeza smirked, giving another yell. His body began to swell in bulk, becoming over twice its original height, its muscles bulging. His horns turned so they were facing upward like a bull's horns. His tail lengthened, becoming thicker and stronger. His voice grew deeper, seeming more terrifying.

"So" he said, now towering over the earthlings. "Are you prepared to die now?"

Saishi and Bulma clenched their fists, preparing to fight the new form of Freeza.

"You're braver than most I have fought." Freeza chuckled. "I'm actually impressed."

"You won't be after we're done with you!" Saishi shouted, both her and Bulma rushing forward to throw punches at the tyrant, landing several. However, these blows merely stopped entirely on Freeza, doing no damage.

"Now" Freeza said. "It's my turn."

All Freeza did was hold his hand up and flick his index and middle fingers upward, his evil grin still on his face. The ground in front of him exploded upward, Bulma and Saishi just barely avoiding being singed or killed in the explosion.

"That's some power!" Saishi gasped, looking at Freeza, her mouth wide open as actual fear started in her features.

"I am no longer toying with you mortals." Freeza smirked.

"oh?" Saishi asked. "But, you're just as mortal as us."

"There's a difference." Freeza smirked. "I will live long enough to explain it."

"We're not done yet!" Saishi exclaimed, charging up her Ki.

"yeah!" Bulma agreed. "You'll have to do a lot to beat us! Overclock: Level Two!"

Bulma's power shot up further as her body turned a silver color, her eyes a green color. She rushed towards Freeza, kicking him in the neck and knocking him down.

"I see you are strong." Freeza said, cracking his neck. "It won't save you though."

Freeza's tail grabbed Bulma around the neck, bringing her up to Freeza's face as he stood up.

"Your power is great." Freeza said, chuckling. "But, you are still a worm compared to someone such as myself."

"Not even close!" Bulma shouted, swinging her foot up to kick Freeza in the head, bringing it down to kick his chest. Freeza crumpled to the ground, punching Bulma into the ground. He then picked Saishi, who had begun attacking him, up and slammed her down on Bulma, Bulma having moved after the fifth time. Bulma shot up for a punch, but found Freeza to have moved, swinging Saishi around by her leg, slamming her into Bulma, releasing them to go flying into a nearby rock.

The two smashed into the rock, Bulma leaping back up to do battle once again. Saishi jumped up as well, both getting into a battle stance.

"I see you two have resilience." Freeza smirked. "I like that. It makes it more fun to beat it out of you."

Freeza rushed forward, pulling back his fist to attack. However, before the attack could land, he was kicked into the ground by a flying object that grabbed him by the tail, throwing him into a rock himself.

Bulma and Saishi were shocked to see none other than Vegeta standing there, prepared to do battle, her features showing pure anger.

"Freeza, you bastard!" Vegeta shouted, summoning her full power level. "You'll pay for what you did!"

"Oh, little Vegeta." Freeza chuckled, standing up. "I'm surprised you're here. I figured Zarbon would be having fun with you. Or even the Ginyu Force. I hear they arrived on the ship."

"Oh, I had my fun with them." Vegeta smirked. "They left you a little mess to clean up, but I'm sure you can handle it."

"So, it would seem the little princess has a punch to her." Freeza chuckled. "I didn't think you had it in you to take out Ginyu."

"This battle is over before it starts!" Vegeta shouted, Ki exploding off of her hands. "You may have transformed, but I have become what you so fear! I have ascended to the level of a Super Saiyan!"

"Oh?" Freeza began laughing at this. "I think the Ginyu Force hit you one too many times in the head Vegeta. But, I'll humor you. How did you become this "Super Saiyan"?"

"I have trained hard in your own training room." Vegeta smirked, clenching her fists. "And, now I have achieved power beyond anything you could ever fathom."

"I see." Freeza smirked. "Well then, let us see."

"What's she doing?" Bulma whispered. "Is she really a Super Saiyan?"

"I don't think so." Saishi whispered back. "I think she's just trying to get under Freeza's skin."

"What about what the Elder said?" Bulma whispered. "About a Super Saiyan being the only thing that could take Freeza down?"

"Well, I don't think it's exactly that." Saishi whispered. "Maybe it was the only one that was guaranteed to work."

"I get that." Bulma said. "But, the problem is I can't overclock more and if he's got any more tricks up his sleeve we're screwed."

"I thought you had infinite energy." Saishi said.

"Technically, my core produces an infinite amount." Bulma said. "But, it only produces it at a certain rate and if I use more than it produces at a time, like with Overclock, I will have to settle down to recharge. Fortunately, I can handle levels one and two without much strain, but if I go to level three, the strain would drain my core too quickly."

"That is a problem." Saishi said. "Can you fix it?"

"I can." Bulma said. "It's an adaptive system that increases its output as I get stronger in my base form, so it technically can be fixed, but no, not by engineering."

"I see." Saishi said. "That explains why you trained so hard."

"It does." Bulma said. "Now, let's help Vegeta… can't believe I'm saying that."

Vegeta was thrown back by Freeza, bouncing on the ground once. The Saiyan princess leaped into the air, firing several volleys of Ki blasts at Freeza, rushing through them, punching Freeza in the face.

Freeza was knocked back, Vegeta bringing her clasped fists down on his chest, slamming him down onto the ground, making a small crater. Vegeta then kicked him, punching for his face.

However, before the blow landed Freeza grabbed her fist, punching her arm, which produced a resounding crack, Vegeta's eyes widening in pain as her mouth opened in shock.

"Well well well, Vegeta." Freeza said, chuckling. "Looks like you've lost your stride."

"You're going to burn." Vegeta said, growling up at him.

"No." He said, chuckling. "You are."

Freeza kicked Vegeta in the chest, Saishi rushing up to deliver a blow to Freeza's face. However, Freeza dodged, moving so that his horns impaled Saishi through the chest, causing her to gasp from the pain. Her blood spilled down, falling onto Freeza, the tyrant licking his lips.

"Saishi!" Bulma shouted, rushing forward, only to get smacked away by Freeza's tail.

"How does that feel?" Freeza asked, his evil smirk on his face. "Do you need some relief from the pain? Well let me assist you."

Freeza began moving his head in wild motions, Saishi jostling and feeling the pain and shouting in her pure pain.

"How about this?" Freeza asked, grabbing her legs and pulling, the crunch of bones breaking mixed with the squishing sound of her internal organs being moved caused Saishi to cry out further, tears actually flowing down her face.

"Well, that sound is just glorious." Freeza laughed, whipping his head so that Saishi was flung off, landing on the ground. Her blood spewed out even further, the martial arts master gasping for air as blood began to fill her lungs.

"Saishi!" Bulma shouted, rushing towards her, only to be swatted away by Freeza's tail again as the tyrant punched her in the face, stepping on Saishi, pushing his foot down on her chest as Saishi's eyes widened in the pain as she cried out louder, paralyzed by her lack of blood and filling lungs.

Vegeta and Bulma both rushed for Freeza, but the tyrant shot Ki blasts at both of them, knocking them both backwards.

"Now, to finish you slowly." Freeza grinned a very evil grin. He slowly pushed down on Saishi, crushing her ribs as he also wrapped his tail around her neck, choking her. Saishi struggled to breathe, struggled to move even as she fought against the tyrant, trying to make any sort of movement to stop him whatsoever. She felt blackness coming to her vision as she felt the crushing tightness in her chest and throat complete, a sickening 'squish' coming as she felt her chest be crushed and her throat be closed off. The last thing she registered before the blackness claimed her was the sound of Bulma shouting her name.

"Saishi!" Bulma shouted, seeing as she made it back to the field that Freeza had fully crushed the martial arts master, leaving a disgusting form of her mutilated body simply lying there as Freeza laughed at his handiwork.

"Oh, that's beautiful." He laughed. "I've never seen better art than that!"

"You bastard!" Bulma shouted, rushing forward, landing powerful blows that caused tremors she landed them on the tyrant's face. Even Vegeta was horrified by it, joining her as the two of them began to pound on Freeza, actually knocking him back. They knocked him over onto his back, Bulma jumping up into the air, pulling her fist back for a Superman punch that she fell down on Freeza, punching him in the gut. The tyrant coughed out blood, gasping. Bulma continued to pound on him, yelling with her rage.

"Enough!" Freeza shouted angrily, punching both of them off of him. He sounded pissed, his earlier composure dwindling as he felt the warriors opposing him gaining the upper hand. "I've had enough of you piss ants meddling in my business! I've dealt with it for long enough! You're all dead!"

Freeza rushed for Vegeta, landing a gut punch on her that knocked her over. She pounded on Vegeta for about three seconds when Bulma landed a kick on his neck with all the force she could muster, sending him flying back a good deal.

"You two are really becoming a thorn in my side." Freeza seethed as he stood up, his eyes flashing red almost, anger burning in them. "I'm going to destroy you with my bare hands! You are worthless compared to me! It is impossible that you should be able to face me in my transformed state! It's inconceivable! You little bitches! You're dead!"

"You're all talk." Vegeta smirked. "If that's all you've got, we'll break you in an instant."

"Oh, Vegeta." Freeza said, his anger turning back to its smug sound. "You poor, poor thing."

And then, Freeza said the words that brought a chill down both Bulma and Vegeta's spines.

"Who said this was my final form?"

* * *

 _Next time on Dragon Ball F Freeza transforms yet again, showing a huge increase in his power. But, our heroes soon gain another ally to aid them in their fight. But, is Freeze really fighting at his max power? Find out next time on Dragon Ball F!_


	10. Deadly Stakes

_LAst time on Dragon Ball F, Bulma and Saishi engaged in battle against the tyrant Freeza, battling him as Katas left to retrieve his brother. They managed to orce him to transform, being defeated until Vegeta showed up, helping them gain some control. However, Freeza proved too much as he brutally murdered Saishi. Bulma managed to beat him down with her Overclock: Level Three, but Freeza revealed a shocking truth: he could still transform! See the result on Dragon Ball F!_

* * *

Chapter Nine: Deadly Stakes: The Battle Against the True Freeza

Freeza rushed for Vegeta, landing a gut punch on her that knocked her over. She pounded on Vegeta for about three seconds when Bulma landed a kick on his neck with all the force she could muster, sending him flying back a good deal.

"You two are really becoming a thorn in my side." Freeza seethed as he stood up, his eyes flashing red almost, anger burning in them. "I'm going to destroy you with my bare hands! You are worthless compared to me! It is impossible that you should be able to face me in my transformed state! It's inconceivable! You little bitches! You're dead!"

"You're all talk." Vegeta smirked. "If that's all you've got, we'll break you in an instant."

"Oh, Vegeta." Freeza said, his anger turning back to its smug sound. "You poor, poor thing."

And then, Freeza said the words that brought a chill down both Bulma and Vegeta's spines.

"Who said this was my final form?"

"Y-you can transform further?" Bulma asked, gulping.

"Oh, foolish weakling." Freeza chuckled. "If you think I'm going easy on you anymore, you're wrong. Prepare to face my next form."

 _With Raditz_

" _You have this, Vegeta."_ The wounded Saiyan thought. _"Kick his ass. Wait, why is Freeza's power shooting up like that?"_

 _With the group_

Freeza got into a power up position, yelling as his body once more twisted to a new shape. His head lengthened, the purple area becoming longer. His horns turned white and sort of fused with the rest of his head, two more sprouting up. His shoulder places shot outward like the shoulder portions of his armor he was wearing. His nose disappeared as his face became more uniform, no bumps showing. His face became more alien like.

"It looks like something from Alien." Bulma's face paled as she felt his power. Vegeta was trembling, trying to clench her fists.

"Now, where was I?" Freeza asked, smirking. His voice seemed a little raspier than previously. "Oh yes, that's right. I was about to squash some insects into the ground."

"You won't beat us." Bulma said gritting her teeth, moving forward to attack Freeza, only to get swatted by his tail. She fell to the ground, Freeza shooting a red beam out of his fingers that pierced through her arm. She cried out in pain, circuits showing as well as blood flowing as she gripped her arm and stood up.

"Face my wrath, Freeza!" Vegeta shouted, firing a double handed Ki blast from her hands. Vegeta simply laughed, swatting it away and kicking Vegeta in the chest, the Saiyan princess gasping as she felt her ribs crack painfully. She bounced on the ground, smashing into a rock and lying there and groaning.

"That should take care of you for a while." Freeza laughed. "I'll take care of this earthling for a while and then I'll tend to you. I don't take kindly to traitors."

"You'll burn in hell for your actions." Vegeta growled out.

"Not before you." Freeza chuckled. "Now, earthling, let's see: maiming or amputating by ripping off?"

"How about a taste of your own medicine?!" Bulma shouted, touching her index and middle fingers to her forehead, a spark of Ki forming where they touched. "I learned this from the Kami of earth!"

"Makankōsappō!" she shouted, thrusting her fingers forward, two beams of energy firing from them. One went straight as the other coiled around it like a screw or drill. The technique races toward Freeza, the tyrant sneering as he looked at it. At the last second, however, he dodged the attack, the beam drilling into the rock behind him with a large explosion.

"H-he dodged it?!" Bulma's eyes widened as she took a step back in shock. "H-how?!"

"Because I'm the most powerful being in the universe." Freeza smirked at her. "And you are just a pathetic weakling that doesn't know her place."

With that, Freeza moved for her, punching her up into the air, kicking her down to the ground face first, making a huge crater.

"Funny." Freeza chuckled, crossing his arms as he floated high up. "Your pathetic friend seemed more interesting. I had so much fun killing her."

"You… bastard!" Bulma growled, pushing herself up, standing up, her face and body injured, revealing some wires in addition to blood and organs. "You'll pay for everything you've done! Overclock: Level Three!"

Bulma's power level skyrocketed, Vegeta and even Freeza looking surprised at the massive increase in the cyborg's power. A white aura exploded around her, her body becoming covered in what seemed like thin armor, its look very metallic as Bulma's eyes glowed red, her pupils still shining as she gave a final yell as she released her power to its fullest.

With a speed unseen by the other two, Bulma kicked Freeza in the head, following it up with a punch to his gut. She knocked him into the air, landing several deadly blows to his face before knocking him back down to the ground similar to how he'd done with her.

She dropped down on the tyrant like a rock, driving her knees into his chest and throwing punch after punch into his face, yelling angrily the whole time. But, then, suddenly, her armor disappeared and she reverted to how she looked prior to the fight, the cyborg's eyes widening in surprise.

"Well well well." Freeza chuckled, firing a Ki blast into her face and knocking her off of him. "It seems you've run out of tricks. It was such a shame. I was hoping you'd actually put up a struggle. It would be so much more satisfying to kill you that way."

Bulma growled, her face showing more of her cybernetic wires and blood vessels. She rushed towards Freeza, the tyrant punching her into a rock, Bulma's body taking serious damage due to her Overclock not being active. She fell to the ground, moaning in pain as she passed out, closing her eyes.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Vegeta." Freeza smirked, advancing towards the Saiyan princess menacingly. Vegeta backed up, fear striking her features as Freeza stepped closer.

" _Wh-what is this?!"_ Vegeta thought. _"H-he's unstoppable!"_

"I'll make this as slow as possible." Freeza smirked, clearing the distance slowly, Vegeta rooted to the ground in fear.

However, before Freeza could do anything, he was kicked in the face and knocked over with his attacker standing on top of him.

"Wh-wha!?" Vegeta said, noticing the attacker was a Namekian.

"You're going to pay for the slaughter of the Namekian race!" He shouted, kicking Freeza into the air, punching him into a rock.

He then rushed over to Bulma, picking her up, shaking her slightly. He then pulled out two small Senzu beans Bulma had dropped, putting one into her mouth and making her chew it, tilting her head to cause her to swallow it.

Bulma's eyes shot open as she jumped up, feeling her energy return. The smaller cuts on her body began to knit themselves back together, staying closed. Her face started, fully healing after a minute.

"Katas?!" She exclaimed. "You're here!"

"I have returned." He said. "I have fused with Nails, which has granted us new power."

"Wow." Bulma said. "Fusion must be pretty powerful."

"It is." Katas said. "All fusions gain massive power. I have enough to take on this monster and avenge those that were slaughtered."

"Good." Bulma said, clenching a fist. "I didn't have enough in me to stop him."

"Where is Saishi?" Katas asked.

"She's gone." Bulma said, gritting her teeth in anger. "That bastard did it."

"We're going to destroy that bastard." Vegeta said.

"Toss her a Senzu." Bulma said, Katas doing so.

"What is this?" Vegeta asked.

"A Senzu bean." Bulma said. "It can heal you and restore your stamina."

Vegeta looked at it in suspicion, eating it. She was shocked when she felt her energy return in full.

"Well" came the voice of Freeza in a chuckle. "It would seem you've gained another ally. Too bad it won't help you."

"You're dead now, Freeza." Bulma said. "We'll make you pay."

"Oh, is that so?" Freeza smirked. "Well, I think you'll change your mind when I show you something that only two people have seen."

"What?" Bulma asked.

"My true form." Freeza chuckled. He began to yell as his body began to glow red.

 _With Raditz_

" _What's happening now?"_ she thought. " _Freeza's power is shooting up again. How powerful is he?! Be careful, Vegeta."_

 _With Goku and Chi-Chi_

Goku threw a punch at Chi-Chi, the earthling dodging and throwing one at Goku, who also dodged. The two were fighting at the highest gravity setting, one hundred times the gravity of earth. They still wore all of their weighted clothing, putting their total weight at around thirty three tons each. They were still throwing lightning fast punches and kicks, even the strong gravity and weights not seeming to slow them down.

Goku grabbed Chi-Chi's fist with her tail, using Chi-Chi's momentum to send her moving backwards as she kicked her in the back of the head, sending Chi-Chi flipping over as she turned around, firing a Ki blast at Goku. Goku dodged, firing one in retaliation. Chi-Chi swatted it away, kicking Goku in the chest, knocking the Saiyan to the ground. Goku grinned, excited, jumping back up as she punched Chi-Chi, Chi-Chi's fist colliding with hers.

"We're really getting the hang of this, aren't we?" Chi-Chi asked as the two struggled to overcome each other.

"Yeah!" Goku nodded excitedly. I didn't think we could be so strong! Do you think even that Freeza guy can stand against us?"

"We'll find out when we get there." Chi-Chi said. "Let's keep training until we get there though."

"Yeah!" Goku said. "Let's keep training! Maybe we should work on the Kaio-Ken a little more."

"That's a good idea." Chi-Chi said, the two of them stopping and standing on the ground, taking deep breaths.

"Kaio-Ken!" they shouted, a red, blazing aura bursting up around them as their power levels skyrocketed, the two of them yelling with the power they were giving off.

The two resumed their fight, moving even faster than before and landing punches that shook the very ship itself, stronger than ever. As the two fought the planet Namek loomed ever closer.

"I'm gonna win this one!" Goku grinned, rushing towards Chi-Chi.

"No you're not!" Chi-Chi grinned, rushing at her sister, the two beginning to exchange blows once again.

"Shotgun Punch!" Goku shouted, Ki charging in her hand.

"Thousand Strikes!" Chi-Chi shouted, her speed rocketing. The two collided, their punches thrusting them backwards, causing them to hit the ground and bounce.

They jumped up, jumping with powerful kicks, kicking each other in the stomach, falling back on the ground, coughing out a little blood.

"This is great!" Goku grinned, jumping back up as Chi-Chi also jumped up, ready to continue.

"It is." Chi-Chi said, nodding. "I'm really getting into this."

"Me too!" Goku grinned, flexing her biceps. "We're really getting stronger!"

"We sure are." Chi-Chi said, nodding. "Let's put it to the test!"

"Yeah!" Goku shouted as the two of them rushed for each other once again, their fists attacking each other at blinding speed as they pushed their power as far as it could go.

"That was great!" Goku shouted.

"We should practice that other technique that North Kai taught us, that secret technique."

"yeah." Goku said. "We could use that one for when we fight Freeza."

"It will definitely come in handy." Chi-Chi said, the two of them ending the Kaio-Ken. "Let's practice now so we can eat a Senzu bean and have our energy back when we get there."

"Right." Goku said as the two began to practice their technique.

 _Later_

"We're here!" Goku said, pointing as the ship came much closer to the planet Namek.

"Good." Chi-Chi said. "Begin landing sequence."

"Got it!" Goku said, pushing the appropriate buttons to do so.

The ship landed, the door opening and the two sisters stepping out. They looked around at the planet, amazed by it.

"What's that huge power I sense?" Chi-Chi asked.

"It's gotta be Freeza." Goku said. "Let's go help the others."

"Goku…" Chi-Chi said, a nervous look in her eyes. "I can't sense Master Saishi."

"Me either." Goku said. "Chi-Chi… is she…"

"I hope not." Chi-Chi said. "Let's got stop Freeza."

"Right." Goku said, nodding as they sped off to where the group was.

 _With the group_

Freeza body glowed an intense red, so intense that the group had to shield their eyes from the intensity. It began to crack, pieces of it exploding off like a butterfly emerging from a cocoon, his body shrinking. After about two minutes, the red glow exploded, shooting off like glass, dissipating and leaving behind something else entirely.

Freeza was now the same height he was when the fight had started, slightly taller than Goku. His body shape was smoother and a light greyish color. His shin armor was purple in the front as was the armor on his wrists. His head had the same purple area as did his chest, the area holding a slight glow.

"He's smaller" Bulma said. "But, I'm more nervous than ever."

"No kidding." Katas said. "Let's hope this battle ends well for us."

"Yeah." Bulma said. "are you ready to fight?"

"I am." Katas said. "Let's do this."

"I'm more than willing to engage you." Freeza said, his voice like when he was first fighting. The group rushed at him, throwing punches. Freeza dodged, simply moving his head.

"Is that all you've got?" He asked, gut punching Katas and kneeing Bulma. "I've fought insects with more fight than you. Actually use your full power. I want to enjoy ripping you apart."

"It ends here, Freeza!" Vegeta shouted, punching Freeza in the head from behind him, kicking him into the air. "You die today!"

Vegeta flew upwards, rushing to punch Freeza again. However, this time, Freeza caught her fist, smirking as she kicked Vegeta off to the side. Vegeta flew into the water, busting out with a yell, charging up her Ki in her hands.

"You want to end this?!" Vegeta shouted. "Consider this ended! Galick Gun fire!"

Vegeta thrust her hands forward, a dark purple beam emerging from them rushing towards Freeza, who simply crossed his arms and looked at it, waiting.

"Why's Freeza only waiting?" Bulma asked.

"Maybe he's too strong?" Katas said. "He's far more powerful than when he was first there. And, I still have the feeling that this isn't his true power. Who knows what he's capable of?"

"That's a scary thought." Bulma said. "I seriously hope we've seen the last of him with this."

At the last second, before the blast hit him, Freeza simply kicked Vegeta's Galick Gun upwards, the beam disappearing into the sky. Vegeta looked at it in shock, horror encompassing her features.

"We're screwed." Bulma said.

"Not necessarily." Katas said. "Vegeta wasn't the most powerful of us."

"True." Bulma said. "But, we have to survive this long enough to wait for Chi-Chi and Goku. Hopefully they'll be here soon. We're dead otherwise."

"Now now, Vegeta." Freeza said, moving directly in front of Vegeta, the Saiyan princess moving backwards in shock as the tyrant still held his smirk. "Let's settle this like civilized people. There's no need for us to throw a temper tantrum over not winning."

"Oh, like you when the earthlings and Namekian threw you for a loop?" Vegeta found her courage.

Freeza said nothing, simply grabbing Vegeta around the throat, squeezing enough to make Vegeta gasp.

"you know, Vegeta" he said, chuckling darkly. "I don't really like your tone. I'll have to deal with you myself."

"Go to hell." Vegeta spat out as Freeza's grip tightened, the Saiyan princess clawing as his hand in an attempt to escape.

"Oh, I promise you that you will be the one going to hell." Freeza said, punching Vegeta in the gut. Vegeta coughed, Freeza following it up with another punch. Vegeta began to cough out blood as the tyrant continued punching her.

"Enough!" Bulma shouted, landing a punch on Freeza's face. However, the punch did nothing as her punch simply made a dent. Freeza smirked, elbowing her in the gut, sending her flying back down to the ground, where she made a crater.

"This ends now!" Katas shouted, firing a massive Ki blast at Freeza. However, Freeza was unaffected by the blast, continuing to punch Vegeta.

Freeza then threw Vegeta in the water, Vegeta hitting the water so hard it split, leaving a path through the water. Freeza then slowly lowered himself down to her, picking her up by the collar of her uniform.

"Now, Vegeta" Freeza said. "How badly do you think I'm going to beat you now?"

"Go to hell!" Vegeta shouted, firing a powerful Ki blast into his face, causing him to smirk, chuckling.

"Is that all you've got left?" He asked. "Well, I'm going to have my work cut out for me then."

Freeza wrapped his tail around Vegeta's neck, punching her in the face. He grabbed her arm, squeezing until the crack of bones breaking could be heard. Vegeta screamed out in pain as Freeza did the same to her other arm, punching her in the gut.

"It's over, Freeza!" Bulma shouted, rushing forward, punching Freeza, her Overclock: Level Three activated. Freeza flew to the side, releasing Vegeta, Katas getting her as Bulma and Freeza engaged in combat once again.

"You're going to pay!" Bulma shouted, throwing punches, all of which Freeza was dodging. Freeza threw a punch to her gut, Bulma dodging, swinging around and catching him in the back of the head with her foot. Freeza was thrown forward as Bulma punched him in the gut, swinging him by his tail in a circle, releasing him towards a rock.

However, before Freeza hit the rock, he disappeared, his speed moving him behind Bulma where he kicked at her.

Bulma dodged, punching at him, Freeza countering with a punch of his own. The two pushed against each other, neither gaining any ground as they caused a crater to form as they turned to gripping.

Bulma put her other hand in Freeza's face, firing a Ki blast in Freeza's face, catching him off guard as she landed a kick to his gut, punching him in the face. Freeza landed a punch that caused a dent in her cybernetics enhanced chest. Bulma threw another punch that he caught, beginning to crush her hand with his grip. Bulma growled against the pain, swinging a kick to catch Freeza in the head, causing him to release her hand.

"You're still a weakling." Freeza chuckled to himself. "And, weaklings deserve to be crushed under my foot."

"You won't beat us!" Bulma growled, punching him in the face. Freeza dodged her blow, kicking her over to Katas, sending both of them straight into a rock, where they lay still, Bulma trying to get up.

"Now, Vegeta" Freeza said, picking the Saiyan princess back up. "Let's finish what we started."

"You will never make me submit to you." Vegeta growled out.

"Oh, I'm sure I can manage to change your mind." Freeza smirked. "Especially since I still hold Raditz as my prisoner."

"You are going to burn for that." Vegeta said.

"Oh?" Freeza asked, feigning curiosity, which shifted into anger. "And, who's going to make me? We've had this conversation before, Vegeta. Hell, I think we've even had it today. You have nothing to threaten me with. I hold your life in my hands. Every action you take must pass through my judgement. I am your _god_! Now, give me the proper respect and I might just forgive you for this."

Vegeta spit on Freeza's face, her defiance evident. Freeza gained an evil grin, throwing her back down to the ground with enough force to not only make a crater, but also shatter quite a few of Vegeta's bones on impact. The Saiyan princess coughed out more blood, unable to move. Bulma, who was still recovering charged at Freeza, her Overclock active, and charged at Freeza once again, landing a punch on his face.

"You are very resilient." He taunted, laughing as he punched her in the face. "If I wasn't so unbelievably pissed off at you three right now, I would give you the chance to join my force, but it would seem that's not an option. Now, prepare to feel the wrath of the mighty Lord Freeza!"

Freeza held up his finger, a ball of pure energy swirling around it, getting larger by the second. Freeza's maniacal grin lengthened as he threw it at Bulma, the cyborg holding out her hands to deflect it. The ball continued to move towards her, pushing her down to the ground.

Freeza laughed, throwing a Ki blast into the ball, causing it to detonate. Bulma was thrown backwards by the blast, parts of her skin blowing off as she flew backwards at an incredible rate. A trail of blood showed her path, thicker where she bounced on the ground. She landed facedown after slamming into a rock, a puddle beginning to surround her.

"Bulma!" Katas shouted, having recovered slightly. He struggled to move over to Bulma, checking on her.

"She isn't dead yet." He muttered. "She's definitely not fully human."

He pulsed some of his power into the cyborg, enough to stop the bleeding. Freeza was up in the air, laughing at his handiwork as he landed on the ground, walking slowly dramatically over to Katas, his evil sneer not leaving his face. He picked Katas up by his neck, throwing him into a rock, knocking him out as the blood from his head flowed in a trickle.

 _With Goku and Chi-Chi_

Goku and Chi-Chi flew towards the source of the massive energy, trying to get there quickly too help their friends. However, as they flew, they noticed Freeza's ship.

"We should investigate in here quickly." Bulma said, Goku nodding as they landed. They rushed through the ship, sensing a power level. They quickly reached it, noticing that it belonged to a being in a pod full of a strange greenish colored liquid.

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"It looks like a pod like in those books Bulma reads." Chi-Chi said.

"Huh." Goku said. "I wonder what it does."

The person in the healing pod opened her eyes, looking at them. As her eyes adjusted, she noticed that they were there. She looked at Goku, studying her face for a minute.

"Kakarot?" she said, though it was muffled by the mask she wore.

"huh?" Goku asked.

"Kakarot." The woman said weakly. "It's… you."

"Goku, we have to go." Chi-Chi said. "Bulma's power just dropped!"

"We'll be back." Goku said. "then we'll talk, alright?"

The woman nodded, her long black hair waving in the water.

 _With Freeza, Bulma, Katas, and Vegeta_

Freeza began to laugh, rising into the air and charging up another ball of energy with which to strike them with. However, before he could, his ball was shot with a Ki blast that detonated it. Freeza growled as he looked down to see Vegeta, her hand barely extended, the Saiyan princess showing anger at this crucial moment.

"Vegeta." Freeza seethed. "I've had enough of you! You've been a thorn in my side for far too long! I will destroy you now!"

"You're not gonna destroy anything!" a voice shouted as two new figures, one with spiky hair and one with straight hair landed in front of him and in between him and Vegeta.

"And, who might you be?" Freeza smirked, looking at them with irritation and a sadistic glee.

However the one with spiky hair had moved to Bulma and Katas, handing Katas two of the same beans from earlier. He gave one to Bulma, who unconsciously chewed it, her eyes shooting open as her body began to knit itself together again. Katas healed himself with the bean he held.

"This is for you, Vegeta." Chi-Chi said, giving the bean to Vegeta, who refused at first. However, after Chi-Chi insisted, she ate it grudgingly, feeling her power return.

"G-Goku?" Bulma asked, shocked as she stood up, looking at the spiky haired girl.

It was at that point Freeza noticed the tail Goku had.

"Another Saiyan monkey?!" He exclaimed in irritation. "You whelps have been a thorn in my side for far too long!"

"Where's Saishi?" Chi-Chi asked, moving over.

"She's gone." A tear slid down Bulma's face. "That bastard did it."

"Is that so?" Goku asked, growling as she looked over at Freeza, who crossed his arms and smirked.

"You three get out of here." Goku said. "Go help the one in that pod. We'll handle Freeza."

"You've got to be joking." Vegeta scoffed. "Freeza singlehandedly beat us to pulps. What chance do you have?"

"We have a chance." Goku said, her and Chi-Chi's powers rising, the others feeling it.

"What incredible power." Katas said. "It dwarves all of ours."

"Let's get out of here." Bulma said. "We'll just be in the way."

The three of them moved to a safe distance, leaving Goku, Chi-Chi, and Freeza standing there alone.

"Well then." Freeza smirked. "It seems you might prove to be a pair of warriors after all. But, I will still enjoy crushing you like bugs."

Goku and Chi-Chi clenched their fists, a white aura that moved like smoke surrounding them.

"You're going to pay for killing our master!" They shouted, moving in front of Freeza, striking battle poses.

* * *

 _Next time on Dragon Ball F, Goku and Chi-Chi engage in battle with Freeza. Can they overcome him? Find out on Dragon Ball F!_


	11. Sisters' Battle

_Last time on Dragon Ball F, Bulma, and Vegeta struggled against Freeza's third form. However, Katas came to their rescue. But, Freeza wasn't done yet, revealing his true form, decimating them. It was due to the arrival of Goku and Chi-Chi that they were saved. The two fighters then engaged Freeza in battle to avenge their fallen master._

* * *

Chapter Ten: Sister's Brawl: Battle Against the Tyrant!

Freeza began to laugh, rising into the air and charging up another ball of energy with which to strike them with. However, before he could, his ball was shot with a Ki blast that detonated it. Freeza growled as he looked down to see Vegeta, her hand barely extended, the Saiyan princess showing anger at this crucial moment.

"Vegeta." Freeza seethed. "I've had enough of you! You've been a thorn in my side for far too long! I will destroy you now!"

"You're not gonna destroy anything!" a voice shouted as two new figures, one with spiky hair and one with straight hair landed in front of him and in between him and Vegeta.

"And, who might you be?" Freeza smirked, looking at them with irritation and a sadistic glee.

However the one with spiky hair had moved to Bulma and Katas, handing Katas two of the same beans from earlier. He gave one to Bulma, who unconsciously chewed it, her eyes shooting open as her body began to knit itself together again. Katas healed himself with the bean he held.

"This is for you, Vegeta." Chi-Chi said, giving the bean to Vegeta, who refused at first. However, after Chi-Chi insisted, she ate it grudgingly, feeling her power return.

"G-Goku?" Bulma asked, shocked as she stood up, looking at the spiky haired girl.

It was at that point Freeza noticed the tail Goku had.

"Another Saiyan monkey?!" He exclaimed in irritation. "You whelps have been a thorn in my side for far too long!"

"Where's Saishi?" Chi-Chi asked, moving over.

"She's gone." A tear slid down Bulma's face. "That bastard did it."

"Is that so?" Goku asked, growling as she looked over at Freeza, who crossed his arms and smirked.

"You three get out of here." Goku said. "Go help the one in that pod. We'll handle Freeza."

"You've got to be joking." Vegeta scoffed. "Freeza singlehandedly beat us to pulps. What chance do you have?"

"We have a chance." Goku said, her and Chi-Chi's powers rising, the others feeling it.

"What incredible power." Katas said. "It dwarves all of ours."

"Let's get out of here." Bulma said. "We'll just be in the way."

The three of them moved to a safe distance, leaving Goku, Chi-Chi, and Freeza standing there alone.

"Well then." Freeza smirked. "It seems you might prove to be a pair of warriors after all. But, I will still enjoy crushing you like bugs."

Goku and Chi-Chi clenched their fists, a white aura that moved like smoke surrounding them.

"You're going to pay for killing our master!" They shouted, moving in front of Freeza, striking battle poses.

"Oh, is that so?" Freeza smirked. "Well, I singlehandedly decimated your little friends and even killed the one you call master. I think I can handle a monkey and a monkey sympathizer."

"You're dead!" Goku shouted, moving forward in a blink, blindsiding Freeza as she kicked him, swinging him by his tail, throwing him into a rock. Chi-Chi followed it up with a powerful punch to him next, punching him five times in the chest.

"Shotgun Punch!" Goku shouted, Chi-Chi dodging an instant before Goku moved in, landing her punch on Freeza's chest, the resulting pulse of energy sending Freeza down through the rock as his eyes widened from the shock of being surprised like that.

Chi-Chi and Goku stood outside the hole, charging up their power, their Ki pooling in their hands as they cupped them to their sides.

"Kamehameh—" they shouted, only to be interrupted as an explosion erupted from under their feet, offsetting them and causing them to lose focus on their Ki, dissipating it.

Freeza emerged from the epicenter of the explosion, chuckling darkly.

"I'll give you that one." He wiped the blood pooling on the corner of his mouth. "But, that's the only free shot I'll give you."

"You're gonna pay for what you did!" Goku shouted, throwing another punch, this one caught by Freeza. Freeza then threw the Saiyan to the ground, elbowing Chi-Chi in the gut and dropping her to her knees. He grabbed Goku around the throat with his tail, slamming her down on the ground repeatedly.

"I made a mistake not fully exterminating the Saiyan pest when I had the chance." He cackled. "But, I guess a dead Saiyan isn't as fun to torture. You know, you remind me of another rebellious monkey. Looked exactly like you. I'll imagine this as grinding both of you into the dust at the same time."

"Like hell you will!" Chi-Chi, stood up, punching Freeza in the face. Freeza stepped back as Goku and Chi-Chi began throwing lightning fast blows at the tyrant. However, Freeza began dodging all of them, swinging his leg around to kick both Earthlings to the ground. He fired a small laser from his finger, hitting Goku in the right arm.

The Saiyan cried out in pain, standing up as Freeza shot Chi-Chi in the left arm, hurting her too. Both of them now had a useless arm and they got into their fighting positions once again.

"You two are very resilient." Freeza chuckled. "I'll be sure to give you a few choice words as I kill you."

"You'll get no chance." Goku said as she and Chi-Chi both downed a Senzu bean, recovering. They rushed at Freeza, throwing punches. Freeza punched at them, but the two of them vanished.

"Oh, an afterimage, eh?" he said, ducking as Goku and Chi-Chi sailed over his head, kicking down into the ground and making a crater with their feet. "Well, I see you two have several tricks. But, I am the Emperor of the universe. I will not be beaten by two weaklings like you."

"We will make you pay." Goku and Chi-Chi turned, being punched directly in the face by Freeza. The two of them flew backwards, bouncing on the ground. Freeza stomped on both of them, laughing as he stood over them, beginning to wail on them with his tail.

The two of them caught it, kicking him in the back of the head, throwing their weight into knocking him over, Goku dropping to her knees and punching him in the head again.

Freeza stood up, irritation clearly showing on his face as he growled, clenching his fists in pure, unadulterated anger.

"I will not be beaten by a monkey and her keeper!" he shouted, flying up into the air, raining down upon them with the same lasers he'd fired earlier. Goku and Chi-Chi began to dodge, both of them showing adaptively how they could dodge the tyrant's attacks. This only pissed Freeza off further, the tyrant increasing the velocity of his attacks, making more of them as his hand moved like lightning.

Goku and Chi-Chi still dodged, taking the occasional, painful hit. Freeza then moved faster than either saw and punched Goku in the face, roundhouse kicking Chi-Chi in the gut as he began to engage both in hand to hand combat. The two dodged and counterattacked but they couldn't land a single blow.

"Face it, weaklings!" Freeza cackled. "You're finished!"

"No, we're not!" Goku and Chi-Chi shouted. "We've still got tricks up our sleeves! Kaio-Ken!"

The red aura that burst up from them, exploded like a fire, blazing and bright as the two of them yelled, clenching their fists.

 _Nearby_

"What is that power?!" Bulma asked Katas, who stood next to her as the two of them watched the showdown in front of them. "I feel that… it's monstrous!"

"I know." Katas said. "That kind of power is insane. Could they be the ones to stop this monster?"

"I don't know." Bulma said. "But, we're gonna have to find out."

"Where is Vegeta?" Katas asked.

"I think she was headed back to Freeza's ship." Bulma said. "Perhaps she's going to help her friend."

 _With Vegeta_

"That power…" Vegeta mused out loud as she opened the pod containing Raditz, the beep having signified the completion of her healing.

"You're a fast healer." She chuckled as Raditz coughed up some of the liquid in the pod, leaning on Vegeta.

"I guess so." She said when she regained her air. "You got a change of clothes?"

"Yes." Vegeta said, putting the set of armor into her hands. Raditz shakily changed into it, twisting her body to test her flexibility.

"What's that incredible power I sense?" Raditz asked, looking in the direction of Freeza. "It feels… familiar."

"It's Kakarot and her human companion." Vegeta said, looking the same way. "They're extremely powerful. More powerful than both of us put together."

"Father always did joke about her surpassing me." Raditz smirked. "It feels unnatural though."

"It might be a temporary power up." Vegeta said. "those two are impressive. We barely managed to scratch Freeza and they were dealing some heavy blows when I returned here.

"We should go help them." Raditz said, looking at her shorter teammate.

"Of course." Vegeta smirked. "It's time we gave it to that bastard, Freeza."

"Let's go." Vegeta said, the two of them heading out of the ship and moving at full speed back to where Freeza was fighting the group.

 _With Goku, Chi-Chi, and Freeza_

The power surrounding Goku and Chi-Chi was blood red and even gave them a reddish glow as they continued to power up. The pressure surrounding them was intense. No average being could have withstood the power they were unleashing with themselves.

"Wh-what is this?!" Freeza exclaimed, taking a step backwards with surprise on his face. He growled, becoming angrier. "Explain yourselves! Where were you hiding such power?!"

"This is a special little technique we learned from North Kai." Goku chuckled a little darkly. "He taught us three techniques, the Kaio-Ken, the Genki-Dama, and a third technique you'll probably become very familiar with when we're done."

"The Kaio-Ken is a move capable of doubling our power." Chi-Chi chuckled as well. "But, with training, we were able to exceed that and move beyond simply doubling our power."

"We can use a higher power level." Goku said. "Kaio-Ken times three!"

The two of them gave a yell and the auras around them exploded in size, the very planet beneath them beginning to float around them in little pieces that broke off as rocks due to their power. The two fighters continued to yell as those nearby could feel it, bracing themselves against the power they were summoning forth.

 _With North Kai_

"Be careful, you two!" North Kai said, shouting in a worried tone. "You know what happens if you go too far past a Double! Don't overexert yourselves! You've got to beat him or else the universe is doomed!"

 _With Bulma and Katas_

"How are those two capable of such power?!" Katas exclaimed, clenching his fists and crossing his arms over his face. "It's insane!"

"They were trained by North Kai!" Bulma said, doing the same thing. "There could be that explanation!"

"This power is too much!" Katas said. "I've never felt such power, even from a god before!"

"Those two are pretty special!" Bulma said. "Glad I didn't make an enemy of them like I was programmed to!"

"What?!" Katas asked.

"N-nothing!" Bulma said quickly, returning her attention to the fight. "But, those two could definitely do this! I believe in them! They're the only ones that can!"

At this, she whispered something that sounded to Katas like 'the only ones that can help them', but he chose to ignore it. The Grand Elder had read her mind and could possibly tell them about it.

"We should get the Namekians off of this planet!" Bulma shouted.

"That's a good idea!" Katas shouted. "Let's go!"

The two rushed back to the Grand Elder's area, Bulma's insane boost from Overclock: Level Three aiding her in getting them there in less than three hours, especially since they had flown without subtlety unlike when they ran from Freeza. They stood in front of the Grand Elder.

"I see." He said as they explained. "We can use our dragon. We have the ability to grant two wishes. Since none of the Namekians have died more than once, this could work. We can use the second to send them off."

"Can we send everyone but Freeza to Earth?" Bulma asked. "I know for a fact that is it a safer place."

"Understood." The Grand Elder said. "I will have you grab the Dragon Balls, Katas. You know where they are hidden. I will contact you to give you the exact wording of the wish."

"Yes, Elder." Katas said, flying off to get them.

"I wish you luck in aiding your two friends, Miss Bulma." The Grand Elder said. "I am sure you will become strong enough to do so."

"Thank you." Bulma said. "I'll go help Katas."

Bulma took off, following Katas.

 _With Goku, Chi-Chi, and Freeza_

The two stopped yelling, their power having increased to triple that of what it was. They stared Freeza down, the tyrant surprised, but not scared.

"That's pretty impressive." He chuckled. "But, are you really strong enough to beat me?"

"You're going down!" They shouted, rushing forward, landing powerful blows on Freeza's face, sending him flying backwards and hitting a rock. He stood up, growling as he fired a massive Ki blast at them with one hand.

The two of them held out one hand, holding the blast back and firing their own Ki into it, destroying it and striking Freeza with the Ki they used.

Freeza, however, wasn't done, as he moved behind them untraceably and punched them in the back of the head, swinging his foot around for another blow. However, the Earthlings had dodged, kicking him in the back of the head.

"You ingrates!" Freeza shouted, angry. "I'll show you my true power's depth! I'll beat you only using fifty percent!"

"Bring it on!" Goku said, clenching her fists.

"Alright then." Freeza said, his smug personality returning. "But, just so you know, I'm only using about one percent of my full power currently."

He smirked his evil smirk as he stood with his legs together and his arms spread out a bit. He began to shout, his power level rising even faster than the two Earthlings' did.

 _With Vegeta and Raditz_

"What is that power?!" Vegeta exclaimed. "I-it's huge!"

"That's Freeza…" Raditz said, her eyes widening as she felt the massive scope of the power. "He's still getting more powerful!"

"We never stood a chance." Vegeta said, her breath hitching.

"No, we didn't." Raditz said. "But, we have to help them."

"Right." Vegeta said.

 _With Bulma_

The cyborg girl stopped dead in her tracks as she turned to sense the power that was being emitted by Freeza, her mouthing dropping into a wide gasp as she rushed back towards Goku and Chi-Chi.

 _With Goku, Chi-Chi, and Freeza_

The ground began to shake as Freeza powered up, lightning crackling in the sky as he did so. A bolt of lightning struck him, his body being covered in white light for a split second as he continued to yell. His body began to get very slightly larger, but not noticeably much. He clenched his fists as he stopped powering up, smirking evilly at the two earthlings.

"Now" He said. "Let's end this. You should feel honored I'm going to kill you with this form."

"You won't beat us." Goku and Chi-Chi said.

"Oh?" Freeza smirked. "well, I beg to differ. But, let's see if you're right."

Goku and Chi-Chi charged forward, aiming to hit Freeza. But, the tyrant had already moved behind them, slamming both of them with his tail. He laughed, kicking Goku into a rock and throwing Chi-Chi into her, driving his knee into Chi-Chi's back. Chi-Chi cried out in pain as Goku felt the force, crying out as she was pushed through the rock. She fired a Ki blast in Freeza's face, which managed to get Freeza off of them, but didn't damage him much.

They exited the hole they'd made, standing to face off with Freeza, charging up their Ki in their hands.

"You're not gonna beat us that easy!" They shouted.

"KAAAAAAA" they shouted, the Ki building rapidly.

"MEEEEEEE!" Freeza smirked, charging up a giant Death Ball like he had done earlier.

"HAAAAAAA!" Goku and Chi-Chi grit their teeth and poured their all into their Ki.

"MEEEEEEEE!" Freeza rose into the air, holding his Death Ball high.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku and Chi-Chi fired their double Kamehameha at Freeza, the beams swirling around each other in a spiral pattern as they rushed to their target. At this point, Freeza also threw his Death Ball, the ball moving rapidly to crush them and destroy them.

The Twin Kamehameha struck the Death Ball, actually beginning to push it back. But the Death Ball was still coming in fast.

"Kaio-Ken" Goku and Chi-Chi said, continuing to pour their power into the Kamehameha. "Times FOUR!"

 _With North Kai_

"No!" the Kai shouted. "Don't go past times three! Your bodies won't be able to handle it, especially now!"

 _With Goku, Chi-Chi, and Freeza_

Their auras burst with new power, exploding outward and sending a shockwave through anyone sensing their power. Their Twin Kamehameha doubled in size and speed, firing an even more powerful blast into the Death Ball, succeeding in pushing it backwards. Freeza laughed, effortlessly kicking it away, looking down on the two panting earthlings.

"Are you quite done?" He cackled. "It looks like you've used up all of your energy on that! Too bad. I was having fun tearing you apart."

"You *pant* won't beat us." Goku said, trying to clench her fist. "We're *pant* not gonna let you get the Dragon Balls."

"Oh?" Freeza smirked, landing in front of them. "And, are you the ones who will prevent me from obtaining that which I came here for?"

"Yes." Chi-Chi said, growling.

"Well, then, allow me to give you a small fighting chance." Freeza laughed. "I'll fight you without using either of my hands. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"You'll regret that." Chi-Chi said.

"We'll see." Freeza smirked. "After all, you can't beat me with only three times your power."

"You would think so." Chi-Chi said. "But, you always think those weaker than you stand no chance. That's why you were surprised when Bulma and the rest gave you a fight."

"I could have easily squashed them like a bug." Freeza smirked wider. "I simply didn't use my full power."

"Well, we'll stop you." Goku said.

"Oh, please." Freeza laughed evilly. "you're not the first to claim that. In fact, a Saiyan who resembled you also made that claim. And, he died along with his mate and the rest of the planet."

"Well, this is where the Saiyans get their justice!" Goku shouted, her and Chi-Chi one again rushing for Freeza. The tyrant laughed, moving out of the way. His tail swatted them back as the smirk never left his lips.

Goku and Chi-Chi continued moving towards him, from several different sides, but the tyrant simply kept dodging, never moving his hands, but smacking them with his tail. Finally, he grabbed Goku with it, wrapping it around her neck. The tail continued to constrict on the Saiyan girl's neck, Goku beginning to choke as she clawed at it.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi shouted, rushing for Freeza. The tyrant instead kicked her, keeping her at bay as Goku struggled with his tail. Finally, Goku came to a conclusion, opening her mouth and biting down hard on Freeza's tail.

Freeza shrieked in pain, punching Goku in the face and whipping his tail back. He growled in anger as he blew on his tail, clenching his fists.

"You insolent monkey!" He shouted, kicking Goku in the gut and throwing her into Chi-Chi, who was coming toward him again. He began to fire a multitude of Death Beams at them, the two being forced to dodge them as he fired a near relentless assault, the two moving and disappearing seemingly, moving next to Freeza and punching him in the head. Freeza fell sideways, swinging his leg around, catching them in the ribs. He uppercutted Goku and punched Chi-Chi into the ground.

"This is where you die whelps!" He shouted, firing a blast at Chi-Chi. However, just before it reached her, it was swatted by Goku, who growled and punched him away.

"I think it's time we unveiled our secret technique." She looked at Chi-Chi.

"I do as well." Chi-Chi said, nodding as she stood next to Goku. "Get ready to lose, Freeza!"

"Oh, please." Freeza laughed. "I don't fear a monkey and a human!"

"Fine then." Goku and Chi-Chi said, taking the last two Senzu Beans out of their bag. "You'll see just how much you'll fear our power when we show you."

Freeza chuckled. Though he wanted to simply squash them right then and there, he was actually wanting to beat them at their best just to enjoy watching the hope fade from their eyes.

"Amuse me, weaklings." He laughed. "Maybe you'll actually make a scratch on me. Though, I highly doubt it."

"We'll make more than a scratch." Goku said as they stood about seven feet apart from each other.

"Get ready for our technique." Chi-Chi said, smirking. "It'll be your undoing."

"Let's do it!" Goku said. The two of them stood on their toes, their knees pointing outwards. They held their arms away from each other, parallel, like a mirror.

"FFUUUUUUUU" the two said, sidestepping on their toes like crabs and moving towards each other, three steps each, rotating their arms around their bodies so that they were pointing at each other, but still in the same position. They stopped about four feet from each other, their arms about one foot from each other. Freeza looked confused at this, wondering what they could be doing. They then lifted the knee that was opposite each other in the air, placing it on the other knee.

"SION" they said, turning their knees toward each other, while simultaneously rotating their arms away from each other once again.

"HAAAAAA!" the two, still being pretty much mirror images, thrust their raised leg down on to the ground, leaning their upper bodies towards each other, moving their fingers to touch, extending their pointer fingers, their outer hands making an arc and their inner hands being bent into right angles.

The second their fingers touched, an explosion of white light expanded outward, power exploding from the source: Goku and Chi-Chi. The planet shook slightly at the rapidly rising power of the two.

 _With Vegeta and Raditz_

"What the hell?!" Raditz said, actually stopping mid-flight as she stared straight ahead, her mouth agape.

"What?" Vegeta asked, stopping. "What do you sense? I can barely sense anything."

"Kakarot and her companion's Ki just disappeared." Raditz said. "And, immediately after, a single Ki appeared. And, its power is rising incredibly fast. It's insane!"

"What do you suppose it could be?" Vegeta asked.

"Whatever it is, we need to get there fast." Raditz said, taking off towards the source of the rapidly rising power.

 _With Katas_

The Namekian reached the Dragon Balls of Namek, standing ready to make the wish.

" _Good."_ The Grand Elder's voice rang in his head. _"Now, wait to give the wish. I will dictate at the proper time."_

"Understood, Grand Elder." Katas said, nodding as he stood by the Dragon Balls.

 _With Bulma_

"That power…" Bulma said, gasping. "It's intense! I need to get there!"

 _With North Kai_

"Good luck, you two." North Kai said, watching the fight.

"I know you can do it." Saishi, who had been brought there, said, smirking. "Show that bastard just how strong you've become."

"They might not have a chance." North Kai said. "But, I hope they can win."

"And, I as well." Saishi said, nodding.

 _With Goku, Chi-Chi, and Freeza_

The power explosion ceased as the light disappeared, revealing not two, but one individual. This individual smirked at Freeza, clenching her fists.

"Wh-what the hell are you?!" Freeza demanded, growling in anger.

"I'm what you get when you cross a Chi-Chi and a Kakarot." The figure gave a confident smirk. "You can call me Chikarot."

* * *

 _Next time on Dragon Ball F, Chikarot, the Fusion of Goku and Chi-Chi, takes on Freeza anew. Can this powerful new opponent defeat Freeza? Find out next time on Dragon Ball F!_


	12. The Birth of Chikarot

_Last time on Dragon Ball F, Goku and Chi-Chi engage the tyrant, Freeza in battle. They proved to be able to keep up with him, especially with their Kaio-Ken technique. However, Freeza revealed that he was only using a fraction of his power still, powering up to fifty percent of his power. It was at this moment that Goku and Chi-Chi revealed their secret technique: fusion. They fused their bodies to bring forth the mighty Chikarot to battle Freeza. Now, see the results of their battle, on Dragon Ball F!_

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The Birth of Chikarot! Battle of the Fused Warrior!

Freeza chuckled. Though he wanted to simply squash the two pests right then and there, he was actually wanting to beat them at their best just to enjoy watching the hope fade from their eyes.

"Amuse me, weaklings." He laughed. "Maybe you'll actually make a scratch on me. Though, I highly doubt it."

"We'll make more than a scratch." Goku said as they stood about seven feet apart from each other.

"Get ready for our technique." Chi-Chi said, smirking. "It'll be your undoing."

"Let's do it!" Goku said. The two of them stood on their toes, their knees pointing outwards. They held their arms away from each other, parallel, like a mirror.

"FFUUUUUUUU" the two said, sidestepping on their toes like crabs and moving towards each other, three steps each, rotating their arms around their bodies so that they were pointing at each other, but still in the same position. They stopped about four feet from each other, their arms about one foot from each other. Freeza looked confused at this, wondering what they could be doing. They then lifted the knee that was opposite each other in the air, placing it on the other knee.

"SION" they said, turning their knees toward each other, while simultaneously rotating their arms away from each other once again.

"HAAAAAA!" the two, still being pretty much mirror images, thrust their raised leg down on to the ground, leaning their upper bodies towards each other, moving their fingers to touch, extending their pointer fingers, their outer hands making an arc and their inner hands being bent into right angles.

The second their fingers touched, an explosion of white light expanded outward, power exploding from the source: Goku and Chi-Chi. The planet shook slightly at the rapidly rising power of the two.

After a few minutes, the power explosion ceased as the light disappeared, revealing not two, but one individual. This individual smirked at Freeza, clenching her fists.

"Wh-what the hell are you?!" Freeza demanded, growling in anger.

"I'm what you get when you cross a Chi-Chi and a Kakarot." The figure gave a confident smirk. "You can call me Chikarot."

This figure, Chikarot, was dressed similarly to Goku and Chi-Chi. She wore the same boots that Goku and Chi-Chi wore, but a pinkish purple. Her pants were a deep royal blue with purple swirls going around them like smoke patterns. Her top was a deep purple on the left side and a deep blue on the right. She wore the dark blue undershirt that Goku and Chi-Chi wore, but this one had no weight to it. Both were also short sleeved, her top more so. Her left wristband was purple with a blue Turtle School symbol etched into it. Her right wristband was blue with a purple Turtle School symbol etched in it. She wore a red belt that was tied in the front and hung down some. Her bare arms showed, revealing their muscular formation, definitely something to take heed of. From behind her, a monkey like tail emerged, swishing with her power, seemingly strong and powerful. Her pitch black hair had spiky bangs that suck out from her hair similar to Goku's. It was also smooth until the back, where it dropped into a spiky ponytail, tied with a single, blood red tie. Her eyes were black, but shone with an intensity that would have caused a god to back down in intimidation. The left side of her face resembled Chi-Chi, while the right side resembled Goku more. However, both of them came together to form a face that wore an expression of cockiness and determination all rolled into one.

"How did you manage such a technique?!" Freeza demanded.

"Pushy, aren't you?" Chikarot chuckled, her voice a mix of Goku and Chi-Chi's. "Allow me to correct your behavior."

Chikarot moved behind Freeza with surprising speed, chopping him in the back of the neck, sending him to the ground. She followed it up with a kick that pushed Freeza farther into the ground.

"You're not going to get away with your crimes." Chikarot grabbed him by the tail, preparing to throw him. However, Freeza punched her in the face, knocking her back. He began to walk slowly, menacingly toward her, charging up a ball of Ki in his hand.

But, when he was just outside of twenty feet of her, she stood up, smirking as blood dripped from her nose. She wiped her hand across it, chuckling darkly.

"You're impressive to land such a powerful blow at only half your strength." She said. "But, I'm just getting warmed up."

"Oh, please." Freeza laughed. "I know that you're hurting more from that than you let on. You're just a weakling made up of two more weaklings."

"If you really want me to fight, then, allow me to give you a fight." Chikarot said, giving a yell as her power exploded higher as she rushed toward Freeza, the two of them landing blows that collided. However, Freeza's blow powered through Chikarot's, hitting her square in the jaw as he kneed her in the gut.

Chikarot landed a powerful blow on Freeza's face, following it up with a roundhouse kick to his chest as she kicked him into the air. Like lightning, she moved above him, clasping her hands together and slamming them into him, slamming him back into the ground. Freeza fired up a blast, giving a yell of anger as Chikarot gave a yell, swatting it away.

"Go ahead, Freeza" she smirked. "Give me a fight."

"If you want a fight" Freeza smirked. "I'll give you one. I've merely been toying with you this entire time. But, I am through toying with you. I will now crush you like the insects you are."

Freeza moved towards her, punching her in the gut. Chikarot coughed out blood, having had no ability to block. She punched Freeza in the face, but Freeza caught it, beginning to crush her hand. Chikarot kicked him in the head, firing a Ki blast in his face, which succeeded in freeing her.

"You want my full power?!" Chikarot shouted, letting her power skyrocket. "Here it is! Kaio-Ken times two!"

The red blazing aura of Kaio-Ken surrounded Chikarot, burning hotter than the aura around both Goku and Chi-Chi combined. The sheer power exploded outward, flattening the ground below.

 _With Bulma_

The cyborg girl rushed as fast as she could to where she sensed the power emitting from. She arrived, having a good vantage point of the fight.

"Wait…" She said. "Who is that? She's not Goku or Chi-Chi, but she seems like both of them… did they learn some sort of fusion technique?"

The cyborg decided to wait, knowing she would get in the way if she wasn't careful.

 _With Vegeta and Raditz_

The two Saiyans rushed toward the location, arriving shortly after Bulma, they both stared, aghast and shocked at the figure of Chikarot standing before them.

"Who is that?" Raditz asked.

"I" Vegeta said. "I'm not sure. It looks like Kakarot and her companion, but at the same time."

"Whatever she is, she's got some incredible power." Raditz said. "It rivals Freeza's power."

 _With Chikarot and Freeza_

The fused being continued to yell as her power rose beyond what was thought possible due to the aid of the Kaio-Ken, her body glowing a bloody red glow.

"Your power is intense." Freeza smirked. "But, are you sure you're strong enough to fight me with it?"

"I'll soon show you the error of your evil ways!" Chikarot shouted, having fully powered up. She moved towards Freeza, slamming her fist into his face, knocking him to the ground. She rushed for him, Freeza throwing a punch at her, which she grabbed, pulling it towards her to bring more force as she punched Freeza into the ground, following it up with a powerful uppercut.

Freeza fired a Death Beam at her, which she swatted away effortlessly. She grabbed Freeza's neck, punching him into a rock, sending him through it and into the water that was on the other side of it. She rushed at him, but Freeza was ready, slamming his fist into her face, throwing her into the water, pushing downward and squeezing her neck to choke her. Chikarot struggled, but eventually couldn't keep up with it, a cloud of bubbles signifying her submission as she began to sink to the bottom of the ocean.

 _With Bulma, Vegeta, and Raditz_

"Oh no!" Bulma said. "She's down. We're screwed now."

"We should get out of here." Vegeta said, biting her lower lip. "I'd prefer not to engage Freeza at this point."

"Agreed." Raditz said horrified. "Let's go."

The three took off as fast as they could, but, suddenly, Freeza was in front of them, smirking.

"Going so soon?" He said darkly. "I saw you when I was dealing with that fused brat. I figured I would give you all a chance to share her fate."

"You won't take us today!" Vegeta said, clenching her fist. "You may have beaten them, but you won't beat us so easily."

"Oh please, Vegeta." Freeza actually laughed. "If you really believe I'll fall for your pathetic claims of becoming a Super Saiyan, you're sadly mistaken. That Saiyan that fought me earlier was more of a threat than you."

"You die today!" Vegeta shouted, punching Freeza in the face, which did absolutely nothing. Vegeta's horrified expression confirmed this as Freeza simply grabbed her fist, breaking her wrist in one simple motion. He then punched her in the gut, shattering at least seven of her ribs and causing her to cough out blood.

"Who's next?" Freeza smirked, throwing Vegeta to the ground.

 _With Chikarot_

As the fused warrior sank deeper into the ocean, her thoughts raced, life slipping from her.

" _Goku! Chi-Chi!"_ the voice came inside her head. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking as she looked around slowly.

" _Goku! Chi-Chi!"_ the voice came again. _"It's me! Saishi!"_

" _Master Saishi?"_ Chikarot asked.

" _Yes."_ The voice of Master Saishi said. _"I was brought to North Kai's planet to view the fight. You two are doing great."_

" _I'm losing."_ Chikarot said.

" _Just keep powering through it."_ Saishi said. _"Besides, North Kai told me you have one last technique you haven't used."_

 _That's right!"_ Chikarot said. _"I can use that!"_

" _Good luck!"_ Saishi said, smirking. _"We're all counting on you to beat this monster! Dig deep and kick his ass!"_

Chikarot's eyes shot open wide as she gave a yell, letting her power explode outward as she unleashed it in full once again. The waters actually parted as she let her full power explode outward, aided by the Kaio-Ken. The ground rumbled beneath her as she gave a yell, taking off to where Freeza was.

When she reached Freeza, she landed a punch on his jaw that actually drew blood and sent him flying. The two watching were shocked to see the sudden reappearance of the fusion warrior.

"You won't defeat me!" Chikarot yelled with an explosion of power. "Thousand Dragons!"

Dozens of Ki dragons exploded out from Chikarot's body, all arcing in a pattern towards Freeza, making a large sphere of Ki dragons that rushed for him. In the very center, Chikarot rushed forward, her fist extended, propelled forward by a Ki dragon that hit Freeza, passing through him in a powerful force that added to the other Ki dragons that burst through him. No blood came from the points of entry but Freeza did cough out blood, stunned for a second.

Chikarot followed her punch up with a knee driven into Freeza's gut with surprising force. She brought her fists crashing down onto his back, sending him into the ground, where she propelled herself with incredible force into his head with both feet, making a huge crater.

She jumped off of Freeza, flipping onto the outside of the crater, standing with her arms and legs spread out, her arms held above her head as she concentrated.

"What are you doing?" Bulma asked.

"I'm gathering energy." Chikarot said. "This is going to finish off Freeza once and for all."

" _No good here."_ She thought to herself. _"this planet's too dead. I'll have to use the planets in the surrounding area for energy."_

It was at this moment that Freeza stood up, pissed off and growling as he clenched his fists in anger. His fists trembled and blood began to leak from them at the sheer rage he was feeling.

"How dare you?!" He shouted, all eyes turning to him in fear for the others and shock for Chikarot. "How dare you defy me!? I am the great and mighty Lord Freeza! You will all bow before my mighty power!"

"I'm sorry I have to ask this." Chikarot muttered to Bulma, looking like she was concentrating heavily. "But, I need you to distract him for two minutes while I charge up this attack."

"Got it." Bulma nodded, her and Raditz getting into fighting positions as Freeza looked down at them, laughing.

"Oh, this is precious." He laughed. "Let the weaklings fight while you stand there making star shapes with your body! Well, I won't disappoint you."

Freeza landed on the ground, preparing to fight the two standing there.

"This isn't good." Bulma said. "He's unstoppable!"

"No kidding." Raditz said, charging up her Ki. "We just have to distract him, though."

"You're going to regret daring to think you could be a match for me!" Freeza shouted, holding his hand up with a glowing black sphere. He rose into the air, throwing the sphere downward, Bulma using her Overclock: Level Two and kicking it away. However, when she was done, she panted, growling at Freeza as she had taken considerable damage, falling onto her back. She stood up shakily, getting back into her fighting position.

Raditz thrust her arms forward, firing a blast of Ki.

"Double Sunday!" She yelled, the Ki striking Freeza head on. However, when the smoke cleared, he was unharmed, still smirking.

"What is she doing?" Bulma looked over at Chikarot. "What could she possibly be charging to use?"

Bulma's eyes drifted upward on accident and her concerns were confirmed when she saw exactly what Chikarot was doing. Her mouth opened involuntarily, her eyes widening in panic as she saw the power that Chikarot was collecting. It was a huge blue sphere of pure positive Ki that radiated power. Bulma gulped, knowing exactly what that could do to a person that was struck by it.

"What are you—" Raditz said, noticing, gasping in shock at the size and power of the orb. It was fifty meters in diameter, purely power. The Saiyan glanced at Freeza, who was smirking and seemingly oblivious to the whole endeavor. He took a step forward, cracking his neck and preparing to do more damage.

"Thirty more seconds." Chikarot said, looking down at them. "quickly. Distract him!"

"Distract me?" Freeza chuckled. "Is that what you plan to do? And, what, pray tell, are you doing with this 'distraction'?"

"You'll find out soon enough!" Bulma shouted, rushing forward and punching Freeza, Overclock: Level Three active. However, Freeza was completely unaffected, swatting her away with one blow.

"So" he chuckled to Chikarot. "What are you charging?"

"It's called the Genki Dama." Chikarot said, still standing in the same position. "And, it's your doom."

"I don't think so." Freeza laughed, punching Chikarot in the face, sending her towards the water. Chikarot stood up, getting back into the same position.

"Pathetic!" Freeza shouted, punching her into the water, noticing a glare on the water.

"What the hell?" He asked, looking up and seeing the giant orb of the Genki Dama. "What is that?! Were you planning to use that on me?! How dare you?!"

He punched Chikarot into the water, Chikarot grabbing him and throwing him in, landing three blows on his face as she rose above the water.

"See you in hell, Freeza!" She shouted, throwing her arms down as if she was throwing something on the ground. All at once, the giant orb began to move, stretching and pulling itself down towards Freeza, moving slowly, but quickly at the same time.

"You won't defeat me, you whelp!" Freeza shouted, rising out of the water, charging up another large black orb, this one larger than the previous one, having momentarily forgotten about the orb looming toward him. "I will destroy you!"

Chikarot punched him upward into the orb with a yell, firing a Ki blast at him.

"You're dead!" She shouted, Freeza turning to face the ball that was pushing him downwards. He pushed with great force, but the Genki Dama was already beginning to hurt him. He yelled, pain coursing through him as he was pushed down into the water, the water exploding outward as a giant hole was made, water draining into it where the Genki Dama had hit. The layout of the planet around them had changed due to the powerful attack's hit.

Chikarot chuckled softly, falling headfirst into the water, her energy exhausted. Just before she hit the water, she split back into Goku and Chi-Chi, the Saiyan and her sister falling into the water, falling unconscious.

Bulma dove into the water with Raditz, the two fishing them out, Bulma grabbing Goku and Raditz grabbing Chi-Chi. They pulled them up, despite their weakness and fatigue. Raditz also held Vegeta, placing her on an island that was risen up above the water. They pulled Goku and Chi-Chi onto the island, the two lying there, unconscious.

"They… they did it." Bulma said, flopping back down onto the ground, chuckling.

"Yeah." Raditz said, chuckling herself. "They actually did it. They did the one thing we wanted to do for decades and never thought possible."

Goku and Chi-Chi began to stir, blinking their eyes open as they looked around.

"Is it over?" Chi-Chi asked. "Did we beat Freeza?"

"You did." Bulma nodded, smirking. "You showed him what for."

"That sounds like somethin' papa would say." Goku said. "Which reminds me, I'm kinda hungry. What do Namekians eat? I hope they know how to make lots of meat."

Everyone but Goku laughed, Goku looking confused. However, they all stopped, the laughter hurting their ribs.

"So, how does that fusion thing work?" Bulma asked.

"Well" Goku said. "We do the dance and we're fused for thirty minutes or so. But, after it's done, we have to wait a half hour before fusing again."

"That's some power boost." Raditz noted. "It was even stronger than when you used that Kaio-something or other."

"Yeah." Chi-Chi said. "It's impressive."

"Now that we've gotten to a quiet moment" Bulma said, turning to Raditz. "Who exactly are you?"

"I am Raditz." Raditz said. "Vegeta is my teammate. I am also Kakarot's sister."

"Hey, Vegeta said my name was Kakarot." Goku said. "That makes sense now! You kinda look like my mom."

"I am her spitting image as I have been told." Raditz said. "You are the spitting image of our father if he were female."

"Woah!" Goku said, grinning as she sat up, holding her ribs and groaning. "That's cool!"

"So" Bulma asked. "I think we need to go find Katas and—"

"What?" Goku and Chi-Chi asked, concerned.

"I forgot to grab Saishi's body." Bulma said. "It's still where we were when we battled. We can take it home and bury it."

"Can't we revive her with the Dragon Balls?" Goku asked.

"We could." Bulma said, snapping her fingers. "I'll tell the Grand Elder."

" _I am already aware of your wishes."_ The Grand Elder said through telepathy to them. _"Katas has made the wish as we speak. I instructed her as well as the dead Namekians to return here, which she has. When you are ready, we will prepare your ship for travel."_

"Thanks Grand Elder." Bulma said, grinning. "Tell her we'll be there after we catch our breath."

" _Understood."_ The Grand Elder said. _"We wish you safe travels."_

"Thanks." Bulma said. "we'll see you then."

"That was the Grand Elder?" Chi-Chi asked. "He sounds like he's on his last leg."

"He is." Bulma said. "I hope he survives long enough to repair the damage with his Dragon Balls."

"Yeah." Goku said.

"We should also go." Bulma said. "As nice as this planet looks, I rather not—"

At this point Bulma stared straight behind them all, her face going deadly pale as she began to breathe rapidly, her eyes as wide as saucers.

The rest turned, feeling a strong surge of energy, shocked just as much as Bulma to see what she was seeing: Freeza, standing on the rock above them, smirking, the only visible damage on him being some scratches and dirt as well as part of his tail being blown off.

"That was a strong attack." He smirked. "It knocked the breath out of me. But, that's all you get."

He fired a beam from his finger straight at Raditz, striking her directly in the lungs. The Saiyan gasped, coughing up blood as blood came out of her wound, giving Freeza one last glare before falling over, unconscious. Freeza grinned evilly at this, chuckling as he turned his attention to Goku and Chi-Chi.

"I see that you two are no longer your combined self." He sneered. "Well, allow me to make sure you can never fuse again… in this life!"

He aimed his finger at Chi-Chi, firing it at her. The beam passed harmlessly through her without any immediate effect. However, Chi-Chi felt herself being lifted up, trying to stay on the ground. She struggled as she was lifted up, pain filling her every being.

"Chi-Chi!" Goku shouted.

Freeza began laughing as he lifted her up, Chi-Chi coughing up blood due to the effects of the attack. The tyrant then squeezed his hand, giving a true final laugh as Chi-Chi's body detonated, a shower of blood raining down for a few seconds. Goku looked up, horror all over her face as she looked up at her sister's blood, said blood getting all over her face and clothing. Tears welled up in her eyes as she dropped to her knees and sobbed, her tears dripping onto the ground.

"Chi-Chi." She choked out, looking down at the ground as memories began to play in her mind, memories of the time she had spent with her sister. She clenched her eyes shut to hold in the tears as she sobbed further. Bulma felt a lump arise in her throat as well as burning anger rise. Even Raditz was angry at this. Each memory brought more sadness to the Earth raised Saiyan.

 _Flash_

Gyūmaō led the child to his home, the seemingly feral Goku looking around, her eyes darting from object to object. Her tail swished back and forth, jerking from time to time.

"This is my home." Gyūmaō said, gesturing to it as he led Goku inside. "My daughter is about your size. Perhaps some of her clothes will fit you."

"Okay." Goku said, seemingly on the defensive.

"Papa?" A female voice said as a girl who, at most, was a year older than Goku. She was dressed in a slightly scanty costume. It was similar in design to a metallic bikini. It was blue with silver lines crossing it on both parts. She wore pink boots that went halfway up her shins and had a blue strap going over where the bend was. She wore blue socks that went above the boots, a little greener than the other parts of the costume. She wore a cape that was the same color as the socks, going down to the boots. She wore pink gloves with blue bands under them. She wore a pink helmet on her head that had a plastic blade on top that seemed detachable. Her hair was black, as were her eyes.

"I'm home Chi-Chi." Gyūmaō said. "I brought someone home."

"Who?" the girl asked, looking at Goku, Gyūmaō's coat draped over her. "Who is she?"

"She was being raised by an old friend, Gohan." Gyūmaō said. "But, he's dead now. Her name is Goku. Goku, this is my daughter, Chi-Chi, dressed in the costume of her favorite hero, Ushihan."

"Uncle Gohan's dead?" the girl asked.

"Yes." Gyūmaō nodded. "I'm sorry."

Goku tensed up at seeing Chi-Chi, going over to her and looking her over almost as if sizing her up.

Goku then punched her in the face, knocking her over. Gyūmaō was shocked, moving over to help her up. Chi-Chi stood up on her own, however, irritated.

"you can't just punch people like that!" She said in a loud voice, punching Goku in the face. Goku was knocked backwards. She stood up, the cloak falling off, showing she was naked as blood dripped from her nose. She tasted it, wiping her hand across her face to look at it. She looked at Chi-Chi, a spark entering her eyes. The spark was one of admiration, excitement and competitiveness.

Goku leapt at Chi-Chi, pulling back for another punch. Chi-Chi countered with one of her own and they began to brawl. Chi-Chi was fighting with technique, but Goku was fighting with primal ferocity. Gyūmaō just stood back and watched, intrigued by the sight of his daughter and Gohan's charge fighting with even capability.

After about an hour, the two stopped, the fight being a draw. They fell back, panting and dripping with sweat.

"You're pretty good." Chi-Chi said, looking over at the tailed girl. "I think we're gonna get along great."

Goku simply grinned, using her tail to pull herself into an upside down position by using a chair. She held out her fist to Chi-Chi, who touched her own fist to it, the bond between the two sisters began.

 _Flash_

The two sisters were in the spa, getting ready to head to the hot spring. Goku was fifteen and Chi-Chi was sixteen. Chi-Chi had a towel wrapped around her and was already in the spring as Goku walked out, fully nude with no towel, running and jumping in.

"Cannonball!" She shouted, grinning as she landed, sending a lot of water in Chi-Chi's direction. Chi-Chi sputtered, getting angry.

"Why did you do that?!" she shouted. "And, where's your towel?!"

"We wear towels in here" Goku asked, confused. "But, how can you dry off with a wet towel?"

Chi-Chi stopped, finding the point behind Goku's logic. She shrugged, splashing Goku, who grinned, splashing her back. They soon started a war that soaked the area around them.

 _Present time_

"Oh, that was very excellent." Freeza laughed. "I do enjoy seeing my opponents brought to the point of crying. But, I think I'll continue to have my fun with you Saiyan. I'll kill your cybernetic friend next. That sounds fun, doesn't it?"

At that moment, Goku's eyes shot open, a burning rage in them as she clenched her jaw, growling in an almost animalistic fashion.

"You… you ruthless… heartless… bastard." She growled, standing up, clenching her fists to the point of blood coming out of them. "I… won't let you… get away… with… that… I… will make you… SUFFER!"

Goku began making a sound that was like a mix between a growl and an 'r' sound. The Saiyan began tensing up, her muscles twitching as she let her anger burn. Those that could sense power levels could notice the power building in Goku, engulfing the younger Saiyan as her anger was headed to the extreme. The expression on Goku's face was one of pure, even murderous rage.

The water around them began moving in waves as Goku continued her growl. Lightning began to crash down onto the water as the sky darkened unexpectedly. Goku's head jerked back, her hair and eyes flashing for a split second. Her body was now trembling with rage and power as her power level began rising even faster, surpassing even her Kaio-Ken power up's capability. Her head jerked back once again, flashing a pale yellow this time.

" _What the—"_ Bulma asked as she activated the scouter in her eye. She gasped in shock as the numbers were skyrocketing. The scouter film suddenly began to crack, shattering with a burst as Bulma grabbed her eye, the pain spiking for a second before dying down.

Goku's hair began waving as if she were underwater, moving between sticking straight up and its original position. It also flashed gold as the Saiyan's hair jerked back.

Vegeta began to stir and she looked at Goku, noticing the change happening to the Saiyan.

" _Kakarot?"_ she thought. _"What is happening to you? Could it be…"_

Freeza had a slightly confused look on his face as Goku continued her change. He had no idea what was happening to the Saiyan who had opposed him; only that it seemed to concern the others that were there.

Goku's body began to glow slightly, her power becoming more than she could keep in. the ground around her began to shake as Goku began to yell. Her hair flashed golden as her hair stood up, reverting back to its original color and position after a second. Her eyes flashed deep cobalt blue for the same duration. She twitched heavily, her head jerking back once again as her power spiked.

 _With the Grand Elder_

"It would seem that the Saiyan Goku is unleashing her potential." He chuckled. "Freeza will not be able to stand against this foe he has unleashed."

"What sort of power is that?!" Saishi asked, several other Namekians gasping as they felt it as well. "It's insane. I can feel her power. It's so intense! I feel the anger behind it. Is this the power of a Saiyan?!"

"Such a power hasn't been seen for a thousand years." The Grand Elder said. "It is a prophesy told among the Saiyans along with the lore of their goddess, Ōzaru, the embodiment of a Saiyan's deity and primal natures together. However, this legend is more widely held by Saiyans than that of their goddess."

"Is it that thing you mentioned?" Saishi asked. "The thing Goku would have to become to defeat Freeza?"

"Yes." The Grand Elder said. "I believe this is the legendary Super Saiyan emerging."

 _With Goku_

Goku's yelling rose in intensity as the ground beneath them cracked, splitting open with a shake and spreading apart. Goku was in the epicenter, however, she was now floating as the group was split up, Bulma on one side and Raditz and Vegeta on the other. Freeza was on the side with Bulma, beginning to get nervous as he could feel the pressure Goku was letting off, though he couldn't sense her power itself.

Goku hunched over slightly, her hair once again moving, flashing with her eyes as it repeatedly switched from black to yellow, shifting multiple times, her eyes doing the same thing.

 _With North Kai_

"Goku…" North Kai said, biting his lower lip. "I believe in you. You have got this."

 _With Goku_

Goku's yelling reached the point of ear damaging, the sheer anger and intensity being enough to shatter the rocks more than the waves churned up by her power. The island they were standing or lying on was barely above sea level at this point, having cracked in multiple places, some of them sinking into the waves. Goku's aura was beginning to show, flickering and morphing from a simple field to a blazing fire. It dissipated, retreating back into the Saiyan's body, flashing out again as lightning crashed down onto the ground, nearly striking them.

"Goku, you're going to destroy the terrain!" Bulma shouted, but it was clear that Goku either couldn't hear or didn't care.

The screaming Saiyan's hair stood straight up at this point, moving like it was a fire, sparking with a golden glow as it flashed golden once again. Goku's aura became more intense, surrounding her and burning bright like a fire, flickering bright gold.

Goku gave one last, far more intense yell, throwing her upper body and arms back, her hair exploding into a golden color and her eyes bursting into color as a deep cobalt blue. She stared angrily at Freeza, who took a step back in shock.

Goku then turned to Bulma, her expression unchanged.

"Take Raditz and Vegeta and get to the other Namekians and get off this planet." She said in a soft growl, anger still heavily present.

"But, what about you?" Bulma asked.

"I'm taking this bastard down, even if I have to blow this whole damn planet up to do so!" Goku shouted, her aura bursting for a second. "Now, get the hell out of here before you get caught in the fight!"

Bulma gulped. She'd never felt afraid of Goku before, but this… this _thing_ Goku had become was something she had no desire to encounter on the opposing side.

"What is this?" Freeza asked, staring at the golden haired warrior.

Goku turned to Freeza, growling an animalistic growl caused her aura to spike. The air crackled with the sheer power and rage Goku was emitting, Goku's hair and eyes blazing with their respective colors.

* * *

 _Next time, on Dragon Ball F, the Super Saiyan Goku takes on Freeza in a no holds barred fight to the death. This will be a battle to the finish, only one of them walking away alive. See it next time on Dragon Ball F!_


	13. The Sleeper Awakens

_Last time on Dragon Ball F, the mighty Chikarot engaged in battle with Freeza. While she was powerful, ultimately she was not powerful enough to battle Freeza. Using her last resort, she managed to win... or so it seemed. Freeza emerged, undefeated, killing Chi-Chi in his anger. Goku's anger sparked, exploding out of her in a powerful transformation the likes of which hadn't been seen for a thousand years. See the epic continuation of the battle, on Dragon Ball F!_

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Sleeper Awakens: Super Saiyan Goku Emerges

"If you think I'm just going to let you get away with defying me, you're sadly mistaken." Freeza sneered.

He aimed his finger at Chi-Chi, firing it at her. The beam passed harmlessly through her without any immediate effect. However, Chi-Chi felt herself being lifted up.

"Chi-Chi!" Goku shouted.

Freeza began laughing as he lifted her up, Chi-Chi coughing up blood due to the effects of the attack. The tyrant then squeezed his hand, giving a true final laugh as Chi-Chi's body detonated, a shower of blood raining down for a few seconds. Goku looked up, horror all over her face as she looked up at her sister's blood, said blood getting all over her face and clothing. Tears welled up in her eyes as she dropped to her knees and sobbed, her tears dripping onto the ground.

"Chi-Chi." She choked out, looking down at the ground as memories began to play in her mind, memories of the time she had spent with her sister. She clenched her eyes shut to hold in the tears as she sobbed further. Bulma felt a lump arise in her throat as well as burning anger rise. Even Raditz was angry at this. Each memory brought more sadness to the Earth raised Saiyan.

"Oh, that was very excellent." Freeza laughed. "I do enjoy seeing my opponents brought to the point of crying. But, I think I'll continue to have my fun with you Saiyan. I'll kill your cybernetic friend next. That sounds fun, doesn't it?"

At that moment, Goku's eyes shot open, a burning rage in them as she clenched her jaw, growling in an almost animalistic fashion.

"You… you ruthless… heartless… bastard." She growled, standing up, clenching her fists to the point of blood coming out of them. "I… won't let you… get away… with… that… I… will make you… SUFFER!"

Goku began making a sound that was like a mix between a growl and an 'r' sound. The Saiyan began tensing up, her muscles twitching as she let her anger burn. Those that could sense power levels could notice the power building in Goku, engulfing the younger Saiyan as her anger was headed to the extreme. The expression on Goku's face was one of pure, even murderous rage.

The water around them began moving in waves as Goku continued her growl. Lightning began to crash down onto the water as the sky darkened unexpectedly. Goku's head jerked back, her hair and eyes flashing for a split second. Her body was now trembling with rage and power as her power level began rising even faster, surpassing even her Kaio-Ken power up's capability. Her head jerked back once again, flashing a pale yellow this time.

" _What the—"_ Bulma asked as she activated the scouter in her eye. She gasped in shock as the numbers were skyrocketing. The scouter film suddenly began to crack, shattering with a burst as Bulma grabbed her eye, the pain spiking for a second before dying down.

Goku's hair began waving as if she were underwater, moving between sticking straight up and its original position. It also flashed gold as the Saiyan's hair jerked back.

Vegeta began to stir and she looked at Goku, noticing the change happening to the Saiyan.

Goku's body began to glow slightly, her power becoming more than she could keep in. the ground around her began to shake as Goku began to yell. Her hair flashed golden as her hair stood up, reverting back to its original color and position after a second. Her eyes flashed deep cobalt blue for the same duration. She twitched heavily, her head jerking back once again as her power spiked.

Goku's yelling rose in intensity as the ground beneath them cracked, splitting open with a shake and spreading apart. Goku was in the epicenter, however, she was now floating as the group was split up, Bulma on one side and Raditz and Vegeta on the other. Goku's aura was beginning to show, flickering and morphing from a simple field to a blazing fire. It dissipated, retreating back into the Saiyan's body, flashing out again as lightning crashed down onto the ground, nearly striking them.

The screaming Saiyan's hair stood straight up at this point, moving like it was a fire, sparking with a golden glow as it flashed golden once again. Goku's aura became more intense, surrounding her and burning bright like a fire, flickering bright gold.

Goku gave one last, far more intense yell, throwing her upper body and arms back, her hair exploding into a golden color and her eyes bursting into color as a deep cobalt blue. Even her tail had changed, turning a more golden brown than prior. She stared angrily at Freeza, who took a step back in shock.

Goku then turned to Bulma, her expression unchanged.

"Take Raditz and Vegeta and get to the other Namekians and get off this planet." She said in a soft growl, anger still heavily present.

"But, what about you?" Bulma asked.

"I'm taking this bastard down, even if I have to blow this whole damn planet up to do so!" Goku shouted, her aura bursting for a second. "Now, get the hell out of here before you get caught in the fight!"

Bulma gulped. She'd never felt afraid of Goku before, but this… this _thing_ Goku had become was something she had no desire to encounter on the opposing side.

"What is this?" Freeza asked, staring at the golden haired warrior.

Goku turned to Freeza, growling an animalistic growl caused her aura to spike. The air crackled with the sheer power and rage Goku was emitting, Goku's hair and eyes blazing with their respective colors.

 _Elsewhere_

She looked at the rose in her hand, smirking as the orange and blue rose began to turn black, black veins creeping up it.

"It has begun, my protégée." She said. "Soon you will learn your true place."

 _On Namek_

As Freeza stared down this warrior, he felt an emotion he'd never thought he'd experience: fear.

"Looks like you're going to get it now Freeza." Vegeta chuckled. "You'll find your defeat not only at the hands of a Saiyan, but at the hand of the legend you so fear: the Super Saiyan."

"Pathetic monkey." Freeza's irritation built up as he began to give Goku an angry look, Goku standing in front of him, fists clenched for a fight, her expression spelling murder. Bulma picked the two wounded Saiyans up, beginning to fly off to get them to the Grand Elder.

"You won't escape me." Freeza smirked, aiming his finger at them, the tip glowing red.

Goku's expression grew angrier as she moved fast enough to be considered teleporting, standing directly in between Freeza and Bulma, punching him in the face with enough force to cause a shockwave across the water. She grabbed his head, bashing it against her knee as she then grabbed him, driving her knee into his back with enough force to shatter a mountain.

She then took his tail, landing on an island with a force enough to crater the ground, slamming Freeza into the ground. She repeated this action multiple times, yelling in rage the whole time.

Freeza managed to land a hit, knocking her back as he growled in his own anger and irritation, glaring at the transformed Saiyan. Goku glared with equal, if not superior intensity, rocketing forward to slam her fist into his face with a force so loud that Bulma heard it.

 _With Bulma_

"Goku's gotten much stronger." Bulma mused to herself. "It's like she's a whole other person. There's so much anger inside her. I hope she can control herself. But, at the same time… is this what the Grand Elder was talking about? Is this… the Super Saiyan?"

 _With Goku_

Goku repeatedly slammed her fists into Freeza's face, no sign of letting up as she continued to absolutely pummel the tyrant, her anger expresses in her yelling. She kneed him in the gut as she kicked him in the side of the head. Freeza punched her in the face, firing a blast to push her back as he gave his own angry yell.

"Just die already!" He shouted, firing blasts from his finger at Goku, who stood there as they hit her, either bouncing off or dissipating as she stood still and let them hit her. She started walking toward Freeza, the look in her eyes flashing a truly murderous intent as she clenched her fists once again. Freeza moved forward, kicking her into the air, firing another at her face. All that happened was Goku's head snapping back returning to its original position.

"What" Freeza took a step back. "What the hell are you?!"

"I am the Saiyan who came here from Earth to beat you." Goku growled, standing still, her hair billowing slightly in the breeze as lightning crackled behind her.

"I am the vengeance for all those you have killed!" Goku began to put a small amount of energy into her hands. "For the Namekians, for Saishi! For Chi-Chi!"

"I am your worst nightmare, Freeza!" Goku's aura began to rise slowly once again. "I am the legend that you fear!"

"The warrior or pure heart awakened by sheer fury!" Goku's anger was boiling as her aura began flickering slightly. "I am your damnation!"

Goku hunched over slightly, growling as she let out a huge burst of power, giving a yell of rage. Her body bulked up in size, her undershirt ripping off of her as her outer gi stayed on, though it was ripped. It was shaped more like a strapless bra, though far more tattered.

"I am the Super Saiyan, Son Goku!" She shouted, getting into position to fire a Kamehameha. "And, I will kill you! KAMEHAMEHA!"

Goku fired her massive Kamehameha at Freeza, her beam larger than any she'd ever fired prior, giving a yell to wake the damned. Freeza's face turned to one of pure fear as the beam collided with him, pushing down through the planet's surface. Goku continued firing her powerful Ki blast, yelling with full power.

 _With North Kai_

"No, Goku!" North Kai shouted. "You'll destroy the planet with that! Don't do something so foolish!"

 _With the Namekians_

" _Katas."_ The Grand Elder said as Bulma arrived with Vegeta and Raditz. _"Wish upon the Dragon Balls now. We must wish that everyone on this planet besides Freeza must be removed."_

" _Why, Grand Elder?"_ Katas voice came through.

" _The Super Saiyan has attacked the core of the planet in an attempt to destroy Freeza."_ The Grand Elder explained. _"We don't have time to waste."_

" _The Super Saiyan attacked the core?!"_ Katas asked. _"That's insane!"_

" _I am aware."_ The Grand Elder said. _"this was an attempt to avenge her lost loved one and destroy the tyrant. We will reside on another planet until we can wish for another planet."_

" _Understood, Elder."_ Katas said. _"It is as you command."_

" _NO!"_ the voice of Goku boomed out through the conversation. _"I'm staying here! I'm not leaving without Freeza's head! You change that wish that everyone but me and Freeza is gone!"_

"No, Goku!" Bulma shouted. "If you stay her, you'll die!"

" _I don't care!"_ Goku shouted. _"He's going to PAY for what he did to Chi-Chi!"_

" _Understood, Saiyan."_ The Grand Elder said. _"We will honor your wish."_

"No!" Bulma shouted.

" _Katas"_ the Grand Elder said. _"I want you to change the wish to everyone except Freeza and the Super Saiyan Goku to leave the planet."_

"You can go to earth." Bulma said. "It's nice there."

" _understood."_ Katas said. He waved his hand over the Dragon Balls, calling forth the dragon within. The dragon, Porunga came forth.

"State your wish!" he demanded. Katas conveyed the wish to him in his native language, the dragon nodding.

"It is as you wish." He said, his eyes glowing. In an instant, everything other than Goku and Freeza was transported to Earth.

 _With Goku and Freeza_

Goku looked down in the crater where she'd fired her massive Kamehameha. Water poured in as she lowered down to it, looking around for Freeza.

"You really are something, monkey." Came the voice of Freeza, a dark chuckle coming from it. "But, a monkey is still just a monkey after all."

Goku whipped around to see Freeza, but this Freeza was bulked up, now a little taller than Goku, his body thicker and his tail slamming down onto the ground with a slam.

"I have reached my full power." Freeza laughed. "You will never beat me now. I allowed you to have your advantage because it would be so much fun to tear you down. I am the great mighty Lord Freeza! Did you really think a Saiyan monkey co—"

"Shut the FUCK up!" Goku shouted, slamming a fist into Freeza's face, sending him bouncing across the ground.

Freeza stood up, growling as he wiped the blood off.

"You think you're so high and mighty!" Goku shouted. "Lord Freeza this and Lord Freeza that! Well, I'm going to kill you right here and right now! This is your end, you bastard!"

Goku punched at Freeza, who met it with a punch. Both of their fists collided with a force that could shake a continent, shockwaves pouring from their fists. Around them, the planet began to crumble, lava bubbling up from the cracks. The waters all drained away into the exposed core, leaving the planet dry as the two titans brawled.

Goku punched Freeza in the face, the tyrant countering it with a gut punch to knock the wind out of her. He then kneed her three times in the face throwing her to the ground. He stepped on her, crushing down onto her chest, laughing hysterically.

"Funny how things turn around!" He laughed. Goku yelled, firing a Ki blast into his face, punching him in the gut. She stood up, flexing with her power as she began landing powerful, brutal blows on Freeza. There was no technique to her attacks, only brute force and rage, Goku's each and every attack poised to kill the tyrant that had stolen most of her entire family.

"You're going to burn in hell for what you've done!" She shouted, punching him in the face, grabbing his arm and swinging around and kicking him in the back of the head as she drove her elbow into his back.

Freeza stood up, letting his own anger go, punching Goku in the face, landing five blows on her face, then kicking her in the gut and grabbing her tail. He held tight, slamming Goku into the ground and driving his elbow just behind her neck, squeezing her neck to choke her Goku swinging at him in pure anger, trying to break free from the tyrant.

"This is where we part ways monkey." Freeza laughed, punching her in the gut. "Your friends will see you in hell anyways! Especially that other earthling I blew up!"

"Other earthling?" Goku growled. "You mean Chi-Chi, don't you?! You'll pay for that!"

Goku's eyes flashed a darker blue as lightning crackled in Goku's aura for a split second, Goku's aura bursting up into a brilliant flare as Goku let every bit of her anger free as she punched Freeza's arm, breaking free of him. She then landed a powerful punch to his face, punching him in the gut and kicking Freeza off into the distance.

The tyrant crashed into a Namekian house, sending his Ki outward in an explosion to destroy it, summoning a large ball of death, much larger than the last two in his hands, holding it above his head and throwing it at Goku's direction. The Super Saiyan punched the ball downward, the ball crashing into the ground and exploding, Goku rocketing through the explosion to punch Freeza.

Freeza caught the blow, however, and kicked Goku in the face, slamming her down with his tail. The area around them began to crumble, sinking down into the ground. Goku and Freeza traded very powerful blows as the planet below them sank towards the molten material of the planet's core. The material was bubbling and shaking with the destruction of the planet imminent, but the two brawlers didn't care. They were fighting to the death and that was that. The innards of the planet were bathed with an eerie deep purple light from the core of the planet. The lava was gone, replaced by this purple substance, the two brawlers having a sort of purple glow to them as they fought.

Goku pulled her fist back, punching Freeza in the gut, clasping her hands together and bringing them down hard on Freeza's head. She swung her foot around to hit him again, punching him toward the molten material. Freeza plunged down, hitting a rock near the material. He looked up to see Goku rocket downwards as him, both of her fists slamming into him, cratering the rock, causing him to cough out blood. Freeza punched the Super Saiyan in the face, throwing her to the material, trying to kill her with it. But, Goku stopped falling just before she reached it.

"See you in hell, Freeza!" Goku shouted, her fist becoming cloaked in Ki. "Dragon Fist!"

The Ki dragon rushed at Freeza, punching right through him with a powerful blow. Freeza gasped, coughing out blood. He dropped to his knees, growling as he held up his hand, a disk of pure red energy appearing.

"Eat this, monkey!" He shouted, throwing it at Goku. It whizzed toward Goku, who dodged it, the disk slicing through a rock, molten core exploding up from the crack. The purple liquid almost reached Goku, the Super Saiyan not moving, her glare still fixed on Freeza. She rushed toward him, the tyrant throwing a second energy disk at her. She dodged, fighting to dodge further as she ducked and weaved around them whizzing towards her. She moved quickly towards Freeza, the tyrant smirking.

"You really think I'll fall for that trick?!" He laughed, mocking the Super Saiyan once again. "I'm going to dodge this. I won't fall for your million year old trick!"

Goku landed in front of him, punching him in the gut. She grabbed him by his tail, yelling as she slammed him down repeatedly. Finally, she threw him up in the air, bringing her fists crashing down on him with an impact that shook the planet below them. The energy disks raced towards her, Goku picking Freeza up and slamming him into one, the disk slicing him into pieces. The part that had his head was his head, his torso, and his right arm. Freeza's expression turned to shock and horror as he saw the result, gasping as his blood flowed from the wounds in spurts. He landed on the ground, Goku standing over him, her fists clenched and her rage burning brightly.

"M-mercy." He pled, looking up in fear at the Super Saiyan. "P-please. Have mercy on me."

"Where was your mercy for the Namekians?" Goku asked in a deep growl, full of barely contained rage. "Where was your mercy for Saishi!? Where was your mercy for _Chi-Chi!?"_

With a final yell, Goku brought her foot onto Freeza's head, crushing it with a powerful stomp. Freeza's blood splattered on her face, the Super Saiyan glaring down at the corpse of her greatest foe.

 _Elsewhere_

"Excellent, my protégée." She smirked wider, looking at the black veins on the rose she held, the veins crawling further up the flower. "Soon, it will be complete."

 _On Namek_

Goku looked around her, looking down eventually and clenching her fists as she fell to her knees, sobbing loudly in the hissing and bubbling of the planet's destruction. The memories kept coming as the Super Saiyan cried her heart out over her sister's death. She put her head in her hands as her shoulders heaved at the sheer force and volume of her crying.

"Chi-Chi!" she wailed to the air. Her sadness engulfed her, a small dip in her aura being seen. But, suddenly, Goku's sadness disappeared. She looked down, clenching her fist as she gave an angry yell, her aura bursting forth, the tiniest flash of purple being seen for a split second. She felt her power grow, the planet crumbling beneath her. As Goku stood up, she let out a ghostly wail that shook the cavern she was in. The cavern crumbled, the very surface of the planet falling into the core a sit crumbled away, Goku looking at the core. She gave one last, ghostly wail as she spread her arms out wide, closing her eyes as she fell backwards into the core of the planet, disappearing beneath the molten material.

Outside of that, the planet itself was collapsing in on itself. The whole of the surface had by now fallen into the core. Planet Namek was showing no signs of its green color. It now looked like a much smaller purple blob that shuddered with its instability. It shuddered one last time, shrinking down to half its size before exploding outward with a force to send nearly melted debris and molten core everywhere.

 _On Earth_

"I fear that our planet has now passed." The Grand Elder said. The Namekians gathered around him all cried out in sorrow.

"But where will we stay?!" One shouted.

"We will quietly reside on this planet until we are able to wish on the Dragon Balls." The Grand Elder said. "We have two sets and will be able to wish a planet for ourselves as well as bringing back the brave warriors that sacrificed themselves to defeat the tyrant Freeza."

"Thank you, Grand Elder." Saishi said, bowing in respect to him. "I will look forward to seeing my students be returned to me."

"Are the Dragon Balls active?" Guru asked.

"We have one more wish." Katas said. "What shall it be?"

"We shall wish for the two warriors that were killed to be brought back." The Grand Elder said. "Their friends will not miss them for four months."

"Understood." Katas said, waving his hand over Namek's Dragon Balls, speaking the password. Porunga rose from the Dragon Balls, towering over everyone.

"State your wish." He boomed.

"We wish for the souls of Goku and Chi-Chi who were killed on Namek to be brought back here and revived." Katas spoke.

Porunga's eyes glowed as he granted the wish.

"I cannot fully complete this wish." He stated.

"Wh-why not?" Katas asked.

"I am able to bring the soul of Ushi Chi-Chi here and revive her." Porunga stated. "But, for some reason, I am unable to retrieve the soul of Son Goku. Her soul is not anywhere I can find."

"What?!" Saishi asked. "How?!"

"It is unknown to me." Porunga boomed. "I will bring Ushi Chi-Chi back, however."

Porunga's eyes flashed as Chi-Chi suddenly appeared in front of them, shocked at being back on earth.

"Chi-Chi!" Bulma and Saishi shouted, embracing her.

"Hi." Chi-Chi said, smiling. "I was traveling to North Kai's when I was brought back. I wanted to see how Goku was doing in her fight. Wait, where is she?"

"She" Saishi sighed. "She stayed behind to kill Freeza. The planet exploded before she could be brought back."

"What?!" Chi-Chi said, shocked. "Goku stayed behind?"

"She beat the hell out of Freeza and killed him." North Kai's chuckle came into everyone's minds. "I never thought she had it in her."

"North Kai!?" Chi-Chi shouted. "What happened to Goku?!"

"She…" he said, sighing. "She let herself die in the explosion. Her soul is unable to be located."

"She… what?!" Chi-Chi said, the shock hitting her face as she sank to her knees, clenching her fists.

"Goku…" Saishi said, sighing. "To do something like that…"

"I'm sure she was filled with grief." Bulma said. "But, we need to carry on her memory."

"Right." Chi-Chi said, nodding. "We must. It's what Goku would have wanted. We have to carry on her memory and become stronger for her."

"We do." Saishi said. "I'm sure we will do it properly."

"We'll toast to that." Vegeta weakly chuckled from the ground. Katas looked down at the two Saiyans, placing his hands on them and healing them. They stood up, stretching, looking at the two.

"So, you are Kakarot's mentor." Vegeta chuckled. "Impressive."

"She's grown much stronger than I ever expected she would." Raditz said. "We'll definitely try to surpass her. Can't have my younger sibling be so much stronger than me, now can I?"

"Good luck." Saishi said, nodding. "We'll all get stronger for her sake."

 _Elsewhere_

"Miss Artica." The attendant came up to the woman, said woman sitting at the restaurant with a lollipop in her mouth, her tail wrapped around the chair she sat on in her casual attire. She hated having some of her father's looks, but her icy blue hair made up for that. Her icy blue eyes looked up from her menu as she sighed in irritation.

"What?!" she demanded. "I am trying to figure out what to eat. God, this was so much easier with Zangya here. Stupid space pirate missions. Fucking Bojack."

"Er, it's about your father, Lord Freeza." The attendant said.

"What is it this time?!" Artica shouted, the restaurant turning to her.

"He is dead." The attendant said. Artica's jaw dropped open, the lollipop almost falling out of her mouth.

"From what?!" she shouted.

"this report said a "Super Saiya-jin" or something killed him." The attendant said.

"So, those legends were true." Artica mused. "Well, I guess I should go find this 'super saiya-jin' and thank them."

"Thank them?" the attendant asked.

"Of course." Artica chuckled. "I was never powerful enough to take him on. I needed someone to do it for me. Now, I'm free to do as I please. But, aside from that, I did enjoy the culture of your planet. It is very beautiful. But, I must be off."

"Your grandfather—" the attendant said.

"The old man can have the empire." Artica smirked, standing, her tail following behind her. "I'm out of the game. I will be leaving now. I'm heading to see this "Super Saiya-Jin"."

* * *

 _Next time on Dragon Ball F, things have calmed down and the heroes are relaxing, Chi-Chi and Bulma being enrolled in school by Saishi. However, all isn't as it seems, as there are still people to fight them. Find out what happens next time on Dragon Ball F!_


	14. School Bore

_With the tyrant, Freeza defeated, things have begun to settle down. Chi-Chi and Bulma are enrolled in a school under orders of Saishi. There, they met a girl by the name of Videl, a talented fighter, who enjoys their company and happens to be the daughter of the legendary champion, Hercule, better known as Mr. Satan. However, Videl is not as she seems, and neither is the school. Find out on Dragon Ball F!_

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: School Bore: Meeting the Witch, Yurin

Chi-Chi and Bulma barely made it through their class without passing out. As they sat at the table for lunch, they began to eat the massive amount they'd packed. While they wouldn't admit it, it was a habit they'd picked up from Goku. The memories brought too much sadness to refer to it though, so they elected to not talk about it lest they never be able to move on. After all, losing your closest friend and sibling is pretty hard, even after eight months.

"So" Chi-Chi said, biting down on an apple. "How did you get your cyborg capabilities?"

Bulma froze. Sweat began to bead on her forehead as her eyes widened slightly. She looked at Chi-Chi, biting her lower lip.

"Wh-why do you ask?" the cyborg carefully asked.

"Well" Chi-Chi said. "I just never thought to ask before. Also, I can't stand sitting still, so I feel that this could help us pass the time."

"I-I see." Bulma said. "Well, are you sure you want to know… truly sure?"

Chi-Chi looked at her best friend with a strange look, as if she was reading her. She could tell it was a personal subject, but her curiosity was bubbling, since the only other robotic beings she had faced were in the Red Ribbon Army headquarters.

"I am." She said. "Are you ready to tell me?"

"I suppose I owe you my story." Bulma sighed. "I mean, I've heard you and Goku's. But, it's not a pretty story… it's really not."

"I understand." Chi-Chi said. "Take your time."

"I…" Bulma began, finding the words to choke in her throat. "I wasn't born to the parents you met when we went to Capsule Town."

"Wait, what?" Chi-Chi asked, shocked. "You mean Dr. Briefs and Panchy aren't your parents?"

"I do." Bulma said. "In fact, I haven't even lived with them for three years."

"Are you…" Chi-Chi asked. "An orphan?"

"You could say that." Bulma said. "I and my two closest friends and siblings almost were orphaned in that attack from the Red Ribbon Army back twelve years ago. We barely survived."

"Oh…" Chi-Chi tried to find words of comfort, but could not.

"Lapis and Lazuli are their names." Bulma said, her eyes beginning to water as she looked down. "Lapis was a boy and Lazuli a girl. The three of us had an unbreakable bond. They were a year older than me, but we always looked out for each other. No matter what, we stuck together. We had to. They found us and brought us to an orphanage, where the conditions were subpar. But, we had shelter, so we put up with it."

"That's terrible." Chi-Chi sucked in a breath.

"We were constantly bullied, Lazuli and I." Bulma continued, her fist clenching as her eyes shifted. Lapis always stood up for us, though, and even began to teach us to fight. However, the final straw came when we found that I was to be adopted. The people there tried to force us apart, but I refused to leave them, since they weren't going to be. Lapis came up with a plan for us to use to all leave together."

"Did it succeed?" Chi-Chi asked.

"We made it out of there." Bulma sighed. "Just barely. It was at that time that we began to discover our fighting potential. As we aged, however, we became more trouble than the beings of the town we had moved to could handle. They chased us out and we began to live in solitude. By the time we were twelve, we were pretty much infamous around there."

"What happened next?" Chi-Chi asked.

"A man by the name of Dr. Gero kidnapped us." Bulma said. "He… he did horrible things to us… made us like this… into cyborgs… gave us numbers instead of names… dehumanized us… for three years, we were his tools of destruction. All planned to be programmed with a single command… kill Son Goku and Ushi Chi-Chi…"

"Wh-what?" Chi-Chi sucked in another breath.

"Before he could program me, I escaped." Bulma said, a tear or two falling onto her folded arms. "With the help of Lapis and Lazuli. They… they sacrificed themselves to save me. When I left, I promised I'd return strong enough to save them. I haven't reached the goal I don't think… I travelled towards Capsule Town unknowingly and Dr. Briefs and Panchy took me in and I stayed with them for some time, getting to know them and their daughter, Tights, who was a member of the Galactic Patrol and they got to know me as well. After Dr. Briefs upgraded me with the Scouter I had, I thanked him and told him I had to leave to help my friends. He wished me luck and I left. At that point, I was decently strong, though not Goku strong, but I was capable. I headed to one Korin on top of Korin's Tower who was said to be a powerful martial artist. I reached the tower, climbing it. I reached the top, Korin greeting me and agreeing to train with me. After I had finished my training, which was about six months' worth, Korin told me of someone stronger than him up above the tower. He gave me a red magic pole, instructing me how to use it."

"That pole we climbed to reach the Lookout to place Katas in his role as Guardian?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yes." Bulma said. "I was the one that activated it. I met the previous guardian, who referred to himself as Kami. He agreed to train me and told me of the Dragon Balls and their capabilities. Once I had completed his training, he tasked me with helping him with a problem: his evil half."

"Piccolo…" Chi-Chi said.

"Yes." Bulma said. "I battled the monster, killing him. However, I found out the hard way that once Piccolo dies, so does Kami. Without him, I was unable to use the Dragon Balls and wish for the power to save Lapis and Lazuli."

"I understand." Chi-Chi sighed sadly.

"Then, I decided to look for a strong fighter to test myself on." Bulma said. "By chance, I happened to run into you two."

"Yeah." Chi-Chi nodded. "Wait, did you say you had a sister at the Briefs' house?"

"Yes." Bulma said. "Tights. She's never there though, since she's a member of the Galactic Patrol, but we did have some sisterly bonding moments… funny, she mentioned her partner and her being involved in a hunt for Saiyans. I didn't know what the word meant at the time, so I never thought of anything to associate it with, but now, I guess she was looking for Goku."

"What happens if she comes back?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Nothing much." Bulma said. "It's not like she's a match for Vegeta or Raditz. If Goku were here, she'd certainly give her a fight she wouldn't easily walk away from. I think it'd be fine. But, she'll be coming soon. Maybe you could meet her."

"That would be interesting." Chi-Chi said, shrugging.

"Yeah." Bulma nodded. "we'll figure it out when we get to it.

"Hi, guys." A girl said, her voice deep and tough sounding, sitting down next to them.

The girl wore green high tops with purple socks that rose above them slightly. She wore shorts that barely reached her knees, showing about an inch of skin above them. She wore a large white t-shirt that stopped about two inches above the end of the shorts. Pinned to it was the sigil of the hall monitor. On her arm, she wore a band with the Kanji for her teacher's name, Hercule. She wore dark brown fingerless gloves and wrist bands. Her raven hair was tied into two pigtails that went in front of her shoulders. Her eyes were a light cobalt, several shades lighter than Bulma's.

"Oh, hey, Videl." Chi-Chi said, greeting her and Bulma's new friend they'd met on day one. "Where have you been?"

"Some jackasses tried to do backflips off of the fountain in the front of the school." She said, sighing angrily. "Had to take care of it."

"Jeez." Bulma said. "You get to have all the action around here."

"Hey, excuuuuuse me, princess." Videl chuckled, holding her hands up. "I didn't get to fight in a tournament. My dad doesn't let me."

"why not?" Bulma asked.

"Worried I'll get hurt." Videl said. "I wanna learn that cool stuff I've seen people do but he says that's all fake too. I know it's real though, but I can't find anyone to teach me."

"Cool stuff?" Chi-Chi asked, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Yeah." Videl said. "Like that awesome move that Muten Roshi guy can use."

"That would be awesome." Bulma nodded. She and Chi-Chi remembered the conversation they'd had when Videl had first brought them to her house…

 _Flash-six months ago_

"And, this is my home." Videl said, gesturing to the large, but not excessive, home.

"wow." Bulma said. "reminds me of back home. My dad liked to have a nice large space too."

"I think our dads'd get along." Videl said.

"So, where is your dad?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Videl, is that you?!" a strangely southern voice called down, a man coming down the stairs, holding a brown puppy.

The man had black shoes like Chi-Chi's as well as white pants that resembled hers as well in terms of style. He wore a maroon, short sleeved, gi top, a white belt holding it closed. His bare chest came out of the openings in the top, showing off his burly form. His hair was in an afro of sorts and he had a mustache that made a square around his mouth. His eyes were black like Chi-Chi's and they showed strength.

"Yeah, dad!" she said. "I brought my friends home."

"Well, good." The man said, chuckling in a big laugh. "I was just feedin' Bee while I exercised and worked on my new technique."

"Is it explosive?" Videl asked.

"You know it." The man laughed again, clapping Videl on the back. "So, introduce me to your friends."

"These two are Chi-Chi and Bulma." Videl said, pointing to each one respectively. "They attend the Turtle School."

"The Turtle School?" the man said, chuckling again as he held out his hand to the two. "I fought that leader once. She had a good head on her shoulders. The name's Hercule. Nice ta meetcha."

Bulma and Chi-Chi shook hands with the man, feeling the strength in his grip, both knowing this an had considerable power in him.

"Chi-Chi was in the last tournament." Videl said. "She won third place overall."

"Only getting beat by your mentor and sister, huh?" Hercule chuckled. "Impressive to say the least."

"I want to know how you pulled off those insane moves." Videl said. "It would be so cool to do that!"

"Now, Videl, I thought we talked about this." Hercule said. "It's all just smoke and mirrors and planted explosions."

"That can't be right!" Videl said, sighing, knowing shed never win the argument. "Whatever, I'll take Bee back to his room. I'll be right back."

Videl took the small dog from the large man of Hercule, walking out of the room. When she was gone, Hercule looked at the two women.

"I do believe in the Ki techniques you two are usin'." He said in a lowered voice. "But, ya can't tell Videl, alright?"

"Why not?" Bulma asked, confused.

"I'll tell ya at a later time." Hercule said. "Just know that it's for the best. I don't want my little girl gettin' hurt or gettin' someone else hurt."

"O…kay." The two reluctantly promised Hercule that they would try to keep Videl from learning.

"Thanks." Hercule gave a huge grin. "Say, since you're from the Turtle School, would ya like ta spar with me? See how we're comin' up?"

"That would be interesting." Chi-Chi said.

"Alright!" Hercule said. "Videl'll know where to find us, so let's go!"

The two followed the larger man to the arena he had in his house, prepared to fight him.

 _Present time_

"You two thinkin'?" Videl asked.

"Yeah." Bulma said. "Just remembering the time your dad fought us."

"He sure gave you guys a fight." Videl chuckled.

"Yeah." Bulma nodded.

"Welp, I gotta go." Videl said, scarfing down her lunch. "Gotta meeting with the teachers and the hall monitors."

"Have fun." Bulma said.

"As if." Videl said, walking off.

"We should hang out more after school." Chi-Chi said. "Those stupid meetings take most of her time."

"Yeah" Bulma agreed. "They oughta—what the hell?"

"What?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Look at those students over there." Bulma pointed to a group of students who were moving in a strange fashion with talismans on their foreheads. They had dark purple auras which had a thick, dark feel to them.

"They seem… strange." Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes, trying to pick up on anything. "they have thick and dark power hanging about them… it's almost like witchcraft."

"Witchcraft?" Bulma asked. "That's real?"

"It is." Chi-Chi said, nodding. "I didn't think there'd be a strong source of it here. There's got to be a witch around here somewhere. We've got to find them and put a stop to this quickly."

"right." Bulma nodded. "those students should be helped, right?"

"If I remember from Master Saishi's teachings on witchcraft" Chi-Chi thought out loud. "Then, removing the spells of the talismans on them should be enough."

"Got it." Bulma nodded. "Let's get to it."

The two walked over to the group of students, said students snapping their necks at them, a strange bloodlust shining for a split second in their eyes as they took up fighting stances, immediately started attacking Bulma and Chi-Chi. The two were immediately forced to take the defensive, blocking blows.

"these guys are stronger than I imagined." Bulma said, a blow hitting her in the face and drawing a small line of blood.

"Must be some strong witchcraft." Chi-Chi said, blocking another low, which actually hurt a little.

"I wonder who has witchcraft strong enough for this." Bulma said, noticing more possessed students come out of classrooms.

"I'm not sure." Chi-Chi said. "But, let's not hurt them. They're only students after all."

"right." Bulma nodded as the two continued. However, as more and more kept pouring out, they were forced into the middle of the pile of students, fighting back to back.

"you'd think fighting Freeza would signify we're the most powerful in the universe." Bulma said, chuckling.

"Try to go for the talismans!" Chi-Chi said, reaching for one as quickly as she could. However, a jolt of electricity threw her backwards into Bulma, knocking them both backwards. The students began to swarm them once again, actually pinning them down and placing talismans on their foreheads. The two felt a surge of magical energy move through them and fought to resist it, but they were too weak.

"Fight it, Bulma!" Chi-Chi shouted. The two struggled to resist the effects of the control placed upon them… only to notice that they weren't fighting for control of their bodies. They did, however, feel their energy draining from them as the strong magic sucked the Ki out of them.

"What… is this?" Chi-Chi asked, straining to stand as the Ki she had used so much was leaving her.

"It must be… strong magic." Bulma grit her teeth. "Especially if it can restrain our Ki like this."

"F-fine then." Chi-Chi growled slightly. "I can still… fight without it. Let's stop these students."

"Of course." Bulma said, the two continuing to fight the swarm of students coming at them from all sides, squeezing them closer together and fighting back just as hard, if not harder, than the two females.

"This is tiring me out." Chi-Chi began to sweat.

"Surprisingly me too." Bulma said. "It's taking my energy from my core. I can't keep this up. It's like I'm going Overclock: Level Three, but without the huge boost."

"Yeah." Chi-Chi panted, the two of them continuing to throw punches and kicks in an attempt to fight off the swarming students, or even weaken them to the point they could remove the talismans that were controlling them or even their own talismans.

However, the students around them had the advantage in both numbers and stamina, overpowering the two and restraining them. The two struggled, trying to break free of the grip of the mind controlled students, but they were unable to due to the lack of Ki.

The students brought them before a student about their age, if not a year older at most. She had on red boots similar to Chi-Chi's as well as long black stockings that went up halfway to the top of her thighs, being fastened with belts. She had on a red miniskirt that went down to leave only an inch of skin showing between the stockings and the skirt. She wore a green uniform that seemed to be an alteration of Chi-Chi's in design, being shorter and covering only one shoulder, her right one, being like a long sleeve on the other arm. She wore no shirt under it, another contrast to the uniform between them. She had on a yellow belt like Chi-Chi wore. There was a red band tied around where the symbol of the uniform would go. On her wrists were wrist guards, both going up almost to her elbows. Her hair was a deep emerald green and was held in two loops that went up. Her eyes were a deep emerald green as well, full of hatred as she saw the two.

"Well, look what we have here." She smirked. "Two Turtle School students."

"Wait, who're you?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I am the witch Yurin." The girl said. "I am the one behind these students' behavior."

"Why?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Because power is everything." She said. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"No." both restrained girls said, fighting against the students that held them there.

"Oh?" Yurin chuckled. "You're being hypocritical with your talk. I can tell you build your strength up powerfully under your master."

"We don't fight to rule." Chi-Chi said. "We fight to better ourselves."

"Is that so?" Yurin chuckled. "Then, why did you fight in the tournament? Was that to better yourselves? You're starting to show your hypocrisy. You are a bunch of selfish monsters who fight to take down opponents and show their dominance."

"That's not true!" Chi-Chi shouted. Yurin retorted by slapping her in the face. The sting on Chi-Chi's face remained as the black haired girl felt the shock of the pain, surprised that it could hurt that much.

"I've removed all of your Ki." She said. "You're powerless to resist me."

"Then, prove it." Chi-Chi said. "Show us your hand to hand skill. Let's fight for real."

"Excuse me?" Yurin asked. "You're powerless without your Ki. How do you expect to fight me?"

"Hand to hand." Chi-Chi said. "We may be without Ki, but we still can fight hand to hand."

"Alright then." Yurin smirked. "I shall fight one of you. If you can beat me, then I will cease this."

"Why are you doing this?" Chi-Chi asked. "What's the real reason?"

"I dislike the society of this school." Yurin said. "I dislike your school as well. Now, let us fight. Choose one of you to fight me."

"I'll fight you." Chi-Chi said. "I plan to win."

"Fine." Yurin snapped her fingers, the students holding Chi-Chi releasing her as she fell onto her hands. She stood up, stretching slightly, getting into her fighting stance as she faced off with Yurin.

Yurin rushed for her, throwing a fast and hard strike to her chest. But, Chi-Chi dodged, roundhouse kicking her in the face. Yurin faltered, Chi-Chi following it up with two quick punches to her face.

Yurin managed to land a hit on Chi-Chi, who stepped back slightly, punching her in the face again, kicking her in the gut.

"You're lacking in physical strength." Chi-Chi said. "Is that why you use witchcraft?"

"I use it to beat monsters like you." Yurin growled, throwing a punch at Chi-Chi that threw the Turtle School student off balance, allowing Yurin to punch her repeatedly in the face.

"Your skills are lacking as well." Chi-Chi said, grabbing her fist. "You could use training."

"I don't want your training that teaches strong ones survive." Yurin growled, seemingly offended.

"That's not how we train." Chi-Chi said. "We are taught balance, the ability to protect others as well as ourselves. We fight for the weak, not to harm them. You're pretty hypocritical with that though, using that when you're doing exactly that right now with controlling these students to do your dirty work."

"I am taking the strong out of the equation." Yurin said.

"Is it because you're weak?" Chi-Chi asked, no hostility in her tone.

"I am not weak!" Yurin shouted with a strong conviction. At that, Chi-Chi stood up, dropping her stance.

"No." she said. "You are not. With the proper training, you could be a strong force to be reckoned with. But, you have to purify your heart. You must give up this evil endeavor."

"Wh-what?" Yurin asked, surprised at Chi-Chi's response. "You… don't want to fight?"

"You are not worth fighting." Chi-Chi said. "You do not have the proper motive. It would not prove anything to beat you this way and to lose to you wouldn't prove anything either."

"You…" Yurin was confused at this point. "I don't understand."

"Yurin." Chi-Chi said. "Join Bulma and me. Together we can become stronger together. Master Saishi would train you as well."

"But…" Yurin said, her hateful expression lost. "Master Shen…"

"Master Shen is wrong." Chi-Chi said. "His entire philosophy is false. He only believes in cruel trickery. Come with us."

"But…" Yurin said. "He said that… that you were monsters and evil and… and he would cast me out if I didn't side with him."

"We won't." Bulma said. "You have our word."

"You'd… you'd not do that?" Yurin asked, shocked and in awe at the two.

"We would not." Chi-Chi and Bulma nodded.

Yurin simply dropped to her knees, a defeated look on her face as she let out a couple of tears.

"I…" She struggled to get out. "I can't fight you two anymore…"

"What?" Chi-Chi asked.

"you may leave." Yurin said quietly, the students releasing Bulma as their talismans fell off. The students looked around in confusion before returning to their respective classrooms.

"That was too easy." Bulma said, standing up and walking over to Chi-Chi. "Then again, compared to Freeza, I guess anyone from this planet would be an easy fight."

"I have no desire to fight you." Yurin said, dejected. "There is no point. I see now that Master Shen was wrong. Do with me what you will."

"The offer for you to join us still stands." Chi-Chi said. "We will gladly accept your joining."

"R-really?" Yurin asked, looking up at the two.

"Sure." Chi-Chi smiled, holding out her hand. She chuckled inwardly as she thought how much Goku was similar in this manner, having befriended Tien from the Crane School as well. She had even befriended a monk named Krillin, who she sparred with a couple of times.

Yurin simply stared at her hand before her eyes welled up with tears and she began crying. Bulma and Chi-Chi simply looked at her, unsure of what to do. The seemingly strong girl was fragile and took one too many blows to her confidence, but she was not a quivering mess.

"Y-you two are the nicest people I know!" She blubbered. "Not even Tien was this nice!"

After about five minutes, she regained her composure, rubbing her eyes, standing up, her confidence restored.

"I accept." She smirked, holding out her hand to take Chi-Chi's. "I would also like to formally apologize for my behavior earlier."

"Accepted." Bulma said, Chi-Chi smirking. Yurin removed the talismans on the two, Bulma and Chi-Chi feeling their Ki return.

"There you are!" came Videl's voice as she kicked open the door to the room. "I've been looking for you two!"

Out of reflex Yurin's arm twitched, tossing a talisman at Videl, the talisman attaching itself to her forehead, a dark pink aura forming around her as Videl dropped to her knees, screaming in pain.

"Yurin!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!" Yurin shouted. "It was a reflex! I'll take it off!"

She reached for the talisman, but a large jolt of electricity threw her backwards, Chi-Chi catching her.

"What was that?!" Bulma shouted.

"I-I don't know." Yurin gasped. "I normally can take them off easily. But, now I can't. What is she?! This is totally different than a normal possession!"

The three looked at Videl and the transformation beginning to come upon her.

* * *

 _Next time on Dragon Ball F, the group must try to help Videl and this strange transformation. But, can they stop this strange form she's become? Find out on Dragon Ball F!_


	15. Struggle Against Videl

_Last time on Dragon Ball F, Bulma and Chi-Chi were in school, bored. However, several students began acting strangely. Upon investigation, they found out that the witch, Yurin was behind it. Defeating her, they befriended her, but Videl accidentally walks into an unintentional trap. She suddenly begins transforming right before their eyes._

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Another Powerful Foe: Struggle Against Videl

The rose was almost halfway black. She smirked, enjoying watching the pulsating Dark.

"Can you get out of this undarkened?" She asked, her apprentice standing behind her, eyeing the Darkening rose.

 _With Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Yurin_

"I have no desire to fight you." Yurin said, dejected. "There is no point. I see now that Master Shen was wrong. Do with me what you will."

"The offer for you to join us still stands." Chi-Chi said. "We will gladly accept your joining."

"R-really?" Yurin asked, looking up at the two.

"Sure." Chi-Chi smiled, holding out her hand. She chuckled inwardly as she thought how much Goku was similar in this manner, having befriended Tien from the Crane School as well. She had even befriended a monk named Krillin, who she sparred with a couple of times.

Yurin simply stared at her hand before her eyes welled up with tears and she began crying. Bulma and Chi-Chi simply looked at her, unsure of what to do. The seemingly strong girl was fragile and took one too many blows to her confidence, but she was not a quivering mess.

"Y-you two are the nicest people I know!" She blubbered. "Not even Tien was this nice!"

After about five minutes, she regained her composure, rubbing her eyes, standing up, her confidence restored.

"I accept." She smirked, holding out her hand to take Chi-Chi's. "I would also like to formally apologize for my behavior earlier."

"Accepted." Bulma said, Chi-Chi smirking. Yurin removed the talismans on the two, Bulma and Chi-Chi feeling their Ki return.

"There you are!" came Videl's voice as she kicked open the door to the room. "I've been looking for you two!"

Out of reflex Yurin's arm twitched, tossing a talisman at Videl, the talisman attaching itself to her forehead, a dark pink aura forming around her as Videl dropped to her knees, screaming in pain. Her hands fell palms downward onto the ground, curling into powerful fists as they clenched.

"Yurin!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!" Yurin shouted. "It was a reflex! I'll take it off!"

She reached for the talisman, but a large jolt of electricity threw her backwards, Chi-Chi catching her.

"What was that?!" Bulma shouted.

"I-I don't know." Yurin gasped. "I normally can take them off easily. But, now I can't. What is she?! This is totally different than a normal possession!"

The three looked at Videl and the transformation beginning to come upon her.

Videl's body bulked up, but in sections, starting with her arm and moving to the other, her legs bulking as well as her torso. The whole time she was screaming in pain and rage, her power rising rapidly as she did so. Her skin gained the slightest of pink hues, noticeable by a good eye. Her eyes were clenched shut, her yelling becoming louder. Suddenly, she stopped, her head snapping up to look at the other three. They gasped in horror when they saw that her eyes turned completely black where they should have been white, her irises turning a deep crimson color. Her teeth had also sharpened a bit, giving them a monstrous look that caused the three to gulp.

"Th-this isn't normal." Yurin whispered. "I don't know what this is."

"whatever it is, it's power is off the charts." Bulma said. "I haven't felt a power like this since Freeza."

"I'm not sure who's more powerful." Chi-Chi said. "I never felt Freeza's full power. Goku's the only one who fought him at full power and she had to become a Super Saiyan to do it."

"She destroyed him." Bulma said. "From what North Kai said, she utterly dominated him in the battle, completely breaking him."

"Good." Chi-Chi said. "Someone needed to put that monster down."

"Uh, you two." Yurin said, her eyes wide with fear. "I-I don't mean to interrupt your debate about people I've never heard of or met, but we have a more pressing problem to deal with right now."

"right." Chi-Chi and Bulma said, getting into a fighting stance.

Videl growled like and angry child, beating her chest in rage and moving forward to Bulma with a speed they did not expect and punching her through the wall with a force she'd only felt once before.

"Bulma!" Chi-Chi shouted, Videl turning to her and punching her. Chi-Chi raised her arms to block, but the punch Videl hit her with caused a loud crack to be heard, Chi-Chi crying out in pain as she was sent flying in the same direction as Bulma, landing next to her.

"This is gonna be tough." Chi-Chi said. "Even the training we've done since we got back isn't enough to help us easily beat her. We'll have to go all out."

"Right." Bulma said, rubbing her shoulder. "You sure you can handle it?"

"I fought Freeza." Chi-Chi smirked. "I've learned to take a beating."

"I hope so." Bulma chuckled. "Overclock: Level One!"

Bulma's body gained a metallic shine as she rushed forward with greater speed to punch Videl. Videl's face actually caved in from the blow, but no pain seemed to be inflicted on the girl. Videl screamed in rage and punched at Bulma, who caught it, pushing as hard as she could against it. Videl then swung her leg around with a force like a wrecking ball to decimate Bulma in the side, sending her crashing into the wall.

"Bulma!" Chi-Chi shouted. "Videl, stop this! Come back to us!"

Videl screamed in rage, rushing towards Chi-Chi.

"fine then!" Chi-Chi shouted with determination. "I'll have to fight you then! Kaio-ken!"

Chi-Chi's aura burst to life with a blood red color, tinting her body with the color and causing her to pulse with the power flowing through her. It was no Super Saiyan, but it helped get the job done.

The black haired girl rushed toward Videl, punching her in the face, actually causing her neck to snap backwards. Chi-Chi then followed it up with a kick to Videl's side, actually denting her body.

These wounds didn't last long, however, as the dent reformed to its usual shape and her head returned to its original position.

"that's impossible!" Chi-Chi gasped. "Well, I guess I'll have to use more power! Kaio-ken times three!"

The aura around Chi-Chi's body doubled in size and intensity, blazing like a fire. She clenched her teeth as Yurin fell backwards from the pressure, her eyes wide.

"It's no Super Saiyan." Chi-Chi said, clenching her fists tighter. "But, it'll do."

She rushed forward, punching Videl in the face, sending her flying into the wall. At this point, Bulma had recovered, standing up and standing next to Chi-Chi.

"That anger." Bulma said, biting her bottom lip. "The only other place I've seen it is with Goku immediately after she went Super Saiyan to kill Freeza."

"We will have to fight her with everything we've got then." Chi-Chi said.

"Of course." Bulma said. "I've been working on my power usage and I can handle more of Level Three. Should we just go full power?"

"We may have to." Chi-Chi looked at Videl, who was getting angrier by the second. "She's almost as powerful as when Goku and I became Chikarot. And that was about twenty times my power level then. I'm more powerful, but I'm nowhere near that powerful. I think I can handle going full power, but it'll drain me after, so it's gotta count."

"Got it." Bulma nodded. "I'll go full too."

"Right." Chi-Chi smirked, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "This is for all the marbles."

"Kaio-ken!" Chi-Chi yelled, tensing up her body. "times five!"

Chi-Chi's aura burst forth, turning the whole room red as the glow of Chi-Chi's overwhelming power burst forth. She may not have been as powerful as Chikarot was, but she was close.

Chi-Chi rushed for Videl, slamming her fist into her. Videl was thrust backwards, slamming into the wall.

"Overclock: Level Three!" Bulma shouted, her body practically gaining a suit of armor as an exoskeleton. She stood beside Chi-Chi as Videl stood up, all wounds seemingly healed.

"What is she?!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "It's like she's got infinite energy."

"We can try to fight like this and it may work." Bulma said. "Let's do it!"

"Right!" Chi-Chi nodded, the two rushing forward at Videl, both punching her in the face as hard as they could. Videl's neck snapped back as they followed it up with three gut punches each to cause actual holes in her stomach. However, these healed instantly, Videl slamming her fists into their faces, knocking them backwards. She grabbed them, slamming them into each other and into the floor and walls. She continued to assault them, punching the hell out of them as she slammed them on the ground and ceiling.

Yurin was in a corner, watching the fight, shocked and in a sort of awe at the fighting.

Chi-Chi grabbed Videl's throat, slamming her fist into her face. She grabbed the talisman, the jolt pulsing through her. She held on, however, gripping it tightly to remove it.

"It's not working!" She yelled, gritting her teeth against the pain as well as Videl punching her in the gut. She focused her energy for one more burst of power. "Kaio-ken! Times ten!"

The walls of the room cracked and the windows shattered as Chi-Chi's power exploded outward further. Using the power she had, she ripped the talisman off of Videl with a yell of power. Once she'd done that, she fell forward, passing out, her aura dying down. Videl also fell forward, passing out and lying overtop of Chi-Chi.

"Chi-Chi! Videl!" Bulma shouted, moving over to them, deactivating her Overclock. She turned them over to see their faces, seeing that they weren't too badly hurt.

"Is" Yurin looked up. "Is it over?"

"I hope so." Bulma said. "Perhaps we could train that further. It's also something to look into. We'll have to ask her dad a few things."

"Her dad?" Yurin asked. "Does he know about… that?"

"We're gonna find out." Bulma said. "I think he has a right to know. So, how much can you lift?"

"Uhh…" Yurin said, thinking.

"Never mind." Bulma said, slinging both Chi-Chi and Videl over her shoulders.

"That's pretty strong." Yurin said, impressed.

"You think that's impressive?" Bulma smirked. "I just smashed a girl her size through the wall. I think that's more impressive."

"True." Yurin said. "Let's fix the damage. I can handle that."

Yurin held up her hands, the parts of the building that were destroyed returning to their natural state.

"Woah." Bulma said, intrigued. "Well, let's go."

The two left the school and headed for Videl's house.

"Don't you find it odd that the teachers weren't around?" Bulma asked.

"I had sent them away before I took over the school." Yurin shrugged. "Was very handy."

"Yeah." Bulma shrugged. "After this, we can take you to Master Saishi to train you up."

"Okay." Yurin said. "Are you sure she'll take me on… even after what I did?"

"Puh-lease." Bulma rolled her eyes. "Goku's done way worse than that. Plus, she's fought a guy who killed her, so she's got a new idea on character."

"Who's Goku?" Yurin asked. "And, wait, killed?"

"Goku is our friend who died fighting a tyrant known as Freeza." Bulma said. "She beat him and killed him but died after. Freeza is the one that killed Saishi, but the Dragon Balls brought her back to life."

"Dragon Balls?" Yurin asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Seven wish granting orbs that are scattered around the planet." Bulma explained. "they were created by a Namekian, an alien species. One of them resides up on top of the lookout and is the guardian of the Earth. There was a huge group of them here before because Goku destroyed their planet to fight Freeza, but they're all gone now."

"Oh." Yurin said. "So, what is this Goku person like?"

"She was basically like a child." Bulma shrugged. "An alien known as a Saiyan, she is normally peaceable, especially if she has food or a good fight or Chi-Chi, her sister. But, if you piss her off, well, you better have your last will and testament written out. Freeza killed Chi-Chi and cause Goku to become a Super Saiyan, which then caused Goku to gain enough power to kill him."

"Sounds like an anime thing." Yurin said, chuckling.

"It was actually pretty scary." Bulma said. "It's the only time I've ever been scared of Goku. The look in her eyes was ten times scarier than that of Videl's look earlier. Her power had also spiked way up too. Way too scary."

"I understand." Yurin said. "I guess I'll have to hear more of you guys' adventures."

"Alright." Bulma said. "We're here."

"This place is pretty large." Yurin said, gawking. "Are you sure this is her house?"

"I am." Bulma said, knocking on the door with her foot. The door was opened by Hercule.

"Well, hey, Bulma." He said, wiping his forehead of the sweat on it. "I was just goin' for a jog before I walk Bee. Wha—Videl! What happened?!"

"I think there is a bit of explanation." Bulma said.

"I… uh, accidentally used a talisman on her, which caused her to go crazy and attack us." Yurin said, gulping at the man's large height and build.

"Went crazy?" Hercule asked, raising an eyebrow. "How?"

"She turned pink and her eyes went black and red." Bulma said. "Her power shot up like a rocket. She became more powerful than me and Chi-Chi could easily match."

"Well, that's a problem." Hercule said, gulping.

"Why?" Bulma asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I'll tell ya later." Hercule said, gingerly taking Videl from Bulma.

"I mean no disrespect when I say this sir." Bulma said. "But, she nearly killed me, Yurin, and Chi-Chi. I want to know what went on so that it doesn't happen again."

"It's not that simple." Hercule said, sighing. "I'll have to figure out the best way to tell all o' ya. You should tend to Chi-Chi first. I'll take care o' Videl."

"Alright." Bulma nodded in understanding.

"Thanks." Hercule said, shutting the door to the house.

"We're just accepting that?" Yurin asked as Bulma shifted Chi-Chi to a bridal style position.

"It's his daughter." Bulma said. "I respect his desire to not tell us everything."

"Fair enough." Yurin said. "Where are we going now?"

"We're going to Saishi's." Bulma said. "Chi-Chi needs to rest."

"Alright." Yurin said. "But, how do we get there? I've seen a map and Kame House is a good distance away from here."

"We fly." Bulma said, turning her back to Yurin. "Hop on my back."

"uhhhhh…." Yurin stuttered.

"Get on, coward." Bulma smirked. "I can fly faster than you can."

"I can fly pretty fast." Yurin said.

"I guarantee it's not as fast as me." Bulma said. "My speed is higher than yours."

"I understand." Yurin climbed onto Bulma's back, Bulma taking off like a rocket.

After about three hours, she had made it to Kame house, landing with a considerable impact.

"You're late." Saishi said, walking out. "I expected you here two hours ago. Oh my god why is Chi-Chi unconscious?! Who is this?"

"Something came up." Bulma said Yurin stepping off of her back shakily. "I'll explain later. This is Yurin. She's a former Crane School student and wishes to join us."

"Is that true?" Saishi crossed her arms, looking at Yurin.

"Y-yes." Yurin said, more intimidated by Saishi than she'd ever been by Shen.

"Well, I shall have to test you." Saishi said. "You seem weak."

"Hurtful." Yurin said.

"Kid, I take on monsters strong enough to destroy planets." Saishi said. "Bulma does too. Hell, we could destroy a planet if we wanted to, but you need to catch up."

"I have my witchcraft." Yurin said.

"Well, that's one part." Saishi said. "We're gonna have to craft you into a true warrior, witchcraft and all."

"Shouldn't be too hard." Bulma said. "The gravity chamber works wonders."

"The gravity chamber isn't an easy out." Saishi said. "She'll still need to be able to function in the gravity. But, back to the more important matter. Why is Chi-Chi unconscious?!"

"Videl became some sort of monster." Bulma said.

"Videl?" Saishi asked. "You mean Hercule's child?"

"Yeah." Bulma said. "It was strange. Yuri accidentally put a talisman on her and she went crazy, attacking us."

"Normally she would have been under my control." Yurin explained. "But, this time she was not only out of my control, she had become unable to have the talisman removed by me. She's dangerous."

"She's the daughter of Hercule, of course she's dangerous." Saishi rolled her eyes. "So, what else happened?"

"She turned pinkish and her eyes went black and red." Bulma said.

Saishi thought for a second, her eyes widening as she took Chi-Chi from Bulma, setting her on the couch in her living room.

"I will go check my books." She said. "There might be something interesting in there."

"Alright." Bulma said. "Don't take too long."

"I won't." Saishi said, rushing upstairs.

Saishi and Bulma were left to themselves as they sat down next to Chi-Chi, Bulma thinking.

"What do you think it is?" she asked Yurin.

"I have no idea." Bulma said. "But, I guess we'll find out soon enough. I'm going to contact Vegeta and Raditz and see if they know anything."

"Who are they?" Yurin asked.

"Goku's sister and her comrade." Bulma said. "They left to both find Goku as well as train."

"Are they strong?" Yurin asked.

"When they left, they were as strong as I was." Bulma said. "Maybe stronger. But, they're most likely even stronger than me now. Saiyans seem to have good strength building. I'd not be surprised if one of them came back a Super Saiyan."

"Like Goku?" Yurin asked.

"Precisely." Bulma said. "But, hopefully more in control of their emotions."

"From what I heard, Goku was a monster." Yurin said.

"She brutally killed the most powerful being in the universe and destroyed a planet." Bulma said. "I'd say she would be in a sense."

"Oh." Yurin said. "So, how do you contact Vegeta and Raditz?"

"With this." Bulma walked over to a small object that looked like a TV. She pushed a button on it and the screen displayed the words 'signal reaching'. After about twenty minutes, the images of Vegeta and Raditz popped up, the two looking at Bulma. The two were covered in sweat and their hair was a tiny bit messed up. Their clothes were ripped heavily, indicating they'd been doing some major training.

"What is it, Bulma?" Vegeta asked, a slight growl in her voice due to being interrupted. "We're in the middle of training."

"Well, there's a situation." Bulma said. "See, there's this student in our class, Videl."

"Yes, yes, you told us about her." Vegeta said. "She's the one with the lame father that won't teach her how to use her insane potential for some reason. Can this not wait? WE are on the brink of unlocking a new level of our power. WE are about to become Super Saiyans!"

"Yeah." Bulma said. "Good luck. But, there was this strange change that came over her."

"What sort of change?" Vegeta asked.

"Well" Bulma said. "She turned this pinkish color and she had black and red eyes. Do you know of anything like that?"

"None that comes to mind at the moment." Vegeta said. "Though, it sounds vaguely familiar. I will look into it. Now, goodbye. We are training."

The call ended, Bulma thinking.

"No luck?" Yurin asked.

"None." Bulma said. "Oh well. We'll figure it out someday. I just hope it's not that much of a problem later down the road."

"It shouldn't be." Yurin said. "As long as we don't use talismans on her, she shouldn't attack us."

"That is true." Bulma said. The sound of stirring next to them alerted them to Chi-Chi beginning to wake up.

"Mmn, Goku, that's not a marshmallow." Chi-Chi muttered as she woke up groggily. Looking around, she did not see her spiky haired sister, tears beginning to come to her eyes. She noticed Bulma and Yurin, quickly wiping her eyes and looking at them.

"H-how long was I out?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"A few hours." Bulma said. "Saishi doesn't know what Videl became, nor does Vegeta. Perhaps North Kai would know?"

"Haven't talked to him in a while." Chi-Chi said. "I guess he's busy."

"Understood." Bulma said. "Well, let's just head over to see how Videl's doing."

"That sounds good." Chi-Chi nodded. "I hope she's okay."

The three left the house, taking off into the sky, Yurin holding onto Bulma's back.

At that moment, Saishi ran down, holding an old and weathered book.

"I found it!" She said, holding the book open to a strange pink creature. "I found what she became! I can't read the language, but I kn—"

Saishi looked around, not sensing their power levels and figuring they were gone. She placed the book down, heading upstairs to grab her gi.

 _Elsewhere_

The flower was blackening quickly, nearing its full shift in color. She admired it, smirking, knowing its true purpose.

 _Elsewhere_

"I can't believe I got dragged into this crazy mission!" the Saiyan grabbed his seat to hold on tight as the ship rocketed forward through the asteroid field to avoid its pursuers. "The Galactic Patrol and Freeza Force are both after us! What the heck were you thinking?!"

"I won't rule an empire of blood!" Artica turned back to shout. "I'm no killer, nor am I a ruler. I may be part Freeza, but I am nothing like him."

"Fair enough." The Saiyan shrugged.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this, Tarble." Artica sighed, focusing on piloting the ship through the asteroid field. "But, you're the only one I could trust to get this far."

"What about Zangya?!" Tarble exclaimed in shock as they barely missed an asteroid.

"Can't rely on her." Artica said. "I'd have to be able to reach her and Bojack's got her off somewhere doing some shit. Even then, I'd have to wait for her to arrive. Best leave as quick as I can."

"I understand." Tarble clutched his heart as more asteroids whizzed past as the small ship containing them raced forward. "So, you never told me what happened to Freeza. I'm curious."

"Apparently, a Super Saiyan killed him." Artica swerved through the field. "I can't say for sure, but it might have been Vegeta."

"Maybe." Tarble shrugged. "Or her friend."

"The one with the long hair?" Artica asked.

"Yeah." Tarble nodded, clenching his eyes shut.

"Well" Artica mused. "Apparently, this Super Saiyan beat him to death on planet Namek and destroyed the planet with him."

"Wow." Tarble opened his eyes, raising a brow in intrigue. "I guess we can ask Vegeta when we get to her."

"Probably not the best idea." Artica said, smirking. "But, I'm not one to go for the best idea."

"yeah yeah." Tarble said. "Case in point is right now."

"Hey, I'm not cut out for ruling." Artica said. "I prefer to enjoy the culture."

"Which is odd." Tarble said.

Artica just shrugged. She continued piloting the ship.

"Apparently, Vegeta's on this backwater planet known as Earth." Artica mused. "Which is the type of planet we need to hide out on."

"perfect." Tarble crossed his arms. "remind me why I listened to you."

"Because the three of us used to be inseparable." Artica smirked. "Plus, it beat that planet you were exiled to."

"Fair point." Tarble rolled his eyes. "How much longer until we get there?"

"Not sure." Artica flicked the navigation systems. "Damn thing's broken. At least we know which way to go."

"That's only part of it." Tarble nearly shouted.

"We'll get an estimate later." Artica said. "Shouldn't be longer than a few months."

"I guess that's fair." Tarble sighed. "this better be worth it."

"Survival is almost always worth it." Artica chuckled.

* * *

 _Next time on Dragon Ball F, Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Yurin must take on a terror from the sky. But, who are the two strange beings who have appeared? And, why do they seem so familiar? Find out next time on Dragon Ball F!_


	16. Arrive Warriors From the Future

_Last time on Dragon Ball F, Videl went crazy after a talisman was accidentally placed on her head by Yurin. Videl, transforming into something else, attacked Bulma and Chi-Chi, forcing the two to fight her. Somehow managing to succeed, they ask around for answers, finding none. What happens next? Find out on Dragon Ball F!_

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Strange New Visitors: The Arrival of the Future Warriors

"Come on!" She called to her friend, the two running down the rapidly crumbling hall, holding the parts they needed. "We have to hurry! There's no time to lose!"

"Right!" Her friend shouted, picking up her pace, charging forward as the sounds of explosions rocked the building around them.

"He's coming!" She shouted, her friend glancing back to see the hallway explode open.

"He's here!" Her friend shouted, picking her up and taking off in flight, picking up some serious speed. She pushed herself to her limits as they crashed through the final door they needed to get through to escape.

"There you two are!" her mother shouted, panic evident in her voice. "It's almost over! Hurry, give me the parts!"

They handed her mother the parts, watching as she quickly worked on putting them into the machine she was building. When she'd finished, she opened the hatch, bidding them enter.

"what about you?" she asked her mother.

"I'll stay here and fight." Her mother replied, picking up an energy gun from the table nearby.

"But" she gasped in horror. "You can't fight him!"

"I'll try my best." Her mother gave her that smirk that let her know everything would be okay. "Now, go! You'll need the help of the most powerful one of us."

"Right." She nodded. "We will try."

"We'll do our best." Her friend said, giving her signature V sign. "We'll prevent this whole future from ever happening."

"I hope so." Her mother said. "Oh, your parents would be so proud of you if they were here."

"I know." Her friend said. "But, they're gone. No sense dwelling on the past. We have to go!"

"Correct!" her mother said as she pushed buttons on the control panel that was nearby, the machine roared to life with them in it.

However, just before they left, they saw the most horrifying thing that had ever befallen them before. They saw _him_! His tall, humanlike figure made them shudder as he snapped his fingers, the room lighting up in explosions, giving an orange tint to the green and black in his figure. As he entered with that smug look on his face, he fired a Ki blast at the machine, the machine unaffected due to its shield.

He growled, picking her mother up by her throat. She fired two shots into his chest, which did nothing. He chuckled, crushing the life out of her.

She watched that monster murder her mother, her friend watching with the same expression she had. Both of them felt a surge they'd never felt before, a surge of _anger_. However, the machine fully activated, throwing both of them together and knocking them unconscious as they smashed into the control panel, sparks emitting from it as the error appeared on the screen. The machine shuddered, disappearing completely.

 _He_ watched with a laugh, looking down at her mother, absorbing her through his technique, he laughed, leaving the lab and returning to gather what he needed.

 _With Bulma and Chi-Chi_

The two fighters slept, peacefully and blissfully unaware of the world around them. Saishi watched them with crossed arms, a smirk on her face. She walked forward, snapping her fingers. Instantly, the two awoke, striking their fighting stances.

"It is time for exercises." She said. "Get ready."

"Right." Bulma and Chi-Chi both nodded, getting dressed in their training clothes. They headed outside of Kame House, standing at attention. Saishi was outside, standing barefoot in the sand.

"First, nine hundred laps around the island." She said. "Then a thousand squats, sit-ups, push-ups, and jumping jacks."

"Goin' easy on us in your old age?" Bulma smirked.

"Just because you don't age fast doesn't mean you have any room to talk." Saishi stuck her tongue out at the blue haired android. "So, how is Videl?"

"She's better." Chi-Chi said. "Fortunately, that event from a month ago hasn't happened again."

"Speaking of which" Bulma said. "Where is Yurin?"

"I started her off on the easy stuff today." Saishi said. "She needs it."

"Milk delivery?" Chi-Chi asked.

"You know it." Saishi smirked. "With the large shell on."

"I feel like that's a little much." Chi-Chi said.

"Oh, please." Saishi said. "Just because you can do that plus all the weights you have on plus more doesn't mean you have the skills to analyze her. Besides, she needs this. It'll boost her power faster. Plus, the gravity chamber is active. You two are up to fifteen hundred pounds of weights at one hundred fifty times gravity."

"Easy stuff." Bulma smirked. "Don't underestimate us."

"I didn't." Saishi said with an evil smirk. "No powerups."

"Powerups?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Kaio-Ken, Overclock, fusion, etcetera." Saishi said. "you gotta go this in base form. You wanna surpass what Vegeta says she's capable of, then you gotta step it up."

"I need to train Kaio-Ken though." Chi-Chi said. "In there with this weight, it's perfect."

"After what I have planned for you." Saishi said. "Goku may have beaten Freeza, but there's always something more powerful. That Doctor Gero Bulma spoke of may be stronger still. We can't afford to take any chances."

"Right" Chi-Chi said. "And, even if he's not as powerful as Freeza, we're still not powerful enough to take him on."

"Of course." Saishi said. "Of course, it took Goku fulfilling an ancient prophesy to become powerful enough, but we won't let that stop us or hamper us. We're going to become strong so that when we meet her in the afterlife, we can give her a real fight."

"Yeah!" Chi-Chi and Bulma shouted, pumping their fists in the air. They took off running on their laps, the fifteen hundred pound weights in their clothing weighing them down heavily, but they persevered. They weren't even breathing heavy after the first seven hundred laps, their stamina still holding by the end. They pushed through the pain of the rest, heading into the gravity chamber afterwards.

"I feel like I could take on the universe." Bulma grinned in the gravity chamber. What they didn't notice was that Saishi had put it up to three hundred times normal gravity.

Bulma and Chi-Chi instantly felt the weight difference, falling to their knees.

"Oh, come on, you two." Saishi teased from the monitor. "You were doing so well with the other stuff. What's a little gravity?"

"Why don't you come in here and do it with us?" Bulma said, struggling and making it to a sitting position. Chi-Chi had already managed to make it to a standing position, panting.

"How did you do that?!" Bulma exclaimed.

"After fusing with Goku for so many times" Chi-Chi explained. "I began to take on a few of her traits. One of them was the ability to adapt to gravity quickly."

"wow." Bulma said, eyes wide in amazement. "That's incredible. I never did think that your difference in species would make much of a difference, but apparently, you can transfer qualities to each other. I wonder if you could grow a tail?"

"I don't think it works like that." Chi-Chi said.

"Think you could be a Super Saiyan if you became Super Saiyan while fused?" Bulma asked.

"Well, if Goku was here, we would test that." Chi-Chi said. "But, I don't think it's true. It doesn't matter now anyway."

"True." Bulma said. "A little help here?"

"Sure." Chi-Chi pulled her friend to her feet, Bulma straining under the weight she was carrying.

"Believe it or not" Chi-Chi chuckled. "This is only nine times what Goku and I did on the way to Namek."

"Nine?!" Bulma shouted. "You two are insane!"

"I feel like I could do more." Chi-Chi chuckled. "I mean, the only thing I'm straining against is the shock of being suddenly thrown into this weight. But, once I'm used to it, I think I can handle it."

"Good." Saishi smirked. "Because the first exercise you two will do is carry each other piggy back around this room two hundred times."

"Alright." Chi-Chi nodded, Bulma getting on her back with quite a lot of effort. Chi-Chi fell to her knees, but recovered quickly, standing up shakily. She started walking, picking up her pace by lap twenty. She was in a full run by one hundred, despite the weight that had been doubled when Bulma got on her back. When she was done, she dropped to the ground, sweat pouring off of her face. Bulma picked her up, having adjusted in the time Chi-Chi was running. She put Bulma on her back, starting off in a walk, thrown off balance by the extra weight that was now on her back. She made it to a run by lap one hundred fifty, collapsing at two hundred.

"Nice!" Saishi nodded in approval. "Now, I want you to rest and you'll be doing pushups."

"We should do all of our training in here from now on." Chi-Chi said.

"I'll consider it." Saishi said. "It is far more effective than normal gravity."

The three nodded, the two trainees panting as they lay on the ground, sweat making puddles underneath them.

"U-uh, Miss Saishi." Came the voice of Yurin, who walked next to Saishi, wearing a ridiculously large shell.

"What is it, Yurin?" Saishi asked. "Have you finished?"

"I have." Yurin nodded. "Where are Bulma and Chi-Chi?"

"In there." Saishi nodded towards the gravity chamber. Yurin peeked in, noticing the powerful gravity.

"How are they surviving that?" she asked.

"They're really powerful." Saishi smirked. "Wanna know another cool secret? They're also wearing fifteen hundred pounds of weight."

"Really?!" Yurin exclaimed. "That's insane!"

"Truly." Saishi smirked. "They're capable enough though. They've fought the most powerful being in the universe and dealt major damage to him."

"That's very impressive." Yurin mused. "When will I be to that level?"

"Give it a few months or so." Saishi said.

"Really?" Yurin asked.

"Yes." Saishi nodded. "Though, they'll be far beyond it by then, you'll catch up somewhat soon enough."

"Okay." Yurin nodded, excited.

"So, how did your task go?" Saishi asked.

"I successfully delivered all of the milk." Yurin said.

"Good." Saishi smirked. "So, are you ready for your next task?"

"Yes." Yurin said.

"Good." Saishi said. "Head into the gravity chamber."

"But the gravity is at three hundred times earth's gravity." Yurin said, her eyes widening.

"You should be able to handle that." Saishi said. "You're not wearing weighted clothing."

"You think so?" Yurin asked.

"I do." Saishi nodded, smirking. "Get in there. You're ready."

"Okay." Yurin nodded, heading in falling to her knees under the gravity. She lay down flat, trying to push herself up.

"I-I can't move!" She exclaimed.

"Your body will adjust." Saishi said. "Not like Chi-Chi's and certainly not like Goku's would have, but in about thirty minutes, you'll be able to sit up."

"Really?" Yurin asked.

"Yes." Saishi said. "the first step is to be ready to fight in three hundred times gravity. But you can't until you are adjusted. You can lift one hundred times your weight, so you'll not be crushed by this."

"Okay!" Yurin said, lying still, letting her body adjust to its surroundings, using her witchcraft to aid her.

"Soon, I want you to not use witchcraft." Saishi said. "By that point, you'll be ready to move in here."

"Understood." Yurin nodded.

"Bulma, Chi-Chi!" Saishi turned her attention to the two panting females. "Get up! You're going to spar now! No Ki, just melee! Yurin's in here, so you don't need to use Ki."

"Got it." Bulma and Chi-Chi nodded, standing up shakily. They got into their fighting positions, Chi-Chi smirking at Bulma.

"You won't win easily." Bulma chuckled. "Since Goku's gone and I'm training the same as you, the gap's shortened."

"We'll see." Chi-Chi smirked. "In hand to hand, I'm quite capable. In fact, I'm stronger than Goku on a consistent basis. Well, barring Super Saiyan of course."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Bulma gulped. "I think I might lose this fight."

"Maybe." Chi-Chi chuckled. "Better give it you're A-game."

"I'll give you everything I've got." Bulma grinned.

"Good." Chi-Chi smirked. "I'll give you the fight of your life."

"Let's do it!" Bulma shouted, the two rushing forward, throwing punches. Due to the force they were putting into the punches, a powerful shockwave was emitted, throwing them backwards. Even Yurin wasn't safe from them, being flung backwards at an alarming rate, slamming into the wall.

Bulma and Chi-Chi jumped up, rushing at each other, swinging their legs around to use leg kicks that knocked each other sideways. They jumped up, throwing powerful punches, both hitting each other in the face. There were massive craters in their faces from their still present fists as their heads were bent backwards due to the force of the blows. Both strained to turn their heads back to face each other.

Chi-Chi made it first, bringing her fist up to slam it into Bulma's face, throwing the cyborg girl backwards, where she bounded three times before slamming into the wall of the gravity chamber. She shakily stood up, only for Chi-Chi to punch her back down with her powerful left hook.

"I wonder if Goku could put up this kind of fight." Bulma stood up again.

"I was always stronger than her." Chi-Chi said, throwing a punch, which Bulma barely blocked. "She had the speed advantage though, plus her tail. And, don't even get me started when trying to factor in Super Saiyan."

"Well, no one's going there." Bulma shrugged. "In base, you were more powerful than her."

"I wouldn't say I was more powerful than Goku." Chi-Chi said. "I was physically stronger than her, but she was also faster than me.

"That is true." Bulma said. "Well, let's see just how much stronger I've really become! Overclock: Level Three!"

Bulma's body turned metallic and seemed to gain a slight armor, her hair moving slightly. She turned blue in tone, giving a yell as her Ki exploded, throwing Yurin, who was barely standing as it was, backwards again, slumping down to the ground.

"Think you can beat me now?" She smirked.

"Let's see." Chi-Chi grinned. "Kaio-Ken times five!"

The room glowed a crimson color as Chi-Chi's Ki exploded in the red flames that comprised her Kaio-Ken, the human's hair flapping wildly in the breeze the Ki force was creating. She gave a yell of power and strength as she rushed at Bulma, Bulma throwing another punch at her, the two creating a larger shockwave that shook the gravity chamber, even knocking Saishi off her feet.

"You two better stop it!" She shouted.

"Let's end this!" Bulma shouted, putting her fingers to her forehead, a spark emanating from them. "One last attack, our strongest! One to end it all!"

"Fine!" Chi-Chi shouted, cupping her hands to her side.

"KAAAAAA" Chi-Chi charged the ball that formed in her hands, the ball the size of a ping pong ball, but growing fast.

"MEEEEE" the ball was the size of a basketball as Chi-Chi poured her energy into it.

"Get ready!" Bulma grunted, the spark shrinking to her fingertips.

"HAAAAAAAA" Chi-Chi was now shoving enough blue energy to change the area around her into a strange purple color, due to the Kamehameha's bluish color.

"for my" Bulma concentrated her remaining energy into the powerful spark in her fingertips, her fingertips glowing.

"MEEEEEE" the orb was the size of a beach ball, continuing to grow as Chi-Chi continued putting energy into it.

"Makankōsappō!" Bulma thrust her hand forward, aiming her two fingers at Chi-Chi. The powerful attack spiraled toward Chi-Chi, threatening to drill into her.

"HAAAAAAA!" Chi-Chi thrust her hands forward, the powerful beam of the Kamehameha shooting forward to collide with the Makankōsappō, both beams struggling for dominance.

Yurin was terrified at this point, watching them in awe as they continued to fire their most powerful attacks at each other, yelling with the full strength of their lungs. Neither attacked seemed to be gaining any headway, though, and they seemed at a stalemate.

"It's too bad we're in this gravity and have these weighted clothes on." Bulma shouted. "Who knows how strong these'd be if we used our true full power!"

"I know, right!" Chi-Chi shouted back, grunting.

"I'm not done here!" Bulma shouted. "I've only begun to fight! Give it your all, Chi-Chi!"

"Same!" Chi-Chi shouted, both attacks starting to cause a ball of energy to form in the middle.

"It's odd!" Bulma shouted. "the Makankōsappō is a piercing attack! It should be drilling through your Kamehameha!"

"I know!" Chi-Chi shouted. "I increased the density of my Kamehameha by adding more Ki to it as fortification!"

"Clever!" Bulma shouted. "But, let's end this!"

"Yeah!" Chi-Chi agreed, the two giving one last yell as they shot more Ki into their attacks, the energy sphere bursting, throwing them into the walls with enough force to shatter them almost.

"I-is it over?" Yurin looked around to see the two nearly unconscious warriors.

"You two are in so much trouble!" Saishi shouted, running in with two Senzu Beans, feeding them to the two warriors. They ate them, standing up immediately after.

"Sorry." They both apologized, bowing to Saishi.

"Though" Saishi became more lenient. "It was impressive and I'm surprised you two managed that with all that weight on and the gravity up so high. Congratulations."

"Thanks." They both said.

"That's how I know I'm getting too old for this." Saishi smirked. "that and dying against Freeza on Namek."

"Yeah." Chi-Chi nodded. "I—what?!"

"What are those two power levels?!" Bulma exclaimed, looking in the direction her Scouter was pointing her. Unfortunately, it couldn't give numbers anymore thanks to it breaking when Goku went Super Saiyan. Not even Dr. Briefs could fix it.

"I don't know." Saishi said. "You two go check them out while Yurin and I do some more personal training."

"Understood." The two nodded, taking off.

 _In a canyon, earlier_

The machine shuddered as it came to a stop in the canyon. The two of them stepped out, looking at the machine. _His_ blast had been more powerful than they thought, having damage their machine.

"It served its purpose." Her friend said, tugging on her bandana like she was want to do.

"I think it's reparable." She said, biting her lower lip. Her mother had the same habit.

"I dunno." Her friend said. "Looks pretty bad."

"I hope it can survive the trip." She said. "Mom worked so hard on it. Unfortunately, I can't tell where she is or even where we are."

"Let's just see if we can't find them." Her friend said. "finding Grampa shouldn't be too hard. Just gotta look for the biggest power and wait."

"Wait, would he be here?" She asked.

"I… huh." Her friend realized her mistake. "Well, I guess we have to do it the old fashioned way. We should know where some good landmarks are. We just have to find them quick before anyone finds this."

"Let's hide it." She suggested, pulling out the capsule the machine belonged in. She threw it at the machine, but before the capsule could pull the damaged machine into itself, the machine shuddered, sparking like a firework, just before exploding into a flaming rain of parts and metal scraps. A shockwave pulsed out, thrusting them backwards. They hit the ground watching as their machine went up in flames, melting as it disintegrated. They rushed towards it, but another resulting explosion thrust them backwards, the machine lying in a wreck of broken and mangled parts.

"We're stuck here." Her friend said, gasping.

She dropped to her knees, tears emerging from her eyes as she let the reality sink in: she'd never see her mother again and now she was stuck in an unfamiliar area.

"Come on." Her friend said, picking her up after a bit. "We've got to find your mom's friends. They're the only ones who can help us."

"What can they do?" She asked. "They're weaker anyway."

"Doesn't matter." Her friend said. "They'll be able to help us. Besides, your dad is one of them."

"That's… that's right." She said, her eyes widening. "He can help us. And, so can your grampa."

"Of course." Her friend smirked. "Now, let's get to them."

"Right." She nodded. "Let's go!"

They powered up, taking off into the sky, flying towards where they could sense the strongest power levels they could.

However, as they flew, they ran straight into two beings flying straight towards them. The four separated, staring at each other.

"You look familiar." The blue haired one said, looking her up and down. "Have we met?"

She couldn't help stare at the blue haired woman, her mouth open. Something felt good as she did, but it also seemed very different.

"M-mo-?" She said, slapping her hand over her mouth before she said anything else.

"What?" the blue haired individual said. "I don't understand."

"Why doesn't she have Ki?" her friend asked. "She's… she's one of them."

"What?" She asked, staring at the individual who looked like her mother. "Are… are you an android?"

"Cyborg." The blue haired individual said. "Perhaps we should give introductions. I am Bulma and this one next to me is Chi-Chi."

"G-gra-?" her friend said, clamping her own hand over her mouth.

"What's going on here?" Chi-Chi asked, her gaze narrowing suspiciously.

"I-I'm Pan." Her friend said, putting a hand over her chest. "And, this is my best friend, Bra."

"Seems like a bad name to have." Bulma said.

"In Japanese, your name is "Bloomers"." Chi-Chi smirked as Bulma blushed slightly.

"I told you that in confidence." Bulma shouted.

"They seem to know us." Chi-Chi said, looking them up and down. "And their dress is familiar as well."

"We have a few questions to ask you." Pan said.

"And we have some to ask you." Chi-Chi said. "Starting with your attire."

Bra was wearing a modified version of her father's outfit. Her boots were white and came to a point. The leggings of the uniform were a deep purple and she had removed the leg sections on the right leg, leaving a piece the length of a sock, which went up from her boot. She wore white gloves that were nearly skin-tight. The chest piece of the armor was tight and fit to her form, the right shoulder and about five inches of the material under her right armpit were removed, exposing her shoulder and a little under her arm. The other shoulder came to a point, sticking out past her shoulder a little bit. Her hair was down past her shoulder blades, surprisingly a similar blue to Bulma's, but with a tinge of green, let loose to flow freely. Her eyes were a deep blue, but held a small tint of black. Her face resembled Bulma's, but with someone else mixed in. She seemed to have a deep power buried beneath her, but it was unclear how much.

Pan was dressed in black shoes similar to those that Chi-Chi wore. She had on red pants that were of the same style as Chi-Chi's, but a little tighter for better movement. She had a red belt around her waist that went over her orange uniform top. The Kanji on the front of it read "Son Pan" and the kanji on the back read "Saiya". Her hair was down to her shoulders, as black as Chi-Chi's. Her eyes were also the same color, seemingly a deep power hidden beneath them.

"These are from my parents and her grandparents." Bra said. "Where are the rest of them? There should be more than just you two."

"What?" Chi-Chi asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Where are Tien, Yamcha, Gohan, and my father?" Bra asked. "And… why are you different?"

"What?" Bulma asked. "Different?"

"Yeah." Bra said. "You're a cyborg. That's not like it should be."

"Yeah." Pan said, pointing at Chi-Chi. "And you're not supposed to be a fighter as powerful as you are."

"Explain yourselves." Bulma said. "Starting with who you are."

"Fine." Pan sighed. "But, let's return to you guys' place first. We could use a little more privacy."

"Understood." Chi-Chi said as they headed back to Kame House, Saishi coming down, eyeing the two newcomers.

"Who are these two?" She asked. "And, why do they look familiar?"

"Who are you?" Pan asked.

"I am Muten Saishi." Saishi said. "Daughter of the late Muten Roshi."

"what is up with this?!" Bra shouted, pulling on her hair as she clenched her eyes shut tight. "Th-this is all crazy! Nothing's the same!"

"What is she talking about?" Saishi asked.

"We are from the future." Pan said. "Or… at least we came from a future."

"Why did you come here?" Saishi asked.

"To save the world." Pan said.

 _Elsewhere_

"Where are we now?" Tarble asked his travelling companion.

"No clue." Artica growled. "Damn thing's still broken! Can't get it to work!"

"Shouting won't help!" Tarble shouted back.

"You're shouting too!" Artica shouted.

"Only because you—what is that?" Tarble looked at the ship that was in front of them.

"Space Pirate ship!" Artica shouted, throwing their ship into a downward dive to evade, but they stopped, a tractor beam pulling them in.

"Wait, you're Freeza's kid." Tarble said. "You've got at least most of his strength."

"The power gap between me and him is enough for him to be able to kill me easily if we were to fight." Artica growled. "I'm just glad that Super Saiyan beat him."

"Now, we have to deal with Space Pirates." Tarble said. "Joy."

"Prepare to be boarded!" A female voice said over their communication systems as their ship was forced into the loading bay.

"That voice…" Artica and Tarble said out loud. "It can't be."

"Bingo." The voice said, the bluish green face of Zangya popping up on the screen, smirking as her long orange hair put behind her shoulders. "And, you thought you were gonna leave without me. I should lock you in my dungeon until we get to our destination. I'll personally handle the interrogations."

"Can't find you half the time." Artica blushed slightly, clearing her throat and brushing some of her ice blue hair out of her face.

"Well, I was waiting for you to call me." Zangya gave a fake pout. "I was getting lonely and I'd heard rumors of your old man getting offed by a Saiya-whatever and figured we'd go see the stars."

"How'd you hear about it?" Tarble asked.

"Uh, hello" Zangya gave a slight scoff. "The most powerful being in the universe was killed. You think that's gonna stay quiet for long, especially with a personality like Freeza's."

"Fair point." Tarble shrugged.

"So, where you two off to in such a hurry?" Zangya leaned into the screen like a teenage girl craving gossip. "Goin' on a sightseeing tour?"

"On the run." Artica said. "Needed someone I trust."

"Well, now ya got two!" Zangya grinned. "open up!"

"Two?" Artica asked.

"Duh." Zangya said. "I'm comin! We never get to go on adventures anymore! Let's go! Where ya goin?"

"To a place called earth." Artica said. "To meet the Super Saiyan."

"I'm in!" Zangya said. "Lemme ditch my old man and I'll be right in."

In ten minutes, the pirate girl had entered Artica's ship, starting it up.

"So, we gotta run." She said, pushing the thrusters to full. "Kinda ditched without getting permission."

"Crap!" Artica and Tarble shouted as pirates swarmed around them. "Punch it!"

"Got it!" Zangya shouted, the ship shooting off toward its destination, Earth.

* * *

 _Next time on Dragon Ball F, Vegeta and Raditz arrive back one Earth, only to deliver pressing news: the Galactic Patrol is setting its sights on Earth due to its Saiyan populace revealing itself. Will the two warriors from the future, Pan and Bra, be able to help the group? Find out next time on Dragon Ball F!_


	17. A New Threat Looms

_Last time on Dragon Ball F, Warriors from the future arrived to warn the group of some foreboding terrors. Will the group be able to fight off these terrors? Find out on Dragon Ball F!_

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: A New Threat Looms: The Galactic Patrol Strikes

She looked at the rose, watching its pulsing blackness as she looked down at herself, feeling her heart beating within. She knew it had something to do with her, though the answer was unclear.

 _With Bulma, Chi-Chi, etc._

"So, let me get this straight." Bulma said. "You came from the future, sent by me of the future, to prevent a disaster from happening?"

"Exactly." Pan said.

"What sort of disaster is it?" Bulma asked.

"When Bra stops freaking out, we'll tell you." Pan said. Bra was clutching her hair and rocking back and forth, curled into a ball.

"What is wrong with her?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Apparently, this world is… different than what you from the future told us." Pan said. "I'm not sure we just travelled back in time."

"What makes you say that?" Bulma asked.

"You're an android for starters." Pan said.

"Cyborg." Bulma corrected.

"There's a difference?" Pan asked.

"An android is all robot." Bulma said. "A cyborg has a human base."

"Oh." Pan nodded. "Well, you weren't that in the future."

"How do you know me anyway?" Bulma asked, Chi-Chi sitting next to Bra and wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm a kid of a friend of yours." Pan said, her quick thinking saving her.

"Who?" Bulma asked.

"Sorry" Pan said. "That could jeopardize the future."

"Oh." Bulma shrugged. "It's fine. What about her? Same thing?"

"Y-yes." Pan nodded.

"Okay." Bulma nodded. "So, what is this disaster you are trying to avert?"

"Well" Pan said. "In three years' time from now, two androids will emerge to attack the world. They are known as Numbers 17 and 18."

Bulma's face turned to a mixture of horror and rage, the blue haired cyborg gaining her composure after a few minutes.

"I-I don't think that's the case." Bulma said. "B-but, I'll take your word for it."

"you sound uncertain." Pan said. "Why?"

"No reason." Bulma said.

Bra had calmed down at this point, panting heavily.

"Actually, I have to check on something." Bulma stood up abruptly. "Hold on, please."

Bulma got up, walking out of the room. Pan and Bra, confused, followed her, being quiet.

They saw Bulma enter the basement of the Kame House, descending down into the depths she had built under the house.

Pan gasped as she saw the large scientific lab stretch out before her, her eyes wide with shock.

Bulma walked over to a single tube that was blackened, pushing a few buttons on the control panel next to it. The tube illuminated, revealing the form of Gohan in the tube. Though, Gohan seemed to have aged several years, now looking like a sixteen year old.

Pan nearly collapsed, her mouth opening wide as gasps of fear escaped with her breaths. Bra backed up against the wall, accidentally knocking over a vial that fell to the floor with a crash. Bulma's gaze whipped to the two intruding time travelers, her eyes widening as she took a step back.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Th-that person…" Pan said, her gaze fixed on Gohan. "Wh-what happened to him?"

"That's Gohan." Bulma said. "He's an android created by Doctor Gero. I'm hoping he doesn't have the programming Gero would most likely have put in him."

"Do you… do you know a girl named Videl?" Pan asked.

"she's a friend of mine." Bulma said. "Is she important in the future?"

"Yes." Pan said. "Very. There is something very wrong about this timeline… it's entirely different."

"That is odd." Bulma said. "I can get to work on some theories to figure it out."

"Okay." Pan said. "So, why is G-Gohan in a tube?"

"He is still imperfect." Bulma said. At the mention of the word 'imperfect', both time travelers took a step back, their backs to the wall as their eyes widened, short, pained gasps emerging from them as Pan clutched her heart.

"What?" Bulma asked.

"N-nothing." Pan said, the first to regain her composure. "It's just that we know something that used that title… something evil."

"I see." Bulma said. "Well, I'm sure it will be alright. Gohan is recovering. He needs some more DNA to stabilize him, but I've already given him DNA of everyone I know except Videl, but… it's for the best her DNA doesn't make it into this android."

"Maybe you could use mine?" Pan suggested.

"Well, I'm going to not use yours." Bulma said. "Since you're from the future, that could cause problems if he creates offspring."

"He can do that?" Pan asked.

"Yes." Bulma nodded. "Oh well, I'll find a donor soon."

"We should finish discussing what we came here to do." Bra said.

"That's right!" Bulma said. "Let's do that."

The three left, Bulma shutting off the lights as she left. Unbeknownst to them, however, a pair of purple eyes opened in the tank.

 _In Kame House living room_

"So, we all get killed by this threat because it's far stronger than we could have expected?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yes." Pan nodded. "Even Gr—Goku was killed along with Vegeta. Once they fell, it was over."

"Oh dear." Saishi said. "That's terrible. Chi-Chi, you're still stronger than Goku, right?"

The time travelers' jaws dropped at the statement.

"Barring Super Saiyan yes." Chi-Chi nodded. "But, I'm not match for a Super Saiyan from what Bulma said."

"What did she say, if we might ask?" Bra asked.

"It was powerful enough for Goku to beat Freeza into the ground and kill him." Chi-Chi said. "Surviving the explosion of planet Namek, not as much."

"Sad day, it was." Bulma nodded. "We all cried that day for the loss of our friend."

"Well, we can help train with you." Bra said. "We have some fighting capability."

"Great!" Bulma said. "If this threat is as powerful as you say, we'll need all the help we can get."

As Bulma was talking, a crash was heard from outside. The five looked hurriedly out the window to see a large pod sitting on the ground outside. It had the words "Capsule Corp" on it, the pod humming loudly.

"Vegeta, you dumbass!" Bulma said. "That thing's still fragile you know! It's not indestructible, so don't treat it like it is!"

"Vegeta's on that pod?" Bra asked, an unknown excitement in her eyes.

"Yes." Bulma said, nodding as she had a slight glare directed toward the pod.

The pod opened, the light revealing a tall being with long spiky hair. She was dressed in a combat uniform and had two shoulder bags.

"That's Raditz." Bulma said. "She's Goku's sister."

"I didn't know Goku had a sister." Pan said. "I guess it was just forgotten."

"Well, Vegeta's in there somewhere." Bulma said. "Hey, Raditz, where's Vegeta?!"

"Getting in some last minute training." Raditz said, cracking her back. She looked at the two time travelers. "Who are they?"

"These are Pan and Bra." Bulma said. "They're from the future."

"Really?" Raditz asked. "Interesting. Why are they here?"

"They're here to warn us of something." Bulma said. "Tell Vegeta to get the hell in here so we can warn everyone at once."

"Is your friend, Videl in there?" Raditz asked.

"No, but she can get here." Bulma said. "We taught her how to fly!"

"Hi guys!" came Videl's voice from above as if on cue. "I decided to come visit! What are you guys talking about?!"

Pan looked up at Videl with a wide smile and excitement, amazement in her eyes.

"Time travel!" Bulma said.

"That's the girl that became that pink monster?" Raditz asked. "Seems odd."

"Monster?" Pan asked.

"Yes." Bulma said. "She became this pink monster and fought us. But, she hasn't since and we're trying to find out what it is she became."

"I couldn't find anything out." Raditz said. "No one we asked knew anything. Not that Vegeta did much asking. Just stayed in the ship and turned the gravity up."

"Where is Vegeta?" Bra asked.

Suddenly, hidden in shadow by the smoke that had begun to pour from the time machine, Veta stepped out.

"That hair!" Bra shouted, seeing the princess. "That's Vegeta! It has to be."

The smoke cleared a little to show the Saiyan princess in her battle outfit, arms crossed and a confident smirk on her face.

"W-wait…" Bra said. "V-V-Vegeta's a woman?"

"Yeah." Bulma said, looking at them confused. "didn't future me tell you that?"

Bra disappeared from sight, having taken off in flight.

"Bra!" Pan took off after her.

"Who the hell were those two?" Vegeta asked.

"Those are Pan and Bra." Bulma sighed. "They're from the future."

"Seriously?" Vegeta rolled her eyes. "First we get Super Saiyans, ancient monsters, and now time travelers. What's next, a killer android?"

"Careful what you wish for." Raditz said. "You never know what's gonna happen."

"true." Bulma nodded. "I wonder where they went."

 _With Pan and Bra_

Pan landed on the ground to see Bra curled up in a ball, hyperventilating.

"Bra?" Pan asked. "Are you… alright?"

"No!" Bra shouted, standing and grabbing Pan by the shoulders, shaking her. "Everything is wrong in this timeline! Mom is a cyborg, dad's a woman, your gramma is apparently stronger than your grampa, your dad is an android like that freak, Cell, and your mom is apparently some sort of ancient monster! Why the hell would I be okay?!"

"It's alright." Pan said, wrapping her arms around Bra, holding the blue haired girl as she began to sob.

"I-I don't know what to do." Bra hiccupped, going limp in Pan's grip. "M-mom never told us this stuff."

"I don't think we time travelled." Pan said.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Bra asked, looking up with teary eyes at her best friend.

"I mean" Pan said. "Everything is different than she described. I don't think we time travelled. I think we're in an alternate timeline."

"Th-that can happen?" Bra asked.

"I guess." Pan said. "We'll just have to use our knowledge to help them. Their timeline may work something like ours and we could know. Maybe Cell will still attack their timeline."

"R-right." Bra said. "We… we have to prevent this timeline from suffering the same fate as ours."

"Right." Pan smirked. "Now, we actually are around the time when Freeza comes back according to the calendar I noticed earlier. We should get ready to fight him."

"Are we strong enough?" Bra asked.

"Of course we are." Pan grinned. "Now, let's head back to the others."

"Right." Bra said. "Race ya!"

Bra took off flying, Pan laughing and chasing after her. In about five minutes the two reached the others, standing there.

"You two." Vegeta pointed at them. "I want answers and I want them now! What is this threat we're supposed to be facing!?"

"W-well" Bra said, biting her lower lip. "There's this android named Cell created by one Doctor Gero and he is responsible for destroying our timelines. He becomes most dangerous after ingesting Androids seventeen and eighteen, other creations of Gero's."

"Then we'll just beat him down beforehand." Vegeta smirked, cracking her knuckles.

"There's a problem." Bra said. "In our timeline around this time, Freeza comes back."

"What?!" Vegeta exclaimed, grabbing her by her uniform's chest, pulling her face up to her own. "Freeza's returning?! Then Kakarot failed! Not even the Super Saiyan could beat him! Without Kakarot, we have no chance!"

"What do you mean?" Pan asked.

"Only a Super Saiyan is strong enough to beat Freeza!" Vegeta shouted. "Without Kakarot, we're dead!"

"B-but, Goku's not the only Super Saiyan." Bra said.

"What!?" Vegeta exclaimed. "Then, who else is?! There are no other Saiyans here!"

"We're Saiyans." Pan said. "I'm a quarter Saiyan and she's a half Saiyan."

"No wonder I sensed inner strength within you two." Vegeta smirked. "I could tell it was Saiyan like. But, where are your tails?"

"Tail?" Bra asked. As if in response, Vegeta and Raditz' tails made themselves known, swishing back and forth.

"Saiyans have tails?" Pan asked. "That's incredible!"

"You didn't know that?" Vegeta asked.

"In our timeline, you and Goku didn't have tails." Pan said. "Also… you were a man… something must have happened when our time machine was attacked by Cell. Unfortunately, we're stuck here. So we're gonna fight with you guys.

"Very well." Vegeta said. "Now, when is Freeza supposed to appear?"

"Today." Pan said. "About a hundred miles east of here."

"What!?" Vegeta exclaimed. "Then, let's go greet him!"

The group took off, including Yurin and Saishi. Upon arriving, they all stood on the ground.

"His ship should be landing right around here." Bra said.

A ship did come into view, hovering over the group.

"That's not a Freeza ship." Vegeta said.

"that's Galactic Patrol." Bulma said, her eyes widening. "Tights!"

"Tights?" Pan and Bra asked.

"She's my sister." Bulma said.

"She sounds familiar." Bra said. "But, I can't say for sure."

The ship began to land, two figures stepping out.

The shorter figure was an alien who had purple arms and legs (though, they could have been a uniform) and wore white gloves and boots. He had a chest plate that had the emblem of the Galactic Patrol on it. His face was blue, the head surrounding it purple. Two white things were on the sides of his head. On his hip was a gun and a pouch, most likely storing medicine or weapons.

The taller figure was a human woman that was dressed in a red sleeveless dress and jeans that were ripped off at the thighs. She wore brown boots that went halfway up her shins, having frills that came off of the top and folded downwards. Her hair was long and blonde, reaching the small of her back. Her eyes were green, having a slight metallic look to them. She wore a red hat that was very large and surprisingly stayed out of her eyes. On her arm was a band with the Galactic Patrol symbol.

"Tights!" Bulma waved.

"Bulma." Tights smirked. "Look who's grown up. How's your goal?"

"Close." Bulma said.

"Good." Tights nodded.

"so, why are you back?" Bulma asked.

"Oh, you always assume I'm here on a mission." Tights rolled her eyes.

"last time you were." Bulma said.

"True." Tights said. "And, so I am again. We're here to hunt Saiyans. We received word that there some on this planet and we're here to take care of them."

"Define 'take care of'." Raditz said, stepping forward.

"Oh crap!" the shorter one jumped back. "A Saiyan!"

"That's why we're here, Jaco." Tights said. "Now, surrender quietly, Saiyan, and we'll let you go peacefully."

"And, if we say no?" Vegeta stepped forward, fists clenched for battle.

"V-V-Vegeta!" Jaco said, gulping. "Th-the princess is here!"

"Now" Vegeta said, cracking her knuckles. "Am I going to have to show you Galactic Patrol scum your place or are you going to leave quietly?"

"You'll be the one who's scum." Tights said. "You're a bunch of planet brokers and monsters. You're almost as bad as Freeza."

"Funny thing about that." Vegeta smirked. "Did you know a Saiyan was the one that killed that bastard?"

"Wh-what?!" Jaco exclaimed. "That's not possible… unless…"

"That's right." Vegeta stepped closer. "A Super Saiyan was born. Now, you're going to leave or I'm going to tear you limb from limb."

"That's what you think!" Tights shouted, roundhouse kicking Vegeta in the chest, sending her flying.

"Vegeta!" the group shouted.

"Tights, what the hell?!" Bulma exclaimed. "Why'd you do that?!"

"She resisted arrest." Tights said. "Jaco, let's take the other one too."

"You'll do no such thing." Pan and Bra stepped in front of Raditz. Vegeta flew back in, growling in anger, her tail twitching.

"You're just as foolish as Vegeta." Tights said, Jaco stepping forward with his pistol at the ready. "We're both more powerful than any Saiyan save a Super Saiyan and there's not a one among you."

"We'll see!" Pan and Bra rushed forward to fight. Jaco kicked Bra in the face as Tights punched Pan. Pan landed a kick to Tights' head, knocking her over as Bra landed one on Jaco, knocking him down as well.

"fine then." Tights said. "Let's not hold back, Jaco."

"Right." Jaco said, powering up. Tights gave a yell as her whole body turned a silver color, her eyes turning red as she powered up.

"There will be no Super Saiyan to save you." They shouted, white Ki surrounding them as they reached their full power.

"You're wrong." Pan and Bra said. "There's two."

"Pardon?" Tights asked.

Pan and Bra began powering up, the ground beginning to shake under them. Their hair began to move, flowing as if underwater or in breeze. Pan's bandana fell off on the ground as the two Saiyan hybrids powered up.

"Wh-what?!" Vegeta exclaimed. "This is impossible!"

Pan and Bra gave a yell, a golden Ki shooting up around them, its movements like fire as they continued yelling, their hair turning golden, Bra's having sight blue streaks. Their eyes turned bluish green as they gave one last yell and their full powers exploded forth.

"Two Super Saiyans?" Bulma gasped.

"Fortunately, they don't seem to have the anger Goku did." Saishi said.

"Yeah." Bulma nodded. "I'm glad."

Bra and Pan rushed for tights and Jaco, Bra attacking Jaco and Pan attacking Tights.

Bra landed a punch on Jaco's face as the alien kicked her in the face, knocking her backwards. She rushed forward, firing a Ki blast at him and kicking him in the face. She grabbed him, flying off into the distance, punching him downward onto the ground, throwing him down and dropping like a rock onto him and punching him in the face. He punched her in the jaw, knocking her off of him. He cocked his pistol and stood up over her.

 _With Pan_

Pan and Tights were engaged in brutal combat, neither seeming to have an advantage. Pan punched Tights in the face, Tights retaliating by gut punching her. Pan gave an angry yell, punching her over towards where Bra had gone with Jaco, slamming her into the ground.

Tights grabbed her fist as she pulled back for another punch, landing one on Pan's face. Pan was knocked backwards into Bra, Tights and Jaco standing over them, Jaco holding his gun and Tights charging up a powerful Ki blast at them.

Bra and Pan fired Ki blasts at them, kicking them as they all four flew up into the air, trading heavy blows.

 _With the others_

"Are you keeping track of this?!" Saishi shouted, trying to follow the movement.

"I'm able to keep up a little!" Vegeta shouted. "They're fast! I can barely see! So this is the speed of a Super Saiyan! How are those two able to go Super Saiyan?!"

"I don't know." Bulma said. "But they're not angry like Goku was."

"Maybe their timeline doesn't have the same rules as ours." Chi-Chi said, watching the fight. "I mean, they were pretty surprised when they found out you were a woman, Vegeta."

"We'll need to see just how much the timelines we are from differ." Vegeta said. "But first, we need to take care of those two Galactic Patrol trash piles."

"Tights isn't normally like this." Bulma said. "It's odd."

"Well, they'll be a problem if these two can't handle them." Raditz said.

"Well, then, I suppose they should just finish them off instead of just holding back." Vegeta said. "If they stopped trying not to kill those two, they'd win for sure."

"How are you sure?" Saishi asked.

"Please!" Vegeta scoffed. "I know how powerful a Saiyan can be, so a Super Saiyan has to be far beyond the limits. It's the most powerful thing in the universe."

"What about that Ōzaru person?" Chi-Chi asked.

"She's anon-existent goddess of the Saiyans." Vegeta said.

"Ōzaru was said to be the one who granted the first Super Saiyan his power. In fact, there's a whole belief system revolving around her that says she created two variants of Super Saiyan: the primal Saiyan and the God Saiyan. The Primal is said to be the pinnacle, the utmost peak of Saiyan power, while the God Saiyan is said to be when a Saiyan ascends to godhood. Both are denied by most Saiyans, but a lot believe in it. I'd say I wouldn't be surprised if they did exist. But, still, those two achieving Super Saiyan is an impressive feat."

"I can't follow." Saishi said.

"They're doing pretty well." Bulma said. "They're even I'd say."

 _With Pan, Bra, Tights, and Jaco_

"You will die here Saiyan!" Tights shouted, roundhouse kicking Pan in the face. Pan flew to the ground, making a huge crater with her body. Tights dropped like a rock to knee Pan in the gut. Pan coughed out blood, grabbing Tights' knee and delivering a powerful blow to it. Tights cried out in pain as Pan punched her in the throat and face repeatedly. Tights, however, was unfazed, punching Pan in the face to knock her into a tree. Her Super Saiyan dropped as she neared unconsciousness.

Bra was having some difficulty fighting Jaco. Jaco parried every blow she threw with his own, punching her down to the ground to smash into Pan, as her Super Saiyan deactivated, showing her normal hair color.

"Any last words before we finish you off, Saiyans?" Tights asked.

"Yeah." Pan said, standing up weakly with Bra. "Just one."

"Oh?" Tights asked. "And, what is it?"

"Kaaaaa" Pan and Bra charged their Ki in their hands.

"MEEEE" they shouted, their power levels rising fast. "HAAAAA!"

"MEEEEE!" both had death glares on as the two opponents charged up more powerful Ki blasts.

"HAAAA!" They fired their attacks, the twin beams rushing straight for Tights and Jaco. The two countered with their own beams, which pushed back toward Pan and Bra.

"Face it, Saiyans!" Tights shouted. "You die today! Just surrender!"

"Never!" Pan shouted. "We're the blood relatives of Vegeta and Goku, the two strongest beings in the universe! We will not fall to the likes of you!"

Both returned to their Super Saiyan states, their power levels bursting forth as their Kamehamehas pulsed forward, pushing Tights and Jaco backwards, the two Galactic Patrollers pouring more energy into their blasts, pushing them backwards.

"You won't beat us!" Jaco shouted. "So much for the mighty Super Saiyan! Your true power is weak!"

"You want to see our true power?!" Pan shouted. "Then, here you go!"

The two gave powerful yells, their auras exploding as their power rushed forward like lightning and shooting into their opponents, blowing them away as they began to tear them apart. The two stopped firing them, panting as they reverted to their normal forms.

"You were impressive." Vegeta, who had just arrived, said with a smirk as she and the others arrived, watching. "You truly are Super Saiyans."

"Yeah." Pan chuckled, panting. "But, we're too tired to fight anymore. Time travelling took a lot out of us. We only used about a third of our strength to fight them because it's all we could use."

"That's impressive." Raditz said her impressed tone evident. "You two definitely have fighting skills to utilize."

"How does everyone know the Kamehameha?!" Saishi exclaimed. "It took my father fifty years to learn it!"

"Goku taught us." Bra said.

"That makes sense." Saishi said. "Apparently Goku's a fighting genius no matter the timeline."

"Sure is." Pan nodded. "But we should make sure those two are dead."

"I'm sure they're de—" Saishi managed before a shot from a pistol hit her, knocking her back. Everyone turned to face the source, gasping as they saw Jaco and Tights standing there, both charging powerful Ki blasts.

"You're not going to get away Saiyans!" Tights shouted. They fired their blasts at the two Saiyan hybrids.

Pan and Bra tensed up, preparing to take the shots.

However, before the shots could hit them, something moved in front of them. It swatted the blasts away with no effort, firing its own at the two, knocking them into the treeline.

"th-that's" Chi-Chi gasped.

"I-it can't be." Vegeta took a step back, gasping.

"Is it you?" Chi-Chi asked. "Goku?"

* * *

 _Next time on Dragon Ball F, Goku has returned. But, all is not as it seems for the group or the Saiyan as Darkness rises from the cracks. What will happen when this Darkness arrives? Find out next time on Dragon Ball F!_


	18. The Arrival of Goku

_Last time on Dragon Ball F, Vegeta and Raditz returned, Pan and Bra shocked to find out Vegeta was a woman due to their own timeline being different. At the same time, the Galactic Patrol attacked, Pan and Bra stepping up to fight the threat. However, the Galactic Patrol managed to get off a surprise attack. However, before the attack could hit, the attack was deflected by a being very familiar to everyone there. Who is this figure and is it who they think it is? Find out on Dragon Ball F!_

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: The Arrival of Goku: the Return of the Saiyan Warrior

"Face it, Saiyans!" Tights shouted. "You die today! Just surrender!"

"Never!" Pan shouted. "We're the blood relatives of Vegeta and Goku, the two strongest beings in the universe! We will not fall to the likes of you!"

Both returned to their Super Saiyan states, their power levels bursting forth as their Kamehamehas pulsed forward, pushing Tights and Jaco backwards, the two Galactic Patrollers pouring more energy into their blasts, pushing them backwards.

"You won't beat us!" Jaco shouted. "So much for the mighty Super Saiyan! Your true power is weak!"

"You want to see our true power?!" Pan shouted. "Then, here you go!"

The two gave powerful yells, their auras exploding as their power rushed forward like lightning and shooting into their opponents, blowing them away as they began to tear them apart. The two stopped firing them, panting as they reverted to their normal forms.

"You were impressive." Vegeta, who had just arrived, said with a smirk as she and the others arrived, watching. "You truly are Super Saiyans."

"Yeah." Pan chuckled, panting. "But, we're too tired to fight anymore. Time travelling took a lot out of us. We only used about a third of our strength to fight them because it's all we could use."

"That's impressive." Raditz said her impressed tone evident. "You two definitely have fighting skills to utilize."

"How does everyone know the Kamehameha?!" Saishi exclaimed. "It took my father fifty years to learn it!"

"Goku taught us." Bra said.

"That makes sense." Saishi said. "Apparently Goku's a fighting genius no matter the timeline."

"Sure is." Pan nodded. "But we should make sure those two are dead."

"I'm sure they're de—" Saishi managed before a shot from a pistol hit her, knocking her back. Everyone turned to face the source, gasping as they saw Jaco and Tights standing there, both charging powerful Ki blasts.

"You're not going to get away Saiyans!" Tights shouted. They fired their blasts at the two Saiyan hybrids.

Pan and Bra tensed up, preparing to take the shots.

However, before the shots could hit them, something moved in front of them. It swatted the blasts away with no effort, firing its own at the two, knocking them into the treeline.

"th-that's" Chi-Chi gasped.

"I-it can't be." Vegeta took a step back, gasping.

"Is it you?" Chi-Chi asked. "Goku?"

The figure turned to them, her black spiky hair billowing in the wind. She stood, stunned, the others taking time to look her over.

She was dressed in an orange gi, the kanji on the front and back reading "Goddess". Her boots were the same and she wore the same wristbands. Her hair was still in its known spiky shape, her black eyes staring straight at Chi-Chi.

"Ch-Chi-Chi?" she asked, her voice hopeful, sad even.

"It's me, Goku." Chi-Chi said, still in awe that her sister had survived.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Goku moved over to Chi-Chi hugging her tightly. Chi-Chi hugged her back, Goku sobbing into her shoulder.

"I thought you were dead!" She said.

"We thought you were dead." Vegeta said.

"Sorry." Goku said. "I wanted to be… I survived the explosion… apparently a Super Saiyan is stronger than I thought."

"You survived a planet exploding?!" Pan exclaimed. "Wow!"

"Who are you two?" Goku asked, glancing at Bra. "And why do you look like Bulma in Vegeta's clothes?"

"Uhhhh…" Bra said. "We have to talk to you in private."

"Okay." Goku said, confused. "Uh, can I get time to catch up with my friends first? And, then to eat?"

"No eating first." Pan said. "We know how you eat. We'll be waiting for hours."

"Aww, come on!" Goku whined. "I'm not that bad!"

"That's Goku alright." Bulma and Chi-Chi chuckled. "Not even two years away can change her."

"You guys didn't change at all!" Goku grinned. "Say, who's this girl with two ponytails?"

"That's Videl." Chi-Chi said. "She's got a strange creature inside of her."

"I can sense it." Goku said, grinning. "I can't wait to fight her!"

"I-I'm Yurin." Yurin shyly said, gulping as she sensed the overwhelming power in the Saiyan. "I'm Master Saishi's student."

"Cool!" Goku grinned. "We're gonna be training together!"

Yurin looked worried for a second, gulping.

"Say" Chi-Chi asked. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"Oh, I learned a new cool trick!" Goku stepped back. "It's called Instant Transmission. I can use it to move between places quickly."

"Interesting." Chi-Chi said.

"So, who were those guys that attacked you?" Goku asked.

"They're from the Galactic Patrol." Vegeta growled. "They hunted us Saiyans here in an attempt to exterminate us."

"That's bad." Goku said.

"Yeah." Bulma said. "One of them is my sister, Tights."

"Uh-oh." Goku said. "Well, they shouldn't be a problem anymore. I knocked 'em out."

A shot whizzed past Goku's head, the wind of said shot moving her hair. She turned back, seeing Tights and Jaco standing there.

"You FOOLS!" Goku shouted, giving a yell of anger, her hair bursting forth with a golden shine, the ground beneath her instantly cratering as everyone around her was pushed back. Her aura exploded outward, decimating the terrain around her. Her eyes blazed cobalt as she faced them, putting her hands out in a spread-eagled position, slamming them together and firing a burst of Ki at them.

"How is this possible!?" Tights asked as the blast barely missed them. "She's far more powerful than the other two!"

Bulma was moving backwards, her fear rising to her face. While she wasn't absolutely terrified of Goku, she had no desire to be on the other side of her anger.

"You'd best run." Vegeta smirked. "This is the one that beat Freeza."

"What?!" Tights shouted as Goku, moving so fast no one saw it, landing a punch through her stomach, a huge Ki wave following her fist, exploding Tights off of her fist, decimating her insides.

Jaco had no time to register the attack on Tights when Goku moved in front of him, punting him like a ball, the Galactic Patroller breaking the atmosphere almost instantly.

Tights stared with shock and horror as Goku turned back to her, murderous anger evident on her face. The Super Saiyan stomped over to her, her footsteps shaking the ground and displacing it due to the sheer power.

"Th-this is all wrong." Pan said in horror. "Goku was never like this in our timeline."

"Here, the Super Saiyan is a being of pure anger and aggression." Vegeta said, analyzing Goku. "Kakarot's anger has overtaken her and she won't stop until she's killed her target… though, from what I've noticed, it's not selfish. She's angry for her friends, so at least she has some control."

"That's still something too scary to try to face." Bulma said. "I've never felt scared of Goku before she first went Super Saiyan."

"Yeah." Saishi said. "I could feel the raw power emanating from her, bursting forth to give powerful emissions of fear to me."

"I kinda feel it too." Raditz nodded. "Odd. It's exhilarating to feel."

"Goku, stop!" Chi-Chi shouted, running over to Goku and wrapping her arms around her waist from behind, holding her tightly and resting her chin on the Super Saiyan's shoulder. "It's not worth it! Don't become a monster! You're not like them!"

Goku stopped, the feel of Chi-Chi's arms causing her to breathe a little slower, calmer. She began to tremble, fighting against the very anger that was driving her. With a yell and an explosion of power, her hair reverted to its normal shape and color, her eyes following suit. The normal state Saiyan dropped to her knees, sobbing. Chi-Chi held her arms around her, whispering softly into her ear.

Tights used this opportunity to escape, not even sparing a glance back.

"Poor Goku." Saishi sighed. "She's been through so much."

"I can't stop the anger." Goku sobbed, latching onto Chi-Chi. "I-it just keeps coming."

"It's okay." Chi-Chi ran her fingers through Goku's hair, stroking her tail. "You'll get it. I know you can. Maybe if we try to fuse and attempt it, we could have more control."

"Y-you think so?" Goku asked, hope in her voice.

"You should see Katas about some place you can go to keep the damage here to a minimum." Saishi said. "Your fusion is several times your power, adding to that the power of Super Saiyan, you'd need to make sure simply entering the state wouldn't destroy the planet."

"right." Chi-Chi nodded. "We'll do that. But, first, we need to rest. Also, I think there's a tournament coming up that we could enter to take some edge off."

"Really?!" Goku's ears and tail perked up.

"Really." Chi-Chi said. "Videl's dad is the champion and he's pretty strong."

"I wanna fight him!" Goku said, excitement in her voice.

"The tournament's in three weeks." Saishi said. "I say we all train for it. No Super Saiyan in the tournament though unless you fight another Super Saiyan."

"Okay!" Goku grinned. "I'm ready to fight!"

"Let's see if we can get your Super Saiyan under control before then" Chi-Chi said.

"Alright." Goku nodded.

"We'll see you in three weeks then." Vegeta said, walking off with Raditz.

"We need to talk to you privately." Pan and Bra said to Goku.

"Okay." Goku said. "Let's go over here."

They walked a ways away, Pan and Bra sighing in worry.

"The first thing we must say" Pan began. "Is that in our timeline, you're a man and Vegeta is. But, this timeline is different, we know that. But, in our timeline, I am the granddaughter of you and Chi-Chi and Bra is the daughter of Vegeta and Bulma."

"WHAT?!" Goku exclaimed. "That's how you guys look familiar!? Holy crap!"

"Shhh!" Bra shushed the loudmouthed Saiyan. "It's a secret. But, what we really need to say is that in our timeline, three years from the current date, two androids, known as Seventeen and Eighteen will attack a city near West Shore. You will have to stop them."

"Shouldn't you tell the others?" Goku asked.

"We did." Pan said. "We just told you about our relatives."

"Oh." Goku said. "Cool! Well, I gotta train with Chi-Chi. Gotta control my form or I'll never be able to use it."

"Can we train with you?" Pan asked.

"Hmm." Goku said. "It would help to have another set of people to fight with. We'll best those androids yet!"

"Good." Pan smirked. "We'll join you."

"Alright!" Goku grinned. She flew over to Chi-Chi, explaining the situation to Chi-Chi.

"Okay." Chi-Chi nodded. "Let's do it."

The four flew off to the lookout, which Katas had rebuilt over Korin Tower so that he could watch the world after the passing of the previous guardian had left it destroyed during Bulma's fight with Piccolo.

 _At the lookout_

The four landed, looking around. The lookout was flat, but homely in places, trees decorating it beautifully.

"Greetings." Katas said, waving at the group. "What brings you to my Lookout?"

"We're here to train to help Goku control her Super Saiyan state." Chi-Chi explained.

"I see." Katas nodded. "Well, enter here. But, if I may add my own suggestion, perhaps it's a simple matter of the natures of Goku's aspects warring?"

"What?" Goku asked, confused.

"Maybe your normal personality is having problems with the anger of your Super state." Katas shrugged.

"What do you suggest?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well, train as you are planning to." Katas said. "But, let me try this really quickly."

"What?" Goku asked. Katas put his hand on the Saiyan's forehead, concentrating his power.

"What are you doing?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I am trying to separate the two personalities." Katas said in a strained voice. "I-it's similar to what the previous guardian did."

"But, won't that bring out Goku's evil half?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I doubt it." Katas said. "Goku's evil nature is weak and small. Despite her killer instinct, she isn't evil."

"O-okay." Chi-Chi said.

"There." Katas said. "I think I have accomplished it. Now, allow me to show you a special room to train in."

Katas led the group through the halls of the Lookout, stopping at a large door.

"This is the Room of Spirit and Time." The Namekian said. "Inside of here, time moves at a different rate. I'm not sure of what the rate, but I do know it doesn't flow normally. Perhaps it varies based on how far you venture inside. The environment and gravity also changes based on that."

He opened the large door, ushering them inside, revealing a large house like structure and a huge white expanse.

"Cool!" Goku grinned. "We can unleash our full powers in there?"

"You can." Katas nodded. "However, do not destroy the door. If you do, you will be trapped in here."

"Got it." Chi-Chi nodded.

"I shall leave you to it." Katas said. "I will know if you need anything. Goodbye."

With that, the door shut itself. The four fighters stood facing each other.

"So, how should we do this first?" Pan asked.

"You two train with yourselves until we get Goku capable of controlling her Super Saiyan state." Chi-Chi said. "Then, we'll spar with each other."

"Got it." Bra said, cracking her knuckles. "Where're the beds for when we sleep?"

"There." Chi-Chi pointed. "I think so anyway. It is the only door. Let's check."

The four opened the door to find two beds.

"I guess we pair up." Chi-Chi shrugged. "Nothing we're not used to."

"True." Pan nodded. "Now, let's get ready to fight."

"Yeah!" Goku grinned. "Let's do it, Chi-Chi!"

"Yeah!" Chi-Chi laughed. "Let's get this problem solved."

The two rushed out, standing to face each other.

"Wait." Pan said. "Shouldn't we compare each other's states? It could help you find a way to control it."

"You mean like describe your experiences as a Super Saiyan?" Chi-Chi asked. "That sounds good."

"Alright." Bra said. "Let's begin with telling the stories of how we became Super Saiyans."

"You go first." Goku said.

"Alright." Pan nodded. "Well, we both became Super Saiyans when we saw Vegeta and Goku be murdered by Cell. We lost it and just exploded with anger, forcing ourselves to push beyond our limits. That's… all of the story we're really comfortable going into right now."

"It's alright." Goku said. "I was on Namek when Freeza killed Chi-Chi after we'd lost our fusion state…"

"Fusion?" Pan asked.

"It's a trick we learned when we died." Goku said. "We'll get to that later. But, when he'd done it, I was really sad and I couldn't hold it in. Then, he threatened to kill Bulma and I just felt the anger rise. I'd already lost my sister. I wasn't gonna lose another friend. I felt it build and rise destroying part of Namek while I was transforming. I became a Super Saiyan and beat that monster to death, destroying Namek in the process. Vegeta said something about me losing my technique when I transform."

"I think she meant that you fight with brutality instead of the techniques that Master Saishi taught us." Chi-Chi said.

"Oh." Goku said. "Well, anyway, how did you control yours?"

"We really didn't train to control it." Bra rubbed the back of her head. "Super Saiyan works differently in the timeline we're from. Even the Goku of our timeline only struggled with anger the first time he transformed. After that, none of us have really had to learn to control it. You know, unless we're truly enraged, but that's different."

"Right." Goku said. "Seems kinda weird though, Pan being my grandkid in another timeline."

"So that's why she's so familiar." Chi-Chi mused. "Let me guess, Bra's related to Bulma."

"In their timeline, Pan is your grandkid too." Goku said. "We married there, I guess. Videl's her mother there, along with Gohan as her dad."

"The android in Bulma's basement?" Chi-Chi asked. "He must be our kid there."

"Yeah." Goku said. "And, Bra is Vegeta and Bulma's kid."

Chi-Chi sputtered out a laugh, managing to hold it in after a bit.

"That is pretty funny." She said. "I can just imagine how they would react if they were to hear that. But, we're not going to tell them, are we?"

"I'd prefer not to." Bra said, blushing as she looked up. "Would be awkward, considering Vegeta is a man in our timeline. But, enough about our timeline. We're just gonna understand that there are differences. Let's just get working on helping you control your Super Saiyan state."

"Right." Goku grinned. "You two go wherever you want. Chi-Chi and I are gonna train to help me control it. We'll spar when I got it down pat."

"Right." The two time travelers said, heading off to find a good place to train.

"Should we try fusion first?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah." Goku nodded. "That way there's two of us."

"Right." Chi-Chi nodded. The two performed the fusion dance, emerging as Chikarot, though, where there was previously blue on the fused warrior's form, there was orange.

"So" Chikarot said to herself. "When Goku uses Super Saiyan, she's full of feelings of rage similar to those she had when she was on Namek and her friends' lives were threatened… well, since I don't know where to revisit the scene of Chi-Chi's death, I'll have to force myself to feel them… but, how to feel such intense anger… that is a problem that I cannot easily solve with my imagination alone. Though, no one said it would be easy."

Chikarot thought for a second, snapping her fingers.

"Time to give this a try." Chikarot smirked, concentrating, feeling the anger rise inside of her. She hunched over slightly, giving a yell of anger. Her body began to tremble as she felt her Ki rise exponentially. She felt the full power rising, her strength increasing many times over.

The ground around them began to shake as the fused warrior began to transform. Lightning crackled around her as her aura began to show. Her hair began to move wildly, breaking free of the band holding it. It began to move upwards, moving wildly. She began to yell louder, feeling the power increase even further as she let loose everything she had.

The fused warrior's body began to levitate as she continued to increase her power beyond what she'd ever done before. Already, she was stronger than Goku's Super Saiyan and still becoming stronger. She screamed in pure, unadulterated power.

 _With Pan and Bra_

"What the heck is that!?" Bra shouted. "Is that Goku!?"

"No…" Pan said. "I don't sense Chi-Chi… what's going on? We should see what's going on."

"Right." Bra said, the two racing back to where Goku and Chi-Chi were.

 _With Chikarot_

Chikarot's power rose beyond anything she'd ever felt, her entire body trembling as she threw her arms and head back, giving a scream of pure, unadulterated power, her hair standing up and exploding in a flash of gold, her eyes sparking into a cobalt color as they sparked once more. Her aura exploded into a burning fire, the very ground around her bubbling and morphing with its intense pressure.

Chikarot shouted in rage, struggling with herself, dropping to her knees, panting as she threw her head back once again, her power bursting forth farther, digging even more power up.

Pan and Bra arrived, looking at the fused warrior as she stood up, panting.

Chikarot looked at them, a smirk on her face.

"Seems having two in one is better for control." She said.

"wh-what are you?" Bra asked, shocked.

"I'm what you get when you cross a Chi-Chi and a Kakarot." Chikarot smirked a little wider. "But, you can call me Chikarot. Though, in this state, I guess I could be called Super Chikarot."

"How did you learn this technique?" Pan asked. "And, can we learn it?"

"You'll have to wait." Chikarot said. "I'm getting used to this form. It feels… different than when Goku did it. As if Chi-Chi being there is part of its difference."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Pan asked.

"Think of it this way." Chikarot said in her cocky voice. "They're separate from me. I'm my own me, but they're a part of me."

"It's confusing." Pan said, rubbing her head.

"And seeing your grandfather as a different gender wasn't?" Chikarot raised an eyebrow. "Well, whatever. You two continue to train. I'm going to keep trying to hold this form."

"Alright." Pan and Bra nodded, heading off to train.

 _Thirty minutes later_

The fused Super Saiyan warrior forcibly split into the two warriors, both landing on their backs.

"Woah." Goku said, panting, in her normal state. "I guess I can try those tricks, but it's gonna be hard."

"At least we managed to get it learned properly." Chi-Chi said. "Soon, you'll be able to control it better."

"I hope so." Goku panted. "I could use a nap."

"I'll take you to that bed." Chi-Chi nodded, carrying her sister over to the beds, laying her down on one.

 _Later still_

Goku tossed and turned in the bed, sweating profusely.

"No." She muttered. "Don't… don't do it, Freeza. Don't do it! Please!"

All of a sudden, Goku sat up straight, giving a yell of rage as she turned into a Super Saiyan, her power exploding outward, shaking the room.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi ran into the room upon sensing her power. "It's okay! I'm right here!"

She wrapped her arms around the yelling and thrashing Super Saiyan, stroking her face gently, singing a lullaby. After a minute, Goku calmed down, her yells turning to loud sobs as her hair and eyes returned to their normal state.

"Chi-Chi!" she sobbed, latching onto Chi-Chi and holding her tight.

"Oh, Goku." Chi-Chi held her broken sister, continuing to whisper her lullaby, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I-It felt so real!" Goku's body trembled as she buried her face in Chi-Chi's shoulder. "I-I saw you…"

"Die" her voice became a quiet whisper, Chi-Chi barely hearing the word.

"It's okay." Chi-Chi said. "Freeza's dead and I'm alive again. You saved the universe by beating him. You're the most powerful being in the universe. You're strong enough to protect me and all of our friends."

"R-really?" Goku looked up, teary eyed at her sister.

"Really." Chi-Chi nodded, stroking Goku's forehead, kissing it gently. "I believe in you."

"Okay." Goku nodded, deciding to trust her. "Say, Chi-Chi?"

"What?" Chi-Chi asked.

"did you always have that yellow stripe down your hair?" Goku asked.

"What stripe?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Look." Goku pointed to a mirror lying nearby. Chi-Chi looked into it, gasping as she saw a stripe of hair the same color as a Super Saiyan's hair.

"What is this?" She asked. "How did I get this?"

"I guess us going Super Saiyan as Chikarot may have made you like me." Goku thought. "I don't know, we'd have to ask Bulma. I never learned this."

"Say, I've been meaning to ask you." Chi-Chi asked. "Where'd you get those clothes?"

"Ōzaru made them for me." Goku said, stretching a bit. "When I made it through the explosion on Namek, I ended up in her domain and she trained me."

"Ōzaru?" Chi-Chi asked. "The goddess of the Saiyans?"

"Yeah." Goku said. "She told me about my capability and stuff and I did some training under her. She's super strong, even stronger than I am!"

"Wow." Chi-Chi said, eyes widening. "So she exists?"

"Yeah." Goku nodded. "But, she warned me about my inner evil or something. She said it would come to haunt me at some point."

"Well, I'll be right here with you." Chi-Chi said. "I'll always be here."

"Okay." Goku nodded. "Well, I'm gonna go back to sleep, okay?"

"Okay." Chi-Chi nodded, heading out. Goku climbed under the covers, falling asleep once again.

 _Later_

The Saiyan tossed and turned in her sleep again. However, this time, she wasn't having a nightmare about Chi-Chi dying. This was more of a struggle within herself.

 _In Goku's dream_

The Saiyan faced off against her opponent, who looked like her, minus the fact that she had black clothing, a more cruel and evil look to her, as well as a reddish tinge to her hair.

"Wh-what are you?!" Goku shouted at the figure.

"Don't you see?" the figure said, chuckling, her voice a deeper, crueler version of Goku's own. "I'm you."

"You're not me!" Goku shouted. "You're evil! I can feel it!"

"Oh?" the other her said. "And, what makes you think you're exactly a saint. You killed Freeza in cold blood."

"He was a monster!" Goku shouted. "He killed millions of innocent people!"

"And, you killed him for revenge, not justice." The other her spoke with a smirk. "You're no more good than I am."

"I am good!" Goku shouted. "You're just a cheap fake!"

"Foolish Goku." the other her chuckled. "You don't understand. I'm the you that you will become. Didn't Ōzaru teach you anything?"

"I will not become you!" Goku shouted, putting her hands to her side to charge up a Kamehameha. The other her did the same, the two firing their attacks simultaneously.

Goku's light blue beam collided with the other her's purplish black one. The ball they formed exploded, sending both backwards.

"you still don't understand." The other Goku said. "It's inevitable. It started when you killed Gohan all those years ago. You caused your own evil to be born. You started down this path. You ARE ME!"

"No!" Goku shouted, rushing forward, her fist becoming cloaked in her Ki, the Ki forming a golden Dragon that ripped through the other her.

The other Goku screamed in agony as she was thrown backwards, dissipating into sparkles.

Goku dropped to her knees, panting.

"I…" She breathed out. "I did it."

 _In the waking world_

Goku continued to sleep, unaware of what was happening next to her. Her body seemed to split into two, one half remaining on the bed as Goku. The other half fell off the bed, forming into another Goku, exactly like the Goku in her dream. The other Goku stood over Goku, an evil smirk on her face.

Without hesitation, the other Goku, grabbed Goku around the neck, beginning to choke her. Goku woke up, beginning to struggle with this other her.

* * *

 _Next time on Dragon Ball F, the mysterious figure that resembles Goku strikes out at Goku, attempting to kill her. However, Goku has help arrive in the form of her friends. Will this evil Goku succeed? Find out next time on Dragon Ball F!_


	19. I Am Goku Dark

_Last time on Dragon Ball F, Goku returned from the far reaches of space to reunite with her friends. However, she decides to try to control her Super Saiyan form. Fortunately Katas had a smart idea, leading them to the Time Chamber. However, strange things happened in the confines of the new dimension. A new evil emerges from Goku herself to combat her. Find out the resolution on Dragon Ball F._

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: My Name is Goku Dark: The Dark Half of the Saiyan Warrior

The Saiyan tossed and turned in her sleep again. However, this time, she wasn't having a nightmare about Chi-Chi dying. This was more of a struggle within herself.

 _In Goku's dream_

The Saiyan faced off against her opponent, who looked like her, minus the fact that she had black clothing, a more cruel and evil look to her, as well as a reddish tinge to her hair.

"Wh-what are you?!" Goku shouted at the figure.

"Don't you see?" the figure said, chuckling, her voice a deeper, crueler version of Goku's own. "I'm you."

"You're not me!" Goku shouted. "You're evil! I can feel it!"

"Oh?" the other her said. "And, what makes you think you're exactly a saint. You killed Freeza in cold blood."

"He was a monster!" Goku shouted. "He killed millions of innocent people!"

"And, you killed him for revenge, not justice." The other her spoke with a smirk. "You're no more good than I am."

"I am good!" Goku shouted. "You're just a cheap fake!"

"Foolish Goku." the other her chuckled. "You don't understand. I'm the you that you will become. Didn't Ōzaru teach you anything?"

"I will not become you!" Goku shouted, putting her hands to her side to charge up a Kamehameha. The other her did the same, the two firing their attacks simultaneously.

Goku's light blue beam collided with the other her's purplish black one. The ball they formed exploded, sending both backwards.

"you still don't understand." The other Goku said. "It's inevitable. It started when you killed Gohan all those years ago. You caused your own evil to be born. You started down this path. You ARE ME!"

"No!" Goku shouted, rushing forward, her fist becoming cloaked in her Ki, the Ki forming a golden Dragon that ripped through the other her.

The other Goku screamed in agony as she was thrown backwards, dissipating into sparkles.

Goku dropped to her knees, panting.

"I…" She breathed out. "I did it."

 _In the waking world_

Goku continued to sleep, unaware of what was happening next to her. Her body seemed to split into two, one half remaining on the bed as Goku. The other half fell off the bed, forming into another Goku, exactly like the Goku in her dream. The other Goku stood over Goku, an evil smirk on her face.

Without hesitation, the other Goku, grabbed Goku around the neck, beginning to choke her. Goku woke up, beginning to struggle with this other her.

"Who are you?" She choked out.

"I'm you." The other her smirked. "But, I'm far better."

"You're nothing like me!" Goku landed a punch on her face, knocking her off of her. "You're pure evil! You're just like that me in that dream! Wait, am I still dreaming?"

"You're not dreaming." The other Goku said, punching Goku in the face to send her through the wall. "You're just coming face to face with the darkest aspect of yourself. I'm purely you. Just, without the fluffy goodness you bear with you."

"You're… my evil?" Goku asked, standing up, stunned at this.

"I'm you without your good." The other Goku said, gut checking Goku, kneeing her in the face. "But, you can refer to me as Dark. Goku Dark."

"That sounds dumb." Goku said, wiping the blood off the corner of her mouth, growling in anger.

"It was either that or Goku Black." Dark smirked, stepping toward the good Saiyan. "And, that's far worse."

"I won't let you get past me." Goku said, striking her fighting pose. "You will have to kill me to hurt the others."

"What gave you the notion that I was going to do that?" Dark smirked, chuckling evilly. "But, you're right. That was my intention. I want to see if I can make you more like me by taking the influences from you."

"I won't let you hurt them." Goku growled, rushing forward to land a punch on Dark's Face, sending her flying backward.

"It seems we're at equal strength." Dark stood up, summoning her Ki to her hands. Unlike Goku's typically yellow Ki, Dark's was a dark purple, pulsing with evil power. "Good. I wanted this to be fun."

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" Goku shouted, her power exploding with her shout as her aura exploded, her hair standing up as it turned golden, her eyes sparking as they turned cobalt.

"Well then." Dark smirked. "If it's a fight between Super Saiyans you want, then, I will grant your wish."

Dark began to yell, her power rising rapidly as she began her transformation. Her hair sparked a deep purple like gold, reverting to black as her eyes turned a pinkish for a second. As she fully began to awaken her power, she let it out in a shockwave, her hair exploding into a deep purple gold color as her eyes turned deep pink, showing her impressive prowess.

"Now" she said, a confident smirk on her face as she faced the golden haired warrior. "Let us see who the true Super Saiyan is."

"You're going straight to hell!" Goku shouted, rushing forward with her godlike speed, slamming a punch at Dark's face. However, her evil doppelganger caught it, throwing one at Goku, which she caught. The two began to grapple, pushing against each other as the very area around them began to shudder and shake from their power. Though nowhere near as powerful as Super Chikarot, even with their powers put together, the two Super Saiyan's power was enough to crack the ground beneath them, their golden and purple auras pushing each other and mixing to make a strange mixture of the two, swirling around each other as they fought, the primal, instinct driven Super Saiyan Goku versus the technical, technique based Super Saiyan Goku Dark.

The two pushed their respective powers to the limit, yelling as they began to push as hard as they could.

"There is only one way this will end!" Dark shouted.

"With your corpse at my feet!" Goku shouted.

"Now you're becoming like me." Dark smirked. "I won't let you defeat me, Son Goku. I am your equal. I know everything you'll do, even before you do."

"I won't let you win!" Goku shouted in her anger, swinging her foot up to kick Dark in the face, finally separating them.

"This is where you die!" Goku shouted, charging up a Kamehameha. "Taste my Cho Kamehameha!"

"If this is how you want it to be, then so be it." Dark charged up her own Kamehameha.

The two fired them simultaneously, the beams colliding in a powerful burst of energy, the light blue and dark purple swirling together to make a beautiful, yet very lethal, violet color.

"If you want this to be our climactic finish, then I'll oblige you, Son Goku!" Dark shouted. "But, your victory is slipping through the cracks!"

"I won't let you win!" Goku shouted.

"Then, give me a fight!" Dark shouted, pulsing more power into her Kamehameha. "Unleash the beast within! Rip out your true power and face me!"

Shut up!" Goku shot more power into her Kamehameha, the two beams exploding, sending the two Super Saiyans flying backwards.

 _With Chi-Chi, Pan, and Bra_

"You're pretty strong." Pan said, panting as she stood, in Super Saiyan form, facing off against Chi-Chi, the human's aura glowing red with her Kaio Ken power flaring around her.

"You as well." Chi-Chi stood in a fighting pose.

"What technique do you keep using to make that red aura?" Bra asked.

"It's called Kaio-Ken." Chi-Chi said. "You'd be better to stick with Super Saiyan, though. It's better on your Ki."

"I see." Pan said. "It's a good little trick for someone who can't go Super Saiyan though. But, that blonde hair is strange. It seems to glow as your power increases."

"I can't explain it either." Chi-Chi said. "I got it sometime during my fusion I guess."

"Perhaps it's something to do with you going Super Saiyan despite not having Saiyan DNA." Bra suggested.

"That could be." Chi-Chi said. "But, will it stay?"

"It could get worse as you fuse." Bra said. "Well, I guess worse isn't the correct term, but it could increase. Heck, you could even grow a tail in theory if we're talking major DNA reconstruction."

"DNA reconstruction?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well, that blonde hair is clearly some of your DNA being turned into Saiyan DNA." Bra said. "But, that doesn't matter right now. I think it would be good for us to learn fusion. When will Goku be ready?"

"Whenever she gets up." Chi-Chi said. "I think—holy crap, what is that intense power?! It feels like two Super Saiyan Gokus!"

"It's so intense!" Pan shouted. "Not as intense as when you two had fused, but still! What's going on over there?!"

"I guess we should go check." Chi-Chi said. "I think I'll try to use Goku's Instant Transmission."

"How did you learn that?" Bra asked.

"When we fuse we can see each other's techniques and how to use them." Chi-Chi said. "Though, most of our techniques are specific to us, some, like Instant Transmission, are capable to be used by either of us with no problem."

"I see." Bra said. "Well, take us with you. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Right." Chi-Chi said, Pan and Bra each putting a hand on her shoulder. The Ox princess concentrated, feeling out Goku's energy, feeling herself be drawn to it. She put two fingers up to her forehead, closing her eyes as she felt herself move, opening them to be right near Goku, er, Gokus fighting.

"Why's there two of them?!" Pan exclaimed.

"I… I don't know." Chi-Chi said. "But, one of them feels pure evil. The one with the purple gold hair."

The two Gokus were exchanging powerful blows, neither having a clear advantage, neither holding back, neither planning on walking away without the other's body dead behind them.

"This ends here!" Goku brought her hands up, clasping them together and slamming them down on Dark's head, knocking her to the ground. The evil doppelganger crashed into the ground, cratering it.

"If you think this is the end, then, you're as dumb as I thought." Dark smirked, pulling back her fist to use Shotgun Punch on Goku as she got closer, knocking her back towards Chi-Chi.

"Goku, what's going on?" Chi-Chi asked.

"This is an evil me!" Goku growled, jumping up and striking her fighting pose. "She appeared while I was sleeping! Now, it's a fight to the death!"

"A fight you're going to lose, Goku." Dark held up her hand with a pulse of her dark purple Ki.

"Why is her Ki like that?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I don't know." Goku held up her hand, her own golden Ki glowing. "But, I'm taking her out, no matter what!"

Both Super Saiyans fired a powerful blast from their hands, the force of the blasts throwing them back as they charged at each other, exchanging powerful blows.

"Enough of this!" Dark shouted, punching Goku to the ground. "I think there are far better ways of defeating you."

The evil Goku doppelganger sped towards the door leading to the outside world.

"I'll beat you this way." She smirked, opening the door. "Let's see how you can handle exile, Son Goku."

With that, she exited and shut the door, destroying it with a blast.

"What was that?!" Katas came running over to see the now normal state Dark walking out.

"I've simply taken care of a few loose ends." Dark said, chuckling darkly.

"You're not Goku." Katas gripped the staff he held. "What are you?"

"You should know, Namekian." Dark turned to face him, a small glint in her eyes. "You made me."

"the split!" Katas gasped. "You are Goku's evil side!"

"Bingo." Dark fired a blast through Katas' chest, walking past him. "And, now she's trapped in the other dimension.

"Hey, Goku." Bulma said as Goku walked out onto the outer area of the lookout, Videl and Yurin with her. "Nice outfit. Where's Chi-Chi, Pan, and Bra?"

"Oh, they're spending some time in the next dimension." Dark smirked. "But, it's a bit different than the one you'll be heading to."

"What?" Bulma asked, dodging a Ki blast from Dark.

"What the hell?!" She shouted, feeling a strong burst of evil from this Goku lookalike. "Wait… oh no! You didn't!"

"Wh-why does Goku seem so evil?" Yurin asked.

"It seems you're familiar with what has happened." Dark smirked. "Well, then, I guess you can give me the answers for it."

"Basically, if Goku dies you'll die and vice versa." Bulma got into a fighting position. "But, we can beat you down to stop you."

"Well, that implies you have a chance." Dark said, chuckling. "Even in this weakened state, I'm strong enough to take the three of you on."

"Guys, get ready to fight!" Bulma called back to the two behind her, rushing forward, activating Overclock: Level Two.

Her fist collided with Goku's, a shockwave erupting from the impact that shattered some of the stones around it as the two began to engage in combat.

"We're going to have to stop this Goku wannabe." Bulma said to the others. "Don't hold back!"

"I-I'll try." Yurin nodded, getting into a position to cast spells, summoning a good deal of her power. A talisman appeared in her hand, the spellcaster firing a Ki blast at Dark, moving forward to slap the talisman on her. Dark's movements slowed, the Goku doppelganger growling as she tried to move.

"What did you do to me?!" she strained out.

"It is a seal to counter the effects of evil spells." Yurin said. "It will counter your evil nature and immobilize you."

"Well, let's see about that." Dark strained, her aura exploding outward as she turned into a Super Saiyan, the talisman burning up.

"Wh-what?!" Yurin took a step back, Videl rushing in to trade blows with Dark, Dark landing an explosive gut punch that nearly launched her off of the lookout.

"Videl!" Bulma shouted.

"I'll help her!" Yurin shouted, running over to her. "You fight this person!"

"Call me Goku Dark." Dark smirked, punching Bulma in the face. "Since I am the evil half of Son Goku."

"You'll be stopped by us." Bulma said. "Even if Goku isn't here to fight you, we will."

"Oh please." Dark chuckled. "You have no idea how powerful I am. I'm as strong as Goku is, and you're clearly nowhere near her level."

"That's what you think!" Bulma shouted, activating Overclock: Level Four, punching Dark in the face, sending her flying.

"Impressive." Dark said. "But, let's see if you're capable of handling this."

The evil half of Goku began charging up a powerful Kamehameha, Bulma charging up her own attack, the Makankōsappō.

The two attacks rushed toward each other, colliding as the drilling of the Makankōsappō burst through the Kamehameha, attacking Dark head on. However, Dark swatted the powerful attack away, firing a powerful Ki blast at Bulma.

Meanwhile, Yurin was tending to Videl's injury.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Videl stood up, growling. "I'm gonna break her arms!"

"Wait, Videl." Yurin said, grabbing her shoulder.

"What?" Videl asked, turning to the spellcaster.

"I'm sorry." Yurin said.

"For what?" Videl asked, the answer coming in the form of Yurin putting a talisman on her forehead.

Videl's body bulked up, but in sections, starting with her arm and moving to the other, her legs bulking as well as her torso. The whole time she was screaming in pain and rage, her power rising rapidly as she did so. Her skin gained the slightest of pink hues, noticeable by a good eye. Her eyes were clenched shut, her yelling becoming louder. Her eyes turned completely black where they should have been white, her irises turning a deep crimson color. Her teeth had also sharpened a bit, the transformed Videl yelling in rage.

"What the hell?!" Dark looked at Videl, who charged at her, slamming her fist into her face, knocking her into the wall behind her.

"You're strong." Dark growled, stood up, punching her in the gut. "But, you are not as strong as a Super Saiyan!"

Videl kneed Dark in the gut, roundhouse kicking her in the side of the head, kicking her towards the edge of the lookout.

"You're most certainly capable." Dark stood up, cracking her neck, growling. "But, face it. You're not at your full power with that weak human form. You may have been a true threat to me at your prime, but those days are long gone. I am the most powerful being on this planet! Your death is nigh!"

"Wait, does she know what Videl's form is?" Bulma asked, Yurin standing next to her.

Dark fired a powerful two handed Ki blast at Videl, who took the blast, holes peppering her body. However, as soon as the smoke cleared, they had healed, Videl yelling in rage as she fired a pink Ki blast from her mouth, the blast punching Dark off the edge of the lookout.

Videl ran over to see where her foe had gone, her angry breathing heavy as she looked over the edge.

However, Dark used Instant Transmission to appear behind her, kicking her over the edge.

"Good riddance." She smirked, turning back to Bulma and Yurin, walking toward them, chuckling.

"It seems your trump card has vanished." She said. "But, it's fine. You'll see her again soon anyway."

 _With Goku, Pan, Bra, and Chi-Chi_

"We have to escape this place." Bra said. "Who knows what horrors Dark could unleash upon the world with the power of a Super Saiyan."

"Well, this place is another dimension, isn't it?" Chi-Chi asked. "It's hard to come back from that."

"Ushihan did." Goku said, grinning. "Can't be too hard."

"Oh yeah." Chi-Chi chuckled. "That's true."

"What?" Pan and Bra asked, confused.

"Well, in our favorite show, Ushihan" Chi-Chi explained. "the translation we got here before they redid it with the "Kai" version, instead of saying death or die or kill, they say something like 'send you to another dimension' or 'the next dimension'. In fact, in one scene when Ushihan's mentor and mother figure sacrifices herself for her, she says "I'm phasing into another dimension". Goku and I laugh about that ourselves often."

"I see." Bra said. "Well, my mother said dimensional walls are thin, so if enough power is used, then, theoretically, one could break through."

"Well, maybe we should teach you fusion." Goku said. "That way, we can all generate enough power to escape this dimension."

"That sounds like a good idea." Pan grinned. "Let's get to it, grampa, er Goku."

"Okay." Goku said. "Now, watch closely as we do this."

Chi-Chi and Goku stood apart from each other about seven feet.

"Now, you have to do this exactly right." Chi-Chi said. "Otherwise, it won't work. Now, watch."

"FFUUUUUUUU" the two said, sidestepping on their toes like crabs and moving towards each other, three steps each, rotating their arms around their bodies so that they were pointing at each other, but still in the same position. They stopped about four feet from each other, their arms about one foot from each other. They then lifted the knee that was opposite each other in the air, placing it on the other knee.

"SION" they said, turning their knees toward each other, while simultaneously rotating their arms away from each other once again.

"HAAAAAA!" the two, still being pretty much mirror images, thrust their raised leg down on to the ground, leaning their upper bodies towards each other, moving their fingers to touch, extending their pointer fingers, their outer hands making an arc and their inner hands being bent into right angles.

The second their fingers touched, an explosion of white light expanded outward, power exploding from the source: Goku and Chi-Chi. The area around them shook slightly at the rapidly rising power of the two.

They exploded forth as Chikarot, the fused warrior smirking.

"Your turn." She said, crossing her arms. "But, remember: you only get a half hour fused, so ba careful when you use it."

"right." Pan and Bra said, mimicking what they'd seen Goku and Chi-Chi do. A bright flash of light occurred, the two shooting off separately, as if punched, flying in opposite directions.

"Your fingers weren't touching." Chikarot said. "Do it again."

They did, this time a bright flash exploded from them, revealing the fused form.

The being wore a uniform that resembled Pan and Bras. She wore white and blue striped boots that went halfway up her shins. She wore combat pants that were purple on one leg and red on the other. Her top was orange on the waist area with black on the chest area, being the same material as the Saiyan armor, but with an overlay of the uniform Pan wore, a white kanji the same as Pan's on the left plate. There was one shoulder of the Saiyan armor that was its same color. The being's hair was a mix of black and blue streaks, seeming haphazard, but strikingly intimidating. Her hair was let down, reaching past her shoulder blades. The bandana Pan wore was tied around her neck, a deep blue now. Her eyes were a blue that was so dark it seemed black… or was it a black that seemed blue? She smirked, looking at the other fused warrior.

"This is awesome!" She said. "I feel invincible! This power running through me!"

"Well, you're not at your peak yet." Chikarot smirked. "You can still go Super Saiyan. But, first, let's decide on a name."

"Let's go with Brapan." The fusion of Bra and Pan, Brapan, smirked. "Now, let's see just how powerful I can become."

Brapan crouched slightly, yelling as her power began to increase, her hair standing straight up as she yelled. The blue and black streaks interchanged as the golden color of Super Saiyan emerged, some parts blue while others were black, the fused hybrid bulking up slightly with her huge increase in power. Her eyes sparked a deep blue, her aura bursting to life.

"This" she exclaimed once finished. "This feels incredible! I can't believe this only lasts a half hour!"

"We'd also have to wait another half hour before fusing again." Chikarot said, transforming into a Super Saiyan as well. "I'm simply surprised I have so much control of Super Saiyan. When Goku transformed, she was an angry, rage filled monster, angry enough to destroy a planet, which she did."

"Yeah, that would be a problem." Brapan said. "But, I think we can handle it. I'm surprised the power gap between the two of us is so large. We're both Super Saiyans."

"I guess Goku and Chi-Chi are just stronger." Chikarot cracked her knuckles. "Now, let's get breaking out of this dimension."

Chikarot's aura burst to life as she yelled, raising her power as far as she could get it, the very ground shaking around them, pieces of it chipping off and flying up around them.

"Such intense power!" Brapan actually took a step back, shocked. "You are something else!"

"I feel like" Chikarot strained out, clenching her fists. "I could go… even further!"

"Further?" Brapan asked. "But, this is the height of Saiyan power isn't it?"

"Maybe." Chikarot strained further, trying to dig deep. "But… who says this is the limits… of a Super Saiyan?"

"You're going to hurt yourself." Brapan said, trying to raise her own power as well.

"I… have to try!" Chikarot shouted, feeling something as she began to dig as far down as she could. "I can't… let her… hurt… my friends!"

Lightning crackled around the fused warrior as she began to yell, her power and aura shooting up farther, Brapan actually being thrown back from the sheer power being output from Chikarot.

Chikarot threw her arms and head back as her yell intensified, her hair beginning to almost sharpen with her new power, lightning crackling around her with ferocious intent. A single bang hung over her face, similar to Goku's hair. The gold color seemed to intensify, almost becoming shiny as she let out a yell of pure, unadulterated power. A huge burst of power erupting from her as the very walls of the dimension around them burst outward in the wake of her new power, the strength radiating out of Chikarot as she stood, a stoic glare on her face as the battle scene of Bulma, Videl, and Yurin was happening.

The group turned to look at the strange form of the fusion warrior, Dark actually looking genuinely scared. She used her Instant Transmission to escape to somewhere, but Chikarot noticed her punch off Videl.

Using her own Instant Transmission, she caught Videl, reappearing back on the tower.

"This form…" the fused warrior said as she suddenly felt very weak. "I've seen this… where…"

The fused warrior passed out, her strange form of Super Saiyan fading back to her normal hair style.

"what the heck happened with you guys?!" Bulma exclaimed to Brapan. "And, when did you guys learn fusion?!"

"When we were in there." Brapan pointed back to the destroyed chamber. "Gone now. I wanna know what that strange new Super Saiyan was."

"You saw that too?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah." Brapan said, putting a hand over her chin." It's how we escaped. She entered that form and the huge increase in power burst open the dimension. It seems there's more to Super Saiyan and its limits than we ever understood before."

"Well, that's odd." Bulma said. "I thought the Super Saiyan was the limit."

"Actually, Raditz was saying some Saiyans held to the view of two powerful types of Super Saiyans." Yurin said. "The Saiyan God and the Saiyan Primal. Vegeta scoffed and said it was bullshit, but there seems to be some truth in it."

"Goku also said she was training with the Saiyan Goddess." Brapan said. "Perhaps she is one of these Saiyans."

"I don't know." Bulma said. "But, it is strange. What's potentially worse is that evil Goku."

"She's only as powerful as Goku." Brapan said. "Shouldn't be too hard."

"I don't see how it isn't." Bulma said. "Goku's one of the two strongest members of this group and also has Super Saiyan to boot. None of us can match her in Super Saiyan. Videl came close, but even she fell."

"Videl can match a Super Saiyan?" Brapan asked.

"In her other form." Bulma nodded. "But, it is unstable, kinda like Goku's Super Saiyan."

"Well, the problem now is what we're going to do about this evil Goku." Brapan said.

"Well, she won't try anything too risky because she knows if she kills Goku, she'll die too." Bulma said. "But, she also has probably figured out that Goku would kill her if provoked, regardless of the consequence to her."

"Fair point." Brapan mused. "I guess we bring her to Kame House."

"Right." Bulma nodded. She picked the unconscious Chikarot up while Brapan picked Videl up, the group rocketing back to Kame House.

* * *

 _Next time on Dragon Ball F, Goku and the gang decide to enter the upcoming fighting tournament. But, this could have disastrous results as two evil beings appear to try to take something from Videl. Witness the events next time on Dragon Ball F!_


	20. Artica's Arrival

_Last time on Dragon Ball F, Goku and Chi-Chi decided to enter the Time Chamber with Bra and Pan, trying to help Goku control Super Saiyan. However, Goku split into the evil half of herself, Goku Dark. Dark attacked the group and left them trapped. Only by fusing and somehow breaking the limits of Super Saiyan could the group escape. however, Dark was in the midst of fighting a talisman wearing Videl, who was a match for Super Saiyan. Find out what happens next on Dragon Ball F!_

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Artica's Arrival: A Tense Family Reunion Between Saiyans

The previously fused Goku and Chi-Chi blinked their eyes open as they looked around, seeing they weren't in the Room of Spirit and Time.

"We're… in Kame House?" Chi-Chi asked, a little confused.

"oh, good, you're awake." Saishi said, standing over them. "We were worried."

"What happened?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah." Goku said. "My head kinda hurts."

"You two burst out of the chamber with a huge amount of power." Katas stepped forward. "It far surpassed even your normal Super Saiyan, Goku. I could feel the overwhelming power you possessed. I feel as if you could take on a god."

"We were fused." Goku said.

"It matters not." Katas shook his head. "You two probably shouldn't fuse again. If that power was enough to shatter the doorway between that dimension and this one, there's no telling what it could do to this dimension if you unleashed it."

"Okay." Goku said. "But, how are we gonna train?"

"Perhaps a gravity chamber could help you?" Katas suggested. "That may help in holding back your overwhelming Ki. Also, I am surprised to see that streak in your hair, Chi-Chi."

"I think I got that from fusing." Chi-Chi said. "What's up with it?"

"It is the beginning of something I do not understand." Katas said. "Be careful if you ever do have to fuse. I have heard that sometimes fusions are permanent."

"Really?" Goku asked.

"Yes." Katas said. "Though, only the gods above me could say for sure."

"We'll be careful." Chi-Chi nodded. "We will have to master it fully though. It could help in a pinch."

"Bra and Pan shouldn't either." Katas said. "They aren't used to the power that it grants and they could accidentally destroy something."

"Right." Saishi nodded.

"What time is it?" Goku asked. "I'm hungry."

"It's noon." Saishi said. "I'll go find a place to eat."

"We should go see papa first." Chi-Chi said.

"Yeah!" Goku jumped up. "I haven't seen him since we went to Namek. Let's go!"

"We could just use Instant Transmission." Chi-Chi pointed out.

"Oh yeah!" Goku grinned, concentrating as she held her hands up to her forehead. The Saiyan teleported away, leaving Chi-Chi with Saishi.

"I'll join her in a bit." Chi-Chi said. "She needs some time with him first."

 _With Gyūmaō_

The large former martial artist sat at his desk, reading the book in front of him. He was not expecting to see the form of Goku materialize in front of him. The book dropped to the floor, his face forced into a shocked, horrified, yet sad expression.

"G-Goku?" he asked, not fully processing the situation. "I-is that you?"

"It's me, papa." Goku grinned. "I came to see you."

In a flash, Gyūmaō ran over and hugged the tailed girl, holding her tight.

"I thought I'd lost you." He said. "Chi-Chi said that… that…"

"I was." Goku hugged back, holding him as tight as she would dare. "But I'm back now. I learned some new techniques where I was at."

"Really?" Gyūmaō asked, surprised. "What did you learn?"

"I learned this move called Instant Transmission." Goku said. "It let me appear here and talk with you."

"That's impressive." Gyūmaō said, chuckling. "What else did you learn?"

"I learned this one called Super Saiyan." Goku said. "I can't control it, but I get really strong and I beat this guy that killed Chi-Chi and Saishi."

"Wait, they died?" Gyūmaō asked, shocked. "She never told me about that."

"Yeah, they did." Goku nodded. "I got really mad and transformed, but I beat the guy and they were revived by the Dragon Balls."

"That's good." Gyūmaō wiped his brow. "So, what is this Super Saiyan like?"

"Well, I get really mad and really strong." Goku said. "I can't control it and it comes on whenever I get mad enough. I don't wanna do it cuz I might hurt you."

"It's okay, Goku." Gyūmaō pat her head. "I don't have to see it. So, what are you planning to do now?"

"Chi-Chi, Saishi, and the rest of us are gonna join a tournament in a few days." Goku grinned wide. "We're gonna have so much fun fighting!"

"I'll bet you will." Gyūmaō laughed. "You always did love fighting. I actually met your sister."

"yeah, she's cool!" Goku nodded excitedly. "So is Vegeta, but she's all grumpy usually."

"I see." the large man nodded. "I got that impression when I met her."

"Yeah." Goku nodded. "Did you meet Pan and Bra?"

"I did." He nodded. "Quite a strange timeline they come from."

"Yeah." Goku nodded. "So, are you gonna watch the tournament?"

"I wouldn't miss it." Gyūmaō hugged the tailed girl once more.

"Great!" Goku grinned. "Well, I gotta go find Master Saishi and train! We're gonna spar after I get some food."

"Have fun." Gyūmaō laughed once again. "And, don't eat Saishi out of house and home."

"I tried eating Kame House once." Goku made a face. "It tasted terrible."

"I see." Gyūmaō pat her. "Well now you know."

"Yep!" Goku grinned. "Now, I'm gonna go! Chi-Chi should be by soon. I'll be back and we can eat together."

"Okay." Gyūmaō nodded. "Be good, Goku."

"I will!" Goku grinned, using Instant Transmission to disappear.

 _With Vegeta, Raditz, Bulma, Videl, Pan, and Bra_

"Are you sure this is all it takes to become a Super Saiyan?" Raditz asked as the two hybrids were instructing them on how to achieve the legendary status.

"It just takes a pure moment of anger." Pan said. "Like when Goku lost Krillin… er, Chi-Chi in this timeline."

"The single scariest moment in my life." Bulma chuckled. "I thought Goku was gonna kill me along with Freeza."

"I saw that firsthand." Bra said. "The way she fought that doppelganger… it was brutal. Other than Cell, there's no person I'd rather not fight in a death match than Goku."

"Same." Bulma said. "Thankfully, we're just involved in a normal tournament."

"Yeah." Videl said. "Goku's every bit as tough as Chi-Chi was telling me. I could tell from when I saw her show up that she wasn't someone to be messed with. I'm just surprised Chi-Chi can keep up with her."

"She has determination." Vegeta stretched her arm. "Raditz and me aren't too far behind her, Super Saiyan aside obviously. But, she is definitely a force to be reckoned with. If Freeza couldn't beat her, I'd like to see the being that could."

"Cell might could." Pan clenched her fist. "He beat the Goku in our timeline. Even though this Goku's way stronger, Cell is completely untouchable in our timeline."

"Then, we'll just have to head to your timeline and wreck his shit." Vegeta cracked her knuckles.

"You really would do that?" Pan asked.

"Of course." Vegeta smirked. "I'm itching to fight a good strong opponent. After we sort this whole android business out, we will do that."

"I still can't believe you're friends with the androids that destroyed our timeline." Bra said to Bulma.

"We grew up together." Bulma's eyes flashed as she scanned the area. "I... I have a bad feeling all of a sudden."

"What kind of feeling?" Pan asked.

"Not sure." Bulma said, clenching a fist. "I feel like I should check up on Gohan."

"That's another thing I can't believe." Pan said. "My dad is an android in this timeline."

"He is." Bulma said. "I stole his plans from Gero. After I check up on him, I'll prepare us for what we're going to do."

"We wait for them to show up." Bra said. "And then fight them there."

"Makes sense to me." Vegeta smirked. "I'll have my fair share of fun with them."

"Of course." Raditz chuckled. "I wonder what will happen there."

"I'm going to reveal my full strength and beat Kakarot." Vegeta smirked. "After the androids are done I should say."

"right." Bra said. "Let's do some real training."

"Fine." Vegeta said. "I will spar with you and Raditz with Pan."

"Fine." Bra said. "Let's do it."

"Right." Vegeta smirked. "Let's use our most powerful attacks."

"Sounds great." Bra smirked, getting into a pose. Vegeta stuck an identical pose as the two began to charge up a purple energy.

"How do you know this move?!" Vegeta demanded as she continued to charge it up.

"You taught it to me!" Bra shouted.

"Fine by me!" Vegeta shouted, the two continuing to pour their energy into their attacks. "Let's see what you've got!"

"Galick Gun" the two shouted, Raditz and Pan stepping further away from them. "FIRE!"

The two purple beams collided in a brilliant explosion of their same colors, bursting fully into a powerful beam struggle.

"You are strong!" Vegeta smirked. "But, without Super Sayan, this battle is mine!"

Vegeta gave a yell, her beam growling larger and swallowing Bra's as she was sent flying, striking two trees and falling to the ground as Vegeta walked over.

"It's strange." Vegeta crossed her arms. "I feel a strange feeling."

"It's called pride, miss grumpy pants." Raditz smirked.

"Shut it or I burn all of those comic books you took up reading." Vegeta smirked as she looked back at her best friend and teammate.

"You wouldn't." Raditz, took on an expression of mock hurt.

"You don't know me well enough then." Vegeta chuckled.

"Let's get back to sparring." Bra growled, standing up.

However, before they could get back to it, a ship crashed down in front of them, an explosion erupting from it.

"What the hell was that?!" Bulma exclaimed, being thrown back by the force of the blast.

"something crash landed here." Pan crossed her arms to resist the force.

"That's a Freeza Force ship!" Raditz exclaimed, her, Vegeta, and Bulma preparing Ki blasts.

The door on the ship exploded off, three beings emerging, enshrouded in the smoke.

"Let 'em have it when you see the whites of their eyes." Raditz smirked. "No mercy."

"I don't sense any negativity." Pan said.

"Don't be fooled." Vegeta growled. "Any Freeza Force member is a problem and a threat."

"Well, that's rude." The smoke cleared to reveal the three figures. The speaker was in the middle.

The figure on the right could easily be described a space pirate, though, more of the swashbuckling kind than the Freeza like type. She was dressed in loose white pants and a cloth wrapped around her waist. She wore a small top that revealed her midriff and barely covered her breasts. She wore a vest that was a light grey in color and was fully opened. Her long orange hair reached her knees and was very full, looking as if she brushed it every night with great care and time. Her eyes were an emerald green, a confident smirk in them as she scanned the group. Her skin was a bluish green, almost like the color of the sea.

The figure on the left was obviously a Saiyan, given his appearance. He actually resembled Vegeta, were the princess a male, right down to the outfit and face. His hair was in a different style, however, as well as shorter. His eyes were black, similar to all Saiyans and his tail was wrapped around his waist. He was looking around, almost as if scanning for threats.

The figure in the middle was very familiar, resembling Freeza quite a bit. She had three toes on her feet, similar to Freeza, but hers were closer together, looking as if she could fit them in a pair of boots or shoes. In height, she was in between Vegeta and Raditz. She wore a skin tight pair of purple pants and had on an armor chest plate similar to the armor Freeza had, minus the shoulders. She had light bluish skin, seemingly mixed with the shade of skin Freeza had. She had a long tail that was about four feet long. She had purple shoulders like the tyrant, but she also had black sleeves on her arms that looped around her middle fingers. She had shoulder length icy blue hair as well as icy blue eyes. Two small horns stuck out from her hair, but weren't easily noticeable. She had a look of curiosity as well as a hunger for battle.

"Oh look, we found Vegeta." The one in the middle smirked, smacking the Saiyan on the back and pushing him forward. "Go say hi, champ."

"H-hey, Vegeta." The Saiyan gulped. The group looked at him, only Vegeta and Raditz showing signs of recognizing him. Standing near Vegeta, the others could tell he was younger, maybe by only a few years.

Vegeta simply walked up to him, slamming her fist into his nose and letting loose with a full force blow. The Saiyan was sent flying, actually heading out of sight with the impact of the blow Vegeta let loose on him. Everyone but Raditz gasped in shock at the action.

"fifteen years!" Vegeta shouted, stomping over to the Saiyan's limp, yet still conscious form, grabbing him by the throat. "I didn't hear from you for fifteen years! Not one indication you were alive! I thought Freeza had killed you!"

"I-I'm sorry." The Saiyan choked out. Vegeta's anger boiled further as she gut punched him, causing him to cough out blood.

"Save the apologies." She growled. "It won't mean anything anyway. And, not only do you not contact me, you hang out with these scum."

"I resent that." The space pirate said, putting a hand on her chest. "I have more class in my pinkie than your entire race has, you blood soaked warrior princess."

Vegeta threw the Saiyan into her with a powerful impact, sending her back fifty feet.

"Who're they?" Bulma asked Raditz.

"The Saiyan is Vegeta's brother, Tarble." Raditz explained. "The space pirate is Zangya, the daughter of the pirate, Bojack and the Freeza lookalike is Artica, Freeza's daughter."

"What?!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Never met her." Raditz said. "But, trust me, she's nothing like Freeza. Freeza was a total monster."

"shut the hell up!" Vegeta shouted at Zangya. "And, you, Freeza spawn! What do you think you're doing here?!"

"Well, if you must know, Vegeta." Artica said, stepping closer to the Saiyan princess. "I'm here to thank you."

"Thank me?" Vegeta growled. "What the hell for?"

"For killing my father of course." Artica smirked. "No one else has that kind of power."

"Well, it seems you were misinformed." Vegeta chuckled. "It wasn't me that defeated that monster. The real victor of that fight was Kakarot."

"Raditz' brother?" Tarble asked, leaning on Zangya for support.

"The very same." Vegeta said. "But, I doubt she'd easily let you go."

"I'm not here to fight." Artica said. "But, I wouldn't mind engaging in a few."

"There's a tournament in a few days." Bulma said. "you could fight there."

"Perfect." Artica smirked, cracking her knuckles. "I need this."

"Well, this should be interesting." Zangya said, chuckling. "I'm surprised you're not going on a tour of the place to learn the culture."

"I love a good fight." Artica said. "The culture is also learned through fighting."

"No killing." Raditz said.

"I prefer it that way." Artica said. "Gives me a chance to fight my opponent again."

"You'd make a good Saiyan." Raditz raised an eyebrow.

"Better than my race." Artica shrugged. "I have too much of that Supreme Kai bitch's workings in me anyway."

"I see." Vegeta said. "Well, I'm done training for now. I'm going to eat."

"I'm going with you." Raditz said. "I'm hungry too."

The two Saiyan females took off, soon out of sight.

"Well, I'm going to train elsewhere." Artica took off too, heading straight up.

"Wait, where's she going?" Bulma asked.

"Probably space." Zangya said. "Easy to train there."

"But, there's no air up there." Bulma said.

"Her species can breathe in space." Zangya smirked.

"What?!" Bulma and the rest exclaimed.

"Man, if Freeza had survived Goku, he could still be alive then." Videl said. "Scary thought."

"Yeah." Bulma nodded.

"I'm heading to my place to train with my dad." Videl stretched her arms. "You in?"

"Sure." Bulma said. "Is he fighting in the tournament?"

"Yep." Videl said. "It's gonna be fun to see if we can beat him."

"Yeah." Bulma smirked. "I want to see if I've got what it takes."

"Goku could beat him." Videl said. "I think Chi-Chi could too."

"Well, those two are in a league of their own." Bulma chuckled. "I don't think there's an opponent that could stop them if they fought together. They're just too good of a team."

"It's amazing they work so well together." Videl said. "I mean, I trained with my dad since I was a kid. But, I could never team up with him like those two."

"They've got a strong bond." Bulma said. "It's why Goku went Super Saiyan in the first place."

"Cool." Videl chuckled. "Well, let's head over and train."

"Right." Bulma said, following the human girl.

 _With Vegeta and Raditz_

Vegeta and Raditz sat at the bar, devouring plates of wings.

"I can't believe you picked this place." Raditz said. "Only thing good here is wings."

"They said they were hot." Vegeta said as she ate. Several patrons in the bar looked at the two muscular women devouring wings. "I think they were lying. I can't tell the difference."

"True." Raditz shrugged.

"I'm getting a drink." Vegeta said, getting up. "Don't touch my plate."

"No promises." Raditz smirked. "You know how we Saiyans are with food."

"Yeah yeah." Vegeta rolled her eyes, heading up to the bar.

While the princess had left, a man sat down across from Raditz. Raditz stopped eating and looked up at him. He wore a baseball uniform and had a scar over his left eye with long hair that was held in a single ponytail.

"You know, my friend is sitting there." Raditz said. "She's going to be pissed to find you sitting there."

"Oh, I think she won't mind." He said with a confident and cocky smirk. "Name's Yamcha."

"Stupid name." Raditz mused. "Now, get lost."

"Hey, babe, there's no hurry." Yamcha said, chuckling. "I think you and I should head back to my place and have a little fun."

"If it doesn't involve food or fighting, I'm not interested." Raditz rolled her eyes.

"It could be fighting if you're interested, babe." Yamcha said.

"Call me babe one more time, you'll get a real fight on your hands." Raditz said.

"fine, fine." Yamcha said. "So, where ya from?"

"Planet Vegeta." Raditz ate another wing.

"Oh, you're one of those, huh?" Yamcha chuckled.

"Those what?" Raditz eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Those cosplayer types." Yamcha said.

"No." Raditz said.

"No?" Yamcha asked.

"I'm not a cosplayer." Raditz said.

"But, you said you were from another planet." Yamcha said.

"I did." Raditz said. "And, I am."

"Well, you're still pretty good lookin'." Yamcha said. However, the human was grabbed by the shoulder and thrown across the room, where he became embedded in the wall.

"You were in my seat." Vegeta growled, sitting down. All of the other patrons of the bar gasped, turning away from Vegeta, who sat down, continuing her meal.

"Thanks." Raditz said. "I didn't want to hit him."

"You're too nice." Vegeta said. "You need to learn some violence more than you already know."

"I'm aware." Raditz said. "It's different since we're not fighting."

"True." Vegeta said. "This planet is mostly peaceful. Relaxing, actually."

"Yeah." Raditz nodded. "I think we should train."

"Right." Vegeta said. "I found this great planet in total isolation we could train on."

"Perfect." Raditz said. "Let's go."

"Right." Vegeta nodded, the two getting up and taking off as they headed to Bulma's place and took one of the spaceships, taking off into the sky as they set a course for the distant planet.

 _With Saishi_

The Kame-sennin stretched, heading into the gravity chamber to begin her daily exercises. However, this time was different because Goku suddenly appeared in front of her, grinning.

"Master Saishi!" Goku grinned. "I wanna train with you."

"Gah!" Saishi jumped back, firing a Ki blast at Goku, who simply took the blast with no damage.

"You're getting stronger!" Goku said, excitement in her voice. "I wanna train with you!"

"Uh, alright." Saishi nodded, cracking her knuckles. "Let's do it. Chi-Chi went to see your father, so I could train you for a bit."

"Yes!" Goku pumped her fist, running into the chamber and getting into her fighting position. Saishi walked in and turned the gravity up to the max: six hundred times Earth's gravity.

"You can train in this?" Goku asked, awestruck at the human she called Master. "I didn't know you'd gotten this strong!"

"You'd be surprised." Saishi chuckled. "But, Chi-Chi's gotten way stronger, even with weights on."

"I know, right!" Goku grinned. "She's still stronger than me!"

"Still hard to believe." Saishi chuckled. "Well, let's have a little sparring session. Are you wearing your weights?"

"Yep!" Goku said. "Twenty five hundred pounds!"

"You and Chi-Chi are something else." Saishi chuckled. "Well, Chi-Chi's already doing that as well. You two might as well be goddesses for the strength you have."

"We're super ready to train!" Goku nodded with a wide grin.

"Well, let's see if you can still beat me." Saishi smirked, rushing towards Goku, punching her in the gut. Goku punched her in the face, the two beginning to trade blows.

Saishi landed a kick on Goku's chest that sent her flying back. The Saiyan flipped herself over, landing on her feet. She then rushed forward, pulling back.

"Shotgun Punch!" She shouted.

"Turtle Shell Defense!" Saishi crossed her arms in front of her, concentrating her Ki into them. Goku's punch nearly shattered this Ki, the pulse following the punch shattering it, however Saishi was unmoved.

The Kame-sennin grabbed Goku by the tail, kicking her in the back of the head as she swung around to kick her in the face.

Goku threw her own kick, Saishi grabbing it and using the Saiyan's weight and force to swing her around and slam her into the wall. Goku hit it hard, Saishi moving forward to punch her fist hard into Goku's gut.

Goku coughed out saliva, grabbing Saishi's fist and using it to force herself up to kick Saishi in the jaw with both feet. She then tried to elbow Saishi, but Saishi caught it.

"You've improved." Saishi smirked. "But, so have I."

"I know!" Goku grinned. "It's great!"

"Still love fighting, I see." Saishi smirked. "Well, I'll allow you to enjoy it further."

"Are you gonna fight in the tournament?" Goku asked.

"Not this time." Saishi chuckled. "I'm getting too old for this. I'm still stronger than most, but I'm being left in the dust by the other species in the group."

"Yeah." Goku said. "I get that. You'll watch, won't you?"

"Of course." Saishi smirked. "I wouldn't miss my pupils winning the tournament for the world."

"Great!" Goku said, getting excited. "I'll show you how strong I've become!"

"I'll bet." Saishi chuckled. "Now let's finish this sparring session."

"Yeah!" Goku grinned, throwing a punch at Saishi, which she blocked, punching Goku in the gut.

"You're still learning technique." Saishi said. "At least you're not only fighting with brute force."

"Yeah." Goku grinned. "I do that in Super Saiyan though."

"That's different." Saishi said. "You're not in control."

"True." Goku said. "After this, can we get food?"

"Of course." Saishi chuckled. "I think there's a few restaurants we can go eat out of house and home."

"I am really hungry!" Goku said. "I could totally go for all of that!"

"Well, let's hope they don't mind." Saishi chuckled. "Also, let's hope they don't kick us out like the last time."

"That guy was really mean." Goku said.

"Yeah, I know." Saishi said. "God, it's almost like it was yesterday I had a nine year old and a ten year old coming up to me and begging to train. Now, you're seventeen and Chi-Chi's eighteen. Where does the time go?"

"I dunno." Goku said. "I guess it goes off somewhere."

"Yeah." Saishi said. "How have you been?"

"I've been good." Goku grinned. "Couldn't wait to get back here though. Training with Ōzaru was fun, but I wanted to be back with my friends."

"What exactly did she teach you?" Saishi asked.

"she taught me how to get stronger and how my Super Saiyan works." Goku said.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get even stronger." Saishi said.

"Yeah!" Goku said. "Let's do it together."

"Alright." Saishi extended her hand to Goku, who took it, the two walking off towards the next meal they planned to have.

* * *

 _Next time on Dragon Ball F, the tournament has come, all of the fighters preparing. However, four fighters in particular have ulterior motives for joining the tournament, their sights set on Videl. What happens to the daughter of the champion as they converge on her? Find out next time on Dragon Ball F!_


	21. Battle Against Spopovich

_Last time on Dragon Ball F, three new guests arrived to greet Vegeta, showing themselves. Upon meeting them, Vegeta punched her brother, Tarble, angry at him for no contact. The groups also trained for the upcoming tournament. Find out how the tournament starts on Dragon Ball F!_

* * *

Chapter Twenty: The Tournament Disaster: Goku's Enraged Battle Against Spopovich

Goku and Chi-Chi arrived outside the Capsule Corp building, Goku bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation of heading to the tournament.

"I can't wait, it's gonna be so awesome!" She grinned, flexing her hands.

"Well, don't get too overexcited." Chi-Chi chuckled. "we don't want you to hurt yourself again."

"I know, I know." Goku about pouted, causing Chi-Chi to laugh.

Chi-Chi looked at her sister with amusement. She was surprised that her Namek journey hadn't changed her too much on the surface as she was still the same Goku she knew, just a little less naïve.

"Where's Vegeta and Raditz?" Goku asked. "I wanna go already."

"They'll be here." Bulma, who had just walked out, said. "Videl and Yurin are going with Videl's father, so we're all going together. Vegeta and Raditz are bringing three friends. I'm not sure how many are fighting, but they're at the very least coming to watch."

"Who are they?" Goku asked, getting excited. "Are they strong?"

"You'll find out." Bulma chuckled. "Don't have an aneurism over it."

"wuzzat?" Goku asked, confused.

"Don't worry about it." Bulma said. "Just worry about getting ready to have a good fight when we get there."

"Yeah!" Goku exclaimed.

"We're here, scrubs." Vegeta dropped from the sky like a rock, making a crater as she stood up in her Saiyan armor, pride fully showing as she smirked at the others. "And, we've brought the cannon fodder."

Raditz landed next to Vegeta, though not as hard. Following behind her were three other individuals.

"Hey, a Saiyan." Chi-Chi said, noticing the tail on the one. "But, that one looks like Freeza."

Chi-Chi glanced over at Goku, who had gotten into a defensive stance, her tail bristling in a way like that of a cornered animal. She looked ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"She's with us, Kakarot." Vegeta said. "She doesn't support Freeza's views."

Goku relaxed at this, looking the Freeza like woman up and down.

"You're pretty strong." Goku said.

"As are you." She said. "I am Artica."

"I'm Goku!" Goku said. "But, Vegeta and Raditz call me Kakarot. That's my sister, Chi-Chi."

"I see." Artica said. "Well, I would like to spar with you. Let me see what you're capable of."

"Alright." Goku grinned, getting into a fighting stance.

Artica moved behind her using her impressive speed, throwing a blow when she suddenly stopped, jumping back, barely avoiding Goku's elbow drive.

"Why'd you jump back?" Vegeta asked.

"She'd have broken my jaw." Artica said. "What is this girl?!"

"She's the one that killed Freeza." Vegeta said. "You should expect that."

"Well, I guess I'll have to fight you later." Artica said. "I can sense your power and I must say I'm definitely impressed. You and that human are very interesting."

"It is strange you have a blonde streak, Chi-Chi." Raditz said. "But, it's fine. Wait, I just remembered introductions."

"That's Kakarot and her sister, Chi-Chi." Vegeta said. "Kakarot, Chi-Chi, the Saiyan is my brother, Tarble and the other one is Zangya."

"Hi." Goku said. "you guys fighting?"

"No." Zangya and Tarble shook their heads. "Not this time."

"Let's get in this car!" Goku said impatiently. "I can't believe we can't just fly there!"

"We want to be inconspicuous." Bulma said.

"Fine." Goku groaned. "Let's do it."

They all piled into the van, sitting down.

"So, Vegeta" Chi-Chi asked as they rode the large car. "What were Goku's parents like?"

"Yeah." Goku said. "I'm curious about them!"

"Well, your mother, Gine, was a brilliant scientist." Vegeta said. "She was also a decent fighter. She developed this technique for creating a fake moon so that we could transform into our Great Ape form whenever we wanted."

"Really?" Goku asked.

"Yeah." Vegeta nodded. "I haven't mastered it, but I am working on it."

"Father was a great warrior." Raditz said. "He was strong and confident, but a good family man."

"For a Saiyan anyway." Vegeta said. "Well, whatever. Let's just get ready to fight at this tournament."

"Yeah." Goku grinned.

"I'll beat you this time, Kakarot." Vegeta said.

"Okay." Goku nodded. "I can't wait."

"I wish Gure was here to see this." Tarble said, leaning back in his chair. "She likes watching tournaments."

"Who the hell is Gure?" Vegeta asked.

"My wife." Tarble said.

"Your what?!" Vegeta and Raditz exclaimed. "Since when?!"

"Since like five years ago." Tarble said.

"You have a lot of secrets you're hiding." Vegeta said. "Well, anything else you haven't told us yet?"

"Not that I can think of." Tarble said.

 _Upon arriving at the tournament_

"Now, remember guys" Bulma said. "We have to be careful here. These people most likely aren't as strong as us. I mean, the only people not present who I know are capable of holding their own against us are Yurin, Videl, and Videl's father. But, we might not even be able to fight them."

"We might." Vegeta said. "If we have the luck."

"Yeah." Chi-Chi and Goku nodded.

"I see Master Saishi!" Goku ran over to her mentor, tackling her in a hug.

"wow" Saishi stood up. "The only time you've ever been this excited around me was when I had food… dammit, you know I had those cinnamon buns on me, didn't you?"

"Yep!" Goku grinned.

"Well, if you win, I'll give you one." Saishi said.

"Alright!" Goku grinned.

"Hi, guys!" Saishi waved at the other fighters as Videl, Hercule, and Yurin walked over.

"Looks like the gang's all here." Hercule laughed, slapping Saishi on the back. "These must be the Saiyans I've heard about."

"I am Vegeta, princess of all Saiyans." Vegeta said.

"Raditz." Raditz said.

"I'm Goku!" Goku said. "I'm Chi-Chi's sister!"

"I see." Hercule said, looking her up and down. "Well, you look like a strong one."

"Yep!" Goku grinned "I plan to beat everyone!"

"Well, good luck." Hercule pat her head. "I'm the reigning champion in this division."

"Dad, Goku's the champion from the last tournament." Videl said. "She's the one that won with all those powerful attacks."

"Now, Videl" Hercule said.

"Dad, I know how to use Ki." Videl said. "You don't have to hide it from me."

"I" Hercule sighed. "Fine."

"why did you always hide it from me?" Videl asked. "I know you use it yourself."

"I just wanted to protect my little girl." Hercule said. "There's a lot of crazies that want you for various reasons and I wanna protect you."

"I see." Videl said. "Well, I can take care of myself as well."

"I know, sweetie." Hercule said. "I know."

"There's Tien!" Goku pointed at Tien, who was with Chaozu and another individual, one with long black hair and an orange uniform. "But, who's that he's with?!"

"Looks like that guy you put through the wall in the bar." Raditz said to Vegeta.

"Well, let's say hi." Vegeta said.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the previous champion." Tien noticed them, walking over. "You haven't changed a bit, Goku."

"You either, Tien." Goku smirked. "So, who's this guy?"

"This is Yamcha." Tien said. "He's a fighter like me… when he's not trying to get a date."

"Well, I'm sure he enjoyed his rejection the last time." Vegeta chuckled, Yamcha gulping.

"Oh, that was you." Tien said. "Well, you look strong."

"She is." Goku said.

"But, you and Chi-Chi look like you've grown way stronger." Tien said. "You're out of the league of the last time you were in a tournament."

"Yep." Goku grinned. "Say, Tien, weren't you and Yurin from the same school?"

"Yurin's here?" Tien looked, noticing her.

"Tien." Yurin looked at him, glaring as Tien stood tall.

"Yurin." Tien said, extending a hand. "Looks like you've grown stronger too. Let's see if you can beat me this time."

"You're on." She smirked, taking it.

"Good." Tien said. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Where's Pan and Bra?" Goku asked.

"They said they were doing last minute training." Saishi said. "They're somewhere."

"We're here." Said Pan, Bra walking next to her, the two Saiyan hybrids decked in clothing similar to their respective parents. "And, we're ready to rock."

"Alright!" Goku grinned. "Let's do it!"

"Well, first ya gotta show you're powerful enough by hitting those strength testers over there." Hercule pointed to the devices, said devices looking similar to a spring loaded cushion.

"Let's do it!" Goku grinned, the group walking over to the devices.

"Here you go." The judge said, having the group line up. Hercule was in the front, hitting it and making it slide a little, scraping the ground.

"And, an excellent hit from Mister Satan!" the judge said. "He's set this time's record. Next!"

Tien hit it, the device sliding a little. Bulma went next, restraining herself so that it moved slightly, but her blow didn't look like much. Raditz did the same.

"Pfft!" Vegeta chuckled. "How about we show them how a real Saiyan throws a punch, Kakarot?"

"Alright, Vegeta!" Goku grinned, both Saiyans stepping up to different machines. They pulled back, punching them as hard as they could. The devices going flying into the back walls behind them, smashing through them into the area behind, still bouncing until they finally came to a stop, having gone through several feet of wall.

"Holy crap!" the judge yelled. "Y-you two are monsters! G-go ahead."

Chi-Chi walked up, pulling back and hitting it similarly after shrugging. She walked over with Goku and Vegeta, heading into the waiting room with the rest of the group.

"Hey, Chi-Chi." Bulma whispered to the Oxen princess.

"what?" Chi-Chi whispered back.

"Look at those two guys." Bulma nodded towards two warriors whose skin seemed a little grey and had 'M's on their foreheads. One was much larger than the other. "They're staring at Videl. Just keep an eye. We'll have to step in potentially. I don't want Yurin to act out and put a talisman on her head. I'd rather not have to rely on Goku being strong enough to fight her."

"Right." Chi-Chi nodded, the two subtly keeping an eye on them, trying not to appear obvious.

Over in the corner, Tarble and Zangya were having their own conversation about two other individuals in ornate robes. One was taller and had res skin and the other was shorter and had purple skin. Both had white hair, the taller with long hair and the shorter with a Mohawk almost.

"Has to be them." Tarble said. "No doubt about it."

"What are you gonna do?" Zangya asked.

"See what they do." Tarble said. "Let's just wait it out."

"Round one will commence between Son Goku and Idasa!" the announced shouted as Goku jumped onto the ring to see her opponent, a tall, lanky, yet muscular teen with blonde hair in a crew cut. Bandages wrapped around his arms as he squared off against Goku.

"You ready to get beat, punk?" He asked, chuckling cockily.

"I don't think that's what is gonna happen." Goku smirked.

"An interesting fight!" The announcer shouted. "The previous champion versus the newcomer!"

"Wait, you're the champion?" Idasa asked. "Great! I'll take your title!"

"Go beat 'em, honey!" a woman yelled at him from the crowd.

"Kakarot's going to paste that kid along the wall." Vegeta chuckled as she watched with Raditz. "I have no doubt of that."

"Too bad." Raditz said. "I was hoping for a good fight outside of our group. The only one who looks promising is that Tien guy… well, and those guys in the weird robes and those bulky guys.

"Yeah." Vegeta said.

Meanwhile, Idasa was throwing punches at Goku, who was simply letting them hit her, confused almost.

"Uh, you should be doing it like this." Goku said, poking him with her finger. Idasa went flying, slamming into the wall and falling unconscious.

"Crap!" Goku exclaimed. "Chi-Chi, I think I knocked him out! What now?! I'm not gonna have a good fight!"

"Son Goku is the winner!" the announcer exclaimed. "The champion still has it!"

"This is going to be boring." Vegeta said. And, for the next eight rounds, she was pretty much right. However, in the tenth round, it came to a crashing halt.

"Round ten!" The announcer called. "Videl versus Spopovich!"

Videl and one of the two strange men, the bigger one, walked out to the ring, standing to face each other.

"Begin!" The announcer called.

Videl made a lightning quick strike to Spopovich's neck. His head moved, the giant falling over.

"And Videl solves it in one punch!" the announcer shouted, everyone cheering.

However, Spopovich wasn't down so easy and stood up, cracking his neck as he cracked his knuckles.

"You will come with me, Majin Buu." He said to Videl, a sneer on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Videl asked, confused.

"So, you do not know of your true nature?" Spopovich chuckled. "Well, allow me to enlighten you."

He moved incredibly fast, grabbing Videl's arm and landing a punch on her jaw that would have shattered a mountain. Videl bounced toward the edge of the ring. She stood up, dazed a little as she wasn't prepared for the punch. She growled, rushing toward Spopovich, kicking at him. Spopovich grabbed her leg, punching it and breaking it in one punch.

Videl's screams caused Goku and Pan, who were talking with Tien, to turn and watch.

"Videl!" they both yelled.

"Wait." Chi-Chi said. "They'll call the match."

Videl stood shakily, on one leg, her confidence unwavering.

"Videl, get out of there!" Artica shouted. "You're in over your head!"

"You sense it too?" Goku asked. "Their evil."

"Yeah." Artica said. "Whatever's inside of Videl will either come out or she'll get hurt. But, either way, Videl needs to get out. It's not worth her pride."

"You think a broken leg's gonna stop me?" Videl winced through the pain.

"I'll do more than that unless you reveal your true form." Spopovich said.

"I don't *wince* know what you're talking about." Videl said, glaring at him.

"You will soon." Spopovich said, kicking her in the gut to shatter three of her ribs. Videl cried out in pain as she fell on her back, Spopovich stomping on her hard. Each time, Videl cried out in pain, Goku, Pan, and Hercule looking like they were about to jump in the ring themselves.

"Reveal your true form!" Spopovich stomped on Videl's head. Videl gave one last cry in pain, going silent.

At that instant, both Goku and Pan rocketed forward, slamming their fists into Spopovich's face as they kicked him in the gut, sending him out of the ring.

"You're mine!" Pan shouted, her hair starting to levitate.

"No." Goku walked forward, growling in a very animalistic fashion. "He's mine. You help Videl."

"I" Pan said, looking down at Videl. "Fine. But, Goku"

"Yeah?" Goku said in a growl.

"Tear him limb from limb." Pan said, carrying Videl off. "And, take his friend out too."

"Right." Goku said.

"Oh?" Spopovich asked, chuckling darkly. "You think you can beat me?"

"I'm not going to beat you." Goku growled. "I'm going to kill you."

"Oh, little monkey girl thinks she's so tough." Spopovich chuckled, walking over to Goku, standing over her. "Well, I'm tougher."

"You know, the last person who called me 'monkey' is dead." Goku said.

"Oh?" Spopovich asked. "Well, I don't think monkey girl has what it takes to beat me."

"Stop calling me that!" Goku levelled a kick into him that sent him into the wall. She clenched her fists her hair flashing gold for a split second. Goku then looked as if she was straining at this point, her hair flashing for split seconds before stopping. She began to tremble with the strain as Spopovich walked up to her, throwing a punch at her, knocking her backwards.

"Why's she trembling like that?" Artica asked as Goku began to tremble, looking as if she were struggling to hold the weight of the world.

"She's trying to resist the transformation." Chi-Chi gasped. "She knows if she transforms, there's no guarantee she can prevent herself from killing him."

"Why bother holding back?" Vegeta asked. "She should just do it and get it over with."

"Vegeta that's not—" Chi-Chi said, before noticing something. "Where'd those two guys in the ornate robes go?"

"Not sure." Vegeta said. "But, it seems the bulky one's partner's coming to join him in losing to Kakarot."

Chi-Chi looked to see Goku still struggling with her anger and the other of the two men walking over to Goku, landing a punch on her. However, Goku drove her elbow into his gut, knocking him backwards. Spopovich moved up to Goku, who bicycle kicked him in the jaw, knocking him over.

"And, it looks like the former champion Son Goku is taking both on at once!" the announcer shouted. "While this match is a bit unprecedented, it is certainly entertaining!"

"Goku, beat 'em down!" Pan shouted.

"Aww, little monkey girl going to try that again?" Spopovich asked, wiping the blood off of his mouth. "You won't get lucky again."

"I'm not even using that much of my power." Goku growled. "If I were to use it all on you, you'd be destroyed."

"You don't scare me, girl." Spopovich said, stepping closer to Goku.

"You should be scared." Goku growled, still trembling with the holding back of her power. "I promise you that I will never forgive you if Videl is hurt beyond fixing."

"You won't get the chance to mourn." Spopovich said, cracking his knuckles. He threw a punch, which Goku blocked, punching him out with a single more blow. His partner tried to rush Goku from behind, but she kneed him in the gut with enough force to shatter a mountain of steel, throwing him over to Spopovich. She then stood over them, her anger subsiding a little as she glared down.

"If you go near her again, I'll kill you." Goku said. She then pulled back her fist for another punch, but her hand was pulled back by the purple skinned being.

"You shouldn't do that." He said to Goku. "I need them alive for finding their leader."

"They hut Videl." Goku said. "They're gonna pay."

"You don't seem to understand this, mortal." The being said. "I have use of them."

"Uh, Kaio-shin." The other being in ornate robes said, putting his hand on the smaller's shoulder. "I don't think you should anger this one more. I can sense a strong power within her that may rival your own. Be cautious. It is similar to _hers_."

"Really?!" the being, Kaio-shin gasped, looking at Goku, regaining his composure. "Well, I doubt that's fully true, but we shall see. Goku, was it? How about I explain everything? Kibito, please take them elsewhere."

"Understood, Kaio-shin." The red skinned being, Kibito, took Spopovich and his partner, teleporting away.

"Where'd they go?" Goku asked.

"To where we can obtain information from them." Kaio-shin said. "Please gather your friends so that we may discuss this further."

"Alright." Goku said.

 _Later_

"Now that you are all here, I will explain this before the next match begins." Kaio-shin said.

"What did those guys want with Videl?" Yurin asked, crossing her arms.

"Videl as you refer to her" Kaio-shin said. "Is in actuality a being known as Majin Buu, a powerful being that destroyed worlds. Its power was incredible, capable of taking on nearly every opponent. However, recently, we discovered it and attacked it, severely damaging it. It apparently fled to Earth, where it took the form of the human known as Videl, falling into the care of one Hercule."

"You're not gonna take my baby girl are you?" Hercule asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"If you are able to keep her contained, then I will leave her be." Kaio-shin said. "Do not make me regret that."

"Not like you have a choice." Vegeta scoffed. "From what I overheard your friend say to you, he's clearly afraid of Kakarot."

"She is of no threat to me." Kaio-shin said. "I am stronger than the one you Saiyans refer to as Freeza."

"Kakarot's the one that killed Freeza." Vegeta said. "Are you sure you want to face that?"

"Wh-what?!" Kaio-shin gasped. "You defeated Freeza! But, I thought a Saiyan couldn't achieve that level of power! All of the ones capable were purged!"

"The status of Super Saiyan isn't one you can simply remove." Vegeta scoffed. "It is a pure Saiyan's true destiny to achieve."

"You have become a Super Saiyan?!" Kaio-shin exclaimed. "b-but, I thought that couldn't simply happen!"

Kaio-shin then stared at Goku, jumping back with a shock.

"You've met _her,_ haven't you?!" he exclaimed.

"Her?" Goku asked.

"Ōzaru." Kaio-shin said. "The being the Saiyans worship as goddess."

"She's a myth." Vegeta said.

"She's no myth." Kaio-shin said. "Her deity is a myth, yes, but she truly existed."

"What happened to her for people to worship her?" Chi-Chi asked.

"She attained a power far more than any other being in the universe." Kaio-shin said. "She then went on a rampage that brought her to attack the hierarchy of the gods, from the gods of destruction to the angels. It took a warrior summoned from the eleventh universe to beat her."

"That doesn't make much sense." Goku said.

"I know." Kaio-shin said. "It didn't make sense to me either when I'd heard it. I didn't have much time to really focus on it though, since sometime before, six of the eighteen universes were destroyed, leaving twelve. Ōzaru didn't seem like the type to rampage. She even travelled between the universes often… I suppose we'll have to look into it sometime. Anyway, her rampage on the gods earned her two titles: Mad Goddess and Godkiller. The latter is the more important one. It is reference to one who is powerful enough to take on gods and come out victorious. The being that stopped her was also a Godkiller. I've heard they were evenly matched… which makes me not want to meet either."

"What does Kakarot have to do with that?" Raditz asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"She has met Ōzaru somehow." Kaio-shin. "That means she has the potential to gain the power like her if Ōzaru discloses the secret. But, back to the matter at hand: Majin Buu. You must keep her in check."

"Got it." Goku nodded. "So, what did you want with those guys?"

"They work for a wizard, Bibidi." Kaio-shin sighed. "He attempted to control Majin Buu years ago and failed. We have attempted to stop him, but to no avail. But, it seems he's made a move. We'll be able to catch him."

"Well, good luck." Goku grinned. "Are you gonna fight in the tournament?"

"No." Kaio-shin said. "We have what we came for. You would be the only opponent who could face me anyway and I'd prefer not to take on a Super Saiyan. Such a ferocious being."

"Okay." Goku crossed her arms. "Well, have fun."

"We shall meet again." Kaio-shin teleported away, leaving the group to wait for the next fight.

"And, round eleven is Bulma versus Ma Junior!"

"Ma Junior?" Goku asked. "What kinda name is that?"

"May be foreign." Bulma shrugged. "Well, I guess I better head out and get into the ring."

"Okay." Goku said. "We're gonna watch your fight. I can't believe that only me, Chi-Chi, this Ma Junior guy, Raditz, Vegeta, and you are still in the tournament."

"Yeah." Bulma nodded. "Well, I'll see you guys in a few minutes."

Bulma ran out onto the arena, looking to see no opponent. However, as the opposite doors opened, she felt a Ki that caused every hair on her body to stand on end as she began to hyperventilate a bit.

 _With Katas_

From the lookout, the Namekian was watching his friends when he sensed the Ki.

"No…" He said gasping. "It can't be… can it?"

He teleported to where Goku and the others were watching.

"Is that who I think it is?!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Goku asked. "What are you talking about? And, why's Bulma getting all scared?"

 _With Bulma_

She watched her opponent walk out, her eyes widening as she grew more scared by the minute. She backed away, feeling the wall behind her, her breathing rapid as one word left her mouth: P-Piccolo.

* * *

 _Next time on Dragon Ball F, Bulma has her hands full fighting Piccolo. But, is he actually using his full power to fight her? Or, is he hiding a greater power? Find out next time on Dragon Ball F!_


	22. Piccolo's Return

_Last time on Dragon Ball F, the group arrived to fight and witnessed Videl being brutally beaten by Spopovich. Goku rushes in and fights him, only to be stopped by a being who reveals himself t be Kaio-shin. Explaining his purpose there, he leaves with the two, allowing the others to watch Bulma's fight. However, her opponent is someone from her past; someone she couldn't have expected._

* * *

Chapter Twenty One: Bulma's Worst Fear Realized: Piccolo's Vengeful Return

A/N: the reason Piccolo is here and Kami is not is because of a single reason: he's not the original King Piccolo.

Bulma ran out onto the arena, looking to see no opponent. However, as the opposite doors opened, she felt a Ki that caused every hair on her body to stand on end as she began to hyperventilate a bit.

 _With Katas_

From the lookout, the Namekian was watching his friends when he sensed the Ki.

"No…" He said gasping. "It can't be… can it?"

He teleported to where Goku and the others were watching.

"Is that who I think it is?!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Goku asked, looking at him upside down from having climbed up onto the light post above them and hanging from her tail. "What are you talking about? And, why's Bulma getting all scared?"

"That monster clearly is something from her past." Vegeta said, glancing at her. "And, why are you doing that?"

"I like it." Goku said. "It's comfy."

"That's a thing that Saiyan infants do to feel comfort." Raditz said. "You should have grown out of it… though, I guess since you weren't raised by Saiyans, it's understandable."

"I like it." Goku grinned, crossing her arms and legs. "It lets me see better anyway."

"Whatever works for you." Vegeta said. "Now, let's see if the cyborg has gained more strength."

 _With Bulma_

She watched her opponent walk out, her eyes widening as she grew more scared by the minute. She backed away, feeling the wall behind her, her breathing rapid as one word left her mouth: P-Piccolo.

"It seems you haven't forgotten." The opponent said, chuckling as he stared Bulma down, a cocky smirk on his face. "Let's see how you enjoy the beating I'll give you for my father."

Piccolo was a tall individual, taller than Raditz almost, and had bright green skin. He had pointed ears and long nails. His body was very muscular. He was clearly a Namekian, to his very form. He wore a purple outfit with orange shoes. His cape had shoulders much wider than the shoulders of the Saiyan armor that Vegeta had worn when she first arrived on Earth. The cape trailed down almost to the ground. If Piccolo had been of average height, it would have reached the ground. He wore a turban on his head that covered up his antennae. His black eyes glared into Bulma's soul almost.

"H-how do you exist?" Bulma shouted, the fear evident. "I killed you!"

"Allow me to enlighten you before your inevitable death." Piccolo smirked. "My father spit me out as an egg before he died. Since I am not him or Kami and therefore not linked to their souls, I was not erased as he was. In fact, you could say I'm Piccolo Jr, but it doesn't matter. I was charged with a single mission: to get his revenge. And, here I'm going to do it."

"I… I won't let you." Bulma took a deep breath to regain her composure and stood up. "Even if I don't stop you, there's someone stronger who can."

"Oh?" Piccolo chuckled. "You mean that girl from earlier, don't you? Well, I've nothing to fear from her. She has nothing on me. Neither do you, you cybernetic freak."

"We'll see." Bulma said. "I beat your father and I'll beat you."

"You say that, but can you back it up?" Piccolo asked, cracking his knuckles.

"We'll see who can back up their words." Bulma said, growling. "I won't let you continue your father's work!"

"We'll see." Piccolo stepped closer to Bulma. Bulma walked up to him, the two staring each other down, despite Piccolo having a good foot and a half on her in terms of height.

"And, begin!" the announcer yelled. Instantaneously, the two fighters disappeared from the view of everyone except the hon-humans, Yurin, and Chi-Chi.

"Unbelievable!" The announcer exclaimed. "It's just like the previous fighting tournament with Son Goku and Chi-Chi! Incredible! They're completely unseen and the force of their blows is being felt!"

Shockwaves emitted from certain points, the arena beginning to shake from the impact of the blows that Piccolo and Bulma were dealing to each other.

 _With Goku and the others_

"Seems this other offspring of my father is competent." Katas said. "He's definitely a match for Bulma. I would assume she will have a tough match on her hands."

"They're both holding back." Vegeta said. "Probably testing each other's mettle."

"Piccolo is certainly my father's offspring, as am I." Katas said. "Nails may have gained the strength of our father, which I inherited when I absorbed him into myself to fuse, but this one seems to have gained it as well. And, he is much younger than I am."

"I think Bulma's got a great chance." Goku said. "Let's root for her!"

"Of course." Chi-Chi nodded, crossing her arms. "But, I guess this is a shocking fight for her, since she thought she had beaten him."

"Say, Kakarot" Raditz said. "What did that Kai hand you?"

"Two earrings." Goku said. "He said that I would know what to do and that whatever I do with them would be permanent… whatever that means. I gave one to Chi-Chi to hold onto."

"I see." Raditz said.

"Careful how you use those." Artica chuckled. "I've heard tales of Kai earrings holding magical properties. You never know what's gonna happen."

"Maybe it will help you train?" Tarble suggested.

"But, it's permanent." Artica said. "So, be careful what you do with them once you use them. You never know what it will do."

"If it does anything bad, we'll fuse and try to stop it." Goku said.

"Fuse?" Artica asked. "I heard that was a Metamoran technique."

"It's pretty powerful." Saishi said. "It held its own against Freeza before Goku went Super Saiyan."

"I see." Artica said. "Are you able to go Super Saiyan when fused?"

"Yeah!" Goku said. "It's why Chi-Chi's hair turned yellow!"

"Seems Chi-Chi is becoming more and more Saiyan." Artica mused. "Perhaps you'll be a full Saiyan if you continue down this path."

"Well, fusing is too powerful for this planet to handle." Katas said. "They tore a hole in dimensions when fused. I think they even ascended past Super Saiyan to a new level. But, I'm not sure. Either way, fusion is far too powerful to use on this planet without being careful."

"I see." Artica said. "I'd love to see it though."

"Well, next is Goku and Chi-Chi." Saishi said. "Maybe we'll see it then."

"Maybe." Artica shrugged. "I want to see the Super Saiyan is what I want to see."

 _With Bulma and Piccolo_

In their super speed battle, Bulma swung her leg around to kick piccolo in the neck, but he blocked it with his arm. A punch from the Namekian drove itself straight into Bulma's face, sending her to the ground. However, Bulma was back up in an instant, driving a knee into Piccolo's gut.

The Namekian coughed out saliva, Bulma using his stunned state to begin landing blows on his face. However, Piccolo caught her fists, giving a shout as a beam shot from his mouth, shooting straight into Bulma's face.

Bulma screamed in pain, feeling part of her face burn off at the attack. She headbutted Piccolo, kicking him to the ground. She put her fingers to her forehead as a spark began to form in her fingers, Bulma concentrating her energy into the blast. However, Piccolo moved behind her, driving his elbow into her neck, stunning her. Bulma swung her leg around to hit Piccolo's, knocking his head to the side, slamming her fist into his face.

"Overload Barrage!" Bulma shouted as her fists began to vibrate at an incredible rate, increasing the power of her punches as she slammed her fists into Piccolo's face and gut. She kicked him to the ground again, beginning to charge her attack again.

Once the spark had shrunk to a very small size, Bulma thrust her fingers towards Piccolo.

"Makankōsappō!" she shouted, the drilling beam shooting towards Piccolo. However, at the last second, the Namekian dodged, the beam hitting the arena and exploding, the fighting stage demolished.

"What?!" Bulma exclaimed. "How did he dodge that?! Can he… can he move faster than light?"

"I can." Piccolo kicked her in the back from behind, chuckling. "I suggest you come at me with everything you've got if you wish to succeed."

"fine then." Bulma growled, clenching her fists as she faced the offspring of her most hated adversary. "I'll give you a real fight."

Bulma's power level began to rise rapidly as she began to yell from her power increase.

"Overclock: Level Two!" She shouted, power exploding out of her as her body looked more metallic from her powerup. She rushed for Piccolo, slamming a fist into his face and sending him into the wall near the stands.

 _With Goku, Chi-Chi, and the others._

"This is impressive." Pan said. "I never expected Bulma to fight so good."

"She's like my mom from back home." Bra said. "Only, stronger and an android."

"Wait, your mother is Bulma?" Vegeta asked.

"Uuuh, no?" Bra said.

"Who is your father?" Vegeta gave her a stern look.

"uhhhhhh… y-you?" Bra asked.

At this, Raditz burst out laughing, actually doubling over.

"And, what the hell is so funny?" Vegeta asked her.

"N-nothing." Raditz snickered, regaining her composure.

"I found it amusing." Artica and Saishi both said.

"I don't get it." Tarble said. "You're a woman, Vegeta."

"In their timeline, I am a man, as is Kakarot." Vegeta said. "Apparently, the other one is Kakarot's grandbrat."

"I see." Tarble said.

Suddenly, a blonde woman walked into the room, punching Saishi in the head.

"'Ey, how come I didn't see yous battlin' out there, Saishi?" she demanded.

She wore a red scarf in her hair and had green eyes. She wore short yellow shorts and a spaghetti string shirt that cut off at her midriff. Her shoes were red sneakers and her green socks came over them. Her skin tone was fair, yet slightly tan and she looked like she could put up a good fight.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?!" Saishi demanded.

"I came here to see my little girl fight and I find out you didn't even fight in this tournament!" the woman shouted. "I thought I raised you better!"

"Ow, quit it!" Saishi covered her hand with her head, gritting her teeth. "I like your blue hair better!"

"Well, too bad." The woman said. "I wanna see you fight in the next one or I'm gonna knock you senseless!"

"Jeez, just because I don't fight doesn't mean I disrespect dad!" Saishi rubbed her head. "I just know I'm not gonna win. Literally everyone I came here with is stronger than me to the point I can't even try."

"Well, would that have stopped your old man?" the woman asked.

"No, but—" Saishi said before she was hit again.

"Exactly!" the woman shouted. "You shoulda been out there fightin'!"

"God, mom, back off!" Saishi blocked the next hit from the woman, turning to face her.

"You know, you may be stronger than me, but I'll still kick your ass." The woman, Saishi's mother said, cracking her knuckles.

"Can we at least watch Bulma fighting first?" Goku asked.

"No one asked you." The woman said.

"Quiet, humans." Artica knocked both and Saishi over the head, sending them crumpling to the ground, but not unconscious. "I want to see this fight."

"It looks like Bulma's getting the upper hand." Chi-Chi said.

 _With Bulma and Piccolo_

Bulma and Piccolo flew in the area around the arena, two flashes of light, one silver, one purple, colliding into each other at near invisible speed, sparks flying with each collision of power.

"Unbelievable!" the announcer shouted in excitement. "These two are moving in the air like they're flying! How unbelievable!"

 _With Goku and the others_

"He does realize you did that in the last one, right?" Yamcha asked Tien.

"Meh." Tien shrugged. "This is beyond that. No wonder Bulma beat me so easily. That Piccolo guy's no joke either… he reminds me of someone though."

"She did say his name is Piccolo." Yurin said.

"Demon King Piccolo." Saishi said, crossing her arms. "The being Bulma killed before she met Goku and Chi-Chi."

"what?!" Tien and Yurin exclaimed. "D-Demon King Piccolo! She beat him!?"

"Yep!" Goku said. "And, she went to his homeworld and we fought an even stronger guy!"

"Ah, this Frieza (fry-zuh) you mentioned." Tien said.

"Freeza." Artica corrected. "There's no "I" sound. It is said as if you were referring to the appliance. It sounds like you misspelled it from another language when you say it that way."

"Uh, sorry?" Tien said, confused. "why exactly do you care?"

"Because my species is a very specific species." Artica said. "While I did not respect my father in any means except power, mispronouncing the name is almost as bad as seeing him. It's almost as bad as saying my name is Arctica, like the continent, not Artica. There is one "C" in my name. The only reason I'm not surprised you Earthlings pronounce his name incorrectly is because his reach has not grasped this planet. You are safe from his empire, though Goku's defeat and killing of him prevented any more of that."

"Uh, sorry." Tien said, rubbing the back of his head. "Any other mispronunciations of names you have?"

"No." Artica said. "I do not. It is not a big deal, but I prefer to have my name pronounced properly."

"I'll see that I do that." Tien said. "So, what exactly are you?"

"Hell if I know." Artica said. "The Kai never really gave our species a name. We're simply known as Freeza's race. Whatever. If it means no one's going to give me a fight while I look at the culture of planets, then I am alright with that."

"You're like one of those hippies from the west, aren't you?" Yamcha asked.

"Excuse me?" Artica asked. "I don't get what you mean."

"They really love nature." Tien said.

"Ah." Artica said. "I suppose. I mean, I wouldn't choose nature over people's lives but sure, I like the culture of the planets I visit. This planet is very interesting to me because a lot of the culture here revolves around fighting."

"Somebody needs to let loose their pent up energy." Zangya rolled her eyes. "You'll get your turn. You're fighting whoever wins Goku and Chi-Chi's fight, I would assume."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you are still in." Goku said, chuckling nervously. "Uh, sorry."

"Eh, whatever." Artica shrugged. "It seems the only humans capable of handling my power are the ones in this group."

"Pretty much." Saishi mumbled form the ground.

"I can't believe Pan and Bra decided to forfeit and not fight." Chi-Chi said.

"Pfft, any fight I have to hold back and knocking someone out of a small square is lame." Pan said. "I can't believe a ring-out counts as a loss."

"I have to agree there." Bra said. "I want to fight until I can't fight anymore."

"You make good Saiyans." Vegeta smirked.

 _With Bulma and Piccolo_

"I must say I can see how you defeated my father." Piccolo chuckled. "But, I am in another league from him entirely. Let's see what you've got for real."

" _Dammit!"_ Bulma thought. _"Even against Level Two, he's not really feeling any strain. What the hell is this guy?! It's like fighting Freeza all over again!"_

"You're holding back as well, aren't you?" Bulma asked.

"Of course." Piccolo chuckled. "I expected you to figure it out. Let's see if you can handle my full power."

Piccolo pulled off his cape and shoulder pads, dropping them to the arena far below them. The impact of the pads caused a shockwave that could be felt up as far as Bulma and Piccolo were. The arena below shattered, pieces exploding off into the stands.

 _With Goku and the others_

"Holy crap!" Tarble exclaimed. "That was heavy! This guy's pretty strong!"

"He's still wearing that turban." Vegeta said. "It's probably weighted as well."

"I don't know if it's as heavy as Chi-Chi and I wear, but it's heavy." Goku said.

 _With Piccolo and Bulma_

Piccolo dropped the turban, which also weighed a ton (well, way more than), another shattering impact felt even as far as they were.

Piccolo then began to yell, a white aura surrounding him as his power rose at an incredible rate.

Bulma's eyes widened at the sheer display of power he was letting off at the moment, her mouth opening as a gasp escaped it, the cyborg clenching her fists.

"H-how are you that powerful?" She asked.

"You really think I just sat around waiting to see you?" Piccolo smirked. "I pushed myself to the limits of my body and beyond. Now, come at me."

" _This isn't good."_ Bulma thought to herself. _"He's close to the level of Freeza. I don't know how I'm going to beat him without using everything I've got. But, can I survive long enough to win?"_

"Fine then." Bulma said, taking a deep breath.

Bulma's hair began to wave with the power she was calling to herself. The air around them began to move. She began to yell, power exploding out of her.

"Overclock" she yelled, her eyes glowing blue. "Level Five!"

A bright red field exploded out of her, turning the sky a bit red as she yelled. Her body began to turn red as her hair turned a crimson blue. She yelled, her eyes still glowing blue as she unleashed her power. Her body also seemed to become a further mix of flesh and metal, her strength rising extremely fast.

 _With Goku and the others_

"She's getting really powerful." Goku looked up at Bulma from her upside down position. "I hope she can handle it."

"It's probably not like Super Saiyan." Vegeta said.

"I don't mean the anger." Goku said. "When she uses her Overclock, especially Level Three or above, it uses more energy than her Core can give her, so it drains her stamina incredibly fast."

"I see." Vegeta said. "I'd give her five minutes then."

 _With Bulma and Piccolo_

Bulma glared at Piccolo, her blue eyes sparking as she clenched her fists.

"I'm not going to hold back on you anymore." Bulma said, her voice more synthetic and robotic.

"Good." Piccolo said. "I'm looking forward to it."

The Namekian rushed forward with a punch to Bulma's face, but she dodged, grabbing his wrist and driving a kick into his neck with enough force to rip off his arm from the power of her kick. Purple blood dripped off of the limb as Bulma threw it away.

"You lose." Bulma growled.

"you really think this is a problem for me?" Piccolo chuckled. "Watch what we can do."

Piccolo gave a yell, a new arm shooting out from where the old one was. Green slime shot out as well, but it stopped after a bit.

"Impressive." Bulma said. "But, not enough."

"You have no idea what I am capable of." Piccolo smirked. "But, perhaps you'll find out by the end. I won't hold back against you anymore, machine, so prepare to be destroyed."

"Scared to go for a kill?" Bulma smirked, a spark emitting from where she had received damage earlier. "I know you're better than that, Piccolo."

"you talk tough, but let's see you prove it." Piccolo cracked his neck. With speed unseen, he moved behind Bulma, punching her in the back, grabbing her left arm and kneeing it to break it. Bulma gave an irritated yell, slamming a fist into his face, the two continuing to brawl, despite Bulma's injury.

She summoned Ki to her right hand, punching Piccolo, Ki shooting out his back as he coughed out purple blood.

Piccolo grabbed Bulma's head, sending jolts of electricity of some kind through her, causing her to scream out in pain. Even her Overclock: Level Five couldn't keep her from feeling the pain of the electricity. Her red body crackled with the electricity as she drove a knee up into Piccolo's gut, stunning him long enough to free herself.

Upon freeing herself, she grabbed Piccolo and swung him around and around as fast as she could, throwing him towards the ground, the Namekian stopping just before he hit it.

In a flash, he returned to Bulma's level, driving a punch into her chin to rattle her jaw and cause her to begin to fall. She caught herself, summoning all the Ki she had as she moved lower to the ground.

"Fool." Piccolo said, firing a rain of Ki blasts down at her, Bulma dodging with ease. However, several hit her, disabling whatever they hit and leaving several holes in her body. She continued to dodge, almost falling to the ground.

"I" she panted, her body beginning to flicker its normal colors. "I'm putting everything I have into this final attack!"

"We'll see about that." Piccolo chuckled. "I will use my own as well."

Piccolo held out his hand, balls of Ki firing at Bulma, who tried to shield herself. However, she realized that none of them were going towards her, simply going past her. Bulma, confused, turned back, her eyes widening as she saw all of them gathered behind her, sitting still.

Her cybernetic hearing picked up on Goku's shout for her to move and get out, but in her tired state, she couldn't do much moving as the Ki spheres rushed straight for her, exploding on contact and sending her bouncing around like a pinball as she nearly hit the ground.

Bulma, huge parts of her 'flesh' missing, revealing the robotic parts within, gave one last glare from her one undamaged eye, charging up a Ki blast in the one good limb she had, her right arm.

This Ki blast she shot downward, the force sending her rocketing upward at an alarming rate.

"I'm putting everything I've got into this attack!" Bulma shouted with the last of her strength, pulling her right hand into a fist and thrusting it forward, slamming into Piccolo and creating a shockwave that shook the ground below them. Bulma's force actually carried her through Piccolo's chest, leaving a hole the size of her arm. She pulled her arm out, seeing Piccolo looking down at his chest with shock as the purple blood began to pool. Even with his healing factor, he wouldn't recover that quickly.

Bulma didn't have the energy to watch him fall unconscious as she herself fell unconscious, plummeting to earth like a stone. The impact her body made cratered the ground and cracked it, Bulma's body being hidden under the dirt.

"And… it looks like both are out." The announcer said, stunned. "But Bulma is nowhere to be seen."

"Bulma!" Goku screamed out, teleporting over with Instant Transmission and digging under the dirt as fast as she could to find Bulma's heavily damaged body. She picked her up, Bulma slumping over and going completely limp.

"Bulma!" Goku shouted, feeling the low amount of energy and Ki in the cyborg's body. Everyone present saw the scene, all of Goku's friends and acquaintances knowing how anguished the Saiyan was feeling.

"She's really upset." Artica said. "Do we have any of those beans that heal?"

"I'm not sure if it would help." Chi-Chi said.

"It heals her skin." Saishi said. "I saw it happen when we fought Freeza."

"Goku…" Chi-Chi said, looking at her sister. "What's going to happen?"

The Saiyan in question was trying to blink away the tears that came to her eyes as the closest friend she had besides Chi-Chi was limp in her arms.

"BULMAAAAAA!" Goku gave out a wail of anguish surpassed only by the anguish she'd felt on Namek. The aura of the Saiyan turned purely golden as Goku wailed into the air. Her hair stood up further and turned golden. Her eyes, clenched shut and full of tears, turned cobalt as she yelled, her body bulking up slightly.

The ground around them cratered, huge shockwaves bursting out from her, the people in the arena all ducking down as the extreme power of Son Goku shot outward.

"S-such power!" Artica gasped. "No wonder she beat my father. This… this is the legendary Super Saiyan."

Goku looked down at Bulma, giving another yell as Bulma's body began to glow, the skin repairing as Goku's rampant energy flowed through it. After her whole body seemingly healed, Bulma looked up, blinking.

"G-Goku?" She asked. "Are… are you healing me?"

"Bulma?" Goku's gaze whipped to her and Bulma saw in those cobalt eyes something other than anger… she saw sorrow and pain.

"Goku" Bulma said. "Have you… learned to control it?"

"I… I don't know." Goku said, dropping to her knees in relief as her Super Saiyan form faded, returning her to her normal hair and eye colors. "I… I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too." Bulma said. "Did I win?"

"I think both of you got disqualified." Goku said, sniffling.

"Good enough." Bulma chuckled. "Good luck with Chi-Chi."

"Thanks." Goku gave a small grin as she carried Bulma over to the viewing stand to sit with the others.

"It seems the three of them is the true unbreakable team." Saishi mused, watching them.

"Let's get ready for our battle." Goku grinned at Chi-Chi.

"Let's." Chi-Chi chuckled. "It's gonna be great.

* * *

 _Next time on Dragon Ball F, the fight between Goku and Chi-Chi begins. Who will win and who will lose? Find out next time on Dragon Ball F!_


	23. Rematch Between Siblings

_Last time on Dragon Ball F, Bulma took on the re-incarnation of the evil King Piccolo. However, he managed to badly injure her. Goku, in a fit of anguish, activated her Super Saiyan power to heal Bulma. Shocked, Goku thought about this, preparing for her match with Chi-Chi. Find out the result on Dragon Ball F!_

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two: Rematch of Siblings: Goku Vs Chi-Chi

"The next battle will be between Son Goku and Ushi Chi-Chi!" the announcer proclaimed. "These two sisters had a very explosive battle last tournament. Despite Goku moving to take the championship out from under Muten Saishi, the two are still seemingly evenly matched! When the stage is repaired, we will resume with their battle!"

Several strong men were working on fixing the stage, hammering down big stones to fill the space made by the battle between Bulma and Piccolo. After about three hours, they had managed to succeed in making the arena look at least decent.

"Alright!" the announcer shouted. "Now that we've fixed the fighting stage, let's get our next contenders up here! Son Goku and Ushi Chi-Chi!"

"Here we go." Goku grinned as she and Chi-Chi walked onto the fighting stage, standing on opposite sides as they looked at each other. The air got tense as a strange pressure began to emanate from them, spreading outward.

"All they're doing is staring at each other and I'm already getting tense." Artica looked down to notice her fingers twitch. "What are those two?!"

"They're the two most powerful fighters on earth." Bulma chuckled. Saishi, who had woken up, smirked.

"Those two are the two that are gonna turn the universe upside down." She said, watching them.

"Are you sure Chi-Chi's human at all?" Tarble asked. "I'm getting a strong feeling like she's a Saiyan."

"She'd only be partially Saiyan," Bulma said. "But, she's got some Saiyan in her from her fusions. How this will affect her, well, we'll see together."

 _With Goku and Chi-Chi_

" _So, this is what it feels like to be a Saiyan…"_ Chi-Chi thought to herself. _"This overwhelming desire, maybe even lust for battle, to fight. It's corrupting, but at the same time, it's passive. I want it but it doesn't control me. Is this what Goku feels? If so, she's definitely got to be ready to fight her hardest. Let's see what she's got, then."_

The two continued to look at each other, both standing still, not even in their fighting positions.

"And BEGIN!" the announcer yelled, jumping off the stage and running to the stands.

Goku and Chi-Chi continued to stare at each other, moving slowly, almost methodically, into their fighting positions. Their friends watching them all gripped the railings with intensity, wondering just how this battle would play out.

Almost instantly, Goku and Chi-Chi were in the middle of the ring, their boots colliding with each other's chins. The next instant, they were punching each other's fists. The next, colliding elbows.

"So fast!" Artica gasped. "Who knew they were this fast!? And, in base form!"

"They're much faster." Vegeta crossed her arms, engrossed in the fight. "They're just building up to the climax."

"I see…" Artica said. "How powerful are they?"

"Powerful enough to destroy a planet without even trying." Bulma said. "I'm not bumping them up on a pedestal. They're truly that strong and every day, we're glad they're our friends and want to protect this planet… we're glad all of us want to protect this planet. Any one of us could, in theory, destroy the planet if we wanted."

"Scary." Artica said. "I hope it never comes to that."

"I hope the same thing." Saishi said.

 _With Goku and Chi-Chi_

Goku and Chi-Chi began to move faster, their blows causing heavier and heavier shockwaves to the area around them. They traded blows, spots of light appearing all around the air.

Goku swung her leg around to catch the side of Chi-Chi's head, Chi-Chi swinging her foot down to catch Goku in the chest.

"Shotgun Punch!" Goku shouted, rushing towards Chi-Chi.

"Ushi Bullet Punch!" Chi-Chi's fist met Goku's with a powerful shockwave. However, the shockwave emitted from Goku's Shotgun Punch sent Chi-Chi backwards.

The two rushed toward each other, pulling back for powerful punches. The two sisters slammed their fists into each other, shaking the very ground beneath their feet.

Goku landed a kick to Chi-Chi's gut, using Instant Transmission to move behind her, kicking her into the air as they began to fly, two beams of light attacking each other, both of them white.

"Kaio-Ken!" both shouted, the trails of light becoming red, moving faster and faster until they were invisible. The sounds of their punches could still be heard, though, shaking the ground beneath them hard.

"Kaio-Ken?" Artica asked. "That sounds like a god move."

"It is." Bulma said. "They learned it from North Kai."

"Ah, I remember him." Artica said. "He's the one on the tiny planet."

"Yes" Saishi nodded.

"Those two are something else," Raditz chuckled. "You know, Vegeta was really sore about Kakarot becoming a Super Saiyan before she did, but I guess she got over it."

"I will surpass her one day!" Vegeta proclaimed.

"And, I'll grow a horn in the middle of my head." Zangya chuckled. "If these two, especially Goku, have the potential you say, you'll never surpass them. It's nearly impossible."

"Well, we will see." Vegeta looked back at her.

"We will." Zangya said.

 _With Goku and Chi-Chi_

The two continued trading blows, neither showing a true advantage.

"This feeling is great!" Chi-Chi shouted. "Is this what you feel every time you fight?!"

"Yep!" Goku grinned. "Your blood boils for a good fight, so much you just feel great when you get one!"

"I get why you love to fight now!" Chi-Chi grinned. "Now, we're truly on even footing! Now, we both have the drive to fight our best!"

"Let's give it our all!" Goku grinned. "Let's go all the way!"

"You got it!" Chi-Chi grinned as the two backed up ten feet from each other.

"What are they doing?" Vegeta asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Kaio-Ken!" the two shouted. "Times twenty!"

The red auras around them burst to life, the entire sky turning red as they began to fight anew, the sound of their blows being heard for miles.

Goku landed a blow on Chi-Chi's face, Chi-Chi mirroring it on Goku's. Both sisters were sent flying, both flipping over and over.

"I'm going to show you even more!" Chi-Chi began to yell as her power suddenly started increasing further.

"I can go further too!" Goku grinned. Both began to yell with power, their powerful red auras becoming bigger with their strength. However, something else began to happen with them as they grew more powerful.

Chi-Chi's golden stripe of hair began to wave, her whole hair beginning to move with it as she felt the power surge through her. Her eyes flashed cobalt as her aura flashed golden.

Goku was experiencing similar. She was yelling with full intensity, which matched Chi-Chi's intensity.

The two sisters continued to let more and more power out. This began to get several of the spectators below nervous particularly Bulma, Saishi, Vegeta, Bra, Pan, and Raditz.

"Wh-what the hell is going on?!" Bulma asked. "Are they—no, they can't! They could destroy the area!"

"This isn't good!" Vegeta clenched her teeth. "I hope Kakarot has gained more control of herself."

"Were they even trying to do that or just get stronger?!" Saishi exclaimed.

Goku and Chi-Chi roared in power, their auras exploding in a golden color, overpowering their Kaio-Ken. Their hair exploded in a golden color as their eyes turned cobalt. Their bodies bulked up slightly, their power emitting pressure that would have destroyed the ground below them if they were on the ground.

"It's strange" Goku said, clenching her fists. "Doing this… with you… I feel more in control. Like I can keep fighting and not risk losing myself. All I feel is the pure desire to fight, to battle you."

"Same here." Chi-Chi chuckled. "I'm surprised my anger didn't take control of me when I did this. It's so surprising. But, like you, I feel the power and desire to battle."

"Maybe when we act in sync, we don't lose control." Goku said, clenching her fists with a smirk. "I'm ready to give it my all."

"Let's see how tough this fight gets." Chi-Chi had a similar smirk.

The two Super Saiyans rushed toward each other, pulling back their fists as they moved so fast the shockwaves of their movement caused the entire arena to feel it. The collision of their fists cause a shockwave felt the world over. The sheer power that they were emitting was distorting the air around them, tremors being felt.

"Should we take this somewhere else?" Goku asked. "I think we'll destroy the earth if we keep fighting like this."

"Alright," Chi-Chi smirked. "Too bad we can't go to North Kai's planet."

"We can." Goku said. "I can feel his Ki, so we can use Instant Transmission. It would be better to train there too. Maybe we could use his planet to train in Super Saiyan too."

"Let's give it a try." Chi-Chi grinned. She held out her hand to Goku, who put two fingers to her forehead, the two vanishing.

"So, they forfeit?" Vegeta asked, having watched and heard.

"Makes sense to me," Saishi shrugged. "They're most likely not coming back. Call it so we can move on."

"Hey, ref!" Saishi's mother shouted. "They left! Call it forfeit already!"

"Uuuh, sure." The announcer said. "Since Son Goku and Ushi Chi-Chi have both left the ring, they forfeit!"

"Now, it's time for us to get ready." Vegeta fist bumped Raditz. "We're gonna have the final round."

"Bring it on." Raditz smirked.

 _With Goku and Chi-Chi_

The sisters appeared on North Kai's planet, instantly moving back to begin punching anew. Their power sent shockwaves throughout the planet. North Kai ran out of his house, panicked.

"What the hell is—huh?!" He exclaimed, his jaw dropping as he saw Goku and Chi-Chi fighting each other.

"Hi, North Kai!" Goku grinned, continuing to fight with Chi-Chi. "We came here so we wouldn't destroy Earth. Your planet is super tough and would survive our battle."

"Stop, stop, stop!" North Kai yelled, crossing his arms. Goku and Chi-Chi both stopped, looking at him, their golden auras burning brightly.

"Okay," he said when the two had stopped and stood still, both of the Super Saiyan. "I want to know what is going on here with you two. Why are you Super Saiyans and not losing control?"

"I can't explain it…" Chi-Chi said. "But, doing this with each other… it's strange, but we don't get angry. I don't know, it may be that anger isn't fueling the transformation, it may be our bond with each other, but right now, I don't feel anger at all."

"That is strange…" North Kai said. "Perhaps the Super Saiyan transformation isn't completely tied to anger."

"Goku went Super Saiyan when she was distraught." Chi-Chi said. "Bulma almost died and Goku went Super Saiyan and restored her to life."

"That is odd as well," North Kai said. "Perhaps it is tied to strong emotions like anger or anguish, which are on the negative side of the spectrum."

"But, what about here?" Chi-Chi asked. "We're not anything negative."

"Well, the first question is how you became a Super Saiyan, Chi-Chi." North Kai said. "You aren't a Saiyan."

"I think it's because we fused and went Super Saiyan." Goku said. "After we fused so I could learn to control the transformation, she started getting a yellow streak in her hair. That could be why."

"It is possible," North Kai said. "I've never seen a fusion of two species like Saiyan and human before, so it is possible, especially considering the chaotic nature of the Super Saiyan transformation. But, this does confirm that you can control it, Goku. It will just take time."

"Cool!" Goku grinned. "You know, you're a lot less scared than that Shin guy was when he heard I could go Super Saiyan."

"Shin?" North Kai asked. "Wait, you mean Kaio-Shin!?"

"Yeah, him." Goku said.

"Kaio-Shin met you?!" North Kai exclaimed. "And, he was afraid of you?!"

"Yeah." Goku nodded. "He said he was looking for Majin Buu, which has to do with Videl or something."

"Videl is Majin Buu?" North Kai asked, thinking. "I thought I sensed a strange energy signature from her. That's unsettling, but I trust you all can handle it."

"Yeah," Goku grinned. "We got it."

"Now, I'm still surprised Kaio-Shin let you go easy like that." North Kai said, wiping his forehead.

"Well, he got scared of my Super Saiyan power and he left after I said I could handle Videl." Goku said. "Then, he gave me these earrings."

North Kai's jaw dropped when he saw the small earring that Goku pulled out of her pocket.

"Wh-why did he give you that?!" He exclaimed. "That's one of the most sacred items in the universe!"

"Really?" Goku asked.

"Yes," North Kai nodded. "I will explain to you their properties after your battle. I suppose I could also train you on their use, but I'm sure he told you that they can't be undone once their power is used."

"He did," Goku said, looking confused. "But, he never said what they do."

"I will explain it to you later." North Kai said. "But, you will have to train here."

"Alright!" Goku grinned. Chi-Chi nodded as well.

"Alright then," North Kai nodded. "I will begin it. You should contact your friends after your battle and tell them."

"Understood." Chi-Chi nodded.

"Well, continue your fight," North Kai walked back inside. "Just be careful you don't destroy the planet. While Bojack isn't sealed in it anymore, it's still not good for me if you blow it up."

"Got it!" Goku and Chi-Chi grinned.

The two squared off, getting into their fighting stances.

"Ready?" Goku asked, a grin on her face.

"As I'll ever be." Chi-Chi grinned as well.

A leaf fell from the tree on the planet. The instant it touched the ground, the two Super Saiyans rushed at each other. The planet shook from the force of their fists colliding.

"Are you sure we should let them fight here?" Gregory, the cricket who lived with North Kai, asked. "They could destroy the planet."

"They'll be careful," North Kai said. "I trust that they'll hold back enough. Besides, there's not the anger of the usual transformation, so they'll be more cautious. If the anger was there, I wouldn't want them to fight on the planet. Hopefully, they won't hurt themselves too much."

"Are you sure you want to train them with the Potara?" Gregory asked. "Those are dangerous."

"If Kaio-Shin entrusted them with the earrings, then I certainly won't question it," North Kai said. "Besides, better I teach them instead of them destroying something on their own."

"If you say so." Gregory said.

"I do," North Kai crossed his arms, a confident smirk on his face as he returned to watching the two Super Saiyans battling.

Goku and Chi-Chi backed up, cupping their hands in front of them.

"Wait…" Gregory said. "Are they…"

Goku and Chi-Chi moved their hands to their sides, beginning to pulse energy into them.

"I don't think they're going to do something so rash," North Kai said.

"KAAAAAAAA," the two Super Saiyans began to let energy flow into their cupped hands.

"Can this planet handle this kind of power?" Gregory asked.

"MEEEEEEEE," the energy began to form a ball, their auras beginning to intensify.

"I think so," North Kai said.

"HAAAAAAAA," Goku and Chi-Chi tensed their bodies, the energy beginning to build even faster.

"This is not going to end well," Gregory covered his eyes.

"MEEEEEEEE," the two Super Saiyans fixed their gazes on each other.

"I wonder what happens if a Kai dies…" North Kai mused.

The two Super Saiyans instantaneously moved into the air, looking as if they had teleported.

"HAAAAAAAA!" they yelled, thrusting their hands forward to release their powerful Kamehameha attacks. The beams rushed toward each other with blinding speed, colliding with a powerful impact, which shook the very planet below them. North Kai was thrown to the ground, shocked as he watched the two engage in their beam struggle.

"You two are insane!" he yelled. "You could destroy the planet with that kind of power! Be careful!"

The beams collided in the middle to form a ball, which seemed to be at a stalemate.

"Looks like we're still even." Goku grinned.

"Yep," Chi-Chi grinned. "But, there's one thing you didn't count on!"

"What?" Goku asked.

"I'm still stronger than you!" Chi-Chi shouted, giving a powerful yell as she put more power into the Kamehameha, which rushed towards Goku with a strong push. Goku strained to push it back, fighting it with every fiber of her being.

"I'm…" she grunted, the ball a foot from her. "Not gonna… give up!"

She put everything she had into the blast, the ball returning to the middle.

"Too little too late!" Chi-Chi burst forth with more power, the sphere shooting back towards Goku, hitting her in the chest and sending her flying.

Chi-Chi panted, sweat dripping from her forehead. She could feel the loss of stamina.

"Super Saiyan sure is an energy drainer when you keep it going," She said. "Especially the first time I've done it without Goku."

Chi-Chi chuckled, wiping her forehead. She felt the rush of adrenaline she'd seen Goku experience many times over. She felt… good. Like she wanted to keep fighting more.

She quickly turned, however, to block the attack from Goku, which was aimed at her head, propelled by Goku's own speed and Instant Transmission. Goku looked injured, but she didn't seem exhausted.

Goku lost no momentum, however, striking Chi-Chi three times in the chest before she could even react, showing her superior speed. Chi-Chi reeled a little, both from the blows and from having done such a powerful Kamehameha in Super Saiyan.

"You're really good!" Goku grinned. "I haven't had this much fun fighting in a while! Here, we're fighting for real!"

"You're definitely more used to this than I am," Chi-Chi said. "I'm surprised you're holding out this long."

"I've just used the form a lot." Goku said. "It's not that I'm used to it so much as my body has gotten used to it. If you keep entering Super Saiyan, you can get used to it too. Wanna continue?"

"As much as I should say no," Chi-Chi said. "Every fiber of my body is screaming yes. It's definitely the Saiyan blood I have in me now. I want to keep fighting until I can't fight any more."

"It may be the Super Saiyan state mostly!" North Kai shouted from the house. "Your new Saiyan genetics are part, but in your Super Saiyan state, your Saiyan emotions are heightened to extremes!"

"Interesting." Chi-Chi said. "Well, let's keep fighting then."

"I don't know," Goku said. "You seem pretty exhausted. Are you sure you can keep going?"

"I can…" Chi-Chi began before she passed out, her hair reverting to its previous state. Goku caught her, slowly lowering to the ground, her own hair reverting as she calmed herself down.

"Are you alright?" North Kai exited the house.

"I just need a little sleep." Goku said, grinning wide, almost falling over. North Kai put a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"Come on, you two." He said, guiding Goku to the guest bed in the house. "Let's put you to sleep so you can rest up and learn more about the Potara."

"Okay," Goku chuckled weakly, almost collapsing on the bed with Chi-Chi.

"Goodnight, Goku." North Kai chuckled as he left the room. "Sleep well."

 _With Saishi, Vegeta, Bulma, Raditz, etc._

"So, what do we do about the final round?" Saishi asked. "Do we just go and let Vegeta and Raditz fight it out?"

"I dunno." Bulma said. "I think Vegeta would be pretty pissed off at you if you did that."

"Well, I'm a little tired of waiting for the final fight." Artica said. "It's odd. I'm normally more patient than this. Perhaps if was because I didn't get to see two Super Saiyans fight."

"I don't think you want to be near an angry Super Saiyan." Saishi said. "You may not be Freeza, but you could look like him when one is blinded by rage."

"Fair point," Artica surrendered her argument. "I suppose I will just wait to see how Raditz and Vegeta fight it out."

"That sounds like a good idea." Bulma said. "They are our friends after all."

"Well, I hope it isn't boring." Artica said. "They should have some good skills."

"Nothing that wouldn't risk planetary annihilation," Tarble muttered.

"Fair." Artica said. "But, I do want to see a good fight."

"Maybe we could train in space later," Zangya said. "I hear it's nice up near the second planet of this solar system."

"Maybe we should look for your cyborg friends, mom?" Bra suggested.

"I guess that's worth a shot." Bulma nodded. "I guess I've become strong enough to face Dr. Gero. Let's hope we can beat him."

"We'll definitely be here to back you up," Pan smirked. "Plus, I kinda wanna fight Gero for creating Cell in our timeline."

"That sounds like a plan." Bulma smirked. "As soon as the tournament is over, we'll heal up and go find him."

"I remember that we first discovered the cyborgs on an island nine miles off the coast of South City." Pan said. "We could start there."

"But, when was that?" Bulma asked.

"Three years from our current date." Bra said.

"Well… that's three years we have left to train." Bulma said.

"Three years to train for what?" Vegeta asked.

"The cyborgs that I am friends with," Bulma explained to the Saiyans.

"Oh, that." Vegeta said. "Well, I'm sure it will be solved in three years time when we take them out."

"Should we skip the tournament and train?" Raditz asked. "You know, to get in some extra? We could go all out off-planet."

"True, but we're already here." Vegeta said.

"True." Raditz said. "Well, I wonder when they're gonna announce our fight. The arena isn't in bad shape since Kakarot and Chi-Chi fought in the air when they went Super Saiyan. Hopefully, they are alright."

"They'll be fine." Vegeta said. "Kakarot's a Saiyan and Chi-Chi's the strongest human I've ever met. If any two people could handle that power besides us, it would be them."

"True." Raditz nodded. "I wonder what they'll be doing at North Kai's home."

 _North Kai's home—hours later_

"Well, before you begin your training, there are a couple of people I think you should meet." North Kai said. "They wanted to meet you when I told them about you."

"Really?" Goku asked, Chi-Chi following her. "Who are they?"

"You'll see when we get there." North Kai pat her on the shoulder. "Just be patient and you'll find out when we arrive."

"Alright!" Goku nodded, really excited to meet the people North Kai told her about.

"We're travelling to the check-in station." Chi-Chi said. "Are they in heaven or hell?"

"Well, they were in hell," North Kai said. "But, they weren't evil at heart. Just like the rest of their race: violent."

"I see." Chi-Chi said. "Well I hope they won't cause trouble."

"They won't." North Kai assured her. "I promise."

"Well, I'll believe you." Chi-Chi said.

They arrived at the check-in station, where King Yemma sat at his desk.

"North Kai," he said with respect. "I brought those people you requested."

"Thank you." North Kai bowed. "Where are they?"

"Over there." King Yemma pointed to the two individuals.

Goku and Chi-Chi looked to see two individuals. The shocking thing was that the male looked almost exactly like Goku and the female looked like Raditz.

"You look like me and Raditz!" Goku exclaimed, pointing at them. "You seem real familiar. Who are you?"

"Are you… Kakarotta?" The male asked.

"That sounds like that name Vegeta and Raditz call me." Goku said. "Kakarot."

"Kakarotta!" the female latched onto Goku. "I can't believe it's you!"

"Who are you guys?" Goku asked, confused.

"We're your parents, Kakarotta," the male said.

* * *

 _Next time on Dragon Ball F, the Z-Fighters begin their training to face the cyborgs. However, will they get more than they bargained for when they actually arrive? Find out next time on Dragon Ball F!_


	24. Z Fighters vs Cyborgs

_Last time on Dragon Ball F, Goku and Chi-Chi stepped up to fight in the arena. In a strange turn of events, both Goku and Chi-Chi turned into Super Saiyans, heading to North Kai's planet to train themselves. What happens next? Find out on Dragon Ball F!_

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three: Fated Arrival: Z-Fighters Face off Against the Cyborgs

"Wait… you're her parents?" Chi-Chi asked. "But, how'd you get here?"

"It took a lot of talking with other Kais." North Kai said. "It's hard to get a couple of souls from Planet Vegeta's hell to this one. But, I suppose that's another matter. These two are Kakarotta, er, Goku's birth parents, Bardock and Gine. I figured it would be good for Goku to learn a little about her parents before we begin further training."

"Okay," Goku nodded. "I wanna do that!"

"Well, Kakarotta," Bardock crossed his arms, smirking. "How has living on a planet with weaker gravity been?"

"I just use the gravity chamber," Goku shrugged. "It goes up to a thousand times."

"Impressive," Gine smiled. "You've gained your father's tenacity and fighting spirit."

"I train with Chi-Chi." Goku put an arm around Chi-Chi, pulling her close. "She's my sister. Uh, so is Raditz."

"Yes, she is." Gine nodded. "How has Raditz been?"

"She's been okay," Goku said. "Her and Vegeta spend a lot of time together."

"Of course they do," Bardock chuckled. "Getting into trouble, I bet."

"I dunno, Vegeta trains off planet with Raditz a lot." Goku said. "I guess it's because there's more gravity in space or somethin'."

"No, Kakarotta," Gine said. "Space has no gravity."

"Really?" Goku asked. "Huh. I guess I've never been through space other than going to Namek."

"Namek?" Bardock asked. "Why in Ōzaru's name would you go there?"

"To fight Freeza," Goku said. "He was beating up our friends, so me and Chi-Chi went and fought him."

"Wait, wait, wait," Both Bardock and Gine said, holding up their hands. "You fought Freeza!?"

"Yeah," Goku said. "We had to fuse, but we couldn't beat him."

"You learned the Metamora fusion?" Gine asked. "I had wondered if that was possible for Saiyans, but apparently it is. But, it still wasn't enough to beat him?"

"No, Goku had to go Super Saiyan to beat him." Chi-Chi shook her head.

"You're a Super Saiyan?!" Bardock and Gine exclaimed, getting excited.

"Yeah," Goku said. "So is Chi-Chi."

"Wait, what?" Gine asked. "How is that? She's not even a Saiyan."

"Well, apparently, fusion transfers Saiyan genetics to a non-Saiyan human." North Kai said. "She could even grow a tail if she gains enough of it."

"Fascinating!" Gine said, her inner scientist showing. "I shall have to study this if I am able."

"Uh, sure?" Chi-Chi said, not sure what Gine had in mind.

"Excellent!" Gine clenched a fist in excitement.

"So Kakarotta," Bardock smirked at his youngest daughter. "Show me the power of a Super Saiyan."

"Uh, I kinda have trouble controlling it." Goku said. "The only time I ever had control was when I was fighting Chi-Chi."

"Well, just remember those feelings." Gine said. "They'll come naturally."

"You seem to know a good deal about that," Chi-Chi said.

"Well, if you show us your fusion, genetics and Super Saiyan, we'll exchange stories." Gine gave a small smirk. "Now, Kakarotta, show us what you've got."

"Alright," Goku said. "But, Chi-Chi's stronger than me, so she'd give off more."

"Woah," Bardock raised an eyebrow. "That's impressive. I didn't think that a human could surpass a Saiyan."

"Well, she did," Goku grinned. "But, I'm faster."

"I see," Gine said. "Well, show your strength."

"Got it," Goku nodded, focusing on the correct thoughts. Her aura began to rise and her power skyrocketed as she concentrated, her eyes flashing blue and her hair flashing gold. The entire Otherworld began to shake from the sheer power Goku gave off as the Saiyan yelled in power and strength.

Even Yemma was thrown off his chair at the sheer power of Goku's transformation.

As the watchers looked on, they saw the golden haired Goku standing there in front of her parents, a confident smirk on her face as she clenched her fists.

"Such raw strength," Gine said with jaw agape. "No wonder you beat Freeza. Even I couldn't reach that power when I went Super Saiyan."

"Wait, what?!" Goku and Chi-Chi both turned to look at Gine with shocked expressions.

"I am a Super Saiyan as well," Gine gave a smirk as she took a deep breath, concentrating her power as her hair began to rise, turning golden as her eyes flashed blue, her power bursting, but nowhere near as strong as Goku's.

The two Super Saiyans stared at each other, smirking as they felt each other's power.

"That's pretty cool!" Goku grinned, the two of them turning back to normal. "So, how'd you become a Super Saiyan?"

"Well, come with us and we'll tell you." Gine said.

"You can come to my planet," North Kai said. "I think they would both benefit from fighting alongside you two."

"Alright," Bardock said. "Would give me a chance to see how my kid's doin'. Man, I'd fight Chilled a thousand times just to see this happen once more."

"I'd send him flying into space a thousand more times," Gine gave a smirk. "It's not every day your daughter becomes a legend."

"Well, these two certainly aren't your average fighter of their races, that's for sure." North Kai chuckled.

The five headed toward Snake way, Goku and Chi-Chi taking off at top base speed in an attempt to race, Goku speeding ahead of Chi-Chi.

 _On Earth—three years later_

"I can't believe Vegeta and Raditz are off training somewhere," Bulma sighed. "We could have used the backup in case we're not enough. Artica, Tarble, and Zangya are gone too, so that means we're even shorter on help."

"Well, the six of us should be enough for now," Saishi said. "Plus, we have two Super Saiyans on our side."

"But, from what I've seen of myself, there's a chance we'd need all the help we can get," Bulma said. "You, me, Yurin, Videl, Pan, and Bra might not be enough. There's always that chance."

"Well, we're strong enough to face anything if we just believe in ourselves." Yurin said.

"No, that's false." The other four said. "That's totally false."

"What?" Yurin asked. "Really?"

"Yep," Saishi nodded. "If that were true, we could have beaten Freeza and those two could have beaten Cell."

"O-Oh," Yurin said.

"Well you're not completely wrong." Bra said. "Belief helps."

"True," Yurin said. "But, how will we find these cyborgs? I just remembered that you don't have energy, Bulma. So, that must mean they don't either. How will we find them?"

"Wait for some destruction," Pan crossed her arms and looked down over the city they were watching. "It's usually their calling card."

"I guess we could wait a little for some," Bulma shrugged. "Though, we'll have to be careful not to let too much happen. We need to preserve life."

"Right," The others nodded.

Watching the city, they scanned for any sort of odd goings on that would be similar to a cyborg attack. Bulma's scanners couldn't detect anything out of the ordinary since they were based on Ki, not cyborg nature.

"I guess we could wait another hour befo—" Saishi began before an explosion rocked the city, a huge column of smoke appearing where the tallest building in the city once stood.

The five Z warriors present rushed off to the site of the explosion, looking around for anyone out of the ordinary.

"It seems that it was fairly easy to draw you our into the open." A voice sent a chill down Bulma's spine as she fired a Ki blast in the direction of the voice.

"Impressive," The voice said as its owner walked out from the smoke. "You've gotten stronger. But, don't expect me to go easy on you."

Bulma's expression turned to one of pure unadulterated rage as she glared at this being and the one next to him. The others noticed, looking at the two beings.

The one that spoke had white shoes with black tips and black heels. They were pointed, like older, classier shoes. He had brown, baggy pants that looked like hammer pants. They had yellow bottoms, holding the pants and keeping them close to the shoes. He wore a red, sash like belt that went under the vest he wore. The vest itself was black and had two large silver buttons on it. The buttons were held together by a red ribbon that was crossed over into a bow that also held the vest together. The shirt he was wearing was also baggy and was a flannel yellow color. It had thin black stripes running down the arms. He had two bands on his arms that went to his elbows and overlapped the shirt. They were yellow and went to his wrists as well. His skin was slightly tan and he had wrinkles like an old man. He had a white mustache and long white hair; though nowhere near as long as Raditz' hair. His eyes were white and mechanical. On his head, he wore a cylindrical hat. The hat was black and had a bow shaped symbol on it. The symbol was blood red and had a white pair or "R"s on it. This was the symbol of the Red Ribbon Army.

The one next to him was different in frame. He had the same type of shoes and pants as the first except his pants were orange with thin stripes running down. He had the same sash like belt as well. His vest was yellow, but it was the same design. He had a black shirt, but the bands were yellow. He was very pale, purely chalk white even. He was fat as well. His eyes were blue and there were two yellow earrings in his ears. His hat was pointed on the top with a black band that had the Red Ribbon Army symbol on it.

"Doctor Gero." Bulma growled, getting into her fighting stance. The other five followed suit at seeing Bulma angered.

"Ah, Number Sixteen," Doctor Gero, the old man, said, chuckling. "I'm surprised you have the guts to face me."

"I'm about to rip yours out!" Bulma growled. The rage seething through her voice rivaled Goku's, but couldn't surpass it. "I'll make you pay for what you did to us!"

"It was all in the name of science, Number Sixteen." Doctor Gero said.

"My name is Bulma!" Bulma shouted. "I am the one who is going to destroy you for good!"

"Good luck with that, child," Doctor Gero laughed. "You've failed in every previous attempt, even after you befriended those infuriating teenagers."

"Oh yeah," Yurin challenged him. "If they were here, they'd kick your asses."

"I doubt that," Doctor Gero smirked behind his mustache.

"You better believe it," Videl said. "They were your downfall once and they will be again."

"Don't try that,' Saishi muttered. "They said they were going to be training for a while. So, we can't count on them. We'd probably have better luck with Vegeta and Raditz."

"Doesn't matter," Videl said. "We're going to take you down, you cyborg freaks!"

"I see," Doctor Gero laughed. "Well, allow me to level this city for our battle."

"Why can't we just go to a wasteland?" Yurin asked." You'd get a better one there."

"Fine, fine," Doctor Gero said. "We will go to a wasteland if you want to die there."

"You're the one who's dying." Bulma glared harder, the android chuckling.

"Let's go." Doctor Gero said, the group heading off to locate a wasteland.

"Here we are," Bulma found one. They landed, preparing to begin the battle.

"I would like to fight them." The fat cyborg said, stepping up. "I want to crush them."

"Fine, fine," Doctor Gero said. "But, make sure Number Sixteen has at least a little fight left for when we take her back. I want to crush it out myself."

"You'll get no chance." Bulma growled. She got into a fighting stance as the fat cyborg stepped up.

"Crush her, Nineteen." Doctor Gero said.

Bulma rushed forward, slamming her fist into the cyborg's face, knocking it sideways. However, the cyborg wasn't stunned, turning his face towards Bulma's with a sinister grin. He grabbed Bulma, holding on to her arm.

"Trying to siphon my energy, eh?" Bulma smirked. "I'm a cyborg, you dumb piece of scrap metal."

She kicked the cyborg in the gut, activating Overclock: Level Two. Her body became more metallic, which added to the blow she dealt. The cyborg flew back a bit, rushing back in for another attack.

Bulma and the cyborg began trading blows, seemingly even as Bulma kept up with him. The fat cyborg smirked, headbutting Bulma in the face as she came forward with a punch. He grabbed her, squeezing her arm. She continued to attack as he made an indentation in her arm. Bulma felt it, beginning to shout in pain.

"Overclock," She shouted, pulling back. "Level Three!"

Her body turned a little more metallic, her speed increasing as she slammed her fist into the cyborg's face, causing him to release her.

He threw a punch that punched through Bulma's chest, incapacitating her.

Videl jumped in, kicking the cyborg in the face as she fired a Ki blast at it.

The cyborg smirked, holding out his palm as the Ki was absorbed into it.

"You have fueled me." He smirked, landing a punch to Videl's gut that caused her to cough out saliva. She swung her leg around, hitting the cyborg in the face as she threw a powerful punch to dent his face a little.

"You are quite skilled." The cyborg said. "But, we have data on you, daughter of Mister Satan."

"I'm stronger than my father!" Videl shouted as her aura burst forth as she landed a punch on the cyborg's face. "And, you are going to burn in hell!"

She began to land powerful blows on the cyborg, which knocked it around like a rag doll. Everyone was a little shocked by this.

"How's she this powerful?" Saishi asked. "Before, she'd never have stood up to someone Overclock: Level Three couldn't handle, but now she's even beyond it. How?!"

Videl's punches slammed the cyborg into a rock formation, destroying it. Videl picked the cyborg up by his vest, slamming her fist into his face.

"Don't hold on too close!" Bulma shouted. "He can siphon your energy!"

"What?" Videl asked as the cyborg grabbed her, smirking as he pinned her arms to her sides and began to absorb her energy.

"You have a lot of energy," He chuckled. "More than anyone else here."

"Oh no!" Saishi exclaimed. "He's absorbing her essence! Videl's got the most due to that thing in her! We can't let him continue this!"

The remaining four moved to help Videl, but Doctor Gero fired a blast from his eyes that blocked any advance they could make.

"You won't help her," He said. "Nineteen will absorb her essence and we will absorb you lot next."

Pan and Bra turned Super Saiyan, rushing Doctor Gero, but he hit both of them with his eye beams, knocking them backwards.

"Now, it's time for us to conclude this fi—" He began as a blast of energy hit him away. Cyborg Nineteen was kicked away by a blur. The dust rose up, blocking whoever did it from view.

"What the hell?" Saishi asked. "What was that?"

"I can't see who it is," Bulma said. "The smoke's blocking it and I can't track their energy right."

"I can see better," Bra said. "It's… Vegeta? And Raditz?!"

"That's right, it's us." The smoke cleared to reveal Vegeta with her trademark cocky smirk. Raditz landed next to her, sharing her own smirk. "We've come to take care of things."

"Ah, Vegeta," Doctor Gero chuckled, looking at the princess. "I was wondering if you would show up. We saw your battle with Son Goku and Ushi Chi-Chi and planned to use your strengths to help us take further revenge on them."

"I was watching your battle with Videl and Bulma," Vegeta spoke to the fat Cyborg Nineteen, which earned a "then, why the hell didn't you step in sooner?!" from Saishi. "And, I noticed how you drain energy. It appears you could be a problem."

"You are no threat to me, Vegeta." Cyborg Nineteen smirked at the princess as Raditz moved in quickly and moved Videl over to the others. "I will absorb your energy and fuel myself."

"Getting greedy, aren't you?" Doctor Gero asked him.

"I will take Vegeta and you can take the rest." Cyborg Nineteen said.

"Oh, you will, will you?" Vegeta still had her smirk on. "Tell me, android—"

"Cyborg," Saishi corrected her.

"What the hell ever." Vegeta said. "Tell me, scrap metal, does a cyborg such as yourself ever experience fear?"

"I do not experience this emotion." Cyborg Nineteen said. "But, you shall when I drain your energy."

"Well, let's fix that," Vegeta smirked wider, clenching her fists. "How about I show you a power not seen for thousands of years?"

"What's she talking about?" Pan asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Bulma struggled to sit up and watch the princess of all Saiyans.

Vegeta began to raise her power at an alarming rate. Everyone that wasn't a cyborg or Raditz grew wide eyed at the amount at which Vegeta was raising her power. It was completely unlike what they'd expected for her to have gained in only three years.

However, Vegeta's power kept rising.

"How is she getting this strong?!" Saishi exclaimed. "This is insane!"

"Oh, it's more insane than you think." Raditz crossed her arms, watching the princess power up even further.

The ground beneath Vegeta began to break apart and rise up, floating above her and higher as her power rose further, her aura pushing out further. The ground itself began to dip as Vegeta began to yell with her rising power, the yell beginning small and then rising to a lung bursting scream that seemed a little like a roar in some increments. Vegeta kept screaming as her hair flashed golden once.

"Wait, what the hell?" Saishi asked, her eyes widening.

"My bad feeling just worsened." Bulma gulped, trembling slightly.

Vegeta continued to yell her lungs out, her hair beginning to wave and billow like they were fluid. Her eyes flashed blue for a second as a spark came from them.

"This seems familiar," Pan said.

Vegeta continued yelling as her hair began to flash between gold and black, her body beginning to bulk up as her power increased. A vein popped out in her forehead, but she didn't seem to care as she yelled even louder, her aura beginning to flicker golden.

"Look who joined the Super Saiyan club," Videl chuckled a little as she groaned awake.

"You'll have to be careful," Raditz smirked. "She broke her limit when we were training. On the planet we went to, there were asteroid storms and one of them was going to destroy our ship. Neither of us could break it with blasts, but then she went Super Saiyan and destroyed it. It was amazing."

"What the hell is this?!" Doctor Gero exclaimed, shocked at the sheer power that Vegeta was displaying, anything far beyond what he could have predicted and it was STILL rising.

Vegeta let out a more bloodcurdling scream as her power shot up even further. The earth began to shake as the princess grew in power, her body growing slightly in bulk to accommodate. The ground cratered beneath her as she yelled, her power shooting up one more time as her hair exploded in golden shining, her eyes blazing cobalt as she stopped, looking at the cyborgs.

"Started to feel fear yet?" Her ever present smirk returned, the cyborg looking at her in a little shock.

"You will still fail, no matter how powerful you get," The cyborg laughed evilly, staring Vegeta down.

"Then, come get some," Vegeta said, cracking her knuckles. "I'll let you have a free shot. But, don't waste it, because if you do—"

The cyborg slammed his fist into Vegeta's face, making a dent in her cheek from the fist that was still in her face. Vegeta moved her face towards Nineteen, her smirk widening.

"You're gonna regret it," She growled without the smirk leaving her face. Nineteen stepped back, a little more shocked.

Vegeta took a single step before she disappeared for an instant, her foot kicking through the cyborg, almost breaking all the way through.

"I guess I'm up to size Nineteen." She said, kicking him with her other foot, freeing her foot. She then elbowed him in the back of the head, dropping him to the ground.

Standing over him, she charged up a blast of Ki in her hand, the cyborg lunging forward to grab her.

Vegeta dodged, kicking his head into the ground and grabbing him by the wrists. She pulled, putting her boots on his face and pushing.

"Kneel before the princess!" She yelled, giving one powerful push to rip his hands off. Oil and blood spurted out from underneath where the hands were, leaking all over the ground. Nineteen's expression turned to one of fear as Vegeta kicked him once again.

The cyborg turned and ran, which caused Vegeta to smirk.

"Looks like you can fear after all," She smirked wider as she rose into the air, charging a pure white orb of Ki in her hand.

"Big Bang Attack!" She yelled, firing the white ball of Ki, which pulsed black for some reason. It hit Cyborg Nineteen, a brilliant white flash exploding out from it as the Ki detonated, throwing everyone but Vegeta backwards. When the light died down, there was a huge crater where the blast had been as well as no sign of Cyborg Nineteen.

"B-but, how?!" Doctor Gero exclaimed.

"You underestimated the power of a Super Saiyan," Vegeta cracked her knuckles again, walking towards Doctor Gero. "The last person who made that mistake was murdered by one. Looks like you're sharing his fate."

"I won't lose to you, Vegeta!" Doctor Gero exclaimed. "I won't!"

Doctor Gero fired a Ki blast at the ground, smoke exploding up and blinding everyone. When the smoke cleared, he was gone.

"How the hell couldn't I sense him?!" Vegeta demanded. "I should have been able to!"

"He's a cyborg," Bulma explained, coughing out a little blood. "He doesn't have energy like you. I'm the same way."

"Right," Vegeta looked up out at the surrounding area. "I suppose we should go after him. Eat those beans and let's find the old man."

"How'd you know we had those?" Saishi asked. "I mean, we do, but how did you know we had this time?"

"Because you have common sense," Vegeta said. "Of course you'd have the healing items that restore all wounds."

"Fair," Saishi said. "Unfortunately, we only have five; one for you, one for Videl, one for Bulma, one for Pan, and one for Bra. Those are the last ones for a while."

"Then, we take them and go smash that geezer into the dust, Vegeta powered down to her base form and took the Senzu Bean from Saishi and ate it, feeling her power return to full, despite not using much.

"You were great, Vegeta!" Bra exclaimed, flying back over and standing in front of Vegeta, excited.

"A princess must be the best to show an example for her subjects." Vegeta smirked, holding out a fist to Bra, which she bumped. While Vegeta wasn't her parent in this timeline, she still was her idol.

"Or to show how full of hot air she is," Raditz laughed.

"What was that?" Vegeta asked.

"Nothing," Raditz said.

"I thought so." Vegeta said. "Now, let's go find this geezer."

"I think I know where his lab might be." Bulma said. "We can go there."

"Right," The rest said, Bulma taking off with them right behind her.

* * *

 _Next time on Dragon Ball F, the Z fighters are forced to encounter Lapis and Lazuli, Bulma's old friends. It could get ugly. Find out on Dragon Ball F!_


	25. Strange Reunion: Cyborg Awakening

_Last time on Dragon Ball F, the Z fighters who remained on earth were looking for the cyborgs that would attack the city in an attempt to find Bulma's friends, Lapis and Lazuli. Upon finding them, they engaged them in combat but the cyborg known as Cyborg Nineteen beat them. It was due to an attack and unexpected transformation into a Super Saiyan from Vegeta that they were able to beat him. However, Doctor Gero, the one who caused it all, escaped. Find out what happens next on Dragon Ball F!_

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four: A Strange Reunion: The Awakening of Lapis and Lazuli

"Well, North Kai," South Kai chuckled as he walked up to the shorter, blue Kai. You gettin' a warrior for the Otherworld Tournament?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," North Kai chuckled. "She's training right now. So, who's the toga guy?"

"This is Papoi," South Kai clapped the massive warrior on the back. "He's my best fighter."

"I see." North Kai said with a chuckle. "Looks kinda scrawny if ya ask me. You sure he's got what it takes to take on my fighter?"

"Oh yeah?" South Kai smirked. "Let's see your so called strongest warrior."

"Fine," North Kai led the two to the other side of the planet, where his warrior was training. She was wearing massive weights, which didn't seem to slow her down. Her tail was also using a weight of the same size.

"A Saiyan?" South Kai mused. "Cute."

"She's the strongest warrior in the galaxy." North Kai smirked.

"How much weight's she got?" South Kai asked.

"About fifty tons," North Kai said. "Each."

"S-Say what?!" South Kai exclaimed. "That's i-impossible!"

"Or just her being much stronger than your warrior," North Kai smirked. "So, how's Papoi's limit?"

"Uh…. Waaaaaay bigger than that!" South Kai exclaimed nervously, starting to step backwards. "Well, uh, Papoi's not gonna lose to that, but that's a way lower game than he's used to!"

"Who're you?" the warrior teleported over to Papoi, looking him over with curiosity. Papoi gulped, nervous as the warrior scanned him up and down.

"Gimme a punch," She said. "I wanna see what you got."

Papoi pulled back, slamming his fist into the warrior's face, which caused no change to the warrior. She smirked, flicking him in the forehead, which sent him flying.

"Holy crap!" South Kai exclaimed, watching the scene. "Wait, where'd you get those earrings?"

"Shin," the warrior smirked, cracking her knuckles. "He handed 'em over."

"Kaio-Shin to you, mortal." South Kai said.

"Hey, I ain't one for titles," The warrior smirked.

"How about you get back to training?" North Kai said.

"Got it," the warrior said, resuming her training. South Kai left in a hurry, Papoi following close behind.

"Nice job," North Kai chuckled. "Now, get back to training. You've done so well, Chikarot, but you should train more. I'm gonna see how the earthlings are doing."

North Kai's antennae flicked back and forth as they tried to find the location of the earthlings in question.

 _With the Z Fighters_

"So, where is this lab?" Vegeta asked Bulma, who was leading the way.

"It's in the mountains over here somewhere." Bulma pointed. "It's a bit of a challenge to find them, but we should be able to if we look carefully. The entrance was pretty well hidden."

"That sucks." Raditz said. "Can we just blow the mountains open with our Ki?"

"That could damage the equipment inside." Bulma said. "Lapis and Lazuli could be killed."

"Aren't they supposed to be as strong as you?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, in stasis, they're considerably weaker." Bulma said. "It's like if you were sleeping. You wouldn't have the defenses you do with your full power."

"Huh," Vegeta said. "I see."

"What if they aren't on our side, Bulma?" Saishi asked.

Bulma didn't answer, looking straight ahead, taking a deep breath.

"Bulma?" Saishi asked. "Are you not answering because you already know what will happen if they're not?"

"I…" Bulma just flew faster, becoming silent. The others could still keep up, especially Vegeta, but it was clear she didn't want to continue the subject.

She landed on the ground in the middle of some rocks, the others staying in the air as they watched.

Bulma gave a yell of pure rage her energy destroying the rocks around her and cratering the ground. She dropped to her knees, clenching her fists in her anger. Doctor Gero emerged from his hiding place, rushing for her. She moved, however, kicking him in the side of the head, activating Overclock: Level Five.

Doctor Gero stared Bulma down, Bulma rushing him and swinging her leg around to kick him in the side of the head again.

"I'm sending you straight to hell!" She let her energy rise. "This is the absolute end of you!"

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me." Gero smirked. "I have made myself stronger than you could ever be."

"I am not something you can control or prevent!" Bulma slammed her fist into his face. However, he grabbed her arm, holding her with a grip she couldn't break. He laughed as her form began to drain away, her body beginning to revert to its normal colors. She began to look weaker.

"See, I can drain cyborgs." Doctor Gero chuckled. "You assumed I couldn't just because I told you so."

"You…" Bulma strained against her energy being drained. "Won't win."

"I will." Doctor Gero continued siphoning her.

Vegeta turned Super Saiyan, rushing towards her, but before he could, a piercing beam shot straight through Doctor Gero's head.

"Huh?" Vegeta turned to see Artica, a smirk on her face that gave Vegeta and Raditz both some unwanted flashbacks.

"I'd prefer for you to unhand my friend." Artica said, Tarble and Zangya joining her. "I'm taking her for some medical attention."

"Who are you?" Doctor Gero demanded.

"I'm just someone who knows what she's fighting for." Artica fired another Death Ray into Doctor Gero's chest. "You may be stronger than Freeza, but you're certainly just as susceptible to these. Your time is up, android."

"Cyborg," Saishi said.

"Cyborg," Artica corrected herself. "Now, are you going to let her go or are we all going to have to beat the absolute shit out of you?"

"You'll never beat me!" Doctor Gero shouted, firing a blast at the ground, causing smoke as he disappeared, leaving Bulma injured on the ground.

"I can't sense him." Artica looked around. "Where is he?"

"Probably fleeing to his… lab…" Bulma passed out, Saishi picking her up.

"We'll have to continue searching from here," Saishi said. "I'll take us in the direction she was going."

"I'll take her to get rest." Tarble said. "It's not like I'll get any licks in otherwise. I'm nowhere near as good a fighter as Vegeta."

"You'll get there." Vegeta said. "You'll soon even become a Super Saiyan like me."

"Right," Saishi nodded. "Go quickly."

"I will." Tarble sped off the other way, the others returning to heading where Bulma was going.

"This won't be good," Saishi said. "If they're not on Bulma's side, then we might not be able to take them."

"We couldn't handle them in our timeline." Pan said. "Not even Grampa and Vegeta could."

"That's not good," Saishi said. "I hope it isn't as bad as we're thinking it will be."

"Well, we're here," Vegeta said. "Those mountains Bulma was heading towards. Now, we have to find the place where that damn cyborg went."

"That one looks odd." Pan pointed at a rock that was discolored. "Maybe there's something special about it."

"Hmm…" Saishi and the others moved up to it. "Hey, there's a door here!"

"Move aside," Vegeta walked over, holding out her hand. "I'll blow it open."

Saishi barely had time to dodge before Vegeta let her blast loose, blowing the door into oblivion.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Saishi demanded. "I could have been hit!"

"I knew you would dodge." Vegeta said. "I'm not reckless. I just heard noises on the other side."

"How the hell did you hear noises?!" Saishi demanded.

"I'm a Saiyan," Vegeta declared. "My senses far exceed that of a human's. They're further increased when I am a Super Saiyan."

"Oh," Saishi said. "Well… interesting. That explains stuff about Goku. Surprised I didn't know until now."

"It is fine." Vegeta said. "Now, let's find this android and break his face in before we rescue Bulma's friends."

 _With Doctor Gero_

Doctor Gero rushed through the secret entry to his lab, heading past the blob in the tube in the basement, heading up to see the two pods in the main area. He opened them, looking at the two beings within.

The one on the left wore blue high top sneakers with white laces. He had long green socks that showed out of them. He wore a ripped pair of jeans that went over the socks some. He wore a belt that had several pouches with things in them. He wore a black t-shirt that had the Red Ribbon Army symbol on the left side front. Under that shirt, he wore a white long sleeved shirt that went to his wrists. Around his neck, he wore a large orange bandana. His hair was down to his shoulders, but not over. It was a charcoal black. His eyes were a blue that was light enough to be white. He looked to be a teenager, not too much older than Bulma.

The one on the right wore brown boots that were a third of the way up her legs. She wore dark blue pants that were nearly black. Over that, she wore a skirt that was much lighter. She had a belt over it as well. She wore a black shirt that had off-white sleeves with pencil thin black stripes going across them. She wore a blue jacket that had the sleeves ripped off, which made it more like a vest than a jacket. The jacket had pockets on it that potentially contained things. Her hair was in a similar style to the other, but her hair was moved behind her left ear. A single strand hung down in front of her face. Her eyes were the same color as the other, but just a little darker.

"Good," Doctor Gero said. "Undamaged."

The cyborgs blinked, looking at Doctor Gero.

"Cyborgs Seventeen and Eighteen," Doctor Gero commanded. "I command you to assist me now."

The eyes of the two cyborgs blinked, flashing red for a split second. However, they didn't move.

"Why are you not moving?!" Doctor Gero demanded. "Defend me!"

"Why?" The male asked, his voice sounding a bit robotic.

"What do you mean why?!" Doctor Gero shouted, getting very irritated at this point. "There are several people coming here and they're very strong!"

"Oh?" The female asked, her voice robotic, but also a bit snarky. "And you and that tub of lard couldn't handle them?"

"Nineteen was defeated, yes." Doctor Gero growled. "But, you know what I will do if you refuse my orders."

"Collapse over and die?" A voice said as a fist slammed into Doctor Gero's head. On the other side of that fist, Super Saiyan Vegeta stood, er flew, her signature cocky smirk on her face.

"Huh?" The cyborgs asked, watching Vegeta stalk towards Doctor Gero, cracking her knuckles.

"There's no fatass clown for me to take my violence out on." Vegeta said. "Now, I'm going to take care of the elderly."

"How sad," Doctor Gero stood up. "You've transformed just to die."

"Sad for you," Vegeta smirked, holding out her hand, firing a Big Bang Attack at Doctor Gero. Doctor Gero held his hands out to absorb the Ki, but Vegeta used this moment to punch her fist through his chest, swinging her leg around to kick his head off.

Doctor Gero's head rolled over to the cyborgs, who looked down at it.

"Don't just stand there!" He yelled at them, only being a head. "Get her!"

"Hey, tin cans!" Vegeta shouted at the twins. "Either kick his ass or toss that back, but shut him the hell up!"

"Don't let her get away!" Doctor Gero yelled at them, but the two smirked.

"Looks like there's a new chain of command," The female said, the male raising his foot.

"And, it's not you," The male said, bringing his foot down to crush Doctor Gero's head. Blood and oil gushed out for a second as Vegeta chuckled, walking over.

"Oh, that's my kind of ending." She crossed her arms. "So, you're the androids Bulma kept talking about."

"Cyborgs," Both said.

"What the hell ever!" Vegeta rolled her eyes. "Let's get the hell out of here. I'm blowing this place to hell."

"Wait, you know Bulma?" The female asked.

"Yeah, now let's go," Vegeta said.

"Where is she?" The male asked.

"Injured," Vegeta said. "She is being tended to."

"Are you Son Goku or Ushi Chi-Chi?" The female asked.

"Hell no!" Vegeta said. "I am Vegeta, Princess of all Saiyans!"

"All five of us anyway!" Raditz called down into the hole Vegeta made.

"Did I ask for your input?" Vegeta asked her.

"No, but would I care if you did?!" Vegeta could almost hear the smirk on Raditz' face as she replied.

"Whatever!" Vegeta called back, returning her gaze to the two cyborgs. "We're leaving."

"Fine," the two said, following Vegeta as she let loose yet another Big Bang Attack, which demolished the area around the lab, cratering the mountain.

"Impressive," Raditz said. "You learned how to hold back and not destroy the planet."

"Shut up, Raditz!" Vegeta said.

"Or what?" Raditz smirked. "Is the "big" bad Super Saiyan gonna punish me? How you gonna reach me way up here?"

"Oh, cute insult coming from the one with the hedgehog on her hair," Vegeta rolled her eyes.

"Ooh, scathing." Raditz laughed.

"You two are weird." The female cyborg said.

"We're Saiyans." Vegeta and Raditz said simultaneously.

"Take us to Bulma," The female said, changing the topic.

"This way," Saishi, who moved over then, replied. "We have her here at my place."

"Who are you?" The male asked.

"I am Saishi," Saishi replied. "I am her mentor. Who are you?"

"I am Lapis," The male said.

"I am Lazuli." The female said. "I'm assuming you are how Bulma survived this long."

"No, that would be Goku and Chi-Chi." Saishi said. "They protected her and helped her."

"I see," Lapis said. "Take us to her."

"Fine," Saishi nodded, taking off, the group heading to Kame House.

 _Later_

They arrived at Kame House, Saishi freezing.

"Can you feel that?" She asked the fully flesh beings.

"I do," Pan said. "There's a massive power level in Kame House. But, it's familiar… I sense that… but it's also different."

"Same here," Saishi said. "We should be careful."

The group of non-cyborgs rushed into Kame House and up to the bedroom where Bulma was lying to rest. Tarble, who was sleeping, woke up in alarm and followed them.

Saishi threw open the door just in time to catch a glimpse of a being disappearing into nothingness. The martial artist couldn't get a read on their structure or their power, which had disappeared.

"What was it?" Vegeta stood next to her.

"It just disappeared before I could find out." Saishi said. "I can't sense its energy anymore, so that's the confirmation that it's gone."

"What happened to her?" Lazuli asked.

"Doctor Gero drained her energy," Saishi said. "But… it looks like she's got full energy… whatever that being was, they must have given her energy."

"Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, looking upward. "You damn idiot, why weren't you and Chi-Chi here?"

"Goku was here?" Tarble asked. "I didn't sense anything."

"Kakarot was good at hiding her energy." Raditz said. "Maybe that's how she got in?"

"It wasn't just Goku, I don't think." Saishi said. "It felt like Chi-Chi as well… but, we can't be sure."

"Bulma," Lazuli walked over to the unconscious cyborg. "Wake up."

Bulma stirred, blinking her eyes open as she looked at Lazuli, Lapis joining her.

"L-Lapis?" She asked. "Lazuli? What are you guys doing here?"

"We are here to see you." Lapis said. "Doctor Gero was killed by the blonde one."

"Vegeta or Goku?" Bulma asked.

"The one that claims she is the princess." Lazuli said.

"Vegeta, then," Bulma chuckled, sitting up in her bed with some strain. "So… how are you guys?"

"Free of that bastard." Lapis smirked. "We're goin' to one of our old haunts. Want to come?"

"Lemme rest some first," Bulma said. "Still a little dizzy… say, who gave me energy? I felt it inside me, but it wasn't mine."

"The theory is it was either Kakarot or Chi-Chi," Vegeta shrugged. "But, we can't prove it since we got here as they were leaving."

"I could feel a strong presence," Bulma said. "But, I felt it was way, way stronger than Goku or Chi-Chi. I mean, it's only been three years, they can't have gotten that powerful."

"Who knows?" Vegeta shrugged. "Perhaps there's someone else they sent. But, whatever, let's see what you've got towards recovery."

"I need to catch my breath," Bulma said. "Then, I'm going with my childhood friends for a while. We'll be back whenever, but I wanna spend time with them."

"Up to you," Vegeta said.

"Thanks," Bulma nodded, standing up as she strained herself. She was a little shaky, but after twenty minutes, she was walking like normal.

"You've gotten stronger," Lazuli said with a smirk as Bulma stood proudly in front of them, her hands on her hips.

"Yep!" Bulma said, her attitude similar to that of a child.

"I'll bet you could stand up to us now," Lapis pat her head, which caused her to blush.

"Not in front of the group," She whined a little.

"Oh, go ahead," Saishi snickered. "We won't judge."

"This scene is way too weird," Bra said. "In our timeline everybody hated you guys."

"Time travel is a weird topic." Saishi shrugged.

"We're gonna still keep training without you, Bulma," Videl said. "You better not slack off or I'll surpass you."

"And me too," Yurin smirked.

"I look forward to it," Bulma said.

"We're off to get into trouble like when we were children," Lazuli said. "You oughta not wait up for her."

"We won't," Vegeta said. "Kakarot and Chi-Chi leaving prevents us from ever expecting anyone to consistently return."

"I'm assuming Kakarot is Goku, correct?" Lapis asked.

"Yes," Saishi said. "Kakarot is her birth name, but Goku is her known name."

"Got it," Lapis said. "I look forward to fighting her and Chi-Chi someday. Could be fun."

"It is," Bulma said. "They're even stronger than Vegeta."

"Hey!" Vegeta said. "You take that back!"

"Can't, leaving, bye!" Bulma stuck her tongue out at the princess as she, Lapis, and Lazuli took off through the window.

"Ha ha," Vegeta rolled her eyes. "I'll get you back for that one."

"Suuure, you will," Raditz smirked. "Now, let's go knock down some food."

"You said it," Vegeta said. The two Saiyans took off Tarble following behind them.

"Well, that was expected." Saishi said. "So, what should the rest of us do while we wait for those three to get back?"

"I feel like seeing some more of the culture of this planet," Artica said. "Those museums are very interesting."

"Eh, I'll go with you," Zangya said. "I'm kinda bored anyway. Could find something interesting."

"Good," Artica said, heading down the stairs and out the door. It was now down to the five that had started the search for the cyborgs.

"So, what shall we do girls?" Saishi asked. "Train?"

"Sounds good," Pan said. "My Saiyan blood wants to go for some training."

"Alright then," Saishi nodded. "Let's go for it, then."

The five headed to the gravity chamber, beginning their training.

 _On the Sacred World of the Kais_

"Are you still sure it was safe to give them the Potara?" Kibito asked Kaio-Shin.

"They are certainly the two strongest beings in the universe." Kaio-Shin said. "They're the only ones really capable of utilizing them."

"I hope that you are right," Kibito said. "But, are we sure that they can handle it?"

"We shall see," Kaio-Shin crossed his arms. "Have you managed to unseal the Elder from the sword yet?"

"I have not," Kibito said. "I have had no luck breaking the sword."

"Perhaps we should just create something to break the sword." Kaio-Shin said.

"Or, we could call the one you entrusted with the Potara here." Kibito said.

"That might not be enough," Kaio-Shin said. "But, it is a possibility. Funny, I'm surprised you're okay with two mortals coming to the Sacred World of the Kais."

"We have few options left," Kibito said. "Besides, they are two pure hearted individuals. They have shown that. Also, we could use the Elder's advice. Times of darkness are approaching and we may need it more than ever."

"Those two said they could handle Majin Buu." Kaio-Shin said. "I don't think that's the dark time."

"Something worse might be happening." Kibito said.

"You're worried Ōzaru might return, aren't you?" Kaio-Shin asked.

"Perhaps," Kibito said. "We were warned by the angels not to let her get loose."

"Yeah, about that…" Kaio-Shin said. "Son Goku, or Kakarot as she was born, is her descendant and I can feel her power within her."

"So… she could become a Godkiller?" Kibito asked.

"It is possible." Kaio-Shin said.

"That isn't good," Kibito said. "We were supposed to destroy her entire line."

"It's fine." Kaio-Shin said. "They believe we did. As long as the other gods don't get involved with Goku and Chi-Chi, we should have no problems with them not being dead."

"This does pose the problem of what to tell the Grand Priest," Kibito said.

"Not really," Kaio-Shin said. "I never liked the guy."

"That's only because you were lazy," Kibito said.

"Besides that," Kaio-Shin said. "I don't think his story about the universes being destroyed is true."

"What are you suggesting?" Kibito asked.

"Perhaps he did it himself?" Kaio-Shin shrugged.

"Why would he possibly do that?" Kibito asked.

"He was afraid of something," Kaio-Shin said. "Probably the Godkillers."

"He was stronger than them," Kibito said.

"So he claimed." Kaio-Shin said. "But, there wouldn't be a reason to destroy six universes unless that was what he was afraid of… something still doesn't add up there."

"Ōzaru was a warrior of legend," Kibito said. "And, she challenged the gods in her vain attempts to gain more power."

"I don't think so," Kaio-Shin said. "Her attack was shortly after the universes were destroyed. She only rose to that status then. And, immediately after, she stormed the hall of the gods. I don't think she'd have done it if it wasn't personal."

"What could be so personal about that?" Kibito asked.

"Didn't she have allies from other universes?" Kaio-Shin asked. "Particularly among those that were destroyed?"

"That is true," Kibito thought out loud. "And, that warrior from the eleventh universe was said to not have originated from there… perhaps she stormed the hall of the gods for the Grand Priest, but defeated the gods in her way of that."

"She even took on the angels that were there," Kaio-Shin said. "Granted, there were only three "born" at the time, but, still."

"The only one that could stop her was that warrior from the eleventh universe…" Kibito said. "I remember him… they were allies."

"Hmm…" Kibito said. "I think we should get some answers. Perhaps we should go to the source?"

"As long as we're discreet," Kaio-Shin said. "But, I'd rather have the Elder with us first."

"Then, we must have the assistance of the bearer of the Potara." Kibito said. "I am sure only she can help us here."

"Right," Kaio-Shin nodded. He concentrated his energy on North Kai's planet, instantaneously moving himself and Kibito to the planet.

"Gah!" North Kai jumped back, clutching his chest. "Jeez, Supreme Kai, you about gave me a heart attack."

"Apologies," Kaio-Shin said. "But, we are requiring the assistance of your pupils."

"Chikarot?" North Kai asked. "Sure. She's training around back."

"Thank you," Kaio-Shin and Kibito went around to the other side of the house, watching Chikarot train with the weights.

"Are you the one called Chikarot?" Kaio-Shin asked.

"I am," Chikarot turned, facing them, her earrings moving slightly.

"Y-You put on the Potara!?" Kaio-Shin gasped.

"Yeah," Chikarot said. "I did. Why?"

"N-Nothing," Kaio-Shin said. "I just expected you to wait to use them is all. They take years to practice."

"North Kai trained me in how to use them," Chikarot said. "It was pretty easy."

"Well, regardless," Kaio-Shin said. "I require your assistance."

"Uh, okay," Chikarot said. "Let's go."

"You're not going to ask me why?" Kaio-Shin asked.

"Nah," Chikarot said. "I'll see when I get there."

"Fine with us," Kibito said. Kaio-Shin teleported them to the Sacred World of the Kais. Once there, he showed them the sword, which took both hands for him to lift.

"What's with the sword?" Chikarot, who still wore the weights, picked up the sword with one hand, looking it over.

"H-How?!" Both Kaio-Shin and Kibito gasped in shock. "How are you doing this?!"

"It's not that heavy," Chikarot shrugged. "So, what are we doing?"

"You're going to break this sword," Kaio-Shin said. "Inside is our Elder, who can give us advice on an issue we are having."

"Okay," Chikarot said, holding up the sword and swinging her leg around to kick it. The sword shattered with the force of the kick, a burst of a strange Ki pouring out and forming into an older being who was a Kai.

"Oh man, it feels good to be out of there," He stretched, popping his back. "So, who's the one that broke the sword?"

* * *

 _Next time on Dragon Ball F, a strange new threat comes, determined to become a problem with the Z fighters. Without Goku and Chi-Chi, the Z fighters may be at a disadvantage against this foe that seems to become stronger with cyborgs. What happens next? Find out on Dragon Ball F!_


	26. Cyborg Disaster: Gohan's Appearance

_Last time on Dragon Ball F, the Z Fighters encountered the base of Doctor Gero. However, the evil doctor tried to get Cyborgs Seventeen and Eighteen, Bulma's friends Lapis and Lazuli, to fight them, but Vegeta was the one who did the doctor in. Now, off for some rest and relaxation, can the Z fighters have a break or will a new threat arise? Find out on Dragon Ball F!_

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five: The Cyborg Disaster: Gohan's Deadly Appearance

Bulma, Lapis, and Lazuli were flying over East City, looking around for a source of entertainment.

"Sucks out old haunts are gone," Lapis said. "We could have stayed in the old arcade."

"That we got banned from," Lazuli rolled her eyes.

"Wasn't my fault," Lapis shrugged. "They asked for it."

"I think it was mine," Bulma chuckled nervously.

"I see that," Lazuli chuckled. "So, how about we go and hang out in a wilderness somewhere and just do whatever?"

"Sounds like fun," Bulma said. "I think we'd find something cool."

"Yeah," Lazuli nodded.

"Maybe our old bandit hideout's still here," Lapis said.

"That would be so great!" Bulma said. "Hopefully all the stuff we got in there is okay."

"Yeah," Lazuli said. "I'm pretty sure my entire wardrobe's still there. I kinda wanna get out of these Red Ribbon Army clothes."

"Same," Lapis said. "So, let's go find it."

"Wait, weren't we like six years younger?" Bulma asked. "It's been like ten years since we were there. Nothing there would fit us."

"Oh yeah," Lazuli said. "Guess we'll have to hit up a clothing store.

"I'm down for that." Lapis said. "Steal or buy?"

"Buy," Bulma said. "I'll take care of that."

"Aww, but that's less fun." Lapis said.

"But, also less illegal," Bulma said. "I'd rather not be running from the actual law."

"Makes sense," Lazuli shrugged. "Let's do it."

"Great!" Bulma grinned. "I'm sure we could find something."

"Let's do it before we head to our old hideout." Lazuli said.

"Alright," Bulma said. "There should be one on this street."

"I think I see one," Lapis pointed.

"Ooh, I like that one," Bulma said. "It's where I get my clothes."

"A white t-shirt, jeans and a scarf?" Lazuli asked.

"Yep," Bulma said. "I like it. Now, let's see what they have."

They landed, entering the clothing store.

"You should probably take off the jacket," Bulma muttered to her. "The emblem on the back probably won't go over too well."

"Right." Lazuli took it off, ripping it into pieces.

Upon looking around, they found track suits of various colors. Lazuli picked up a pink one.

"That looks pretty ugly." Lapis made a face.

"I'd use it for jogging or training if I ever took it up," Lazuli rolled her eyes. "I'll get it since green looks really ugly."

"Agreed," Lapis said. "I do like this armband though."

He picked up a band that said "Ranger" on it.

"You gonna be a park ranger, huh?" Lazuli snickered. "Have fun with that one."

"I will," Lapis chuckled. "I think this shirt looks good too."

He picked up a white shirt with green sleeves that said "MIR" on it. He held it up to himself, seeing it was a perfect fit.

"That's good for now," Lazuli said.

"Alright," Bulma nodded as they got their respective items. "Now, let's head back to the bandit cave."

"Right," The other two cyborgs said.

They took off into the air towards the bandit cave they had made into their hideout when they were younger.

Upon arriving at the cave, they heard no sounds.

"Huh," Bulma said. "You'd think we'd hear something in there. I'm picking up signs of life though."

"Animals?" Lazuli asked.

"Too big for anything around here," Lapis said. "Could be a human or something human sized."

"Right," Bulma nodded, getting into a fighting stance. "Better be on our guards."

"Right," The group nodded, getting tense as they walked through the cave.

"What could the human want?" Lazuli asked.

"Not sure," Bulma said. "Since Vegeta's gone with Raditz to the Room of Spirit and Time on the lookout from the message she sent, I don't think it's her."

"What about the other one?" Lapis asked. "The horned one?"

"Artica?" Bulma asked. "I mean… she's into culture and stuff but I don't think she'd be deep in a cave."

"Who knows?" Lazuli shrugged. "Let's just see what it is and get it out of our cave."

"Yeah," Bulma nodded. "Let's do it."

The air got ominous as the group walked through the cave, the sign of life getting closer.

"What could that be?" Bulma asked. "It seems… familiar."

"Now that you mention it," Lazuli tensed further. "It does… it feels like Gero… but he's dead."

"The only thing left from Gero was that android he was working on," Bulma said. "But, I thought I neutralized his programming in it so it's not evil. I could be wrong though."

"Who knows?" Lapis asked. "We'll just try not to be conspicuous."

"Right," Bulma nodded as the three walked into the cave. However, as they got closer to the innards of the cave, they noticed a light.

"The light is on," Lazuli said. "That's not good. Someone's in here."

"Yeah," Bulma said. "Let's be careful."

They entered the source of the light to find a person standing there. He was dressed in an outfit similar to what Katas wore when he first returned from Namek before he put on his Guardian outfit in taking over for Kami. He was around eleven years of age in looks and had black hair. He had black colored eyes and had clenched fists and a smirk on his face.

"Gohan?" Bulma asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here," Gohan said in a strange, distorted voice. "For my perfection."

"What?" the three cyborgs said.

"I was created," Gohan said. "With the sole purpose of absorbing Cyborgs Seventeen and Eighteen to reach my perfected state."

"What?" Bulma asked. "That's crazy. You can't possibly believe that that's gonna happen. Gero's dead. Stay with us."

"I can't," Gohan said. "I have this burning desire to reach it. I am so near it, I can taste it!"

Gohan rushed for Lazuli, but Bulma kicked him back.

"Don't do this, Gohan." She said. "You can be good. You're not evil. I gave you Goku and Chi-Chi's DNA so you would fight your programming."

"They are my next goal," Gohan said. "I will kill them too."

"Like hell you will," Bulma said. "Look, Gohan, I won't give you too many more chances to give up and join us."

"I don't want your chances!" Gohan shouted. "I can't fight what I am!"

"Then we'll fight it out of you." Bulma said, getting into a fighting stance.

"If that's what you want." Gohan said. He yelled, his power rising as he unleashed it. The cave around them shook with power and anger as he let out his full Ki.

"Now, you will all die." He said, moving towards Lazuli, Bulma kicking him off again. She unleashed her own full power in the form of her Overclock: Level Five.

She and Lapis got ready to fight as Lazuli was shocked. However, she did step up to fight.

"It's over for you," Gohan said. "I know that form of yours can't handle much use and causes you much strain."

"It'll be enough to beat you," Bulma said, rushing in to attack Gohan. The two of them traded blows and Gohan seemed evenly matched with Bulma.

"How are you evenly matched with me?!" Bulma exclaimed, throwing a punch to his head, which he dodged.

"Because Doctor Gero thought of how I would affect this." Gohan said. "He programed me to be far beyond any capabilities you have."

"I won't let you win!" Bulma drove her fist into his jaw, sending him into the rocks.

"I will not let you win either!" Gohan exclaimed, the rocks around him exploding off of him as he rushed for Bulma, driving his fists over and over into her gut and jaw. Bulma stepped back, panting as she twitched from the strain of her technique. She still got into her fighting stance.

"My turn," Lapis said as he walked up to the android, ready to fight.

"You're weaker than she is," Gohan chuckled. "What makes you think you will fare better?"

"Maybe the fact that I'm not gonna try and convince you to be good," Lapis smirked, cracking his knuckles. "Rest up, Bulma, so you can kick his android ass in a minute."

Lapis moved to hit Gohan, hitting him like a truck. Gohan once again flew backwards into the rocks, Lapis not letting up as he slammed his fist over and over into his face.

Gohan grabbed his fist, smirking as he began to crush it. Lapis cried out in pain as Gohan kicked him in the gut, sending him into another wall.

"Lapis!" Bulma and Lazuli shouted as they rushed over to him.

Gohan stood up, walking toward them, chuckling.

"It's over," He said. "Now surrender."

"You bastard!" Bulma shouted, Lazuli rushing in and firing a barrage of Ki blasts at him. Gohan smirked as he walked through them, grabbing her by the shoulders. His body began to glow as he began to absorb the blonde cyborg.

"Not today!" Bulma slammed a powerful fist into his face as she kicked him away from Lazuli. She rushed in for the damage as she rained down powerful blows upon him. Gohan took them, his body moving greatly with them as Bulma was relentless in her attacks.

However, Gohan held a hand up to her stomach, firing a blast through it. Bulma gasped for air, coughing up blood as she was then impaled by Gohan's fist through her chest.

Gohan slammed a fist into her face, knocking her off and over to the others. Lazuli gasped in horror as Bulma closed her eyes.

"You monster!" She shouted, Lapis rushing in and delivering blows nearly as powerful as Bulma's to Gohan's body. Gohan smirked, grabbing him and beginning to absorb him.

Lapis struggled against Gohan, but he was too strong for him, disappearing into Gohan's body as Lazuli screamed in horror.

Gohan's body began to shift as it began to look older by about seven years. It was bulkier, stronger, more powerful looking.

He was now wearing an outfit similar to what Goku wore before she went back to her original blue design. He even had similar boots. However, it remained the same that he was still what looked like a combination of Goku and Chi-Chi.

"What did you do to him?!" Lazuli screamed out as tears filled her vision.

"I absorbed him," Gohan said. "Now, it's your turn

"No!" Lazuli shouted, firing a Ki blast at him, which bounced off.

"Yes," Gohan walked closer, only for a red beam to pierce his arm. He looked to see Artica with a smirk on her face as she aimed another at him.

"See, I told Bulma it was stupid to play god like this," She said. "Even when I did give her my DNA to use in this, I never expected this, a strange combination of our genetics into a fake Goku and Chi-Chi lookalike. Oh, by the way, I found you because android boy over there actually has Ki to sense."

"I also have Vegeta and Raditz' DNA," Gohan chuckled. "Not that it matters."

"Yeesh," Artica said. "Bulma, we're going to have a serious talk after this little tussle."

"You're not as strong as Bulma," Gohan said. "What makes you think you'll stand a chance against me?"

"The fact that I'm nowhere near using my full power," Artica said. "I may not be as strong as a Super Saiyan, but I'll fight you with everything I have."

"Then, show me what you've got," Gohan smirked, cracking his knuckles. Artica looked at Lazuli.

"Get Bulma out of here and get her to Kame House," She said. "Goku and Chi-Chi are off god knows where, but Saishi, Vegeta, and Raditz should be nearby."

"Bulma said Vegeta and Raditz were in the Room of Spirit and Time, whatever that is," Lazuli said.

"Then take her to the Lookout," Artica said. "I'll handle this scrap heap."

"I… fine," Lazuli nodded. "But, can you save my brother?"

"I will try," Artica said. "Now, leave."

Lazuli nodded, running out of the cave with Bulma in her arms. Gohan and Artica stood facing each other down. Artica's tail swished on the ground a little as she flexed her fingers once to allow them movement before rushing in to attack Gohan.

Gohan dodged her punch, but Artica swung around with a kick that knocked him off balance as Artica's tail slammed into him and hit him into the wall.

"You may have strength," Artica said. "But, you're nowhere near to the level of skill your progenitors have."

"But, I have their techniques," Gohan smirked as he cupped his hands. Energy began to pool in them as Artica tensed, beginning to raise her power.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Gohan released the powerful Ki attack towards Artica, an explosion happening as the blast collided with her.

When the smoke cleared, however, Artica was still standing, nearly unscathed. However, her appearance was different.

Artica was a little taller now, her horns gone and clothes still intact. Her tail was one solid color of white now as her body looked sleeker and a pale whitish blue. Her eyes were now red as she smirked at Gohan, her power having risen.

"You're strong, I must admit," She said. "Only Goku and Chi-Chi could force me to this state before, but now I see why you're Gero's secret weapon."

"So, you had a transformation all along," Gohan chuckled.

"I did," Artica said. "I'm not as strong as my father, but I'm certainly a force to be reckoned with. Though, I would suppose I'm his rival in power now."

"I'll just have to kill you faster then." Gohan got into a battle stance.

"Come at me," Artica said, firing a barrage of Death Rays, moving up to Gohan and kicking him in the face as she used her tail to slam him into the ground repeatedly. Gohan grabbed her tail, however, slamming her three times before she threw him off.

"I think you're going to have to do better than that," Artica said, driving a fist into Gohan's gut, causing him to cough up saliva. "Goku's still got you beat there."

"I'll kill Goku next," Gohan said, smirking.

"Oh, like you could," Artica chuckled. "If you can't beat me, then you have no chance against her. Arrogance doesn't become me, but I'll be damned if I let you be a threat to my friends and this planet."

"You'll have no choice in the matter," Gohan said. "Once I have reached my full power, I'll be the most powerful being on the planet."

"Except for Goku," Artica smirked. Gohan's expression turned angry as Artica got under his skin. He rushed to attack her, but Artica dodged him with lithe movements, kicking him with each dodge. She eventually stopped, kicking him into a wall.

"I'm going to finish this right here and now," She said, holding her hand in the air as a large ball of Ki formed, swarming around it. It was a deep purple in color and began to disintegrate the rocks around as it got bigger.

"I'm not going to destroy the planet with this," Artica said. "But, I'm going to make sure you go straight down to hell!"

"Like you could," Gohan smirked. "I'm stronger than you are."

"But, can you survive this!?" Artica thrust her hand downward as the sphere moved towards Gohan.

The android held his hands out to block it as he began to push it back. Artica kicked him and pushed the ball closer to him as she put more Ki into it.

However, Gohan retaliated by punching the sphere into the air, sending it hurling into space through the mountain's ceiling.

Artica was shocked, looking at it with a gasp. Her gaze turned back to Gohan, who began to rain down heavy blows on her, firing a blast at her, which knocked her into a wall with multiple injuries. Gohan rose into the air and fired a barrage of blasts on the mountain around her, causing it to cave in on the alien.

Gohan then took off towards where he could remember Kame House being.

 _With Chikarot and the Kais_

"Hmm," Elder Kai said as he looked Chikarot over. "You're definitely a Potara user. I'm surprised, though, that you've managed to hide so much of your power."

"I'm pretty good," Chikarot smirked. "I had two of the best teachers in the universe."

"I can tell you've learned from North Kai," Elder Kai said. "And, seems you've learned from a human."

"My Master Saishi," Chikarot said. "So, who are you?"

"I'm the Elder Kai," the old Kai said. "I was sealed in that sword because I didn't really agree with the Grand Priest's idea of destroying the universes."

"That was why?!" Kaio-Shin exclaimed.

"That and I taught Ōzaru how to unlock her true power," Elder Kai shrugged.

"You know why Ōzaru went on a rampage?!" Kaio-Shin asked, Kibito surprised as well.

"Sure do," Elder Kai said. "Now, sit down and I'll explain."

They all sat down as Elder Kai stood.

"Well, Ōzaru was different than most Saiyans." He said. "She was very pure hearted and not too concerned about fighting for conquest. She trained, but it really wasn't to conquer. She just liked to be strong, but she was a more adventurous type. She would travel to worlds and battle with strong warriors and just have adventures."

"That sounds like the Saiyans I know," Chikarot said. "Me, Vegeta, and Raditz."

"Well, you're also part human, though." Elder Kai said with a shrug. "But, Ōzaru was different. She even travelled to other universes. She made several friends among the other universes. One in particular was from what used to be the eighteenth universe. His name was Jir-something-or-other and they were the best of friends and rivals."

"Was he strong?" Chikarot asked.

"Equal to her," Elder Kai said. "Which was nowhere near your level."

"Woah!" Chikarot said. "But, I thought Ōzaru was one of the most powerful beings in the universe."

"She was," Elder Kai said. "But, not yet. So, what had happened was the Grand Priest, the jerk that he was, destroyed six of the universes with no reason other than he feared a race called the "Godkillers". They were strong enough to challenge him and he hated it. Well, Ōzaru's friend belonged to one of these universes and he was destroyed."

"That sent her over the edge, didn't it?" Kaio-shin asked

"It did," Elder Kai said. "The calm, pure hearted Saiyan let her anger go, becoming a powerful and angry Super Saiyan. However, that wasn't enough."

"It wasn't?" Chikarot asked.

"No," Elder Kai said. "She came to me, wanting more power. So, understanding her desire, I unlocked her full power, causing her to undergo a powerful transformation the likes of which have never been seen before or since. She unleashed the full fury of a Saiyan, her primal nature bursting forth as it became her form."

"Woah!" Chikarot exclaimed, excited. "I trained with her, but I didn't think she was that strong!"

"Wait, you trained with her!?" Elder Kai exclaimed.

"Goku did," Chikarot said. "She was strong, but I didn't think she was that strong!"

"Well, she was stronger still," Elder Kai said. "With her newfound power, she stormed the home where the gods of destruction used to gather. She singlehandedly defeated all twelve of the remaining gods and the three angels that were there, such was the power she knew. The Grand Priest, however, arrived and summoned her friend from the beyond and gave him his own power to add to it. The battle those two had shook the entire multiverse and lasted ten full days with no change or sign of anyone losing. Eventually, Ōzaru was sealed and the Grand Priest sent her friend to reside in Universe Eleven."

"Woah!" Chikarot became more excited. "I'm definitely wanting to see her full power!

"Well, I don't think that would be safe," Elder Kai said. "You should try not to."

"Elder Kai," Kaio-Shin spoke up. "We need your assistance to figure out this strange event we called Chikarot here to solve."

"What is it?" Elder Kai asked.

"There is a small tear in the universe," Kaio-Shin said. "Majin Buu's return as a human was the start of it."

"Majin Buu is a human?" Elder Kai asked. "Well, that's shocking. Should have been easy for you to eliminate her then."

"Like hell, I'll let you," Chikarot said, her Ki shooting up a little.

"She is why I couldn't," Kaio-Shin said.

"You let a mortal boss you around?" Elder Kai chuckled. "Well, I suppose it's fine since this one's something else. Even before she'd fused, she was a powerful enough to take you on. Interesting how they have that capability, those Saiyans. But, on to this, follow me, you three."

 _Later_

"So, what exactly are we doing?" Chikarot asked.

"We're going to release Ōzaru to see what she can do about this," Elder Kai said. "But, it won't be easy to do that. It wouldn't come down to simple power."

"We could use the Dragon Balls," Chikarot suggested.

"Dragon Balls?" Elder Kai asked. "What the hell are those doing on Earth? I told those Namekians not to let anyone else have them!"

"Those aren't the Namekian Dragon Balls," Kaio-Shin said. "A Namekian who landed on Earth made them."

"I see," Elder Kai said. "Well, you better not misuse those. Grave consequences come to those who misuse them. As powerful as they are, they have even more powerful evil within them. That evil once escaped and attacked the planet Namek, but we sealed it up. Unfortunately, on Earth, where less pure hearted individuals live, the evil may grow faster."

"Well, what do we do about it?" Chikarot asked.

"Nothing yet," Elder Kai said. "Right now, I need you to fulfill this job for me."

"Job?" Chikarot asked.

"Yes, a job," Elder Kai nodded. "See, the way to open Ōzaru's sealing place lies within that evil that once spewed from the Namekian Dragon Balls."

"What do you mean?" Chikarot asked.

"You must use it to open her sealing place," Elder Kai said. "I will reveal to you where it lies and you must obtain it."

"Do I get to fight strong fighters?" Chikarot asked.

"Yes, you do," Elder Kai said.

"Then, I'll do it," Chikarot grinned. "Where do I start?"

 _Elsewhere_

Whis looked at the goings on from his scepter, chuckling to himself. He looked at Beerus, who was once again asleep. He went over to the table, getting out a fine dinner from some planet that Beerus had blown up in a fit of rage once again. He ate the food, licking his lips and trying to keep quiet so that Beerus wouldn't know about it.

As he ate, he pondered his next course of action. He wasn't allowed to interfere with this, but he wondered if he should report it to the Grand Priest.

No, he thought, he wouldn't. He decided to let the warrior go off on her quest to obtain the answers she was seeking.

Besides, he was in fact curious as to her power and its utter limits. She seemed to remind him of another warrior that was very similar.

He shrugged, content to eat his food. Beerus didn't need to go on a rampage that someone was attempting to find the being that defeated his predecessor so long ago. The ego check might have been too much for him.

Whis finished his meal and went to put his dishes away. He looked at his scepter once again, wondering what was going on in the multiverse. A thought crossed his mind if he should contact his twin. He quickly dismissed it, as he was unsure how she would react to the news of someone attempting to unleash the being that defeated the angels prior.

Whis was actually tantalized by the idea of the status quo being shaken up as the warrior of legend among the gods returned. Such was even prophesied once, but to no avail or realization at the moment. He sat down and made himself some tea, wondering just how this would turn out.

* * *

 _Next time on Dragon Ball F, Raditz and Vegeta emerge from the Time Chamber to find out what happens. Enraged, they fly off to take on Gohan. What happens? Find out next time on Dragon Ball F!_


	27. Android Strength: Gohan's True Form

_Last time on Dragon Ball F, Bulma, Lapis, and Lazuli went to a cave. However, a strange and powerful opponent in Gohan arrives and battles them, absorbing Lapis and transforming. However, Artica shows up and defends Bulma and Lazuli, but to no avail. What happens next? Find out on Dragon Ball F!_

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six: Android Strength: Gohan's True Form

Bulma awoke to see Lazuli, who looked worried, staring down at her, very close to her face.

"L-Lazuli?" Bulma asked, dazed. "Where are we?"

"Kame House," Lazuli said. "I brought you her on Artica's orders."

"I… I see," Bulma said, sitting up. "I… I don't feel like I'm in pain."

"Saishi had a spare Senzu," Lazuli said. "Those little things are amazing."

"Yeah," Bulma chuckled. "They sure are. W-Wait… where's Lapis?"

"… Gohan absorbed him," Lazuli said, tears coming to her eyes. "He just… absorbed them."

"I… I can't believe I caused all this." Bulma managed to sit up, clenching her fists. "This is all my damn fault because I wanted to try to stop Gero with my own power."

"You couldn't have predicted this." Lazuli said. "No one could have. All we can do now is hope Artica can defeat him."

"If he's absorbed Lapis, there's no way she can," Bulma said. "His power would be too great for her. I'm not even sure if a Super Saiyan could beat him at that point. But… once he reaches his true power… Bra and Pan spoke of a monster called Cell in their timeline. They also said Gohan was similar to him in Ki… perhaps I tried to play god and god decided to play devil."

"Interesting phrase," Lazuli noted. "Perhaps you should eat. Let's get you downstairs."

"Right," Bulma nodded as she took several wobbly steps towards the stairs and walked down with Lazuli, still in the process of waking up.

The two sat down at the table, Bulma pouring some cereal. The two noticed a note from Saishi saying that she, Yurin, Pan, Bra, and Videl were going training.

As the two ate, Bulma felt a surge of energy enter the room for a split second. It was an unfamiliar Ki that she felt like was still familiar at the same time. She ran up to the bedroom, Lazuli following her. They gasped at the sight of the injured Artica with the open window signifying someone had been there.

Bulma grabbed out her communication device, calling Tarble and Zangya, who were sightseeing.

 _At Kame House—later_

Artica's eyes slowly opened to the sight of Tarble and Zangya looking down at her.

"Tarble," She mumbled. "Zangya? You guys are here?"

"Yeah," Tarble nodded. "You sure gave us a scare."

"The hell were you thinking, taking on that android like that!?" Zangya crossed her arms.

"That I would win?" Artica chuckled, coughing a little.

"You're lucky Senzu works on you," Bulma said. "Gohan did a number on you."

"More like the mountain." Artica chuckled. "But, if Goku could survive a planetary explosion, I could at least survive a mountain falling on me."

"How did you get out of there?" Bulma asked.

"I'm… not sure," Artica said. "The last thing I remember before waking up here was some lady in a lab coat… or was it a lady with pink skin and a tail like mine? I dunno, I was kinda loopy. Anyway, from what I remember, she brought me here."

"That must be the Ki I felt," Bulma said. "It seemed… inorganic somehow."

"Maybe she's like Gohan?" Artica asked, straining to sit up. "Not quite human."

"I don't know," Bulma said. "But, I suppose it's an interesting conundrum. I wonder whose side she's on."

"Hopefully ours," Artica said. "We've got our hands full enough with Gohan. I hope whatever the hell Vegeta and Raditz are doing is gonna be enough because they are officially our last hope without Goku and Chi-Chi."

"Yeah," Bulma sighed. "I hope they're okay."

 _With Chikarot_

"So, how do we begin this quest you're talking about?" Chikarot asked.

"Well, first you must hear more of your ancestor," Elder Kai said. "That could give some ideas as to how you could go about the gathering of these evil Dragon Balls."

"Alright," Chikarot said. "Spill."

"Well," Elder Kai said. "She also had a mate named Yamoshi, who is another Saiyan legend. He is credited with being the first to become a Super Saiyan as well as being the inspiration for the legend of the Super Saiyan God, which is what Ōzaru's form, which your people called Super Saiyan Primal in all the old paintings and depictions, is parallel to. The Super Saiyan God was more of a power based upon five pure hearted Saiyans. Both are two parts of the same coin, one manifestation of the Saiyan's power or another, though their Ki traces are different; Super Saiyan God uses a different Ki than the Primal Super Saiyan, being godly and thus harder to sense. No Saiyan can have both… it's physically impossible. Well, I suppose if they fused or whatever, but no Saiyan naturally could obtain both. It's impossible. But, the two of them went down in legend as the full strength of the Saiyan race. However, most people hold to Yamoshi's existence more than Ōzaru's because Yamoshi had more influence."

"Why?" Chikarot asked.

"As I stated previously," Elder Kai said. "Ōzaru really was sort of an outcast. But, the two were very close, their first child being revered almost. Her name was Lettus, and she was a strong Saiyan in her own right. However, she had nowhere near the power of her parents, and rightfully so. She never experienced the heartache that either of them had suffered to bring their full power forward. I personally watched these two become utter monsters in their own right. Such ungodly power among the Saiyans was never seen before or since… though I suppose that is good."

"I… I sensed something like the legends spoke of in Goku," Kaio-shin said. "It was very scary. She is well on her way to unlocking her ancestor's power."

"Though, which one?" Elder Kai asked.

"I'm sure we'll find out," Kibito said. "Though, I'm not sure if I'll like what is going to happen."

"We'll save that for another time," Elder Kai said. "Besides, it's not like this on will go challenge the gods like her ancestor. Though, I suppose Beerus wouldn't take too kindly to this, but I'm certainly not in the mood to argue with him. We'll have to go behind his back with this one."

"Who's Beerus?" Chikarot asked. "Is he strong?"

"He's this universe's god of destruction," Elder Kai explained. "And, yes, he's very powerful. But, you wouldn't last long against him without either of your ancestor's full power."

"Cooool," Chikarot grinned, clenching her fists. "Well, where's the first place to find this evil Dragon Ball or whatever?"

"It's not technically an evil Dragon Ball," Elder Kai said. "It's a manifestation of the evil within the Dragon Balls."

"Whatever," Chikarot said. "Let's just get to the part where I kill an evil dragon."

"Let me focus on the necessary location." Elder Kai said. "… There! I've got it!"

He put his hand on Chikarot's shoulder as they vanished.

 _With Artica, Bulma, etc._

"So, what do we do about our little android problem?" Artica asked. "Gohan's too powerful for any of us. I could have taken him on before he absorbed one of you, but now he's too strong and he'll probably get stronger."

"We need Vegeta and Raditz before we try anything else against Gohan." Bulma said.

"That reminds me," Artica said. "I told you to take her to the Lookout, not here."

"I don't know where the Lookout is," Lazuli pointed out. "I knew where this place was based on the data provided by Gero."

"I see," Artica said. "Well we should head there to figure out this problem."

"Right," The others said. Bulma pulled out her communication device sending a message to Saishi about where to go to find them.

The group of five took off straight for the Lookout, Zangya and Tarble following behind as they didn't know the location of it.

Upon arriving, Katas greeted them.

"I saw the events that went on," He said. "As of right now, I can't leave the lookout, but I am able to assist with the Room of Spirit and Time. Hopefully, it won't be destroyed like when Chikarot emerged."

"That was pretty badass, though," Bulma said.

"Well, Vegeta and Raditz are in there now," Katas said. "So, I suppose it's a matter of time."

The door burst open and almost off its hinges as the two Saiyans walked out, though, a little different than they went in.

Vegeta's armor was a bit tattered, obviously from battle damage, as was Raditz'. However, this wasn't the only thing different about them. The biggest difference, however, was the fact that Vegeta had blonde hair, the hair of a Super Saiyan, but it seemed way more stable.

"What… what the?!" Bulma exclaimed. "How are you guys so strong?! I can feel the powerful Ki radiating off from you."

"I've ascended to a level beyond a Super Saiyan." Vegeta smirked. "I can maintain the form indefinitely and Raditz has certainly improved. There's no need to train further. Now, where's your little android we need to smash? Katas filled us in."

"We don't know," Bulma said. "The problem is that we can sense him, but he's hiding his power level."

"Perhaps you should look in the wilderness," Katas said. "I can detect a strange presence there. Go now. Stop him."

"On it," Vegeta and Raditz nodded, taking off towards the spot.

"Wait, how did Raditz become so strong?" Artica asked. "I thought she was way weaker… she's got a strange inner power within herself."

"You sensed it too?" Bulma asked. "Vegeta was talking about that. Perhaps she's got a plan or something to help Raditz break her shell. Perhaps she can become a Super Saiyan as well."

"Did we ever get the whole story about how Vegeta became one?" Artica asked. "She said something about an asteroid, but I could tell something was left out."

"No," Katas said. "I learned it, but it was certainly not my business."

"Fair enough," Artica shrugged. "So, how does this room work?"

"You wish to train in it?" Katas asked.

"We're gonna need all the power we can get." Artica said. "Something tells me there's gonna be some terrible threats to the planet and we need to be ready to defend this beautiful planet."

"Well, I respect your reasoning," Katas bowed a bit. "The room makes it so that one year passes in a day. It's recommended you not spend longer and let a long time pass between use, up to a year preferably."

"So, I have to wait a year to use it now?" Artica asked.

"No, but you have to wait a year after you go inside," Katas said.

"I see," Artica said. "Well, any other notes?"

"Don't destroy the door," Katas said. "It happened with Goku and Chi-Chi and were it not for them breaking the shell of Super Saiyan, they would have been trapped."

"I see," Artica said. "Well, I will keep that in mind."

"Good," Katas said. "I hope you have a decent time in there."

"Right," Artica said. "Who's coming with me?"

"I will volunteer," A voice came from behind them that sent chills down Bulma's spine as she turned to see the speaker: Dark.

"Y-You!" Katas gasped, stepping back in shock. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Well, I suppose it's obvious," Dark smirked. "I'm here to train to kill an android. I could use a bit if I plan to defeat Son Goku."

"Like you could," Bulma said.

"Prove me wrong then," Dark said.

"I could use a training partner," Artica shrugged. "If we have the same goal, that is fine."

"Good," Dark smirked. "I'll try not to kill you by using too much power."

"Are you a Super Saiyan like Goku?" Artica asked.

"Not quite, but I can certainly utilize power beyond my normal power," Dark said. "Lead the way, Freeza look alike."

"Certainly is like an evil Goku," Artica mused as Pan and Bra arrived at the Lookout, Saishi, Yurin, and Videl right behind them.

"You!" Pan and Bra exclaimed, becoming Super Saiyans as they charged up two Kamehamehas to fire at the dark half of Goku.

"Please, children," Dark chuckled, which got a "you're the same age as them" from Bulma. "I'm not in the mood to fight. If you wish to settle it in training, then I will certainly oblige. I am not here to quarrel unless it involves training."

"I will kill you if you myself if you cause any trouble," Pan said, clenching her fists.

"You're welcome to try," Dark chuckled. "However, I won't be losing to you in a battle. Let's go."

The four entered the Room of Spirit and Time, Katas shutting the door behind them and walking back over to the others.

"So, what do we do?" He asked.

"Wait to see what Vegeta and Raditz do, I guess," Bulma said. "We should follow them and see if they need help."

"I want to get a couple of good smacks in myself," Lazuli nodded, clenching her fists. "I'm going to avenge Lapis."

"Perhaps you two should train first?" Katas suggested.

"We don't have time," Bulma said. "There's a good chance that those two might not be enough."

The two took off after Vegeta and Raditz, following the energy of the Super Saiyan.

 _With the two Saiyans_

"So, you're the little shit that ate Bulma's friend," Vegeta landed right in front of the android, crossing her arms, Raditz landing next to her.

"So, you're the prince with an ego that surpasses her height," Gohan turned, smirking at Vegeta. "Cute. You've even become a Super Saiyan. I'm surprised your ego let you."

"Well, let's see if your fighting is as bad as your insults," Vegeta moved forward, ramming her fist into Gohan's gut, causing him to cough out blood.

"Seems you've become stronger than I predicted," Gohan chuckled. "But, I think that's all you get in terms of free hits."

"You want one, you can have it," Vegeta smirked. "But, I wouldn't take it lightly."

She kneed Gohan in the face, kicking him into the dirt as she slammed her fists down on him.

"And, I did all this training for nothing," Vegeta chuckled.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Gohan growled, slamming his fist into Vegeta's face. Vegeta flew into a nearby rock, smashing through it.

"Well, it seems like you've got some power as well," Vegeta cracked her knuckles as she rose up. "I'm impressed your tin body can handle the beating of the princess of all Saiyans."

"I've got some of you in me somewhere," Gohan chuckled. "Perhaps you'd like to test my mimicry of you."

"What would your end goal be, candroid?" Vegeta asked.

"Perfection," Gohan clenched a fist in a dramatic style, a powerful smirk on his face.

"Oh, please," Vegeta chuckled. "Either you're perfect or you're not me."

Raditz rolled her eyes, knowing just how much Vegeta was playing it up.

"A little full of ourselves, aren't we?" Gohan asked.

"An excellent observation," Vegeta said, rushing forward and punching Gohan in the face and firing a Ki blast into his gut.

"You really don't get it do you?" Gohan punched her in the face, which Vegeta countered with a blow to his knee. "I'm going to achieve my perfection, regardless of your interference. You truly don't understand the gravity of this power you're toying with."

"I am a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta yelled, kicking Gohan into a tree. "You are nothing compared to me!"

"Let's see just what you're capable of then!" Gohan shouted, firing a blast into Vegeta's gut that sent the princess flying backwards. Vegeta hit the body of water behind her, sinking under.

"Seemed too easy," Gohan chuckled. "Wait… I can sense my next piece towards my perfection. She's close."

"You're not getting anywhere near anyone else!" Raditz stepped in front of Gohan, beginning to raise her power level.

"Oh, please," Gohan chuckled, stepping towards her. "If Vegeta couldn't beat me, you certainly won't."

"I'm not dead yet," Vegeta came up from behind Gohan, kicking him right by Raditz and through a mountain.

Nearby, Bulma and Lazuli were watching with intent, seeing the fight between the Saiyans and the android.

"Vegeta seems to be doing good," Lazuli said. "I'm surprised actually. Gohan seemed way too strong for anyone to take on after he'd absorbed Lapis."

"Vegeta's always been one to surpass expectations," Bulma sighed. "No one expected her to become a Super Saiyan."

"Speaking of which," Lazuli said. "Are Saiyans aliens or something? Because I've seen her show off a tail."

"She's an alien, yeah," Bulma nodded. "Super strong at that, obviously. Second only to Goku and maybe Chi-Chi."

"I've heard those names, but I've never actually seen them," Lazuli said. "They're friends of yours, right?"

"Yep," Bulma nodded. "Two of my best friends. We became strong together and Goku became the first of the current Saiyans to become a Super Saiyan. She became so powerful and obliterated Artica's father, who was an evil monster."

"It sounds like something truly scary," Lazuli nodded.

"It is," Bulma said. "Oh, crap, it looks like Gohan's rising into the air… wait, he's looking over here!"

"What?!" Lazuli exclaimed as the two tried to take off, but the sun flashed brightly, blinding both of them and stunning them.

Gohan appeared in front of them, smirking.

"Eighteen," He said. "I believe you and I are due for a close reunion."

"My name is Lazuli!" Lazuli said, getting into a fighting pose, still blinded by the intense light. "I won't let you absorb me!"

"Like you have a choice," Gohan chuckled, moving over to her with speed unexpected and grabbing her in a chokehold. Lazuli struggled, kicking him several times, but to no avail.

"Let her go!" Bulma pushed her power as far as it could currently go, reaching Overclock: Level Three as she rushed forward, slamming her fists into Gohan with all the force she could muster, being able to pinpoint him by his energy. However, it did absolutely nothing as Gohan backhanded her away, even stronger than before.

Lazuli screamed in pain as she began to be absorbed into Gohan's body, Gohan's power already beginning to rise from it. He laughed, his strength rising at an alarming rate.

"There you are!" Vegeta shouted as she rushed for him, but a green field of energy surrounded the android and she couldn't break through. Gohan began to glow yellow as he began to transform himself even further.

His hair began to spark, a golden glow shooting off of it as he closed his eyes, which started to glow.

"What the hell?!" Bulma exclaimed, her eyes finally working properly as she saw the power emitting off of Gohan. "H-How?! He's…"

"A Super Saiyan," Vegeta said. "Well, I'll still kick his ass!"

Gohan opened his eyes, which were now a blazing blue, his power shooting up even further.

It finally reached its peak, Gohan dissipating the field surrounding him, smirking at Vegeta with a similar look to hers.

"Looks like I've reached perfection," He said. "Ironic how it's the Super Saiyan form. It must be because Bulma tried to play god and made me too much like you Saiyans."

"You're no true Saiyan!" Vegeta shouted, rushing for Gohan, who punched her in the face, breaking her nose and sending her flying into a rock.

"Vegeta!" Raditz and Bulma exclaimed.

"I suppose I need to break this new form in," Gohan cracked his knuckles. "What better way to test it that with a resistance test? Vegeta!"

"The hell do you want?" Vegeta stood up, cracking her neck.

"Hit me as hard as you can," Gohan said, holding his arms out widespread. "No holding back."

"Wrong choice of words to say to the princess of all Saiyans!" Vegeta shouted, rushing forward with a kick that bent Gohan's head to the side a little.

"Seems you weren't paying attention," Gohan sighed, grabbing Vegeta's leg and breaking it with a single punch. Vegeta gasped in pain, Gohan punching her in the gut, which sent her flying straight into a mountain.

"Vegeta!" Raditz exclaimed, flying towards the downed princess.

"Seems that was a waste of time," Gohan sighed. "I wonder how strong Goku is."

"I'm not done with you yet!" A bloodied and bruised Vegeta shouted, rising out from the rubble with a powerful golden glow surrounding her as she used a lot of power to charge up a powerful blast.

"Oh, now this is more like it," Gohan smirked wider.

Vegeta summoned as much power as she could, putting it into her hands. In her hands glowed two very powerful balls of Ki.

"Oh no!" Raditz gasped, knowing exactly what the princess was planning and knowing exactly what it would do.

"What?" Bulma asked.

"This attack she developed," Raditz said. "It's too intense for the planet to take it. It nearly destroyed the Room of Spirit and Time."

"Oh crap," Bulma gulped.

Vegeta slammed her hands together at the wrists, keeping them sideways so that they spread outwards. The two balls of Ki fused into one as lightning began to crackle around the princess. The ground started to shake as the dust around them began to kick up and cloud the area they were in. Raditz knew exactly what would happen then and she knew it probably wouldn't be good.

Gohan simply smirked, tensing himself and standing directly in front of Vegeta.

"You would be a coward not to take it like a man!" Vegeta shouted. "Prove you're really as tough as you say you are!"

"Fine then, princess," Gohan chuckled. "I'll play your game."

Vegeta began summoning even more power, her Ki skyrocketing as she poured so much into the attack that she began to tremble with the power flowing through her.

"FINAL FLASH!" She yelled, firing the beam of golden Ki straight at Gohan.

"Cute," Gohan chuckled. "She even gave it a cool na—oh shi—"

The blast razed Gohan with tremendous force, enough to shake the entire planet as the beam made its way into space. The destruction it caused devastated anything in its path as it completely destroyed.

Vegeta was panting hard as she looked at Gohan, who was missing a large portion of his body as he looked down at it, completely shocked at the events.

"Y-You-" He started, which caused Vegeta to begin laughing.

"You really thought you could beat the princess of all Saiyans?!" She said. "It's time I sent you straight to hell!"

"You still haven't learned, have you?" Gohan chuckled. "I'm stronger than you"

Gohan's body began to regrow, rebuilding itself from scratch as if it hadn't been broken. Vegeta just stared in shock at the sight, becoming angry. Though, she was really in no position to fight, having just used as powerful an attack as her Final Flash.

"I suppose I'll have to teach you a lesson now, princess," Gohan chuckled, moving with speed almost unseen behind Vegeta. Before the princess could even fully turn, Gohan delivered a backhand to her face that sent her crashing to the ground.

Gohan followed it up with a bone crushing elbow drive straight to Vegeta's back. Vegeta gasped out in pain as her spine cracked from the force applied to it.

"How did you think this would end, princess?" Gohan asked, standing over Vegeta and stomping his foot on her and grinding into her back, causing her to scream more. "Funny how you have fallen so far despite your power. Let's fix that, shall we?"

Gohan picked Vegeta up once again, bringing her down with intense force onto his knee. If her back wasn't broken before, it was now. Vegeta shouted in pain, Gohan kicking her into the air and bringing a powerful hit with both fists clasped together to send her hurling to the ground so hard it shattered the ground beneath her (and the rest of her bones).

"Vegeta!" Raditz exclaimed, watching the fallen princess and moving over to her, looking down at her bloodied body.

Vegeta was unmoving, near dead if not dead already. Raditz felt her eyes water, running her hand across the face of her closest friend since childhood. She looked at the blood on her hands, looking up at Gohan in pure unadulterated anger.

"You bastard!" She screamed as her Ki began to rise. "I'll kill you!"

"Then, prove it," Gohan smirked.

Raditz screamed in pure unadulterated rage as her Ki skyrocketed, her hair beginning to wave.

"Raditz…" Bulma gasped. "Are you… transforming?"

* * *

 _Next time on Dragon Ball F, the battle between Raditz and Gohan commences. Who will win and who will lose? Find out next time on Dragon Ball F!_


	28. Raditz vs Gohan

_Last time on Dragon Ball F, Gohan was confronted by Bulma and Lazuli to avenge Lapis, but Gohan overpowered them, absorbing Lazuli as well and becoming his final form. He then proceeded to defeat Vegeta, who came to beat him. In a fit of Rage, Raditz begins to power up. What will happen?! Find out on Dragon Ball F!_

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven: Battle Against Perfection: Raditz' Battle Against Gohan

"I suppose I'll have to teach you a lesson now, princess," Gohan chuckled, moving with speed almost unseen behind Vegeta. Before the princess could even fully turn, Gohan delivered a backhand to her face that sent her crashing to the ground.

Gohan followed it up with a bone crushing elbow drive straight to Vegeta's back. Vegeta gasped out in pain as her spine cracked from the force applied to it.

"How did you think this would end, princess?" Gohan asked, standing over Vegeta and stomping his foot on her and grinding into her back, causing her to scream more. "Funny how you have fallen so far despite your power. Let's fix that, shall we?"

Gohan picked Vegeta up once again, bringing her down with intense force onto his knee. If her back wasn't broken before, it was now. Vegeta shouted in pain, Gohan kicking her into the air and bringing a powerful hit with both fists clasped together to send her hurling to the ground so hard it shattered the ground beneath her (and the rest of her bones). Her Super Saiyan state had fallen out, leaving the princess in her base form.

"Vegeta!" Raditz exclaimed, watching the fallen princess and moving over to her, looking down at her bloodied body.

Vegeta was unmoving, near dead if not dead already. Raditz felt her eyes water, running her hand across the face of her closest friend since childhood. She looked at the blood on her hands, looking up at Gohan in pure unadulterated anger.

She remembered when Vegeta trained her, continuing to tell her of her hidden powers that she just needed to unlock with all her strength and rage.

She remembered when they were on that foreign planet and Vegeta was training with her and the rocks began to fall. She remembered how they couldn't stop the last one and Vegeta had become a Super Saiyan to destroy it, to keep _her_ safe. Every ounce of that admiration and respect she'd had for Vegeta came bursting forth as she felt it churn her anger and hatred further.

"You bastard!" She screamed as her Ki began to rise. "I'll kill you!"

"Then, prove it," Gohan smirked.

Raditz screamed in pure unadulterated rage as her Ki skyrocketed, her hair beginning to wave.

"Raditz…" Bulma gasped. "Are you… transforming?"

Raditz Ki began to flicker whitish, exploding outward. The entire planet began to shake from the force of Raditz' expansion of Ki. The terrain around them began to crack, shaking and water from the nearby water source flooding into it as the cracks reached it. Raditz began to scream louder, Bulma steadying herself on the rocks as the planet's shaking brought her to a defensive state.

Saishi, Videl, Tarble, Zangya, and Yurin arrived on the scene, feeling the Ki at an alarming rate.

"What's going on here?" Tarble asked. "I can feel a massive uprising of Ki and it reminds me of Raditz."

"She's right over there." Bulma pointed, still trying to steady herself while the area around them shook with the intensity of ten earthquakes. Raditz' screaming echoed through the area, bouncing off the crumbling rocks around them.

"Is that Vegeta over there?" Saishi's eyes widened.

"Vegeta!" Tarble exclaimed, running towards her only to be stopped by Bulma.

"You'll only be in the way," She said. "Raditz is going to avenge her. You will simply be in her way. Stay here."

"That's my sister!" Tarble exclaimed, pointing as he tried to break Bulma's grip.

"And her friend," Bulma said. "You stand absolutely no chance. Raditz does."

"Is it because you think I'm weak?" Tarble asked. "I'm becoming more powerful. Artica, Zangya, and I are training hard to keep up with you guys."

"You're no Super Saiyan." Bulma said. "Raditz may be. But, you will die within ten seconds if you go face Gohan. Let Raditz avenge Vegeta."

"I… fine," Tarble clenched his fists, slumping over. "I… I just want to prove my strength."

"Vegeta would say that throwing yourself at an opponent that clearly outclasses you in every way doesn't prove strength," Bulma said.

"You guys do it every time," Tarble said.

"We had no choice," Bulma said. "You do. Let Raditz handle this. She will come through. Hopefully, Goku and Chi-Chi will be here at some point."

Raditz' Ki was expanding, making itself more visible as it showed a powerful white color. Her hair began to wave more intensely, her lungs letting her power forth in intensity.

Gohan smirked, enjoying feeling the sheer power exploding from Raditz.

A flash of gold came from Raditz' hair, Bulma's eyes widening.

"It's happening," She whispered. "She's becoming a Super Saiyan."

Raditz' aura now flashed golden, flickering between white and gold as it began to change its shape into that of a flame.

Her hair began standing straighter, spikier, the gold flickering in it faster. She continued to yell as her eyes flickered blue, her muscles beginning to bulk up slightly.

"This is such an intense power," Zangya said. "So this is the initial transformation of a Super Saiyan. So impressive. No wonder people quake at the legend of Ōzaru, even if they don't believe in her."

"She's heavily damaging the planet," Videl said.

"You should have seen when Goku first transformed on Namek," Bulma said. "She nearly flooded the place. It was pretty scary."

"I'm sure this is too," Videl said. "But, since I've seen Goku, Chi-Chi, Pan, Bra, and Vegeta do it, it's not so scared as you."

"I think Raditz stands a chance," Yurin looked right at Raditz. "But, this still seems different than Goku, Vegeta or any of the others."

"Yeah, I can tell." Bulma said. "Maybe Raditz is unlocking something further… something beyond Super Saiyan like Vegeta was trying to do."

"Hopefully, it's going to be enough to stop Gohan," Saishi said. "He's absorbed both of them I've assumed. That means we can't take chances. If Raditz fails, it's up to those in the Room of Spirit and Time as well as Goku and Chi-Chi."

"We rely on those guys a lot," Bulma said. "Hopefully we won't need them."

"Right," Saishi nodded.

Raditz let out a powerful scream as lightning began to crackle around her, almost like a part of her aura. Her power intensified even further as she yelled for longer than one would think possible. Her hair was moving wildly, due to both her own aura and the powerful winds it was now generating. Tornado level winds were attacking the terrain around them as the clouds themselves began to rain down thunder and lightning on the site of the battle, almost as if they were fueling Raditz' power.

"Incredible," Gohan smirked.

Raditz gave yet another yell as her aura shot out in a powerful burst that increased the wind speeds around her and rumbled the planet like nothing previously felt. The lightning in her aura crackled with fiercer intensity, arcing onto the ground and causing some burns on the grass out of her aura's immediate range. Her aura was charring the ground underneath it black, her aura beginning to resemble a small fire in and of itself. The spectators had to use their Ki to heavily shield themselves lest they be affected by the fierce power bursting from Raditz' aura and Ki.

Her Ki was now fully golden, shining more intensely than even Goku or Vegeta's, utter strength bursting forth from her flaming aura. The ground cratered beneath her, getting deeper with every second that Raditz kept powering up.

"Sh-She's even more powerful than Vegeta!" Saishi exclaimed. "Is this all that hidden power Vegeta was talking about?! This is incredible! But, how does it stand up to Gohan?"

"The first thing to figure out is if Gohan's at full power," Bulma said. "That would be the determining factor… but, something tells me Gohan's going to regret letting her power up."

Raditz' eyes flashed blue, flickering in intensity until they flashed a burning cobalt color, looking even more intense than Vegeta's. Her hair, still waving wildly, exploded in golden light as it fully became gold. Her hair seemed to be a bolder and deeper gold than Vegeta's even.

She gave one last yell, the ground splitting heavily around her as her transformation reached its completion. Gohan stood still, shocked as the heavy burst of power emanating from her actually managed to shock him.

Raditz' power blew Bulma and the others backward, knocking them back and causing them to brace themselves harder.

Bulma's eyes widened as she took a look at Raditz. Videl, Yurin, and Saishi also flashed back to the time Chikarot had blown a hole through dimensions to come to the aid of her friends. Her hair resembled Raditz'… it was so powerful, that time, and Raditz had a similar feeling power.

Raditz stopped yelling, lightning crackling around her as she glared at Gohan, her entire demeanor different than before. Gohan was a little offput by this, not having expected Raditz to have gained so much power in such a short time.

Before the spectators even had time to blink, Raditz was already in front of Gohan, her fist meeting his face in a blow that shattered the nearby rocks. Gohan was flung backwards into the rocks behind him, shattering them with his impact.

He stood up shakily, only to be met with Raditz' fist once again, this time in his gut. Gohan looked at Raditz' face, expecting to see the rage of a Super Saiyan in her eyes, but all he saw was the quiet fury of Raditz glaring through him. It was such a quiet anger, not like the loud, unbridled rage of the Super Saiyan. It was almost like she had become something else entirely, something beyond a Super Saiyan.

"You hurt Vegeta," Her voice, filled with rage, but also calm. "Now I'm going to kill you."

"I'd love to see you try," Gohan chuckled. "You don't have the guts to kill me."

"I'm a Saiyan," Raditz swung her leg around, driving it into Gohan's temple. "I kill people for sport."

Gohan landed in the rocks, hitting the ground hard as Raditz slammed a fist into him, bringing her hands down to hammer him once again. Gohan groaned in pain as he let her.

Eventually Gohan grabbed both of her hands, kneeing her in the gut. He slammed her on the ground three times and punched her into a rock.

"You've got more power than I expected," He panted, irritated. "But, I'm nowhere near done with you yet."

Raditz fired off a Ki blast with both hands, watching it strike Gohan in the chest.

"You're more powerful than an ordinary Super Saiyan," Gohan stepped forward, Raditz' eyes widening as the blast seemed to do nothing. She poured more power into the blast, but it did absolutely nothing.

"But, you're still the weak Raditz who always needed Vegeta's help to do anything," Gohan chuckled, making it to Raditz and punching her in the face. Raditz was sent flying back, landing on her back. Gohan jumped into the air, moving towards her at speeds unimaginable with his fist pulled back for a powerful blow.

Raditz dodged him, throwing a punch into his jaw that made a sickening crunch as the impact happened. She leapt into the air, firing down a Double Sunday at Gohan. Gohan felt the impact of her Ki attack, coughing out blood as Raditz slammed her fist into him and rained heavy blows on him with amazing power and speed.

"You've increased your power immensely," Gohan chuckled. "But, I have a few tricks of my own."

He held his hands up, Ki gathering in them.

"Masenko Ha!" He fired the powerful blast of Ki at Raditz, who took it head on, being fired back and falling on the ground.

"Looks like I'm the strongest warrior here after all," Gohan stood up, panting as he was still bleeding from his battle.

Raditz stood up, letting out a huge burst of Ki as she rushed toward Gohan with a Ki encircled fist.

"Taste the culmination of my power," She growled, pulling back for a punch. "The strength Saiyan's Pride! The power of the Super Saiyan!"

Her fist collided with Gohan's face, an explosion resulting from the impact as Raditz put all her Ki into the blast.

"Is she okay?" Bulma asked.

"I can't see it," Artica said. "That cost her a lot of Ki though. Her power certainly isn't weakened."

When the dust settled, Raditz was panting, looking where her fist had impacted, seeing that Gohan was dropped down.

She panted dropping to her knees in her sorrow and pain, feeling the full weight of it as she looked back at Vegeta's body, which was still where she'd left it. Her hair turned black once again as the Saiyan passed out.

Bulma and the others ran over to her, picking both her and Vegeta up, flying them to the Lookout.

 _With Chikarot_

"So, what do we do at this place?" Chikarot asked. "I thought there was a dragon here."

"There is," Elder Kai said. "The darkness from the Dragon Balls radiates strongly there. But, you must be prepared to obtain it."

"Right," Chikarot nodded, walking forward. Immediately, the area changed, a smog filling the room everywhere.

"Looks like you've fallen into my trap," A voice came from somewhere. Chikarot bent over backwards as a blast of fire shot forward in front of her.

"You're pretty good," The one who'd shot the fireball, a fat green dragon, said, smirking. "I didn't expect such a strong warrior to face me. Let me guess: you're here for _her_ aren't you?"

"Who?" Chikarot asked.

"Oh?" The dragon asked. "So you don't know? Oops."

"I want to know," Chikarot said. "And, you're gonna tell me."

"Make me." The dragon said. "But, I'll tell you this: my smog has been slowly weakening you this whole time."

Chikarot fired a Ki blast into the dragon's face, her fist following immediately after.

"Ow, ow, okay, okay, you win!" The dragon waved his hands in front of him nervously. "I'll give, I'll give! Just let me go!"

"Where is this she you're talking about?" Chikarot asked.

"Uh, I'll give you a hint," The dragon said. "Right here!"

The dragon blew a spew of smog into Chikarot's face, which caused her to reel back, weakened a little.

"Looks like you fell for it" the dragon smirked. "My smog drains your Ki and will slowly kill you."

"Don't count on it!" Chikarot exclaimed, firing a powerful blast of Ki into the dragon's face and eliminating it.

A single object fell down as the smog cleared. As Chikarot looked at it, it looked like a Dragon Ball, with black stars.

"What's this?" Chikarot asked, picking it up as her lungs cleared from the smog.

"Looks like the evil is contained like this," Elder Kai said. "That's a very dangerous object you have there. It's far more powerful than a normal Dragon Ball, even more powerful than a Namekian Dragon Ball."

"Wow," Chikarot's eyes widened. "So, this is the evil in the Dragon Balls? Interesting."

"Well, don't try to break it or all that evil will emerge again," Elder Kai said. "Now, the next thing we need to do is to find the next one. This isn't going to be easy, but I'm sure you can handle it."

"Me too," Chikarot grinned wide.

"Your mother and her ancestors would be proud," Elder Kai said, chuckling. "She was the descendant of Ōzaru after all."

"Cool," Chikarot grinned. "Well, I'm gonna have some fun collecting those evil Dragon Balls and killing all the dragons."

"I'm sure you will," Elder Kai sighed, shaking his head. "You Saiyans and your battles."

 _At the Lookout_

Katas gasped as he saw Bulma and the rest bringing Raditz and Vegeta, the princess in far worse state than Raditz.

"What happened?!" Katas exclaimed. "I was keeping an eye on the goings on in the Room of Spirit and time. Did they defeat Gohan?!"

"I… I think so," Bulma nodded. "He wasn't there, but Vegeta's down and Raditz passed out from becoming a Super Saiyan."

"I felt her power from here," Katas shuddered. "That was something… beyond."

"I felt that too," Videl said. "It's almost like that time when Goku first split into Dark."

"I could tell," Katas said. "It is fortunate that Chikarot is far above Raditz in power, otherwise we could have seen the earth itself be destroyed."

"It felt like it was," Bulma said. "That form was no joke and she took on Gohan, who even Vegeta couldn't beat."

"I see," Katas said. "Well, soon we will hear from those in the Room of Spirit and Time. Hopefully, this won't be a problem for them."

 _In the Room of Spirit and Time_

"You children have potential," Dark smirked as she countered blows form Pan and Bra. "I certainly see why you're the strongest of your timeline. However, I suppose this Gohan is stronger than that, is he not?"

"He is," Pan said, Artica joining in the fight. "But, we're not going to let that stop us."

"Good," Dark smirked. "You'll need all the help you can get."

"Aren't you going to help?" Artica asked as she traded blows with the dark half of Son Goku.

"Perhaps," Dark said. "But, I suppose if Son Goku shows up, she will aid you."

"Hopefully we can beat them without needing Goku and Chi-Chi." Artica said. "It's not good to rely on a single person. We're strong because we're together, not because we hide behind Goku or Chi-Chi."

"Wise words," Dark gut punched her. "I suppose strengthening ourselves is a good way to defeat that stupid android. It should not take all of us to beat some stupid hunk of tin that Bulma gave some of Son Goku's DNA."

"Hopefully not," Artica said. "I hope Vegeta was able to beat Gohan."

 _With Chikarot_

"So, what exactly made them seal Ōzaru with these Dragon Balls?" Chikarot asked.

"They wished to use a seal that could not be easily broken," Elder Kai said. "The guardians of the balls are very powerful, but you should have no trouble with them, Chikarot.

"Sounds cool," Chikarot said. "But, I hope I get at least one good fight out of 'em."

"Well, I'm sure you will," Elder Kai sighed. "You Saiyans are such nuisances with your fighting."

"Hey, I'm at least part human," Chikarot said.

"Which makes you more trouble," Elder Kai said. "Humans are part of the reason the Dragon Balls became evil like this in the first place. Before that cyborg, Bulma, they made such selfish wishes."

"I see," Goku said. "Well, maybe we can destroy these for good. Wouldn't want them to become more evil."

"There may be a way," Elder Kai said. "But, we're not planning to do that. Our goal is to find Ōzaru or some clue as to where she is using these. However, this isn't something that will be easy. But, I'm sure you already knew that."

"I did," Chikarot nodded, sighing. "Well I wanna fight, so let's get to this place where the next one is."

"I still do not think that we should be involving mortals in this," Kibito spoke up.

"Well, we have no choice," Elder Kai said. "Besides, you know just as well as the rest of us that Ōzaru's blood flows through the veins of this one. We're going to need to rely on her. She is keeping her bloodline alive."

"I still do not see why we are involving ourselves in such a mission as this," Kibito said. "Surely you do not intend to use that monster to some advantage."

"We've already gotten our first objective and you ask that?" Kaio-Shin looked up at Kibito with surprise. "I would have expected it at the beginning."

"Because, there's few beings I trust with this more than I did Ōzaru." Elder Kai said. "She was as pure hearted as they come. I mean, who else would be so pure so as to gain the trust of even the gods?"

"Fair point," Kibito said. "But, even if she was pure hearted, she still went mad with her power."

"Because someone higher up decided to blow up six universes," Elder Kai repeated. "She was so filled with anger at that event, she even decided to gather the Dragon Balls and ask the Dragon for help in gaining power to fight them to keep anyone else from suffering the fate of those universes."

"She's a monster that took on the gods and failed," Kibito said.

"She lost against only the warrior the grand priest summoned to fight her," Elder Kai said. "You'll remember there were still twelve gods and three angels she plowed through like they were simple planks of wood. If there's something to the recent events the fortune teller from earth told me, then perhaps Ōzaru is the safest bet we have."

"Are you sure she is?" Kibito asked.

"Hey, guys, I found someone!" Chikarot's voice came from up ahead.

"Really?" Elder Kai asked as loud as he could. "Who?"

"You gotta come here and see!" Chikarot called. "She's a Saiyan, I think!"

"A Saiyan?!" Kibito asked, surprised. "But, I thought there were no more Saiyans in living existence aside from those residing on Earth."

"Let's see who she's found," Elder Kai said. "She could be a very important part to this. I mean, a Saiyan isn't exactly a common occurrence since Freeza went on his little planet killing spree."

"Funny you should mention that," Kaio-Shin said. "Because one of the members of that fusion is the one that killed Freeza."

"Well, well, well," Elder Kai chuckled. "Of all the ironic things to hear. Well, let's see that Saiyan she found.

They walked over to the place where Chikarot was standing, noticing broken chains lying on the ground and the Saiyan fusion standing next to another girl.

The girl was almost as tall as Chikarot and had a bit smaller frame. She also looked to be Chikarot's age. She seemed like she had some muscle on her, but that could simply be because of her biology. She wore simple shoes that looked comfortable. She wore a pair of long, dark blue pants that hugged her legs a little, but didn't become skin tight. She wore a shirt that was a little tattered, but still hung on her very well. It was a dark red color, the tatters stopping just below her breasts. On her arms, she wore golden bands with red gems in them that seemed magical in nature. There was also one on her head, encircling it like a crown almost. Her eyes were black and liquid, but also flickered slightly a golden color, though, it was the faintest glow. Her hair was black and went all the way to her waist. It was pretty wild and spiky, definitely looking like she preferred the outdoors. Notably, she had a tail that emerged from behind her, the exact same as Chikarot's. She looked the fusion up and down curiously.

"She doesn't seem to have any Ki," Chikarot said. "She might just be a normal Saiyan."

"Maybe," Elder Kai eyed the bands. "What is your name, Saiyan?"

The girl looked at Elder Kai, blinking once, saying in a simply, quiet voice: "Urazo".

 _Elsewhere_

Gohan arrived to the cave, broken, bloodied, but still conscious as he made it in. Once inside, he felt a Ki that felt… oddly familiar. He turned to see a strange figure behind him that gave off a very, very familiar Ki.

"You look like you've seen better days," The figure said, somehow smirking behind its weirdly made mouth, its voice creepy and twisted, like some sort of monster. "I suppose I have too."

"Who are you?" Gohan asked, confused.

"I suppose you could say I'm like you," The creature's eyes glinted. "I want to kill the members of that group as well, particularly two of them. But, I can help you defeat all of them."

"Why do you want to help me?" Gohan asked.

"I want to strangle those brats," The creature said, his eyes flicking like a cat's.

"What's your plan?" Gohan asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," The creature said, smirking. "We're going to bring them out in the open and destroy them in front of the world."

"What do you have against the two brats from the other timeline?" Gohan asked.

"They are my most hated opponents," The creature said with anger in its voice. "They forced me to become less than what I should be."

"And… what should you be?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Perfect." The single word came out with a very sinister sound.

* * *

 _Next time on Dragon Ball F, the group discovers a new and terrifying threat has come to their world, bringing with it terrible evil. Can they defeat it without Goku and Chi-Chi? Meanwhile, Chikarot and the rest of the group continue their quest for the evil Dragon Balls, this time with a mysterious new Saiyan. What happens? Find out next time on Dragon Ball F!_


	29. A Threat Emerges Again

_Last time on Dragon Ball F, Raditz took on Gohan to get revenge for Vegeta's defeat. She managed to defeat him, but a new villain revealed himself... who is this new villain and what is his plan? And, what will happen with Gohan? Find out on Dragon Ball F!_

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight: A Fierce Opponent Arises: The Cell Games Commence

The four fighters emerged from the Room of Spirit and Time, standing more confidently, if not more battered than before. Upon exiting, Katas looked at them with slight urgency.

"What's wrong?" Pan asked. "Did something happen down on earth?"

"Yes…" Katas said, sighing. "Vegeta has taken grave injuries. She'll need a Senzu, but that's the least of our problems."

"What is?" Bra asked. "Is Raditz okay?"

"That's the bad news." Katas said. "She managed to defeat Gohan, but she's out of commission as well. That leads into the worse news."

"What is it?" Artica asked, her fingers twitching at the sound of worse news. "He's not dead is he?"

"No," Katas said. "I can still sense his Ki. It's not as strong as it was, but he's not dead."

"That's not good," Pan clenched a fist. "But, it's not the worst news we could have heard. Once Vegeta and Raditz recover, we can go get this problem solved super quick."

"I sense an odd power with him," Katas said. "It's not something I expected, but it doesn't seem like his power."

"What do you mean?" Bra asked.

"It's not Gohan," Katas said. "But, it doesn't feel like a single being either… what could it be?"

"We'll find out soon," Pan said. "And, if it's his ally, we'll stop them as well. We won't let what happened to our timeline happen to this one."

"Understood," Katas nodded, a small smirk on his face. "You two are definitely a big help."

"Thanks," Pan nodded. She was about to speak further when Bulma rocket up to the Lookout, dropping down onto it with a hard impact.

"You guys!" She exclaimed, not noticing Dark at first. "You have to see what's on the news!"

"What is it?" Pan asked.

"Just come on!" Bulma exclaimed, grabbing them and rocketing back towards Kame House. Artica followed quickly behind, Dark rolling her eyes as she joined the rush.

 _At Kame House_

"Look at this!" Bulma exclaimed as she turned onto the local news channel. Saishi, Zangya, Tarble, and the rest were already gathered in front of the TV to watch. Pan and Bra's mouths opened in shock as she saw Gohan standing in front of the cameras, smirking as he looked straight at them in a sense. Around him, there was the destruction of the room behind him, clearly the newsroom.

"Greetings to those of you joining in, after seeing the 'announcement' I gave out." He said, Bulma feeling a shiver run down her spine. "I am Son Gohan. I've come to deliver a message to the people of this world."

"What the hell could he have to say?" Pan asked, glaring at the screen. "And, how's he not injured?"

"Perhaps he learned to heal fast," Bulma said. "Either way, whatever he has to say isn't good."

"My message is that I'm hosting a fighting tournament in a single week," Gohan said. "I call it the 'Cell Games'. The prize is that you will get to live."

The Z-fighters gasped, shocked at this turn of events.

"Now, let me explain," Gohan continued, smirk still present on his face. "What I mean is that I will destroy this planet if I am not defeated in this battle. For those of you that think I'd be stupid to, I can breathe in space. I've no concern if this planet lives or dies."

"He can breathe in space?!" Saishi exclaimed. "How?!"

"That would be my DNA," Artica said. "I can breathe in space, as is part of my race."

"That's scary," Saishi's eyes widened.

"You think that's scary?" Artica said. "Imagine if my father had survived Goku's brutal beating. Even if Namek exploded, he could have survived it and come here."

"That's definitely a scary thought," Saishi said. "Fortunately, we don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Right," Artica nodded.

 _Elsewhere_

"King Cold, sir!" Sorbet saluted as he walked into the Emperor's throne room. The massive King Cold looked at him with anger in his eyes.

King Cold was over ten feet tall, thick arms and legs showing off a good deal of muscle. He had purple skin on his arms, white arm guards as well. He looked like Freeza's second form, though, with some differences. He wore dark blue armor over his chest, a dark blue cape flowing over his shoulders. The inside of the cape was red, almost bloodily so. His head gem was also a blue color as opposed to Freeza's purple.

"This had better be good, Sorbet," King Cold said, his voice deep and sophisticated.

"I-It is, sir," Sorbet said.

"What?" King Cold asked, growing impatient.

"We have found the Namekians' new planet." Sorbet said, adjusting the scouter on his face.

"Excellent," King Cold said, smirking a sinister smirk that surpassed even Freeza's. "Soon, my son and I shall take our revenge on those damn monkeys."

 _At Kame House_

"To those of you who can fight," Gohan said. "I challenge you to a fight not unlike the Tenkaichi Budokai. If any single one of you manages to defeat me, I will submit and leave this planet forever. Hell, you could even kill me in victory."

"That's the option we're taking," The injured Raditz stirred, hearing the announcement. "He… He's not surviving us again."

"And," Gohan said. "You'll have to fully best me. And, there's someone else who you'll have to beat, but that'll be a mystery. Oh, and to those two brats from the next timeline… well, I'll be taking you out as well."

The camera exploded, with a Ki blast. Pan noticed a glow of pink, almost reptilian eyes behind Gohan, but ignored it. It couldn't be what she was worrying about.

"What do we do?" Saishi asked.

"We train until we can't train anymore," Pan said. "Unfortunately, we can't enter for another year. Katas said he could make sure there's less risk of destruction that way."

"Is it all of us or just you?" Saishi asked.

"Katas said that a person can only enter once a year," Bra said. "So, we have to wait another year before we can go in. You guys can, though."

"And, so we shall," Saishi nodded. "We're going to train until we can't possibly train anymore. We'll even use the gravity chamber as well."

"We need to get in contact with Kakarot and Chi-Chi." Raditz mumbled, managing to sit up. "They'd be a big help."

"Right," Saishi nodded. "But, the question is, can we reach them."

"We have to try," Artica said. "They're our best bet, but if not, we're capable of fighting on our own for a while. We'll just have to make sure we beat that monster once and for all."

"Right," The group nodded, preparing to begin their intense training.

 _With Chikarot_

"Now, we need to find another evil dragon," Elder Kai said. "We need to be ready in case anything comes our way."

"Right," Chikarot said, Urazo nodding as her tail waved back and forth. Chikarot's tail was around her waist, but she let it wave freely as well.

"There's not much to do now," Elder Kai said. "Unfortunately, even after finding the one we defeated, we haven't had much luck finding any others."

"I'm sure we can if we just continue to search," Kaio-Shin said. "There's little time to waste. This will only be so long before we're discovered."

"Right," Elder Kai said. "But, we can't hastily make decisions."

"We took her hastily," Kaio-Shin said. "We know absolutely nothing about her, yet we're just letting her tag along."

"I like a little adventure in my life," Urazo quietly said. "It's good and I enjoy it."

"She is harmless," Elder Kai said. "Besides, you're already aware of the power of a Saiyan so I suggest we take this one. She could have power like Chikarot's as well, which could be a big help to us."

"If you say so," Kaio-Shin sighed. "I suppose we could take on someone else."

"Good," Elder Kai said. "Besides, something about this one is interesting."

 _Earth—one week later_

The Z-fighters flew off, moving at full speed to the coordinates they sensed Gohan's power at. They looked down and saw a huge arena ground built of stones. Landing around it, Videl looked over in surprise at the size of it. Several other fighters that were unknown had gathered to fight as well.

"It's huge," She said.

"Plenty of room to unleash hell," Raditz said. "He's not getting away from us this time."

"Boy, is that right," Saishi said.

"I'm sure you believe that," Gohan, standing in the middle of the arena, said with a smirk.

"We know that," Saishi said, glaring. "We'll stop you, you monster. There's no way we're gonna let you destroy this planet."

"I suppose you will fight, Saishi," Gohan chuckled. "Well, let's see who the first fighter is."

"Here we are, ladies and gentlemen!" A newscaster exclaimed in a loud voice. "This is Jimmy Firecracker on the scene of the oddly dubbed 'Cell Games'! We've got a wild fight with all these strong looking fighters!"

"Hey," Tien joined the Z-fighters with Yamcha next to him. "We're here to fight as well. Is that clown related to Goku?"

"In a sense," Bulma explained it to him.

"I see," Tien said. "Well, I guess it's one way to actually beat Chi-Chi in a fight."

"If that's how you want to look at it," Saishi said.

"It looks like we're gonna have a brawl here, folks!" Jimmy Firecracker shouted into his mic, the cameraman keeping it going on him. "But, wait, I hear that there's a vehicle coming in that has on it none other than Mister Hercule Satan himself!"

"Oh no!" Videl paled as her eyes widened. "Not my dad."

"What's wrong?" Saishi asked. "Isn't he strong?"

"He's not strong enough to beat Gohan," Videl said, her voice beginning to shake.

"…I'm sure we will be able to handle it," Saishi put a hand on her pupil's shoulder.

"Don't let him die," Videl whispered, clenching a fist.

"We won't," The rest of the Z-fighters said. "We're gonna make sure no one dies here."

"Thanks," Videl let a small smile out. "Now, let's go over some strategy while the fighting hasn't started."

"He's got no form," Raditz said. "He clearly hasn't trained. He's just a monster hungry for power. We can handle that if we have enough raw power."

"True," Saishi nodded. "We've got an edge in the actual martial arts department. But, we're unable to counter the power he's got. Perhaps one of us will wind him enough…"

"I'll be the one to do that," Raditz growled. "He's gonna pay for hurting Vegeta."

"I'll be the one for that particular payment," Vegeta landed next to them, cratering the ground.

"Vegeta?!" The group exclaimed.

"And it seems like another one has literally dropped from the sky!" Jimmy Firecracker exclaimed. "How will this turn out?!"

"I'm back," Vegeta said. "I received a quick 'Senzu Ex Machina' as Bulma calls them."

"Korin got pissed at me when I first called them that," Bulma let out a small snicker.

"I wonder why," Saishi rolled her eyes.

"Look, up in the sky!" Jimmy Firecracker exclaimed. "That up there, folks, is the vehicle Hercule Satan is riding on!"

"That man is actually named Satan?" Raditz raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that the name for the supreme being of evil?"

"I thought that was Dabura," Artica looked over.

"Well, he called me Videl because it seemed to fit," Videl shrugged. "Apparently, it's an anagram of 'devil'."

"Wow," Saishi chuckled. "And, here, I thought it was a weird name."

Videl stuck her tongue out as the vehicle Hercule was on landed, the cockpit opening as the man himself stepped out. The entire crowd minus the Z-Fighters cheered, applauding the World Champion.

Hercule was wearing a big red cape, the design of which could only be for attention. He was wearing a large Champion's belt as well, which glinted with the Kanji that read "Champion". His uniform was a red gi, which stood proud on him.

"Dad!" Videl ran over to him.

"Videl?!" Hercule exclaimed. "What are you doin' here?!"

"I'm here to help stop this guy!" Videl said. "He hurt my friends!"

"Videl, I don't want you to fight," Hercule began, putting a hand on Videl's shoulder.

"I don't want you to fight either," Videl said, latching onto him, lowering her voice. "You'll be killed."

"I know," Hercule's voice was low as well. "But, somebody's gotta step up and set an example."

"Dad…" Videl held on tighter. "Don't…"

"I gotta, Videl," Hercule pat her. "I'll see you at home, alright?"

"Wh-What?" Videl asked, looking up at him as her eyes blurred from the tears building up.

Hercule only gave his trademark smirk, releasing himself from her grip, walking onto the stage and throwing his cape backwards in an obviously dramatic fashion. He tossed off the belt as well.

"Now, listen here, you tin hunk o' junk," He called out, using his "stage voice", the voice Videl knew was an act of intimidation and hype. "I don't know who you think you are coming around here and messin' with this planet o' mine, but I got a few bones to pick with you! I'm gonna turn you into parts for my blender!"

"Come and prove it then," Gohan smirked. "We'll see just who's the victor here."

"Here goes then!" Hercule exclaimed, running towards Gohan and leaping into the air.

"DYNAMITE KICK!" Hercule shouted, swinging his leg around to kick Gohan in the head. An explosion resulted from the impact of the kick, releasing a cloud of smoke.

"Wait, he actually can use Ki?" Saishi asked, shocked. "That wasn't something I expected… well, I suppose he has somewhat of a chance now."

The smoke began to clear, revealing Gohan still standing as Hercule's foot was on the side of his head, struggling to push as the Champion dropped to the ground.

"Oh no!" Jimmy Firecracker exclaimed. "His attack didn't work! It did absolutely nothing to that Gohan character!"

"Looks like you're a strong one," Hercule said. "But, I'm just gettin' warmed up!"

Hercule began throwing a flurry of punches and kicks on Gohan, which he didn't react to. Hercule then attempted to swipe Gohan's legs out from under him, but that failed as well.

"Time for my most powerful attack!" Hercule exclaimed, taking a few steps back.

"*gasp* It can't be!" Jimmy Firecracker exclaimed. "This Gohan is actually strong enough to require a use of the Champion's most powerful attack!"

"Here goes!" Hercule shouted, running towards Gohan as fast as he could. Videl covered her eyes, not wanting to watch.

"SATAN," Hercule pulled back his fist, leaping towards Gohan. "PUUUUUNCH!"

A huge explosion of Ki erupted from Hercule's fist as a forceful wind knocked over any fighter that wasn't a Z-fighter, Tien, or Yamcha. The Z-Fighters just stared in shock (minus Artica, Tarble, and Zangya, who didn't know Hercule like the rest did), wondering what was happening.

When the wind stopped, they saw a sight they guessed would happen, but held a small hope wouldn't: Gohan had caught Hercule's punch, smirking at the Champion, who glared intensely at him.

"I must admit, you did fool me," Gohan said, his tone arrogant. "I expected you to be a complete joke, but you're actually impressive for a human. But, I'm in no mood to play games."

With that, he moved behind Hercule, backhanding him into the mountain behind him with the force of an actual dynamite explosion. The sound of Hercule's impact was sickening as the crash was heard from where the Z-Fighters stood.

Videl looked up to see that Hercule had hit the mountain. In a flash, she was next to him picking him up. His body clearly looked broken after taking the tremendous hit from Gohan and colliding with the mountain.

"Dad, wake up!" She shouted, shaking him a little, her eyes watering further as she looked down at him. Her tears fell onto his gi, Hercule blinking three times before looking up at her.

"Videl," He said, putting on a weak smile as he slowly raised his hand up to her face. Even Jimmy Firecracker was silent out of respect as the scene played out in front of them. "Don't… don't cry, sweetie. I'll be fine, alright?"

"Dad, why did you do it?" Videl buried her face in his chest. "You knew you couldn't beat him, so why did you fight?"

"Because *cough*," Hercule coughed. "Someone had to. If I was *cough* too scared, then no one would find the courage… to fight. Do you *cough* understand what I've been teaching you?"

"I… I know," Videl said, her voice laced with her sobs. "But, still…"

"I'll be… fine," Hercule chuckled weakly, coughing out a little blood. "And, we'll get ice cream just like you like it."

"Dad…" Videl said, watching as he closed his eyes, his breath leaving.

Videl watched for a minute, expecting his breath to come back. The silence from before seemed even thicker as the entire area felt the sadness Videl was experiencing.

"Dad," Videl sobbed, her tears pouring out as she looked down at her father's lifeless body. Even though he wasn't her birth father, he'd raised her since her 'birth', treating her like his own. Her sadness poured out, landing on his gi.

"Do we have any Senzu?" Saishi whispered to Vegeta.

"No," Vegeta shook her head. "I had the last one… he's gone."

Videl threw her head back as a scream of pure, unbridled anguish let itself loose from her lungs. The very mountains reverberated from the sheer scream she let out. She continued to sob, pulsing her Ki through his body in one last attempt to revive him. A strange green glow emitted from her hands, entering Hercule as she clenched her eyes shut, seemingly unaware of the power she was using. Hercule's wounds slowly began to knit back together, his body looking better.

Videl, her tears gone, stood up and looked at Gohan. Her eyes burned with anger as she glared.

"You hurt my father," She said, her voice low and in a terrifying chill. "You make me mad… I'll make you dead!"

Videl let out a chaotic scream, shouting in her rage. A pink colored Ki exploded out from her as her body began to change to a pink color. Her eyes turned red as her sclera turned black. She screamed louder, her teeth sharpening and becoming points. Smoke literally poured out of her as her angry shriek grew louder. Gohan was surprised by this, everyone else that wasn't a Z-fighter or not native to Earth gasping in shock.

With a burst of speed, Videl punched for Gohan's face. Gohan blocked, seemingly moving a little too slow to catch the punch fully. The wind from her leap caught up with them, stirring up the dust around them. The ground cratered simply from the force behind the blow Videl landed, despite it being blocked.

"What the hell are you?!" He exclaimed, Videl's power having increased many, many times over.

Her only response was a shriek that sounded of pure anger and hatred.

"H-How?!" Yurin's horror was evident on her face. "I-I didn't use a talisman this time."

"Her anger from losing Hercule must have triggered her inner monster." Saishi said. "I suppose that is a reasonable explanation."

"Anger sure is a good motivator," Artica mused. "But, is she strong enough to defeat Gohan?"

"Oh my god, folks!" Jimmy Firecracker shouted into his mic. "Videl, the daughter of Mister Satan, has transformed into some sort of creature to battle this mechanical monster! What will happen next?!"

"Should we destroy the cameras?" Saishi muttered to Raditz. Vegeta, not caring about decency at the moment, fired a Ki blast that destroyed the cameras present.

"Problem solved," She said. "No one will see our battles."

"What the hell!?" Jimmy Firecracker exclaimed. "The cameras are gone! There's no way we can record this fight!"

Videl swung her leg around to kick Gohan to the ground, punching him in the face.

Gohan, irritated, kicked her off of him, firing a powerful Ki blast at her gut. He smirked when it blew open a hole in her stomach. However, Videl, becoming even angrier, healed instantly from the blast, the pink hole gone.

"So you have a fast healing factor," Gohan mused. "Good. I could use a warmup before Goku inevitably shows up."

With another terrifying shriek, Videl lunged at Gohan, pink Ki blasts formed in her hands as she got right up next to Gohan, firing the blast right in his face.

When the smoke cleared, Gohan was panting, having taken the blast, but otherwise unharmed.

"You…" He said, clenching his jaw. "Are very interesting. I suppose we could have been friends in another life. Maybe even more."

Videl screamed in her anger, firing off a barrage of Ki blasts that Gohan deflected with his hands.

"Very cute," He smirked, getting his stamina back. "You can fire a bunch of blasts like Vegeta. Now, let's see how you handle this."

Gohan clenched his body, three more of himself emerging from his back.

"Th-That's the Multi-form Technique!" Tien exclaimed. "I didn't think anyone else could learn that!"

"What is it?" Saishi asked. "I've never seen such a technique."

"Basically, the user splits into multiples of themselves," Yamcha crossed his arms. "It's pretty useful, but the downside is that it cuts the user's power by however many clones they make. But, each clone is as strong as the user, so it's an even cut."

"That might give Videl the advantage," Saishi said. "Hopefully, anyway."

The four Gohans attacked Videl, swiftly attacking her with punches and kicks and other sorts.

After about a minute, Videl let out another shriek, exploding her power out, tossing all the clones off of her.

On the mountain, Hercule blinked his eyes open, slowly and weakly looking towards where the noise was coming from. He saw what looked like Videl fighting Gohan.

"Vi-del," He said, getting his voice back.

Videl's head instantly snapped to him, her eyes widening in shock as she saw him.

"Videl… calm down," Hercule said softly. "You'll get hurt, sweetie."

Videl stared at him, her anger lessening slightly as her breathing became what was somewhat normal.

"Time to end this," Gohan said, charging up four Masenko attacks. He fired them, all of them hitting Videl as the pink girl shrieked at the pain from the blasts. After the blasts died down, Videl stood still, panting heavily as she glared at Gohan. Her eyes then rolled into the back of her head, the teen passing out.

Her skin and eyes reverted back to normal as she lied down.

"Videl!" The Z-fighters exclaimed, Yurin running over to her.

"I'll see what I can do," She said, holding her hands above Videl and summoning a few talismans of healing and placing them on her. She carried Videl back to the others, setting her on the ground.

"Well, who's next?" Gohan smirked, looking around at the crowd as his clones entered his body once again. "I'll take on all challengers."

Everyone that wasn't a Z-Fighter slowly backed away from the powerful android, not wanting to fight such a strong opponent."

"Oh, are all of you scared?" Gohan laughed an arrogant, smirking laugh. "Well, I suppose you have to go up against someone of my caliber. Well, I suppose I can always count on you lot to fight me, I suppose, eh Saishi?"

"You're going straight to hell." Saishi glared at him.

"Well, who wishes to fight next?" Gohan asked.

"I will," Yurin stepped up onto the arena. "You've hurt too many of my friends and I'm going to stop you."

 _With Chikarot_

"Say, Old Kai," Chikarot said.

"I prefer Elder Kai," Elder Kai said

"Okay," Chikarot said. "So, how come Namekians make Dragon Balls? Why only them?"

"Well," Elder Kai said. "They were taught how by the Dragon God Zarama. He created the biggest and first set, known as the Super Dragon balls, which grant literally any wish."

"Really?" Chikarot asked.

"Yes," Elder Kai said. "In fact, it was even speculated among us oldies that Ōzaru herself was given her primal Saiyan power to battle the gods from either these Super Dragon Balls or from Zarama himself. They, unlike regular Dragon Balls, scatter throughout universes six and seven."

"Why were they scattered?" Chikarot asked.

"Because they're too powerful to be kept in a single universe," Elder Kai said. "But, we're not going to search for them because that attracts the wrong kind of attention."

"Got it," Chikarot said.

"Now, let's get going to find this second dragon," Elder Kai said.

"Right," Chikarot followed him, Urazo tagging along.

* * *

 _Next time on Dragon Ball F, Yurin takes on Gohan in an attempt to beat him. Will her magic help her succeed or will Gohan defeat her? Find out next time on Dragon Ball F!_


	30. Fierce Struggle: Yurin's Resolve

_Last time on Dragon Ball F, the Z-fighters arrived at the ring of the Cell Games, preparing to fight Gohan. However, Videl's father, Hercule, shows up, fighting first. When he's hurt, Videl loses it to her anger and rushes in after transforming into her inner monster. However, this isn't enough as Gohan defeats her. Yurin steps up to fight. will she succeed or will she fail? Find out on Dragon Ball F!_

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine: Fierce Struggle: Yurin's Resolve

"You wish to fight me?" Gohan chuckled. "How pathetic. You're the weakest of the group. I mean, even that Hercule guy was stronger than you are."

"I may be weak physically," Yurin glared hard at the android. "But, you are unaware of my full capabilities. I am something you cannot hope to destroy."

"And what is that?" Gohan smirked, crossing his arms.

"Magic," Yurin snapped her fingers, dozens of talismans moving forward and clinging to Gohan.

"And, what is this supposed to do?" Gohan asked. "Make me feel heavy?"

"No," Yurin said. "It's supposed to hurt like a bitch."

She snapped her fingers again, a surge of black lightning shooting out of Gohan as he screamed in pain. He dropped to his knees, panting as the lightning continued to shoot out of him.

"These are designed to cause pain to evil beings," Yurin said. "You are pure evil, despite the good cyborgs within you. You will suffer for your sins, you monster!"

"And, how strong do you actually think you are to manage to hold me?" Gohan chuckled, standing up and shrugging off the talismans. "I actually expected more of you. Though, you at least managed to cause me more pain than Videl did."

"Then, enjoy this move I learned from another being of immense magical power," Yurin growled.

She summoned dozens of runes that formed a circle.

"By the powers of my dark power, I summon the being of darkness from the depths of hell!" Yurin held her hands forward, her body trembling as she summoned power to them. "Come forth and aid me!"

"Wait, she's actually trying to summon someone like Dabura?!" Artica exclaimed. "That's insane!"

"I request your full power to aid me!" Yurin shouted, thrusting her power into the circle of talismans.

They glowed with a dark power, a dark light shooting out of them as a figure rose from it. Slowly, almost dramatically, he stood tall, his arms crossed. Smoke and hell fire clouded his form. Artica clenched her fist, nervousness clearly overtaking her.

The smoke cleared, revealing the being Yurin had summoned. Said being was about seven feet tall (six foot seven to be precise). He looked to be wearing a full body black jumpsuit like clothing with his hands and face free. He looked like an extremely muscular being, having a large amount of muscle. His skin was light blue, causing him to look inhuman. Two horns emerged from his head, pointing backwards. They were thick and appeared to be similar to goat's horns. He had two big, black batlike wings that were his longer than he was tall in terms of wingspan. His eyes were black, but had a slight orange glow in them. He had a long tail that had a point at the end.

"Wait…" Saishi said. "That's not Dabura… that's Devilman."

"Who?" Artica asked, confused.

"He works for my aunt," Saishi explained.

"That weirdo?" Saishi's mother asked, suddenly being behind them.

"Gah!" Saishi exclaimed, jumping back. "When did you get here?"

"Just now." The blonde woman said. "Now, why's your little student fighting instead of you?"

"She wanted to," Saishi said. "I'll probably fight next if Raditz or Vegeta doesn't take a turn."

"You better," The blonde woman said.

"So, that's where Saishi gets the feistiness," Artica mused.

"So, how's this loser going to defeat me?" Gohan chuckled. "His power level's pretty weak."

"Looks like somebody underestimates the power of Devilman," Yurin smirked. "That's fine. I learned how to summon him when I went to train with Saishi's aunt for a bit. She spoke pretty highly of him and he's the one who's going to make you pay for what you've done."

"Oh my god!" Jimmy Firecracker exclaimed. "It seems as if this teenager has summoned the devil to fight with her against this cybernetic monster!"

"I'm here to fight," Devilman grinned. "Boss lady promised me a nice one if I took care of him. You'd best just die now, android."

"Like someone as weak as you could make me," Gohan scoffed. "Yurin is stronger than you are."

Yurin and Devilman shared a smirk, Videl summoning hundreds of talisman that clouded the whole arena. They all began to attach to Gohan, the android shrugging them off, but they just kept coming.

The entire time, Devilman had his fingers to his temples, a strange purple light coming from them.

"Devilmite Beam!" Devilman shouted, removing his hands from his temples. The sparks of purple began to shine bright as he thrust his hands forward. Purple light began to spiral from them, heading towards Gohan. It collided with him, surrounding him with a purple aura glow.

"Feel the evil inside of you grow and make your mind burst!" Devilman shouted, thrusting his hands forward once again. Gohan screamed in utter agony as his head began to contort, shifting as something in his head grew. After about twenty seconds, his head exploded along with the top half of his body. His legs collapsed to the ground, blood and oil pouring from the gaping wound made in his… entire upper body.

"It seems you were too evil for my Devilmite Beam to fail," Devilman chuckled. "Now, I take my leave. I bid you farewell, Yurin."

Yurin nodded as Devilman disappeared in a cloud of smoke, the weakened Yurin dropping to her knees.

"I… I did it," She said. "I beat him."

"Yeah, you did it!" Saishi cheered. "Yurin did it!"

Yurin chuckled once, passing out from straining herself so much. Saishi rushed up, grabbing her and carrying her off the field.

"She can rest," Saishi said. "Katas will help us see to the healing."

"Right," The rest nodded.

"It… it seems so simple," Raditz looked at the body. "Far too simple."

"Devilman's attack kills anyone with evil in their hearts." Saishi explained. "It's a neat trick."

"I see," Vegeta said. "Well, perhaps we should destroy the rest of this pathetic body that reminds me of Kakarot."

"That sounds like a good idea," Saishi nodded.

"Better let me," Dark arrived via Instant Transmission, smirking as she walked up to the body. Vegeta and Raditz were too shocked to move to stop her.

Dark moved into the sky, charging up a blast.

"KAAAAAAA," She poured her power into the blast.

"Sh-She's going to aim different, right?" Saishi's eyes widened as she watched the attack charging.

"I hope so," Bulma said. "This is way more than enough to destroy the earth."

"That's not good," Raditz said.

"MEEEEEEEE" A dark purple orb began to form in Dark's hands.

"Is… is the body twitching?" Vegeta asked. The group looked on in shock as Gohan's body twitched, the legs kicking.

"HAAAAAAA" The orb became the size of a basketball, pulsating with a powerful energy that was beginning to bring the rocks on the ground up to it.

"Crap crap crap!" Saishi exclaimed. The body of Gohan jumped up and stood on its feet (which were all it had).

"MEEEEEEEE" Dark poured far more power into the blast.

"She predicted this, didn't she?" Vegeta asked. "Far smarter than Kakarot in terms of analysis."

Gohan's body exploded into its full look as a near identical head and upper body exploded from it.

"H-How?!" The Z-Fighters exclaimed.

"Gero programed me to be nearly unkillable," Gohan smirked. "So long as even a tiny portion of my body remains, I can't be killed."

"I thought it was a lump in your head," Bulma said. "That's what I saw from the notes (A/N: it actually says that in the manga and it always confused me since Goku obviously destroyed his head with that Kamehameha) Gero left."

"I suppose I got lucky then," Gohan chuckled. "Prepare to face your true doom."

"Not so fast," Saishi smirked. "Dark's gonna blow you away with her Kamehameha."

Gohan looked up, shock filling his features as he saw the Goku doppelganger preparing to fire her technique.

"A-Are you crazy?!" He exclaimed. "You'll destroy the whole earth if you do that!"

Instantly, Dark was standing in front of Gohan, ready to fire.

"Oh crapbaske—" Gohan exclaimed, cut off by the blast.

"HAAAAAAAAA!" Dark exclaimed, thrusting her cupped hands forward to launch a powerful Kamehameha that seemed to obliterate Gohan. When the dark half of Goku stopped firing, Gohan was nowhere to be seen, dust clouding her vision.

"Did she do it?" Raditz asked.

"I don't see how," Saishi said. "She was in base form. If Super Saiyan and beyond Raditz couldn't defeat and kill him, I don't think she could."

"But, I don't sense his energy," Vegeta said. "It's possible. That regeneration can only last for so long (A/N: remember, zenkai boosts aren't a thing in this story) before he wears it out. He did take such a destructive blast, so there's the chance it overwhelmed the rest of him."

"Oh, I held way back," Dark smirked as the dust cleared. "I'm here to take on the bigger fish. Come on out, you stupid hunk of metal flesh."

There was silence as a strong presence made itself known. Pan and Bra felt it first, their eyes widening as they began to panic, fear completely filling their faces.

"What's wrong?" Saishi asked.

"I-It's him," Bra said. "I-It's Cell."

"How good of you to notice, children," A snakey sounding voice said, its owner walking onto the ring and holding Gohan's unconscious body.

The owner of the voice was about a foot taller than Raditz, looking more muscular as well. He had feet similar to Artica's and had leg armor similar to her. He was completely green, save for a few spots and had hundreds of black spots all over his body. He had two large wings, similar to a cicada. He had a long tail that had a needle like point on it. He seemed to have chest armor like Freeza wore, except it was orange with a dark purple core. His head was split off in a V shape almost. He had a beak like mouth and slit eyes like a reptile's. they were surrounded by red and seemed very scary.

"That's Cell?" Vegeta asked. "He doesn't seem all that strong."

"I had to revert to my larval form to enter the time machine I stole," Cell smirked. "I'll sve the complicated story and summarize by saying there's a third timeline in which I kill both of you brats and go to wherever you were going and found out I needed this one to become Perfect once again."

"We won't let you!" Pan and Bra both went Super Saiyan, standing in front of the buglike Cell.

"Too bad," Cell fired Ki blasts at them, creating a smokescreen with which he enacted his plan. His tail opened, creating a void into which Gohan was sucked. When the smoke cleared, Pan and Bra saw Gohan being taken through the tail to Cell's core.

"That is disgusting!" Vegeta said. "It looks like some of that gross stuff on Saishi's computer!"

"Hey, that was my father's!" Saishi exclaimed, raging at the princess. "I'm not into that stuff!"

"Uh, guys, should we be stopping Cell?" Raditz asked.

"Oh shit, right!" Saishi and the rest began to fire powerful Ki blasts at the insectoid monster. However, a field of Ki began surrounding him as he began to transform. Bright light flooded the area, blinding all the spectators.

"What is this?!" Saishi shielded her eyes.

"This is his true form!" Pan exclaimed. "He's going to transform and we'll have to get ready! We need Goku and Chi-Chi!"

 _With Chikarot_

"What's that enormous power coming from Earth?" Chikarot turned around.

"Now that you mention it," Elder Kai looked. "We did find that massive power. Better see what's going on. We can take a rest anyway. We've got six of these evil Dragon Balls."

"They sure didn't put up much fuss," Chikarot said. "Odd, huh."

"You're just too strong," Elder Kai rolled his eyes. "Or maybe they know exactly what we're going for and want to give us the chance to cause chaos… Now, let's see what's going on. Oh my me! There's a weird being with a huge power level on Earth! He's clearly not from this time!"

"That's gotta be that Cell guy that Pan and Bra were saying they fled from," Chikarot exclaimed, concentrating on Earth. "You guys wait here! I'll be back!"

"No, not now!" Elder Kai said. "If you leave now, you'll never be able to get back here!"

"My friends are in trouble!" Chikarot said.

"You taught those two time travelers how to fight better," Elder Kai said. "They will be fine. Just stay and we will watch the fight before we find the final ball."

"Right," Chikarot sighed.

 _On Earth_

The light died down to reveal the monster that the Z-Fighters now had to face. He looked like he was wearing body armor, but it was part of his skin. He had what looked like yellow shoes, but with purple overlaying them to make leg guards. The green portions of his body, which were a little less, but mostly the same, still had all the black spots on them. He looked more humanoid now, even having a nose and chin and such. His tail had retracted into his body, not being much use anymore. His wings still remained, though were closed. He had whitish skin and hands, which were now human looking. He was also taller than his previous form.

Bra and Pan had true fear in their eyes as they looked at him, taking a step back as they saw the face of the one who'd killed their mothers and friends. Their minds flashed back to those events.

 _Flash_

"Come on!" Bra called to Pan, the two running down the rapidly crumbling hall, holding the parts they needed. "We have to hurry! There's no time to lose!"

"Right!" Pan shouted, picking up her pace, charging forward as the sounds of explosions rocked the building around them.

"He's coming!" Bra shouted, her best friend glancing back to see the hallway explode open.

"He's here!" Pan shouted, picking Bra up and taking off in flight, picking up some serious speed. She pushed herself to her limits as they crashed through the final door they needed to get through to escape.

"There you two are!" The Bulma of that timeline shouted, panic evident in her voice. "It's almost over! Hurry, give me the parts!"

They handed her the parts, watching as she quickly worked on putting them into the machine she was building. When she'd finished, she opened the hatch, bidding them enter.

"What about you?" Bra asked her mother.

"I'll stay here and fight." The blue haired human replied, picking up an energy gun from the table nearby.

"But" Bra gasped in horror. "You can't fight him!"

"I'll try my best." Her mother gave her that smirk that let her know everything would be okay. "Now, go! You'll need the help of the most powerful one of us."

"Right." Bra nodded. "We will try."

"We'll do our best." Pan said, giving her signature V sign. "We'll prevent this whole future from ever happening."

"I hope so." Bulma said. "Oh, your parents would be so proud of you if they were here."

"I know." Pan said. "But, they're gone. No sense dwelling on the past. We have to go!"

"Correct!" Bulma said as she pushed buttons on the control panel that was nearby, the machine roared to life with them in it.

However, just before they left, they saw the most horrifying thing that had ever befallen them before. They saw _him_! His tall, humanlike figure made them shudder as he snapped his fingers, the room lighting up in explosions, giving an orange tint to the green and black in his figure. As he entered with that smug look on his face, he fired a Ki blast at the machine, the machine unaffected due to its shield.

He growled, picking Bulma up by her throat. Bra fired two shots into his chest, which did nothing. He chuckled, crushing the life out of her.

Bra watched that monster murder Bra's mother, Pan watching with the same expression she had. Both of them felt a surge they'd never felt before, a surge of _anger_. However, the machine fully activated, throwing both of them together and knocking them unconscious as they smashed into the control panel, sparks emitting from it as the error appeared on the screen. The machine shuddered, disappearing completely.

Cell watched with a laugh, looking down at Bulma, absorbing her through his technique, he laughed, leaving the lab and returning to gather what he needed.

 _Present time_

"Oh, what's wrong, brats?" Cell asked, his voice sounding superfluous and arrogant. "Don't have that unwavering Saiyan confidence anymore? Too bad. I'm going to enjoy hearing your screams as you die."

"Looks like it's our turn to fight," Vegeta and Raditz moved in front of them. "Let's take this guy, Raditz."

"Sounds good," Raditz smirked, taking a deep breath.

"Go Super Saiyan," Vegeta said, doing so. Dark stood next to them, going Super Saiyan herself. Raditz went Super Saiyan as well, feeling her anger surge.

"Why the hell aren't you going that beyond form you were said to have?" Dark asked. "Bulma spoke of it and said it was very powerful."

"I… I don't know how," Raditz said. "I'll work on it as I go. Maybe I'll enter it again."

"You better," Vegeta said. "It might be your chance to show how strong your potential is."

"I'll try," Raditz nodded. "Let's show this monster what Saiyans can do."

"You two," Vegeta called back to the scared stiff time travelers. "Do your dance and get ready to fight. If we fall, you're the last line unless Kakarot and Chi-Chi show up."

"R-Right…" Pan said, trying as hard as she could to steel her nerves. But, it was to no avail, for both her and Bra. They couldn't seem to become unafraid enough to concentrate on the fusion dance.

"It doesn't matter what you try," Cell smirked. "I'll still beat every single one of you. Go ahead and try to fight me."

"We will kill you, bastard!" Raditz shouted.

"Oh, how cute," Cell chuckled. "Let's see you prove it then."

The three full Saiyans rushed towards Cell, each trying to drive a punch into his face. However, Cell dodged, kicking Dark in the back of the head and slamming Raditz and Vegeta together.

"This is just too easy," Cell said. "I want a real challenge. You, spiky, tall Saiyan… Raditz. I don't have your cells, so you're new. Let's see this form beyond Super Saiyan. Show it to me."

"I don't know how," Raditz jumped up, throwing a flurry of punches at Cell, who dodged all of them.

"Pity," Cell chuckled. "But, I suppose we'll have to settle for killing off your friends."

"You won't!" Vegeta rushed in, the two landing a powerful combo, which knocked Cell backwards. However, the android wasn't fazed much and he slammed both of them in the face.

He grabbed Vegeta, slamming a fist into her gut.

"You see, prince—er, princess," Cell said in his arrogant tone. "You underestimate me. You fools think you can just waltz up to me and fight. I'm stronger than Gohan. Your pathetic Super Saiyan won't stop me."

"But, I will!" Dark let loose a Shotgun Punch into Cell's gut. However, the android was unfazed, backhanding her off the ring.

"I'm merely toying with all of you," Cell chuckled. "But, I'm getting bored… that must be the Goku in me. Time to escalate this."

He punched Vegeta in the gut, sending a powerful shockwave of Ki through it similar to a Shotgun Punch. Vegeta flew backwards and hit the ground with a sickening crunch, blood exploding from her mouth.

"Vegeta!" Raditz exclaimed. She looked back at Cell, who smirked, giving the 'bring it on' motion.

"You BASTARD!" Raditz screamed, her hair bursting forth into flames as her power skyrocketed further than the already massive boost from Super Saiyan. She once again let her aura flare up as it burned the area around her. The ground cratered, causing an earthquake around her. Her hair spiked further, waving in the breeze her sheer Ki was making.

"Now, this is more like it!" Cell said, a look of excitement on his face.

Raditz gave a yell, rushing forward to slam her fist in Cell's face. She swung her foot around to catch him in the gut. Cell looked pained as Raditz began to land a flurry of blows on him.

Cell threw a punch, which she dodged, uppercutting him to the ground.

Pan and Bra watched, shocked at the events. Raditz was beating Cell. She was _beating Cell_. The time travelers felt a small surge of confidence enter them as they felt their Super Saiyan power flow.

"You're gonna pay for what you did!" Raditz shouted, firing a Ki blast at Cell's face. The android was thrown backwards by the force of the blow, bouncing on the ground. Raditz rushed up to him, throwing a powerful punch that shook the ground from the sheer force of it.

Pan and Bra looked, shocked to see Raditz land the blow… then their shock turned into horror as they saw that Cell had caught her fist.

"Nice try, Raditz," Cell smirked. He stood up, looking completely unharmed. Raditz threw another blow with her other hand, but Cell caught her hand.

"See, I was still toying with you," Cell said. "Did you really think I was weaker than Gohan by that much? I'm going to teach you this lesson in the only way you Saiyans understand."

Cell began to crush Raditz' hands, causing the Saiyan to scream in pain even despite her transformation. Cell kneed her in the gut, a sickening crunch sounding from them as Ratitz coughed up blood onto Cell.

"Now, I think you're starting to learn," Cell said, slamming both fists on the back of Raditz' head, knocking her to the ground. The Saiyan felt the air escape her lungs rapidly, forcing her to gasp for air.

Cell picked her up by her throat, squeezing it.

"Not so tough now, huh?" He asked, smirking as Raditz choked, attempting to get air into her lungs. "And, here I thought I'd have a much harder and more fun time taking on you lot, but I've not had any of the fun I expected. I suppose I should blame myself for that, but you should really have been a better challenge to me. I'm not very happy you didn't provide much of a challenge to me."

Raditz growled, trying to struggle out of his grip, but Cell had too strong of a grip. He threw her to the ground, putting his foot on her chest.

"Now, prepare to burn, Saiyan," He held out his hand towards Raditz, Ki gathering in it as he prepared to fire it.

"ENOUGH!" Pan and Bra's voices rang out, anger evident.

"Oh?" Cell turned to them. "Have the two little scaredy cats gained some backbone?"

"Your reign of terror has come to an end!" The time travelers exclaimed, pointing fingers at him.

"Oh?" Cell asked. "And pray tell what do you plan to do to stop me?"

"This!" They exclaimed.

"FFUUUUUUUU" the two said, sidestepping on their toes like crabs and moving towards each other, three steps each, rotating their arms around their bodies so that they were pointing at each other, but still in the same position. They stopped about four feet from each other, their arms about one foot from each other. Cell looked confused at this, wondering what they could be doing. They then lifted the knee that was opposite each other in the air, placing it on the other knee.

"SION" they said, turning their knees toward each other, while simultaneously rotating their arms away from each other once again.

"HAAAAAA!" the two, still being pretty much mirror images, thrust their raised leg down on to the ground, leaning their upper bodies towards each other, moving their fingers to touch, extending their pointer fingers, their outer hands making an arc and their inner hands being bent into right angles.

The second their fingers touched, an explosion of white light expanded outward, power exploding from the source: Bra and Pan. The planet shook slightly at the rapidly rising power of the two.

* * *

 _Next time on Dragon Ball F, Brapan, the fusion of Pan and Bra takes on Cell in the most powerful and dangerous showdown the planet has seen thus far. Will the fused warrior save the day or will the android terror gain victory? Find out next time on Dragon Ball F!_


	31. Climactic Battle: Brapan vs Cell

_Last time on Dragon Ball F, Yurin attacked Gohan, fighting with her magic. She managed to summon Devilman, who dealt a devastating blow with his Devilmite Beam. However, Gohan survived. Dark attacked only for the true villain, Cell, to reveal himself. Vegeta, Raditz, and Dark took him on only to be sorely defeated. Angered, Bra and Pan fused into Brapan. Will she win or will she too taste defeat? Find out on Dragon Ball F!_

* * *

Chapter Thirty: The Climactic Conclusion: Brapan's Onslaught Against Perfect Cell

"Nice try, Raditz," Cell smirked. He stood up, looking completely unharmed. Raditz threw another blow with her other hand, but Cell caught her hand.

"See, I was still toying with you," Cell said. "Did you really think I was weaker than Gohan by that much? I'm going to teach you this lesson in the only way you Saiyans understand."

Cell began to crush Raditz' hands, causing the Saiyan to scream in pain even despite her transformation. Cell kneed her in the gut, a sickening crunch sounding from them as Ratitz coughed up blood onto Cell.

"Now, I think you're starting to learn," Cell said, slamming both fists on the back of Raditz' head, knocking her to the ground. The Saiyan felt the air escape her lungs rapidly, forcing her to gasp for air.

Cell picked her up by her throat, squeezing it.

"Not so tough now, huh?" He asked, smirking as Raditz choked, attempting to get air into her lungs. "And, here I thought I'd have a much harder and more fun time taking on you lot, but I've not had any of the fun I expected. I suppose I should blame myself for that, but you should really have been a better challenge to me. I'm not very happy you didn't provide much of a challenge to me."

Raditz growled, trying to struggle out of his grip, but Cell had too strong of a grip. He threw her to the ground, putting his foot on her chest.

"Now, prepare to burn, Saiyan," He held out his hand towards Raditz, Ki gathering in it as he prepared to fire it.

"ENOUGH!" Pan and Bra's voices rang out, anger evident.

"Oh?" Cell turned to them. "Have the two little scaredy cats gained some backbone?"

"Your reign of terror has come to an end!" The time travelers exclaimed, pointing fingers at him.

"Oh?" Cell asked. "And pray tell what do you plan to do to stop me?"

"This!" They exclaimed.

"FFUUUUUUUU" the two said, sidestepping on their toes like crabs and moving towards each other, three steps each, rotating their arms around their bodies so that they were pointing at each other, but still in the same position. They stopped about four feet from each other, their arms about one foot from each other. Cell looked confused at this, wondering what they could be doing. They then lifted the knee that was opposite each other in the air, placing it on the other knee.

"SION" they said, turning their knees toward each other, while simultaneously rotating their arms away from each other once again.

"HAAAAAA!" the two, still being pretty much mirror images, thrust their raised leg down on to the ground, leaning their upper bodies towards each other, moving their fingers to touch, extending their pointer fingers, their outer hands making an arc and their inner hands being bent into right angles.

The second their fingers touched, an explosion of white light expanded outward, power exploding from the source: Bra and Pan. The planet shook slightly at the rapidly rising power of the two.

"So, I see this is going to be interesting," Cell said. "Well, show me what you've got. I can't wait."

Within the blinding flash of light, the forms of Pan and Bra began to move together, their two forms blending into one. The form struck a powerup pose as she yelled, the stones that formed the arena blowing away with the power being unleashed.

The light died down to reveal a new fighter that had awakened to fight. The being wore a uniform that resembled Pan and Bras. She wore white and blue striped boots that went halfway up her shins. She wore combat pants that were purple on one leg and red on the other. Her top was orange on the waist area with black on the chest area, being the same material as the Saiyan armor, but with an overlay of the uniform Pan wore, a white kanji the same as Pan's on the left plate. There was one shoulder of the Saiyan armor that was its same color. The being's hair was a mix of black and blue streaks, seeming haphazard, but strikingly intimidating. Her hair was let down, reaching past her shoulder blades. The bandana Pan wore was tied around her neck, a deep blue now. Her eyes were a blue that was so dark it seemed black… or was it a black that seemed blue? She was glaring hard at Cell, every ounce of her anger directed at the android.

"Well, well, well," Cell smirked. "So, you did have one more trick up your sleeves. How cute. Well, I'm sure this will be a frivolous display as well, but I'll oblige you, children. Just don't come crying when I kill you."

"You're the one who's going to pay, you monster!" Brapan shouted angrily. "I'll make you pay!"

Brapan gave a yell of rage and power as her hair began to wave in the breeze of her own power. She clenched her fists as her aura surrounding her turned from white to golden, sparking into a flame. Her eyes flashed cobalt before bursting into a blazing color, burning with anger. Her hair became spikier, starting to stick straight up as she yelled. Her power burst outward, even surpassing Raditz' power. The ground cratered, everyone not a Z Fighter that was standing in front of the ring ran and backed off as she let loose with everything she had.

"Yes, unleash it all," Cell said, excitement and confidence in his eyes as he watched the transformation of Brapan.

Brapan gave a final yell before her power hit its peak, stopping as her hair exploded into a golden light that burned as hot as her fury.

Brapan wasted no time as she rushed for Cell, swinging her fist to deal a devastating blow to him. Cell was knocked backwards, seemingly hurt by the attack. Brapan followed up her attack with a flurry of punches and kicks.

She then kicked Cell into the air, moving ahead of him and clasping both hands together to hit him with a sledgehammer attack. Cell rocketed into the ground with enough force to shake and shatter it. Brapan flew straight down, pulling back for a powerful blow that collided with Cell's punch that he threw. The shockwaves were powerful and even across the planet they could be felt as the two planet busters began to trade blows.

Cell and Brapan seemed evenly matched, neither seeming to have an advantage over the other.

"You're pretty good for such a pair of weaklings," Cell taunted. "I expected you to fall before now, but your power is quite impressive."

"And, I'm going to use it to kill you!" Brapan shouted, kicking Cell to the ground as she charged up Ki in both hands. Slamming them together, she made the Ki into a ball that she fired at Cell.

"Maiden's Rage!" She shouted, letting it loose to hit him. Cell held his hands out to block the attack, pushing back against it to bring it to a stalemate. He chuckled with a taunting glee.

"Is this the best you've got?" He laughed. "I've felt more power from the Vegeta and Goku of our timeline. Pathetic."

"I'll show you pathetic!" Brapan pulsed her power into the blast with intensity that forced Cell to the ground. The blast detonated, exploding on Cell, Brapan rushing into the explosion to slam her fist into Cell's face as she began to rain heavy blows upon him.

"This is for Goku!" She shouted, driving her fist into his gut.

"This is for Vegeta!" She slammed her fist into his face with rage behind it.

"This is for Bulma!" She hit Cell with both fists, kicking him into a nearby mountain and rushing after him.

Yurin and Videl began to stir, looking up at the fight with the rest.

"What's going on?" Yurin asked. "Did… Did I win?"

"No," Saishi sighed. "We have to put our faith in Brapan. She's the last line of defense since Goku and Chi-Chi are gone. Having them here would be nice, since they also use fusion, but we have to rely on Brapan.

"It's such a shame," Yurin sighed. "I tried to prove myself in this group of superhuman fighters, but I ended up failing."

"Well, Vegeta and Raditz failed too," Saishi said. "So, it's not like you were alone there. You actually managed to weaken him severely. But, Cell showed up and took him and absorbed him to reach his own perfect state."

"That thing Pan and Bra were worried about?" Videl asked. "Is that what they're fighting?"

"Yeah," Saishi said.

"I just hope they—" Videl began before realization hit her. "Where's my dad?!"

"He's just over there," Artica pointed. "You healed him."

"Dad!" Videl moved over to Hercule. "Are you okay!?"

"Hey, Videl," Hercule chuckled, lying back where Videl had laid him down. "Just resting. Fight took a lot out of me."

"I'm so glad you're okay," Videl hugged him close, feeling his strong arms encircle her as well.

"Me too, sweetie," He said. "I saw you fight. You did good."

"But, I lost in the end," Videl said.

"Well, so did I," Hercule chuckled. "But, am I gonna quit? Nope. I'm gonna keep on tryin' to get stronger, just like you will."

"You're right," Videl smiled, holding Hercule close. "I will. But, Bra and Pan are fighting the real enemy: Cell."

"Pan's the one I'm related to, right?" Hercule asked.

"In her timeline, you're her grandfather through me, yes," Videl nodded.

"Definitely gets my looks," Hercule chuckled. "Probably gets my skills too."

"Actually, she's related to Goku as well," Videl said.

"Ah," Hercule said. "I thought her power was familiar. But, I guess I have to be ready to accept the fact I ain't the World Champion anymore."

"Well, you haven't been beaten in the tournament yet," Videl said.

"Yeah, but you guys are shown to be stronger now," Hercule chuckled. "Though, with the cameras destroyed, I guess it's a matter of who wants the story known."

"Well, I'm sure none of the group wants to be in the spotlight," Videl said. "Specially Vegeta and Raditz. And Bra and Pan I guess."

"I guess we'll see how it goes," Hercule chuckled. "So, where's Goku and Chi-Chi?"

"They're off planet," Videl said. "They're probably too far away to get here in time. But, we'll just have to hope they can get here."

"Yeah," Hercule nodded. "They're the last line of defense, I guess."

"They're the ones who hit hard and fast," Videl said. "They're stronger than me and Vegeta and Raditz are around their level I guess."

"Hopefully, they'll show up in time to beat that disgusting bug monster," Hercule said.

"Yeah," Videl smiled. "Say, when this is over, let's get some candy. I feel like candy."

"You always feel like candy, honey," Hercule chuckled, patting Videl on the back.

Cell and Brapan were continuing their brawl, the mountains around them shaking heavily with the force of their powerful blows. As before, neither seemed to have a definite advantage, but it was clear that the tides seemed to be turning.

"I'll make you suffer for what you've done!" Brapan shouted, slamming her fist into Cell's face as he came up to hit her in the face as well. She grabbed his hand, using it to slam him down on the ground, firing a powerful Ki blast into his face.

"I'm going to kill you!" She shouted, kicking him down before moving up in the air and charging up a purple Ki attack.

Cell chuckled, charging up a Kamehameha.

"Take this!" She shouted. "Galick Gun Fire!"

The purple beam raced towards Cell, the android firing his Kamehameha. The beams met in the middle, a wave of energy gathering as the two beams struggled against each other to find dominance.

"Give it up, Cell!" Brapan exclaimed. "I've put everything I've got into this attack! You'll die for your actions!"

"Not this time, fusion!" Cell laughed, putting more power into his Kamehameha. It began to move closer to Brapan, who strained against the force.

"Need… more POWER!" She yelled, her power surging as her Ki increased, sending the Galick Gun down towards Cell, hitting him dead on. In the midst of the beam, Brapan rushed down, slamming her fist into his face as she kicked him in the face. She and Cell exchanged blows as the Galick Gun rushed down, the two iterations of fusion continuing to slug it out.

"Burn in hell!" Brapan exclaimed, slamming Cell across the face as she began to land powerful blows at lightning speed. Cell's body began to fly like a ping pong ball, smacked around by Brapan's attacks as she let loose her full fury on the android.

"Take my fury!" She kicked Cell to the ground, using her full force to drive her weight into his back. Cell coughed out a strange fluid as Brapan continued to absolutely wail on him.

"Alright," Cell grabbed her elbow, thrusting his hand through her chest as he turned around. "That's enough playing around. I was hoping even you would be a challenge to me but I was mistaken."

 _With Chikarot_

"NOOOOO!" Chikarot yelled as she saw Brapan injured. Even Urazo looked shocked as she saw this. Elder Kai looked on in horror at the scene. His gaze fell on Chikarot to see her clenching her fists in anger and rage. Her hair began to wave as it started to blink from black to gold and back again. Urazo was very intrigued by this, noting its brilliance.

"You have unlocked it," She gasped. "Perhaps you are the destined one."

Chikarot gave a yell that frightened any living thing besides Urazo and shook the area to its core. Her hair exploded in gold as her eyes burst into cobalt. She continued to yell as she built her power up as far as it could go. She put two fingers to her head, Urazo touching her shoulder, accidentally getting caught up in the teleporting.

 _With Brapan and Cell_

Brapan coughed up blood, seeing Cell's blood coated hand emerge from her body. He smirked, giving a chuckle as he punched her in the face, sending her flying backwards.

"Show's over, whelp," He taunted, swinging his foot to kick her again. "I'll be sure to kill the rest of your friends real quick. Real shame Goku didn't show up."

However, his kick was blocked by Brapan, who glared up at him, blood coming out of her mouth.

"It's over when I say it's over," She coughed more blood as she gave a yell of pure anger and rage. "I'm not done with you!"

Her hair spiked up further as lightning began to crackle from her body. She yelled as she underwent the same transformation Raditz did. She let loose with a roar that shook the very ground. Her wound began bleeding faster, but her anger had blinded her to the pain and blood loss.

She began to slam her fists into Cell, dealing huge amounts of damage. His body began to take severe injuries. Cell took a moment's respite by throwing a Ki blast into her face. Using that time, he healed his wounds and began firing a barrage of Ki blasts at her. Brapan simply walked towards him, anger evident as she smacked them all away. She moved forward, kneeing Cell in the gut and firing a Ki blast in his face that blinded him.

She continued to wail on him, her increased power allowing her to heavily damage the warrior. However, she was losing too much blood. Cell saw this and blasted her in the face, kicking her away as he prepared to finish the job. He held up his hand to fire a Ki blast when in front of it appeared two beings. They were clearly Saiyans and one looked too familiar. (A/N: the reason they appear now instead of then is because while Chikarot was screaming in rage, all that happened since the chest wound happened. Instant Transmission is still instant).

"So, you are this timeline's Goku," Cell said, chuckling. "I didn't expect a girl, but I clearly didn't expect Vegeta to be a girl either. Kicked her ass good, didn't I?"

"You're only half right," The Super Saiyan Chikarot said, kneeing Cell in the stomach as the other Saiyan walked over to Brapan and began to check her over.

"You are doing it wrong," A voice said as a woman in a lab coat and a red and blue outfit walked over to Brapan. "Do it like this."

She began to emit a green energy than began to heal Brapan's wound.

"You," Cell growled, holding up his hand for a Ki blast, but Chikarot ripped his arm off.

"You're fighting me, you bastard!" She yelled, beginning to beat Cell with his own arm. She grabbed the android and slammed his back over her knee, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the ground.

"Who are you?" Urazo asked.

"I could ask you the same question," The woman said, crossing her arms and flicking her long red hair behind her hair. "I know who these two are and I know that's Goku and Chi-Chi, but you I do not recognize."

"Call me Lettus," Urazo said. "It's the name I was given at birth."

"You're clearly a Saiyan," The woman said. "I suppose you are with those two."

"I am," Urazo, Lettus, said, staring at the woman. "What are your intentions?"

"You don't seem like the talkative type, yet you talk," The woman said. "But, I suppose you feel threatened. I will not harm you."

"I have no clue who either of you are," The barely conscious Brapan said.

"To you, fusion," The woman said. "I wish for you to tell Bulma to meet me in East City in one month at the café on the Terrace."

"Why?" Brapan asked, fading in and out of consciousness.

"It is about her birth mother," The woman said. "Do tell her. I wish for her to know the truth."

"Oh yeah," Brapan said just before unconsciousness claimed her. "She was adopted by the Briefs in this timeline."

"Now, for you," The woman said. "I sense a great deal of power in you. What are you?"

"Someone who bears a curse of the gods," Lettus said. "Someone who has to correct mistakes her mother made."

"Good luck to you, I suppose," The woman said. "Those bands may be a problem."

"They are necessary," Lettus said, looking down. "I will shackle the burden myself."

"I bid you good luck," The woman said. "I must go, however. It would not do for me to be seen yet."

Lettus watched her leave, turning to watch the fight with Chikarot and Cell.

Cell and Chikarot's fight seemed to be coming to a conclusion, Chikarot beginning to beat Cell beyond the point of recovery. By this time, the other Z Fighters had arrived, having expected to see Brapan.

"Chikarot?!" Bulma exclaimed. "Is that you?!"

"Bulma?" Chikarot landed a blow on Cell that broke his neck. The android slumped to the ground, seemingly defeated.

"Where the hell were you?!" The now conscious Vegeta exclaimed. "We could have used you when the fight began."

"I was training to handle the strength I have been given," Chikarot said. "Sorry I arrived too late. How are Videl and Yurin?"

"They'll live," Artica said. "Who's your friend?"

"Lettus," Goku pointed. "She wanted to be called Urazo, but then she said Lettus."

"Lettus?" Vegeta asked, walking up to her, but limping a bit. "You look a whole lot like Raditz… but, I sense a great power in you."

"I suppose that can happen," Lettus said. "You are the Vegeta of the current time, I see."

"You know who I am?" Vegeta asked.

"You are the princess of all Saiyans," Raditz teased the princess.

"Ha ha," Vegeta rolled her eyes. "So, you beat the shit out of this tin can, didn't you, Chikarot?"

"Brapan did a good job too," Chikarot said. "She did most of it. I just broke his neck."

"Well, that should do it," Vegeta chuckled. "So, what do we do with him?"

"You can all burn in hell," Cell chuckled as his neck restored itself. "I'm going to make sure you all do and you can't stop me."

Cell's body began to expand like a balloon filled with too much air. He became twenty feet tall as he sat there on the ground.

"I'll never understand why people are into this," Bulma said, making a disgusted face.

"If any of you touches me, I'll detonate faster," Cell smirked. "Consider it my final attack."

"How are we gonna stop this?!" Brapan asked as her fusion wore off, restoring her to Pan and Bra.

"I'll do it," Chikarot stepped up. Lettus stepped up next to her.

"I will go with you," She said.

"Fine," Chikarot said. "We need to help Elder Kai finish his quest anyway. Take my hand."

Lettus took Chikarot's hand, Chikarot touching Cell and putting her fingers up to her forehead.

"Tell my dad," She said, looking down as tears fell from her eyes. "I won't be home… and that I'm sorry."

The three disappeared via Instant Transmission, arriving on North Kai's planet.

"Gah!" The Kai exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, North Kai," Chikarot said. "I could only think of here to bring him."

The Saiyan held out her hand and created a bubble of Ki around North Kai, his car, Gregory, and Bubbles, shielding them with her body as Lettus helped. Cell exploded, taking the planet with him.

 _With the Z Fighters_

"Chikarot!" Bulma shouted, holding out her hand. "NOO!"

"She sacrificed herself…" Artica said. "Seems she was the noblest of us all."

"It sucks," Bulma said. "Why did she have to die? She had the purest heart out of all of us. None of us could have done anything, but she could. And, now she's gone. I can't feel her energy anymore… she's gone."

"At least she saved all of us," Tarble said. "We have to look at the noble sacrifice she made for us and not net that go to waste."

"Yeah…" Bulma said, an idea hitting her. "Hey, we can use the Dragon Balls!"

"No," Katas shook his head. "They have already been revived once by Dragon Balls. They cannot be revived. I'm sorry."

"No," Bulma dropped to her knees. "It can't be that bad."

"What about your two friends?" Vegeta asked. "You could still revive them."

"Hey, you're right!" Bulma gasped. "We could! It'd be great to have them back!"

"Let's not be sad for Kakarot and Chi-Chi's deaths," Raditz said. "They knew they were dying. Let's be happy they helped us to live another day."

"Yeah," Videl nodded. "If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be here with my dad again."

"And, I wouldn't have my little devil mite." Hercule ruffled Videl's hair, getting a laugh from her.

"I guess we're going on a quest for the Dragon Balls," Pan smirked. "Last one to find one has to clean the Kame House!"

"It can't be that bad," Zangya said.

"Yeah, you really don't want to not find one," Saishi chuckled. "Let's split into groups. We'll need some radars."

"I can handle that," Bulma nodded.

"Oh, mom, er, Bulma," Bra said.

"Yeah?" Bulma asked.

"Some weird redhead in a lab coat said to give you a message about meeting her in a month at a café on the Terrace in East City to talk about your real mother." Pan said.

"My… real mother…" Bulma said, pausing. "Thank you, you two. I'll keep that in mind."

"Well, now that Cell has been defeated, what should we do?" Saishi asked. "Go back to normal?"

" _I'd say so,"_ The voice of Chikarot rang out in their heads.

"Chikarot?!" They exclaimed.

" _Yep,"_ Chikarot grinned. _"It's me. I'm communicating via North Kai. He's gonna train me and I'm gonna help Elder Kai. I'll keep in touch, alright? I'll even talk to my dad, but I need one of you guys to deliver the message, alright?"_

"You got it," Saishi said. "We'll tell him and then revive Lapis and Lazuli."

" _Great!"_ Chikarot said. _"Thanks, Master Saishi!"_

 _Later, the home of the Ox King, Gyūmaō_

"Oh, hello," Gyūmaō opened the door to greet the Z Fighters and Hercule. "What brings you here, Saishi? Oh, and the rest of Goku and Chi-Chi's friends?"

"Gyūmaō…" Saishi sighed sadly. "There's something we have to tell you."

"What's wrong?" Gyūmaō asked. "Are Goku and Chi-Chi alright… oh… oh god!"

"They sacrificed themselves to protect all of us," Saishi sighed. "I'm sorry, Gyūmaō."

"Oh, my poor babies," Gyūmaō dropped to his knees. "It's way too soon for them!"

"I'm sorry…" Saishi hugged the large man. "It sucks it has to be this way, but they're alright in Otherworld and they can contact you, so you'll have that."

"Well…" Gyūmaō wiped away some tears. "I suppose that's comforting. What are you guys gonna do?"

"Well, we can't revive them with the Dragon Balls," Saishi said. "But, we're going to revive Bulma's friends who died from Gohan."

"Gohan?" Gyūmaō asked.

"Not Goku's grandfather," Saishi said. "A robot."

"I see," Gyūmaō nodded. "Alright then. Thank you for telling me."

"You are welcome, old friend," Saishi nodded, the group heading out. "We will see you later. The door to Kame House I always open."

Once they'd left, Gyūmaō dropped to his knees, sobbing into his hands.

* * *

 _Next time on Dragon Ball F, things seem to have returned to normal. The gang (Bulma, Yurin, Videl, newcomers Lapis and Lazuli, as well as Bra and Pan) returns to a typical life of their everyday activities. Will this be normal, or will trouble follow them yet again? Find out next time on Dragon Ball F!_


	32. Abnormal Day: Arrival of the Saiyawomen

_Last time on Dragon Ball F, Bra and Pan fused to take on Cell. They barely were able to fend him off, even transforming into Super Saiyan 2 to beat him. However, he proved to be too much. But, just in the nick of time, Chikarot arrived to save the day. However, Cell was a sore loser and blew himself up. Sacrificing herself, Chikarot saved everyone at the cost of her own life. Now, things have returned to normal. But, will they stay that way? Fine out on Dragon Ball F!_

* * *

Chapter Thirty One: Abnormal Day: The Arrival of the Great Saiyawomen

Bulma and Videl walked through East City, heading to the college they attended: Orange Star University. They walked past the bank, seeing something going on inside.

"What do you see?" Videl asked.

"Looks like some people are holding it up," Bulma said. "Let's get in there and stop them!"

"Right," Videl nodded. "But, let's do it quick so we aren't seen. Last thing we need is someone to connect us to being the ones at the Cell Games."

"Yeah," Bulma nodded. "It's only been three weeks."

"Yeah," Videl nodded. "Say, what were you going to do about that woman Pan and Bra talked about?"

"Well, I'm gonna see her in a week and see what she knows." Bulma said. "She may know something."

"I get that," Videl nodded. "Want me with you?"

"Well, Lapis, Lazuli, and Artica are coming, so why not?" Bulma shrugged.

"Why are they coming?" Videl asked as the two prepared to enter the bank.

"Various reasons," Bulma said. "Now, let's get these guys."

"Right," Videl smirked as they rushed into the building at speeds unseen and knocked out the three criminals holding up the bank. They rushed back out, moving across the street from the bank.

"That was kinda fun," Videl said. "Never thought I would have fun playing superheroes."

"We can do it again," Bulma shrugged. "But, we'll need disguises."

"Well, after school, let's get to work on some designs," Videl said. "And names."

"Right," Bulma nodded. "This'll be great."

 _Later—Orange Star University_

Bulma and Videl snuck into the class, slinking into the empty seats Lapis and Lazuli had saved.

"Man, this is as boring as high school," Pan muttered from nearby, already asleep.

"You guys went to high school?" Bulma asked.

"Sometimes," Bra yawned. "My mom taught us mostly. My dad was insistent on us fighting, which was way more fun. Personally, I would have rather been shopping, but fighting was definitely fun."

"Tell me about it," Bulma said. "I'd rather face Demon King Piccolo again than be here."

"Don't jinx it," Videl muttered. "You know he's still alive… or at least that clone of his is."

"Oh yeah," Bulma gulped. "I forgot."

"Man, if I knew this was what school was like, I'd have stayed home," Lapis crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair.

"We avoided this for twenty years almost and this is what it's actually like," Lazuli groaned softly. "Man, Bulma, why didn't you warn us?"

"It wasn't like this in high school," Bulma sighed. "It was way more interesting."

"If you're done talking," The professor said to them. "We can continue."

 _Lunch time_

"God, that was the worst," Lazuli said. "Let's eat and get the hell out of here."

"Ditto," Bulma said. "Saishi'll be mad, but for once I'll be fine with it."

"Speaking of Saishi," Lazuli said. "What's up with her mom?"

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.

"Whenever she sneezes, it's like she's a totally different person," Lapis said. "Kinda odd."

"I can't explain it," Bulma shrugged. "All I know from Saishi is that her dad was a huge lech and when he met her he kinda mellowed out and eventually Saishi was born. She has a weird split personality thing and blonde is super butch and blue is nice and sweet."

"She's kinda fun," Videl said. "Likes guns too much, though."

"Say, how come Artica, Vegeta, and the rest weren't made to come here?" Lazuli asked.

"There's no way Saishi would even try to make Vegeta come to a place like this where she would be more apt to beat the hell out of someone," Bulma said. "Plus, she's kinda got too much of a temper."

"Also, she really didn't get a whole lot in terms of an earth education out in space," Videl said. "Plus, Artica sticks out too much."

"So does Zangya," Bulma said.

"So, how come your other friends aren't here?" Lazuli asked. "You know, Goku and her sister?"

"We couldn't wish them back," Bulma said. "But, they talk to us every week, so we hear all about them. I hear they were looking for some strange Dragon Balls to find a way to talk to the Saiyan goddess, Ōzaru."

"Oh, that long story you told us," Lapis said. "Yeah, got it. So, how do they do up there?"

"They train with North Kai and with Goku's dead parents," Bulma said. "So, that's part of it."

"Cool," Lapis said. "Welp, I'm out. Let's go, Laz, Bulma."

"Works for me," Bulma said, leaving with her best friends.

"I'm out too," Videl said. "Let's go do something else."

"Don't leave us behind," Pan and Bra ran to catch up.

The group headed out to Kame House, entering the gravity chamber Bulma had set up there.

"So, why didn't you guys return to your timeline?" Lazuli asked the time travelers.

"Well, for one thing," Bra said. "Our time machine was destroyed. Also, as much as we want to, there's no one to go back to."

"What do you mean?" Lazuli asked. "With a time machine, you could go to any point."

"Not true," Pan said. "Basically, we can only move to a point close to when we are now in terms of going through time. We're also stuck in this timeline, so there's no way to get back to our own. We can't save our parents or anyone. We have to just continue on here. Bra's mom was the last to die and she died just before we left. We wouldn't enjoy it there. As homesick as we get sometimes, the people we're homesick for are gone."

"I get that," Lapis leaned on the wall. "I miss my old man and lady too."

"We barely remember them." Lazuli nodded. "And Bulma's mother too."

"We first started to look for them," Bulma said. "Eventually we just took to our own devices. But, it made us strong and independent."

"That's so sad," Pan said.

"It's fine," The three cyborgs shrugged.

"Yeah," Videl said. "I get how they feel. After all, I'm actually from space."

"And, you don't look any different," Zangya, who was also in the chamber with Tarble, said.

"Neither does Goku," Bulma said.

"Why are you two in here?" Videl asked.

"Shorty here wanted to be strong like big sis," Zangya said. "Though, it was mostly so she wouldn't kick his ass too easily."

"Pretty much," Tarble chuckled, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"I can respect that," Videl said. "I'm gonna go work on a little project. Let's go, Bulma."

"On it," Bulma and her left.

"What are you working on?" Lapis asked.

"Something fun," Bulma said.

"Whatever floats your boat," Lazuli said. "Have fun."

"Oh, we will." Bulma smirked.

 _Later_

"And, I think we've come up with designs." Videl said. "Now, we just need a place to store it."

"I could build something so we can transform at the push of a button." Bulma said. "It's gonna be great."

"Oh I have no doubt," Videl said. "We'll definitely show all those criminals who the protectors of this East City are. But, now we need a name for ourselves."

"I think I've got one," Bulma said.

 _On the planet of the Kais_

The tall, horned alien stomped down the halls to the meeting place, where the woman sat on her throne. She smirked at his entrance, gesturing him to sit.

The woman was dressed in ornate robes, not unlike those that Kaio-Shin wore. However, hers was red and pink instead of blue and lavender. Her skin was also a pink color as opposed to his purple. Her hair was also an icy blue color, being much fuller and going further down. On her ears were the Potara earrings.

King Cold entered in front of the throne, kneeling down and sitting.

"I suppose this is about Freeza, is it not, Cold?" She asked.

"Of course, my lady," Cold said. "I want to go after the one who killed him, yet you have forbidden me. Why?"

"The earth's strongest warrior, the one who is responsible for Freeza's death, is finally dead," The woman said. "The warriors who guard that pitiful planet will have their guard up. If you wish to take them on, wait for some time until their guard lowers once more. I will even join you."

"You will?" King Cold asked. "Is there that strong of an opponent?"

"I simply want to watch them die," The woman said. "The warriors that would stand in my way. Those that Shin has chosen."

"How long do you suppose we wait?" King Cold asked.

"Long enough for them to drop their guards," The woman said. "That is when their suffering for destroying my creation will be sweetest. I suppose your granddaughter is among them?"

"She is," King Cold nodded, clenching a fist. "She refused to take the throne after her father's passing."

"Well, I suppose we'll have to remove her as well," The woman said. "A shame, really. She had the potential to be so much greater than Freeza."

"What of the Saiyans?" King Cold asked.

"We'll kill them all quickly," The woman said. "I will not risk another being like Ōzaru rising. It is already bad enough her descendants are still alive. I also know that _she_ still roams free."

"She, my lady?" Cold asked.

"The one who inherited Ōzaru's immense power," The woman said. "The final Godkiller."

"The final Godkiller?" King Cold asked.

"The grand priest eliminated all the rest," The woman said. "Aside from his puppet from the destroyed universe. However, he will not be an issue to us."

"I cannot believe that someone has that much power in this time," King Cold said. "What must we do if we find her?"

"We must kill her." The woman said. "She is a threat to us."

"How will that happen?" King Cold asked.

"She is sealed," The woman said. "We will make sure she is truly defeated. That would be our last obstacle. But, on the task at hand, you must make sure you are fully ready when we go to earth."

"I will, my lady," King Cold said. "The two of us together will not fail in our goal."

"I should hope so," The woman smirked. "Not even Shin would dare try to stop me. I don't think he's capable of even standing up to me at this point."

"As West Supreme Kai, you have power that few can surpass," King Cold said. "I am sure not even the Super Saiyan can defeat you."

"I am as well," The woman, West Supreme Kai, smirked wider.

 _With Chikarot_

"So, this is the last dragon," Chikarot said, standing in front of the tall, white dragon. "What do we do with the Dragon Balls?"

"Get them and make sure it doesn't kill you," Elder Kai said. "If you die while you're dead, you'll cease to exist."

"Woah," Chikarot gasped. "Seriously?!"

"Seriously," Elder Kai said. "So, be extra careful."

"Right," Chikarot said.

"You know what," The Dragon smirked. "I'll just give you my Dragon Ball. Instead of fighting you, I wish to engage you later. I'll enjoy crushing you after you've come farther in your journey."

"Uh, alright," Chikarot said. "When?"

"You'll find out," The Dragon said. "Simply make your wish and we will fight a glorious battle."

"Sounds great," Chikarot grinned as she took the Dragon Ball.

"Now what?" She asked Elder Kai.

"We wish on them." Elder Kai said.

"Alright," Chikarot put them in a circle, waving her hands over them. "Dark Dragon of the Black Star Dragon Balls, come forth!"

The sky burst into blackness as a dark blue dragon that had wings and a cigar emerged from the Dragon Balls.

"State your wish, you shitty brat," He blew smoke in Chikarot's face.

"It's Chikarot," Chikarot said. "And, I want to talk to Ōzaru."

"That's it?" The dragon asked. "Well, normally I don't grant wishes, but I'll enjoy watching you get killed by the goddess of the Saiyans. Bye, little shit."

He concentrated and a portal opened.

"Bye bye and fuck off," He blew more smoke into Chikarot's face, exploding into smoke.

"Well, he was rude." Chikarot said. "So, uh, Syn was it? When do we fight?"

"Right now," Syn moved behind Chikarot and shoved a hand onto her chest, firing a powerful blast. Chikarot dropped to her knees, standing up to fight. Syn started beating her down, driving his knee into her chest. Lettus moved to stop him, but he fired a blast at her.

Syn moved to strike Chikarot, but with speed none of them expected, she dodged, her body moving to no reaction.

She stood facing Syn with her eyes closed as her hair began to move. Her Ki began to look like a fire, but it was an odd fire. It wasn't the golden glow of a Super Saiyan. It was an odd blue color.

Syn smirked, moving to strike her, but she dodged, opening her eyes to reveal silver eyes. Syn gasped as Chikarot then passed out, her aura and eyes returning to normal as the latter rolled back into her head.

Lettus was surprised at this. Chikarot was unmoving in her injuries as the other Saiyan moved to assist her.

"You're not going to help her," Syn said.

Lettus grabbed his fist, gut punching him and causing him to double over. She then carried Chikarot into the portal.

 _With Bulma and Videl_

"So, why are you still working with these genetics?" Videl said.

"A strange mix of guilt over Gohan and the desire to actually make a clone that isn't evil." Bulma shrugged. "I figured we could work on this a little while I finish up the schematics for our costume change device."

"Well, how do you plan to make it not evil this time?" Videl asked.

"Well, first of all," Bulma said. "I'm making them from scratch. Second of all, I'm only using two sets of parent DNA for the clones."

"Clones?" Videl asked. "As in plural?"

"Yeah," Bulma said. "I wanted to see if I could clone myself."

"Who's the other set you put into that clone?" Videl asked.

"Vegeta's," Bulma said.

"Oh, she's gonna be piiiissed," Videl snickered.

"Eh, Raditz will be amused," Bulma said. "The other one's just another Goku and Chi-Chi clone, but with only their DNA instead of an amalgam of all of our sets of DNA."

"You got names?" Videl asked as she watched the small, flesh colored embryos in the vats.

"Well, Pan and Bra told me about some of the people from their time," Bulma said. "Bra had a brother named Trunks and Pan had an uncle named Goten. I figured I'd use those names."

"That makes sense," Videl shrugged. "Kinda weird how I ended up with Gohan in their timeline."

"Not really," Bulma said. "There's tons of different timelines. But, let's just hope these two don't turn out evil."

"Yeah," Videl nodded. "Are you aging them?"

"No, I'm letting them age naturally," Bulma said. "That should allow us to instill a moral compass in them far easier."

"That's actually a smart idea," Videl said. "Then, you can just raise them like a normal child."

"I suppose I could let Vegeta and Raditz raise at least one," Bulma said. "Should give those two something to do."

"You make it sound as if they're a couple," Videl chuckled.

"They're as close as Goku and Chi-Chi are," Bulma said. "But, they're less showy about it. I mean, they both went Super Saiyan in direct relation to each other."

"What makes you think Vegeta will want to raise a child?" Videl asked.

"Well, in Trunks' case, it'll be half her and Goten'll be half Raditz." Bulma said.

"Well, half her parents," Videl said.

"True," Bulma said. "So, will they be boys or girls or one of each?"

"I dunno," Bulma said. "I'm just letting the machine handle that. We'll know soon."

"I guess," Videl said. "So, let's get started on these costume changing devices. We'll need them."

"Right," Bulma nodded.

 _Three days later_

The city was experiencing a typical day like any other. The birds were singing and the flowers blooming.

However, at the jewelry store, a robbery was taking place. The culprits grabbed all the jewels, throwing them into duffel bags and running out of the store.

However, before they could get to their cars, two figures jumped down in front of them.

Both of them wore white boots and white gloves. The one on the left wore black pants tucked into the boots while the other wore dark blue. One wore a green top that was like the top shirt of a martial arts gi, the other sporting blue. The one in green wore a black belt with an orange circle in the middle while the one in blue wore a white one with an orange circle. The one in green wore a black long sleeved shirt under the gi that tucked into the gloves and the one in blue wore a dark blue shirt. The one in green wore a white cape while the one in blue had an orange cape. The one in green had an orange helmet on with white stripes and a black visor that covered her eyes. The one in blue had a white helmet with a pink stripe running in the middle of the front. It had a heart on it in orange and a blue, translucent lens covering her eyes.

"Halt, criminals!" Both said with forced deep voices, holding their hands out to the criminals. "You're not going to get away with that!"

"Who the hell are you guys?" The leader of the crooks asked. "You think you can beat us?"

"Let's just shoot 'em," One of the others said as they took out their guns and fired upon the two women in costumes. Their bullets bounced off of them, doing no damage.

"Nice try, baddies," The one in green said. "We're not like your everyday lawmen. We are—"

The two jumped back, doing a flamboyant pose with their whole bodies.

"The Great Saiyawomen!" The two shouted. "And we're here to stop you!"

"Coupla weirdos," One of the criminals muttered.

"But, they weren't affected by our bullets," Another said.

"Now, criminal scum," The one in blue said. "How about you try our bullets?"

Both of the costumed ladies held up a hand like a gun, making a motion of firing one. A beam of Ki shot out of them, hitting their car and making holes straight through it.

"Who the hell are these guys!?" The criminals asked.

"Either way, I'm not dealing with them!" The leader took off running.

However, before he got far, he was stopped, having run into the woman in blue, who'd suddenly moved in front of him.

"Hold it right there," The woman said, grabbing him by the back of his collar. "You're going to answer for your crimes. Now, come with us."

"How'd you get in front of me?!" He exclaimed.

"I'm faster than you," The woman said.

"I've got these two," The woman in black said.

"Great," The woman in blue said. "Let's get them to the police station."

The two took off into the sky, flying straight for the police station.

Once at the police station, the two landed, walking the three criminals to the desk clerk.

"Who are you weirdos and what do you want?" She asked.

"We are the Great Saiyawomen," The two said, tossing the criminals on the desk and striking poses. "We have apprehended these criminals and are bringing them here for you.

"Uh huh," She said. "Well, whatever. You got names?"

"Call me the Great Saiyawoman," The one in black said. "And, this is my partner, the Great Saiyagirl."

"Together we're the newest protectors of this city," They said, still in poses.

"Whatever you say," The clerk said.

"I'm outta here now!" One of the criminals took a run for the door. The Great Saiyawoman moved so fast she was unseen as she blocked the entrance with crossed arms. The clerk let her jaw drop a little.

"How'd you do that?" She asked.

"Our natural abilities," The Great Saiyagirl said. "Now, we're off to patrol the city some more! Bye now!"

The two costumed heroines took off into the sky outside the police station, flying high above the city.

"This is pretty fun," The Great Saiyawoman grinned as they searched the city.

"I know, right," The Great Saiyagirl said. "Now, we should make sure no one we know sees us. That might be bad."

"Yeah," The Great Saiyawoman said.

"Wait, what's that right down there?" The Great Saiyagirl asked, looking down to see what looked like a burly man fighting others in the street. "Looks like a fight! We should stop it!"

"Right!" The Great Saiyawoman nodded, the two landing on the ground near the fight.

"Hold it right there!" They said, striking poses. "We're the Great Saiyawomen and we're here to break up your fight!"

The burly man turned to look at them. Both costumed heroines gasped when they saw the M on his forehead.

"He's just like those two at the tournament," The Great Saiyagirl said. "Controlled by that Bibidi guy."

"Right," The Great Saiyawoman said. "We have to stop him."

"Master Babidi told me there were strong people around here," The burly man sneered at the two. "Come and get me, little girls. I will crush you for my master."

"We won't let you!" The costumed heroines said, pointing at him as they prepared their attacks.

The two fired Ki blasts at the burly man, making a virtual bullet hell of Ki blasts. However, they seemed to have no effect on the man.

"Seems we'll have to step up our game," Saiyawoman said.

"Right!" Saiyagirl nodded. They charged up more powerful Ki blasts, firing the yellow beams at the burly man. The beams hit him, blasting him backwards and into a building. His collision knocked several bricks loose, but otherwise the building was fine. The costumed heroines rushed up to him, landing a powerful and very coordinated attack on him before he could recover.

"Looks like that was easier than those two before," Saiyagirl said.

"Well, Goku did the fighting there," Saiyawoman said. "But, we must be prepared to take on this wizard. The fact that he is sending another mind slave means he's on the move, looking for Majin Buu."

"We could definitely use Goku and Chi-Chi," Saiyagirl said. "Kaio-Shin gave them the Potara just for this."

"I wonder where they are," Saiyawoman said.

 _With Lettus_

Lettus, Kaio-Shin, Elder Kai, and the unconscious Chikarot walked through the portal, ending up in a strange, empty place. There were several roses lining the walls as well as a strange statue, but it seemed empty.

"So," A voice came from nearby. "You've come to see me, have you? I had expected Kakarotta to see me again, but not you lot."

The group turned to see who had spoken, Kaio-Shin gasping at her presence.

The woman who had spoken was a Saiyan, but she was quite different. She stood tall, taller than Raditz. Her body was quite bulky, though not overly so. She wore long pants and boots similar to those of a Saiyan, but she wore no shirt. Her upper body was covered in a red fur that left a gap in her chest area, covering her breasts, but leaving a gap of space like a gorilla. Her body was toned. The fur didn't cover her hands, instead just stopping under the wristbands she wore. Her hair was black like a Saiyan's and draped over her shoulders in thick locks. It went down to just under her shoulder blades in the back. Her tail was also red, its fur strong, as was the tail. Her eyes were golden, staring powerfully. She towered over the rest, Kaio-Shin gulping as her very presence gave off a very powerful feel, enough to frighten most, let alone her Ki.

"I-Is this…" He asked, shocked.

"Yes," Elder Kai nodded, a small smirk on his face as he stared at the woman. "This is the Godkiller, the beings the Saiyans worshipped as a goddess. This is Ōzaru."

* * *

 _Next time on Dragon Ball F, the Great Saiyawomen try to find information on Babidi. Meanwhile, Chikarot and Lettus receive training from Ozaru herself. What else happens? Find out next time on Dragon Ball F!_


	33. Babidi's Slaves Emerge

_Last time on Dragon Ball F, it was peaceful. However, there seemed to be a dark threat lurking. The two superheroines, Saiyawoman and Saiyagirl emerged and were confronted by a slave of Babidi, the wizard trying to capture Majin Buu. Will there be more? Find out on Dragon Ball F!_

* * *

Chapter Thirty Two: Dark Circumstances: The Wizard Babidi's Majin Slaves Emerge

"Y-You're Ōzaru?" Kaio-Shin asked, still feeling terrified of the woman, who was almost twice his height (Kaio-Shin's pretty short, especially in main canon, so Ōzaru's not too tall).

"I am," She said, looking at him. "You are the Supreme Kai of this time, I presume. I assumed there were more of you."

"Well… yes," Kaio-Shin nodded, bowing slightly. "The others are all dead, killed by Majin Buu."

"That pink creature the wizard claimed to use?" Ōzaru asked.

"You know of Majin Buu?" Kaio-Shin asked.

"I've heard rumors," Ōzaru said. "I'm from a long time ago, remember?"

"Right, I forgot," Kaio-Shin nodded. "But, perhaps you are aware of the fact that there's been some unrest among the gods recently."

"Oh?" Ōzaru raised an eyebrow. "And, what makes you think I care about their squabbles?"

"You are the one that took on the gods," Kaio-Shin said.

"I didn't take on the gods," Ōzaru gave a small growl. "I took on the system that destroyed six universes and killed one of the three people I've ever considered close to me. The gods were just in my way."

"Your anger has changed you," Elder Kai said.

"Now, you I recognize," Ōzaru smirked. "I had wondered if you were still alive. But, that's not due to your longevity, is it?"

"I had a… disagreement with this universe's current god of destruction," Elder Kai chuckled. "He put me in a sword."

"Stole his food?" Ōzaru raised her eyebrow again.

"How did you know that?" Elder Kai asked.

"This universe seems to have a habit of picking gods that love food," Ōzaru said. "But, as for your statement, Supreme Kai, no, my anger has not changed me. I have learned to control this power I wield. I have no resentment toward the gods. I never did. I know who destroyed six universes. I am, however, not the naïve child I once was, believing in the ideal that good always wins and that everything always turns out alright."

"As do we," Lettus said quietly. Ōzaru's gaze flicked to her, the older Saiyan staring into the younger's eyes, narrowing her own.

"Why is my pupil injured?" Ōzaru asked. "I had trained her to be strong with her form."

"She was taken out by a cheap shot," Elder Kai said.

"Even fused, she is still so trusting and naïve," Ōzaru sighed. "She certainly is my descendent."

"So, you actually did train her?" Kaio-Shin asked.

"I did," Ōzaru stated. "I've no idea how she got into my domain, but she did."

"No wonder her Ki felt like yours last time I sensed it," Kaio-Shin said.

"She is beginning to unlock my powers," Ōzaru mused. "It will be a long journey, but she will soon become a force to be reckoned with, even among the gods and angels."

The older Saiyan held her hand out towards Chikarot, sending some of her Ki into her and beginning to heal the wounds.

"I sense something… different," Ōzaru said, looking at Chikarot. "Not her fusion… something… well, well, well."

The Saiyan smirked, chuckling.

"What?" Kaio-Shin asked.

"Seems this ambitious Saiyan tried to break into the god's realm of power on her own," Ōzaru said. "I can sense the power she tapped into, despite its small duration."

"What are you talking about?" Kaio-Shin asked. "Does it have something to do with how she stood up after a near fatal blow and had silver colored eyes and a strange energy?"

"Nothing yet," Ōzaru said. "But, it would be wise to keep an eye on her. This will be a long journey, but Kakarotta has several paths open to her."

"So," Kaio-Shin said. "How did you become this strong? Were you always this strong?"

"Of course not," Ōzaru said. "I gathered the Super Dragon Balls with the assistance of a Kai I knew at the time and wished upon the dragon god, Zarama, to become strong enough to take on the gods themselves to prevent another universe from falling prey to the mad tyrant sitting at the top of the scale."

"What Kai was this that was foolish enough to enact such a foolhardy plan?" Elder Kai asked.

"His name was Zamasu," Ōzaru said. "A bit brash and with a particular distaste for mortals, but even he was against destroying six universes. In his opinion, it would have been better to destroy all life and rule the nothingness. He was a bit selfish, but I suppose he was naïve as well. His mentor, Gowasu, granted me a means of travelling between universes some time prior"

"I remember him," Elder Kai said. "Loved his tea, that one."

"He did," Ōzaru said.

"So, what are you going to do about the unrest of the gods?" Kaio-Shin asked. "Not to change the subject or demand anything of you, but this issue isn't going to stay quiet."

"I will train these two," Ōzaru said as Chikarot woke up, stretching.

"Oh, hey, master Ōzaru," She stood, bowing in respect.

"As I was saying," The older Saiyan said. "I will train these two Saiyans to harness power. Kakarotta isn't ready for my full form, but perhaps she could learn in time."

"What do you plan to use for teaching?" Kaio-Shin asked.

"This," Ōzaru smirked, a ball of light appearing in her palm.

 _With Videl and Bulma—three days after the previous chapter_

The two headed to Kame House, ready to begin training.

"There you two are!" Saishi exclaimed. "I've been wondering where you were!"

"We were… out," Bulma said. "But, we have something to tell you."

"It can wait," Saishi said. "There were several people with Ms. Found on their foreheads just like those weirdos back at that tournament."

"We saw some too," Videl said. "But, why now?"

"This is obviously the work of that stupid wizard the Kai spoke of," Artica said, entering the room dressed in a tank top and shorts. She noticed the stares she was getting. "What? I can wear this because I can. My species doesn't have the exact anatomy you do. Hell, I could go naked like the rest of my race, but I choose not to."

"Whatever," Saishi said. "But, this is a problem."

"Could it be the wizard waited to do this until the biggest threat in his way was gone?" Artica asked.

"What do you mean?" Saishi asked.

"Goku easily handled those clowns last time," Artica said. "And, Chi-Chi proved to be her equal. Fused with those Potara, they were nigh unstoppable. Now that they're dead, the wizard has one huge obstacle out of his way of getting Majin Buu."

"But, Pan and Bra are strong when fused as well," Bulma said.

"But, they're nowhere near as strong as Chikarot." Artica said. "And, their fusion is limited."

"So, that makes them instantly not a threat?" Bulma asked.

"Perhaps in this wizard's eyes, yes," Artica said. "He could have some sort of spell to prevent their fusion and if a single Super Saiyan isn't a threat or even however many we have, this could be a problem."

"We can't rely on Goku and Chi-Chi," Bulma said.

"We never should have," Artica said, her statement shocking Bulma.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded.

"If we rely on a person or persons far too much," Artica said. "Then, once they're gone, we're defenseless. We need to put our faith in all of us, not just Goku and Chi-Chi."

"I see…" Bulma said. "Wise words."

"I want to know," Saishi said. "What do you plan to do about this wizard?"

"Wait till he shows his face," Artica shrugged. "No sense wasting time looking for him. Eventually, he'll run out of warriors to send. He most likely can't use them from too far away, so our advantage is in that."

"But, we don't know how many he has," Pan said, her and Bra walking in from the gravity chamber, towels around their necks and sweat on their brows.

"Well, they can't be too much stronger than us, if at all," Artica said. "I've been all over the galaxy and nothing I've encountered save Bojack is strong enough to face all of us together."

"Bojack?" Videl asked.

"He's Zangya's father," Artica said. "But, he's not exactly in the mood to take over this kind of planet. If anything, he'd be here for Zangya, but if he wanted her here, he'd have taken her already."

"How strong is he?" Bra asked.

"In terms of strength," Artica said. "Only Chikarot could have beaten him if he decided to attack."

"That's insanely strong," Pan and Bra's eyes widened.

"That's nothing compared to the rumors I'd heard about Majin Buu in some of my journeys." Tarble said, entering the room with Raditz.

"Jeez, people are coming in from all over," Saishi muttered. "I hope Vegeta's training to make you become a Super Saiyan pays off."

"Well, she's on our side," Bulma said.

"It's time we found out some things about this wizard," Vegeta's voice came from outside. Into the room, a body was thrown.

The body was clearly inhuman and sort of resembled Freeza's third form, but had no relation. He wore white boots and gloves and had a black jumpsuit. He had white chest armor on as well. However, most prominent was the M on his forehead.

"What is that?" Saishi asked.

"The newest attacker," Vegeta said. "Landed right outside the gravity chamber. Of course, he was no match for the princess of all Saiyans."

"Yeah, that's what you said to him before breaking his neck," Raditz chuckled.

"He looks like a resident of the planet Zoon," Artica mused, kneeling down to look over the body. "They have a gravity ten times that of this planet."

"So does Planet Vegeta," Vegeta shrugged. "But I've far exceeded that. I've hit at least four hundred fifty times the measly gravity of this planet on my off days."

"We know, Vegeta," Raditz chuckled. "You also told him that."

"So, what do we do?" Bulma asked.

"I think it's time we get a little help from the man upstairs," Saishi said.

"Tien?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"No, Katas," Saishi said. "He can see everything from the Lookout, so we can ask him for advice."

"That's a good idea," Bulma nodded. "But, what… do you guys hear a spaceship?"

The group rushed outside to see a ship that belonged to the Galactic Patrol. Vegeta smirked, cracking her knuckles as she walked outside to 'greet' them.

The ship opened, Jaco and Tights stepping out.

"Tights!" Bulma said excitedly. "What are you doing here?!"

"We came back on an investigation," Tights said.

"Yeah," Jaco said. "The Galactic Patrol would also like to, um, give you this notice that they won't come in force if you remain on this planet."

"Like they could actually beat four Super Saiyans, a powerful cyborg, the spawn of Freeza, the spawn of Bojack, and various others," Vegeta said, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean by that?" Jaco asked.

"It means we'll do as we please," Raditz said. "You don't have any order over us nor our whereabouts. Now, why are you here?"

"A mixture of vacation and investigation," Tights explained. "There's a strange energy signature resonating from Earth."

"Big deal," Vegeta said. "There's one of those every week. Seriously, this planet is home to most of the galaxy's most powerful beings."

"I noticed," Tights said. "Look, we're not here to fight you guys. We've put anything behind us. But, we do want your cooperation in this investigation."

"What are you investigating for?" Raditz asked.

"One known as Babidi," Jaco said. "A crazy wizard guy. Normally, we don't take cases like this, but considering he's mind controlling people and has stated to bring about someone known as Majin Buu, who from small rumors that a Kai demanded we follow up on is a force too dangerous to live, then we had to send out a small task force."

"Basically, they want us to do your dirty work and you'll profit," Vegeta said.

"Profit in the sense we can relax longer, yeah," Tights said. "Besides, he's not very powerful on his own and you guys are the toughest in the galaxy. Now… where's Goku?"

A pause filled the air. Tights and Jaco looked confused at this.

"She and Chi-Chi won't be coming back," Saishi broke the silence. "They died fighting a crazed android."

"Oh," Tights said. "Well… I'm sorry. There's got to be something we all can do to stop him though."

"We'll stop him," Vegeta said. "The problem is we don't know where to begin."

"Well, perhaps a desert area," Tights said. "I mean, he'd have to have a ship that's concealed, right?"

"Right," Vegeta nodded. "So, when do we start our search?"

"We start in a week," Jaco said.

"Why a week?" Vegeta asked.

"Because we want to relax a bit first," Tights said. "We've been working way too hard."

"Man, Bulma, she's your opposite," Lapis, leaning on the side of Kame House, chuckled.

"I have to say," Lazuli quipped. "I'd expected a little more work ethic from a daughter of doctor Briefs."

"Well, who asked you?" Tights asked. "I keep this galaxy safe from monsters and stuff."

"Yeah, that's not really an accomplishment," Artica said. "Goku beat Freeza and she didn't even mean to get involved in that fight."

"Yeah, you keep saying that," Tights said.

"Well, I think I can say that we should just begin looking for this Babidi in a week and train up and rest until then."

"Works for me," Vegeta grabbed the dead body in the room and tossed it into the ocean. It quickly sank to the bottom of the ocean quickly due to not having any more air in the lungs.

"So," Raditz said. "Let's begin our training."

"Right," The rest nodded.

"We're gonna head into town," Bulma said. "Get a look around and find anymore mind controlled beings."

"Alright," Saishi nodded. "Be careful."

"We will," Videl nodded. She and Videl took off, speeding into East City.

In town, it seemed quiet, but from out of nowhere, a car came hurling towards them. Videl and Bulma dodged, Bulma catching the car to stop its motion.

"Who's attacking us?" Bulma asked, feeling out the situation. "Get ready to change."

"Right," Videl nodded. She and Bulma touched their watches, moving into an alleyway.

In the direction the car was thrown, two bulky men, Yamu and Spopovich, the two Goku had trounced in the tournament some time back, stood watching them.

"Halt, vile villains!" Two figures landed behind them. The people looked and saw the two costumed heroines, looking confused.

"You're not going to get away with the destruction you're causing," Saiyawoman said, clenching her fists.

"Oh?" Yamu asked. "Well, are you going to stop us? Master Babidi said we cannot let anyone stop us, so we'll have to take you on."

"That won't happen!" Saiyagirl pointed at them, glaring behind her blue visor. "Your destruction ends here!"

The two heroines charged at the two, the two bulky slaves of Babidi began to fight them. Saiyawoman kneed Spopovich in the gut while Saiyagirl elbow jabbed Yamu. They began to brawl in the streets, onlookers running in fear.

"Get this, quick!" A blonde reporter woman on the scene exclaimed, the camera pointing at them.

"I'm Erasa, standing here in East City at the scene of this brawl between the new superheroines of this city, Saiyawoman and Saiyagirl and these strange, bulky men who resemble a couple of fighters at the last tournament before the "Cell Games". It seems our heroines are engaged in a fierce battle. I'd rather not get close, as they seem to be engaged rather heavily."

Saiyawoman kicked Spopovich back, the bulky Majin firing a blast at her. Saiyawoman dodged, grabbing Erasa and moving her out of the way.

"Now is not the time for reporting," She said. "Now is the time for running. Go get somewhere safe."

"Wait, can I have an exclusive later?" Erasa asked.

"I'll think about it," Saiyawoman said, darting back into the fight with Spopovich.

"She sounds like Videl," Erasa muttered, the mic away from her mouth as she cocked her head. "But, that can't be right."

Saiyawoman drop kicked Spopovich into a car. Saiyagirl was doing similarly, punching Yamu into a building.

"We will not fail our master." Yamu said. "We will bring energy to resurrect Majin Buu."

"Majin Buu will remain out of Babidi's clutches," Saiyagirl slammed both fists into his face, kneeing him in the gut. "You won't succeed in your plan!"

"Problem," Saiyawoman stood next to her partner. "They don't seem to be taking damage, no matter what."

"The other ones did," Bulma said. "Maybe these two are stronger."

"Let's just hit harder then," Saiyawoman rushed forward, charging her Ki up in her hand. She thrust her hand forward, blasting Spopovich in the stomach. He was sent flying, smashing into a building and hitting the ground hard. Saiyagirl fired a barrage of Ki blasts into Yamu's face, bicycle kicking him into the ground. The two heroines stood next to each other, posing in flamboyant poses.

"That's what you get for messing with our town," They said.

The two Majin slaves chuckled, standing up and cracking their knuckles.

"They don't seem hurt," Saiyagirl said. "Lucky I can do this all day."

"Same," Saiyawoman said. "Let's take 'em out."

"Got it," Saiyagirl smirked, nodding as they got into fighting positions.

"You brats won't be able to stop Babidi," Yamu said. "You will be defeated."

"That's where you're wrong, villains," Saiyawoman said. "We will stop you here and now!"

"Wrong," Spopovich fired a Ki blast at them, Saiyawoman smacking it away as she rushed forward, leaping forward to punch Spopovich in the face. However, before she could land the punch, Spopovich caught her around the throat.

"Funny, I fought another girl who had your drive," He smirked. "But, I broke her. I wonder if you'll break just as easily."

"No repeat performances," Saiyawoman growled, swinging her leg around to kick him in the head so hard his neck broke.

Saiyawoman dropped to the ground, panting a little. She clenched her fists, ready to continue the fight.

"Is that all?" Spopovich asked, twisting his neck back.

"These guys are so much tougher than I expected," Saiyagirl said, battling Yamu. "How come these guys are stronger than the others?"

"I don't know," Saiyawoman said. "But, there should be a way to stop them."

"Didn't Shin get rid of them?" Saiyagirl asked, firing a Ki blast into Yamu's stomach that caused him to cough out blood.

"It would seem he didn't keep his eye on them as well as he expected," Saiyawoman said. "But, no matter! We have a duty to protect this city!"

"Duh," Saiyagirl smirked, throwing Yamu into Spopovich.

"How should we take care of these two?" Saiyagirl asked.

"With our ultimate attack," Saiyawoman said. The two stood side by side, one hand in the air and the other pointed out like a gun.

"Great Saiyawomen Power Beam Ho!" They shouted, firing off their attack at the two Majin slaves. It was a swirling blast that mixed their two beams of Ki together, making a spiral of sorts. They directed it into the chests of the two, pulsing a huge amount of power into the beam. The beam bore through the two, striking their hearts on their passage. The two coughed out blood as the beam ravaged them.

The two heroines stood tall, panting from using such a powerful attack.

The two corpses of the two Majin slaves fell to the ground, dead. The black M shaped marks disappeared from their foreheads in their death.

"That seemed to be far more difficult than before," Saiyawoman said. "Perhaps they've grown further in strength. It's not impossible."

"But, we need to nip this in the bud," Saiyawoman said. "They're being sent from somewhere, but from where."

"Well, it would have to be a place they wouldn't be seen easily." Saiyagirl said, thinking. "Perhaps in the desert somewhere?"

"Not a bad idea," Saiyawoman said. "Let's get rid of these corpses and head there."

"Should we call the others?" Saiyagirl asked. "We may not be going all out, but we have no idea what's going on there."

"Yeah, send them a quick message," Saiyawoman said. "But, make it anonymous."

"Right," Saiyagirl nodded, doing so. The two took off for the nearest desert wasteland.

 _With King Cold_

"Why do we wait this long?" King Cold asked as he and West Supreme Kai stared out into space. "I'm sure we could take them now."

"Their guards are still up even now," West Supreme Kai crossed her arms. "It is not so simple as attacking them. We will have to make sure they truly do not expect this attack. I wish to make all of them pay. And, even if the Saiyan does return, we will defeat her ourselves as her friends are dead."

"That sounds excellent, my lady," King Cold smirked, clasping his hands behind his back as he looked out into the space further.

"If that Saiyan is doing as I heard, she will be gone for a while out of communicating range anyway," West Supreme Kai smirked herself. "Then, it will be a total surprise when she discovers they are dead and she has no way of saving them."

"I hope you are right, my lady," King Cold said. "This will be such a sweet victory if you are right. But, where has the Saiyan's spirit gone?"

"Off to the god slayer herself," West Supreme Kai said. "To Ōzaru."

"I see," King Cold said. "Well, this should be interesting indeed."

 _Elsewhere_

Bardock and Gine stood at the check-in station, North Kai standing there as well.

"So, what you're saying is that Kakarotta has gone off the grid?" Bardock asked. "How?"

"She was attending the Supreme Kai in a sort of quest," North Kai said. "From what I picked up, they were gathering strange Dragon Balls… but, I also heard why. I actually didn't believe it, but from where they've disappeared, it may be true."

"Where are they?" Gine asked.

"They went to see Ōzaru herself," A voice from behind them said. The group turned to see two beings walking up.

The shorter being was purple and essentially a catlike being. He had two large ears and what resembled Egyptian attire.

The being next to him, a taller one, was light blue and had a ring around his neck, almost like a big halo. He had white hair and a staff that seemed to possess mystical properties.

"L-Lord Beerus!" North Kai exclaimed, shocked. "What are you doing here?!"

"That's Beerus?" Gine asked. "He seems so different than the one that visited last time on Planet Vegeta."

"He was cranky then," The taller one chuckled.

"I'm cranky now, Whis!" Beerus exclaimed. "I want to go back to bed, but nooooo! I have to be woken up by you demanding to get ready to deal with whatever unrest the universe is going into. I don't care what the other gods are doing! It's not my problem!"

"It involves the multiverse," Whis shrugged, lightly tapping Beerus over the head and causing a lump. "But, to you, North Kai, we're simply here to inquire about the student of Ōzaru."

"My daughter is training with the Saiyan goddess?" Gine asked.

"She is," Whis said. "I simply dragged Lord Beerus here because I can't just leave him alone. He'll go off and destroy a planet or two if he's not watched."

"I'm not a child, Whis!" Beerus crossed his skinny arms. "I can take care of yourself."

"And, if you accidentally destroy the sun, I can't fix that," Whis said. (A/N: In this, Whis doesn't have his bullshit abilities like in the anime. Basically, not revival of dead and no time reversal.)

"Well, I might get bored," Beerus sighed. "Now, I'm hungry. Let's eat after we see whoever this Ōzaru character is."

"Ōzaru," Whis tapped Beerus on the head again, making a second lump. "Is the being who took on and defeated three angels and twelve gods of destruction simultaneously and nearly took on the grand priest before he summoned a warrior to fight her."

"Well, that's his problem," Beerus said. "He's too grouchy anyway."

"He destroyed six universes," Whis said. "He could easily destroy this one. That's part of why Ōzaru asked Zarama to help her become stronger."

"So, why are we here again?" Beerus asked.

"We are here simply to observe," Whis said. "As you are still sort of young for a god of destruction, being only a few million years in, it would do good for you to see what you truly can face. Besides, it's not like either of us could take her on anyway."

"So, we're helping her destroy the hierarchy?" Beerus asked.

"We are simply educating you on tales of previous gods," Whis said. "Besides, you are forbidden to act anyway as am I."

"Right, right," Beerus said. "Now, let's just go."

The two vanished, North Kai gulping.

"What's going to happen to Kakarotta?" Gine asked.

"I assume they will test her power," North Kai said. "I hope this goes well… otherwise, the universe could be at stake. Baba told me something about a prophesy she foresaw about Goku and Chi-Chi."

"What was it?" Gine asked.

"She saw that their destiny lay among the gods and angels," North Kai said. "Either as their protectors and the saviors of the universe… or as the ones to destroy all forms of gods among the multiverse."

* * *

 _Next time on Dragon Ball F, the two superheroines arrive at the desert to discover what they believe is Babidi's hideout. But, what could be inside. Will they succeed in defeating the wizard or will they succumb to his magic? Find out next time on Dragon Ball F!_


	34. The Wizard Emerges: Babidi's Entrance

_Last time on Dragon Ball F, the gang was attacked by a slave of Babidi's that Vegeta effortlessly defeated. To the scene flew the Great Saiyawoman and the Great Saiyagirl, the world's newest superheroines. They decided to take on Babidi themselves. What will happen? Find out on Dragon Ball F!_

* * *

Chapter Thirty Three: The Wizard Emerges: Babidi's Grand Entrance

"Say, did you guys get an anonymous message from a strange number?" Saishi asked Vegeta and Raditz in the gravity chamber.

"The hell are you talking about?" Vegeta asked.

"I got a weird message from some Saiyan-whatever and it said to head to the coordinates listed," Saishi said. "They go to a desert, but they mentioned Babidi."

"Interesting," Vegeta cracked her knuckles. "Let's go then. I could use another weakling to punch."

"Just be careful," Saishi sighed. "We all know how you are with punching bags."

"Oh, they will die, no question about that," Vegeta shrugged. "The bigger question is how long will it take."

"Don't be stupid," Saishi rolled her eyes. "Let's go. Tell the others and we had off."

Raditz went over to the phone Saishi kept in the gravity chamber and called the others, making several calls.

"Artica, Zangya, and Tarble are unable to come right now," Vegeta said. "They're off planet training and attempting to get Tarble to become a Super Saiyan. Pan and Bra said they would be along shortly."

"We'll have to get Bulma and Videl later." Saishi said. "They said they were going out of communication."

"Let's go," Vegeta said impatiently, taking off towards the coordinates listed.

"How does she know which desert we're going to?" Saishi asked.

"She's probably searching for power levels," Raditz shrugged, the two following her.

 _With Saiyawoman and Saiyagirl_

"This place seems weird," Saiyawoman said as they landed near the site of what looked like a cylinder that had a door on it.

"You said it," Saiyagirl said. "But, what's with that tube looking thing?"

"No idea," Saiyawoman said. "But, we should sneak up on those guys down there."

Two figures stood there, two others shortly showing up and then leaving.

The two standing there previously were vastly different.

The shorter of the two was barely two feet tall. He looked extremely old and had a strange, alien look to him. He had green skin and black eyes. He had a strange, ornate outfit and a cape and he seemed to possess a great power within him that wasn't Ki.

The other was tall, very tall. He was nearly as tall as Saiyawoman and Saiyagirl stacked on top of each other. He wore a blue outfit and had pinkish orange skin. He had yellow eyes and an M on his forehead, just like the other slaves. He also had a goatee and horns.

"That big one looks like a demon," Saiyawoman whispered.

"Yeah," Saiyagirl whispered back. Probably not a big deal to ask if he's friendly. But, what do we do now?"

"We certainly won't attack without a plan," Saiyawoman said. "We're not Vegeta after all."

"True," Saiyagirl nodded. "But, should we sneak up on them?"

"No," Saiyawoman said. "We don't outnumber them and if we get spotted, I'd hate to get caught in a fight without sure odds."

"It looks like they're looking this way," Saiyagirl ducked, Saiyawoman doing the same.

"So, it seems that Majin Buu has decided to return to me after all," The shorter one said with a sneer. "How time saving of it."

"Don't move," Saiyawoman said to Saiyagirl. "If they know we're here, we can still launch a surprise attack."

"Oh, don't waste time planning on our account," The shorter one said. "We're certainly not going to let you."

"Go!" Saiyawoman shouted, lunging for the demon and delivering a powerful kick to his cheek.

"You're strong, human," The demon said, wiping the blood from his lip. "But, Master Babidi has given me more than enough power to defeat the likes of you."

"Crap," Saiyawoman said, getting into her fighting stance, as did Saiyagirl. The two of them stood side by side, ready to face the rising odds.

"I don't know or care who you are," Babidi said to Saiyawoman. "But, I am here for Majin Buu. Surrender it or else."

"You'll never get Majin Buu, wizard," Saiyawoman said. "Give up now."

"Such irritating rebellion," Babidi sighed with a smirk. "Let's just skip the part where I try to bargain. Dabura, beat her down."

"With pleasure, Master Babidi," Dabura, the demon, smirked, walking towards Saiyawoman.

Saiyawoman powered up her Ki, clenching her fists.

"Overclock: Level Three!" She shouted, letting her power skyrocket. Her outfit gained a more metallic tint as she rushed for the demon, slamming a fist into his face. The demon stepped back a few steps, feeling some pain as he growled at the heroine slammed a fist into his gut.

"You little bitch!" He shouted, spitting at her. She smacked it away, rushing forward to attack once again. However, she noticed to her horror that her fist was stone. She stopped, the demon smirking as he spit once more on her. She shrieked, her body slowly becoming stone as she was hit by the spit. She tried to break out of the stone, but it was too late. She was petrified by the spit, trapped in it. The demon chuckled, pushing the now statue over.

Meanwhile, Saiyagirl was busy fighting the smaller wizard. He was firing bolts of magic at her and using a field to negate any attacks she sent his way. He smirked, blocking them and firing a bolt of magic that hit her, blowing her helmet off to reveal Videl.

"You've taken such a pathetic form," The wizard said, chuckling as he held his hands up, sending a spell at her that knocked her clean out.

"How did you knock her out so easily?" Dabura asked.

"Simple," Babidi said. "My predecessor had used magic on Majin Buu that allowed him to knock it out should it get out of hand. I simply used it to obtain it for my purposes."

"I understand, master Babidi," Dabura nodded. "Now, what shall we do with her?"

"Leave the stone girl, but bring Majin Buu into my ship." Babidi said. "I need to return her to my side so that I can use her to destroy the Kais once and for all."

 _With the Z Fighters_

The Z fighters had all gathered in the desert where Saishi had Vegeta tell them to meet.

"So… what are we doing here?" Yurin asked.

"We are following this strange distress signal we got from this mysterious message," Saishi said. "Be on your guard. As the message said, it's probably Babidi. We have to be careful."

"Right," Yurin nodded, getting a talisman ready to fight with.

"Let's just rush the place," Vegeta said impatiently.

"That's a dumb idea," Saishi said, utterly irritated when Vegeta simply did just that.

"That fucking idiot," The martial arts teacher muttered, taking off after her, the Z fighters in tow.

Upon reaching the ground, Vegeta walked up to the cylinder, ripping the door off its hinges and running in to face whatever was in there.

The rest of the group sighed, darting in as the princess began to descend in an elevator. Upon reaching the end of the ride, she stood facing a giant, green, insectoid being that roared at the princess. Vegeta noticed the M on his chest, smirking.

"What the hell is that?!" Saishi exclaimed.

"He's an Ankoku-seijin," Raditz said. "They eat light and live in dark places."

"How interesting," Saishi said. "Well, we should definitely be on our guards then. This guy could get dangerous for us."

"I'll destroy his ass and let him bleed all over the floor," Vegeta smirked wide. "Let me handle this."

"Fine, fine," Saishi said.

"I'll crush you, petty mortal," The being said, sneering at Vegeta.

"Oh?" Vegeta asked with her confident, cocky smirk still present. "And, what's your name?"

"Yakon," The being said with pride.

"Alright then, Yakon," Vegeta said as she cracked her knuckles. "I'm going to show you just why the princess of all Saiyans is the strongest being in the universe."

"That statement is false on so many levels," Saishi said.

"I will crush you, Saiyan scum." Yakon shouted. "Prepare to die!"

Vegeta gave no response, shoving her fist through his chest and pulling out his heart. Yurin covered her mouth, her face turning green as the blood poured from the wound and Yakon's heart pulsed in Vegeta's hand.

"That was… brutal," Saishi mused as Yakon fell over, dead. "Too bad. We could have interrogated him."

"Eh, too bad," Vegeta said. "we're here to kill the wizard. Not much simpler than that."

"That is a dumb response," Saishi rolled her eyes. "Now, let's get going and get to finding the wizard."

"Uh, guys," Pan said from up above. "I think you should look at this."

Vegeta and the rest followed her to see Bra standing next to a statue of Saiyawoman.

"A statue…" Saishi said. "But… there's Ki coming from it."

"Someone was turned into a statue," Vegeta said. "All we need to do is reverse it and we're good."

"I'll try," Yurin said, her face returning to its normal color. She held a talisman over the statue, reciting a spell she knew and began to use her magic on it. The statue began to glow, the stone chipping away as the figure inside the statue began to be revealed.

"Saiyawoman," Saishi said. "I saw her on the news."

Once Saiyawoman was fully de-petrified, she gasped for air grabbing her throat.

"Are you okay?" Yurin put her hands on her chest, pushing down to steady her. She felt a strange heartbeat coming from the strange woman, but didn't note much else.

"Odd…" Saishi said. "The Ki is gone. You're a cyborg, aren't you?"

"Hey, we just got here," Lapis and Lazuli arrived, crossing their arms. "What's going on here?"

"Why is Bulma in that costume?" Lazuli asked.

"Bulma?" Saishi asked.

"Dammit, my cover's blown," Saiyawoman, Bulma, said as she stood up and removed her helmet. "Hi, guys."

"Why are you dressed like that?" Lazuli asked.

"I wanted to be a superhero," Bulma shrugged. "But now we have to go after Videl! That Babidi guy's got her and we have to hurry to save her!"

"Right!" The group nodded, rushing back into the ship and riding the elevator down.

As they traversed further, the path split off.

"Vegeta and I will go this way," Raditz said, pointing at the ways. "The twins can go that way, the time travelers that way, and Bulma can accompany Saishi and Yurin that way. We need to split up if we're to figure out a way to do this properly."

"Right," The group nodded, rushing down the paths assigned to them.

 _Deep in the bowels of the ship_

"So, it seems that we have visitors," Babidi smirked, watching with Dabura. Behind them, Videl was sealed in a strange pod that was shaped like a sphere and seemed to be like an egg. "How interesting of them to come like this."

"Shall I deal with them, master?" Dabura asked.

"No no, I shall deal with them." Babidi smirked. "It seems that I can use one of them with a little evil in their heart. But, which one?"

"How about the cocky one?" Dabura suggested.

"How interesting," Babidi chuckled. "I shall do that then."

He held his hands towards the image of Vegeta, beginning to chant his magic words.

"Parappa pa," He said.

 _With the Z fighters_

Vegeta looked around, Raditz with her. As she stopped, she felt an exploding pain in her mind, a voice speaking to her. She fell to her knees grabbing her head.

"You're now under my control," The voice said.

"No, I won't give in to you," Vegeta grabbed her head, screaming in pain as she dropped to the ground. Raditz was immediately by her side, shaking her by the shoulder. She looked around, trying to get the princess to respond.

"Get out of my head!" Vegeta exclaimed, her power shooting up as she entered Super Saiyan.

"I will give you the power you seek," The voice of Babidi said.

"I don't want you're false lies!" Vegeta exclaimed, her power shooting further up as she began to scream louder. The princess' body began to rise into the air, her Ki shooting out in all directions. Raditz was thrown backwards by the burst of Ki, shielding her eyes as she watched Vegeta struggling against this foe.

"Vegeta, listen to me!" Raditz shouted at the princess as she continued to fight against the control trying to be placed upon her. "Fight whatever this is!"

Vegeta screamed as her head and arms were thrown backwards in her screams of rage and power. She roared as her Ki continued to skyrocket and began to change into something different… something darker.

The power she was unleashing began to shake the ship, knocking Babidi and Dabura off their feet.

"This one sure is powerful, master Babidi," Dabura said as he was stunned. "I cannot believe that such a strong mortal exists."

"Those damn Saiyans are an irritating bunch, I'll tell you that," Babidi said. "They never shut up and they always manage to piss me off. They just so happen to be among the most powerful beings in the universe, but they never let it go. But, I certainly am one to talk, aren't I?"

Vegeta shouted in anger and rage as her power shot up even further. Her already spiky hair spiked up even further, giving her a look like Raditz when she ascended past Super Saiyan. Raditz was shocked at this transformation, watching with silence and shock as a cursive M appeared on Vegeta's forehead. Raditz' shock was evident as Vegeta returned to the ground.

"V-Vegeta?" Raditz asked her best friend. "Are you okay? It's me, Raditz."

"I'm sorry," Vegeta smirked evilly. "I don't seem to care about you. I am the princess here, not the one who interacts with the commoners."

Raditz was stunned by this, being taken aback as she looked at the princess with hurt… something she'd never expected to feel from Vegeta of all people.

"Vegeta…" Raditz said, clenching a fist and knowing that she was being controlled by that monster. She had to break her out of it… but how?

"Vegeta, listen to me," Raditz said. "It's me, Raditz. Your best friend. We've been together through everything. Come back to your normal self."

"Enough!" Vegeta backhanded Raditz into a wall, smirking as the taller Saiyan stood up.

"You know what, fine!" Raditz exclaimed. "If that's what you want in this, I'll give it to you!"

Raditz went Super Saiyan Ascended, standing in front of Vegeta.

"Go ahead, give me a fight," Vegeta smirked. "Let's go all out."

 _With Saishi, Bulma, and Yurin_

"I hope we're not lost," Bulma said. "This place may be a maze. There's not much we can put past this wizard."

"Why did you want to become a superhero?" Saishi asked.

"That's off topic," Bulma said. "But, to answer the question, I wanted to be something that would let me go all out without showing myself off. I'd rather not have the press bugging the Briefs like that.

"That's understandable," Saishi nodded. "I can respect that."

"You did a good job for the short time you were doing it," Yurin said.

"Thanks," Bulma nodded. "I was trying to make a difference as best I could without revealing the existence of all of us."

"You were also bored after Gohan's defeat, weren't you?" Saishi asked.

"I was…" Bulma sighed. "It was obvious, wasn't it?"

"It sure was," Saishi said. "I could tell. Goku was exactly the same way when she was younger. However, she seemed to grow out of it for a bit. Chi-Chi helped in that department, I guess. She always knew how to handle Goku."

"That was one of her best qualities," Bulma said. "She was the perfect foil for Goku. She knew exactly how she ticked and every little trick to get her to behave or something."

"Mostly use food," Saishi chuckled. "That's what I learned early on. She obviously loved food."

"Yeah…" Bulma said, gasping as the ship began to shake rapidly.

"That's—" Saishi exclaimed, the shaking increasing.

"Vegeta's Ki," Bulma bit her lower lip. "It's going out of control… but, why is it doing that? Vegeta normally has perfect control over her Ki."

"Perhaps something is controlling her," Yurin said. "Or at least trying. I sense some powerful magic."

"Is it that wizard?" Saishi asked.

"Perhaps," Yurin said. "I sure hope that we don't have to encounter him before we get Videl back."

"That may be the opposite of what happens," Bulma said. "But, who am I to tell you?"

"If only we knew Vegeta was going to be okay," Yurin said. "I hope she doesn't get hurt."

"Me too," Bulma nodded.

 _With Pan and Bra_

"I sense da—er, Vegeta's power spiking," Bra said, turning to look at Pan. "What do we do?"

"We prepare to fight," Pan said. "We have no idea what to face and we'll need to be ready at a moment's notice."

"Right," Bra nodded. "But… what if we're not strong enough?"

"Then, we're all screwed," Pan said with a shrug. "There's no Chikarot to bail us out this time."

"I know that," Bra said. "But, what if we get in over our heads this time?"

"We always get in over our heads," Pan chuckled. "It's what makes us our parents' kids."

"I guess you're right," Bra nodded." Now, let's go kick the shit out of this wizard and get your mom from this timeline back."

"Right," Pan nodded as the two took off running down the hall.

 _With Lapis and Lazuli_

"This is a long corridor," Lazuli noted. "How long do you think it is?"

"Pretty damn long, I'd say," Lapis said.

"Well, how would this wizard be hiding?" Lazuli asked.

"I'm not sure," Lapis said. "There has to be a quick way to get through here."

"Maybe they teleport," Lazuli said.

"Well, there's the end of the corridor," Lapis said. "Let's check it out and see what we can see."

The two of them walked to the end, scoping the area for any threats to them. Finding none, they looked for a door. Lazuli noted one on the side wall, tucked in a little.

"Here's a door," She said. "Let's see what's inside."

"Right," Lapis nodded as they entered it, closing the door behind them.

 _With Saishi, Bulma, and Yurin_

"The energy is getting closer," Saishi said. "We should be close to Vegeta and Raditz now, so stay alert."

"Right," The two nodded, standing still.

 _With Raditz and Vegeta_

Raditz dodged a blow that Vegeta threw at her, kicking the Saiyan princess in the gut. She landed a blow on Vegeta that shook the ship. She began to fire Ki blasts at Vegeta, trying to take down the princess.

However, Vegeta seemed unaffected, firing a powerful Ki blast into Raditz' gut.

Raditz moved before the blast could do more damage than she could handle. She managed to get a good kick off on Vegeta, sending her to the ground.

"You're so weak and soft," Vegeta chuckled, standing up. "I can't believe I stayed around you for as long as I did. You're so pathetic, it's not even amusing to me."

"You don't mean that," Raditz said, shocked.

"I certainly do, you weak little bitch," Vegeta said, sneering at Raditz.

Raditz growled, rushing for Vegeta and beginning to land a flurry of blows on her. She then kicked Vegeta into the wall, unleashing a Double Sunday that blew the princess through it with a giant hole.

"Speak like you actually mean it then!" Raditz exclaimed with fury. "Let me have it all then!"

"If you want," Vegeta smirked. She summoned her Ki to her aid, firing a blast into Raditz' gut that knocked her over and almost knocked her out.

"That's enough for now, Saiyan pest," Babidi said to Vegeta.

"It's over when I say it's over," Vegeta said, standing over Raditz.

"Did you just refuse me?" Babidi asked. "I command you to stop and come here to aid me."

"I don't care what you say," Vegeta said with no care. "I'm here to fight Raditz and that's all I'll do. If you have a problem with that, then come here and say it to my face."

"Impudent worm!" Babidi exclaimed, using more magic in an attempt to force Vegeta further into his control.

Vegeta fought, standing over Raditz still and grinning wide.

 _With King Cold and West Supreme Kai_

"This should be interesting if Majin Buu is revived to destroy these fools," Cold smirked as he watched with West Supreme Kai.

"It should be," She smirked, watching as well. "We shall see, won't we?"

 _With Bardock, Gine, and North Kai_

"I hope Kakarot's okay," Gine said. "She may be strong, but she's still just a child. She hasn't had most of the dark experiences we Saiyans had growing up. She may not be able to face them all."

"Have a little faith in Goku," North Kai said. "She's actually quite prodigious in her own right, so we should have faith in her."

"You're right," Gine nodded.

"Kakarot's got our blood," Bardock said with a cocky smirk. "She'll be fine. Plus, she's got her adoptive sister with her, so she's definitely going to be fine."

"I hope that's fully true," North Kai said. "While I have utmost confidence in them, there is a clear limit to what they can do, even together."

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Gine said.

 _With Chikarot_

"Focus your energy, Chikarot," Ōzaru said, crossing her arms. "You need to have more focus. This isn't a game you can just play without a care in the world. Things can go wrong no matter what way you try it."

"Got it," Chikarot began to focus her energy more, Kaio-Shin watching with awe.

 _With Pan and Bra_

The time travelers began to walk further down the halls, looking for any sign of where Videl could be. Finding none they sat down to rest.

"I can't believe we haven't seemed to get any farther," Pan growled. "Stupid ship."

"He is a magician," Bra said. "That could have to do with it."

"Right," Pan sighed. "I still want to get out of here with Videl safe."

"Me too," Bra said. "But, we can't just rush forward… or can we?"

"What are you planning?" Pan asked.

"I'm planning to just charge through any walls I come across," The bluenette said, smirking as she turned into a Super Saiyan. She flew straight ahead, bursting through any walls se came across. Pan smirked, doing the same thing. The two of them cleared a lot of distance doing this and managed to seem farther in the ship.

"Say, I can sense Videl's power," Bra said, looking up. "It's close, so we should be able to get to it quickly."

"That's great," Pan said as they continued to charge through any wall they came across.

As they sensed Videl's energy come ever closer, they started to slow down. Once they felt it was the strongest, they stopped, looking around.

"I don't see her," Bra said. "Where do you think she is? There can't be much in here… this egg thing is the only thing in here. But, would she be in there?"

"Only one way to find out," Pan said, charging up for a Maiden Burst.

"Wait," Bra said. "We don't know what'll happen if we do that. Let's be careful when we try to break stuff open."

"Hey, you guys got here too!" Saishi exclaimed as she, Bulma, and Yurin entered the room. Lapis and Lazuli were close behind and the only ones missing were the two Saiyans.

"What are Vegeta and Raditz doing?" Lapis asked.

"Fighting or something," Pan said. "Vegeta's energy is out of control."

"That egg has to have Videl in it," Bulma directed everyone's attention to it.

"That egg," The voice of Babidi came from behind them. "Contains Majin Buu, the very being that will destroy you. Prepare to face your last moments destroyed by the being you once called your friend. Majin Buu! Come forth!"

* * *

 _Next time on Dragon Ball F, Vegeta and Raditz continue their fight. However, at the same time, the others are engaged in combat with Videl. Will they be victorious or will they fall? Find out next time on Dragon Ball F!_


	35. Pride of a Saiyan

_Last time on Dragon Ball F, Bulma and Videl (as Great Saiyawoman and Great Saiyagirl) had investigated the ship, but Videl was captured. Bulma managed to get a message to the others. They all came to investigate the ship, but Babidi had managed to ensnare Vegeta's mind. Now, facing Raditz in a fury, will this go poorly or will they succeed? Find out on Dragon Ball F!_

* * *

Chapter Thirty Four: Double Fight Scene: Pride of a Saiyan

"Destroy her now!" Babidi shouted at Vegeta, irritated at her seeming disobedience.

Raditz growled, rushing for Vegeta and beginning to land a flurry of blows on her. She then kicked Vegeta into the wall, unleashing a Double Sunday that blew the princess through it with a giant hole.

"Speak like you actually mean it then!" Raditz exclaimed with fury. "Let me have it all then!"

"If you want," Vegeta smirked. She summoned her Ki to her aid, firing a blast into Raditz' gut that knocked her over and almost knocked her out.

"That's enough for now, Saiyan pest," Babidi said to Vegeta.

"It's over when I say it's over," Vegeta said, standing over Raditz.

"Did you just refuse me?" Babidi asked. "I command you to stop and come here to aid me."

"I don't care what you say," Vegeta said with no care. "I'm here to fight Raditz and that's all I'll do. If you have a problem with that, then come here and say it to my face."

"Impudent worm!" Babidi exclaimed, using more magic in an attempt to force Vegeta further into his control.

Vegeta fought, standing over Raditz still and grinning wide.

"Kill her," Babidi said with a sneer, a magic bubble protecting him from the attacks of the Z fighters that were present. He looked through his magic at Vegeta, who still stood over Raditz.

"No," Vegeta said. "I'm not playing your way."

"Enough!" Babidi shouted, using as much magic as he could muster to turn the Saiyan to his side.

"You may have my body, my mind, and my soul," Vegeta said, stepping off of Raditz, who was confused at this. She felt the struggle Vegeta was having and could feel the power she was beginning to let out. "But, there's one thing a Saiyan always keeps."

"Oh?" Babidi raised an eyebrow. "And, what could that be?"

"HER PRIIIIIDE!" Vegeta shouted, a burst of power exploding off of her and shattering the walls of the ship and the ground around it. The Z fighters had just barely managed to shield themselves before the blast hit. Even Babidi's shield was failing to stop the blast of Vegeta's power as he was flung back. The egg holding Majin Buu shattered, revealing the form of the creature. It was Videl. However, she looked different.

She wore clothes similar to that of Chikarot when she first fused. However, these were white and she wore a vest like a genie. Her chest was covered by a green top. Her hair seemed longer and formed into a strange sort of antennae that hung behind her. Her eyes shot open, revealing they were black in the sclera and red in the colored parts. Her power was chaotic, almost unseeable as she let out a shriek that shook the area in addition to Vegeta's burst of power. Her teeth were all pointed and sharp and she seemed completely insane with a dark power.

The Saiyan princess looked towards Videl, er, Majin Buu in this state, rushing for her with a powerful blow to send her into a nearby mountain that had survived Vegeta's rage.

"What are you doing?!" Babidi exclaimed. "You are not to touch it! You are on the same team!"

"I don't work for you," Vegeta said, punching Babidi in the head. The force of her punch shattered Babidi's shield and caused his head to explode like a watermelon. Pan and Bra, despite the things they'd seen in their timeline, vomited in disgust, not having seen something so gruesome. Raditz walked over to the group, standing next to Vegeta.

"Master!" Dabura shouted, rushing for Vegeta with intent to kill her. "I shall avenge you!"

Vegeta simply held her fist out, gut checking Dabura. However, her fist actually pushed through the skin and rested in his gut. Vegeta smirked as she looked at him.

"You know, I killed someone I really hated this way," She said. "It felt so satisfying. I suppose we'll see if it feels the same the second time around."

A powerful burst of Ki shot out the back of Dabura, Vegeta having killed him with the blast. Dabura's lifeless body fell off of her fist, crumpling to the ground.

"Nope," Vegeta said. "Zarbon felt so much better to kill."

"You sorted that out rather quickly," Saishi said. "Looks like we have a different problem… Videl's out of control."

"Leave this to me," Vegeta smirked, rushing for Videl. Videl gave a shriek, slamming her fist into Vegeta from a hundred feet back. Her arm simply stretched out to accompany it. Vegeta was knocked back, but recovered, charging up a blast and firing it at Videl. Videl swatted it away and fired an identical one at Vegeta. Vegeta, shocked at this, dodged, moving behind Videl to hammer slam her into the ground with both fists. She rose into the air, spreading her arms out wide.

"See if you can stop this, Videl," Vegeta said with a smirk. "With any luck, we'll bring you back."

"She's insane," Saishi gasped. "She's going to kill Videl."

"She is right, though," Bulma said. "If we have to, we could just use the Dragon Balls… guys, we have to wish her back. Quick!"

"Where are the Dragon Balls?" Bra asked. "We haven't used them, have we?"

"No," Bulma said. "But, they scattered. We have to go while Vegeta's fighting her. We have no time to lose! Here's Dragon Radars I made, but they don't have a planetwide range. They should help us if we split up."

The cyborg handed a Dragon Radar to every other person.

"Raditz, you stay here and back up Vegeta," Bulma said. "We split into groups of two. I'll take Saishi, Lapis and Lazuli go together, and Pan and Bra. Yurin is with Raditz in case she can use magic."

"Right," The groups nodded as they all took off.

Meanwhile, Vegeta and Videl were trading powerful blows that shook the area. Videl seemed to have far more strength and stamina than before, somehow keeping up with the Ascended Super Saiyan Vegeta when she couldn't even fight Gohan before.

Vegeta had given up on firing a blast for the moment, mostly to move to fight hand to hand.

"I'll kill you if you don't turn back," She said, punching Videl in the face. However, instead of knocking her back, Videl's face sort of caved in, but held Vegeta's fist fast. The princess pulled on her fist, but Videl began gut punching her repeatedly, causing the princess to cough out blood.

"Enough!" Vegeta shouted, sending a surge of Ki through her fist to explode Videl's head. "I'm going to blow you to bits and then we'll see how it works out."

Videl's head instantly grew back. It wasn't like Gohan, who took some time to regenerate a deadly blow like that. This was instantaneous, rapid, and seemingly not a use of her stamina.

Videl gave a yell beating her chest like a gorilla and using her elastic like arms to try to entangle Vegeta. Vegeta dodged, firing a barrage of Ki blasts at her, all the while moving.

Eventually, the princess closed the gap, firing a powerful Ki blast to explode the middle portion of Videl's body. The alien instantly reformed that, the broken halves joining it. Videl laughed wildly at Vegeta, who looked pissed off by this event.

"Are you just going to keep regenerating everything?!" She shouted, spreading out her arms wide. "Then, I'll just blow you to pieces so small you can't!"

Energy began to crackle around her as a blazing yellow field of Ki began to surround her. She began to grunt and strain with the power that she was gathering.

"I-Is she…?!" Yurin gasped. "That's a lot of Ki I can sense… just what is she trying to do?"

"Most likely fully disintegrate Videl." Raditz said. "Hopefully, she'll still be able to be brought back with the Dragon Balls."

"I'm sure she'll be able to be brought back," Yurin said. "I… I hope. But, I believe the others will be able to do it. If there's anyone who could succeed here, it's us."

"Right," Raditz nodded. "But, if this fails, Vegeta's going to be almost out of energy."

"Oh no!" Yurin said. "Will you be able to fight?"

"I'm about as strong as Vegeta," Raditz said. "This possession allowed her to break her limits to ascend to the same level I did, but she got a little stronger than I did. It's odd since I was stronger than her in base form… maybe it's not a multiplier like Bulma had once reasoned."

"What are you talking about?" Yurin asked.

"Bulma suggested that the Super Saiyan transformations multiply our power by a certain number," Raditz said. "She also suggested it was the same each time… but, it seems to be disproven."

"I see," Yurin said. "Well, do you think this will tire Videl out enough?"

"Vegeta's pulling this out so early in a fight," Raditz narrowed her eyes. "I'm not sure just how much she'll do.

 _With Lapis and Lazuli_

"It seems we're getting close to the Dragon Ball," Lazuli said.

"Right," Lapis nodded. "Bulma sure knew how to work on these things. We'll have all seven in no time."

"Right," Lazuli nodded.

 _Later_

We've found two," Lazuli said. "That was good. Now, we can get to the meeting spot."

They rushed back to the meeting spot, flying as fast as they could.

 _With Pan and Bra_

The time travelers flew at their top speed to find the Dragon Balls. Upon finding the first in a bird's nest, they looked around where the second one was to find it at the bottom of a lake. Once they'd obtained them, they took off toward the meeting spot.

 _With Bulma and Saishi_

"Are we just going to let Vegeta kill Videl?" Saishi asked.

"Of course not," Bulma said. "We're going to let her fight her to her heart's content and we can use the Dragon Balls to wish her back to her normal state."

"But… what if that is her normal state?" Saishi asked as they flew faster. "Remember how she's an alien. The human form was just a disguise she subconsciously adopted."

"Right…" Bulma said. "We'll have to word our wish carefully. Just worry about finding Dragon Balls. I know one's a few miles ahead of us."

"Why do we never use these much?" Saishi asked.

"Katas isn't powerful enough to grant those wishes," Bulma said. "While Shenron can grand wishes he can't, the amount of Ki required to perform those wishes is directly tied to Katas power. Katas is powerful, but he said that using too many wishes both lowers his own power and corrupts the Dragon Balls after a while. He mentioned another set that were locked away, apparently… but North Kai said Chikarot destroyed those."

"Speaking of Chikarot," Saishi said. "How is Gyūmaō doing?"

"He is still grieving," Bulma said. "Especially since we can't bring her back. That sucks."

"Well," Saishi said. "She's most likely training in the otherworld, so she's not upset one bit."

"She mentioned something about training with her ancestor last time we talked," Bulma said. "She didn't mention on which side this ancestor was… but, she said she was really strong."

"Probably a Saiyan," Saishi said as they landed on the ground.

"I guess that would help her train her Saiyan powers," Bulma said. "Especially since the Chi-Chi half could use some training there."

"I wonder if we could see them someday," Saishi said.

"Probably not," Bulma said. "There's no way to do that."

"Well," Saishi said. "Maybe my aunt would know. But, I'm not going to rely on her for it."

"Right," Bulma nodded. "Here's the Dragon Ball."

She picked up the small orb, holding it in her hand.

"Six to go," Saishi said. "Unless the others have some."

"Well, let's try to find one more before heading to the meeting spot," Bulma said.

The two took off toward the next dot on Bulma's radar, speeding through the air like bullets.

After a bit, they landed near a tall structure that rose into the heavens.

"Korin's Tower, eh?" Saishi asked. "Odd place for it, I'd say."

"It's at the top," Bulma said. "Race you there."

"You're on," Saishi said as the two sped straight up, reaching the top in less than a second.

"Well, well, look who decided to drop in," A small white cat who stood on his hind legs said as they entered the tower. "And, it's not even for a social call."

"Sorry, Master Korin," Bulma bowed out of deep respect; maybe even more than for Saishi. "We have an urgent matter."

"I know, I know," Korin chuckled, walking over to a chest, producing the small orange orb. "I saw. I'm just going to tell you right now this is a fruitless endeavor."

"What?" Bulma asked. "Why? The Dragon won't be taxed, would he?"

"It's not that," Korin said. "It's that you can't summon him."

"Why not?" Bulma asked. "We haven't summoned him in years."

"It's not the duration," Korin said. "It's that you don't have all the pieces."

"What do you…" Bulma asked before realization hit her. "Oh no! You can't be serious."

"What?" Saishi asked.

"Goku, er, Chikarot… has the Four Star Ball," Bulma sighed. "She borrowed the radar before the whole training thing. She said she was going to get it because it was her grampa's treasure."

"Dammit!" Saishi said. "We can't bring Videl back to normal now!"

"There is another way," Korin said. "If you were to try to utilize her emotions and try to curb them from rage, you could in theory bring her back."

"Well, how do we do that?" Saishi asked. "And, also how do we do that before Vegeta completely disintegrates her?"

"I'm sure the answer will come to you if you think hard enough, Saishi." Korin said wisely.

"It can't be as simple as just bringing something she loves there," Saishi said. "Wait… I've got it!"

"What?" Bulma asked.

Saishi told her idea, Bulma grinning wide.

"That might work," She said. "I'll call the others and tell them."

"Got it," Saishi said. "Let's hope Vegeta isn't having too much trouble… and hasn't killed her."

 _With Vegeta_

The princess was charging her power. Yurin was shocked to be in the presence of such a strong power and was certainly glad she wasn't on the receiving end of it. It sure was a far cry back from when Bulma had registered Goku and Chi-Chi as about twenty five hundred. Back then, it wasn't about being strong enough to destroy a planet and suffer extreme bursts of power and rage. It was simply fighting and enjoying tournaments like Goku and Chi-Chi were wont to do.

Videl was trading all of Vegeta's blows and then some as Vegeta was landing some earth shattering blows on her. She grabbed the princess's hands, bashing her head into Vegeta's.

Vegeta shouted once in pain, Raditz jumping in and beginning to fight with Videl as Vegeta returned to charging up her power for her blast.

"Raditz, you're going to have to get out of the way with this one!" Vegeta shouted. "Even I have only a one in ten chance of surviving."

"Wait… Vegeta no!" Raditz shouted. "Not that technique!"

"It's the only choice!" Vegeta shouted, continuing to charge her power.

Raditz was knocked to the ground by Videl, who rushed for Vegeta. Raditz returned to fighting her, firing a Double Sunday directly into her face. Videl shrieked, though it didn't seem to be from pain. In fact, it was mostly anger.

Raditz fought her in her Ascended Super Saiyan form, hoping Vegeta was almost done charging.

"Alright, Raditz, I'm almost done," Vegeta said. "Get the hell out of my way!" Raditz moved so Vegeta was facing Videl, the both of them being in the air.

"Get back, Yurin," Vegeta said. "You won't survive this."

Yurin turned tail and ran to get to a safe distance, preparing some talismans for use.

"Hey, Videl," Vegeta taunted the pink skinned alien. "See if you can survive this!"

Vegeta's body began shooting off ribbons of Ki. They began to swirl around her, making a sort of field that surrounded her. As a strange result, her body began to fleck off a little, looking like dust. Raditz and Videl's bodies started to experience the same thing.

"Raditz," Vegeta said. "You were always my closest ally and friend. I will never forget our adventures together. Carry on in my place as the strongest Saiyan."

"And now," Vegeta said solemnly as she looked at Videl. "You die!"

Vegeta thrust her arms and head back, her body beginning to explode. Ki swirled around her and made a sphere. However, she felt two arms wrap around her waist in a wrestling move almost.

"If you go down, I go down too!" Raditz shouted. "I'm not letting you let your pride do this one! Now, we all go down!"

A huge sphere of an explosion of Ki burst from the area, getting bigger by the second. Soon it reached a diameter of miles, being able to be seen from nearly anywhere.

The shrieks of Videl, Raditz, and Vegeta could be heard over the explosion as they were in the epicenter of the blast.

 _With Bulma and Saishi_

"Do you feel that?" Saishi asked. "That huge energy?"

"I do," Bulma said solemnly as they landed outside of the house they were going to. "It feels like Vegeta's Ki.

"Right," Saishi nodded. "But, why does it feel so deadly? It's like she's exploding herself like a bomb to make an explosion."

"We need to hurry," Bulma said as they knocked on the door. It opened to reveal the man they were looking for.

"Bulma?" The man, Hercule, asked. "Saishi? What are you guys doin' here?"

"It's about Videl," Bulma said.

"What?" Hercule asked, beginning to panic. "What about her? Is she safe? What happened?"

"Come with us," Bulma said. "We'll explain on the way."

"Right," Hercule said, nodding. Saishi allowed the larger man to climb on her back, taking off at top speed. Surprisingly enough, Hercule didn't seem affected by the speed and altitude.

"Hurry!" He shouted. "We gotta help Videl!"

"Right," The two women shouted as they rush to the scene.

Once arriving, they found Yurin, who was crying as she stood over what looked like dust. Bulma walked over, looking at it.

"What's that?" She asked.

"It's… It's Vegeta and Raditz," She said, sniffling.

"But, wait, where's Videl?" Hercule asked. "Wasn't she here too?"

"Yes," Yurin said. "She's gone too. All that's left of her is this stringy, confetti stuff."

Suddenly, the confetti began to move and tremble. Yurin screamed and jumped up as it began to gather together. It started to gain some sort of form once it had done so, the form beginning to look like what Videl looked like when under Babidi's control. Hercule gasped.

"Videl!" He shouted. "Hey, sweetie, it's me! It's daddy!"

Videl's head whipped to him, her body standing still as she stared. She blinked, grabbing her head and shouting with a powerful rage.

"Videl, take back control," Hercule said. "You have it in you. Just let go and take back control."

Videl stopped shrieking as her body began to revert to its former look. Once she began to look like herself again, she looked down at the dust.

"What… what happened?" She asked.

"Vegeta and Raditz blew themselves up to stop you," Yurin said. "This dust is all that's left."

"No…" Videl said softly, clenching her eyes shut as she felt a strange power within her. "Not Vegeta and Raditz. Not them."

She gave a shriek as a strange green power began to come out of her hands, it began to cause the dust to reconstitute, taking form once again as the two Saiyans. Once enough power had gone into the Saiyans, they coughed with their new life, looking down.

"What happened?" Vegeta asked. "I remember standing in front of some giant, ugly, red troll and then I'm here. What did you do?"

"I… I think I healed you," Videl said.

"Just like in the Cell Games when you healed your dad," Yurin said, crossing her arms. "It appears you possess strong magic with which to heal. That may be of use to us."

"Right," Videl nodded. "But, the new question is how do we keep me from becoming that monster again?"

"Babidi is gone," Raditz said. "Vegeta saw to that. So, that factor is gone from you. We only need to worry about you losing control due to your anger."

"I have a good grip on it," Videl said. "Where are the others?"

"They went to go gather the Dragon Balls," Yurin said.

"If I'd bothered to care, I could have said that Kakarot took one, making them useless," Vegeta said.

"But, you didn't because you wanted to make sure you could fight her to the death," Yurin sighed. "You always have to let your pride get in the way of some things, don't you, Vegeta?"

"Of course," Vegeta smirked. "It's my best and most Saiyanlike quality."

"That and the hairdo that adds a foot to your short height," Raditz said.

"What was that?" Vegeta asked.

"Nothing," Raditz said.

"We need to find Bulma," Videl said. "While I was held captive by Babidi, I heard him mention someone named King Cold. Do you guys know anything about it? It sounds like Freeza."

Vegeta and Raditz both paled at that, looking at the alien.

"What… did you say?" Vegeta asked.

"He mentioned that name," Videl said. "I didn't know what it meant, but he mentioned getting me ready before he showed up. I hope that isn't a bad thing."

"We're training." Raditz said, grabbing the other humans as Vegeta grabbed Hercule. They rushed to the Lookout.

"Katas!" Vegeta shouted. "Open the Time Chamber!"

"What?" Katas, who had just walked out of the house, asked, confused. "Why?"

"Cold is coming," Vegeta said.

"Wh-What?!" The Namekian gasped, dropping his staff. He picked it up with a tight grip, his knuckles turning pale green due to the grip he had.

"Open the Time Chamber so we can train," Vegeta said. "We don't know how much time we have left."

"I could ask my aunt," Saishi said.

"Do that," Vegeta said. "Bulma, you better have some sort of crazy invention to make us all get stronger, faster."

"Well…" Bulma said, chuckling nervously. "I have… something else."

"What is it?" Vegeta asked.

 _Two hours later_

"You want us to take care of _infants_?!" Vegeta exclaimed as Bulma presented the two cyborg children, who had finished maturing to infancy in the tubes.

"Well," Bulma said. "These cyborgs do have the DNA of the strongest fighters here, including Goku and Chi-Chi."

"But, they're still infants," Raditz said. "We will have a bit of a bad time if we expect infants to win a fight."

"But, they learn fast," Bulma said. "I programmed them with capability to learn. But, I also added only two sets of DNA each into them. I didn't want another Gohan situation."

"Understandable," Raditz said. "But, how do we raise them quickly?"

"Use the Room of Spirit and Time," Katas said. "They will age a year in a day's time. Since you're only allowed one day per year, it should give you at least somewhat of a fighting chance. Besides, I know how you love to show off, Vegeta."

"Whatever," Vegeta growled. "We'll take them. Whose DNA is in this purple haired one?"

"Uh… yours and mine…" Bulma said.

"I'm not going to marry you," Vegeta said without hesitation. "I refuse to be romantically involved with a woman… or a man for that matter."

"I didn't want you to," Bulma said. "I simply put my DNA into him so that he could gain a few of my techniques. We need all the help we can get here, so we have more of a fighting chance. Now, let's get to training."

* * *

 _Next time on Dragon Ball F, seven years have gone by as the group trains for the arrival of King Cold. However, a tournament comes up, prompting them to join. A mysterious new contender arrives, showing off her stuff. Who is she and what is going to happen when King Cold shows up? Find out on Dragon Ball F!_


	36. Peace Times Continue

_Last time on Dragon Ball F, Videl had become a monster created by Babidi. However, the combined efforts of Vegeta and Raditz, along with Hercule, had restored her humanity. With her being stopped, Bulma handed Vegeta and Raditz a huge task: caring for two infants. Join them now on Dragon Ball F!_

* * *

Chapter Thirty Five: Peace Times Continue: Grand Tournament Entry

Bulma sat at the table, sipping the shake she had ordered. Android 21 was sitting across from her with Lapis and Lazuli on either side. It was still an odd occurrence, even after seven years. The revelation she had received from her after the threat of Babidi was still daunting, but at last it wasn't the worst thing she'd heard. Though, the way they had sat was almost similar to this.

 _Flash_

"So, what is this you wanted to tell me?" Bulma asked, sitting down at a table with her two best friends sitting next to her.

"Well, you wanted to learn of your parents, correct?" The redhead across from her said, adjusting her glasses. Her outfit seemed to be distracting on purpose, showing her as a nerd, when Bulma knew she probably had some skills to her.

"I did." Bulma said. "But, I don't want to fight you for the information."

"Fair enough," The mysterious woman said. "I don't really prefer fighting anyway. Not my style."

"And, you have immediately set yourself as the opposite of most of my friends," Bulma said with a chuckle. "Continue."

"Well, first we should get introductions out of the way," The woman said. "I am Cyborg 21, creation of Doctor Gero. You are Cyborg 16 of the same creator, however, your birth name was Bulma. Those two are Cyborgs 17 and 18, also known as Lapis and Lazuli."

"You're basically telling us what we already know," Bulma said, crossing her arms. "Minus the part about you being the twenty-first cyborg. I thought Gohan was the twenty first."

"I was made first." Cyborg 21 said, leaning back in her chair. "But, enough about that. Let's get to the juicy stuff."

"Precisely what I wanted to hear." Bulma leaned back in her own chair. "I've forgotten them since we were brainwashed."

"Well, your parents are both dead," Cyborg 21 sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Well, for a second, I thought you were going to say you were my mother." Bulma said. "Sounds like a better tradeoff."

"I don't think so." Cyborg 21 said. "I looked through Doctor Gero's data files and nothing confirmed it. I doubt that is a true statement. However, I may have been modelled to resemble her so as to lull you into a false sense of security."

"Well, whatever," Bulma said. "I don't remember her anyway. So, what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?" The redhead asked.

"Well, you've told me what you wanted to tell me," Bulma said. "What are you going to do with your free time now?"

"Well, I was planning to keep an eye on you three," The redhead crossed her arms. "I figured that even after all of this, you may run into some trouble."

"I won't stop you," Bulma said. "But, be careful."

"I shall." Cyborg 21 said.

 _Present day_

"I suppose you want to tell me some new fact you've learned," Bulma said. "What could it possibly be?"

"I was wondering how your android projects are coming along," Cyborg 21 said. "The ones you didn't artificially age."

"Well…" Bulma sighed.

 _With Raditz and Vegeta_

Goten slept on Raditz' lap as the taller Saiyan read a book on mathematics. She wore a pair of reading glasses that gave her an odd look. In the times of peace, she had taken an interest in the education of the earthlings. Currently, she was taking courses at a school (with some schooling assistance from Bulma and Saishi). Her current attire consisted of a white t-shirt and jeans that Bulma had insisted she buy.

She glanced down at the child in her lap. His tail (which Bulma had insisted on) curled around him like a cat's as he was curled up like the same animal. His hair was nearly identical to Kakarot's with a small hint of Chi-Chi's. Bulma had gotten him a gi just like Chikarot's and he had loved wearing it, wanting to be just like the people who Raditz and Vegeta had spoken of. At this age, his mannerisms were similar to that of Kakarot's as well. Raditz was quite amused that a seven year old acted similarly to the twenty year old Kakarot.

Clearly, he had taken more of a liking to Raditz than Vegeta. Raditz really didn't have to wonder why Goten's 'aunt' was less liked than his 'mother'. Anyone who saw Vegeta for more than five minutes could tell that. Raditz certainly wasn't going to shove Goten with Vegeta in some sort of bonding exercise. That would not only be pointless, it would also scare the boy into never trusting Raditz again. Besides, Vegeta had her own little protégé. Raditz could train Goten at her own pace, letting him have fun while doing it instead of forcing him to be the best.

Speaking of the shorter Saiyan, she was training with the other of the artificial 'humans' Bulma had created. She had swapped out her Saiyan armor for a dark blue tank top and black pants. This one was Trunks, the older of the two boys by about a month. His purple hair was wild and flowing, just like Bulma's, which was interesting because half of him was Bulma. He was at least six inches taller than Goten, but that wasn't including Goten's hair, which made up the distance. Vegeta had had some harsh words with her about that when she first sprung him upon her. Of course, Bulma knew exactly how to get to her: her pride. She had hit that one button that could easily get to the princess, even now.

Trunks had definitely taken after Vegeta in the regard of his personality, which Vegeta quite liked. She had immediately begun to train the young protégé in the way of Saiyan combat. Why Raditz wasn't training Goten the same way, the princess would never know, but she didn't. She supposed that was fine, so long as Trunks kept up with his own studies. The boys played together often, so it wasn't like they didn't have fun.

Vegeta had turned the gravity higher up than she knew Trunks was able to handle simply for the purposes of the training. It wouldn't do to have the brat be weak after all and Saiyans loved gravity training. She began training heavily, utilizing her biology to its fullest. Starting off at a hundred fifty times the gravity of Earth, she began her workout regimen. Vegeta remained in her base form, having decided not to use her Super Saiyan abilities to train with Trunks… at first.

However, when she looked over at Trunks, she became aware of the fact that Trunks wasn't really moving very fast. In fact, he was barely moving at all, stepping around with steps like he was trying to walk in shoes three times his size.

"Stop stepping like a clown, brat," Vegeta said, crossing her arms. "You're a proud member of the Saiyan race despite being only a Halfling."

"But, it's so heavy," Trunks said, falling on his face. "Can't I just train without it first?"

"Get up and stop being such a bitch," Vegeta said. "Honestly, it's like you're taking more from some pathetic human than the true heritage of the Saiyans."

"Fine, fine, but can I do that trick Goten and I found out we could do?" Trunks asked.

"Trick?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "We do not refer to our skills as 'tricks', brat. They're techniques. Skills of our heritage and our training. You will refer to them as such from now on."

"Okay, okay," Trunks said, struggling to stand up in the intense (for him) gravity. "I'll just do the 'technique'."

"Good," Vegeta said. "If it will get you to stop bitching, I'll let you do it."

"Great!" Trunks grinned. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and concentrating as he let his power be unleashed. His hair exploded golden, spiking up and standing straight. His eyes turned a weak cobalt, shimmering slightly as a golden colored aura burst from him. In that instant, two things happened. The first was that Trunks seemed to be completely unaffected by the gravity. The second was that Vegeta's jaw dropped so hard, it would have broken the ground if it had hit it.

"Brat!" She shouted when she'd regained her voice, watching Trunks jumping up and running around like on a playground. "Where did you learn to do that?!"

"Uh… from fighting?" Trunks stopped, looking at his charge. "I mean, I just discovered how to do this when we were fighting some weird guy that said he was looking for a "Goku", whatever that is. He started shooting at Goten and he got hurt and I got all mad and then this happened."

"What did this weirdo look like?" Vegeta asked. "And, how did he cause you to unleash the powers said to be locked within Saiyans to sleep for a thousand years."

"Well, he had some robot parts," Trunks said. "And he said he was an ass-ass-in."

"An assassin?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "And, you beat this fool with no trouble whatsoever?"

"Well, no." Trunks looked down. "He started to really hurt us before I got mad an unleashed this power."

"I see," Vegeta crossed her arms. "Well, you'd better not make light of this power you've been given. It is a power only those worthy of it can attain."

"I'll bet I'm even stronger than you with this form." Trunks grinned wide.

"Oh, you think?" Vegeta cracked her knuckles, her trademark cocky smirk coming in in full force. "Well, let's set a little wager, shall we?"

"Wager?" Trunks asked. "What's that?"

"A bet," Vegeta said, her eagerness reaching a level she would probably consider too high were it not for the fact her Saiyan blood was affected by this. "If you can land one blow on my face within five minutes, Raditz and I will take you and Goten to the amusement park for an hour."

"Wait… r-really?" Trunks asked, looking at Vegeta almost as if he was afraid to ask again.

"Of course," Vegeta said. "A Saiyan princess always keeps her word."

"If you're a princess, why're you so short?" Trunks asked, the question purely innocent.

"Being a princess is about power, brat," Vegeta said. "On my homeworld the throne was decided by the strongest member of the race and their bloodline. Obviously, the race is dead, but I am still the princess."

"Well, I'm gonna punch you in the face and become the ruler of your race." Trunks said with an arrogance that literally anyone who knew Vegeta would say was her side of the child. Trunks' tail swished back and forth as he got into a fighting stance.

"Ready," Vegeta said, crossing her arms. "Get set… go!"

Trunks rushed for Vegeta, but the princess grabbed the fist that rushed for her. She flipped Trunks over onto his back. The weight increase made the child crater the ground. Vegeta paid this no mind, however, as Trunks hopped back up and rushed for her again. The princess tilted her head to the side, dodging the blow.

"You're becoming slow," She said, pushing Trunks away with only a little force. Trunks ran for her, faking left and going right. Vegeta, having let her guard down simply to give him at least some chance, wasn't ready for the blow that Trunks managed to land on her face. Vegeta, purely out of reflex, slammed her fist into Trunks' face, sending him crashing into the wall. The shock of the blow, which wasn't far beyond his Super Saiyan powers, sent him out of the form, bringing him tears to his eyes as he rubbed the spot Vegeta's fist collided with him. Sniffles and tears caused Vegeta to become shocked at how she had acted.

Vegeta, in a moment of panic, rushed over to the child, yanking him to his feet. After determining through a good look that he wasn't suffering from broken bones, she regained her cold demeanor.

"Stop crying," She said. "Saiyans, even halfbreeds, never cry."

"B-But, you hit hard," Trunks sobbed once.

"Stop being such a bitch," Vegeta said, deciding to forgo the parenting route Raditz said to use. "Now, go get Goten."

"Wh-Why?" Trunks asked.

"Because we're going to the amusement park, simpleton," Vegeta said. "You managed to pass the training regimen for this time."

"I-I did?" Trunks' crying stopped as he rubbed the tears from his eyes.

"Yes, now stop crying and go get Goten and Raditz," Vegeta said, fixing him with a look. "Unless you'd rather not go to the amusement park?"

"N-No, I'm going!" Trunks ran out as fast as he could, running to Raditz.

Raditz took one look at the boy, determining he wasn't injured. Almost any time with Vegeta would give someone the ability to see the level of injuries as easily as power levels. She turned back to her book, glancing at the purple hared boy.

"What happened?" She asked.

"V-Vegeta said we're going to the amusement park," Trunks said, looking down at the still sleeping Goten. "And that I have to tell you."

"I see," Raditz said. "Well, we will leave shortly. Give me some time to let Goten wake up and we will leave to go."

"Aww, do we have to wait?" Trunks almost whined before Raditz turned to face him.

"We have respect for one another both as fighters and as individuals," Raditz said. "That is what we learned by living on this planet and that is what we are trying to teach you."

"But, it's boring waiting," Trunks whined. "Can't we just go?"

"When Goten wants to do something, he is patient enough to wait for you to finish your training." Raditz said. "You should extend him the same courtesy."

"But Vegeta said—" Trunks said before being cut off.

"Vegeta will learn patience as well," Raditz said. "I am letting Goten sleep. He is tired. Now, go wait or I will not let you go."

Trunks grumbled, but did as his elder Saiyan told him. After some time, Raditz noticed Goten yawn and stretch, waking up.

"Morning, mom," He sleepily smiled at the Saiyan. Raditz, who had always felt too endeared to refuse the child the desire to call her such, pat his head.

"We are going to the amusement park," Raditz said.

"Really?" Goten asked.

"Yes," Raditz said. "Now, go get ready."

"Alright," Goten ran off to his room.

About thirty minutes later, the four touched down near the park, Goten holding onto Raditz and Trunks flying on his own.

"Now, there are some rules we're going to set," Raditz said.

"First," Vegeta said. "You brats listen to us regardless. What we say goes."

"Sounds no different than your training orders," Trunks said, but shied away when Vegeta gave a look that would kill if it could.

"Second," Raditz said. "Don't fight. If someone bothers you, you come to us, got it?"

"Got it," Goten said.

"Third," Vegeta said. "If we're not around and someone messes with you, you beat the fucking shit out of him. Leave nothing but corpses if you can."

"That is the exact opposite of what I said," Raditz said to the shorter pureblood.

"Doesn't matter," Vegeta said. "I'm going to go find some food."

"Have fun you two," Raditz said to the two as they ran off.

"Did you hear about those two finding an assassin looking for Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"They ran into an assassin?" Raditz asked.

"Apparently, it was someone Kakarot had fought before," Vegeta crossed her arms. "Bulma told me it was someone who Kakarot and Chi-Chi had encountered when she'd first met them at a tournament."

"I see," Raditz said to her friend. "I didn't get that side of the story."

"Did you also know that Trunks became a Super Saiyan?" Vegeta asked.

"What?" Raditz looked at Vegeta. "You're kidding."

"I am not," Vegeta said.

"Well, clearly Bulma used recent DNA," Raditz said. "She did mention something about that being a possibility."

"That could be a problem," Vegeta said. "But, whatever. He's showing promise as a Saiyan."

"Right," Raditz said as the two went towards the food court. Vegeta, being… well, Vegeta, grabbed enormous loads of turkey and chicken, Raditz partaking in this poultry meal. The two scarfed down the birds, shocking everyone around them.

"You chicks need to slow down, save some for the rest of us," a tough looking man said, walking up to the Saiyans.

"No one asked you," Vegeta said. "Now, leave."

"I think you should stop," The man said. "You're being quite selfish."

"And, you're being quite annoying," Vegeta said. "Leave us alone before I break your neck."

"What did you say, bitch?" The man asked, getting up in Vegeta's face. Vegeta said nothing, giving him an uppercut that knocked him off his feet.

"Never address a princess that way," She said, finishing the chicken and walking away. Raditz sighed, following her as Vegeta walked to where she had a view of the park. Glancing down, she saw Trunks and Goten running to a ride.

"They seem to be having fun," Raditz said. "You wanna go on some rides?"

"No," Vegeta said. "I don't want to go on some dumb rides. Bulma kept getting mad that I kept hitting people that kept asking if we were dating."

"You're such a tsundere, Vegeta," Raditz teased the princess. She had no physical or romantic attraction to the princess and Vegeta didn't have any towards her. But, if there was one way to get under her skin, it was to tease her about it. Raditz knew Vegeta long enough to know just how far to push the princess.

"You're such a dead woman." Vegeta crossed her arms.

"Just know that even when I'm dead, you're still not the tallest member of our group," Raditz grinned, patting Vegeta on the head, snickering to herself as she watch the princess' face turn bright read, both from anger and embarrassment, though anger was far more prominent.

"Say, what's that they're looking at?" Vegeta asked.

"Looks like a poster," Raditz said. "For… a fighting tournament coming soon."

"We're joining that tournament," Vegeta said. "And, so are they."

"Why?" Raditz asked. "You complained the last time we went to one."

"Because," Vegeta said. "I want to fight some actually interesting folk so that I can get in a fight."

"I… guess it wouldn't hurt to let them test their skills there," Raditz shrugged. "But, you've got to tell Trunks not to go Super Saiyan."

"Why should I?" Vegeta demanded.

"Because he's already probably stronger than anyone there," Raditz said.

"Fine, fine," Vegeta grumbled. "I'll make sure he knows."

"Good," Raditz said. "Let's go. We need to see the date."

"Right," Vegeta grinned, clenching her fist. "Let's do that."

Grabbing the boys, Vegeta looked at the poster.

"One week," Vegeta said. "Time to assemble the roster."

"Right," Raditz said. "We're going to have some fun with this, aren't we?"

"I certainly don't doubt that," Vegeta smirked. "It's going to be some of the most fun I've had in a while."

 _One week later_

The group was all riding in the bus that Bulma had flown in to pick them up. Everyone had shown up (though Saishi and Yurin were going merely as spectators since they both knew neither of them had a chance of winning; Lapis and Lazuli were going with Cyborg 21 to spectate because the redhead refused to fight) and was ready. Videl was riding with them because she hadn't told her father she was going or entering. She wanted to face him and prove herself.

Bulma had adopted an armor similar to what Vegeta wore, both Pan and Bra sporting similar armor. Videl was decked out in a gi similar to what her father wore, but in a pinker shade. Vegeta had fished out her Saiyan armor from the drawer, making Raditz put hers on. Trunks was wearing a green gi and Goten an orange one.

Katas had shown, having donned a purple outfit and a white cape.

Bulma had donned several scars, Pan and Bra also looking like grown women now. Pan's hair was now waist length and she still wore her bandana, but this time tied around her arm instead of on her head. Bra had short hair, but had put a bow in the side of it.

"So, is this supposed to help us train for Cold?" Bulma asked.

"It's been seven years," Bra said. "You'd think he'd show by now."

"Don't wish it upon us," Raditz said solemnly. "As bad as Freeza was, Cold is worse."

Bulma, Saishi, and Katas immediately shivered at that, remembering their fight with Freezabac on planet Namek.

"Rumor has it is he has divine help," Vegeta said.

"Divine help?" Bulma asked. "So, even the gods are on his side?"

"Who knows?" Vegeta shrugged. "It doesn't matter. If Shin is anything to go by, we'll be able to handle it. We've all gotten stronger since then and we can take anyone of his level out. Even Raditz, who hasn't trained quite so hard, is still improving."

"That's true," Bulma said. "But, didn't he mention something about there being a rogue Kai?"

"Probably," Vegeta said. "I didn't pay enough attention to his drivel to care."

"Who are you guys talking about?" Trunks asked.

"No one you should worry about," Vegeta said.

"Aw, but we want to fight someone strong," Trunks said.

"This isn't a fight for children," Vegeta growled. "That's not a fight you will be involved in. Do you understand?"

"But—" Trunks began.

"I said no!" Vegeta yelled, startling everyone in the vehicle. Trunks shrunk back, trying to hide his hurt.

Bulma, who had grown attached to the purple haired child, would have said something if she didn't think Vegeta was exactly right. While the princess shouldn't have yelled, she was right; this wasn't a fight Trunks and Goten needed to even be involved in or hear about.

"What if we taught them something for if they ever had to get in a fight with a much stronger opponent?" Pan asked, looking at the princess.

"If you're referring to that ridiculous dance, then forget it," Vegeta said. "The last thing we need is them getting cocky like Chikarot."

"Speaking of our two dead friends," Bulma said. "Have any of you heard from them in the last year?"

"No," everyone said after a pause.

"What could have happened?" Saishi asked. "I'm sure that they haven't been killed again."

"Maybe they're on another mission," Bra shrugged. "They wouldn't be able to contact us if that's the case, right?"

"True," Bulma said. "Oh well, I guess they're fine."

 _At the spot for the tournament_

The vehicle landed, Bulma putting it back in its capsule. She placed the capsule back in her pocket, walking with the others.

"Children's Division Sign Up," Raditz read the sign over one of the two sign-in desks some distance away.

"Whaaaat?!" Trunks whined. "We gotta fight with kids?!"

"Be grateful, brat," Vegeta said. "You won't get your teeth kicked in by one of us."

"You wouldn't kick my teeth in," Trunks said with some sass. Vegeta rolled her eyes. They walked past the desks to reserve themselves some seats when they heard a commotion.

"What do you mean I have to fight with kids?!" A child's voice shouted as the sound of a desk being smashed was heard. "I came here to fight with adults!"

Looking at the child, who was a female upon closer inspection, she was wearing a black pair of boots with gold bands around them. She had on green pants that had a hint of blue and a blue shirt that had a hint of green. She wore a white belt and had a brown belt on as well. She wore two earrings that seemed a little old for her and her eyes were black. Her hair was black and spiky, sticking up a little more in the front and being smoother in the back.

"See, brat," Vegeta said. "You might get to fight that other ungrateful brat. They may give you a fight."

"Fine, fine," Trunks pouted. "I'll fight her. But, it's not a big deal that she can smash a desk."

"Good," Vegeta said. "But, go easy on her at first. You have to lull her into a false sense of security so you can smash her into the ground."

"Alright!" Trunks said. "But, I want a good fight."

"Well go sign up then," Vegeta shoved him in the right direction. "And, take Goten."

"You should work on your parenting skills," Bulma crossed her arms.

"Do you really think I had a good example growing up?" Vegeta crossed her own, looking at Bulma. "Best example was Raditz' father, but I never saw him much."

"Mother was a better influence," Raditz said. "She had some decent intelligence to go along with it."

"Oh, that's right," Vegeta said. "She made the false moon technique."

Trunks ran towards the sign-up table, pulling Goten along with him. The adults watched him and Goten, Vegeta noting the presence of two bigger children. She shrugged, following the rest towards the seats, figuring Trunks could handle himself.

Trunks ran over to the table, which was empty, pulling Goten. He looked at the sheet, noticing only three names, only one of them being in an odd handwriting. He wrote their names down, heading toward the arena.

However, the boys from before came and stood in front of them.

"You little kids lost?" One of them, a kid with a mullet almost, said.

"We signed up for the stupid kid tournament," Trunks grumbled. "Now, get out of our way so we can find our friends."

"Aww, hear that Sharpna?" The kid asked. "He said he's looking for his friends."

"More like their mommy," Sharpna, the kid with long blonde hair, said. "Oh well. Let's trounce him, Ikosa so I can find Erasa again."

"In a sec," Ikosa said. "Lemme see how much to hit 'em,"

"Look, I don't want to break you," Trunks said, stepping in front of Goten, who seemed a bit confused at the actions. "So, just back off."

"Or what?" Ikosa got in Trunks' face.

"He said to back off," A voice said, its owner walking up in front of him. "And, that means you need to leave. Otherwise, I'll break you."

Trunks and Goten noticed that it was the girl from earlier, the one who'd smashed the desk. Up close, they could see that she was quite tough looking, definitely more so than her feat suggested. She was taller than Trunks and looked to be a couple, if not three or four years older. She stood at about the height of Sharpna. Oddest of all was the halo she had on.

"Oh yeah," Ikosa said. "And, what are you gonna do if I don't?"

"Break all your bones," The girl shrugged as if it would take her no effort at all to do so. She cracked her knuckles, glaring at them both.

"We ain't scared of you, kid," Ikosa said, leaning into her face. "Now, you better move before I rearrange your face. I ain't got no problems with rearranging a girl's face."

"The problem is you'll never even lift a finger before I put your head through that wall," The girl said, grabbing Ikosa's shirt and pulling him down to her eye level. Ikosa threw a punch, but before it could even close half the distance, the girl, seemingly without much effort, shoved him back into the wall that was a hundred feet back. Ikosa smashed through it, landing on the ground in a daze with quite a few bones broken.

The girl turned to Trunks, looking him and Goten over. Trunks, who had recovered from his jaw hitting the ground, looked at her.

"You're pretty strong," Goten said, pointing. "Are you fighting in the tournament?"

"I wanted to fight adults," The girl said. "These guys are too easy to beat."

"Hey, that guy behind you doesn't look happy," Trunks said, watching as Sharpna had grabbed a rock, hurling it at the girl. However, almost so fast that neither Trunks nor Goten could see it, her brown belt uncoiled from around her waist, swatting the rock, which shattered it. It then wrapped back around her waist.

"How'd you do that?" Goten asked, awestruck. "You're fast."

"Practice," The girl shrugged. "So, where are your parents?"

"Uh, they went to get seats before signing up," Goten said.

"And, they're not our parents." Trunks said.

"What?" The girl asked. "Well, whatever. You two look strong. I can't wait to fight you guys in the tournament."

"I can't believe we have to only fight with kids," Trunks said.

"We could sneak into the adult fights," The girl shrugged. "I already wrote my name down on the adult one. They just haven't seen it yet."

"That sounds good," Goten said. "But, won't our parents get mad?"

"We'll see," The girl said with a grin, shrugging. "So, what are you guys' names?"

"I'm Goten," Goten said, pointing at himself. "And, that's my brother, Trunks."

"Nice ta meet ya," The girl grinned. "You can call me Sonushi. Now, let's go get ready to fight."

Sonushi walked toward the arena, her walk one of confidence and strength. Trunks, awestruck by the sheer prowess she seemed to possess, followed her. Goten led up the rear, jogging a little to keep up.

* * *

 _Next time on Dragon Ball F, the tournament has officially begun, with the children's division beginning first. What will happen? Will Goten or Trunks take the title? Will this mysterious child, Sonushi take it? Find out on Dragon Ball F!_


	37. Sonushi's Grand Battle

_Last time on Dragon Ball F, peace was occurring as the others rested up or trained. The announcement of a fighting tournament gets them together to fight once again, this time bringing Trunks and Goten, two cyborgs Bulma created, along. There, they encounter a mysterious girl named Sonushi, who seems to be hiding some inner strength. Will she succeed in the battles of the tournament? Find out on Dragon Ball F!_

* * *

Chapter Thirty Six: Stronger than a Super Saiyan?! Sonushi's Grand Battle!

"So, who's first in the matchups?" Vegeta asked, crossing her arms. "This is so boring waiting."

"Well, I suppose you could go find the chart and see," Saishi said. "It's right over there and they just updated the child chart, so we'll see when the kids are fighting."

"I want to see Trunks knock that loud brat's teeth in," Vegeta smirked. "That will be so satisfying."

"How do you know Goten won't?" Raditz raised an eyebrow.

"Because she seemed too tough for him," Vegeta said. "Besides, Trunks is a Super Saiyan."

"Oh, if that's your reasoning then," Raditz chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vegeta asked.

"You'll find out," Raditz said. "Let's go find that chart so we can see who's fighting."

The two Saiyans managed to find the chart that listed the children. Hercule, who had arrived first, had signed them all up in advance, so they weren't worried about that.

"Okay, Trunks and Goten won't be fighting each other yet," Raditz said. "But, there's only four other people. There's some kid named Sharpna, another named Ikosa, one named Erasa, and one named Sonushi. I can't tell anything about them by their names."

"Which one is that brat from earlier?" Vegeta asked. "That's probably the only good fighter."

"Perhaps," Raditz said. "But, it looks like Trunks is facing this Sonushi. We'll see how it goes."

"He better show his Saiyan pride," Vegeta said.

"Of which he is only half," Raditz said. "And the other half is Bulma. Good luck there."

"We'll see," Vegeta said.

 _With the children_

"So, where are you from?" Trunks asked. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Are you?" Sonushi asked, looking at him with her hands behind her head.

"Well, no," Trunks said.

"Then, how would you know if I'm from here or not?" Sonushi asked, tilting her head.

"Well, how did you get so strong?" Goten asked. "You seem really strong. Who trained you?"

"At this point, I'm self-trained." Sonushi said. "Well, I have a master, but what I learn from her is a little different."

"What do you learn?" Trunks asked.

"How to fight like a true warrior," Sonushi said. "But, enough about me. Who taught you guys how to fight?"

"Well, I was taught by my mom," Goten said. "And, he was taught by my aunt."

"I learned how to kick all kinds of butt," Trunks cracked his knuckles.

"Well, you guys wanna do something fun?" Sonushi asked.

"Like what?" Goten asked.

"It's gonna be a while before the tournament starts," Sonushi said. "Wanna go find something fun and learn a few cool tricks?"

"Yeah!" Trunks said, getting excited.

"I'm in!" Goten said, getting excited as well. "Let's go have some fun!"

"Great," Sonushi took off into the air, a white aura surrounding her. After a few seconds, she looked back to see Goten and Trunks, still gaping on the ground at her.

"Aren't you gonna come and follow me!?" Sonushi called out.

"We can't fly," Goten said.

"Oh… right," Sonushi said, landing in front of them. "Well, I suppose that's lesson number one. You guys are gonna need some practice. Now, let's start with the basics."

"Basics?" Goten asked. "Is that a food?"

"I wish," Sonushi said. "But, it isn't. Let's start with learning how."

"Okay!" Goten nodded.

"But, this sounds boring," Trunks complained.

"Imagine being able to fight people in the air," Sonushi said, which instantly perked up the half Saiyan. He clenched his fists, ready for action.

"Get ready to fly," Sonushi struck a pose. "Now, let's start with you learning how to fly. First, concentrate your Ki."

The two began to concentrate, their white auras bursting forth as they powered up. Sonushi smirked, crossing her arms.

"Now, think about being able to fly and you'll be almost there." She said.

Both tried to concentrate, Goten getting a couple inches off the ground, while Trunks wasn't leaving the ground.

"Good, keep going," Sonushi said. "Think about shooting through the air and moving at speeds faster than you could possibly think to go."

Trunks managed to get off the ground, Goten rising higher. Very unsteadily, Goten got higher off the ground, beginning to move a little faster.

"Keep it up," Sonushi grinned. "You've got this, you two."

After about fifteen minutes, the two were certainly much better. They weren't as fast as Sonushi, but they were definitely better than before. When they set down, Sonushi cracked her knuckles.

"Now, show me how your fighting is," She said.

"Shouldn't we save that for the tournament?" Goten asked.

"You're right," Sonushi said. "Well, I guess I could teach you some other things."

"Like what?" Trunks asked.

"Hmm…" Sonushi said. "I've got a good trick that you could pull off if you wanted to, but you'll have to practice it pretty well. Meet me here after the tournament and I'll teach you."

"Okay!" Goten exclaimed. "I'll be here."

"Me too," Trunks said. "I can't wait to see what kinda tricks you've got. You seem pretty strong."

"So, why do you wear that halo?" Goten asked.

"Because I'm dead," Sonushi said.

"But… how are you here then?" Trunks asked.

"I got permission to come back for a bit to see some friends," Sonushi said. "I was hoping to find them at this tournament, but I haven't seen them yet. Oh well. I'll fight you guys in the tournament and it'll be fun. You guys definitely have the potential to become some of the strongest fighters on the planet."

"Really?" Goten asked.

"Of course," Sonushi said. "I wouldn't say so if it wasn't true."

"Thanks," Goten bowed. "That means a lot."

"Well, I think the tournament is about to start," Sonushi said. "Let's get ready. I don't know who's up first, but let's get ready."

The three ran into the fighting area and sat where the contenders were, preparing to fight. They looked at the board, Trunks and Sonushi noticing they were fighting each other. They ran up to the square that made the arena, getting into their fighting positions as the announcer made his way onto the stage.

"And to start off the children's match, we have Trunks vs Sonushi!" He said into his microphone. "Let's hope it's not a bore like last time's!"

The two children looked at each other, sizing each other up almost as they waited for permission to engage in combat. They got ready, the tension in the air beginning to build.

"That brat's quite intriguing," Vegeta mused. "She may have something to battle Trunks with. I cannot wait to see that."

"Well, where's your confidence in him being a true Super Saiyan?" Raditz smirked.

"Trunks is a Super Saiyan?!" Bra exclaimed. "At his age?!"

"Ask the brains of that operation," Vegeta said. "It was her idea. But, first watch this child get stomped into the ground by Trunks."

"And, with that, we let the fight begin!" The announcer said, barely having time to step back before the two shot forward, their arms colliding with a boom and a shockwave. It wasn't the strength the Z fighters were used to putting out, but it was an intense shockwave for ordinary humans.

"She's pretty strong," Raditz narrowed her eyes. "She didn't even flinch from that and she's clearly giving Trunks a genuine fight.

"It's only begun," Vegeta said. "Watch and learn."

"You really are strong," Trunks said. "But, let's see how you like some of my skills."

Trunks began throwing a flurry of punches and kicks, Sonushi catching every single one of them. She eventually levelled a kick into Trunks' gut that knocked him backwards. Vegeta's mouth opened a little as it happened.

"You're pretty good," Trunks said, standing up. "That one hurt."

"Well, it was supposed to," Sonushi smirked. "Now, actually start fighting me. I know you've got more in you."

"Oh, is that right?" Trunks asked. "Well, how about I show you one of my new moves."

"Bring it on," Sonushi smirked. Trunks grinned, stepping a foot back as he held his hands to his side, putting them together in an odd way. A strange purple Ki began to gather in them.

"You didn't," Raditz turned to the princess, who had a smirk full of pride on her face, though a different pride than her usual.

"I didn't what?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh my god, Vegeta," Saishi sighed. "You taught a child who is stronger than you were at his age a move that can destroy planets?"

"Absolutely," Vegeta said. "Best he learns early."

"You're going to be the one to gather the Dragon Balls if this gets out of hand." Saishi sighed. "Only divine power could fix the mess this may cause."

"Oh, please," Vegeta rolled her eyes. "Trunks has more sense than that."

"He's half you," Raditz said. "That's giving him too much credit."

"Galick Gun," Trunks concentrated the Ki as he prepared to unleash the attack the Saiyan princess had taught him. "FIRE!"

Trunks thrust his hands forward, firing off the purple beam. Sonushi's eyes widened at the beam as it hit her head on, thrusting her back into the wall behind her. She felt it hitting her with all its force. She used her hands to push it back a little, but she kept going further into the wall with each second.

"If he doesn't stop, he's going to kill people," Raditz said.

"Hopefully, he knows how," Saishi said. However, as she looked, she saw the beam beginning to move backward towards Trunks, a blast of blue Ki pushing it backwards.

"Is that…" Saishi said, looking closely.

Trunks lost his focus on the Galick Gun as the blue Ki stopped. Sonushi shot from the wall, landing a powerful right hook onto his jaw. Trunks fell to the ground, dazed.

"It looks like Trunks has been knocked unconscious," The announcer said. "Let's count to ten."

"Stop," Sonushi said. "He's not done yet."

"Wait, what?" The announcer asked, confused.

"Show me it all, Trunks," Sonushi grinned. "Give me all you've got!"

Trunks sat up, dazed and confused as he shook his head to realign himself with correct vision. He stood up, looking at Sonushi.

"You're pretty good." Trunks grinned. "But, you're gonna get knocked right out when you see my technique."

"Show me," Sonushi grinned, hopping from foot to foot in excitement and battle hunger.

Trunks grinned, summoning his Ki. The arena began to shake a little the loose rubble beginning to rise as he powered up. He began to yell, his lungs giving way to a powerful yell that told others there that he was a force to be reckoned with.

The ground shook slightly as his purple hair began to wave a little. His eyes flashed blue, his hair flashing golden. Sonushi looked at him with curiosity and intrigue as she watched the power that he was beginning to let off. His aura turned from white to gold and back again.

"Trunks has this," Vegeta smirked. "He's letting off his full power."

"I thought we told him not to," Raditz sighed. "But, for this opponent, whatever."

Trunks' hair exploded as a golden hue as his eyes blazed into a cobalt sheen. His aura was now a burning golden, firing off at full power and seeming hot to the touch. He gave one last yell as he clenched his fists. The ground beneath him cratered, showing off the weight of his power as he finished powering up.

"So," Sonushi got into her stance. "You're a Super Saiyan, huh?"

"How does this brat know what a Super Saiyan is?" Vegeta asked, shocked. "And why doesn't she seem afraid of the true power of a Saiyan?"

Sonushi grinned as she summoned some power. Her aura burst forth as a white, showing her power increase. She rushed for Trunks, who kicked her back and towards the edge of the ring.

Sonushi jumped right up, laughing.

"That's it!" She grinned. "Go all out! Let's let this be a fight to remember."

She rushed for Trunks, Trunks leaping into the air. Sonushi jumped up for him, pulling back for a powerful blow as she summoned Ki into it. Trunks fired off a barrage of Ki blasts, a huge swarm heading straight for Sonushi. The female dodged and weaved, evading them. She rushed straight up and landed a powerful blow to Trunks' chin. His head snapped back with the force of it.

"Impossible!" Vegeta shouted.

Trunks' head returned to normal as he grabbed Sonushi's fists. He rushed for the ground, slamming her onto it. Sonushi gave a yell as Trunks began to pummel her with blows to her body and face.

"You're going down!" He shouted, firing Ki blasts in addition to the punches. Sonushi was bounced back and forth like a ping-pong ball form Trunks' blows. Trunks kicked her up in the air, moving up and slamming her down with both fists. She landed on the ground once again, shattering part of the fighting stage.

"Is… is it over?" The announcer asked, looking into it. He couldn't see much, but suddenly, the rubble exploded outward as a flash of gold shot forward, striking Trunks head on. Trunks bent over in pain and shock as it hit him. He looked down to see Sonushi land another blow on his face. Trunks and the female began to engage in heated combat, moving faster than most eyes could see.

"What the hell was that?!" Vegeta exclaimed. "I couldn't even see what exactly that was."

"I saw a flash of gold," Raditz said.

"What was it?" Saishi asked.

"I couldn't tell easily," Bulma said. "Whatever it was, it moved too fast for us to see."

Trunks and Sonushi continued to trade blows in the air. Trunks, who had somehow gotten over his hangup about flying, was staying in the air and managing to do a good job of it. However, Sonushi seemed to be holding her own against him at every turn.

She landed a punch to his gut. Trunks landed a blow to her face and smacked her down, firing a barrage of Ki blasts at her.

"Oh look, Vegeta," Raditz said. "He's using your technique that you use when you're desperate."

"I do not!" Vegeta crossed her arms. "But, it does show he is learning well."

"It shows he's on the ropes because this kid is somehow as powerful as a Super Saiyan." Saishi said.

"To be fair, his body probably can't handle the form well," Raditz said. "He probably hasn't been using it long and hasn't quite mastered control of it yet."

"He has this," Vegeta said.

Trunks stopped firing the barrage of Ki blasts, panting as he looked where they were impacting. Smoke had risen and had clouded the area. However, as it began to clear, it revealed the figure of Sonushi. She was smirking and had some scratches, but she otherwise seemed fine.

"You're really good," She said. "I think I should step it up a bit."

She moved forward, hitting Trunks in the gut and knocking him out of his Super Saiyan form. She picked him up, standing him on his feet.

"You've lost." She said. "Now, step off the ring."

"You think I'm scared of you," Trunks said, gasping. "But, I'm not."

"I know." Sonushi smirked, punching him off the ring. With that the round ended. Vegeta's jaw was on the floor.

"H-How?!" She exclaimed. "How did this brat best a Super Saiyan?!"

"Seems there's more to her than meets the eye," Saishi said as Sonushi turned towards them. She stared for a minute, turning back and walking off the stage.

"Definitely something familiar about that brat," Vegeta said.

"With that the winner is Sonushi!" The announcer shouted. "The next round is Goten vs Sharpna!"

After the quite short round of Sharpna vs Goten, with the latter knocking his opponent out with a single, weakened punch, and the match between Erasa and Ikosa, which involved Erasa getting knocked off, the announcer called the next match of Goten vs Sonushi.

"Fighters, step up!" He called as the two stepped up.

Sonushi and Goten stepped onto the arena, facing each other.

"I hope you're ready," Sonushi said. "Because it will hurt if you aren't."

"I'm ready," Goten said. "Get ready for everything I've got."

"Bring it on," Sonishi grinned wide as they stepped back. They got into fighting positions, Goten immediately jumping back and cupping his hands.

"Starting with a Ki attack first off?" Sonushi smirked. "You're a good learner."

"My mom taught me!" Goten said, a small blue ball of Ki beginning to form in his hands.

"KAAAAAAA!" He shouted, the rubble from Trunks and Sonushi's fight rising and shaking.

"That brat wouldn't," Vegeta said.

"Yours did," Raditz said.

"MEEEEEE!" The ball grew larger, this time reaching the size of a tennis ball. The rocks kept rising.

"I suppose the technique isn't that hard to teach," Saishi sighed.

"KAAAAAA!" The ball was the size of a basketball, pulsing and shaking as the small child charged it up.

"He just mispronounced the name of the attack," Saishi said.

"Clearly it doesn't matter," Vegeta rolled her eyes.

"MEEEEE" Goten's arms were trembling from the force of the Ki.

"Should we make him stop?" Pan asked.

"If that brat could stop Trunks' attack, she could handle this," Vegeta said.

"Still upset your favorite move got blocked?" Raditz teased.

"I will end you," Vegeta seethed.

"No you won't." Raditz laughed. "I know you won't."

"HAAAAAA!" Goten thrust his hands forward, the beam firing straight for Sonushi. Sonushi crossed her arms, taking the blast full force. It immediately knocked her backwards, causing her to hit the wall again as she continued to try to block it. She pushed against them, moving forward slightly as she kept moving to stop the blast.

Goten kept pushing, holding up as Sonushi was on the other side of the arena from him. She pushed against him more, the two seeming to be at a stalemate.

Sonushi shoved it upward, making it fire straight up and away from everyone. She panted a little, watching as Goten was also panting. She pushed forward, moving towards Goten, who moved towards her.

"You're good," She said, grinning. "I can't wait to see what you've got to show me."

"I'm gonna give it everything I've got," Goten said.

The two rushed at each other, Sonushi slamming her fist into Goten's gut. Goten stepped back, doubling over in pain. He returned it by kneeing her in hers. The two began to trade blows, Goten managing to hold his own. Sonushi was getting more excited by the minute.

"Keep going!" She grinned. "Let's take it to the extreme and let out our battle in the most glorious way possible."

"If that's what you want," Goten said. He rushed for Sonushi, punching her in the face. Sonushi punched him in the gut, the two beginning to move at speeds that were hard to see for anyone not used to them.

"So, what do you think she's doing?" Saishi asked.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked.

"She can clearly take on Trunks as a Super Saiyan." Saishi said. "What makes you think that she will lose to Goten?"

"We'll see," Raditz smirked.

"There's something you aren't telling me, isn't there?" Vegeta asked.

"Perhaps," Raditz smirked. "But, I suppose you'll have to find out."

"I'm going to make you tell me one way or another," Vegeta said.

"You should just watch the match," Raditz said. "It will be better for you."

"Fine," Vegeta said. "But, you're going to tell me."

Goten continued to fight with Sonushi, neither of them seeming to give up.

"Give me everything you've got," Sonushi ginned wide.

"Alright," Goten said, taking a step back and clenching his fists and giving out a yell. His white aura came out and he rushed for Sonushi. The female fighter dodged, swatting him with her hand as he went by. She kicked him in the chest, sending him near the edge of the ring. He bounced once, standing back up. He fired a single Ki blast at Sonushi, who smacked it away, running forward. Their fists met in the middle, making a shockwave as they hit. Goten jumped into the air, Sonushi following.

He began to throw punches that seemed random, but were actually pinpoint accurate. Sonushi dodged him with a good deal of finesse required. Several hit her, causing some stinging pain as Goten managed to hit certain spots on her.

"How's she taking damage like that?" Saishi asked.

"I taught her places on a body to hurt," Raditz crossed her arms. "Saiyans have similar ones to humans, so I could use my own body as an example.

Sonushi grabbed Goten's fist, headbutting him with a pretty hard blow. She knocked Goten to the ground with both fists and watched as the arena shattered. She landed, peering into the hole and narrowing her eyes. She watched as he stood up, panting.

"I'm not going to lose," He said, looking at her. "My mom's counting on me and I'm going to show you I'm not weak."

With that, Goten got into a powerup pose, giving out a quick yell. His hair, which looked exactly like Goku's, began to wave wildly and move in the wind that was whipping up from his rising Ki. He continued to scream and his power began to rise, his body twitching slightly.

"It can't be," Vegeta gasped as he realized what was happening. Raditz was simply smirking as she watched. "How did he learn that?!"

"He saw Trunks do it and asked me to teach him," Raditz said. "Now, let's see how well he does."

Goten gave a more powerful scream that culminated with the ground shaking a little and his hair exploding golden and his eyes burning into a cobalt color as his aura turned golden. When his transformation completed, he gave Sonushi a distinct glare, his childlike demeanor completely gone.

Bulma shuddered, remembering for a second the emotions she had when Goku herself first went Super Saiyan against Freeza all those years ago. It seemed like yesterday sometimes, but in actuality it was over a decade ago.

"How is Goten's transformation so different than Trunks'?" Saishi asked.

"Perhaps it's because of the genetics that went into his making," Bulma said. "Goten has the genetics of Goku and Chi-Chi, remember? They both had trouble controlling Super Saiyan without each other. Goten is similar there. But, I'm worried as to what will happen."

Goten said nothing as he rushed for Sonushi, landing a punch that she blocked by crossing her arms over her chest. However, this wasn't enough to stop the force of the blow, which knocked her backwards and almost over the edge of the ring. As she moved backwards, she almost fell off, skidding a little and making huge ruts with her feet. She looked at Goten, smirking.

"Seems you've got more than Trunks had." She said. "Let's see if you can put it to the test."

She rushed for Goten, throwing a punch that hit Goten in the gut. Goten doubled over, using his head to slam Sonushi in the chin. Sonushi was knocked onto her back by the force of the blow. She thrust her legs forward, using her momentum to kick Goten in the gut. Goten nearly landed out of the ring, Sonushi's weight forcing him into the ground.

Goten fired a Ki blast into Sonushi's face, using her stunned nature to shove her off of him. He began to punch her and throw powerful punches. The entire time, he was silent, a strange, hungry look in his eyes and a glare in his expression as he attacked.

"What's going on here?" Saishi asked. "He's… so different."

"Oh no," Bulma said, biting her lower lip. "I think I messed up."

"What did you do?" Raditz asked.

"The Goku and Chi-Chi in him is giving way in his anger," Bulma said. "He's becoming a much calmer, yet no less dangerous, variant of Goku when she went Super Saiyan the first time. But, this time, he's not nearly as angry as Goku. Chi-Chi's calming nature within him seems to be keeping him from rampaging as well similar to Goku. Trunks had Vegeta and Raditz' relative control over their Saiyan heritage and more time to control the form. The only problem is how he's going to act now."

Sonushi and Goten continued to fight, Goten gaining the upper hand. He slammed Sonushi into the ground, grabbing her by the legs and slamming her into the ground over and over again. Sonushi managed to swing her leg around, twisting him over and freeing herself. She stood up, blood coming from her mouth and her clothes a little torn.

She panted, wiping the blood off as she looked at Goten.

"It seems you're having control problems," She said. "Looks like I can't afford to hold back."

She faced Goten with a look of determination as she faced the Saiyan cyborg. Goten rushed at her, giving Sonushi a chance to see the look in his eyes. Her own eyes widened as she dodged a blow, slamming her fist into the back of Goten's head. She got into her fighting position.

"Time to end this with one blow." She said, charging her Ki. Goten silently rushed for her, but Sonushi levelled a blow to his jaw, a golden aura bursting from her for a split second. Goten flew backward into the wall, smashing through it. Sonushi crossed her arms, the announcer, still stunned, beginning to give his ten count.

However, there was a shudder from the rubble as Goten burst forth with an explosion of power. He rushed for Sonushi once again. Sonushi narrowed her eyes, levelling a punch that smashed him into the ground. She punched him in the back of the head, which sent Goten out of his transformation. Picking him up, she walked off the stage, carrying him to the medical bay.

"And… with that," The announcer said. "We have a winner: Sonushi!"

"What… what the hell was that?!" Vegeta exclaimed. "How come she had a gold aura for a split second?! And what the hell gave her the power to match a Super Saiyan?!"

"I suppose we'll find out," Raditz said. "Let's get ready for our turns."

The fighters left and went to the adult area, ready to fight in the adult tournament.

* * *

 _Next time on Dragon Ball F, the adult tournament has begun. But, is there something more sinister going on? And what is the technique that Sonushi is going to teach Goten and Trunks? Find out next time on Dragon Ball F!_


	38. Dangerous Warning

_Last time on Dragon Ball F, the mysterious being, Sonushi battled Trunks and Goten in the children's tournament, defeating both despite their ascension to Super Saiyan. Taking the victory, she promised to show them something. What is it? Find out on Dragon Ball F!_

* * *

Chapter Thirty Seven: Dangerous Warning: The Return of Freeza

Trunks began to stir, looking up to see he was in the medical bay of the arena. He looked around to see Sonushi sitting on the bed next to him, twirling around her tail. She looked at Trunks with a curious expression.

"What happened?" Trunks asked.

"I kicked your butt," Sonushi said. "You should take a Senzu for your injuries."

"Senzu?" Trunks asked. Sonushi tossed him a small bean. Trunks looked at it, eating it and feeling his power return immediately. He looked at Sonushi with surprise.

"How'd you do that?" He asked.

"Magic," Sonushi said. "That's what the beans are good for anyway."

"Oh," Trunks said. "Where's Goten?"

"Over there," Sonushi turned to point to the younger child. Goten was watching, holding his tail in his fist, looking slightly ashamed.

"What happened to you?" Trunks asked.

"I got hurt," Trunks said. "And I lost."

"That's nothin' to worry about," Sonushi said. "Now, I'm gonna teach you something cool. Follow me."

The two children followed her, the dead child leading them to a clearing.

"Now, I'm gonna teach you a move so important that it's the ultimate move to deal with increasing your power." Sonushi said. "It can even be combined with Super Saiyan."

"What is it?" Goten asked.

Sonushi concentrated her power and suddenly split into two beings, both with a much lower power level than before and only a single earring on opposite ears. One of them looked like Goten, her tail swishing behind her. She was taller than him as well. Her hairstyle was similar as well. She wore a blue outfit. She stood on the right.

The other being had blonde hair as well and wore a purple outfit. Her hair was neater and had a bun in the back.

"How'd you do that?!" Goten exclaimed.

"We de-fused," The black haired one said.

"We're a fusion being and we became two once again," The blonde child said. "This will wear off after an hour and we'll go back to being normal if we don't fuse again."

"But, we're gonna teach you how to do it," The one on the left grinned.

"Really?" Goten asked. "That sounds awesome."

"Yeah!" Trunks exclaimed. "Teach us!"

"Alright," The one on the left said. "But, you have to do exactly like we do."

"Okay," The Saiyan hybrids nodded, standing next to each other.

"First," The one on the right said. "You have to position yourselves like this."

The two got into a strange pose with their arms spread to one side. The two of them stood on their toes, their knees pointing outwards. They held their arms away from each other, parallel, like a mirror.

"Now, when you do this next step, you say 'Fu'," The one on the right said.

The two sidestepped on their toes like crabs and moving towards each other, three steps each, rotating their arms around their bodies so that they were pointing at each other, but still in the same position. They stopped about four feet from each other, their arms about one foot from each other. They then lifted the knee that was opposite each other in the air, placing it on the other knee.

"Next you say 'sion'," The one on the left said.

They turned their knees toward each other, while simultaneously rotating their arms away from each other once again.

"Finally," Both said simultaneously. "You say 'ha'."

The two, still being pretty much mirror images, thrust their raised leg down on to the ground, leaning their upper bodies towards each other, moving their fingers to touch, extending their pointer fingers, their outer hands making an arc and their inner hands being bent into right angles.

"If you do it correctly," The two said. "You'll become extremely strong."

"Really?!" The two exclaimed. "Wow!"

"Try it," The two grinned.

Trunks and Goten began to attempt the dance, after a while learning all the steps.

They exploded in a puff of smoke, reappearing as a skinny skeleton of a boy, unable to move much.

"Uh-oh," The two spectators said. "You did it wrong. Trunks, your hand wasn't high enough."

"It's that precise?" The failed fusion asked.

"It's that precise," The two said. "Watch us."

But, before they could demonstrate once more, they looked to the sky, seeing a round pod crash land near the arena area.

"What was that?" The failed fusion asked.

"Concentrate your power on getting out of the fusion," The two said. "We'll go check."

The two rushed toward the arena, hoping that it wasn't anything bad.

 _In the arena_

Vegeta and Raditz were about to fight when the announcer got news from an aide outside.

"And it looks like a strange pod has landed on the ground outside!" The announcer shouted. "Does Mister Satan know about this?!"

"Uh, no," Hercule said from his spectator seat, hopping up. "But, I better investigate."

Before they could get there, two children rushed over to the pod.

The children got ready to fight whatever exited the pod, Hercule standing behind them in his own fighting stance.

The pod opened and out tumbled a battered, bruised, and bloodied Tarble, Artica, and Zangya, all crammed into it and looking the worse for wear.

"What the hell happened?!" They asked.

"C-Col…" Tarble managed before passing out completely.

"What… happened?" The spiky haired kid asked as the two looked up at the sky. Suddenly, they sensed a power level that was very familiar.

"No…" The blonde haired child said, gasping. "But… he's dead."

"He will be again," The spiky haired one said as the two headed towards the arena. However, before they could get there, a being stood in front of them.

The being was dressed in ornate robes, not unlike those that Kaio-Shin wore. However, hers was red and pink instead of blue and lavender. Her skin was also a pink color as opposed to his purple. Her hair was also an icy blue color, being much fuller and going further down. On her ears were the Potara earrings.

"You're not going anywhere, you two," The being said.

"Get out of our way," The two said, getting into fighting positions.

"You're in the way of our plans," The being said. "I won't let you get any further."

"Do you think you're powerful enough to stop us?" The two children asked.

"I'm more than enough to stop you." The being smirked. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"And, you have no idea what we're capable of." The two said, clenching their fists.

"Without your fusion, you're too weak to fight me," The being said with a smirk. "But, I'm sure you'll understand once I've beaten you down."

 _With Vegeta and the others_

"There's a strange set of goings on here," Saishi muttered. "I'm sensing strange powers appearing and disappearing. But, there's something… ominous. What was that thing that was crashing?"

"It looked like a Saiyan pod," Raditz said. "But, there aren't any Saiyans left."

"Wasn't there that report of that one on the far away planet?" Vegeta asked. "The one with the child?"

"No, they died," Raditz said. "Freeza killed them last I heard from Nappa."

"I see," Vegeta said. "Well, whatever. We should go investigate."

"Why leave just yet, monkey?" A voice rang out across the sky.

"What could…" Vegeta asked before horror clouded her features. She looked up to see the ship that belonged to the one person she could ever claim to being afraid of.

"Hello, filthy monkeys of Earth!" The voice rang out, an evil laugh accompanying it.

Saishi, Bulma, Vegeta, and Raditz all froze in horror as they looked up to see the newly remade form of Freeze descending like a dark angel of death. Cybernetic parts were all over his body, making him far more machine than… whatever he was before. But, the worst part was that his power was far, far greater than it was before.

"Hello, monkeys," He smirked towards the Saiyans. Raditz almost whimpered as she took a step back. Memories of her tortures at the hands of Freeza, even shortly before Kakarot had defeated him resurfaced and she began to feel her skin feel clammy.

"Freeza, you bastard," Vegeta growled. "I could have sworn Kakarot put you in the ground for good. How the hell did you come back?"

"That filthy Saiyan monkey didn't manage to destroy all of me," Freeza smirked. "I was revived by my dear mother and brought back to destroy you fools. Something I'm more than happy to do. I've even learned to mask my power until I was right upon you."

"Well, you're not going to defeat us this time," Vegeta exclaimed, rushing forward without transforming. Freeza's tail grabbed her around the throat, beginning to choke the life out of her.

"I don't think that's going to be so hard," Freeza smirked. "You don't have a Super Saiyan with you this time."

"You're right," Vegeta chuckled through her gasps. "We have four."

"What?" Freeza asked as Pan and Bra turned Super Saiyan. Raditz took a deep breath, turning Super Saiyan as well. Vegeta let her power burst forth, becoming a Super Saiyan as well.

Freeza's face was fixed in an expression of shock and horror. He took a step back, regaining his composure.

"So, how's about we finish this?" Vegeta smirked, cracking her knuckles.

Vegeta rushed for Freeza, throwing a punch to strike the tyrant in the face. However, Freeza grabbed her hand, smirking wider.

"Sorry, monkey," She smirked. "Looks like I win."

The next thing Vegeta felt was a blast going through her chest as Freeza laughed wickedly. Vegeta dropped to the ground, bleeding out.

"Who's next?" Freeza asked, surveying the other Super Saiyans.

"Vegeta!" Raditz shrieked, turning to Freeza with her hatred overcoming her fear. "You're going to pay for this, you bastard!"

"Oh?" Freeza asked, his tail waving back and forth in challenge. Raditz began to yell, her form bursting into that of the Ascended Super Saiyan. She rushed for Freeza, actually landing a blow on his face. However, Freeza seemed unfazed as he grabbed her fist. Raditz levelled a punch that would shatter rock, sending the tyrant back. However, before Raditz could do anything more, a blast from Freeza's finger shot through her chest as well, stunning her. Freeza stood up, punching her in the gut and knocking her to the ground.

"You… you're going to pay!" Videl shouted, rushing to fight. However, Android 21 grabbed her hand, pulling her back.

"I have a better plan," She said. "Try to use your full power."

Videl concentrated, rushing for Freeza. She pulled back, firing a Ki blast that destroyed some of the arena. Freeza was unharmed, beginning to grapple with the alien monster. Videl hadn't turned pink, but she was fighting with deadly accuracy.

Freeza laughed, beginning to smack her away.

"Foolish earth monkey," He said. "You're nowhere near powerful enough to stop me now."

"How about me then?" Freeza asked, a fist smashing into his face. He flew into the wall behind him, becoming enraged at the fact that he was struck.

"How dare you?!" He exclaimed. "You dare strike the great Lord Freeza!? I'll kill you!"

"Go right ahead," The smirking Brapan cracked her knuckles. "I'm gonna enjoy seeing you try. But, I'm already in my Ascended Super Saiyan form, so you'll have a tougher time doing it."

"I'll make you suffer!" Freeza shouted, the two rushing at each other and throwing powerful punches.

"You're going to eat those words!" Brapan let loose with a powerful blow to his stomach, following it up with a blow to his face.

Freeza stepped back, slamming his own fist into her face.

"You're just as annoying as that damn Super Saiyan that killed me!" Freeza shouted like a spoiled brat. "I'm going to make you suffer just like I'm going to make her suffer when I get my hands on her!"

"You're going to hell long before then!" Brapan let loose a Ki blast into his face, charging up a Kamehameha as well. She moved closer to Freeza, preparing to fire it directly into his face. However, Freeza fired a blast from his eyes.

Brapan tried to fire her Kamehameha early, but it failed, exploding in her face. She was thrown back, landing on her back.

Freeza fired a Death Beam in her direction, Brapan smacking it away. She jumped up again, rushing towards the tyrant with a roar of power as she slammed her fist into his face. The two began to clash, becoming blurs as the Z fighters watched in shock.

"So, he's so powerful only a fusion could defeat him," Raditz said from the ground. "Then, I guess we should have learned it. Oh, wait… someone was too proud to fuse."

"It's not my fault it's dumb," Vegeta said, groaning in pain.

"Bulma, do you have any Senzu?" Saishi asked. "We're gonna need some for these two."

"Right," Bulma said, pulling two from her pocket.

"Wait, I just realized something," Videl said. "Where are the kids?"

"Oh no!" Saishi exclaimed, looking out. "If Freeza's here, that might mean…"

"We'll hold him off," Brapan said. "You go find the kids."

 _With the children_

The two children fought with the being, striking with heavily coordinated attacks against her. However, even this couldn't make them gain an edge against the being, who blocked each and every blow they landed.

She landed a devastating blow to the jaws of both children, downing them in one blow. They struggled to get to a sitting position, glaring at her.

"I told you I'm far too powerful for you in this state," The being laughed.

A burst of power exploded from behind the two children.

"But, you're not too powerful for the mighty Gotenks!" A voice rang from the sky as down landed a new being.

This being wore black shoes with loose white pants that resembled the children that made up Sonushi. He wore a vest that exposed his chest. The vest was black and had a yellow collar. He had black hair that had purple streaks in it. It was quite spiky, but not as spiky as a Super Saiyan. His eyes were black and he resembled both Goten and Trunks.

"Get ready to fall from the might of Gotenks!" The being, Gotenks, shouted, grinning wide with cocky arrogance. "We won't even need to transform to beat you."

"Oh, I think you're going to have to use all the power at your disposal if you hope to even leave a scratch on me." The being smirked. "But, go ahead; try me."

"Buy us some time," The two beings said in a low tone. "It's been a while, but our separation will wear off soon."

"I can beat them in half that time," Gotenks smirked. "Now, granny, let's go."

"Very well," The being said, summoning Ki to her hand. "I shall honor your wish to die. But, don't complain when it hurts more than you bargained for."

Gotenks laughed arrogantly, walking up to her and throwing a punch. She caught this, punching Gotenks in the face and knocking him back.

"Owww, that hurt!" Gotenks moaned. "How come that hurt so much?"

"She's more powerful than you," The blonde said. "Power up."

"I'm not gonna need to do that." Gotenks said, taking a deep breath. "Ghost Kamikaze Attack!"

A bunch of ghosts were expelled from Gotenks' breath, the ghosts resembling Gotenks' head with a cartoonish ghost body. They even lacked legs. They rushed for the being, the being punching one. However, it exploded, pushing her back a bit. The rest of the ghosts rushed forward, making childish scary faces at her as they did.

The being blasted them all with Ki blasts.

"Amusing," She said. "Now, actually be serious and I might not kill you out of irritation."

"You're gonna have to do better than that," Gotenks said. "Galactic Donut Attack!"

Gotenks summoned several gold colored rings of Ki in his hand, throwing them at the being. They encircled the being, seemingly binding her.

Gotenks took this opportunity to rush her, beginning to repeatedly slam his fists into her face. He was knocking her back before she shrugged the rings off, grabbing him by the throat.

"You're quite irritating, you know that?" she asked, beginning to squeeze. "I've lived for millennia longer than you've even been a thought. I was even around before you Saiyans or humans existed. And, I'm going to show you just what my age has brought me."

"How about a swift kick to the teeth?" Gotenks grinned cockily, swinging his leg to kick her in the face. She dropped him, stunned slightly. Gotenks stood on the ground, growling.

"You've made me have to power up." He said with irritation. "I'm gonna make you regret that!"

He gave a yell as he began to power up, his hair waving back and forth like in a breeze. It exploded into golden power as he unleashed it, letting the strength of his power come forth. His eyes turned a brilliant golden color. He continued to yell, letting his power go even higher as he unleashed his power. When he finished, there was a different sort of look in his eyes.

"Time for you to die," He said, any childlike attitude gone as he moved forward, dodging a blow the being threw at him. He slammed a fist into her face, causing her to step back. He continued this, unleashing deadly blow after deadly blow.

The being fired a Ki blast into his face, knocking him backward as she let out a yell of frustration.

"I cannot believe that a lowly Saiyan hybrid brat has given me so much trouble!" She exclaimed, letting her aura and Ki out, a deadly purple glow coming from them. "I refuse to be hurt by you any longer! Your pitiful blows have only driven me to purest anger! I will destroy you and make sure that you never reach the afterlife!"

She rushed for Gotenks, slamming her fist into his face with enough force to shatter his nose. Gotenks slammed into a tree, smashing through it and landing on the ground. He sat up, staring at her with simple, quiet fury. As he stood, his heavily damaged nose dripped blood like a faucet on full blast, continuing as he rushed forward with a powerful blow for her.

She grabbed his fist, slamming her own into his neck. A sickening snap was heard as Gotenks' neck snapped. The fusion dropped to the ground, splitting into two equally damaged children.

"Goten…" The other two children stood. "Trunks…"

"Such pitiful creatures," The being laughed, looking down at them.

"You bitch." The spiky haired one said with a growl, the two children looking at her with hatred in their eyes.

"Go ahead," The being said. "Show me your power."

"We'll make sure you stay alive long enough to regret your decision," The two said, getting about ten feet from each other.

"FFUUUUUUUU" the two said, sidestepping on their toes like crabs and moving towards each other, three steps each, rotating their arms around their bodies so that they were pointing at each other, but still in the same position. They stopped about four feet from each other, their arms about one foot from each other. They then lifted the knee that was opposite each other in the air, placing it on the other knee.

"SION" they said, turning their knees toward each other, while simultaneously rotating their arms away from each other once again.

"HAAAAAA!" the two, still being pretty much mirror images, thrust their raised leg down on to the ground, leaning their upper bodies towards each other, moving their fingers to touch, extending their pointer fingers, their outer hands making an arc and their inner hands being bent into right angles.

The second their fingers touched, an explosion of white light expanded outward, power exploding from the source: them. The planet shook slightly at the rapidly rising power of the two.

The being chuckled as the re-fused form of Sonushi stood there, a deadly glare in her eyes as she stared the woman in the face.

"You're going straight to hell," She said, growling as her tail waved free. "And, I'm going to make sure you stay there for a long time!"

 _With Vegeta, Bulma, and Raditz_

The three ran towards where they sensed Goten and Trunks' power level. They suddenly felt them disappear, only for a stronger, similar power to rise from it.

"What could have happened there?" Vegeta picked up the pace. "And what's this odd feeling I feel as we near this place?"

"That can't be good," Bulma said. "I see… oh my god!"

The three arrived at the clearing in time to see the being that resembled Kaio-Shin snap the neck of a child, said child splitting into Goten and Trunks.

"They were fused…" Bulma said. "But… who are those two kids? They look familiar."

"Wait," Raditz said. "Those two kids are fusing too."

Suddenly, a huge power emitted from the fusion as she became the form of Sonushi, burning with hatred.

"Sonushi was a fusion?" Raditz asked. She turned to Vegeta, who was focused solely on the children and on the monster that had hurt them.

"That bitch…" Vegeta clenched her fist. "Hurt… my son… my child… I'll make her…"

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked. "Are you o—"

"You BITCH!" Vegeta turned into her Ascended Super Saiyan form and rushed for the being. The being turned just in time to have a Super Saiyan fist impact her face. Vegeta gave a yell of hatred as she roared, driving a devastating kick to the being's face. However, the being grabbed her leg, slamming Vegeta into the ground.

"Well, well, well," She said. "The princess has arrived. Here to save your loyal subjects?"

"I'm here to kill you!" Vegeta fired a powerful Ki blast into the being's face with murderous intent.

"Looks like you won't get the chance." The being smirked, slamming her fist into Vegeta's face.

"You're fighting me!" Sonushi's fist impacted the being's face, sending her flying back. A flash of gold erupted from Sonushi as she did that, dying off immediately.

"Strong kid," Bulma said. "She did what Vegeta couldn't do. Who is that kid?"

"Looks like we're going to fight for real," The being smirked. "I'll enjoy beating you into a bloody pulp and taking you back with me. You are such a pain in my ass."

"I'm going to be more than just a pain in your ass," Sonushi said, growling as her tail swished wildly.

"If I kill you now, you'll cease to exist," The being laughed. "Looks like I won't need to bother much if I just kill you."

"You can go ahead and try," Sonushi said. "But, I am far more powerful than even you realize."

"I'd love to see that," The being scoffed. "Since you're a child, your power has dropped considerably."

"Who said I had to stay a child?" Sonushi asked, the being shuddering in fear at the statement, despite it having no seeming meaning.

 _With Freeza_

The tyrant and Brapan continued to trade blows.

"This is inconceivable!" Freeza exclaimed. "I was told that my new power would defeat any Saiyan, whether Super Saiyan or not! How is it that this pathetic, inbred halfbreed monkey is managing to trade blows with the mighty Lord Freeza!?"

"Because I have the power of fusion on my side!" Brapan exclaimed, grabbing him by the tail and slamming him into the ground.

Freeza kicked her away, laughing.

"Fusion did the last Saiyan that fought me no good at all," Freeza said. "All it did was piss me off."

"Well, I'm stronger than they were then," Brapan said. "And, she also birthed a legend you fear even to this day!"

"I'm going to make you regret saying that to the mighty Lord Freeza!" Freeza exclaimed as a purple aura of Ki surrounded him. "You had best hope you have more power because I am no longer going to be holding back, monkey."

* * *

 _Next time on Dragon Ball F, Sonushi takes on this being in a heated battle. Can she defeat her with her full power or will she fall to the strength of this being? Find out next time on Dragon Ball F!_


End file.
